


Voltron Legendary Defender: The Indigo Lion

by Dragonfairofberk



Series: Chronicles of Darkness [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Diary/Journal, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 157,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfairofberk/pseuds/Dragonfairofberk
Summary: “The Indigo Lion is the heart,soul and mind of Voltron. The indigo lion is sincere and integral, The wisest of the lions, its paladin is highly responsible and highly intuitive, a dreamer and orderly warrior. It is faithful to its pride. Though it is not a known fighter, the indigo lion is the seeker and protector of truth and will protect its fellow pride members in time. It is fast as it is wise, stern yet kind it is a lion of many talents of the mind,  ”  Avigayil is a girl of many mysteries that she doesn’t even know about,Always trying to hid from the world because of what happened,she is thrust into an intergalactic space war with her cousin and friends.  Slowly she uncovers a mystery she has been trying to solve and takes her place in the destiny she is given, A story of the listener learning from a story. I Don't own Voltron Legendary Defender, just my characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Voltron: Legendary Defender just my characters and ideas adaptations, I also had to use transcripts and they don’t belong to me either.

Chapter one Voltron’s rising 

On the distant moon of Pluto, four astronauts are collecting ice samples.  
“Easy, Son. This ice is delicate,” Said a middle aged man with brown eyes and grey hair.  
“Much agreed, it not like Ice back on earth,so don’t get to over existed Matt,” Said a gender fluid astronaut, their voice holding a Sino accent.  
“I won’t ,Shun, but isn’t this…Amazing. Isn’t this exciting,Shiro?” Asked a younger twenty one year old male addressing the older person and then the other- Shiro.  
“You guys get a little more excited about ice samples than Shun and I,” Said Shiro.  
“Oh, I plenty existed Shirogane,Avi is going to flip when she hears about what we find,” Said Shun again, their giggles sounding feminine but at the same time deep and warm.  
“This is history in the making. Not only have we traveled farther than any human ever has, but this ice cold holy microscopic clues about the existence of life outside of earth,” said the middle aged man.  
“Think of it, Dad. We could see those clues to become the first people to meet aliens,” Said Matt addressing his father.  
“My life’s work would be complete,” Said Matt’s father.  
“You niece would absolutely love this discovery, Sam, Knowing your niece, Avi is gonna beg you to let her see the results and get giddy as her mother,” said Shun remembering two people that were related to Sam’s wife. “I bet you, she is watching Kerberos from space right now, in the Garrison observatory,” Said Shun again. The moon, Kerberos began to rumble worrying Sam greatly.  
“What is that? Seismic activity?” Sam asked as the rumbling continued.  
“No, I don’t think so, I don’t think, and even if I remember, Kerberos has no recorded seismic activity,” Said Shun, they looked worried under their helmet, their body was tense.  
“We should get back to the ship,” Said Shiro. Just as they were about to head back to their ship, a ship menacing and forge into the four earthling astronauts.  
“Wha—? What is that? IT can’t be…” Doctor Sam Holt is both astonished and scared. Shiro is quick to take command.  
“Run! Come on, run!” He yelled, the four as fast as they could from the ship,Shun looked back their eyes widened, A tractor beam was heading towards them, what was thought to be Sci-Fi, was really real. Shiro,Shun,Sam and Matt Holt were trapped in the tractor bean and tracked up. Shiro is the first to awaken minutes later and sees a giant purple alien that resembled a lake monster.   
“Emperor Zarkon, we were scouting system X-9-Y as ordered when we found these primitive scientists. I don’t think they know anything useful,” Said the weird thing, Shun had awoken, their eyes widening.  
“Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation. The Druids will find out what they know,” Said the Emperor, Zarkon. Shun and Shiro both shared a look. Shun starts to struggle, because in their mind their has a bad feeling.  
“Please, We come from a peaceful planet! W-We mean you no harm! We’re unarmed!” He said, sounding like a beggar to avoid what consequence he to avoid.The alien, most likely a commander turned around to face them, In his eyes was something that spoke volumes about his intentions, He silent ordered that Shiro be knocked out, when Shun let out a guttural growl from deep within their throat, it was threading and dangerous almost if not sound animalistic. Shiro watched in morbid horror and surprise as Shun’s body changed shape. Their skin lightly tan skin turned dark and scaly , their short black hair receded from their head, they grew larger in size and their bone structure changed to have them be able to alternate between two and four legs,their brown eyes became beady with a feral look but soon gained a carob glint, their nose elongated becoming a snout, their features no longer human, large dangerous spikes sprouted from their back. Shun broke loose of their captor and attacked, guards in the room tried to stop them, but the commander walked forward and with a syringe from somewhere unknown on his person and sticked in their neck, they collapsed turning back to their natural form.  
“How did you-?” they began to ask, Shiro was knocked unconscious and was dragged away along with Sam and Matt.  
“I dwelt with your kind before, Cothumagusi-Gataetan,” He said.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Said Shun softly, everything going dark.  
A year passes and soon in the southwest of the U.S, Four cadets our practicing for a mission.  
“Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14. Begin descent to Kerberos for rescue mission,” said a light tan skinned,brunet,blue eyed male. The pilot jerks the machine their in,His co-pilot grabs the edges of her seat, she speaks, her accent making her anger and worry clear.  
“Lance, You need to focus, Hunk also looks like he is getting sick and all this shaking isn’t going to help Pidge or me with our jobs,” She said.  
“Relax,Avi, I got this,” Said Lance and he jerked again.  
“Okay… unless you want to wipe beef stroganoff out of all the little nooks and crannies in this thing, you better KNOCK IT OFF, MAN!” Said Hunk as his dark tan skin turned slightly paler.  
“Case. In. Point,” Said Avi, emphasizing each word in a clipped tone.  
“We’ve picked up a distress beacon!” Said Pidge as it appeared on his monitor.  
“All right, Look alive, team! PIdge, track coordinates.” Lance commanded as he continues to fly.  
“Copy,” Said Pidge. Everything starts to rumble the alarms blare loudly in the background.  
“Knock it off, Lance,Please!” Hunk begs, he looks even more greener, Avi quicks undo her seatbelt and rushes to help her other two teammates, as Lance wouldn’t listen to any advice she had.  
“Oh This one’s on you, buddy. We’ve got a hydraulic stabilizer out,” Said Lance. Hunk pulls up the monitor for the hydraulic stabilizer, But, “Oh no—“ Hunk tries to choke down his vomit, not the best idea, Avi grabs a barf bag from the first aid kit she carriers, “Not on my watch,” She says.  
“Oh,no—Fix it now, puke later!” Said Lance looking a little panicked.  
“Easier said than done,” Said Avi.  
“I lost contact. The shaking is interfering with our sensors,” Said Pidge.  
“Come on, Hunk!” Said Lance as he tried the ship going. As Hunk was about to undo his seatbelt to fix it, Avi was quick to stop him, “I got it,” She said. Just as she was about to fix the hydraulic stabilizer, Lance spoke up.  
“Oh, Never mind, fellas, that she blows. Preparing for approach on visual.” Avi’s eyes widen and in a shrill voice.  
“Are you mad, We need to call for help and turn around,” She said.  
“ I don’t think that’s advisable with our current mechanical and… gastrointestinal issues,” Said Pidge, as he told Lance the situation.  
“Agreed,” Said Hunk as he tried to keep the bile down.  
“Stop worrying. This Baby can take it. Can’t you champ?” As Lance said that the simulated ship rumbled, “Uh, see? She was—she was nodding. She was nodding. Pidge, hail down to them and let them know their ride is here." He tried to defend himself.  
“That not nodding,” Said Avi. Pidge unbuckled his seatbelt but the co-pilot quickly grabs the microphone, “I got this, don’t worry,” Avi spoke into the mic, “Attention lunar vessel—Uwah!!” Avi shrieks her head colliding with the co-pilot seat, causing a long cut to appear on her head.  
“What are— Are you okay. And Hunk (I’m fine Lance) stop the shaking!” Lance said, ignoring Avi’ statement.  
"I-I'm try—ah-ah o-oh no—!" Hunk vomited in the main gear box and the rumbling stops, Pidge takes the Microphone from Avi’s hand and speaks into it.  
“Attention lunar vessel, this is Galaxy Garrison Rescue Craft One Victor Six Three Tango. Coming in for landing and extraction, against crew recommendations." Said Pidge mutinously or so Lance thought.  
"Uh, no time for your mutinous comments now, Pidge. They're going under and we're going in,” Said Lance as he dives the simulator towards Kerberos.  
“Look out for that overhand!” Shouted both Avi and Pidge as they watch in horror as it came closer.  
"No worries! My first year in flight school, you know what they called me? They called me 'The Tailor' because of how I thread the needle. Come around, come around! Come on, come on—!" Just as Lance speaks and face the three, he crashes into the overhang, Avi is tossed against the back of the co-pilot seat, winding her.  
“We lost a wing!” Shouted Hunk now in full blown panic mode.  
“No kidding…Sh-Sherlock,” Said Avi breathlessly trying to recover from losing her breath.  
“Oh, Man…” Said Lance. they crash and in on the screen in big bold letters and the computer says.  
“Simulation Failed.” Pidge and Avi speak up, “Nice work, tailor.” The door opens and their superior yells at them.  
“Roll out, donkeys!" Avi growls under her breath, “Yes commander Iverson,” The four cadets stop out of the simulation and stood in front of their classmates.  
“Well let's see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students. Can anyone point out the mistakes these three so-called cadets made in the simulator?" Asked Iverson, As made the team of four feel like failures, Avi was clenching her first tightly ing her flight suit.  
"The engineer puked in the main gearbox!" said one student, causing Hunk to look down  
"Yes, as everyone knows, vomit is not an approved lubricant for engine systems. What else?" Agreed Iverson before he asked for mistakes.  
"The Co-pilot removed her safety harness and stood up the rest of the time, not helped and was injured.” Said another student.  
"The pilot crashed!" Yelled another student causing Avi’s knuckles to turn white, blood dripped from her wound cascading down the left side of her face like a waterfall.  
"Correct. And worst of all, the whole jump, they're arguing with each other! Heck, if you're going to be this bad individually, you’d better least be able to work as a team! Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astro explorers, but these kinds of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos Mission,” The commander said, causing Pidge to react.  
“That’s not true,sir!” He yelled, Avi quickly covered the smaller boy’s mouth, throwing a look that said, Are you insane? Not now.  
“What did you say?” Asked Iverson angrily as he faced the pair. Lance spoke on the behalf of his friends.  
"Sorry, sir! I-I-I think he may have hit his head when he fell out of his chair. But point taken." Lance was nervous as Iverson approached him.  
"I hope I don't need to remind you that the only reason your here is that the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out. Don't follow in his footsteps. Next!" He said, but Avi spoke up her Dark golden brown gaze glared at the commander, a fire burned brightly in her eyes.  
“What has Lance to do with being like him, Lance should learn from my former pilot, don’t we stand on others’ shoulders, don’t we have to follow the footsteps of others but still choose our own path to become better pilots,”She said her eyes glowing brightly with bright,passionate fire that showed her willingness to defend others. Iverson turned to face the young woman, he stepped in front of her, glaring down at the young adult, but Avi stood tall, her chin held high,shoulders back and chest puffed out, she wasn’t going to back down like others.  
“Cadet Himmel, I would hold your tongue If I were you, You are much like your mother, stubborn,kind,protective,considered wise but you peers,tactful,cunning, patient, and other things, Your mother when she left we heard that she had married an unknown man, Your mother was the greatest astronomer of her time, yet she dropped it all to work with regular university students because she was hiding something. Or, The Minami family that took care of you only to abuse and leave you weak except for lieutenant Minami, to which you both have scars. You are weak and always with your head away from people you’ll never be like your mother,” Said Iverson, all Avi did was clench her hands before staring Iverson in the eyes and said in an even tone.  
“You know nothing about me, and you will never know me,” She barely flinched as Iverson glared even harder at her with his only working eye.  
“NEXT!” Yelled Iverson and three of their classmates enter the simulator. Avi is taken to the nurse’s office to get the shallow cut fixed up  
,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,Time skip’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,  
Curfew has begun, Lance and Hunk are now in their regular clothes and are hiding in the halls of the garrison.  
“Lights out in five! Everyone back to their dorms,now,’ Said Iverson over the PA system.  
"We shouldn't be doing this." Said Hunk in an slighted pitched tone.  
"You heard Commander Iverson. We need to bond as a team. We're going to grab Pidge and Avi, hit the town, loosen up, meet some nice girls and guys, maybe—" Said Lance only to be interrupted by Hunk.  
"OK, I'm just—I'm just saying this here, right now, on the record: This is a bad idea." He said, Hunk was scared. The lights turn off the two boys slink through the halls.  
"You know, for someone in a space exploration program, you don't have much of a sense of adventure." Lance said, as turned to his best friend.  
"All of your little 'adventures' end up with me in the principal's office." stated Hunk, he rather been in his room then in the halls breaking the rules. They sneak past the instructor’s lounge,”Oh, man…” Hunk was reluctant to follow his friend, A guard passes by, both hid in recycling cans.  
"L-5 North all clear." said the guard as he passerby them  
Lane and Hunk get out of their hiding places, Hunk get slightly stuck.  
"I'm fine,” He said.  
Lance and Hunk hide, they see their two teammates, Pidge and Avi leave Iverson’s office, Avi is carrying a satchel along with medical bag.  
"Where are they going?" Asked Lance as he watched his two teammates move silently.  
Pidge and Avi are on the roof of the Galaxy Garrison, listening to radio chatter through headphones and special equipment, Avi is writing something down. Hunk crawls along the roof and Lance carefully removes the headphones from Pidge’s to speak close into Pidge’s ear.  
"You come up here to rock out?" He asked,his voice startling Pidge but not Avi who has taken off her headphones.  
"Agh!—Oh, Lance, Hunk. No, um, just looking at the stars." Said Pidge trying to lie to his friends.  
"Hey where'd you get this stuff? It doesn't look like Garrison tech." Said Lance as motioned to the tech  
"I built it." said Pidge, Avi speaks up, “With my help.”  
"You built all this?" Asked Hunk,he was amazed, Avi nodded. Hunk tries to touch the equipment. Pidge smacks his hand away, possible to keep interferences from happening, smacking may seem rude but Pidge was guarding the tech with his life.   
"Stop it! With this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system." Said Pidge as he gestured to sky.  
"That Right? All the way to Kerberos?" Said Lance remembering the outburst, Pidge looks away not responding, Avi places her hand on the smaller teen’s shoulder to comfort him.  
"You two go ballistic every time the instructors bring it up. What's your deal?" said Lance as he pointed out the fact, Hunk tries to sneakily touch the equipment again,but again Pidge stops him, Avi brushes a lost strand of hair behind her ear. "—Second warning, Hunk!" Warned Pidge and Hunk stops, deflating at being caught. "Aw..."  
"Look, Pidge,Avi, if we're going to bond as a team, we can't have any secrets." Said Lance addressing the pair, He didn’t try to flirt with Avi like he did in the past.  
"Fine. The world as you know it is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake—" said Pidge, but spots Hunk trying to touch the equipment again.”—STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT!!!” Yelled Pidge angrily at his equipment being touched, Avi’s hand covers her mouth, laughter still slips through.  
“Sorry,” She said, her hand is balling the hem of her jacket sleeve. Hunk groans but finally desists, he flops to his side like a cat, laying closer to Avi, she runs her daft fingers through his hair.  
"... So I've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter." Said Pidge, Avi picking up where Pidge left off, “By tracking the radio chatter and radio waves emanating from space, we might be able to figure out what happened to the Kerberos crew.”  
"Whoa, what? Aliens?!" Hunk was surprised when he heard the word aliens.  
"OK, so you're insane. Got it." Said Lance, he skeptical about the thoughts of aliens existing. Pidge was quick to defend his and friend’s claim, "I'm serious! They keep repeating one word: "Voltron". And tonight, it's going crazier than I have ever heard it."  
"How crazy?" Asked Lance, wanting to understand his two science friends.  
“All the crazy,” Said Avi in a dramatic tone.  
The Galaxy Garrison building alarms blare. Iverson speaks over the intercom. "Attention, students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: All students are to remain in barracks until further notice." All four cadets look to the sky and see a fiery object appear.  
"What's going on? Is that a meteor?! ... A very, very big... meteor?" Asked Hunk as he stared at the supposed meteor,Pidge grabs binoculars from the bag.  
"It's a ship!”exclaimed Pidge as he peered through his binoculars. Lance takes Pidge’s binoculars, Pidge was still hanging on, and looks at the object.  
"Holy crow! I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's not one of ours!" Said Lance as he stared at the U.F.O.  
"No. It's one of theirs." stated Pidge the space craft comes closer to the earth.  
"So wait, there really are aliens out there?!" Said Hunk as he faced Pidge for a brief moment.  
“Most definitely,” Said Avi with a nod.  
The four watch as the alien spacecraft crashes into the desert. The Garrison sends out land rovers to the crash site, probably to investigate.  
"We've gotta see that ship!” said Pidge as they started to pack the equipment he made with Avi. They started to head down,Lance starts to follow.  
"Hunk, come on!" Said Lance as urged his friend to follow.  
"Oh, this is the worst team-building exercise ever." Said Hunk as dread formed in the pit of his stomach, Avi spoke to him.  
“At least we’re still bonding,” Said Avi with a coy smile on her face as she helped Hunk.  
Lance,Hunk,Pidge, and Avi run off to the crash site, being careful not to get caught in the desert.  
Lance, Hunk,Pidge, and Avi spy on the quarantined crash site from a nearby cliff. Lance views the alien craft through binoculars.  
"Whoa... What the heck is that thing?! ... And who the heck is she?" Said Lance, only to get distracted by a female officer.  
"Lance!" Say Pidge and hits Lance.  
"Ow! Ah, right, alien ship. Man, we'll never get past all those guards to get a look." said Lance as he tried to figure out a plan.  
“And how would we do that?” Asked Avi one of her brows raised in inquiry.  
"Aw, man. Yeah, we—yeah I guess there's nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right?" Said Hunk, Pidge had managed to hack into the camera, "Wait. They set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed. Look!" All four crowd around the computer, A man, about twenty five, is on the feed strapped to a table as Garrison technicians examine him.  
"Hey! What are you doing?" HE said, Avi noted he sounded panicked, scared even.  
"Calm down, Shiro. We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests on you." Said Iverson, as spoke to the familiar pilot in a calm tone.  
"You have to listen to me! They destroyed worlds! Aliens are coming!" Said Shiro, his grey eyes were wild and unfocused, something had happened to him to give him PTSD.  
"That's Shiro! The pilot of the Kerberos Mission. That guy's my hero!" Said Lance as he recognized the pilot of the Kerberos mission  
"Guess he's not dead in space after all." Commented Hunk, But something bothered Pidge, "Where's the rest of the crew?"  
“Wherever they are we don’t know about, But Shiro looks like he is having an episode of PTSD, Something must have happened to him to cause mental and physical scarring,” Said Avi, her dark eyes have an analytical glint in them.  
"Do you know how long you've been gone?" Asked Iverson, Shiro looked unsure.  
"I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time. Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy us! We have to find Voltron!" There it was, the word ‘Voltron’. Both Pidge and Avi looked at each other.  
"Voltron!" Said Pidge and Avi nodded.  
"Sir, take a look at this. It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic." A Technician said.  
"Put him under until we know what that thing can do." Said Iverson, Avi knew what was going right away.  
"Don't, don't be me under! No! No, there's no time! Let me go!" Shiro yelled as he struggled against the bonds.  
"They didn't ask about the rest of the crew.” Observed Pidge, “Because to them Shiro is the only survivor, The other are dead, at least that is what they think,” Said Avi, her eyes were analytical, but the way she said it seemed almost prophetic, or on purpose as if she could read minds. Lance looked at Avi and began to say something but ”How did you—Never mind…What are they doing? The guy's a legend. They're not even gonna listen to him?"  
"We have to get him out." Said Pidge but Avi and Hunk were quick to destroy the spark.  
“And how exactly are we going to do that?” Asked Avi, Hunk spoke, "Ah, I hate to be the voice of reason here, always, but weren't we just watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards?"  
"That was before we were properly motivated. We've just got to think. Could we tunnel in?" said Lance, He wondered if they could, Avi shook her head, Pidge spoke next. "Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs." Hunk then spoke, "Or we dress up like cooks, sneak into the commissary... little late-night snack." He wanted to head back to the barracks and eat.   
After some thought Lance spoke up "... No. What we need is a distraction." Explosions burst in the distance and the four cadets scream. Hunk speaks up "Is that the aliens?! Are—Tha—The—Is that the aliens?! Are they here?! They got here so quick!"  
"No. Those explosions were a distraction, for him!" says Pidge points to the new arrival by hovercraft, he continues.  
"The Garrison's headed towards the blast, and he's sneaking in from the other side!"  
Lance use the binoculars to view the new arrival.  
Lance is surprised as he recognizes the new arrival, this gets Avi’s attention: "No way...! Oh, he is not going to be us in there! That guy is always trying to one-up me!”, Avi speaks up, “You mean it…” Avi trails off, "Who is it?" Asked Hunk, Lance speaks the name.  
"Keith!" He says and Avi smiles.  
"Who?" Pidge is confused.  
"Are you sure?" Asked Hunk, It couldn’t be a coincidence,right.  
"Oh, I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!" said Lance, and he knew it was the same Keith.  
"Who's Keith?!" asks Pidge  
“An old friend before the Kerberos mission,” Said Avi as she followed Lance.  
Lance, Hunk, Avi and Pidge run toward the quarantined crash site. meanwhile,Inside, the technicians examine Shiro.  
"These readings are off the chart." said one of the Technicians as he studies Shiro’s arm, Keith enters.  
"Hey!" Said Iverson and Keith attacks and knocks out all three technicians, then runs to Shiro, surprised to find him.  
"Shiro...?" Said Keith, his full of surprise.  
Keith cuts Shiro free from his bonds and tries to carry him out in a one person carry. the four cadets arrive, Lance comes forward.  
"Nope. No you—No, no, no, no, no, no, no you don't. I'm saving Shiro." Said Lance as he lifts Shiro’s other arm over his shoulder.  
"Who are you?" Keith as he stared at Lance silently without recognition.  
"Who am I? Uh, the name's Lance." Said Lance as he introduced himself… Keith still didn’t him, "... We were at the same class at the Garrison?" Hoping,asking that Keith would remember him.  
"Really? Are you an engineer?" Asked Keith as he tried to remember a boy named Lance, "No, I'm a pilot. We were, like, rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck-and-neck." Avi giggled she had seen this many times throughout her days at the garrison, Two boys fought for her heart but neither claim it.  
"Oh wait, I remember you. You're a cargo pilot." Said Keith as he remembered the cargo pilot that wanted to be fight class.  
"Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now thanks to you washing out." Said Lance, Avi spoke up,   
“As much as I like seeing you two act like brothers, We Rrrreally need to go,” She said,stretching out really. Lance and Keith carry Shiro out of the tent together, Hunk spots the Garrison returning.  
’They must have realized it was a distraction,’ thought Avi. Hunk speaks up,saying "Oh, man, they're coming back and they do not look happy. We gotta go. Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?" They all start to run, Keith’s hover bike is in view, Everyone climbs aboard Keith’s hovercraft and it tips over.  
"Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?"Pidge asks as Keith manages to stabilize the bike. Avi stops as she sees the Garrison coming closer.  
“I’ll stay here and keep them distracted to buy you some time,” Says Avi, But Keith stops her pulling her on the bike, Keith simply says for both question and statement "No." Keith has to take off as the Garrison arrives to pursue them. Pidge is holding on to Shiro, Avi is holding on to Keith.  
"Why am I holding this guy?" Asked Pidge, Hunk speaks as he sees they all fit, "Hey, we did all fit!" He exclaimed Lance asks Keith, "Can't this thing go any faster?" Keith retorts with, "We could toss out some non-essential weight." Avi muffles her laughter.  
"Oh, right! ... ... ... OK, so that was an insult. I get it." Lance tries to find something to throw before he realized he was insulted  
"Big man, lean left!" Hunk complies and the hovercraft turns, causing the Garrison rovers to crash.  
"Aw man! Mr. Harris just chiked out Professor Montgomery! ... No, no, he's fine." Said Hunk as he watched the sense behind him, Keith this time says "Big man, lean right!" again Hunk complies and the hovercraft jumps one cliff to the next, causing another rover to crash. Hunk spies the cliff's edge ahead of them.  
"Guys? Is th-th-th-tha-tha—Is that a cliff up ahead?" Hunk asked worriedly, as he watched the cliff edge come closer.  
"Ooooh no, no, no! No, no, no, no—!" Repeated Lance as he thought Keith was crazy.  
"Yup." Keith said, He smirks and increases speed while everyone else screams. The hovercraft jumps off the cliff.  
"What are you doing?! You're going to kill us all!" screamed Lance over the wind at Keith.  
"Shut up and trust me!" Keith says, He knew what he was doing. Keith safely avoids crashing and continues flying into the desert, escaping the Garrison, back to his shack. After they settle in Keith taps Avi on the shoulder. She turns to face him, her eyes glistening in the moonlight. He gestures for to follow him, they enter his room, Shiro is still unconscious.  
“So have you been?” Keith asked his old co-pilot and medic.  
“I’ve been better,” She replies,her eyes have a slight greenish tint to her normally tarnished-polished bronze eyes, she places her hand on the right side of her neck, Keith only catch a glint of a long thin scar that traveled from the back of her neck at the base of her head, to the base of her neck. They were no longer cadets, fighter pilot and medic/copilot, just two teenagers with similar situations but different outcomes, They were just Keith and Avi.  
“Lets talked outside, I know you like the stars Avigayil,” Keith said, Avi knew when he used her actual name. The two stepped outside on the porch and talked with one another as old friends.  
“… I basically broke up with him, We didn’t click so we thought it best to end our relationship, Well, I ended it, I dated you real rival, That didn’t end well because of how time I spent with you, so we broke also, because he figured out I was checking you, so I mostly spent my time finding out what happened on the Kerberos mission,” Said Avi as she finished her story.  
“I’m surprised you didn’t even get in trouble,” Said Keith.  
“Oh, I did, believe, But I was more sneakier than them,” She said with a smile. They talked for a few more minutes and head back inside, Shiro had awoken.  
,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,Time skip’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,  
Shiro stands outside a desert shack at sunrise, Keith and Avi approach, Shiro faces the younger adults.  
"It's good to have you back." Said Keith, Avi nods, though worry shows in her eyes, she knew there’s something on his mind, she didn’t need to say it.  
"Heh. It's good to be back." Said Shiro a slight smile appearing on his face,  
"So what happened out there? Where... were you?”Asked Keith, his former mentor seemed to shiver at the thought.  
"I wish I could tell you. My head's still pretty scrambled. I was on an... alien ship but... somehow I escaped. It's all a blur. How did you know to come save me when I crashed?" Said Shiro as he stared at his right arm.  
“Its natural for your brain to do that. You’ve been through a traumatic experience. By blocking the memories, its causing them to be blurry. This is when your body registers an overly traumatic experience by a process called memory distortion,” She said, her hands rubbing her arms out of habit, as she was just wearing her crop top, tank top and jeans with boots. Shiro laughed, patting the girl’s head.  
“Good to know that Avigayil Ahlam Alya Himmel has the brain of a scholar for medicine,the stars,biology, and other life subjects, and be able to spar with Keith,” Shiro said as he slightly ruffled Avi’s hair. causing it to become looser from the braided bun at the base of Avi’s neck.  
“Stop that,” Said Avi as she tried to evade the latter’s hand. Keith shook his head before he spoke, "You should come see this."  
Shiro and Avi follow Keith into the shack. Inside, Keith shows Shiro, Lance, Hunk, Avi, and Pidge his board of a map, diagrams, and notes.  
“Amazing,” Avi said under her breath as she studied her friend’s research.  
"What have you been working on?" Shiro asks as he faces Keith.  
"I can't explain it, really. After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kinda... lost and... felt myself drawn out to this place. It's like something... some energy, was telling me to search." Said Keith, the experiences he had weren’t something he could put to words.  
"For what?" Shiro asked the former cadet  
"Well, I didn't really know at the time... until I stumbled across this area. It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night. Then you showed up." Keith said, gesturing to his board and then nodding his head towards Shiro,  
"... I should... thank you all for getting me out. Lance, right?" Said Shiro ,as he offers Lance his prosthetic hand. Lance hesitates but shakes it. Shiro offers to shake Pidge and Hunk’s hand. Pidge is the only one who does.  
"The nervous guy's Hunk. I'm Pidge. So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?" Pidge asks, Avi’s eyes are directed at him with a look that said, ‘Pidge, be patient,’ Though Pidge wasn’t listening.  
"I'm not sure. I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces." Admitted Shiro, Avi glared at Pidge.  
"Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens. Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for all of us? Like where are they at this very moment?" Hunk asked, his fear and anxiety acting up, Avi had moved next to his and had placed a softened, smooth, deft hand on his back, Hunk’s eyes met her own, she breathed in and then breathed out.  
"I can't really put it together. I-I remember the word "Voltron". It's some kind of weapon they're looking for, but I don't know why. Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do." said Shiro, Hunk spoke up.  
"Well last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and I found this picture. Look it's his girlfriend and Avi.” Hunk shows everyone a picture of “Pidge” and a girl along with Avi. Pidge steals the photo back from Hunk.  
"Hey, gimme that! What were you doing in my stuff?" Asked Pidge as he glared at Hunk.  
"I wa—I was looking for a candy bar. But then, I started reading his diary." Said Hunk, He then pulls out Pidge’s diary. Pidge steals it back from Hunk.  
"WHAT?!" Asked Pidge as he held his diary close to his body.  
"And I noticed that the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line." Said Hunk, Avi perks up.  
"Frown... who?" Keith asked confused.  
"It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only this element doesn't exist on Earth. I thought it might be this Voltron, and I think I can build a machine to look for it, kinda like a Voltron Geiger Counter." Explained Hunk, Avi pipes in with information on the Fraunhofer lines.  
“ they’re named after Joseph von Fraunhofer, these lines used originally to observe dark features in the optical spectrum of the sun. So if Voltron is emanating some kind of energy that can be traced, We can find Voltron,” She said, Hunk nodded in agreement.  
"Hunk, you big, gassy genius!" He said Before he faced Avi, “Thanks for the extra information, how did you know that?” Avi then said, “My cousins were computer geeks,when tracking things, they used Fraunhofer lines to pick up radial decay.”  
"It's pretty fascinating, really. Th-The wavelength looks like this." said Hunk as he pulls out a graph of the wavelength from his vest pocket. Keith grabs it from him.  
"Give me that." said Keith, He matches the wavelength's appearance to an array of boulders he has seen and has a photo of. Hunk builds the Geiger Counter and they out to the canyon.  
,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,Time skip’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,  
An hour later, the team arrives at the location with Hunk’s new device.  
"... OK. I admit it. This is super freaky." Said Lance as they stood in front of the canyon.  
"I'm getting a reading." Said Hunk as he uses the device to locate a cave with ancient carvings inside.  
"What are these?" asks Shiro as he looked at the carving in amazement.  
"These are the lion carvings I was telling you about. They're everywhere around here,” said Keith. Avi approaches one of the walls, placing her hand slightly above the carving.  
“Amazing,” She said as she studied the intricate carving. It reminded her of the anasazi pictographs.  
“Not as Amazing as you,” Said Lance, He approaches a carving and touches it, causing all of them to light up, surprising everyone. Avi feels energy humming in the air.  
"Whoa... Whoa!" says a surprised Lance as he stumbles away.  
"Heh, they've never done that before." Keith said, The ground beneath starts to shake them collapses and the team falls into a cavern of water. Lance is the first to look up and see a Blue Lion inside a force field.  
"They are everywhere." Said Lance, a Blue lion towers over them.  
"Is this it? Is this the Voltron?" Asks Pidge as he stares at the large mechanical feline,  
"It... must be." said Shiro.  
"This is what's been causing all this crazy energy out here." said Keith as he approaches the Blue Lion, the rest of the team slowly follows.  
"Looks like there's a force field around it." observed Keith as they walked closer to it.  
"Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?" Asked Lance as he walked side to side.  
"Hmm... No." said Shiro, Avi shook her head.  
"Yeah. The eyes are totally following me." Said Lance, Avi opened her mouth to ask when something spoke in her mind, A voice, two voices actually, The first voice was like water, while the other was like wind. The Chronicles of Darkness came to mind.  
“Long ago during the beginning of the Gataetan empire the princess of Azearthia was exiled and her twin brother was trying to prove her innocence. The princess a cunning warrior and gifted in many things crash landed on a Planet in a far off system. She was helped and given a home among the planet she had crash on. Her brother kept constant contact with her. During a war she helped in any way she could and proved useful. When an alliance was made her brother reported civil unrest was lurking in the empire and she need to get help. When she had revealed who she was, she told her situation of her home. The other five leader had known she was of ancient decent but to be the daughter of the ruling monarch of the ancient alien race was rare. They lived sheltered lives during the early times because of the constant uproars, they weren’t safe. But here she was, They agreed to help her to what they can. One day a meteor fell from the sky into one of the planets…” The legend was lost to time and was murky at best, Even Avi didn’t understand it, Her parents were often secretive, often vague in their answers of thing of their different other worldly cultures, but now the often thought fantasy until now.  
Keith runs up to the force field and touches it with no reaction whatsoever, it simply just ripples at his touch, the others standing in front of the lion.  
"I wonder how we get through this?” Keith asks, Lance stand next to him,  
"Maybe you just have to knock."  
Lance literally knocks on the force field and it reacts, dissipating and igniting the area around them in blue. The team sees a streak of purple,blue,indigo,green,red, and yellow flying in the sky before combining to form Voltron.  
"Woah..." Said Everyone, minus Hunk and Avi.  
"Uh, did everyone just see that?" Lance asked.  
"Voltron is a robot! Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!" exclaimed Hunk  
"And this thing is only one part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are." said an ecstatic Pidge  
"This is what they're looking for." Shiro said in awe.  
"Incredible." Said Keith. Avi had remained silent, her eyes becoming glossy, before they rolled back into her head and fainted, Shiro was there to catch her. The Blue Lion suddenly lowers its head and opens its mouth to allow them inside, terrifying Hunk and Pidge. Lance hesitates, but gleefully enters and takes a seat in the cockpit.  
"Here we go." Lance sits down and The seat jolts forward, making Lance scream, and the command console activates.  
"Heheh! Alright! Very nice!" commented Lance as he looked around.  
"OK guys, I-I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all, y'know, aware: We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now." said Hunk as he stared at the rest of his teammates.  
Lance senses the Blue Lion communicating with him. Avi’s eyes snap open, surprising the others.  
"Whoa, did you guys just hear that?" Lance asked the others.  
"Hear what?" Keith asked confused.  
"I-I think it's talking to me. Hmm... Um..." Lance presses a few buttons; the Blue Lion stands up and roars. Hunk and Pidge scream.  
"OK. Got it. Now let's try this." Lance said confidently.   
Lance smashes the Blue Lion out of the cavern and takes off flying, doing somersaults and wild turns in the air, terrifying the team. Hunk and Pidge are still screaming.  
"YOU ARE. THE WORST. PILOT. EVER." Keith yells, Avi who had gain enough of her bearings to realize the situation.  
“AND DO YOU THINK HE CARES?!” She yelled as Lance continued flying.  
Lance joins in on the screaming.   
Meanwhile, At the Galaxy Garrison, Iverson and a guard witnessed the Blue Lion flying.  
"What in the Sam Hill is that?" He asked  
"It appears to be a flying blue lion, sir." replies the guard.  
Iverson is unimpressed, Meanwhile,again the Blue Lion lands and runs along the desert at high speed,"Isn't this awesome?!" Lance asks the others.  
“What do you think?!” Snaps Avi.  
"Make it stop! Make it stop!" pleaded Hunk, He was bug eyed and pale.  
"I'm not making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot!" yelled Lance as the Blue Lion takes off into the sky.  
"Where are you going?!" ask Keith as Lance hands move with the joystick.  
"I just said it's on autopilot! It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we're supposed to stop it." Said Lance as he pointed out the fact THAT ALIENS WERE COMING TO EARTH.  
"What did it say, exactly?!" Pidge asks Lance.  
"Well, it's not like it's saying words, more like feeding ideas into my brain. Kind of." Said Lance, Avi throws him a look.  
“Oh, fantastic, that gives us nothing on how it is talking to you. What did it do, play Pictionary?” Avi asked sarcastically.  
“Someone seems annoyed,” Commented Lance.  
“Considering the fact that I was somehow knocked out and talked to an alien lion ,and had a lot of information revealed, along with the fact that aliens are coming to earth. Yes, I'm annoyed and still processing things,” Avi admitted.  
"Well, if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, like—I don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone. Sorry, Lion, nothing personal." Said Hunk.  
Shiro speaks up.his voice his is panicked "You don't understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead."  
Everyone stares at Hunk "... Oh. Never mind then." He says.  
The Blue Lion leaves the Earth's atmosphere and a warship from the Galra Empire suddenly appears. Everyone gasps at the sight of the ship itself.  
"Uh... Holy crow! Is that really an alien ship?!" Exclaimed Hunk as he stared at the menacing vessel in front of them.  
"They found me..." Shire said quietly, fear appeared in his eyes, Avi’s dart to the side.  
The Galra warship opens fire. "We've got to get it out of here!" Pidge yelled, the lasers being fired did little to ease their fears.  
"Hang on!" Lance yells, he pilots to dodge the onslaught of laser guns.  
"Ah! Alright! OK, I think I know what to do!" Lance yelled as he maneuvered.  
"Be careful, man! This isn't a simulator." Pidge exclaimed, mentioning yesterday’s incident.   
"Well, that's good. I always wreck the simulator." Said Lance, Avi shook her head, a slight smile on her face.  
Lance uses the Blue Lion's mouth cannon to blast the length of the warship.  
"Let's try this." Lance said as he uses the Blue Lion's claws to tear into the warship's side.  
"Nice job, Lance!" Shire cheers Lance on.  
"OK, I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet." said Lance as he steers the lion away from earth.  
Meanwhile Inside the warship, the Unnamed Galra Commander that captured Shiro a year previous speaks to Zarkon through a video transmission.  
"Lord Zarkon, the escaped prisoner and his people found the Lion. It attacked us and is heading out of the system." said the commander.  
"Follow that Lion and alert all ships in the area to intercept. Capturing that Lion is your first and only priority." instructed Zarkon.  
"Yes, your Majesty. Full power after the Lion!" yelled the Galra Commander to his soldiers and the Galra warship pursues the Blue Lion.  
"Oh, no!" Exclaimed Hunk as the warship followed.  
"They're gaining on us!" Pidge yells  
"It's weird. They're not trying to shoot us. Th-They're just chasing." Lance said.  
“The voice in my head pointed out the fact that the Galra want the Blue Lion for something, I didn’t catch the rest of it because the lion faded out,” Said Avi.  
“OK, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good? I am not on board with this new direction, guys." Says Hunk.  
“Not like we much of choice in here to escape,” Muttered Avi.  
"Where are we?" asked Keith as he looked out the eyes of the Blue lion.  
"Edge of the solar system. There's Kerberos." said Shiro as he pointed out a small moon of Pluto. Avi studied the small planet and its five moons, as it floated through the Kuiper Belt, seeing it up close, It was the most beautiful sight Avi had ever seen.  
“To think that beyond our solar system and beyond our own galaxy, light years away exist aliens who have their own cultures,values,history,art,religion and more,”Avi said softly with a smile on her face, “But to think that…” She trails off.  
"It takes months for our ships to get out this far. We got out here in five seconds." Pidge finishes his friends thoughts.  
A swirling vortex of blue and purple appeared before them, the broader around it made it seem bigger, dangerous.  
"What is that?!" Hunk asked, whatever it was, it was alien even to them.  
"Uh, this may seem crazy, but I think the Lion wants us to go through there." said Lance.  
"Where does it go?" Asked Pidge  
"I-I don't know. Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?" Asked Lance as he faced the older man along with the others, Shiro thought for a moment before he spoke up.  
"Whatever's happening, the Lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together." The team looks at each other in silence, It was just the six of them now,together. Whatever happened, there was no turning back.  
"... All right. Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow." Said Lance and the Blue Lion enters the Wormhole and it disappears before the Galra warship can follow. Never to see Earth for a long time.  
,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’Time Skip’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’,’  
The team groans from the turbulence of the Wormhole and exit to a different part of the universe.  
"Whoa. That was..." Lance began to say but Hunk grunts and vomits in the Blue Lion, but pauses.  
"So sorry—" Hunk says as he continues to vomit.  
"I'm just surprised it took this long." Says Pidge only to have Avi scold him, “Pidge.”  
"I don't recognize any of these constellations. We must be a long, long way from Earth." Said Shiro.  
"The Lion seems to want to go to this planet. I think... I think it's going home." Commented Lance as the Blue Lion blasts towards a planet similar to earth, entering its atmosphere, the team huddles closer together from the intense turbulence.  
"Guys, personal space! Hunk, your breath is killing me." Said Lance, pointing out the fact it was hard to breath with them in his bubble.  
"Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious Wormhole? Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?" Asks Hunk, Avi shrugs and says.  
“we can’t go back, might as well follow.”  
"It got us away from that alien warship, didn't it?" Lance pointed out to the others.  
"I don't know if you noticed, but we're in an alien warship." stated Keith annoyed.  
"Oh, are you scared?" teased Lance, Keith give the Cuban a deadpan look  
"With you at the helm? Terrified." Said Keith.  
"All right, knock it off! No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together." Shiro said using his ‘Dad voice’ on them.  
“At least we aren’t trapped in eternal outer space forever,” Said Avi, Pidge throws Avi an annoyed look.  
"So, what do we do?" Pidge asks the others.  
"First, we find out where we're headed. Lance?" Shiro says before he faces Lance.  
"I don't know. I'm sorry. The Lion's not talking to me anymore. ... Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Shh! Listen. I think I hear something." Said Lance,A high-pitched squeal sounds along with the faintest whiff of sulfur mixed with rotten eggs and a dash of stinky Methane, IT was a familiar smell to Avi, it was the perfume Eau De vou the stinkman, The pungent nose death, Avi covers her sensitive nose.  
"I'm hearing it, too." Said Keith.  
"It's, uh—It's kind of a—a high-pitched squeal?" Hunk agrees,Lance farts, the team holds their noses in disgust.  
“Really Lance,” Says Avi.  
"Come on, Lance!" Said three of the five males on board.  
"But seriously, there's a Castle up ahead." Said Lance and Everyone's amazed as the Blue Lion approaches the Castle and Castle activates, The Lion lands in the courtyard.   
"Wow." says Keith.  
“This is amazing,” says Avi.  
"Keep your guard up." said Shiro.  
"Something wrong?" Asked Pidge, turing to face the older man.  
"My crew was captured by aliens once. I'm not going to let it happen again." Says Shiro as stands in front of Pidge. Avi is about to say something after the team exits the Blue Lion, it stands up, startling everyone. Avi turns towards the castle.  
"Oh no! Oh no! I knew it was going to eat us! No!" Hunk panics as The Blue Lion roars, opening the Castle's doors. Hunk cowers behind Shiro until the doors finish opening.  
"Oh, the door is open. Guess I was wrong about you." Hunk says to the Blue Lion.  
The eerie silence bemuses the team as they enter the vestibule.  
"Hellooo?" Hunk’s voice echoes in the emptiness while everyone stares at him, startled. Hunk shrugs.  
"From the size of the Lion, I expected these steps to be bigger." Says Pidge.  
“Not a lion but a person,” Said Avi. “ A really tall person.” They continue to walk around until a beam of light appears as the vestibule activates. Everyone gasps as a barrier appears, a robotic monotone voice echoes.  
"Hold for identity scan."  
"What?" Says Pidge, The thing or whatever it was scanned them.  
"Why are we here? What do you want with us?" Shiro asks defensively.  
"Whoa!" Said Pidge and Lance as Crystal torches light up a path.  
"I guess we're going that way." says Pidge and as the team goes forward, more crystal torches ignite to lead them deeper inside. Hunk’s voice echoes as he calls out.  
"Hello? ... Hellooo?" Hunk calls out and soon the teams arrives in a room of the castle.  
"Hello?" Hunk calls again, nothing.  
"Where are we?" Lance asks as he looks around  
"It's some kind of control room." The console Pidge is looking at suddenly activates and two pods rise from the floor.  
"Are these guys... dead?" Hunk asks nervously ,one of the sleep pods opens, revealing a young woman inside as she instantly awakens.  
"Father!" says the young women, Lance immediately catches her in his arms. He blushes at the sight of her and dons a suave persona.  
"Hello." he says.  
"Who are you? Where am I?" The woman asks, she slowly gains her bearings.  
"I'm Lance. And you're right here in my arms." Said Lance to the woman.  
"Your... ears." Said the woman as she stared at his ears.  
"... Yeah?" Asked Lance, He was confused.  
"They're hideous. What's wrong with them?" Says the woman.  
"Nothing's wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them!" Lance gets defensive, Avi takes a defensive stance behind Shiro. The woman grabs Lance by the ears and puts him in a restraining hold.  
"Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my Castle?" She asks and Lance responds to get her to let go.  
"A giant blue lion brought us here! That's all we know!"  
"How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its Paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless... How long has it been?" asks the woman.  
"We don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help." Says Shiro. “And could give us your name,” Said Avi.  
"I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea. I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep." said Allura as she accesses the console by placing her hands on it; a screen appears.  
"Okay, that's how that works." says Pidge, Avi smiles and then the second sleep pod opens, revealing a ginger haired man. He gasps at the sight of Lance.  
"E-Enemy combatants!" He says and he jumps towards Lance but the cuban side-steps him, so the man loses his balance.  
"Quiznak! You're lucky I have a case of the old "Sleep Chamber Knees". Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so and—One, two, three—" Said the man as he imitates his fighting moves and snaps his fingers. "—Sleepy time!" Avi gives a deadpan look.  
"Well, before you did that, I'd—Hoo! Ha! Hiyah!" Says Lance as he imitates rudimentary karate, "—Like that."  
"Oh, Really?! Well how could you do that when I've already come at you with this?!" says the ginger and he bends down and pretends to strike repeatedly, "Ha, ha, ha, ha-ey!"  
"Man, these guys are good." Says Hunk.  
“Don’t encourage them,” Says Avi.  
"It can't be..." Said Allura, her discovery planetary shattering.  
"What is it?" asks the ginger as he faces the princess.  
"We've been asleep for 10,000 years!" Says Allura as she recalls her last memory of being awake. The fighting,the fire, her home being destroyed. Her memories end.   
"Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed. Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization..." Allura trails off but soon, she is enraged.  
Zarkon!" Allura says angrily.  
Shiro recalls Zarkon’s face."Zarkon...?"  
“Who is Zarkon?” Asks Avi as she sees there's more than meets the eye.  
"He was the King of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people." Said Allura as if the name and person were vile.  
"I remember now... I was his prisoner." Said Shiro, this surprises Allura.  
"He's still alive? Impossible!" Allura said in disbelief.  
"I can't explain it, but it's true. He's searching for a super weapon called Voltron." Said Shiro, Avi places a comforting hand on the older male’s shoulder.  
"He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does." Allura explains to them.

Meanwhile at Zarkon’s Central Command, a hooded woman is surrounded by glowing purple crystals and scrying for information on a magic circle. Suddenly sensing something, the woman goes to inform Zarkon, “The Blue Lion has returned, and now I feel a resurgence of Altean energy."  
"Alfor's daughter lives? How?" Zarkon is surprised.  
"I know not, but it is time to reclaim what is rightfully ours." says the robed figure  
"Yes. I shall wipe that foul race from the universe forever and take back Voltron. Contact my commanders." Says Zarkon. Another robed figure appears, A mask cover their face, but her eyes shown from underneath.  
“High priestess Hagger,Emperor Zarkon, there has been a resurgence of powerful Gataetan energy,” Said the figure. Hagger studied the now kneeling figure.  
“Keep an eye on it, Malrea,” Said Hagger.  
“Yes, high priestess,” Said Malrea, On a Galra warship, a tall Galran is charging his prosthetic arm.  
"Emperor Zarkon requests an audience." said another Galran. The imitating Galran receives Zarkon’s video transmission at the warship's Bridge.  
"Commander Sendak, the Princess of Altea is alive and hiding in your sector. We believe she alone holds the whereabouts of the remaining Lions. Your battle fleet is the closest to her location. Retrieve her and the Lions. With them all, the Galra Empire will be unstoppable." Said Zarkon To Sendak.  
"I fight for the Empire. I conquer in the name of Galra. No foe has ever stood in my way and none ever will. Vrepit sa!" Replies Sendak and Zarkon ends the transmission.  
"Set a course for Arus." Commanded Sendak.  
Back at the castle, Allura stands at the Sleep Chamber console with a plate of food goo floating nearby. She isn’t hungry and she needs to find Voltron.  
" Princess, you must eat. It's been 10,000 years!" Says Coran.  
"I'm not hungry." Replies Allura,Avi speaks up.  
“Allura, you were in the equivalent of a coma, having proper nutrition and rest will help you function.”  
"Man, 10,000 years? That's like one thousand plus ten." Says Lance smugly.  
"That's times ten." Says Keith calmly.  
"Whatever, dropout." Says Lance  
“Lance, stop,” Says Avi.  
"I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving." Said Hunk.  
"Yeah, but you've thrown up, like, five times." Comments Pidge.  
"Hmm... Good point." agrees Hunk, He begins eating the food goo, stops and shrugs,continuing to eat although disgusted.  
"I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago. It must have been an incredible place." Shiro says as he looks around.  
"Yes, it was... but now it is gone and we're the last Alteans alive." Coran says sadly. Both Alteans mourn the loss of their home, until Allura hears a squeak from her sleep pod and is happy to find four Altean Mice.  
"Looks like we're not the last, after all." She says.  
The castle alarms blare. and a Galra warship appears on-screen.  
"A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!" exclaims Coran to the rest of the occupants in the room  
"How did they find us?!" Allura asks.  
"I'm not sure, but I bet it's Keith's fault." Lance suggest with animosity.  
"Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better... after getting us stuck on the other side of a Wormhole!" Keith replies to Lance’s comment.  
"I'LL STICK YOU IN A WORMHOLE!”Yells Lance. Both appear ready to fight each other, but both Avi and Shiro stop the pair. Avi is holding them apart.  
"Stow it, cadets! This is no time to place blame, it's time to work as a team. How long before they arrive?" Shiro says, like a father to his children on how to fight.  
"At their speed? Oh, well, uh, carry the two... I'd say probably a couple of days?" Replies Coran to Shiro’s question.  
“I have a bad feeling that it's going to be less,” Says Avi, but the rest brush it off.  
"Good. Let them come! By the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron, and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire!" Says Allura, instilling confidence into everyone… Until Hunk burps.  
"Sorry! Food goo." Says Hunk, Avi glares at him. “Hunk, you ruined a moment,” she thought.  
"Princess, there are six of these Lions. How are we going to find the rest?" Says Shiro. Allura takes them to another room, Allura stands in the center under a large crystal.  
"King Alfor connected the Lions to Allura's life force. She alone is the key to the Lions' whereabouts." Explains Coran. Allure activates the computer, opening up a map of the entire universe.  
"Whoa!" All the humans were amazed.  
"These are... coordinates. The Black Lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue Lion." Said Pidge as he studies the coordinates.  
"Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage!" Says Coran, Both Avi and Pidge share a look.  
"Very observant. That's because the Black Lion is in the Castle." Complements Allura.  
“Why?” Asks Avi  
"To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the Castle. It can only be freed if the other four Lions are present."  
"As you have found, the Lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The Quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his Lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain." Allura explains to the future paladins, she starts off with Shiro, giving him the Black Lion.  
"The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion." She then gives the Green Lion to Pidge.  
"The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion. The Blue Lion—" She then faces Lance and gives his the blue lion, Lance interrupts, "—Whope, hold up, let me guess: Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?" Allura is annoyed but continues on to Hunk, giving him the Yellow Lion.  
"The... Yellow Lion is caring and kind." She sends Hunk’s way,"Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together." Hunk points to himself unsure, until Avi gives an encouraging smile. Allura continues on to Keith.  
"The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion."  
"What? This guy?" Ask Lance and both boys glare at each other, Allura turns to Avigayil.  
“The Indigo Lion is the heart,soul and mind of Voltron, it is sincere and integral,The wisest of the lions, its paladin is highly responsible and highly intuitive, a dreamer and orderly warrior. It is faithful to its pride. Though it is not a known fighter, the indigo lion is the seeker and protector of truth and will protect its fellow pride members in time. It is fast as it is wise, stern yet kind it is a lion of many talents of the mind, ” Said Allura, She didn’t hesitate like she did with the Red lion and gives it to the girl, But she hands the hologram over to Avi,who takes it and nods.  
"Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the Castle. After 10,000 years, it... might need some work." Admits Allura, But Coran is quick to reassure.  
"Don't worry, we'll find it soon. They don't call me "The Coranic" for nothing. It's because it sounds like "mechanic." So... Coranic, mechanic. It's not—It doesn't sound... exactly like it. It's similar." All six lions roar in union and charge together forming the huge robot Voltron.  
"Once all the Lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe." Explains Allura to the now christened paladins.  
"Awesome!" Exclaims Hunk in excitement  
"Oh..." Says Pidge.  
"Wait. Okay, we're going to be in there and flying Lions. Got that part. How do Lions turn into legs? Also, is this going to be a long trip? Because I have to pee. Do you people pee?" Says Hunk.  
"You know we don't have much time. Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one. Keith, you and Avi go find the Indigo Lion,” Orders Shiro.  
"In the meantime, I'll get this Castle's defenses ready. They'll be sorely needed." Says Allura  
"I'll ready a couple of pods a-and load in the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion and Indigo Lion.” Said Coran as he did just that.  
As the three teams head out, Shiro places his hand on Avi’s shoulder.  
“Good luck,” He said, Avi nod.  
“You too,” She replies.  
"We can only keep the Wormholes that lead to the other Lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work. The good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So, if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. Enjoy the trip!" explains Coran.  
"Wait—" Pidge begins.  
"Wait! What? No! OK—!" Panics Lance  
"I did not receive the memo on this." Said Hunk and soon they are through the wormholes. And with that they off to find three lions.  
Keith was piloting the pod, It was silent and as they were heading towards a barren wasteland.  
“I’m going to check the backseat,” Said Avi as she got up and went to the backseat to look around.  
“All right, we will be landing soon,” Replied Keith. Avi nods and looks around finds a small box with two sets of clothing for cold climate. Putting on one of the sets, she puts them over her clothes, before telling Keith, to which he changed into the other set. Avi who had been piloting was relieved of her duty and Keith takes over. Upon entering the atmosphere, something goes wrong.  
Meanwhile with Shiro and Pidge arrive at the densely-forested Green Planet and explore it using an Altean compass to guide them.  
"Look!" Pidge points towards a canoe with a lion carved as its bowsprit. A sloth-like alien suddenly appears beside them and startles them; Shiro and Pidge yell, causing Pidge to climb on to Shiro.  
"It's just a... whatever... that thing is." Pidge is speechless. The sloth-like alien recognizes the Voltron symbol on Pidge’s compass."I... I think he wants us to get in his canoe." Says Pidge.  
"Then I guess we should go." Shiro agrees with Pidge.  
"Huh?" Pidge is confused and Shiro speaks up.  
"I've been locked up by aliens for a year. This is nothing." Shiro and Pidge peacefully ride the canoe as the sloth-like alien paddles them towards the Green Lion, squeaks are heard from the inhabitants of the forest.  
"I wonder if Hunk and Lance are having as good a time as us, along with Avi and Keith,”Pidge thought to himself.  
Back on the windy planet, Avi slowly awakens from her unconscious state. ‘my head,’ She thought as she felt pulsating pain in her head  
“Keith,” She calls out, nothing. Unbuckling the seatbelt, she falls to the ground…sealing. Looking around, she catches, a sight of crimson. Upon closer inspection, she realizes its blood,feeling more blood drip on to her head, she looks up and sees Keith. He is limp, blood is dripping from a wound on his forehead. Quickly getting his down,which was not easy, Avi goes into medical mode. She is quick to treat his wound, with that done, she looks outside,It was windy, but it also looked like it snowing. With no choice, she pulled Keith into a one man carry, and searched for the cave. Meanwhile, Lance and Hunk are being chased by Galra fighter jets and coming under heavy fire. Both of them scream for dear life among the blaring alarms.  
"Oh, no! No, no, no! Oh! Oh, no!" Both say as a Galra fighter jets hit the Blue Lion with missiles, knocking it out of the sky.  
"I thought Coran said these planets were peaceful!" Yells Hunk.  
"Maybe "peaceful" means something else in Altean!" replied Lance as he prevents the Blue Lion from crashing and flies towards a Galra mine. Hunk pulls up an Altean compass.  
"According to the coordinates, we're right on top of the Yellow Lion. It's below there, where they're mining for the ore. They don't even know the Lion is there. Or maybe they just got here and they're digging for the Lion? What do you think, Lance?" Hunk faces Lance.  
"Who cares? Just go get it! I'm dropping you down there." Says Lance, Hunk panics again   
"Me? Down there? No. No, no, no." Hunk shakes his head but Lance reassures him.  
"Yes, I'll cover you!" and Lance dives the Blue Lion to the surface and runs it toward the mine under laser fire.  
"No, what if the Yellow Lion doesn't work? Wh-What if I—What if I can't get in the mine? What if I start crying? It's too late! I'm already crying!" Sobs Hunk.  
"Sorry, no time for questions." Replies Lance and he quickly ejects Hunk and he rolls towards the mine while Lance draws the heavy laser fire away from him. Hunk opens a mine lift's controls and starts hot-wiring them.  
"Oh Yeah, sure, just drop me off in an alien planet. That's cool, man. It's only occupied by mean purple aliens that want to kill me, but whatever. Just ignore them and go connect with a big, yellow, mechanical cat. Easy-peasy. Yeah. That all makes a ton of sense to me." Says Hunk to himself and The Galra lift goes down into them mine.]  
"Cool...! Okay, I'm in a giant hole. Now what, Hunk?" Hunk gets closer to the Yellow Lion, causing the carvings around him to glow and show a path.  
"... Ooh. Pretty." He says and a massive glowing circle appears in front of him.  
"How am I... going to get through that?" Hunk asks himself and he notices a mobile drill.  
Hmm? Hmm..." Back with Lance, he struggles while he flies the Blue Lion into the sky to draw the attacks. Hunk finds the Yellow Lion after drilling through the cave wall around it. Lance battles the Galra, but they start firing at the mine entrance.  
"Oh, no!" says Lance an the Galra fighter jets cause a massive explosion.  
"HUNK!" Yells Lance, thinking he lost his friend.  
Back with Avi, she collapses on the cave floor. Leaning Keith against the cave wall, she pulls out her compass, she looks at it. Sighing she leans against the wall and runs a hand over her face. She wanted to give up, she really did, but she wouldn’t. Looking up she is face to face with silver eyes of a lion.  
“Follow me,” The lion said. Avi stands up but she hesitates and looks back at Keith.  
“I will protect him,” Said the lion to ease the girl’s fears. Avi starts walking, her footsteps echoing in the cave. The deeper she goes, the windier it got. Pulling her cloak closer, Avi walked. The engravings glowed a soft indigo. Walking until she reached a dead end. She looks around,until she notices a large mirror. Walking over to it, her reflection stares back at her. Suddenly she saw Pidge, A different Pidge, Pidge stood taller, a look in their eyes have seen too much. Avi looks behind herself, no one is there.  
“You are a traitor,” Said Pidge.  
“What do you mean?” Avi asks confused,”Katie, why would I betray you?”  
“You lied, you killed him!” Yelled Pidge, the others appeared and chanted the word traitor and killer. Avi pleaded them to stop. everything stopped and Avi looked up and met familiar brown eyes.  
Shiro and Pidge are still riding along peacefully in the canoe, but Pidge begins to have doubts about himself.  
"I know the Princess said that this is supposed to be my Lion, but what if she's wrong? I mean, she's probably not wrong. She's a princess, but I'm not a pilot, even though... I've always wanted to be a pilot. I mean, I read all the fighter manuals, but never got to fly the simulator. But, hey, I can't be all that worse than Lance. He crashed all the time. But what if I get in there and it doesn't respond? What if I get in there and it's too big and my feet don't touch the pedals? What if there aren't even pedals?!” Pidge rambles, Shiro stops him.  
"You're rambling. Listen... Our commander on the Kerberos Mission is the smartest man I ever met, and he always said, 'If you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great.'" Pidge smiles smiles fondly. The canoe stops at a root-covered stone temple and Shiro and Pidge approach the steps; the lion carvings glow from Pidge’s presence.  
"Go. Be great." Says Shiro and Pidge grins and runs towards the temple's summit. Although nothing is found at the top, a growl is heard and light glows beneath Pidge,Who jumps inside of the temple.   
"Whoo-hoo-hoo!"The Green Lion finally breaks free from its tomb, Shiro is surprised.  
“Why, why must you haunt me,” Pleads Avi.  
“You are pathetic,” Said the man, Avi replies, “says the man who tried to kill his daughter.”  
“You will not mention Shui,” Said a woman sternly. Avi turns her head away.  
“I should have ended your life, along with Shui’s that night,” Said Shui’s father.  
“Shun did nothing to wrong to either of you,” Retorts Avi.  
“She became a freak of nature!” Yelled Shun’s father, “Just like you.” Avi tensed up, She was used to be called a freak. this continued for some time, leaving Avi silently sobbing on the ground.  
“I see you are strong, you have faced much tribulation,” A familiar voice caught Avi’s attention. She looked up and saw she was face to face with The Indigo Lion.  
“Keith,” She said as she is about to head back, the same indigo lion appears, Keith is on its back, healed and without a scratch. The Indigo lion purrs, the smaller one disappears. Avi hugs Keith and asks him what happened. Keith explained, How he was fading in and out, the lion healing him, seeing Avi scared. Avi hugs Keith again, he hugs her back. The Indigo Lion purrs and the pair head inside the lion and fly back to the castle.  
Lance is fighting the Galra fighter jets on the planetoid.  
"Hunk, come on! Please, buddy!" Lance pleads,The Galra fighter jets hit the Blue Lion with a bombardment of laser fire and send it into a spin.  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Going down! We're going down!" The Blue Lion crash lands and struggles to stand. As the Galra fighter jets lock on and fire their missiles, Lance braces for impact.  
"Oh, no!" He said, Suddenly, the Yellow Lion appears, blocking the incoming missiles and flattening the fighter jets with its own body.  
"You okay, Lance?" Asks Hunk.  
"Hunk! I thought you were dead! You jumped in front of those shots to save my life!" Lance is relieved to see his friend.  
"Well, actually, I was trying to get out of the way. Thankfully, what this thing lacks in speed, it more than makes up for in armor. Man, can it take a beating! Ooh?" The Galra fighter jets fire more lasers; the Yellow Lion provides cover.  
"We've got incoming!" Hunk shouted and Allura appears on the command screen of the Blue Lion.  
"Paladins, please hurry back! I can't hold the Wormhole much longer!" She said,and Lance speaks up.  
"Let's get out of here!" The two Lions fly towards the Wormhole, although the Yellow Lion starts twirling towards it after getting hit by one of the Galra fighter jets. Hunk feels ill.  
"Ah—! Not this again...! Oh..." He said but Lance cuts him off.  
"Quit screwing around, Hunk! The Wormhole is closing!" Hunk and Lance safely reach the Wormhole.  
Avi and Keith returned, soon followed By Shiro and Pidge and finally, Both Lance and Hunk groaned as they enter the Bridge of the Castle of Lions where everyone waits.  
"You made it." Said Allura happily   
"Yeah, just barely. That was a nightmare. I almost puked out there. I felt like Hunk!" Exclaimed Lance.  
"Think how I felt. I am Hunk." Says Hunk.  
"Yeah... We had a tough time, too." Says Pidge and he shares a smile with Shiro.  
“Ours was…Interesting to say the least,” Says Avi as she and Keith share a brief glance with one another.  
"Did we find the Red Lion yet?" Shiro asks the two Alteans.  
"Allura just located it. There's a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is, the Red Lion's nearby. The bad news is, it's on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus. But wait, good news again. We're Arus!" Said Coran, this didn’t sound like good news to the human paladins.  
"They're here already?" Shiro asks.  
Coran replies ”Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting—I-It's more of an art than a science. Hmm?"  
A video transmission overtakes the Castle's screen, and Sendak appears.  
"Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the Lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet." Something in Avi’s mind snaps, her eyes glow white the turn black and she speaks in ancient, disembodied voice that sounded as if it belongs to someone else.  
“You will be defeated on earth, You may win now but you will never truly conquer earth,” She said. The transmission ends.  
“What just happened?” Asked Avi worriedly.  
"All right, let's not panic." Shiro said, Avi threw look that said it wasn’t a good idea to say that.  
"Not panic? Th-The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We only have five Lions." Hunk panics  
"Technically, only four working Lions." corrected Pidge.  
"That's right. Thank you, Pidge. Three working Lions an-and a Castle that's, like, 10,000 years old." Said Hunk, but Coran corrected him.  
"A-Actually, it's 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather—" Hunk is quick to stop the Altean.  
"Thanks, Coran. Thank you for that. See? Now is the perfect time to panic!" Said Hunk  
"Wait! This Castle has a particle barrier we can activate." Said Allura  
"Girl, you've already activated my par—" Lance was beginning to say.  
"—Lance!" Shiro warns and Avi whacks him in the back of the head.  
"The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last." Explains Coran.  
"Panic now?" Asks Hunk  
"No. We've just got to figure out our plan of action, aaand... figure it out quickly." said Shiro  
"I say we pop through a Wormhole and live to fight another day." Lance explains his plane  
"I second that. Yes. I mean, we tried to find all the Lions, right? We gave it the old college try. Couldn't do it. We only have three. We can't form Voltron. I man, I guess we could form a... snake? Or a worm! To go through that hole, Lance, that you were talking about." Added Hunk.  
"Then, it's settled. Allura, you ride with me. One of you take the old guy." Said Lance and Coran seethes.  
“Hold on a minute,” Says Avi, “Sure this isn’t our war and we were dragged in, But the Galra will take over this planet if we don’t help.”  
"We can't just abandon Arus. The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them." argues Pidge.  
"Okay. If we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone, like when we left Earth. We form the snake-worm thingamajig and we—hisss out of here." Hunk tried to reason.  
"Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway. Staying is our only option.”Said Keith.  
"Here's an option: shut your Quiznak." said Lance causing both Alteans to be both horrified and surprised,offended even.  
"I don't think you're using that word correctly." Said Keith to Lance.  
"What do you know, Mullet?" Asks Lance defensively.  
"We're staying." Said Keith.  
"Leaving!" Says Lance.  
"Staying!” Pidge says.  
"Snake!" Says Hunk.  
"Guys, stop! Princess Allura, these are your Lions. You've dealt with the Galra Empire before. You know what we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?" Shiro asks the Altean Princess.  
"I... I-I don't know." Admitted Allura.  
"Perhaps your father can help." Says Coran.  
"My father?" Allura asks. Coran takes Allura to the Castle's Memory Chamber.  
"Coran, what is this?" Asks Allura as she faces her advisor.  
"King Alfor knew there was a chance he might never see you again. So, his memories, his very being, were stored in this computer for you." Explains Coran, As Allura approaches the computer and a burst of light changes the Chamber to a vision of Altea. A holographic image of King Alfor, Allura’s Father, appears from the computer.  
"Father! Father, it is so good to see you." Said Allura.  
"Allura, my only child, how I've missed your face." Said The image of the late Altean King.  
"... I'm so frightened. A Galra ship is set to attack, and I don't know what to do. Please, Father, I need your help." Pleaded Allura as she wanted advise.  
"I would do anything to take this burden from you." Alfor spoke.  
"I don't know if we should run to preserve what we have or stay and risk everything. I want to fight, but the Paladins of old are gone. I know what you would do." Said Allura  
"I scattered the Lions of Voltron to keep them out of Zarkon's hands. You urged me to keep them and fight, but, for the greater good of protecting the universe, I chose to hide them." Replied Alfor.  
"I think I understand." Allura said.  
"No, daughter, you were right. I made a terrible mistake, one that cost the universe countless lives. Forming Voltron is the only way to stop Zarkon. You must be willing to sacrifice everything to assemble the Lions and correct my error." Said Alfor and the conversation ends. Allura dons a space suit and returns to the Paladins in the Command Room.  
"You six Paladins were brought here for a reason. The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope. We are the universe's only hope." She says and Shiro speaks up for all of them.  
"We're with you, Princess." The other paladins nod and Allura takes them to another room that looks like an armory, six set of colored coded armor, Everyone is hyped.  
"Your suits of armor." Says Allura.  
"Cool!" exclaims Lance.  
"Outstanding." Says Shiro.  
"Nice." Says Keith.  
"Oh, neat!" Exclaims Pidge.  
“Amazing,” Says Avi. Hunk starts comparing his body with that of his suit, doubting he will fit.  
"Hmm... Mmm... hmm." He seemed nervous, Avi places her hand on his shoulder. She gives the taller boy a smile, a genuine, honest ,gentle smile that is reassuring.  
"Princess, are you sure about this? They aren't exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer." Coran asks his princess.  
"No, but they're all we've got." Replied Allura.  
“Boys and Avi, it's time to suit up!" Said Shiro and the new Paladins don their armor. The suits themselves change to fit each of the paladins’ different builds, the armor seemed to latch on to the fabric. They stood tall, they looked like warriors.  
"The Bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a distinct shape for each Paladin." Explains Allura as they each receive their Bayard, Keith is a sword and shield,Lance a blaster type gun,Hunk a handheld canon and Pidge is a grappling hook with a knife head, Avi has yet to activate hers.  
"Aw, you got a cute little bayard." Lance said as if he were speaking to a child. Pidge strikes Lance in the gut and he is electrocuted.  
"Yeah, it is pretty cute.”Said Pidge, He turns to Avi.  
“What is yours?” He asks and Avi activates it. A spear appeared in her hands, it seemed to fit for her to, It was white with indigo detailing, the blade itself appeared to made out of energy. Avi then moves, she pretends to jab at someone, she then sweeps. Pidge smiles at Avi.  
"Shiro, I'm afraid your Bayard was lost with its Paladin." Said Allura.  
"I guess I'll just have to make do." Replied Shiro as he looked at his cyber prosthetic.  
The team gathers in the Bridge of the Castle.  
"You'll need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak's ship." Said Allura  
"That's a.. pretty big ship. How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is?" Keith asks the princess.  
"Oh, it's not a matter of 'we'. It's a matter of 'you'." Pidge replies.  
"Pidge is right. Once we get you in, you'll be able to feel its presence and track it down." Added Hunk.  
"Yeah. You know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?" Lance asks Keith.  
"Yeah. You made fun of me for that." Replies Keith.  
"And I'm proud of that, but turns out it's exactly like that mumbo-jumbo." Lance replies back.  
"Keith, remember, the Red Lion is extremely temperamental. You'll have to earn its respect." Allura tells Keith.  
"All right. Here's our plan of attack." Shiro explains the plan.  
"The Galra Empire knows about the Blue and Yellow Lion, but they don't know we have the Green Lion, too. Hunk, Lance, you'll act as a decoy by pretending to give yourselves up. While Sendak is distracted, Keith, Pidge,Avi, and I will sneak onto the ship in the Green Lion. Keith and I will find the Red Lion while Pidge and Avi guards our exit. Hunk, Lance, find some way to take down that ion cannon." Each of the paladins nodded and as Shiro finished explaining the plan. Each does their part. Lance and Hunk approach the Galra warship with the Blue Lion and Yellow Lion. Pidge flies to the underside of the warship with the Green Lion undetected. Lance sends Sendak a transmission.  
"Attention, Galra ship. Do not fire. We're surrendering our Lions." The transmission ends.  
"Hope this works." Says Lance.  
“I have a gut feeling it will,” Replies Avi over her comm.  
Pidge docks the Green Lion underneath the warship, and then cuts a hole into the warship's hull. Shiro,Keith,Avi and Pidge infiltrate inside. The Paladins communicate through their helmets.  
"Pidge, what's your ETA?" Lance asks Pidge.  
"We're in." Pidge replies.  
"Activate tractor beam." Sendak commands,The Galra warship unleashes a bright light.  
"What's that thing?" Hunk asks Lance.  
"I think that's our signal to get out of here!" Replies Lance and both pilot their lions away from the tractor beam.  
"They lied to us. Launch fighters!" Sendak is angry,Galra fighter jets deploy from the warship.  
"Hunk, you dismantle the ion cannon while I take these jerks on a space ride!" Lance tells Hunk.  
"Ten-four!" replies Hunk.  
Meanwhile,Inside the Galra warship, Shiro has an unnerving flashback.  
"I've been here before. After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us here." Explains Shiro but there is a far off look in his eyes.  
"So, that means your other crew members, they might be held captive here. We... We've got to rescue them." Says Pidge.  
"Pidge, we don't have time. We have to get the Red Lion and get back to Arus." Says Shiro.  
"But we can't just leave prisoners here!" Pidge retorts.  
"Look, no one understands that more than me, but, in war, we have to make hard choices. Now, let's get moving." Said Shiro.  
"No! Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother, along with Shun Kwon were the ones on the Kerberos Mission with you." Said Pidge, this triggers Shiro’s Memory, Avi places her hand on Pidge’s shoulder.  
"Commander Holt is your father?" Shiro asks Pidge.  
"Yes. I've been searching everywhere for him and my brother. And I'm not going to give up looking when I'm this close. I won't!" Exclaims Pidge.  
“Pidge,” Spoke Avi, “We don’t even know if they’re here,” Pidge stares at the teen.  
“Don’t your want to find your family and Shun?” Pidge asks, “I do, PIdge, but I have a feeling they’re not here,” Replies Avi. “I’ll have to keep looking.”  
"I'm coming with you." Says Shiro.  
"What?" Keith asks.  
"I remember where the prisoners are held. Keith, you go find the Red Lion." Says Shiro.  
"By myself?" Keith asks.  
"Minor change of plans. You'll be fine,Avi will help you. Just remember, patience yields focus." Shiro replies, a door opens nearby.  
"So—Run!” The four part ways, Shiro going with Pidge. Keith and Avi runs along a corridor and stops at an intersecting corridor.  
"Great. Now, which way?" Keith stares at a Galra Emblem until footsteps from sentries start approaching, and then runs. Meanwhile,Out in space, Hunk tries slamming into the warship's ion cannon but is blocked by a force field."What the Quiznak? What is that? A force field?" Hunk asks in surprise, Back on Arus, Allura tries to activate the Castle's particle barrier.  
"Particle barrier up!" Said Allura as the particle barrier almost activates, but fails.  
"Is that what's supposed to happen?" Coran asks the princess, Both look inside the Castle's systems through a small hole.  
"All the barrier crystals are out of alignment!" Said Coran.  
"We have to fix it immediately. Without the particle barrier, we'll be defenseless." Said Allura.  
"We're both too big. What can we do?" Asks Coran and the Altean Mice run inside the small hole squeaking.  
"The mice!" Exclaims Allura.  
"How do they know how to do this?" Coran asks the princess.  
"I can hear them talking to me. I think our minds are connected. It must be from sharing the sleep pod for 10,000 years." Allura replies and the Altean Mice put the crystals back in alignment.  
"Thank you, friends." Allura thanks the mice, she turns to see Coran focusing intensely on the Altean Mice.  
"Coran, what are you doing?”Allura asks.  
"I'm trying to get them to make me a sandwich." Coran replies.  
Back at the Galra ship Keith and Avi runs through the warship, but ends up at the same Galra emblem as before.  
"You've got to be kidding me! ... 'Patience... yields focus...'" Keith reminds himself as he calms himself and focuses inwardly, finally sensing the Red Lion.  
"Gotcha!”Keith runs off to claim the Lion, Avi is behind him. With Shiro and Pidge come across a Galra drone. Pidge fires a beam from the Green Paladin armor before it can react.  
"That thing saw us. We should get out of here." Said Shiro  
"Wait. I think this might come in handy." Says Pidge as he reconfigures the drone. "Now, I'll just reset the controls... and it's working for us! I'm going to call you "Rover." Follow me!" Exclaims Pidge and Rover follows obediently. Shiro leads Pidge to the prisoners' cell and Pidge orders Rover to assist.  
"Open up." Rover activates the cell door.  
"Excellent, Pidge." Shiro prises Pidge.  
"Dad?" Pidge asks and both Shiro and Pidge enter only to find aliens.  
"Don't be afraid. We're here to help you escape." Shiro reassures.  
"It's you... It's you, the Champion. If anyone can get us out of here, he can." said an alien Xi.  
"Wh... What did you call me?" Shiro asks.  
"We don't have much time." Pidge said.  
"Let's get to the escape pods. Let's go. Come on!”Says Shiro and he motions for the aliens to follow them and they comply. Back out in space, Lance is dodging the Galra fighter jets while Hunk struggles to take down the icon cannon's force field.]  
"Whoa-ho-ho! Yeah, buddy! This is way more fun without Hunk's barfing!" Says Lance, inside the ship, Keith approaches the Red Lion in the hangar on Sendak’s warship.  
"Bingo. Let's get out of here. Open up." Says Keith as he places his hand on the Lion's force field and nothing happens.  
"It's me. Keith. Your buddy. It's me! Keeeeeeiiiiith, your—I. AM. YOUR. PALADIN!”Nothing happens; Keith knocks on the force field. Galra sentries appear and fire laser guns. Keith blocks them with his armor's shield.  
"I'm bonding with you! Hey! Come on! We're connected!" The Red Lion does not react. Keith summons his Bayard as a katar and fights the sentries.  
Avi tells him, “Focusing on bounding, I’ll keep them distracted,” Avi summons her Bayard and fight the sentries.  
"You're not getting this lion!" Keith and Avi are knocked back by laser fire. He activates the airlock doors to send the sentries into space, but is sucked out himself along with. The Red Lion comes to his rescue and catches him in its mouth, accepting him as its Paladin. Keith takes a seat in the cockpit, Avi is on his lap.  
“Good kitty. Let's roll." Says Keith. Avi gets off his lap and stands beside him.  
Back with Shiro and Pidge, they bring the prisoners to the escape pods.  
"Hurry!" Yells Pidge  
"Halt!" The sentries surround them. Shiro’s prosthetic arm painfully activates, glowing. The sound around Shiro is distorted.  
"Shiro? Shiro, what's wrong?!" Pidge asks with worry.  
Shiro settles, and the sound around him returns to normal. He attacks the sentries at high speed with impressive strength and his glowing arm. The prisoners leave in the escape pod.  
"Thank you, Shiro." Said Xi.  
"Wait! How do you...?" Shiro asks.  
"Shiro, that was amazing! Where did you learn to fight with that?" Pidge asks.  
"No idea." Replies Shiro.  
Back in space, Hunk uses the Yellow Lion's mouth cannon on the force field.  
"Come on, just break, you stupid thing!" Exclaims Hunk and the force field finally breaks.  
"Score one for Hunk!”Hunk slams the Yellow Lion into the ion cannon, disfiguring it. The Red Lion, Blue Lion, and Green Lion appear.  
"You guys made it!" Exclaims Hunk.  
"Kitty Rose has left the stage!" Says Pidge.  
"Let's get the heck out of here!" Says Lance.  
"I hope I stopped that cannon. I could barely make a dent in it!" Says Hunk.  
Back Inside the Galra warship.  
"They stole the Red Lion!" says Haxus.  
"After them! Either we get those Lions or we blow this whole planet to cosmic dust! Fire the ion cannon!"Sendak commands.  
"Sir, the ion cannon has been damaged." Says Haxus.  
"Then, send the drones to fix it!" Exclaims Sendak.  
Back at the castle the five claimed Lions activate the door securing the Black Lion as Shiro stands before it. The Indigo Lion is the first to roar, followed by the other four, showing Shiro is the new Black Paladin. Coran cheers and Allura is relieved. The Castle's alarms blare to alert them Sendak’s warship is approaching.  
"Oh, Quiznak!”Exclaims Coran.  
"Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere. We need Voltron now!" Says Allura.  
Shiro enters the Black Lion, and all five Lions launch from the Castle.  
"The ion cannon is back online!"Haxus says to Sendak  
"Fire!” The warships fires its cannon and blasts the Castle; everyone is shaken from the blast, but survives.  
"Man, those Galra guys repair things fast." Says Hunk.  
"The barrier gets weaker with every blast. Once that shield goes down, the Castle will be defenseless." Explains Coran.  
"I can give you cover with the Castle defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed!" Said Allura.  
"Jeez, no pressure." Says Hunk,A second blast from the ion cannon hits, weakening the barrier.  
"Listen up, Team Voltron! The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got! This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?" says Shiro.  
All five teens nod silently.  
"I'm nodding. Is everyone else nodding?" Says Hunk.  
"Yes." Reply Lance,Keith,Avi and Pidge.  
"Let's do this!" Says Shiro and the Lions run forward and exit the barrier under heavy fire from Galra fighter jets.  
"Uh, how?" Asks Lance.  
"Good question. Does anyone have any ideas of how to form Voltron?" Shiro asks the other Paladins.  
"I don't see a "Combine Into Giant Robot" button anywhere on my dashboard." Replies Hunk.  
“Guess we’ll have to figure it out,” Says Avi. The Galra fighter jets bombard them with attacks.  
"This is insane! Can't they just cease fire for one minute so we can figure this out? Is that too much to ask?" Pidge loses his temper and attacks the fighter jets, destroying two. Keith fires the Red Lion's tail cannon to destroy two more.  
"We've got to do something." Says Keith.  
"Combine!”Hunk slams the Yellow Lion into the Red Lion, knocking it over along with the Indigo Lion.  
"Hey!" Says Keith angrily.  
"Okay, that didn't work." says Hunk.  
“We need to try something else,” says Avi. Allura speaks to Shiro onscreen.  
"Quickly, Paladins! Our energy levels are getting low!"  
"Maybe if we fly in formation, we'll just combine. Take off on my cue. One, two, three, Voltron!" Says Shiro and the lions take flight.  
"Here we go!" Says Keith.  
"Come on, come on!" Says Lance.  
"Nothing's happening." says Shiro  
"Hey, w-wait, wait, wait! I feel something!" Exclaims Lance happily.  
"I do, too. I feel it. It's like we're all being pulled in the same direction!" Agrees Hunk. Avi looks out her lion’s eyes sees what is causing the pull.  
That’s…not good,” She said.  
"Uh, guys, I think I know why. Look up.”Says Shiro, The Lions are caught in the Galra warship's tractor beam and are unable to escape.  
"What the cheese?" Exclaims Lance. Avi’s eyes betray the fear in them, Her lion speaks to her.  
“Focus…on the power inside you,’ Said the lion, Avi closes her eyes and places her hands on the console, power from the lion mixing with something inside her soul, her heart, her mind.   
"Sendak's ship is sucking us in like a black hole!" Pidge yells.  
"Send a report to Emperor Zarkon: 'The day is ours.'" Says Sendak and the warship blasts the Castle’s particle barrier, destroying it.  
"Oh, no!" Yells Shiro  
"I-I don't care what you say, Shiro. I'm panicking now!" Hunk starts screaming. Avi’s hand and slowly her whole body is enveloped in an aura of a silvery indigo hue.  
"It can't end here!" Says Pidge.  
"This is it!" Says Lance  
"It's been an honor flying with you boys and girl.” Says Keith to the others.  
"Oh, no!" Yells Hunk.  
“Be not afraid,you will figure it out,” Says Avi, but not in her own voice.  
“Who are you?” Shiro asks Avi.  
“I am the Indigo lion, Do not worry about you fellow paladin, she is alright, I am here to give brief advise before my fellow lions find out, To form Voltron, you need to be of one mind,one body and one goal, Says the Indigo lion Though Avi, The usually tarnished-polished bronze eyes now shades of blue and purple show centuries of wisdom of the Indigo Lion. Avi’s eyes turn back to normal. Shiro gains a determined look on his face from The Indigo Lion’s advise.  
"No! We can do this. We have to believe in ourselves. We can't give up. We are the universe's only hope. Everyone is relying on us. We can't fail! We won't fail! If we work together, we'll win together!"  
"Yeah!" Everyone yells, Avi smiles, her eyes become the Indigo Lion’s for a moment, the smile is the approval.  
The Paladins are united, The Lions glow their respective colors, The Red,Green,Blue, and Yellow lions change their shape to form appendages, The Indigo Lion fuses with the Black Lion the other four lions connect to the black lion forming a body, Voltron is complete.  
"Voltron!" Yells Sendak.  
"I can't believe it!" Says Keith happily.  
"We formed Voltron!" Exclaims Pidge.  
"I'm a leg!" Hunk Exclaims.  
"How are we doing this?" Lance asks excitedly.  
"I don't know, but let's get that cannon!" Shiro says, He feels a hand on his shoulder, Avi is standing behind him diagonally, Two pedestal like what Allura used on either side of her, Her eyes are different, the sclera around the iris is a deep indigo, while around the eyes it is white like frost, her eyes seem to fade into the indigo but appears a solid silvery gold flecks of color danced in her eyes, Markings on her face, appeared a mix of tribal and geometric designs that danced around her face.  
“Let’s do this,” Avi said. While Voltron destroys the warship, Sendak and Haxus flee. Allura and Coran meet the exhausted Paladins in front of the Castle.  
"Good work, Paladins!" Said Allura. Each of the Paladins take off their helmets.  
"Thanks, pretty lady." Says Lance.  
"We did it." Shiro says.  
"Heck yeah, we did." Keith replies.  
“Indeed,” Says Avi as she brushes loose from her face.  
"How did we do it?" Shiro asks.  
"I was just, like, screaming the whole time. Maybe that did it." Says Hunk and this causes Avi to laugh.  
Pidge is dejected for not finding either missing family member; Shiro places a hand on Pidge’s shoulder to comfort the smaller teen.  
"We're not going to stop searching until we find your brother and father. Wherever they are, I know they'd be proud of you." Says Shiro and Pidge smiles along with Avi.  
"We won the battle, but the war has only just begun. I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these Lions." Says Allura.  
"Good thing you Paladins know what you're doing, because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again.”Coran adds  
"Totally—Wait, what?" Hunk is confused.  
"We barely survived forming Voltron this one time." Says Lance.  
“Again, I agree, This is definitely all new to us,” Says Avi.   
"And you only had to fight one ship. Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe." Says Coran, Every Paladins is surprised by the title, they turn to their lions, and Shiro says.  
"Defenders of the Universe, huh? That's got a nice ring to it." Everyone is smiling at the lions, Avi looks at the sky and smile appears on her face and she says.  
“Look, the sky's awake.”


	2. Chapter two A lot of Assembly required

Chapter two A lot of Assembly required

It was a quiet day on Arus, four of the six paladins are asleep, Both Allura and Coran are on the bridge, checking all the systems, when they decide to test the alarms.   
"Everybody up! Zarkon's attacking! The Castle's about to be destroyed! Go, go, go! We need Voltron now!" Allura yells into the mic,startling every paladin into action to the control room, except for Lance who is asleep with headphones on.  
"Hurry! We can't survive much longer!" Allura continues.  
"You've got to sell it a little bit more." Says Coran, Allura is confused by her Advisor’s advice, but she hands him the microphone.  
"Oh, no! Allura is dead! Aaaah! it's horrible! Her head fell off! Wait! What? Her severed head is trying to speak to me! What is it, Allura's head? What are your final words?" Coran exclaims dramatically, five of the six Paladins arrive in various states of confusion.  
"Coran..." Says Allura, she is annoyed.  
"Oh, yes, Princess, I'm listening." Coran continues his act,  
“It’s over,” Says Allura, meaning the drill was over.  
"Oh, I know! Uaaaagh! If only Voltron had been formed..." Coran is still acting,quite terribly, until he realized that five of the six Paladins have entered.  
"—Oh! Time!" Exclaims Coran.  
"I guess this isn't an actual attack." Says Shiro as he stares at the two Alteans.  
“If it was, it was a terrible attack,”Says Avi as she crosses her arms.  
"And it's a good thing it wasn't because it took you... Coran?" Allura asks her advisor.  
"Seventy-five degrees. Oh, sorry. No, this is a meat thermometer." Says Coran as he shows them the thermometer.  
“Why do you have a meat thermometer?” Avi asks the Altean Advisor, No answer from Coran.  
"However long it was, it was too long. You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon. Look at you! Only Shiro is in uniform. Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Avi where are your Bayards? And where is Lance?" Allura comments, but she is right, Shiro is still dressed in his Black paladin armor, Pidge is in his clothes from yesterday, Keith is wearing a t-shirt, with skinny jeans and boots,Avi is dressed in just a tank top and jeans and boots with her necklaces laying against the tank top’s fabric, and Hunk is dressed in yellow pajamas with orange seams. Later Lance enters the bridge dressed in blue and yellow pajamas with a matching robe and a glass of something, he yawns and appears well-rested.  
"Good morning, everybody. What's going on?" Lance asks the two Alteans.  
"Coran and I have been up for hours getting the Castle back in order. We had to run a test on the alarms, and we decided to test you as well. Guess which one failed." Says Allura angrily to the paladins,mostly directing it towards Lance.  
"Hey!" Hunk yawns ”You got to sleep for 10,000 years, man. Monday night, I was on Earth. Now, I've flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird Castle. That's a lot to process in, uh... I don't know. What day is today?" Hunk tries to remember earth time.  
"It's the third quintant of the Spicolian movement. Hump day!" Coran replies cheerfully.  
“So that must mean its Tuesday in earth time,” Says Avi, “At least, I think it is.”  
“—It’s a lot to process,” Hunk says.  
“You must understand the stakes of our mission,” Allura says as she brings out a map of the universe from the castle’s computer and displays the amount of distress beacons across.  
"Over the last 10,000 years, the Castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations. So, we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe." Allura then shows them a map of the Milky Way that appears barely out of reach of the Galra.  
"Earth is here. An attack on your planet is inevitable." Says Allura causing all the paladins to meet each others eyes.  
“Oh no…” Hunk drifts off.  
"Exactly. Our mission is to free all those planets. Coran and I are getting the Castle ready to leave Arus. During that time, you have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin fighting Zarkon." Allura says.  
"The Princess is right. Let's get to our Lions and start training." Shiro agrees with the princess, Avi raises a hand up.  
“I know we need to train, but even so, We need to know our limits,” Says Avi.   
“It is better to push limits then not to,” Says Allura, Avi is a bit frustrated and oh, does she want to remind Allura that they human not Altean or any other alien species,but she bites her tongue.  
"Wait. But I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship." Says Pidge, but Coran stops the Green paladin.  
"Ah, negative, Number Six. I have you ranked by height, okay? The prisoners need to remain in the cryo-replenishers until tomorrow." Avi takes the opportunity to look, sure enough, she would be Number Five, She was shorter than Keith by a good two and a half inches.  
"That's right. Now, get to your Lions." Says Allura and the Paladins don their armor, they head to small elevators, each position like Voltron, Avi is next to Shiro,Keith is above Lance, and Pidge above Hunk. Taking the zip line down, Hunk’ stops.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on? What's going...?" Hunk falls from his own weight and the zip-line continues without him. Hunk slides down the shaft slowly.  
"Aw, come on. You've got to be kidding me." Hunk exclaims, as it is going to take him awhile.  
The rest Paladins reach their Speeders that take them to their Lions. Hunk is late to arrive and drop from the zipline hole, so his speeder takes off without him. He groans in frustration. As Five of the six lions are outside, they wait for Hunk.  
"... Should someone go in after him?" Lance asks the rest of the team.  
“I’ll go get him,” Says Avi, as her lion stands up,The Yellow Lion finally arrives.  
"Hey, sorry, everybody. Seriously, though, can't they park these things, like, a little closer to the Bridge?" Says Hunk, and Shiro forgives him.  
"All right, guys. Let's just fly in tight formation until we're totally in sync."   
“Easier said than done, this is going to take awhile,” Says Avi, she is sulking in her seat.  
Allura appears on Shiro’s screen. "Feel the bond with your Lions and your fellow pilots until five become one unit and you form Voltron!" Allura says and the lions take off from the ground flying in synch. The Paladins cheer, but each time they don’t bond, they get less enthusiastic, Hunk who is still enthusiastic asks the others.  
"Whoo... Am I the only one who's still pretending to be excited?" The others appear on his screen in various states of annoyance.  
"Clearly, this isn't working. Let's set down for a little bit." Says Shiro, Keith suggests an idea.  
"Maybe we should be building Voltron from the ground up." Avi’s eyes widen with a knowing look.  
“What do you mean,” Shiro asks his second in command, Avi being his co-leader, immediately tries to hide her laughter.  
"I mean, let's try literally building Voltron, like, stacking on top of each other." Says Keith, Avi falls into a fit of giggles.  
“Sorry,” She says.  
"Like a cheerleader pyramid?" Lance asks.  
"You got a better idea?" Keith asks Lance.  
"It's worth a try." Says Shiro, They stack their lions, but not like it should be, Avi is sitting out while Hunk is on top of Shiro.  
"Hunk, what are you doing?" Shiro asks the Yellow Paladin, it doesn’t help that Avi is laughing at the tower of lions.  
"What do you mean?" Asks Hunk.  
"You're supposed to be the leg, over there." Says Shiro.  
"What? No. No, no, no. I'm pretty sure that when we did it last time, I was the head. Right?" Hunk asks.  
“You yelled ‘I’m a Leg!’” Retorts Lance.  
“Yeah, I was yelling a lot of things,” Replies Hunk. Avi shakes her head.  
“Shiro’s the head,” Says Keith to Hunk.  
“All the time?” Hunk questions.  
“Yes, Hunk,” Replies Avi.  
“Let’s just try it my way for now,” Says Shiro.  
“Okay, but next time I call head." Says Hunk. The Paladins stack their lions properly, Blue and Yellow, Red and Green, Indigo and final Black. The Indigo Lion speaks to her paladin.  
“Yellow just said that Hunk doesn’t understand why the Black Lion is the head for a reason, It being the Black lion is the leader and the most powerful lion in size and power,” Avi shakes her head and replies, “This a new experience for us as a team.”  
"Okay. Arms and legs, soul/body… and I'll form the head. Feel the bonds with your Lions. Now, channel your energy into forming Voltron. Focus... Focus..." Nothing happens.  
"Is everyone bonding and focusing?" Shiro asks the others.  
"Why was this so much easier before?" Lance asks and Avi opens her eyes and mutter something under her breath.  
“What?” Lance asks the Indigo Paladin.  
“Nothing,” Replies Avi and Shiro sighs.  
"Let's take a break." Allura appears on everyone's screens from the Command Room.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I may be able to help. Yesterday, you weren't able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle." Allura asks the Paladins.  
"Yeah." Agrees Pidge.  
“I’m listening." answers Lance  
"You're right." Shiro agrees with the princess.  
"Yeah, I guess." Keith replies with a shrug.  
“I have a bad feeling about what you are going to do Princess,” Says Avi.  
"Perfect. Because I need to run a diagnostic test on all of the Castle's defenses. This should help!" Says Allura… She activates the defense systems of the castle, causing the paladins to flee in their lions.  
“Allura this is ridiculous, this is not how it works!” Exclaims Avi as she dodges lasers.  
“Allura, what are you doing?!" Allura smiles at Keith from his screen while he is running from explosions.  
"Running a diagnostic test on the Castle defenses and inspiring you! I believe in you, Paladins! Let fear be your guide! Form Voltron!" Allura replies sweetly.  
"Oh, forget this! I'm heading back to the Castle!”Lance pilots the Blue Lion towards the Castle, dodging the attacks, but is thrown back by the particle barrier. Hunk dodges the bombardment.  
"Please stop! Please! Have mercy on us!" Hunk pleads with Allura who is on his screen.  
"You think Zarkon is going to have mercy on you? He's probably on his way right now to destroy us all!" says Allura. The Altean princess press a button on the castle’s main computer and walks away.  
"Auto-lock-on engaged." The Castle auto-fires at the panicking Paladins. Avi’s head starts to throb, her eyes glow yellow then white and soon she unconscious, Having ran towards the barrier and collapsing on the ground.  
She stands in the Galra central Command and watches and watches a meeting between the unnamed Galra commander and Zarkon, no seems to notice her.  
"You have returned early. Did you complete your mission?" Zarkon asks the commander.  
"Sir, the moon's crust became unstable. Staying any longer would have cost half my crew.”The Galra commander replies.  
"Hmm, perhaps, but the half that survived would have been stronger. Weakness is an infection. Better to cut it off than let it spread."Galra sentries grab the terrified Galra Commander and drag him away.  
"What have you and your Druids come up with to capture Voltron?" Zarkon asks the woman next to him.  
"I have been working on perfecting something. Something that will strike fear into the hearts of any that stand against it. Voltron may have surprised Sendak, but he will not be able to overcome my creation." Replies the woman. Avi gasps softly, she then returns back to her mind.  
All the paladins except for Shiro and Avi, are exhausted and lay on the coaches in the castle lounge, Both Allura and Coran enter the room.  
"Are we at full power on condenser number five yet?" Allure asks the other Altean.  
"No, still just 84 percent." Coran replies. Allure looks happily at the paladins.  
“You did it! You formed Voltron!” Keith, however is quick to dash said happiness.  
“No, The shooting stopped and particle barrier shut down, so we just flew in.”   
“What?” Allure is both annoyed and confused.  
"Oh, right. Uh, sorry, Princess. I had to turn off the Castle defenses to test the fire suppressors." Coran apologizes. That is when Allura takes notice that Avi is not resting but unconscious.  
“What happened to the Indigo Paladin?” Allure asks the four conscious and present paladins in the room.  
“We noticed that the Indigo Lion became sluggish, It then acted on its own headed back to the castle, and one of the lasers hit it as its barrier came up, after the castle had finish shooting at us, Keith and I take the Indigo Lion inside and we enter to find Avi unconscious and her eyes glowing white,” Pidge replies and sure enough and Allura lifted one of Avi’s eyelids the eyes were still white. As Allura allow the lid to rest back into place, Avi’s eyes start to flicker and blink, her eyes return to their natural color and she slowly sits up.  
“What happened?” She asks, and Shiro enters the room.  
"What are you guys doing in here? We're not taking a break." Says Shiro.  
"Shiro's right. You should be training." Allure agrees with Shiro.  
“Human bodies can not take too much training all at once can cause long term effects on the body,” Avi replies, despite her weakness from getting a headache.  
We've been training. When are we going back to Earth?" Hunk asks.  
"I'm not going back until I find my family." Says Pidge and Avi nods in agreement.  
"Guys, there won't be an Earth if we don't figure out how to fight Zarkon." Says Shiro.  
"How are we going to fight? We can't even figure out how to form Voltron." Replies Lance, Avi nods in agreement.  
"Well, I'm not surprised. You know, the original Paladins fought hundreds of battles together, side-by-side. They were like a pack of Yalmors linked at the ears." Corn replies as he remembers the previous paladins.  
"Wow. Yeah, that's definitely not us." Says Lance.  
“Agreed, whatever species they were, They had it easier to make friends with one another and not have to deal with things that we face on earth,” Says Avi.  
"During the last attack, your survival instincts forced you to work as a team, but that will only get you so far. You'll have to become a real team to have any chance of forming Voltron and then beating Zarkon next time. You should try working out on the Training Deck." Says Coran.  
"There's a Training Deck?" Hunk asks the older Altean. They head to the training deck, while walking Avi through her lion sees what the enemy has planned.  
At the Galra’s central command center , Avi watches the hooded woman enter a dark cell, where an alien is being held.  
"I think I have the opportunity you've been waiting for. How would you like to get your revenge against the Champion?" The woman asks in a raspy voice. The creature growls and smiles. Another person walks in, they are dressed in robes different from the woman.  
“Mistress Hagger, the coffin for Myzak will be ready soon,” Said a Younger sounding voice.  
“Good,” Says the woman, Hagger. Avi is pulled back, a bad feeling lies in her gut. As the paladins enter the training deck, it illuminates, revealing a very white and futuristic tech. Coran is heard clearing his throat as he checks the microphone on his ear.  
"Two, two, one, two. Okay, listen up, guys. The Paladin code demands that you put your team members' safety above your own. A swarm of drones is about to attack. It's up to each of you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team." Says Coran and Altean drones appear; Keith and Pidge’s arm guard form shields.  
"Wait, wait, wait. What's going on—Whoa!" Hunk’s arm guard forms a shield, along with Avi’s.  
"Did you guys get one of these?”Hunk asks the others.  
Shir and Lance’s arm guards also form shields.  
"Get ready." The drones start to fire lasers at the Paladins, Hunk doges and Pidge is hit, he falls through the floor.  
“Protect your teammates or no one will be there to protect you,” Coran says and Hunk soon falls through the floor, leaving Shiro,Keith,Avi and Lance are huddled back to back to defend themselves from the drones’ fire.  
“Time to increase intensity,” Says Coran as the drones start to rapid fire.  
“You keeping up over there, Keith?” Lance asks the paladin in red.  
"Just concentrate on keeping me safe." Says Keith and Lance scoffs.  
"Me? I own this drill. You're the one who needs to concentrate." Avi wants to scold them but she chooses to focus on the drill as the drones fire at their heads. Shiro,Keith and Avi dodge, but Lance is distracted, he lifts his foot to avoid the laser and Keith is hit instead. Lance tries to defend Shiro and Avi but soon he falls, leaving Avi and Shiro. Shiro and Avi cover each other but soon Shiro falls through the floor and Avi soon follows. Coran face palms but he goes to the next test.  
"To form Voltron, you must trust in each other. This ancient Paladin maze will teach you that trust. Your teammate can see the walls, but you cannot. So, listen carefully. If you touch the walls, you'll get a slight shock." Coran instructs Lance who is standing outside of the entrance.  
"Wait. Who's guiding me through?" Lance asks the Altean and Keith speaks through Lance’s helmet using a microphone.  
"Take two steps forward." Says Keith and Lance protests.  
"Oh, no. Not Keith. Why does he get to be the man on the mic?"  
"Now, just sit tight. You'll get your turn." Coran says patiently.  
"Like I said, take two steps forward, turn right, and take three steps that direction." Keith says,but Lance instead turns right and runs into the wall getting shocked.  
"You did that on purpose!”Lance yells at Keith.  
"You're not listening.”Said Keith calmly.  
“You said, 'Turn right.'" Lance argues.  
"But, before that, I said, 'Take two steps forward.'" Says Keith.  
"Two steps—" Lance steps in the wrong direction and gets shocked again.  
"We're switching places right now!" Says Lance, causing the other paladins to sigh. They continue the test with varying levels of success, Avi somehow managing to get through without the instructions. Coran then takes them outside to train with the lions again.   
"You'll never be able to form Voltron unless each of you has a strong bond with his Lion." Coran says from the bridge.  
"No problem. Me and Blue are best buds for life, for real." Says Lance as he pilots the blue lion.  
"Perfect! Then you won't have any issues with this exercise. Everyone, put your Lions into a nosedive! This is an expert-level drill that you really shouldn't attempt until you've been flying for years, but, uh, we're in a bit of a rush, so here we go." Coran "Activating training helmets!" and the visors darken over the paladins’ eyes.  
"Coran, what's happening?! I can't see!" Exclaims Lance.  
"You must learn to see through your Lions' eyes. The goal is to pull up right before you crash into the ground. Feel what the Lion feels!" Says Coran  
"Mine feels scared!" Hunk panics and pulls out of the dive right away.  
"You still going, Keith?" Lance asks.  
"You know it. You?" Keith replies  
"Going? I'm speeding up!" And Lance speeds up his dive.  
"Oh, yeah?" Keith also speeds up his dive.  
"Must be getting close." Says Lance.  
"Must be." Keith agrees.  
"You getting scared?" Lance teases.  
"I'M NOT SCARED!" Keith loses his temper and speeds ahead; both crash into the ground with their Lions half-buried. The Blue Lion rolls away.  
Keith says”Ow..." Lance then says ”… I win."  
Shiro, Pidge and Avi are still in a nose-dive.  
"What was that noise? Did they crash?" This causes Pidge to panic and pulls out of the dive, but hits a cliff. Shiro and Avi remain in a dive with their eyes closed and is able to connect with the Black Lion and Indigo Lion seeing what they see. They pull out of the dive last-second and flies through several rocky areas without using their own eyes. Avi even has gone as far as to not take control. Avi laughs a laugh a mixture of relief and excitement.  
"I think I'm getting this." Says Shiro, and Avi nods, “I am to.’’  
"Excellent, Shiro, Avi!” Coran congratulates the two still standing Paladins. The black and indigo lions land and Avi in her lion heads over to where Lance and Keith are.  
“Do you need help?” Avi asks the Red paladin.  
“Yes…” Keith says, Avi using the Indigo Lion’s jaws to take the Red Lion’s tail and pulls the lion out. They head back into the castle and back to the training deck, Coran gives them instructions and headsets. Coran then heads to the deck and speaks to them over the intercom.  
"Now the most important part of Paladin training is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron. Everything else has to fade away. This technique will be essential every time you form Voltron." Says Coran, Screens appear in front of each of the paladins as a thought appears. For Keith it is his shack in the desert, for Lance it is his family, For Hunk, it is food, For Pidge it is the picture of ‘Pidge’ and his girlfriend with Avi, but is mostly obscured, for Shiro it the launching of the Kerberos mission, and for Avi it is her family watching the stars as they tell tales.  
So, relax and open your mind. No walls, no secrets between Paladins. Come on, everyone, clear everything. Now, focus on forming your Lion." The paladins do as their told, but Pidge seems to have a problem.  
"Bring your Lions together a-and form Voltron. Keep your minds open, work together. Good! Keep focusing! Only one to go!"  
The Green Lion has not appeared. Pidge’s mental image remains static-filled; Keith notices.  
"Pidge, stop thinking of your girlfriend!" Keith yells and Pidge’s mental image disappears.  
"I wasn't! Hunk was rooting around in my head!" Pidge argues.  
"I-I thought we were open. You can look in my head hole." Says Hunk,  
"Everyone has to be able to look in everyone's head holes! Clear your minds!" Exclaims Coran and the Paladins try again. Pidge is finally able to manifest the Green Lion. The mental Lions move together.  
"Good! Almost there." The mental Lions begin forming Voltron.  
“Now, Form Voltron. Yes!” Says Coran happily as the Green lion attaches to the mental Voltron, it becomes the same static filled image.  
“Pidge!” Exclaims Lance and Pidge snaps in frustrations and throws the headset of his head.  
"I'm done with this! Look, I don't like everyone grubbing around in my head!" Exclaims Pidge, Avi stands up, removing her own headset and places a hand on Pidge’s shoulder.  
“Throwing a fit because people are looking in your head is not going to help,” Says Avi in a gentle voice.  
"Oh, come on, Pidge, we're starting to get the hang of this." Says Shiro.  
"I'm just... I'm just tired, okay?”Pidge says, though Avi can tell it is a lie.  
"Okay. Let's take a break." Says Shiro. Coran comes to the training deck with pack filled with fluid to drink as the rest and relax.  
"You have been working hard. Maybe it's time to relax a little." Says Coran to the Paladins. Until Allura stomps over.  
“Oh no— “Says Avi.  
"What are you doing lying around? You're supposed to be training!" Allura asks angrily.  
"Just resting a bit. Y-You know, you can't push too hard." Says Coran.  
"What do you mean, 'can't push too hard'? Get up, you lazy lumps! It's time you faced the Gladiator!" says Allura. The Paladins stand with their Bayards formed.  
"In order to defeat the Gladiator, six paladins must fight as one." Coran instructs.  
“Easier said than done,” Avi says under her breath. The Gladiator drops from the ceiling, in its hands is a polearm.  
"Hmm? Whoa!" Hunk panics and is quickly knocked out of commission. Pidge fights the Gladiator robot but is also knocked out. Lance meets the same fate, being tossed into Keith and leaving them both sprawled on the floor. The Gladiator rushes Shiro, triggering a memory. Shiro freezes. Keith launches himself from the floor to block the Gladiator's attack on Shiro.  
"Shiro, are you okay?" Keith asks, but Shiro does not respond. The Gladiator knocks Keith into Shiro, sending them both to the floor. The gladiator faces Avigayil. Avi is standing tall, her weapon at the ready, eyes as sharp as a blade. Avi watches the Gladiator’s movants, trying to predict a pattern. It rushes forward, and Avi dodges to the left, and strikes.The Gladiator parries her strike and Avi again dodges, she is sticking to being on offense. Avi is quick and light on her feet, she moves with grace and fluidity, against the Gladiator’s robotic movements. Avi manages to get a hit in before she can't defeat the Gladiator. The fight ends and Allura approaches.  
"That combat simulator was set at a level fit for an Altean child! You're not even close to working as a team, let alone ready to face Zarkon!" Says Allura.  
“We’re not Alteans, We just ordinary humans who stumbled upon this war,” Says Avi, her words holding truth in them. Her dark golden brown eyes gleam with a certain fire, A fire when she studies the stars, a fire when she heals,When she concentrates on something, when she is doing martial arts and gymnastics, The fire in her eyes was one of determination to endure. Allure sighs and tells the Paladins to head to the kitchen.  
The Paladins sit in the dining hall before a table of food goo and other strange food. Coran stands nearby.  
"Ahoy, young Paladins! I've whipped up a big batch of focusing food. After this meal, you'll be forming Voltron six times a movement and twice on the astral conflux!" Says Coran.  
"Smells great, Coran. Thanks." Says Shiro as the paladins sit down,Pidge,Avi,Keith,Lance,Hunk, and Shiro.  
Coran then pulls out a remote and presses a button. The Paladins are handcuffed together on each arm.  
"Hold the phone!" Says Lance.  
"I saw a lot of solid individual performances today, but you're still struggling to work as a team. So, welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day." Says Coran,Hunk tries to free himself from Lance, then tries to free himself from Shiro. Both attempts fail.  
"Coran, I want you to think about what you're doing." Hunk sounds like a trapped animal.  
"Oh, this one's a classic. You get to feed each other, like a pack of Yalmors!" Says Coran, But Avi isn’t paying attention. In her spiritual mind’s eye she see that Hagger is turing Myzax into a monster. Allure then joins the Paladins for dinner, and watches as they struggle to eat, Lance flings Hunk’s food goo on accident.  
"Ow!" Says Hunk.  
"Sorry." Lance apologizes. Hunk tries to eat again; Lance’s fingers end up Hunk’s nose and mouth. Lance pulls away. "Ew! Ugh..." Lance is pulled back over by Hunk, causing him to pull Keith’s hand into Lance’s plate of goo.  
"Oh, nice. You defiled my food goo!" Says Lance.  
"It's your fault! This is ridiculous." Keith retorts back.  
“Guys, fighting won’t help,” Says Avi. Allure growls in frustration.  
"Do Earthlings ever stop complaining?" Allure asks annoyed.  
"Can't you just give us a break? Everyone's been working really hard today." Shiro pleads.  
“I much agree with Shiro on this,” Says Avi.  
"Yeah! We're not some prisoners for you to toy with, like... like..." Keith is trying to find something to say.  
"Like a bunch of toy prisoners!" Says Lance.  
"Yes! Thank you, Lance!”Keith thanks Lance, It was appropriate.   
"—You do not yell at the Princess!" Coran is quick to defend the princess.  
“What princess,” Avi asks.  
"Oh, the Princess of what? We're the only ones out here and she's no Princess of ours!" Says Pidge and Allura flings a spoonful of Goo at Pidge. The Red and Green paladins glare at her.  
"Go loose, Pidge!" Keith flings a bowl full of goo at Allura. Coran blocks the attack and tosses a huge scoop of goo all over the Paladins.  
"Oh, it's on now." Says Hunk as he throws his face into his food goo and spews it out. Everyone throws goo at each other until they begin having fun and laughing. Goo is flung all over the place as the Alteans and Humans battle. The fight leaves Allura exhausted in her chair. The Paladins laugh.  
"Enough! Do you see what you're doing?!" Says Allura. The Paladins are silent, waiting for punishment, But Allura looks up and smiles.   
"You're finally working together as one!" Says Allura. The paladins look as each other and they laugh with glee.  
"Hey, she's right!" Says Keith.  
"I actually don't hate you right now." Says Lance.  
"You guys thinking what I'm thinking? Hunk asks the others.  
“Oh, Hunk,” Says Avi with a smile on her face as she shakes her head.  
“Let's go form Voltron!" says Shiro.  
"Yeah!" All the Paladins cheer.  
"Actually, I was thinking dessert. But, yeah! Let's do it!" Says Hunk, as he cheers, the paladins collapse on top of each other as their still handcuffed. Coran releases then and the Paladins all successfully make it to their Lions. Shiro takes the controls of the Black Lion.  
“Everyone ready to do this?” Shiro asks the other paladins.  
“Most definitely,” Says Avi as she takes control of the Indigo Lion.  
“Roger That,” Says Pidge as he takes control of the Green Lion.  
“It’s on,”says Lance as he takes control of the Blue Lion.  
“Yes Sir,” As Keith takes control of the Red Lion.  
“I was born ready,” Says Hunk as he takes control of the Yellow Lion.  
"Then let's go!" Says Shiro,"Yeah!" The paladins.The Lions form Voltron. Allura and Coran stand outside the Castle of Lions.  
"I told you I could get them to do it. They just needed a common enemy." Says Allura.  
"It's true. Like the old proverb says, 'A man can be driven to do anything, if a beautiful woman is just really, really mean to him.'" Coran agrees, though Allura is not amused by the provide. In the Castle Lounge the Paladins recount their success of today.  
"Man, that was cool! I'm so charged up, I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight." Says Lance.  
"Not me. When my head hits the pillow, I'm going to be lights out." Keith says as he smiles. Avi hides a laugh behind her hand.  
"I just want you to know that I realized when we were in Voltron, we're brothers, man. You know? Like, we're totally connected. No secrets, no barriers, no nothing. Brothers all the way. I love you guys." Says Hunk.  
“So, I’m a boy now,” Avi says teasingly,Hunk chuckles.  
“And sister,” He adds.  
"G-forces mess with your head a little bit?" Keith asks the gentle giant.  
"Yeah, maybe a little. I-I don't know. It's been a tough few days." Says Hunk.The Paladins head to bed, besides Avi and Pidge, Shiro stops and turns to face them.  
"Going to bed, Pidge, Avi?” He asks them.  
"In a minute." Pidge replies and Avi nods.  
"Good work today. We're really coming together." Shiro leaves the room. Pidge frowns and looks at the photograph that appeared during the mental training. Avi places her hand on Pidge’s shoulder.  
We’ll find them, I promise,” She says. Avi then heads to her room, in her mind she sees in the Galra’s Central Command, Zarkon watches the Monster be prepared for something.  
"This beast will allow us to destroy the Paladins. And then, Voltron will be ours." The Monster is launched into space, hurling towards Arus. Avi gasps.  
“I have to warn the others,” She says, “But when,”  
“Not now, They will know in time,” Says the Indigo Lion and Avi heads to bed.


	3. Gladiator's return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read Darkness at Dawn,Darkness at Day,Darkness at Dusk and Darkness of Midnight first to under stand were Avi is coming from.

Chapter three Gladiator’s return  
Avi lays asleep, a vision being her dreams. She is in the Galra’s central command, Zarkon is absorbing quintessence as Hagger watches the process alongside a younger looking woman.  
"Sire, the beast is almost to Arus." Says Hagger, and the younger person nods.  
"This Quintessence gives me so much power, I could fight the Paladins myself." Zarkon insists, The young woman gives him a look.  
"There is no need. My creature will destroy them and capture the Voltron Lions for you. Then, the most powerful weapon in the universe will be ours." Says Hagger.  
“But it be best to prepare, if something happens of course,” Says the young woman. Hagger glares at the person. As it heads towards Aurs, the young woman is in her lab watching. Avi sits up in her bed, as she pants she runs a hand through her hair and gets ready for the day. The rest of the castle slowly wakes up,After some training The Paladins enter the dining hall of the Castle.  
“Great job training today, guys. We’re really getting the hang of Voltron,” Shiro congratulate the other paladins.  
“Agreed, we did good. But we still have a ways to go,” Says Avi to the older male. Lance and Keith were bickering about Lance knocking Voltron off balance.  
"Seriously, how far do you think my Lion kicked that broken alien ship? Must have been like a mile!" Says Lance.  
"Yeah, that'll come in handy when the Galra challenges Voltron to a soccer match." Keith says sarcastically.  
"Hey, I did something cool and you can't handle it. I get it.”Says Lance.  
"Your kick ruined our balance. We fell." Keith exclaims with annoyance evident in his voice.  
"Well that falling part was Hunk's fault." Lance places the blame on Hunk.  
"Hey!" exclaims Hunk.  
“Technically, You are the only one at fault, lifting you lion into the kick cause Voltron to overbalance and fall,” Says Avi.  
"All right, save your energy for fighting Zarkon." Shiro says in a scolding tone.  
“Yes Space Dad,” Says Avi. Although, her tone was teasing. Shiro glares at the young adult. The paladins sit at the table and Coran enters with a dish in his hand.  
"Hello, guys! How was the Voltron workout?" Coran asks the Paladins  
"We're getting there (“We still have a few kinks to work out,” Avi adds.) Are you and Allura almost done fixing the Castle so we can leave this planet? I feel like we're sitting ducks here on Arus." Says Shiro, though Coran doesn’t get the earth expression.  
"Just about. In the meantime, to get your minds off those duck seats you're worried about, I made you guys an authentic ancient Paladin lunch!" Says Coran as he reveals the ‘Lunch’. Everybody shows looks of disgust.  
"Coran, you just got me hooked on that goo and now you're switching it up?" Hunk asks the Altean advisor.  
"This is packed with nutrients." Coran states to Hunk.  
“It looks alive,” Says Avi as she covers her nose and mouth, turning green. Both Coran and Hunk take a sniff of the food.  
"Oh, it smells disgusting!" Says Hunk.  
"I know! That's how you know it's healthy!" Coran retorts. Hunk is holding an alien plant he has gotten from outside.  
“I disagree,” Says Avi.  
"Coran, we're on a planet now with fresh herbs, spices, and... whatever this thing is. A tuber? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head back to the kitchen and spice things up." and Hunk leaves to make something edible for the paladins. Lance and Keith sit at the other end of the table to wait.  
"Where's Pidge?" Shiro asks the others,Coran eats the strange food and speaks with a mouthful.  
"—He's probably checking on those... prisoners we rescued from Zarkon. They'll all be waking soon in the infirmary." Says Coran, Both Shiro and Avi stand to leave, with Avi behind Shiro; Coran offers Shiro a spoke full of living yellow nastiness.  
"Open the hatch. Food Lion coming in!" and Coran makes jet sounds.  
"No. Just... no." Says Shiro.  
“That is not going to work as Shiro is a six year old in the body of a twenty five year old,” Says Avi as she buries her face into Shiro’s back. This leaves Coran confused but gives Shiro and Avi a chance to leave.  
“Really?” Shiro asks his co-leader, who smiles is mischievous.  
“Really,” Replies Avi.  
You don't know what you're missing!" Coran yells. Shiro and Avi head to the sleep chamber and enter it. Pidge is waiting impatiently, tapping leg on the floor.  
“You’re as anxious as me,” Says Shiro. Pidge stops tapping his leg.  
“These Aliens we saved know something about my family, They have to!” Exclaims Pidge and Avi places her left hand on Pidge’s shoulder.  
“We’ll have to wait and see,” Says Avi.  
"I hope so." Says Shiro.  
"They recognized you, didn't they? They called you "Champion." What does that even mean?" Pidge asks Shiro, this catches Avi’s attention.  
"I don't know. I can't remember very much from that time. But the way those guys looked at me when we freed them... I don't know if I want to find out." Shiro admitted, and Avi nodded in understanding. The pod containing the Xi that recognized Shiro opened. Meanwhile in the dining hall, Hunk was cooking and brings it to the Blue and Red paladins. The food looked better, visibly appealing and tastier. The left side of Voltron wolfs down the food while Coran watches. Allure enter the dining hall, Avi is returning from the sleep chamber.  
"They like the Paladin lunch!" Coran is offended.  
"I don't want to talk about it." He says simply.  
"I just got the final nebulon booster working. We should be able to leave Planet Arus tomorrow and take the fight to Zarkon." Says Allura and the Castle’s alarms blare. Keith and Lance stop eating. Allura brings up a screen showing a small alien with what looked like a conch shell on its head approaching the Castle.  
"What is that?" Keith asks the princess.  
"I don't know what it is. Maybe it's a local Arusian. He's approaching the Castle." Says Allura. The Arusian yells as he comes closer and hides behind nearby rocks.  
"Aw!" Exclaims Hunk.  
"Doesn't look too dangerous." Lance asks Allura.  
"You never know." Keith summons his Bayard.  
"No. Alteans believe in peace first. Let's go welcome them." Says Allura as she leaves with Coran following her.  
"That's adorable." Says Hunk,  
"Hey, maybe we can knit him a little sweater!" Says Lance.  
"I'm not taking any chances." Says Keith, causing Avi to roll her eyes and the four follow the two Alteans outside.  
Upon seeing them exit the castle, the Aursian flees and hides. Allure,Coran,Keith,Avi,Lance, and Hunk approach his hiding spot.  
"Greetings. We know you're there. No harm will come to you." Says Allura. Avi kneels and speaks in a gentle tone.  
Fear not little one, we mean no harm,” The Arusian jumps out of its hiding place,causing Avi to fall backwards.  
“AW!” Hunk awes. Keith stands between Allura, Avi and the Arusian.  
"Wait! He could be dangerous. Drop your weapon!" Says Keith.  
"No one takes Klaizap's weapon!" says Klaizap.  
"Keith, put that away! Please, kind sir, accept my most humble apologies." Says Allura. Keith relents but only when Avi’s eyes meet his own. Klaizap calms down facing the two women.  
"I am Klaizap, bravest of our warriors. Our village is over Gazrel Hill. I come seeking answers as to why the Lion Goddess is angered with her followers." Explains Klaizap.  
"Followers?" Coran questions.  
"Lion Goddess?" Both Avi and Hunk ask at the same time.  
"The one the ancients spoke of." Klaizap gestures to a carving of a Lion-headed deity being worshiped by Arusians. Avi notices it looked similar to Voltron.  
"What makes you think she's angered?" Allure asks Klaizap.  
"Destruction is everywhere. In the past few suns, fire has rained from the heavens and a giant has danced in the sky." Klaizap explains.  
‘War has reached this peaceful planet,” Thought Avi, Hunk whispers something to Avi and Lance.  
“I think he’s talking about Voltron,’ Says Hunk.  
“Yeah, I got that,” replies Lance and Avi nods.  
“You have not angered the Lion Goddess,” Says Allura.  
“How can you be certain?” Klaizap asks the princess.  
"Because I am Allura and this is my Castle." Says Allura, she then gestures to Avi, “And with me is the Lion Goddess.”  
“Al-Allura-Wh-what are y-you talking about?” Avi sputters in surprise.  
"Huh?! Lion Goddess!" Klaizap bows.  
Avi still surprised turns to Allura.  
“What is this for?” Avi asks the princess for her motives.  
“The Indigo Lion is the spirit,mind, and heart of Voltron, It is reasonable to think you would be the Lion Goddess,” Says Allura.  
“But you would make a better goddess,” Replies Avi.  
“Avi you are different from the rest of the paladins, and the way you use your manners and act is unique,” Says Allura, Avi mutters under her breath at a fast pace before speaking to Klaizap.  
"Please, bravest warrior, take us to your village so that we may meet our neighbors." and Klaizap walks to his village.  
"What about our mission to get off this planet and fight Zarkon?" Keith asks Allura.  
”Part of the Paladins' mission is to spread peace and diplomacy. Arus has been our host for 10,000 years. These people deserve our thanks.” Allure replies. With that they followed Klaizap to his village. Back in the castle, Pidge and Shiro tend to the awake prisoners.  
"So, how long were you held captive by Zarkon?" Pidge asks.  
"Some for years. Decades, maybe. It's hard to tell. Time becomes a blur." Xi replies.  
"Then you must have been there when my dad and brother arrived. Sam and Matt Holt, along with someone named Shun Kwon?” Pidge asks, remembering the look Avi received before she walked out.  
"I never knew their names, but I certainly remember the other three Earthlings that arrived with Champion." XI replies  
""Champion." Why do you keep calling me that?" Shiro asks the alien.  
"You really don't remember? Unbelievable! You were a legendary gladiator, undefeated in the ring. You defeated an infamous Galra gladiator known as Myzax. That was the day you earned the name "Champion." I was there, as was the young Earthlings.” Xi recounts his memories of the Arena. Shiro,Matt and Shun were lined up with other prisoners ready to fight a Monster.  
"We were all prisoners, forced to fight for the entertainment of Zarkon. That day, we were set to fight Myzax, a vile beast many thought could never be defeated. Slaughter awaited us all. This 'Matt' was the first of us sent to fight. But fate had other plans." Xi says as he sees a Galra Sentry offered Matt a blade; Shiro was seen to steal the blade and attack Matt, Shun using their ability to protect Matt, Shiro also attacks Shun. Both were hurt, Shun’s scream still rang in Xi’s ears.  
"You were so thirsty for blood, you injured your fellow Earthlings.”, Says Xi, Pidge is enraged at Shiro  
"You attacked my brother… And Shun? Why?!" Pidge asks in raged, Without Avi to keep in check and calm him down.  
"No... it can't be true." Shiro denies.  
"I was there. We all were." Replies Xi  
"After my brother and Shun were injured, where were they taken?" Pidge asks.  
"I know not." Xi replies, “But I know that this “Shun”Person was taken to the druids to be tested on, They were also in the arena. I also know that Shun escaped with some help from someone inside,” Xi added, “ She was a druid apprentice, but She often came to the dungeons to care for us, she often brought us food and blankets, she would talk to us. She was cunning as she was kind, her wit is what kept us alive for so long.”  
"I don't believe it. There's got to be more to the story. I-I couldn't have hurt my friends. Wait. That ship we were held captive on crash-landed on this planet. They'll have logs of prisoners, some... information." Replies Shiro.  
"I'm coming with you." Says Pidge. As they headed towards their lions Pidge couldn’t help but think of the interaction earlier.  
“It is you,” Says XI.  
“How do you know who I am,” Avi asks.  
“A druid, who called you sister,” Xi replies, Avi is quiet, she soon speaks.  
“I have to go,” And she walks out.  
Back with the other paladins, they are talking with The Arusian King.  
"Oh, Lion Goddess, I, King of the Arusians, formally beg your forgiveness. Please have mercy on us and accept our traditional Dance of Apology as atonement for our wrongdoings."  
The Arusian King claps to summon another Arusian to dance.  
"Commence Dance of Apology! Hoorah!" and the Arusian dances to music.  
"Please, there's no need for this." Replies Avi is a gentle tone.  
"Moontow, halt!" and Moontow freezes on one foot.  
"The Goddess has refused the apology. Start the sacrificial fire. We must throw ourselves in." The Arusian King says. The Arusians light an enormous pyre. Avi’s eyes widen and she speaks in a panicked tone.  
"No! No sacrifices!" The Arusians are about to burn one of their own.  
"So, we may proceed with the dance?" The Arusian King asks Avi. The indigo paladin is unable to speak, so Allura says.  
"That's a better alternative." Moontow dances and the Arusians bow to Avi, Who has calmed down.  
“I will allow my friend Allura to speak on my behalf,” Says Avi. “But please rise.”  
“I accidentally put you all in danger. It is I who should be apologizing to you. I am Princess Allura and these are the Voltron Paladins. Although we originally came from different worlds... and have very, very, very different traditions, we wish to live alongside you as friends." Allure speaks up.  
"But the mighty robotic angel... has it not come to destroy us because of our immoral ways?" The Arusian King asks.  
"Voltron? No,” Replies Avi.  
Allura then says, “ In fact, that mighty robot is here to protect you. Let it be known that Voltron will protect every innocent being throughout the universe!" The Arusians cheer and celebrate by hugging the team. Avi is hugged by the children, she looks up to see Keith trying to leave but an Arusian clings to him.  
"I don't... usually hug strangers, but, uh... Man, you are cuddly." Says Keith.  
The Arusian speaks in a contrastingly deep voice.  
"Thank you." Keith is shocked, and Avi giggles and laughs at Keith’s expression.  
Meanwhile with Shiro and Pidge, they investigate Sendak’s fallen warship.  
"This looks like the master control board, but there's no power." Says Pidge.  
"All you need is power?" Allure replies.  
"Yeah, but one that's compatible with Galra tech." Says Pidge and Shiro activates his prosthetic arm and powers up the computer by touching it.  
"Whoa... I can't believe you got this to work." And Pidge starts downloading the data.  
"My dad's and Matt's whereabouts must be logged in here somewhere. Once I download this information, I'll find some way to decode it back at the Castle." Says Pidge as he starts searching for clues,Shiro hears a rumbling.  
"Wha—?" A ship appears in the sky.  
"Oh, no." Says Shiro.  
"What is it?" Pidge asks the leading paladin.  
"Something just entered the atmosphere. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but it's big, it's Galra, and it's coming right for us. We gotta go!" Shiro Tries to leave, lifting his hand. Pidge slams it down.  
"Shiro, don't. Move. I'm only 15 percent done. I'm not going anywhere." Shiro eyes the incoming spacecraft and cannot wait for the download to finish.  
"Pidge, I'm sorry!" Shiro apologizes.  
"No!”Pidge yells and Shiro grabs Pidge and uses his jetpack to escape.  
"Team, come in! We need backup!" Shiro contacts the others. Allura is with Keith and Avi and the Arusians. Shiro’s voice relays over her communication earrings.  
"Hello?" Shiro asks.  
"Shiro?" Allure asks.  
"Where is everyone?" Shiro asks the Altean princess.  
"What's going on?" Keith asks.  
“Up there,”Avi points to the incoming spacecraft that causes rumbling across the surface of Arus. Keith,Avi and Allura finally see the threat.  
“this just what the Indigo Lion told,” Avi said softly.  
"Oh, no. We gotta get to our Lions!" Says Keith. The paladins and Alteans start to run to the Castle, while the Arusians start running to hide.  
"Everyone get inside and stay down!" Commands Allura.  
Hunk is running with the Arusians ”I’m on it!"  
"Huh?" Allure is confused by Hunk’s response. As Hunk tries to flee with the Arusians; Keith drags him back towards the Lions.  
"Not you!" Says Keith.  
With Shiro and Pidge, they are still by the fallen warship.  
"No! Shiro, let me go! My father!" Pidge struggles to escape.  
"Huh?" Shiro sees the Galra spacecraft is on a collision course with the warship.  
"Run!" Says Shiro, He and Pidge use their jetpacks to escape the collision; The Green Lion and Black Lion suddenly appear to protect them from the blast. Shiro and Pidge use their jetpacks to escape the collision; The Green Lion and Black Lion suddenly appear to protect them from the blast. The two lions move away to reveal their paladins safe from the blast and surprised.  
"Our Lions just saved us." Shiro says in an astonished tone.  
"I didn't know they could do that. Huh? Um... Shiro?!”Pidge points to the Galra spacecraft. The monster starts up and notices Shiro.  
"Get in your Lion!" Shire yells and the Paladins enter their Lions and dodge the beast’s attacks. The monster can control an energy orb remotely and the Green Lion's mouth cannon is not powerful enough to stop it; the Green Lion is hit and falls to the surface. The Galactic Gladiator charges at the fallen Lion. Shiro tries to stop it but fails. The other Lions arrive and fire at the beast.  
"Lay down some covering fire so they can get out of there!" Keith fires the Red Lion's mouth cannon.  
"I'm on it!”Lance fires the Blue Lion's tail cannon. The Beast is stalled under the fire. Avi and the Indigo Lion use the claws to try to damage the monster’s skin. The beastly creatures hits the Indigo Lion in the side.  
"Check this out! Battle-Lion head-butt!" Hunk charges the Yellow Lion at the monster and knocks it forward.  
"You guys okay down there?" Keith asks the others.  
“Not to well,” Replies Avi as she grabs her head and readjust her lion.  
"Still alive for now." Shiro,Hunk,Avi and Pidge group with the other Lions.  
"Are the Galra behind this?" Hunk asks the others.  
"I think so, but I've never seen anything like it." Shiro replies.  
"So, what's the plan? Shoot at it with everything we've got? Take out its weapon? Call it names?" Lance spouts off different things.  
"If we want to take this monster down, there's only one way to do it. Form Voltron!" The team forms Voltron. Shiro looks behind, Avi is in position, her eyes now a complete silver color.  
"Remember, we are one unit, fighting with one goal." beast and Voltron fight, seemingly at equal strength until Voltron is hit by the beast’s energy orb.   
"Huh?!" Panicked, Voltron narrowly dodges the attacks.  
“What-“ Avi asks, The Indigo lions speaks in her mind.  
“Focus on protecting your friends, my quintessence will recognize you own and meld with it, I will create a diversion,” Says The Indigo Lion. “Alright,” Replies Avi, her eyes gain an indigo hue. The Indigo Lion’s spirit appears. It’s fur shimmers in the Arusian sun, The Indigo coat is decorated with the same geometric tribal designs like that of Avi’s own markings, It eyes were a bright,polished silver color and it stood tall. It ran with such speeding cause some dents, but it wasn’t enough and the lion disappeared.  
"I thought Voltron was the most powerful weapon in the universe!" Keith exclaims.  
"Yeah, so how is this monster kicking our butts?" Distracted by the orb, Voltron is hit by the Galactic Gladiator and thrown near the Arusian village. An Indigo shield appears to lessen the blow.  
"Oh, no! The village! We have to protect those people!" beast fires an energy orb. Voltron takes the hit, narrowly misses landing on the village, and flies off to lure the monster away from the village. The beast follows them away from the village to an open area.  
"That was close!" Says Shiro.  
"We got him away from the Arusians, but we can't take him down!" Says Pidge.  
"I got it! I'm going to power-kick that orb thing!" Lance suggests.  
"No! The last time you did a kick, we fell!" Keith retorts,  
“Do you have any better ideas?” Avi asks her fellow paladin.  
"Stop living in the past!" Lance has Voltron charge at the large monster and perform a flying kick at the orb, and they miss.  
“Oh,No!” Exclaims Lance as the orb hits Voltron out of the air.  
"Pidge, fire lasers now!" Shiro commands Pidge.  
"Got it! Fire!" Pidge summons Voltron's shield instead. "It didn't work!"  
"So, now what?" Lance asks the others, As an energy orb hits Voltron.  
"When I attacked him before, I had a sword!" Says Shiro sounding as if he had a fastback.  
"Orb! Orb!" Hunk yells to the others as a second strike from the orb hits.  
"We can't take another shot like that!" Says Pidge.  
“Agreed, I can’t keep these shields up for to long before I lose too much energy,” Replies Avi.  
The Red Lion communicates with Keith and displays the Bayard keyhole.  
"Wait a second, guys! I think my Lion's telling me what to do." Says Keith to the others.  
"Well whatever it is, hurry up and do it! He's about to fire his third shot!" Says Lance, Keith tries to use his Bayard but the energy orb hits a third time, shaking Voltron. The Monster jumps in the air to deliver a final blow but Keith inserts his Bayard into the Red Lion's keyhole console and summons a saber for Voltron to wield, slicing the Beast once so it explodes.  
"Yeah!" Everyone, Minus Keith, cheers at their victory.  
"We did it!" Says Pidge.  
"How did you do that?" Hunk asks Keith. Keith is stunned and looks at his Bayard, but smiles.  
"Whoa... Heheh. Thanks, Red." Says Keith.  
“You did well today,Red Paladin,” Says The Indigo Lion though Avi.  
“Soon, You will understand Voltron,” The Indigo Lion says, Avi’s eyes turn back to normal. She smiles at Keith.  
Avi is back At the Galra Empire's Central Command, Hagger witnesses Myzax fail thanks to a drone.  
"No! I'll make another, more powerful." Says Hagger.  
"That won't be necessary. Sendak is still alive on Arus. I've given him instructions for how to proceed." Replies Zarkon.  
"Can he be trusted?" Hagger questions the Galran emperor.  
"I trained him and he has his mission. He fights in the name of Galra. Only success or death will stop him." Replies Zarkon.  
Avi then is back on Arus, Sentries gather supply crates for Sendak and Haxus near the Arusian village.  
"Zarkon has challenged us to rise from the mud and prove our worth. We will not let him down." Says Sendak.  
"Sir, how are we going to take the Castle with just the two of us and five damaged Sentries?" Haxus asks his superior.  
"By exploiting our enemy's weaknesses." Explains Sendak.  
"What weaknesses?" Haxus asks again.  
"The worst weakness of all: they value the lives of others." Sendak says it as if it were venomous. Avi flashes back to her body. Going the others to greet the prisoners goodbye, Keith,Hunk,Lance,Allura,Coran, and Avi see them leave.  
"Good luck out there." Says Lance.  
"Thank you all for everything. We never dreamed we'd see our families again. But you gave us hope. You gave the universe hope." Xi replies, He then turns Avi and bow to her.  
“And thank you, Sister of Malrea for being helping the universe,” Avi nods. She then leaves silently. She is with Pidge, talking, laughing,hugging, The Altean Mice sit on the Pidge’s lap. Both hear Shiro approach.  
"Pidge, there you are." Says Shiro as he nods to Avi.  
"Why would you hurt my brother and Shun? You were friends." Pidge suddenly asks.  
"I did it to save them.” Shiro replies.  
“Why though, It cost you everything, Shun even would have lost her ability to shift forms if they went through what you did,” Replies Avi.  
"What?" Pidge asks.  
"My memory of the event came back when we were fighting the monster. Your dad was being sent off with the weaker prisoners to a work camp. Meanwhile, Matt, Shun and I were forced to fight in the gladiator Arena. Matt was going to fight first, but he was scared. We all were.”Replies Shiro, he then turned to Avi.  
“Can you use your powers?” He asked, Avi shook her head sadly, “Their dormant because I was poisoned by whiptail viper that was a Morpher, but with the Indigo Lion I can,” She replies. She places her hand with her two middle fingers closer to Shiro’s hairline and her thumb on top of the bridge of his nose, she did the same to Pidge. Shiro brings the memories to the forefront of his mind.  
"I'm not going to make it. I'll never see my family again!" Says Matt.  
"You can do this." Reassures Shiro.  
“Can he really?” Asked Shun, “Not that I am doubting him, But I feel he may not stand a chance.” Shun Explains,A Sentry offered Matt a sword, He recoiled in fear. Shiro stole the blade.  
"This is my fight!”Yells Shiro, Shun is quick to act, their body turns into something fishy ape, with pultruding spines with webbing in between, large body covered in hair and no eyes. Shun’s hand catches the edge of the sword, Shiro kicks the adult in the stomach, Shun turns back to human. Shiro slices down cutting Shun’s stomach open, electing a scream from the shifter. Shiro injures Matt and tackles him.  
"I want blood!" He yells,Shiro whispered to Matt.  
"Take care of your father." He says, As he is about to be dragged away to fight, Shun quickly transforms into a large viper, with vibrant teal and black scales and beady eyes, the tail was long and hung limply but moved with ease. Shun now a large human size viper attacks the sentry with such speed that her tail leaves marks on the walls. But all of Shun’s efforts are in vain. For Shiro is dragged away to fight. Shiro’s memories end. The three returns to the present.  
"You saved them? You attacked them so they would choose you instead." Says Pidge tearing up, Avi places her hand on her lap. Pidge and Avi hug Shiro which surprises him.  
“I’m so sorry I doubted you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Says Pidge.  
“This is the part where I say I told you so,” Replies Avi, Shiro laughs but returns the hug.  
"I can tell you really miss them. I know they miss you, too. Your brother and father would be proud of you, Katie." Says Shiro,Pidge is surprised her secret is known. Shiro then turns to Avi.  
“I know you will find Shun and your family, you always had the best Intuition,” Says Shiro.  
“Well, At least I have people I can rely on to protect my cousin,” Says Avi as she places her arm around her cousin, Katie.  
"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Reassures Shiro and the three watch the sunset together.


	4. A castle's fall to the enemy

Chapter four A castle’s fall to the enemy  
Allura was helping Avi get ready to be presented as the lion goddess. Avi insisted that she should go as a paladin of Voltron because that is what she was, but Allura insisted that Avi at least look like a goddess. Avi was slouched looking like this was torture to her, Allura had cleaned Avi’s face making her tan skin glow. They were looking through dresses.  
“How about…This one,” Says Allura, holding up a sky blue dress.  
“No,” Says Avi.  
“This one,” A white dress.  
“No.”  
“This one,” A pretty grey dress.  
“Definitely not.”  
“This one,” A green dress. Avi once again says no.  
“Avigayil, You can’t wear your armor,” Says Allura.  
“I would want to anyway, I am a paladin of Voltron,” Replies Avi. Allura sighed in frustration, but she remembers something that was given to her by someone from long ago. Going into her closet she finds a courtly style dress that looked like it came from the earth’s Renaissance. The dress was a reddish maroon with long sleeves that were off the shoulders, over them was a pale muted red dress that covered the sleeves like at the courts of long ago ,the dress was decorated with silver details.  
“Allure, it is… beautiful, but do you want me to wear this?” Avi asks as she stares at the dress with amazement.  
“Of course I do,” Replies Allura, Avi puts the dress on and it fits. Allura does Avi’s wavy hair in a simple braided partial updo and adds makeup. Shoes are added, along with jewelry.  
“Princess, number five, it is time for you to job—“ Coran’s mouth drops when he sees the Indigo Paladin.  
“My word—You look absolutely stunning,” Coran says, Avi smiles.  
“Thank you,” She says. All three head to the main area. Main Aursians and the paladins are astonished by the Indigo Paladin’s beauty. The Arusian King puts on a show of the battle in the castle of lions before the entire party, two groups act as the combatants.  
"The monster fell from the sky! It was an epic battle, but Voltron was victorious!" Says the Arusian King. The Arusians pretending to be the monster knock down the other Arusians pretending to be Voltron.  
"... No. I said, Voltron was victorious!”The Arusian King said. The Arusians end the battle accurately and The Arusians cheer.  
"Thank you, Your Majesty, for that... wonderful production. It saddens me that we must leave tomorrow, but we must continue our battle with Zarkon and spread peace throughout the universe." Says Avi sound regal and powerful as if she could have been a princess. Allura gives the Arusian King an Altean communicator.  
"Your Highness... please accept this gift. This will allow you to contact us anytime you need help. Arus will be the first planet in the Voltron Alliance." Allura says.  
"Hoorah!" The Arusian King holds up the communicator; the Arusians cheer. Hunk approaches Keith and Lance.  
"We ought to get something like that." Says Hunk.  
"Like what?" Lance asks his friend.  
"You know, like, a cheer. Like, a team cheer that we do." Explains Hunk.  
“A cheer, you say dear Hunk,” Says Avi as she approaches her fellow paladins.  
“Yeah,” Hunk Replies, nodding to confirm it.  
“You look beautiful,” Says Keith, until he realizes what he says. Keith turns red as his lion.  
“Um-Thank,” She says ,a light blush dusting her cheeks. Lance and Hunk share a look.  
"Mm-hmm. Yeah, okay. How about, uh... I say 'Vol' and you say 'Tron.' Vol—!" Says Lance, but Keith was confused.  
"Uh... Vol-tron?" He said confused, which earned a muffled giggled from Avi.  
"No! No, no, no, no, no. The cheer includes the instructions. I say 'Vol' and you say..." Lance repeats.  
"... Vol-tron?" Keith says, still confused.  
"... We'll work on it." Says Lance. Keith shrugs at Hunk and Avi. Lance drinks the weirdly pink liquid and is disgusted.  
"Coran, what is this?" Lance asks the Altean.  
"Oh, this is Nunvill, the nectar of the gods." Says Coran, Avi stares at the Nunvill suspiciously.  
"It tastes like hot dog water and feet." Says Lance as he makes a face.  
"Yeah, makes a wonderful hair tonic as well." Says Coran, He sprinkles Nunvill on his mustache and it grows luxurious. Lance retches; Keith and Hunk prod at him until he falls to which Avi catches him. Coran approaches Shiro, who is watching the Castle's entrance.  
"Not feeling well? Try some Nunvill. Settles the stomach and brightens your smile." Coran asks the Black paladin.  
"I'm not sure we should be letting everyone wander in and out of the Castle like this. It doesn't seem safe." Says Shiro as he faces the Altean.  
"Oh, these Arusians won't hurt anything—" Says Coran as he sees Arusians playing with a hover platter. "... Much." He adds as he cringes at the sound of them crashing. He then turns to face Shiro with his normal expression.  
"Besides, it's only fair to let them see the inside of a Castle that's been sitting on their planet for so long." He says.  
"But who knows when Zarkon will attack again? I'm going to do a perimeter check, just in case." Says Shiro as he exits the Castle.  
Meanwhile,Near the Castle of Lions, Sendak watches the Castle with Haxus.  
"Commander Sendak, the Sentries are in position around the Arusian village." Says Haxus  
"Luck is on our side. Look, the Castle defenses are down. The door is wide open. With all these Arusians coming in and out, it should be nothing for you to infiltrate." Says Sendak. Haxus spies Pidge with Rover.  
"I may not have to. Look. The small one has a Galra drone they've repurposed. If I can just get close enough to clone its signature code, I can send our bomb drone in undetected." Replies Haxus.  
"I knew you would not disappoint me, Haxus." Replies Sendak,Haxus leaves for the Castle.  
In the Castle vestibule, Allura watches the Paladins with the Altean Mice.  
"Look at them, the new Paladins of Voltron. The fate of the universe is on their shoulders." Says Allura as she observes the paladins. Keith drinks Nunvill but finds it foul so he spits it out on Hunk. Hunk turns away and then reveals Arusian food stuck to his eyes.  
"Ow, my eyes!”Keith and Hunk laugh; Allura is unimpressed.  
"... I must portray strength, so no one can tell how concerned I am about the fate of our mission." Says Allura and Blue furred, red eyed mouse squeaks.  
"Let's... keep that a secret." The mouse squeaks again.  
"Who else has secrets?" Allura asks The mice,The blue mouse with red eyes uses another mice as a demonstration.  
"Hunk tried to eat what? That is rather amusing. What other secrets?" The blue mouse with blue eyes pretends to be Lance shooting things and posing.  
"That seems like Lance." Says Allura,The blue mouse with blue eyes pretends to look adorable and the fifth mice who was also hidden in Allura’s pod pretend to friendly but familial   
"Pidge is a what!? and Avi is Pidge’s what?!“ Allura watches Pidge secretly put alien food in a backpack and pick an ear with a stick, sniff it, and retch.  
"Hmm... Are you sure?" Allura asks and the mouse nods, Allura then says, "I'm getting to the bottom of this."  
Lance,Avi and Hunk are talking at the party.  
"I guess we should get used to this space juice. Who knows when we'll get back home again?" Says Lance.  
“Agreed, though this is weird to say the least,” Replies Avi.  
"Yeah, if ever." Says Hunk.  
"What do you mean?" Lance asks his friend.  
"I mean, if this Zarkon guy has been ruling for 10,000 years, how long do you think it will take for us to fix it? You know, if we live." Says Hunk.  
"Right. That." Says Lance in an almost melancholy tone.  
“Hunk not helping,” Says Avi, Hunk shrugs and looks at the alien food he grabbed.  
Hunk then asks both his friends. "Hey, what do you think the chances are of us landing on a nacho planet?"  
"Well, there's only one planet with Veradera Beach, [sic] pizza shack looking over the water, and the garlic knots and... my mom's hugs..." Lance starts to tear up.  
"I'm sorry. I think this Nunvill is getting to me. I gotta go." Lance leaves Hunk confused, Avi tells Hunk she is going to talk to Lance, and leaves; Coran witnesses. Allura approaches Pidge who is followed by Rover.  
"So, Pidge, we haven't had a chance to really... talk. Tell me about yourself." Says Allura in curiously.  
"Hmm... Well, I like peanut butter, and I like peanut butter cookies, but I hate peanuts. They're so dry. Also, I sweat a lot. I-I mean, in general, unrelated to the peanuts.”Pidge tries to walk away, but Allura intervenes.  
"I-I suppose I was thinking of something a little more personal?" and Allura winks at Pidge, "We have a lot in common." She adds,Pidge is unimpressed.  
"Like what? Pidge asks.  
"Oh, well... Both of us had our fathers taken away by Zarkon." Says Allura.  
"Yeah, but I'm going to get mine back." Allura looks pained. Pidge realizes how harsh that that statement was.  
"Augh... Sorry. I-I really didn't mean to—" Pidge apologizes.  
"No, I understand. I just want you to know that you can confide in me. If there's anything you ever want to talk about..." Pidge is silent.  
"... Anything." Allura says hesitantly.  
"Huh? ... Okay. I do have something to tell you." Says Pidge finally. Allura is overjoyed.  
"I had a feeling~! What is it?" Allura asks.  
"I'm leaving Team Voltron." Says Pidge finally. Allura is about to speak, expecting something else entirely. She stops.  
"Wait, what?!" Allura is surprised.  
"I decrypted the information from the Galra ship about where my family might be, or at least where they were. I've made up my mind. I'm leaving tonight." Says Pidge.  
"Pidge, you can't. You're one of six Paladins. You have a sacred trust to defend the universe." Says Allura.  
"My first priority is to find my family! I thought you of all people would understand. If you had a chance to get your father back, wouldn't you?" Says Pidge.  
“—But you friend,” Allura frowns.  
"I'm sorry. I should go tell everyone else." Pidge walks away and finds Shiro outside the Castle.  
"Shiro? I need to talk to you." Says Pidge as she approaches Shiro. Haxus hides among the rocks nearby and scans Rover for its code.  
"Signature code cloned." Says Haxus. Shiro is led inside by Pidge. Haxus reconfigures the bomb drone with Rover’s signature.  
"Bomb activated." Haxus leaves as the bomb drone heads inside the Castle.  
Lance sits forlornly in the Bridge of the Castleship. Avi enters, now wearing her paladin armor.  
“Hey, Are you alright?” She asks as she sits down next to him.  
“Not really,” He admitted, “I miss earth, My home and family,” he says.  
“I know how you feel,” Replies Avi. Lance looks at Avi.  
“Grew up in Israel till I was about four, My Mom was an Astronomer, while my Dad was an artist,” Begins Avi as she pulls two necklaces out from under her armor.  
“We got theses for my Mom on Mother’s day. My Mom was Jewish originally, but she switched to Islam,” Says Avi, The first Necklace was vintage style with the star of David in a steampunk style disk with a opal in the center. The second was a coin shaped pendant with a crescent moon and a star.  
“Despite the hardships I face, Earth is still my home. Sure, I faced being bullied for being a muslim and a Jew, but what matters is that I can be the better person. I want to be there for all of you,” Says Avi and Coran approaches.  
"Mind if I join you?" He asks the two humans, Avi gives a nod.  
"How far away from Earth do you think we are, Coran?" Lance asks the Altean.  
“Let's take a look." Coran brings up a holographic map of the universe to show Lance and Avi.  
"Earth is over here. And we're aaaaaaall... the waaaaay... oveeeeer…”Coran moves the map and still does not reach Earth.  
"You ever notice how far the planets are from each other, Coran?" Lance asks Coran.  
"Yes. Haven't you been paying attention?" Coran asks Lance. Lance approaches the map; Coran stops, Avi stands behind the two males.  
"Yeah, but I mean, like, they're really, really far away. Like, say, Earth? It's so far, I can't even see it. The... The blue oceans, the white clouds, green grass... I c—-I-I... I can't see any of it." Says Lance, Avi places a hand on her fellow paladin’s shoulder.  
"You miss Earth. I understand. I miss Altea." Says Coran.  
“What do you miss about Altea?” Avi asks the Altean.  
“Everything,” Replies Coran.  
"I know we're supposed to be brave Paladins and Defenders of the Universe or whatever, but, honestly? I just want to go home." Says Lance and Avi nods.  
"If I could go home, I would." Says Coran.  
"I miss rain, and splashing in puddles." Says Lance.  
“I miss the rainy days too, Lance,” Replies Avi.  
"Rain?" Coran asks curiosity.  
"Yeah. It's water that falls from the sky?" Lance.  
“It also has a lot of symbolism to it,”Avi adds.  
"Oh, we had that on Altea. Only, it wasn't water, more like rocks. Razor-sharp and boiling-hot. Oh, they could knock a hole right in your head." Says Coran,earning a wince from Avi.  
"Sounds fun." Says Lance dryly.  
"Yeah." Coran agrees,Meanwhile,the bomb drone moves through the Castle. Pidge is speaking with the rest of the team in the halls.  
"Pidge, no...!" Shiro begins, But Pidge stops him.  
"The download from the Galra ship was enough to at least get me in the right direction to start my search. I have a pod all ready to go." Keith approaches Pidge.  
"You can't leave!" He says.  
"You can't tell me what to do!" PIdge retorts.  
"If you leave, we can't form Voltron. And that means we can't defend the universe against Zarkon. You're not the only one with a family. All these Arusians have families. Everyone in the universe has families." Keith says.  
"Yeah, I have a family. They live on Earth. I want to be with them. Is that—Is that, like, a thing that can happen?" Says Hunk.  
"You want to leave, too?" Allura ask the Yellow Paladin.  
"Of course I do. Look, Voltron is super-cool, don't get me wrong, but I never signed up for a lifetime in space fighting aliens." Says Hunk. Keith is enraged and aggressively closes in on Pidge.  
"YOU'RE PUTTING THE LIVES OF TWO PEOPLE OVER THE LIVES OF EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY—!”Shiro grabs Keith by the arm.  
"—Keith! That's not how a team works. People have to want to be a part of it. They can't be forced." Keith silently relents. Shiro turns to Pidge.  
"If you want to leave, we won't try to stop you. But, please, just think about what you're doing." Pidge looks conflicted, but remains firm.  
"I'm sorry. You're going to have to find someone else to pilot the Green Lion.” Pidge leaves with Rover.  
"I can't believe it. This team is falling apart. How will we ever form Voltron?" Allura asks sadly.  
The Galra bomb drone enters the Bridge, As Lance,Avi and Coran are leaving.  
"Hey, Rover." He says, But the Galra bomb drone ignores Lance and heads to the Power Crystal. Lance stops, Avi a few steps behind him.  
"Wait... Where's Pidge?" Lance asks, Avi speaks up.  
“Um—Lance,” Her voice sounding panicked. Lance looks at the drone and gasps as it prepares to explode.  
"Coran, Avi, look out!”Lance launches himself at Coran and Avi as the drone explodes and destroys the Power Crystal so the Castle loses power. Avi watches in horror as Lance’s body takes the brute force of the damage leaving her and Coran with lighter injuries. The blast is felt throughout the Castle of Lions. The Arusians flee to their village. The rest of the team gathers in the Bridge to find Coran and Avi unharmed.   
"What happened?!" Shiro asks the pair.  
"Ugh... I'm not sure." Says Coran.  
“I do, A bomb disguised as Rover, Lance figured it out and shielded me and Coran from most of the blast…His condition isn’t too good,” Says Avi as she grips her upper arm. The smoke clears; Allura sees the Power Crystal destroyed.  
"The Crystal!" She says, The team sees Lance unconscious. Avi who was gripping her arm before was now next to Lance,probably the entire time.  
"Lance!" and Shiro rushes over to Lance and holds him.  
"Lance...? Lance!" He calls out.  
"We have to get Lance to the infirmary!" Says Pidge.  
“He won’t make it in his condition,” Says Avi.  
"Without the Crystal, the Castle has no power." Says Allura.  
"He doesn't look good." Says Shiro.  
“I can treat his injuries with the supplies I have,” Says Avi. The Arusian King enters.  
"Lion warriors, our village is under attack! We need help!" The Arusian King Says.  
"Let's get to the Lions!" Says Keith, But Allura is quick to douse the idea.  
"You can't. They're sealed in their hangars. There's no way to get them out. We're defenseless."  
"Will you not help us?" The Arusian King asks.  
"We'll help you. We just—" Keith begins to say, As Lance groans in pain.  
"This is bad." Says Hunk.  
“I Can treat it now,” Says Avi, reminding them that she did have experience,knowledge and supplies. Shiro understand the meaning in Avi’s words. Avi’s skillful hands work quickly as she binds Lance’s wounds to hopefully keep Lance from bleeding out. In her head she goes through the list.  
Concussion  
minor lactions  
bruising  
small cuts  
Internal bleeding  
Damaged spine  
Debris in back  
Impaled back   
Shock  
With limited medical supplies,shock running through her veins along with Adrenaline, and her teammates panicking, Avi had to focus on breathing and not faint. Her lips moved in prayer, hoping for some kind of miracle.  
"We have to get a new Crystal to get the Castle working again. But, to get a new Crystal, we need a ship." Says Coran.  
"The pod I was loading, we can use that! I left the bay door open." Pidge replies.  
"I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there's a Balmera nearby. Hunk, you come with me. I'll need someone big to help me carry the Crystal." Says Coran.  
"A Balmera?" Hunk asks.  
"It's where the Crystals come from. I'll tell you about it on the way!" Says Coran and he, Pidge, and Hunk leave for the flight pod. Avi finishes binding the injuries.  
"I'll go see what's happening at the Arusian village." Says Keith.  
"I'll go with you, Keith. I brought this on the poor Arusians." Says Allura.  
"I'll tend to Lance and stand watch over the Castle." Shiro says.  
“I’ll go with you,” Replies Avi. Allura and Keith leave with the Arusian King. In the Flight Pod Hangar, Coran and Hunk are in a flight pod.  
"It's our first bit of luck. There's a source not too far. We won't need a Wormhole to get there, thankfully." Says Coran.  
"I made some modifications to the shuttle. The first change is a cloaking device that I reverse-engineered from the invisible walls on the Training Deck. The second is a tank of booster fuel that I mounted on the fuel line." Pidge says.  
"Using that during flight would turn the whole pod into a bomb!" Says Coran and Hunk looks terrified.  
"Okay. Maybe you shouldn't use that modification after all." Says Pidge.  
"We ready to hit it?" Hunk asks.  
"Right. Let's go." Coran replies as the flight pod prepares to take off. Pidge gives Hunk and Coran a thumbs-up.  
"Good luck." Says Pidge and Hunk gives the Green Paladin a thumbs-up as the flight pod leaves the Castle.  
As they walk through the halls of the castle,Shiro is carrying Lance to the Castle's entrance. Lance is unconscious. Avi has wrapped her injury and walking beside the tall paladin.  
"Hang on, buddy. Help is on the way." Says Shiro, Avi’s eyes see something in the distance.  
“Um—Shiro,” Her voice taking on a hint of panic. Shiro sees a familiar face from his past approaching.  
"Sendak!" Shiro says angrily.  
“Shiro, It is too dangerous,” Says Avi, her tone holding a warning within the sound.  
“I’ll be fine,” Replies Shiro, He lays Lance down and meets Sendak in front of the Castle.  
"Stand aside." Says Sendak.  
"No! You're not getting in." Shiro activates his prosthetic arm and prepares to fight.  
"Yes, I am." Says Sendak. Shiro furiously battles Sendak. Both throw a punch and end up locked at the knuckle.  
"I see you spent some time with the Druids. They do love to experiment. Too bad you didn't get the latest model.”Sendak launches his gauntlet to send Shiro back inside the Castle. They continue to fight and end up poised with each other's glowing hand against their throats.  
"Let him go or your friends won't make it!" Says the other Galra.  
“Shiro don’t!” Says Avi. Shiro sees Lance is still unconscious and has been captured, The other Galra holds Avi by the hair. Sendak strikes Shiro unconscious.  
"Voltron is ours." Says Sendak.  
“No, it isn’t,” Says Avi. Her form glows, Sprinting from her back are two large wings, The wings are tall as she is and as the light fades , the feathers are the same color as her hair, the underside a lighter color. Streaks of color decorate her wings.The under suit had holes burned through its material. On her skin was tribalistic-geometric markings that had burned the suit with its patterns. Her eyes are a royal blue mixed with ,Deep forest green, turquoise,violet,indigo,silver,orangey-yellow,and a dark red.  
“I won’t let you win,” Says Avi.  
“I like to see you try,” Says Sendak. Sendak rushes forward, but Avi dodges. In her hand appears a small knife made of energy. Throwing it at Sendak ,it draws blood.  
“YOU FREAK!” He yells and he rushes towards her again, Avi is quick to take to the air, But Sendak’s prosthetic grabs her around the torso. He tightens his grip and Avi can he feels her ribs break, He then tosses her to the ground, the castle wall and the ground again. Avi uses her arms to support herself, her hair falling messily from its bun. Sendak picks her up as if she were a rag doll.  
“Do I win now?” Sendak asks.  
“Not in the long run,” Says Avi, her eyes are now completely white. She holds her hand out and soon it is encased in a aura of the same colors reflected in her eyes. Sendak grips his head and throws Avi into the castle wall, knocking her unconscious.  
Sendak leaves for the Bridge. Pidge is still in the Castle and witnessed the fight.  
"Oh, no." Says Pidge. Pidge leaves to elsewhere in the Castle.  
The Arusian Village is burning as Keith,Allura and the Arusian King arrive.  
"What's happening?" Allura asks.  
"Look! Attackers!" The Arusian King points to Galra Sentries standing among the flames and explosions.  
"I'll go in for a closer look. Stay here with them." Keith tells Allura.  
"Keith!" Allura yells as Keith dives into the fray and approaches the Sentries. He sees they are broken decoys.  
"What? Oh, no. They tricked us!" Keith says, He speaks to Allura through her communication earrings.  
"It was just a diversion to separate us and thin the Castle defenses!" Says Keith.  
Allura looks in shock towards the Castle. Inside, the Galra hook up their own Power Crystal to the Castle of Lions.  
"Power up the Castle." Sendak commands and The Castle of Lions powers up in the violet of the Galra. A computer screen shows all the Voltron Lions are in place.  
"The Lions are all in their bays. Raising particle barrier. Begin launch sequence." Says Sendak. The particle barrier activates, preventing Keith and Allura from entering in time. Keith slams his fist on the barrier.  
"We're too late... No!" Says Keith.  
"They have control of the Castle. They're taking Voltron!" Says Allura. Meanwhile. Sendak is in the castle’s bridge.  
"Make contact with Emperor Zarkon." He commands,Haxus brings up Zarkon on screen.  
"Sendak." Greets Zarkon.  
"My mission is complete. I've captured the Altean castle, along with all of the Voltron Lions. I am currently preparing for launch and will be delivering them all to you shortly." Says Sendak.  
"This news is most pleasing. You have done your duty. Vrepit Sa!" Says Zarkon.  
"Vrepit Sa!" Sendak salutes and the transmission ends.  
"Haxus, ready the Castle for takeoff." Says Sendak to his right hand man.  
"Yes, Commander.”Replies Haxus.  
Outside, Keith summons his Bayard into form.  
"Can we break through the barrier?" Keith asks the Altean.  
"No. And whoever has taken the Castle has a Crystal, which means they'll be able to fly the ship. We have to stop them." Says Allura.  
"How are we going to do that?" Keith asks, and Pidge contacts him through his helmet.  
"Keith, can you hear me?" Pidge asks.  
"Pidge! Is that you? Where are you?" Keith asks.  
"I'm inside the Castle. Sendak has taken over and he's preparing for launch. He's got Lance, Avi,and Shiro." Replies Pidge.  
"Pidge, listen. If they've started the launch sequence, then we don't have much time before liftoff to stop it." Says Allura.  
"What do I have to do?" Pidge asks.  
"You have to get down to the main engine control panel and disconnect the primary turbine from the Central Energy Chamber. If you can do that, Sendak will have to reset the whole system. That might give us enough time to find a way to stop them." Allura replies and Pidge pulls up a map of the Castleship from the Paladin armor and heads off to do as instructed.  
Meanwhile,Coran and Hunk arrive at the Balmera.  
"Is this the Balmera planet with the crystals?" Hunk asks the Altean.  
"It's not a planet. Balmera are ancient animals. Petrified, but still alive. Their bodies naturally create the crystals that help power many Altean ships. I often accompanied my grandfather to visit these majestic creatures when he was building the Castle of Lions. I'll never forget the first time I saw the sparkling surface of a Balmera. You're in for quite a treat." Crown explains to the yellow paladin, As they approach the Belmera, it looks nothing like the sparkling image Coran brings up on screen.  
"Oh, no... This is horrifying. The Galra have turned this into a mining colony! Oh, they're completely destroying it! They have no regard for the poor creature!" Exclaims Coran angrily.  
"Uh-oh. We've been spotted." Says Hunk as he points to a patrolling Galra fighter jet that has detected them and tails them.  
"Hailing unidentified craft. State your ship ID, entry code, and landing destination." Says the Fighter Jet.  
"Oh, no. What do we do?" Hunk asks Coran.  
"Just stay calm." Replies Coran as he radios the fighter jet.  
"We don't really need to land. Uh, we're just looking around, if that's okay." He asks, the fighter jet replies.  
"Unidentified craft, land immediately and prepare to be boarded."  
"Okay. Uh, thank you. See you down below." Says Coran, ending the transmission and instantly takes off in reverse, pulling some crazy piloting to escape that makes Hunk scream. The fighter jet fires lasers.  
"Not done yet. Hang on!" Says Coran and the Altean advisor sends the flight pod diving into a mining hole at full speed. Hunk continues to scream.  
"Coran! Coran!" The yellow paladins yells as the hole continues to come closer as Hunk screams. He finally calms as nothing happens.  
"... ... How deep is this thing?" Says Hunk, and A Galra structure appears in their path.  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no—!" Hunk yells as the flight pod speeds too fast to avoid the structure and collides, spinning into a crash landing at the bottom of the hole. The flight pod opens; Hunk looks around and sees two pairs of glowing eyes staring at them.  
"Coran, what lives at the bottom of these mines?" Hunk asks.  
Back on Arus, Pidge forces entry into an elevator shaft with the drone Rover.  
"Hey, Rover." Pidge greets the drone. Rover follows Pidge inside the shaft and hovers in place.  
"Okay, Rover, here we go." Says Pidge and Rover follows Pidge down the shaft to the bottom. on the Bridge Sendak and Haxus are still in there.  
"Run main cluster activation sequence." Sendak commands.  
"Activation sequence initiated. Powering up for launch." Haxus replies. Back with Pidge, she reaches the Central Energy Chamber where the engine is.  
"Okay, Allura, I'm near the turbine. I think it's started." Says Pidge over her comms.  
"Then you'll have to hurry. Cross the catwalk to the main column in the center." Instructs Allura and Pidge does as instructed.  
"Okay." Replies Pidge.  
"Now, open the hatch. Find the central computer control hub and enter the following sequence..."  
A”Wait, wait, wait, wait! Which one is it? All the labels are in Altean!" Allura then instructs.  
Back in the Castle's Bridge.  
"Commander Sendak, we are ready for launch." Says Haxus. The launch starts and energy swells the chamber, disrupting the communication channel between Allura and Pidge.  
"I can't tell which one it is! Allura? Allura? Uh..." Pidge struggles. Outside, Allura and Keith witness the impending launch of the Castleship.  
"I've lost connection with Pidge! Oh, no! It's taking off!" Yells Allura, Back with Pidge, she panics to find a solution.  
Uh... Uh... Whatever." Pidge slams the Green Bayard into the engine turbine, being thrown back, but successfully interrupting the launch.  
"The main engine just shorted out!" Says Haxus. Sendak pulls up a feed of the Central Energy Chamber and sees Pidge fleeing.  
"We have a saboteur. Find him and take him out." Sendak commands Haxus.


	5. A planet's tears

Chapter five A planet’s tears  
In the Bridge of the Castle of Lions, Shiro awakens along with Avi,to Sendak ordering Haxus to find the saboteur who is thwarting their plans.  
"Haxus! I want whoever's in this ship found and terminated!" Says Sendak.  
"Commander Sendak, I've received a transmission generating from somewhere inside." Haxus plays Team Voltron's communication channel out loud. Allura and Pidge are heard speaking.  
"There's not much time before they get the ship running again. You must shut off the particle barrier so we can get in." Says Allura  
"You got it. Tell me what to do." Replies Pidge.  
"The particle barrier generator is beneath the main hull." Says Allura.  
"She's telling the intruder how to take down our defenses." Says Haxus.  
"Yes, but she's also giving away his location. Find that room. Kill the Paladin!" Says Sendak and the Galra sentries leaves.  
“Do not worry, I will protect your cousin,” Says The Indigo Lion to ease her paladin’s fear. Avi nodded.  
"Repair the engine. Emperor Zarkon has commanded us to bring him Voltron. This ship will rise before day's end." Commanded Sendak.  
In the bottom of the mine on the Balmera, two aliens approach Hunk and Coran from the darkness. Hunk raises his cannon Bayard in defense.  
"Okay, don't come any closer! I don't know how to use this very well." Says Hunk, The two aliens step into the light, They appear to look… as they were made of stone.  
"Wait a minute. You're not Galra." Says Hunk.  
"Nor are you!" Says the female. A Galra fighter jet slowly descends the mine.  
"A patrol!" Says the male,”Shay, we must take leave from these ones, now."  
"Wait, please! We need your help. If the Galra find us, they'll kill us." Says Coran.  
"Or torture us." Hunk adds.  
"Or keep us as some sort of creepy pet to play with how they please." Coran adds.  
"Not our problem, Hairy Lip. Galra see us near you and they kill both you and us. Shay, exeunt!" The male Belmeran says.  
"No! These many years only Galra have been seen here. I will not turn my back on the skylings." Says Shay.  
"... Vex!" Says the male. Both approach the Altean flight pod.  
"Grab a side. In here. Hurry!" He commands, both push the flight pod out of sight; Hunk and Coran follow. The Galra patrol passes by without detecting them.  
"Thanks for saving us. I'm Hunk." Hunk introduces himself.  
"Shay. And this one, my brother Rax. How did you fall to us?" Shay introduces her and her brother.  
"Well, we came looking for something. And you guys might be the right people to help us find it." Says Hunk.  
Meanwhile Pidge is inside the Castle of Lions at the Generator Room: a long hall of energy arcs. Pidge speaks to Allura through the team's communication channel.  
"Pidge, have you made it to the Generator Room?" Allura asks the green paladin.  
"I'm in. This technology is so advanced, I don't know if I can figure it out." Says Pidge.  
"Yes, you can. The lives of your fellow Paladins are at stake. You can't give up." Says Allura,Pidge reflects on her past. In the past, she sat with her family at dinner.  
"Hope you enjoy this home-cooked meal, Matt. After our launch to Kerberos tomorrow, we'll be eating freeze-dried peas for the next two months." Says Sam in a teasing tone to his son.  
"Don't lie. I know you love those peas, Dad."  
"It's true. Those Garrison chefs really know how to genetically manufacture a delicious vegetable." Replies Sam, Katie sighed.  
"I wish I was going up with you guys." Says Katie, Avi places her hand on Katie’s shoulder, “Me too,” She replies.  
"Just you wait, kiddo. Something tells me that you're going to have your own crew someday. And you're going to fly with them to worlds so far away, we can't even imagine. I bet my bottom dollar you're going to be part of something that makes the whole universe sit up and take notice." Says Sam, he then turns to his niece.  
“And you are going the person to push this young lady in the right direction,” Says Sam, earning a small smile from his niece.  
“Thanks,”Says Avi, she looks down at her plate, her food appeared to be untouched.  
“Avigayil, sweetie is there is something on your mind?” Asks Mrs. Holt. Avi hesitates for a minute.  
“Just something that had been happening at the Garrison, Aunt Colleen. And…Just thinking about my Mom’s disappearance along with my Dad and sister,” She says, placing her fork down to wipe her tears. Katie hugs her cousin.  
“You’ll find them, I know it,” She says.  
“Thanks Kitty Kat,” Says Avi, the nickname was not unwelcome. The dinner conversation returns to normal and Katie smiles. Later, she witnessed the news broadcast of the Kerberos Mission Disaster along with her mother. "The Galaxy Garrison mission to the distant moon of Kerberos is missing, and all crew members are believed to be dead. The Galaxy Garrison has said the crash was presumably caused by pilot error. It is, indeed, a sad day for all humanity." Says the reporter.  
Katie became enraged and hacked into computers at the Galaxy Garrison. Iverson finds her in his office.  
"You again? Get off my computer! How did you get past the guards?" He asks angrily.  
"You said the spacecraft went down due to pilot error. I saw the video feeds from your probes. There's no evidence of a crash anywhere on Kerberos!" Says Katie.  
"Those feeds are classified! I could charge you with treason for hacking into them." Iverson grabbed Katie and dragged her into the hall to a guard.  
"Where's my family?!" She yells.  
“Commander Iverson sir, wait,” Says a familiar voice. All three turn around to see Avi standing there in her Garrison uniform.  
“What are you doing here, cadet Himmel,” Says Iverson.  
“I was the one to let her in, sir,” Replies Avi, Iverson approaches her.  
“I should kick you out like I did Ko—“ Avi interrupts him.  
“And waste valuable talent,” Says Avi, Iverson’s eyes appeared to become glazed over.  
“We will talk about your punishment later,” he says. "Escort Miss Holt off the premises and make sure every guard knows she's never allowed on Garrison property ever again." The guard restrained Katie.  
"You can't keep me out! I'll find the truth! I'll never stop!" Says Katie as she struggles, Avi saves her.  
“Iverson, can I have a word with her for a moment just a minute or two,”Avi begs, Iverson sighs.  
“Alright, but only a moment, nothing more,” He says and the guards let go of Katie.  
“I’m sorry,” Says Katie.  
“No, it is okay, I found it suspicious too,” Replies Avi, “'iinaa dhahib limusaeadatik.” Avi switches to Arabic.  
“limadha a,” Katie asks back in Arabic.  
“li'anani waeadat nafsiun , 'iidha hadath shay' ma li'aya shakhs akhar , fasawf 'usaeidhum. kati , 'ueadik , sawf 'asaeidak fi alhusul ealaa eayilatik , mahmaan kan al'amr,” Says Avi and Katie nods.  
“Thank you,” She says and they hug. Katie is dragged away, Her cousin’s eyes showing guilt and sadness as her cousin is dragged off the premises. The flashback ends. Pidge speaks to Allura through the communication channel.  
"Okay. Talk me through it, Allura." Says Pidge.  
"Shutting down the barrier from this room can be dangerous. Remember, the barrier is also a weapon. So, stay away from the energy arcs." Allura instructs.  
"Don't touch the giant lightning bolts. Got it." Says Pidge  
"Now, what I'm going to need you to do is—" Allura begins to explain, Rover shoves Pidge aside just as a Galra Sentry fires lasers at her.  
"Pidge! Hello? Are you there?" Allures asks as Pidge flees from the Sentries. Allura stands outside the Castleship with Keith.  
"Pidge, what's going on? ... Wait... the mice! Maybe they can help." Allura focuses and telepathically speaks to the Altean Mice.  
"Friends, I need your help." Allura calls out to the mice, The Mice are sleeping in Allura’s room. They wake up and scurry off. Pidge is trapped behind a structure in the Generator Room under laser fire; her map shows an exit shaft above her.  
"My only way out is two floors up? Seriously?” Pidge yells and avoids being shot. She generates a hologram of herself from her armor.  
"Let's try this." Says Pidge, as the hologram of runs towards the energy arcs. The hologram of Pidge runs towards the energy arcs.  
"There!" A Sentry fires at the hologram, destroying it and hitting the energy arc, causing it to explode and take out a Sentry. Pidge runs for the exit shaft above, using her grappling hook to reach it.  
Pidge hears a roar.  
"Whoa! Can't believe that worked!" Says Pidge, as the Sentries fire lasers at Pidge; she flees with Rover. One Sentry instructs the others.  
"You stay and guard the generator." One Sentry stays behind as two pursue Pidge. Pidge exits the shaft at the Training Deck. The two Sentries attack but Pidge defends with her shield and accesses the invisible maze.  
"The invisible maze. Let's see them get through this." The Sentries are trapped by the maze; one is destroyed by the maze's shocks. Pidge escapes through another shaft and the remaining Sentry pursues her. Pidge is hit by laser fire and falls down a shaft; she stops herself and drags the Sentry into the shaft with her Bayard. The Sentry falls and explodes, producing shock waves that make Pidge lose her footing. Rover stops Pidge from falling to her death.  
“Rover! Nice save, buddy.” Complements Pidge.  
Back at the Balmeran,Hunk and Coran sit with Shay and Raxy and their Balmeran family around a fire.  
"Thanks for the delicious soup. Are these potatoes in here?” Hunk and Coran sip at bowls of soup.  
"Grandma's special dish for special visitors. Cave-root for the skin. Cave bugs for the soul." Replies Shay.  
"Oh!” Hunk and Coran retch. Coran tries to remain polite.  
"Eheh... Thank you for the bugs." Says Coran though he does appear to look sick, Shay’s grandmother gives Coran more of the soup.  
"Okay, I think that's too many." Says Coran.  
"So, how many of you are down here?" Hunk asks the family.  
"There are thousands here on Balmera. We work and live in these mines." Replies Shay’s father.  
"We harvest Crystals for Zarkon." Explains Shay.  
"Zarkon. That's so... sad that he's enslaved an entire planet." Says Hunk. He remembered back as the Garrison, How Avi had talked about the Israelis were enslaved by the Egyptians, But would freeing the Balmerans be different then Mose freeing the Israeli people, Would they happy to be free unlike the Israeli who often murmured saying they were used to enslavement.  
"Zarkon may rule, but we still have family. That's where true happiness comes from." Says Shay’s father, pulling Hunk from his thoughts.  
"The Galra would tear our family asunder if they found these ones! Everyone comes to Balmera and takes, but gives nothing in return." Replies Rax.  
"In the past, those who took the Balmera's Crystals would replenish her with energy. It was an equal exchange. But the Galra only take. It is no wonder we can feel her suffering." Says Shay as she places hit hand on the ground; it glows, and the Balmera is heard.  
"I'm sorry that we put everyone in this situation, but the faster we get the Crystal and get out, the faster everyone is out of danger." Replies hunk.  
"We're looking for a battleship-class Crystal." Says Coran.  
"Battleship-class Crystal? Those are most rare. Galra soldiers guard them ceaselessly until their harvest. Your quest is in vain." Relies Shay’s father  
"There is one, found only weeks ago. It is almost excavated,” Replies Shay.  
"Quiet! Even if they could steal the Crystal from the Galra, battle patrols wait to take down their ship. These ones have no chance of getting out of here alive, with Crystal or without." Says Rax.  
"Okay, so this Crystal we need is basically the hardest thing in the universe to get." Replies Hunk.  
"Well, I don't know about the hardest. There is the scaultrite mineral found only in the stomachs of giant weblums. Collecting that stuff's no picnic. Uh, but, yes, th-this seems very difficult." Says Coran.  
"You may stay here until Balmera gives another Crystal. One that is hidden from Galra eyes." Replies Shay.  
"We don't have that kind of time. I got an injured friend who needs to get into a magic healing machine, stat.”Replies Hunk.  
"Hunk, you fix the pod. I'm going to do some reconnaissance and see if I can come up with another plan." Says Coran as he leaves, leaving hunk with the Balmerans.  
Back on Arus, Pidge exits the shafts into an empty hallway of the Castle of Lions and recalls the day she took on the identity as Pidge. In the past, Katie Holt stood before a mirror in a Garrison cadet uniform.  
"First day of school. Time for a haircut.”Katie took a pair of scissors and cut off her hair. At the Galaxy Garrison, Lance and Hunk stood before a list of names.  
"I made it! I'm a fighter pilot. Hasta la later, Keith!" Says Lance as he danced in celebration.  
“And look, you're my engineer!" Lance tells his friend.  
"Cool. Uh, can I do that from the ground?" Hunk asks nervously.  
Lance frowned. He asks "And our communications officer is... Who the heck is Pidge Gunderson?"  
“Right here." Replies Pidge and both turn around to see Pidge.  
"Welcome to the team, Gunderson. I'm Lance, your fighter pilot." Lance introduces himself.  
"Hey, I'm Hunk." Says Hunk.   
“Hi, you must be my team. My name is Avigayil Himmel,” Says a familiar voice. All three turn around to see Avi, Lance smiles, and he looks at the list.  
“Sure enough, your on the team as the Medic/co-pilot, Nice to meet you, Avs,” Says Lance.  
“We got a lot of great times ahead, so we should probably start bonding now. What do say we sneak off campus—" He goes of, when Pidge overheard Iverson talking to another Garrison officer.  
"—just a minute. Security for the Galaxy Garrison's mainframe is our first priority. It's been breached once. And by a little girl, no less. It cannot happen again!" Iverson turned and walked towards Lance, Hunk, Avi, and Pidge. Pidge saluted with her left arm to hide her face.  
"Wrong arm, cadet." Says Iverson and Pidge salutes correctly,Both Lance and Hunk were startled and salute as well, Avi had saluted movants before. Iverson walked by without noticing anything amiss. Pidge sighs in relief.  
“Hello? Pizza? Girls? Astronauts?" Lance asks the others.  
"Sorry, I don't have time to mess around with you guys. See you in the simulator." Says Pidge and she walks away.  
"What's his problem?" Lance asks, As he and Hunkk left, Avi the only one in the hall looking at the list in thought. Pidge turned to watch the two boys leave and comes over to Avi. Both share a look that tells of a lot of mystery.  
The Flashback ends; Pidge is frowning.  
"You know, Rover, I haven't always been there for my team. But this time I will be. Come on.”Pidge runs off with Rover, on her way, she meets the Indigo lion in physical form. The Altean Mice are also infiltrating the Castle.  
Back on the Balmera, Hunk is repairing the Altean flight pod as Shay watches.  
"Tell me, what is the sky like?" Shay asks the Yellow paladin.  
"The sky? You seriously have never even seen the sky?" Hunk asks Shay. Shay climbs on top of the flight pod.  
"No... but, at night, I sneak up as high as I dare, trying to imagine what it is like. Oh, lucky are you to fly in this machine to worlds far from here." Replies Shay.  
"Well, it doesn't have to be like this. You can be free, too." Says Hunk.  
"Free?" Shay asks curiously.  
"Yeah, free. It means you can go where you want, be what you want, do what you want. No Galra masters to tell you what to do." Replies Hunk.  
"It makes no sense. Zarkon controls everything." Says Shay.  
"Nope. No, things are changing. Have you heard of Voltron?" Hunk asks.  
"A child's tale." Shay replies.  
"It's real. I'm one of the Paladins, and Voltron is going to defeat Zarkon." Says Hunk.  
"You are?" Shay asks in surprise.  
Rax appears,”Stop filling this one's head with your shadow show! The cavern is our home. This will never change. Come." Shay reluctantly leaves with her brother. Hunk frowns as they leave.  
Back on Arus, Haxus is in the Central Energy Chamber of the Castle of Lions and speaking with Sendak through the computer.  
"Powering sub panels." Said Haxus.  
"Sub panel energy transducer is go." Replies Sendak.  
Aye, sir. Opening pathway to link with Bridge. Initializing main cluster reboot." Says Haxus. Pidge and the Indigo lion are climbing a ladder on the wall to hack into the Castle's computer system through an open panel using her armor's computer.  
"Gotcha." Says Pidge.  
"Initializing complete. I'm set for main power up.”Says Haxus.  
"The Bridge is go." Says Sendak.  
"Powering up." Haxus powers up the engine; Pidge hacks it to overload the engine using her armor's computer.  
"And up, and up, and up. I would not want to be touching a metal surface when this thing overloads." Says Pidge and the alarms blare  
"Sir, something is wrong." Says Haxus,The engine overloads and explodes in energy; Haxus is caught in the blast and wounded. Pidge grabs Rover as it hovers to avoid being electrocuted. Rover brings Pidge to Haxus.  
"You're the one causing all this trouble? A child?" Haxus asks.  
"I'm not a child. I'm a Paladin of Voltron." Says Pidge.  
Haxus laughs. "Let me tell you something, child." and he draws his sword.  
"I'm a soldier of the Galra Empire. Nothing stops me but triumph or death." Haxus yells and battles Pidge. The Indigo Lion strikes at Haxus with her claws, Haxus though surprised is quick to retaliate an attack. The Indigo lion brings is jaws down on Haxus’s arm, Pidge strikes Haxus with her grappling hook. He throws off the lion and catches the rope and throws Pidge aside. The Indigo lion disappears back to its metal form.  
"Nowhere left to run. Nowhere left to hide.”Haxus prepares to kill Pidge. Rover appears to distract him. Pidge dives between Haxus’s legs and throws him off-balance on the catwalk. Rover slams into Haxus to knock him over, but Haxus grabs Rover to avoid falling.  
"Rover!" Pidge yells, Rover deactivates to let Haxus fall.  
"No!” Pidge rushes after Rover but is too late to grab the drone. Haxus and Rover fall to their end.  
"No!" Haxus yells,Pidge mourns Rover. Sendak interrupts through the computer.  
"Haxus, report in."  
"Haxus is gone, and you're next!" Says Pidge.  
"You've slowed me down, but this ship is mine! You will turn yourself over to me immediately!" Sendak commands.  
"Never!”Says Pidge.  
"Well, then, maybe your leader can convince you." Says Sendak,Pidge hears Shiro’s voice through the computer.  
"What do you want?" Shiro asks.  
“Your friend wanted to hear from you." Says Sendak.  
"Shiro?" Pidge asks.  
"Pidge? Pidge, don't listen to—" Shiro begins,but Sendak tortures Shiro using his prosthetic gauntlet. Pidge hears Shiro’s screams and soon Avi’s voice.  
“NO,STOP HURTING HIM! Pidge whatever you do, don’t turn yourself in, I made a promise to myself and to your Mom I would protect you and I am going to keep that promise no matter Wha—“ Sendak grabs Avi by the throat, restricting her breathing.  
“Pidge…Don’t,”Avi wheezes.  
"No!" Pidge yells,Sendak speaks“You can make it stop. Turn yourself in. their suffering is in your hands." But Avi with one final wheezed sentence.  
“Be…Safe…D-don’t…make the… same…M-mi-Mistakes…as… I…did,” The words haunted Pidge.  
Back in the Balmera,Hunk and Coran stand with Shay and Rax in their home.   
"Is your ship repaired that you may depart our presence?" Rax asks.  
"Uh... Are you saying that you want us to leave?" Hunk asks the Balmeran.  
"Yes." Rax says simply.  
"Well, it's working, but we can't leave without the Crystal.”Hunk turns to Coran.  
"You come up with any ideas how to get it?" Hunk asks.  
"Actually, yes.”Coran grins. His plan is to disguise themselves as a Galra Sentry with Hunk as the legs and Coran wearing a helmet as he sits on Hunk’s shoulders, both of them wrapped in a blanket. They can barely keep upright.  
"I can't believe I'm the legs again. I'm the one who took down the guard. I should get to be the head." Says Hunk.  
"Shh! Legs don't talk." Coran quiets Hunk. Hunk and Coran approach two Sentries guarding the Crystal while wearing their disguise.  
"Oh, hello, gentlemen, shift's over. Boss needs you back at the guard shack." Says Coran.  
"Verify identification code." Says Sentry.  
"Right. I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm going to have to pull rank. You guys are in big trouble, right? So, hand over those blasters and ID badges." Says Coran and the sentries take aim  
"Verify identification code or be destroyed."  
"Okay, okay. I've got it right... here!" Coran throws off the disguise. Hunk blasts the Sentries with his Bayard cannon.   
"What are you doing? We got to hurry!" Says Hunk  
"I'm not just going to pry this out of here like some Galra monster. The Balmera is a sacred being. You have to communicate with it. Let your life forces connect. This is the way it was done in our time." explains Coran.  
"Whoa. You really know your Balmeras." Says Hunk and The Balmera responds to Coran and exposes the Crystal entirely. The Crystal nearly falls over, but Coran catches it, injuring his spine in the process.  
"... ... ... I think I'm broken." Hunk sighs; he hears the sound of laser blasters being armed and turns to see they are surrounded by Galra Sentries.  
"Augh... Okay, guys! All right, I hate to do this. Blasters and badges. Come on. Give them up!" and Coran falls over from pain. Hunk raises his arms in surrender.  
In the castle on Aurs, Pidge lurks near the entrance to the Bride in the Castle of Lions and listens as Sendak speaks to a severely injured and near-unconscious Shiro. Avi’s hair veils her face,her hands are the only thing holding her up.  
"I'm impressed that you managed to escape. Perhaps it would be worth the trip to your planet to see if the rest of your kind have your spirit. Of course, they will all end up broken, just like you. Now that we have Voltron, every planet, every race, all share the same fate." Says Sendak.  
“I won’t…let that happen, Earth is under my protection, the protection of my people,” Says Avi horsley as she drew breath.  
“You can’t do anything here,” Says Sendak, He use his prosthetic to electric Avi. Shiro's screams echo in Avi’s mind as she collapses, as her hand bouncing once.  
Hunk and Coran are locked in a cell on the Balmera.   
"Quiznak! I can't believe they saw through our disguise..." Says Coran, both hear footsteps.  
"Someone's coming!" says Coran and Shay appears carrying a Galra Sentry arm.  
"Shay?" Shay uses the Sentry arm on the cell scanner unlock the cell. The cell barrier disappears.  
"Make haste to your pod. The Crystal is prepared for departure." Says Shay.  
"How did you get the Crystal?" Coran asks Shay.  
"I was assigned to take it to the upper levels, but instead I took it down. Soon, they will discover my ruse. Time is short." Replies Shay.  
"Why are you helping us? You'll get in trouble." replies Hunk.  
"Because your words touched my heart. I wish for freedom for all Balmera. Perhaps your Voltron can make it so." Hunk looks determined. Hunk, Corna, and Shay run for the flight pod. Rax meets them there with Sentries armed.  
"No. Rax, why?" Shay asks her brother.  
"These two bring only trouble to our family. It was the only way to protect you." Says ran, Hunk angrily readies his Bayard.  
"No! The Balmera will save us." Shay places her hand on the ground to contact the Balmera.  
"Shay, no!" Says Rax. The Balmera responds to Shay and causes rocks to fall from the cave to crush the Sentries. Hunk, Coran, and Shay run for the flight pod. Some Sentries survive and capture Shay.  
"Shay!" cries Rax.  
"Go! Make haste!" Says Shay  
"Let her go!" Says Hunk.  
"No, Hunk! We have to go!" Says Coran,Hunk hesitates, but more sentries and Galra fighter jets arrive. Hunk enters the Altean flight pod with Coran.  
"I'll come back for you, Shay! I promise!" Says Hunk.  
"If we can't shake these patrols, we might be back here sooner than we want!" Hunk and Coran leave in the flight pod pursued by Galra fighter jets.  
Back on Arus,The Altean Mice infiltrate the Generator Room of the Castle of Lions and take out the last Galra Sentry guarding it. They press the button on the control panel to deactivate the particle barrier. Outside, Keith and Allura watch the barrier disappear.  
"It worked!" Says Keith  
"They did it!”Keith and Allura head inside the Castle. meanwhile in the control room, Sendak sees Pidge on the computer of the Castle Bridge. He turns to attack and pursue her out of the Bridge. It is a ruse: Sendak is chasing a hologram. Pidge rushes inside the Bridge to speak to Shiro.  
"Shiro, wake up. It's me, Pidge—" Says Pidge,  
“Pidge look out!” Shouts Avi,Pidge is caught by Sendak's gauntlet.  
"You really thought your little hologram trick would work with me?" Keith and Allura enter the Bridge. Keith summons his Bayard to fight.  
"Stand back!" Sendak is struck from behind by Lance’s Bayard rifle. Lance passes out again. Shiro and Avi rush at Sendak and are knocked aside. Keith battles Sendak. Avi uses her powers of the mind for the briefest of moments of not being dormant to render Sendak unable to fight,Sendak throws Keith, and Pidge severs the energy chain to his gauntlet, rendering it useless.  
“NO!,” Sendak is enraged and battles PIdge. Allura accesses the Bridge's computer. Keith attacks Sendak again and Sendak catches his Bayard's blade. Allura readies the computer.   
"Keith, now!" Keith kicks Sendak into the center of the Bridge and a barrier rises up, trapping him. Afterward, Avi paralyzes him and knocks Sendak unconscious, Pidge frees Shiro and Keith checks on Lance. Allura helps Avi stand.  
"Lance, are you okay?" Keith pulls Lance upright.  
"We did it. We are a good team." Lance smiles. Keith smiles in return. Meanwhile with Hunk and Coran are fleeing from Galra fighter jets on the Balmera.  
Coran says, "We can't shake them! We're not going to make it!" Hunk remembers the booster fuel Pidge installed and motions to press the button.  
"Uh, it may turn us into a giant fireball." Says Coran.  
“Maybe, but it's our only chance." Coran hesitates but sees more Galra jets approaching.  
"Fine. Fire in the hole!" Hunk presses the button and the flight pod blasts into the sky. Coran cheers.  
"We did it!" Hunk cheers also.  
Back on Arus, Lance is sleeping inside a pod. Allura,Shiro,Avi,Keith and Pidge stand by him in the Sleep Chamber. "After a day in here, he should be fully healed." Says Allura, Avi nods from her position next to Pidge, her injuries appearing to heal. Shiro approaches Pidge and Avi.  
"Pidge, we can't thank you enough for all you did. I can't help but feel that you were meant to be a part of our team... but I understand if you want to leave." Says Pidge.  
"Dad used to tell me how close he was with his crew members. They were like family. Now, I understand what he was talking about." Replies Pidge.  
“At least you-we will have the resources and friends to help us find our families,” Says Avi placing her hand on Pidge’s shoulder,Shiro smiles at the two cousins.  
"I'm staying with you guys. Let's stop Zarkon for all of our families." Allura and Keith smile at Pidge also.  
"Good to have you back on the team." says Keith.  
“I agree, little cousin,”Says Avi, Pidge smiles fondly at her team.  
Sometime later Hunk and Coran comeback with a crystal, and they put it in. The two tell of their adventures on the Balmera, The others, tell of their adventure fighting Sendak. With that they headed to bed.


	6. Flying high

Chapter six Flying high  
In the Castle of Lions, Lance is sleeping inside a pod within the Sleep Chamber as his team watches, sans Coran who is at the console.  
"I can't tell if he looks healthy... or not." Says Hunk.  
"I think he's breathing weird." Says Pidge.  
“I wouldn’t say that per say, He does look better though and the breathing seems more alive,” Replies Avi.  
"Oh, come on!" Keith tries tapping on the pod; Allura stops him.  
"Not yet! A few more ticks."  
"How much better do you think he's gonna get in a few more ticks?" Keith asks.  
"And what exactly is a tick?" Pidge asks.  
"You know, a time-slice." Says Allura.  
“Great, Time keeping pestilence,” Replies Avi.  
Shiro throws Avi a look, Avi shrugs, Shiro then replies "What, like a second?"  
"What is a... "second"?" Allura asks.  
“A time slice…What else could it be!”Avi exclaims sarcastically. Pidge takes out a clock counting seconds to show Allura.  
"Like this." Says Pidge.  
"I'm not sure. I think ticks are bigger. Coran, do you have a ticker?" Allura asks Coran.  
"Right here, Princess." Coran takes out a ticker counting ticks to compare.  
"I think ticks are a little slower." Says Hunk.  
“You don’t say,”Says Avi with sarcasm.  
"I can't tell. We have to start them at the same time." Says Pidge.  
"Okay. Ready, go!" Both counters start together; everyone huddles around to watch.  
"Yes! I think we're winning." Says Hunk.  
"Winning what? The intergalactic time-measuring competition?" Keith asks.  
“I have to agree with Keith on this Hunk, Considering we are apparently about a thousand plus light years away from earth,” Says Avi.  
"Yes." Hunk ignore Avi and answers Keith response. Unbeknownst to the team, Lance exits the Sleep Pod and stumbles over.  
"You guys having a clock party?" Lance asks, Avi turns around, but her usual sarcasm is replaced by relief.  
“Glad to see your alright.”  
"Aw, Lance, you just ruined it. Uh—Hey, Lance!" Hunk hugs Lance.  
"What happened?" Lance asks.  
"We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat. Are you able to walk?" Allura asks Lance.  
"Talking? Eating? Are you asking me out on a date?" Allura is unimpressed, as is most of the team.  
"Yep. There he is." Says Pidge.  
“That the Lance we know,” Says Avi.  
“Yep, he's okay." says Shiro.  
"Classic." Keith adds. The team moves to the Dining Hall while Lance eats food goo with the Altean Mice.  
"He'd be Sendak's prisoner right now, if not for Pidge." Says Allura  
"Well, you wouldn't have survived the explosion if Hunk and Coran hadn't gotten a new Crystal." Pidge adds.  
"Wow. Thanks, everybody. Sounds like the mice did more than you, though." Lance jeers at Keith.  
"I punched Sendak!" Exclaims Keith.  
"Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off." Replies Lance.  
"We had a bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms!" says Keith.  
"Nope. Don't remember, didn't happen. So, what happened to Sendak?" Says Lance, though he stops as he recalls something.  
“Though something I do remember is a warmth that was different, It was mostly when I was unconscious…” Say Lance though he stopped and Allura spoke.  
"He's frozen in a cryo-pod. We're keeping him here in the Castle."  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lance asks  
"He's too dangerous to be set free. Besides, we might be able to get some information about Zarkon from him." Replies Allura.  
“He will also be dangerous if we leave him on the ship,” Argues Avi, though no one takes heed of her warning.  
"So, what's the plan now?" Lance asks.  
"We have to get back to the Balmera and save Shay and her people." Replies Hunk.  
"Wow! You are really hung up on this lady." Says Lance.  
"No, it's not like that. Look, guys, when you see how Zarkon has treated these people and destroyed their home—They've been under his thumb for so long, they don't even know what it is to be free. It's up to us to set this right. This is what being a Paladin of Voltron is all about. It's time to man up." Says Hunk and Pidge frowns.  
"Then let's get moving. Time to go defend the universe." Says Shiro, as the team begins to leave the Dining Hall. Pidge stops them.  
"Wait, I have something to say first. I need to come clean and... I'm afraid this may change the way you all think about me. Just so there are no secrets between us anymore, I can't "man up". ... I'm a girl." Says Pidge and Avi places her hand on her younger cousin’s shoulder. Lance looks flabbergasted.  
"I-I mean, I can "man up" because that's just a figure of speech. I don't have to actually be a man to "man up." I just have to be tough. But what I'm saying—" Pidge tries to explain, but Lance interrupts her.  
"Huh—Eh—Wha—?! You're a girl!? HOW!?"  
"I've known for some time, but I'm glad you've shared it with everyone." says Allura.  
"Yeah, I figured." Replies Hunk.  
"Oh, yeah, me too." Keith says simply.  
"Wait, w-we were supposed to think you were a boy?" says Coran.  
"Pidge, owning who you are is going to make you a better Paladin." replies Shiro.  
“I agree with Shiro on this little cousin, Besides that, uncle did say you will do something to make the universe sit up and take notice,” Says Avi, quoting her uncle and Pidge’s Dad, Pidge sighs in relief.  
"It's good to get that off my chest. Now, let's launch this Castleship!" Says Pidge and as the team leaves; Lance remains behind still in shock and shakes his head in disbelief.  
"Wait, what? Pidge is a girl and the Castle is a ship? How long have I been out?" He asks but gets no answer. Arriving in the Control room of the castleship, The paladins sit in their chairs according to their lion and position, Shiro and Avi sit next to each other as head and soul, Keith and lance on the right, Pidge and Hunk on the left.  
"Activate interlock." says Allura.  
"Dynotherms connected." says Coran.  
"Mega-thrusters are go." says Allura.  
"We are ready to depart Planet Arus on your mark, Princess." says Coran.  
"Firing main engines for launch." Allura says. The Castle of Lions launches from Arus as the Arusians watch.  
Avi sits quietly lost in thought, when the Indigo Lion prods her mind, Avi allows the lion to show her what is going on the Galra empire.  
At Zarkon’s Central Command, A Galra general kneels before Zarkon on his throne. The, woman, Hagger is at Zarkon’s side.  
“Sire, if capturing Voltron is the Empire's number-one priority, then I suggest we begin moving the main fleet toward its last known location posthaste." says the General.  
"Lord, after many years, the Komar Experiment is finally ready. Soon, we could have more Quintessence at our fingertips than ever imagined. We must test it before moving the fleet." says Hagger and The Garlan stands to protest.  
"We don't have time for any more of your magic. We must move our ships now."  
"Voltron is the most powerful weapon ever created. His puny ships will never be up to the task. We must be well prepared for our next encounter." says Hagger, and Zarkon slams his fist on the throne he sat upon, The Galran General immediately kneels again.  
"I know better than anyone the power of Voltron. Haggar has my trust. We will perform her test." says Zarkon and the Galran General leaves,Afterward, the General speaks to another Galran in the halls.  
"The witch has his ear. Keep sending our offer out to any scum between Planet Arus and Balmera X-95-Vox. I'll capture Voltron on my own." Avi returns to her body, her thoughts racing with questions.  
“Why do you show me these things?” Avi ask the Indigo Lion through their connection.  
“Because this will be vital information and the one I trust is you, You are level headed enough to see both sides,” Replies the Indigo lion. While flying in the Castle of lions,Hunk is pacing the Bridge.  
"Okay. So, when we get there, what do you think? Do we just roll up and like, start blasting? Or do we land and have some... kind of public address system, like, 'Attention, Galras. This is Voltron. Turn yourselves in!'" Hunk pauses and looks around.  
"No. Blasting, right?" Hunk asks.  
"Hunk, calm down. And yes, blasting." replies Keith.  
"Eh, it's our first big rescue mission. He's excited." Replies Shiro.  
"Excited to see his new girl-friend~" Says Pidge, her cousin Avi throws the green paladin a look. Hunk gasps in defense.  
"She's not my girlfriend! She's just a rock that I met and I admire very much." Unusual alarms start blaring.  
"What is it? Are we being attacked?" Shiro asks.  
"No, it seems to be a distress beacon. It's coming from a nearby moon. Apparently, a ship has lost power.”Allura replies.  
"I wonder who it is." Replies Pidge.  
“Don’t know, but who ever it is, I have a bad feeling about this,” Says Avi.  
“You’ve been having a lot of bad feeling movants sense we got to space, even more then Hunk does,” Says Lance and Avi nods.  
"Whoever it is will have to wait. Shay has first priority. We can check back on them when we're done." Says Hunk.  
"The Paladin Code states that we must help all those in need." Says Allura.  
"Wow! This is so cool. It's like we're space cops on space patrol. Coran, do we have a siren we can turn on?" Lance ask Coran.  
"Uh, no, but we could record you making a siren noise and broadcast that to them." Coran replies.  
"Perfect!" Lance tries to imitate a siren. Shiro places a hand over Lance’s mouth.  
"No, not doing that." He says.  
“Again, I have a bad feeling about this situation,” Says Avi.  
The Castle of Lions lands on the moon where two aliens are waiting. Allura speaks over the intercom.  
"Attention, damaged craft, this is Princess Allura. We are coming to assist you." one of the aliens is impressed by the sight.  
"Whoa. Nice ship." they say and In the Castleship Bridge, Allura prepares to exit with the Paladins.  
"Stay aboard and try to get as many of our systems clear of that Galra crystal energy as you can. We'll see who hailed us." She tells Coran.  
"Yes, Princess." Coran replies. Allura and the Paladins descend to greet the stranded crew on the moon's surface.  
"You don't know how glad we are to see some friendly faces. Most folks don't want to get tangled up with anyone who's on the run from the Galra." Says the male alien as the Paladins and princess exist the pod.  
"So, you guys are fighting the Galra?" Keith asks.  
"Well, I don't think Zarkon is exactly quaking in his boots at the three of us, but we do what we can. I'm Rolo. This is Nyma, and our cyber-unit, Beezer." Says Rolo as he gestures to his two friends.  
"Hi." Says Nyma and Lance is struck by Nyma’s beauty; Pidge is amazed by Beezer.  
"Cool robot!" Says Pidge and Lance takes Nyma’s hand.  
"Hi! Name's Lance."  
"Was your ship damaged in a fight?" Shiro asks.  
"Yeah, we've really been through it with the Galra. Parts are hard to come by. Luckily, we were able to limp to this moon about a week ago. If you didn't pick up our distress signal, I didn—" Explains Rolor but Allura interrupts.  
"We're happy to help. I am Princess Allura of Altea, and from now on, you won't be alone fighting the Galra. You'll have the Paladins of Voltron by your side." Avi facepalms, dragging her gloved hand down her helmeted face. Rolo compares the serious Shiro,Avi,Keith, and Hunk with Lance and Pidge, who are goofing off with Nyma and Beezer. He is not impressed.  
"... Okay."  
"I don't think they've heard of us." Says Shiro.  
“That’s because they haven’t actually heard of us,” Says Avi.  
"It has been ten thousand years." Keith adds.  
"Voltron? six robot Lions that combine into this big robot... guy?" says Lance.  
"Sounds impressive. I'd love to see it. Or—Or him. Them." Says Rolo.  
"Why don't we just get to work on your ship? I'm sure we all have places to be." says Hunk.  
"Sure." Says Rolo leads Hunk to his spacecraft, Avi follows behind,Rolo opens his spacecraft.  
"Pretty much our whole flaxum assembly is shot. I don't know what kind of extra parts you carry in this rig of yours. I've never seen anything quite like it." Meanwhile,in the background, Lance flirts with Nyma. Shiro smacks him.  
"I'm sure we can get you back up and running. Give Hunk a list of what you need. Coran can show you where to find it." Says Allura.  
"Okay." Says Hunk.  
“I’ll come with you,” Says Avi.  
"We'll go with you. Don't want you to have to carry all that yourself. Come on, guys.”Rolo tries walking towards the Castle of Lions. Hunk stops him.  
"Uh, I don't think so. You can just wait out here."  
"Hunk, don't be rude." Says Allura.  
"Yeah, mind your manners. There are ladies present." Lance winks Nyma.  
"Hey." says Lance and Shiro sighs.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Oh, but does anyone remember the last time we let our defenses down? Someone kind of set off a bomb. Remember, Lance? You were almost killed." Says Hunk, Avi who would had said something ,remains silent and doesn’t say a word as she observes the situation.  
"Oh, yeah..." Says Lance.  
“Hunk's right. Sorry, but we have to be cautious." agrees Shiro, again Avi doesn’t say anything.  
"Hey, I don't take it personal. That's how it is out here. You've got to look out for your own. You're doing a good job, big man." Rolo hands Hunk a list of parts from Beezer.  
“Yeah. Thanks." and both Hunk and Avi leave.  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Hunk asks the Indigo Paladin.  
“I don't always need to intervene,” Avi says simply.  
Back with the other Paladins, Keith,Shiro and Allura sit with Rolo. Pidge is distracted by Beezer. Lance is with Nyma.  
"My planet was destroyed by the Galra and I was taken captive. I managed to escape, but not before I lost something." Rolo displays his prosthetic left leg.  
"I know exactly how that feels." Replies Shiro, Hunk drags a hovercart full of parts over, Avi is behind him.  
"Well, I hope there are some parts in here that'll fit." But Rolo does not respond. "... You know, to get your ship moving?" Hunk asks, Avi studies Rolo, her eyes behind the visor glowing the same faint emerald green like they did back at Keith’s shack.  
"Great! Thanks." says Rolo.  
"So, what can you tell us about Zarkon's forces? Where are they concentrated?" Allura asks.  
"Well, his Command Ship sits right in the center of the Empire. He mostly calls the shots from there and has his minions do the work, depending on who's closest. This is the territory of a real nasty bugger named Sendak." Says Rolo, this earns a wince from Avigayil.  
"Oh, we've met." says Keith.  
"How far are we from the center?" Shiro asks.  
"We're way out on the fringes." Rolo replies and Hunk walks over.  
"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I think you guys are kind of keeping Rolo from working. It's just that we're in a hurry. A hero named Shay saved my life, and I swore I would return to do the same for her and her people. You understand."  
"Sure. Sorry." Rolo places a hand on Hunk’s shoulder and then walks over to the hovercart to inspect the parts. Shiro approaches Hunk to whisper quietly.  
"Hunk, we're going to get going soon, but I think Rolo might have some information that could be helpful to us."  
"Not for nothin' but I don't trust this guy as far as I can throw him. I think we ought to leave him with the box parts and just say, 'Adiós, amigo—'" says Hunk but Rolo interrupts him.  
"Hey, bud! Sorry, but do you think you could hunt down a length of thermal pipe about yay long?" he gestures the length.  
"On the way." Hunk groans and leaves. Shiro,Keith,Avi and Allura approach Rolo.  
"So, are there more freedom fighters? Any kind of organized resistance to the Galra?" Shiro asks,  
"Only folks who haven't been colonized yet, or the lucky few, like us, who managed to escape somehow." replies Rolo.  
"Well, we're going to change all that." says Keith.  
"That's good to hear, but I've got to warn you, it's pretty bad out there. You don't know what you're up against." says Rolo.  
“ And I agree,” Says Avi. Surprising the others. “We no Idea what we are doing and we don’t the risks,” Says Avi.  
“You sound very wise, as if you are a seer or something,” Says Rolo.  
“I guess, I learned long ago to see both sides.”  
Meanwhile, Lance is taking Nyma away from the rest of the team.  
"I mean, there are only six of us in the entire universe, so... I guess you could say it's kind of a big deal." says Lance.  
"I don't understand. The Lions are ships? Are they, like, flying statues that you ride on?" Nama asks.  
"No, no, no. They're magic, but also super scientific and advanced. And they fly crazy fast and have all these incredible weapons. Really, the entire Castle is just insane! I wish you could see it." says Lance.  
"Yes, it's too bad we're not allowed inside. I would love a tour from one of the knights. But I guess the big one is in charge, huh? You have to obey his orders?" says Nyma.  
"Who, Hunk? Pfft, I don't have to listen to him!" says Lance and he brings Nyma inside the Castle of Lions to the Bridge.  
"This place is incredible!" Says Nyma.  
"Yeah, I guess. You get used to it." Says Lance, pretending to show dissuasiveness.   
"But it's so gigantic. It must take you forever to get to your Lion." says Nyma.  
"Ooh, you'd be surprised." Lance brings Nyma with him down the zip-line to the Blue Lion's cockpit.  
"Pretty slick, right?" Says Lance in suave tone.  
"Unbelievable! Take me on a ride around the moon?" Asks Nyma.  
"Uh—We should probably get back to the others." says Lance, but Nyma replies, "Yeah, you're right. Maybe Keith will give me a ride." Lance being Lance, is quick to act on his ego.  
"No! Whoah, whoah, hold on a second! I mean what's the point of having the Lion if you can't enjoy it, right? Giddy-up, buddy!" Lance activates the Blue Lion and takes off with Nyma. Hunk is working on Rolo’s ship, but witnesses the Blue Lion leave.  
"Oh, Lance!"  
"Ah, let them have their fun. Thanks to you, this thing is just about ready, so we're going to be on our way soon. Too many light years on that guy, I guess." Hunk suspiciously eyes the part he replaced.  
"Yeah." He says. Avi is mediating a good distance from the others to try to calm herself down, She feels the Indigo lion pull at her conscious.  
“Come, you must see this to see why I fear this fight,” Says the Indigo Lion, Avi agrees and is greeted by a wicked sight.  
Zircon’s Command Ship hovers above an unnamed planet. Hagger stands on a floating platform in the ship in the center of her four Druids.  
"Begin the ritual. Druids of the Four Directions, join us!” Hagger’s experiment saps the planet of all its Quintessence and stores it in the Command Ship. Hagger approaches Zarkon.  
"The Komar Experiment was a success. We have gained an entire planet's Quintessence, a feat that would have normally taken us years."  
"Most impressive. This will revolutionize the way we advance throughout the galaxy. Mining and colonizing planets is a thing of the past. With this much power available at our whim, we can now spend all of our time hunting down and capturing Voltron." replies Zarkon. Avi covers her mouth, She then appears in another hallway, The same young druid focusing on something in her hand, before she looks up and sees Avi,Avi is taken back to her Body.  
Lance is flying the Blue Lion around the moon.  
Look, a kinetic spring! Let's land over there. The minerals reflect off the water, making a rainbow." The Blue Lion flies over the spring, causing water to spray and a rainbow to appear.  
"Wow. Is there anything you don't know?" Lance was distracted,Nyma presses a button on her bracelet to signal Rolo. Rolo suddenly exits the engine of his ship.  
"I think this thing is just about ready for a test flight. Beezer, come co-pilot for me. Be back in a tick." He then turns to Avi, “I want you perspective on how it is flying,” He says as both Rolo and Bezzer enter their ship, leaving the Voltron team dumbfounded outside, But Avi follows, her guard up.  
"Uh..." Roll’s spacecraft takes flight with no issues at all. Avi realizes what is going on and tries to get up, only for Beezer to cuff her arms to the chair.  
“Why are you doing this asks?” Avi asks as she struggles to escape the cuffs.  
“Because I am being paid and my friends won’t get hurt,” He says. Avi uses her leg to push the chair backwards managing to land with her arms not being crushed. But Beezer holds her in place. Elsewhere, Lance and Nyma stand at the kinetic spring by a tree.  
"So, ah, you want to see how fast I can climb this tree?" and Nyma giggles.  
"Aw, you are cute. Let me show you something. Give me your hand." Lance offers Nyma his hand and she handcuffs him to the tree.  
"Whoa! Uh, this is... kind of..." Polo’s ship appears and abducts the Blue Lion.  
“Lance it was ruse setup by these two, so they can—“Avi voice is muffled, but her words were not missed.  
"Nyma, what's going on?" Lance asks.  
"Sorry, Lance. Maybe we'll meet again." Nyma is raised into her ship and it takes off, leaving Lance behind. Lance looks around for his helmet to contact his team and sees it out of reach.  
"Oh, Quiznak..." The rest of the team is waiting outside the Castle of Lions.  
"How many ticks have they been gone?" Pidge asks.  
"I don't know. I hope they didn't break down again." says Allura.  
"Something ain't right." says Hunk, Meanwhile Lance reaches his helmet with his leg and uses its communicator.  
"Guys? Hello? Little help?" Lance says.  
"Lance? Lance! Are you alright? What's going on?" Shiro asks.  
"Well, I'm kind of chained to a... a tree." Says Lance sheepishly.  
"I knew it!" Exclaims Hunk.  
"And I think Nyma and Rolo just stole the Blue Lion along with kidnaping Avi.” replies Lance.  
"I knew it!" says Hunk.  
"Where are they?" Shiro asks Lance.  
"Uh... space?" Lance says.  
"Uh, I never trusted those guys, right from the beginning!" Hunk rants at length as the Paladins head to their Lions. "I mean, y'know, at first, it was just like a feeling in my gut, you know? But when I was replacing that thermal pipe, the pipe was cracked, but none of the hardware around it was damaged."  
"Okay, we get it!" says Keith.  
"I mean, if the thermal pipe is cracked, then, obviously, hello, the entire assembly should be totally roasted." replies Hunk.  
"Okay! We get it." Keith says annoyed.  
“We should've had to replace the entire undercarriage of that reactor. So, right then, I was, like, positive. Foul play." exclaims Hunk.  
"Okay, we get it!" The remaining Lions chase after Rolo,Nyma and Bezzer.  
Rolo contacts a Galra through a video transmission.  
"Commander Prorok, my name is Rolo. I understand you're offering a reward to anyone helping capture the Voltron Lions."  
"That's correct. Do you know where they are?" says Prorok.  
"I know where the blue one is. It's in my ship along with the Indigo paladin.” Replies Rolo.  
"Excellent. Bring it to me and you'll have your reward immediately." says Prorok. Avi who has fallen behind the Blue Lion’s barrier from the flight and being shoved.  
"Just a tick. You see, my friends and I have a bit of a checkered past. Some stolen merchandise from the Galra Empire may have fallen into our possession without us knowing about it." says Rolo.  
"Well, I'm sure that a full pardon can be arranged for the brave souls who bring Emperor Zarkon a Voltron Lion. Is that all?" replies Prorok.  
"We'll take the reward, too." Nyma adds.  
"Of course." replies Prorok.  
"All right. We're on our way." The transmission ends. Rolo stretches.  
"I almost feel sorry for those Voltron folks. Seemed like a nice bunch."  
"If you're feeling guilty, you can turn yourself in. Stealing from Zarkon carries a life sentence." says Nyma.  
"They don't seem... that nice." says Rolo, earning Avi hitting her head against the floor, hard.  
“Don’t do that,” Says Rolo, Avi just glares at Rolo.  
Meanwhile,Prorok stands on his warship and speaks to another Galra.  
"Send the nearest fighter squadron to the area of the transmission. I'm not trusting some bounty hunter with our prize." he commands.  
back in space,Rolo's alarms start blaring because the remaining Lions are closing in.  
"No way." Rolo starts to fly his spacecraft to safety.  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing? There's no way we can outrun those Lions." says Nyma.  
"Not in the open. Good thing the Zorlar asteroid belt is right up here. I know that like the back of my hand.” The criminal aliens fly into the asteroid belt.  
"We'll never get through this asteroid field!" says Pidge.  
"Maybe I can just bust through!" Hunk slams the Yellow Lion into an asteroid, causing all the asteroids to bump against each other.  
"Nope. That was wrong. That was a bad idea."  
"Keith, you're the only one who could possibly fly through this. We need you, buddy. Get in there and flush him out." says Shiro to Keith.  
"You got it. See you on the other side." Keith pursues Rolo in the Red Lion, navigating the asteroid field easily. Rolo’s computer shows the Red Lion nearby.  
“No way. Get on the blasters. Take him down!" says Rolo.  
"Copy." Nyma and Beezer fire the ship's laser blasters at the Red Lion. Keith dodges the attacks and fires his Lion's mouth cannon in retaliation.  
"This kid can flat-out fly."  
"He's gaining on you!" yells Nyma and Rolo tries tricking Keith into crashing into a asteroid; Keith avoids the trick and flings the Red Lion's jaw blade at Rolo’s spacecraft. The attack disables the ship's weapons.  
"Blasters are offline!" says Nyma.  
"We've got to get out of here!" Rolo tries to flee. Keith fires the Red Lion's mouth cannon at their engines. The criminal's ship is knocked out of the asteroid belt. Keith catches them with the Red Lion. The other Lions arrive.  
“Thanks Keith,” Says Avi though her helmet, Keith smiles before he speaks to Lance.  
"Yeah! Haha! Hey, Lance, I got your Lion back." Lance and Keith talk through their helmets' communicators.  
"Thank you, Keith. Now, can you come and unchain me?"  
“What's that? I, uh... Y-You're cutting out. I can't—I can't hear you." Keith pretends there’s static.  
"Oh, come on! I thought we bonded. Keith? Buddy? My man?" says Lance.  
The team rescues Lance and Avi and returns Rolo and his crew to the alien moon with their broken ship. They stand outside the Castle of Lions.  
"Since your ship really doesn't work now, you'll have to wait here for a rescue." says Keith.  
"Thanks... for sparing our lives." Rolo thanks the paladins.   
“Of course,” Says Avi.  
"Now that these guys are dealt with, let's get to the Balmera and save Shay and her family." Hunk tells the other paladins.  
"You may not believe this, but I hope you do stop Zarkon." says Rolo, "It's a lifetime of fighting the Galra that led me to where I am today." The team looks considerate, but does not respond and leaves Avi walks back and places in Rolo’s hand, a small communicator not of Altean origin. “In case you need help,” Says Avi and she leaves, and sits in the Indigo Lion who shows her what the Galra. Elsewhere, Hagger is somewhere in the Galra Empire speaking to a small reptilian creature while holding a canister of Quintessence.  
"All this Quintessence will turn you into the strongest, most horrifying fighter ever created. One that even Voltron will not be able to defeat." says Hagger.


	7. Balmera

Chapter seven Balmera  
The Castle of Lions is approaching the Balmera. The team stands in the Bridge.  
"We'll be arriving at the Balmera soon. Liberating these Balmerans from Zarkon's grasp will not be easy." explains Allura.  
"So, what's the plan? We go in there and just—Pow, pow, pow!" Lance imitates laser fire. "—And free the prisoners?"  
"What was that noise?" Keith asks Lance.  
"Laser guns." Lance replies.  
"No, Lance, I think you mean—" Then Hunk imitates a huge laser cannon. "—Pow!"  
"That sounds like fireworks." Lance retorts.  
"Technically, they're more like—ba-choo, ba-choo, ba-choo!" and Pidge imitates firing a small laser gun.  
“Actually a laser sounds like this— Pew, pew,pew-pew,” And Avi mimics the sound of a classic laser gun.  
"Okay, enough with the bad sound effects. ... Besides, it's more like— blam, blam, blam!" Shiro dramatically imitates firing a laser gun.  
"What?" said Keith.  
"You're crazy." says Pidge.  
“ A laser doesn’t sound like that,” Says Avi.  
"No way." says Lance.  
"Nuh—Wrong." says Hunk.  
"Paladins, focus." Allura says annoyed.  
"Besides, we can't just shoot at the Galra. This Balmera, it's, like, alive. And from what we've seen, it doesn't look very good." Hunk Explains to the other paladins.  
“Yes, it's an atrocity what the Galra have been doing to this grand beast. Stealing its Crystals, its very life force, without ever performing the energy rejuvenation ceremonies to heal it." Explains Coran.  
"After seeing Shay's people enslaved, it made me realize how bad Zarkon really is. And we're the only ones who can stop him." Says Hunk, Avi seeming to understand the situation, nods in respect ,earning a smile for the Yellow teddy bear.  
"Okay, so we can't go into the tunnels guns blazing. Plan B. We figure out how to draw the Galra up to the surface and battle them out there." says Shiro.  
“Or we deal with a robotic monster that will try to stop us from saving the Balmera and said Balmera saves us,” Says Avi.  
“Avi, Don’t give us a jinx count,” Pleads Pidge to her cousin.  
“Actually the Indigo lion is telling me what is possible and I just take a guess,” Says Avi.  
“creepy-“ Says Lance, Hunk interrupts,”Wait, I know! If we attack all of this big mining stuff on the surface, the Galra troops will have to come out to defend it. Then we beat them up, head down to the tunnels, Voltron saves the day."  
"But how will we know how many are left down in the tunnels?" Shiro asks.  
"We can track the Galra and the Balmerans using Biothermal Life Indicator Point Technology." says Allura as she brings up a hologram of a drone.  
"Oh, BLIP tech!" Pidge says excitedly earning a good natured laugh from her cousin, But Allura doesn’t understand and stares at Pidge silently in question.  
: "... It's an acronym?" says Pidge sheepishly.  
Allura continues on, "One of you will need to fly around the Balmera and drop sensors into the shafts on each side." The hologram imitates the plan.  
"Then we'll be able to see where the Galra and the Balmerans are. There are already sensors built into your suits."  
"I can do it. I just modified the Green Lion with the invisible maze's cloaking ability. I should be able to fly around unnoticed." says Pidge and Coran brings up an image of the Balmera's surface on screen.  
"That's their main power generator. If you take that down, it will severely weaken their defenses." The male Altean explains.  
"We'll stay in cloud cover and give tactical support. With the Castle's defenses weakened from Sendak's Crystal, we won't be of much help to you." says Allura.  
"I'll take out the power generator. Keith, Lance, Hunk, Avi, you take out these big mining rigs around the area." Shiro tells the others.  
"Yeah! Okay, let's do this! Let's go kick some alien butt!" Cheers Hunk.  
The Paladins prepare to launch, when Lance asks the others a question.  
"You think the Balmerans will have a parade for us after we've freed everybody?" Keith sends a video transmission to Lance.  
"It's not about the glory, Lance. It's about freeing prisoners from Zarkon."  
"No, I know. I know. But still. When they—"The Blue Lion launches from the Castleship, jolting Lance. The Lions fly towards the Balmera's surface; the Galra structures start firing lasers.  
"This is it. Get your heads in the game. Remember, the Balmera is a living creature. Make sure you pinpoint only the Galra installations and not its surface." says Shiro. Avi nods, her head is throbbing, Avi realized she could feel the pain of the Balmera.  
"Initiating cloak."The Green Lion separates from the group and turns invisible to drop BLIP drones. Lance and Hunk destroy Galra weapons.  
"How do I take this thing down?" The Black Lion displays its Jaw Blade on the screen of the cockpit.  
"What's that? Jaw blade? Okay! Let's do this!" Shiro uses the Black Lion's jaw blade to destroy the power generator. Pidge finishes dropping BLIP drones.  
"All sensors delivered." A holographic map of the Balmera and all living lifeforms on it appears in the Castle of Lions. The power generator still has an active and massive laser cannon attacking the Red Lion. After dodging, the Red Lion fires its heat ray to melt through the cannon's tower.  
"Whoa! Did you guys just see that? I got fire power!" says Keith.  
“Pyro much,” Replies Avi a smile playing on her face.  
"Hey! I want that!" says Lance and the cannon tower begins to fall towards the Balmera's surface.  
“Lance!” Yells Avi.  
"Oh, no!" says Keith.  
"Hey, we can't let this thing hurt the Balmera!" Hunk struggles to hold the tower upright with the Yellow Lion.  
"I think my Lion knows what to do!" Lance uses the Blue Lion's freeze ray to freeze the tower in place.  
"Ha-Aw, snap! These rays are super cool, just like me!"  
"Great job, team!" says Shiro, the paladins wait for the troops from the Galra Empire to appear. Nothing happens.  
"Where are all the troops? They're not coming to the surface." says Keith.  
The mines,” Says Avi, snapping her fingers. Hunk sends Keith a video transmission.  
"Yeah, I remember seeing a lot of Galra guys down in the mines." replies Hunk and Allura is looking at a map of the Balmera and radios to the Paladins.  
"We've located a hangar full of Galra fighters just below the surface. Someone has to take those out before they can launch."  
"They're luring us down, but we have no choice. Keith, Lance, you guys hit the hangar. Hunk and Avi, head to the prison to rescue Shay and the other Balmerans. Pidge and I will track down the Galra soldiers." says Shiro.  
“Alright,”  
"Yes, sir!"  
"Ten-four!"  
"On it!"  
"Let's do this!" and The Lions fly off.  
Avi is once again in the Central Command. A galra approaches Prorok at Zarkon’s Central Command System.  
"Commander Prorok, we have word from the troops on Balmera X-95 Vox. The informants were right. Voltron is there." he replies.  
"Excellent. Everything is going according to plan." says Prorok.  
“How do you wish to proceed? Should we inform Emperor Zarkon?" asks the galra.  
Provoke replies, "Contact Subcommander Ylvik. His fleet is awaiting my command. Tell him it's time to attack. I will update the Emperor." Avi returns back to her body.  
“This is bad,” She says to herself,The Paladins drop their Lions at the bottom of mine shafts and navigate the tunnels with their speeders. Keith and Lance scope out the Galra hangar.  
"The entire hangar's only being guarded by a few Sentries." Keith readies his Bayard and prepares to attack.  
"Let's go!" he says but Lance grabs the red paladin and pulls him back.  
"Whoa, w-w-whoa, whoa! Cool your jets, Keith! Don't you remember all that stuff about this Balmera thing being a sensitive animal?"  
"Oh. Right." says Keith as Lance reminds him the Balmera is a living being.  
"Yeah, so we can't just blow things up like a psycho."  
"Oh, You got a better idea?" Keith asks the blue paladin.  
"I do. We sneak into the control room to shut down the bay doors. That'll trap the ships in." says Lance.  
"That—! ... Actually... is a better idea." Keith and Lance start sneaking towards the hangar's control room. The Castleship is tracking everyone's movements. Hunk and Avi are in their speeders traversing the mine tunnels.  
“Do you know where you are going?” Avi asks her friend.  
“Not really,Allura, Coran, w-what's my location? All these tunnels look the same. I can't remember where the prison is." Hunk says/  
"You're on the right path. Turn right at the next tunnel. Once you get there, you'll have to disable the energy doors. Be careful. It looks like it's heavily guarded." says Coran, back with Keith and Lance, they are breaking in to the control room of the hangar from above. A Sentry stands at the controls.  
"No, no. It's over here."  
"I know what I'm doing." Keith uses his Bayard katar to slice a hole in the ceiling above the Sentry. Lance kicks the hole open, crushing the Sentry underneath its weight. Both Paladins enter the control room.  
"Keep an eye out for those guards. I'll see if I can find a way to shut the hangar doors." says Lance and Keith nods and stands watch. Lance inspects the computer console.  
"Uh... Hmm. Nope. Maybe. Uh... Uh... Mm..." Lance starts to presses buttons to no avail.  
"Ah, I don't know what I'm doing here. It's all Galra gibberish."  
"Let me see." Keith inspects the console and then puts his hand on the hand print, activating the bay doors and closing them.  
"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Lances asks in shock.  
"I just put my hand on the hand print." says Keith also equally in shock.  
Hunk and Avi approach the prison in their speeders. Galra Sentries are fleeing, but some fire at him. Hunk and Avi exits their speeder and take down the sentries with respective weapons.  
"That was way too easy. I definitely don't have a good feeling about this." says Hunk.  
“I wouldn’t be too quick to judge,” Avi replies. Hunk uses a broken Sentry hand to unlock the prison doors and enter. He finds Shay’s family, but not Shay.  
"Hunk, you have returned!" Shay’s family greets Hunk and Avi, sans one Balmeran, who sits aside.  
"I promised I'd be back. We're here to help. Where's Shay?" Hunk asks as Avi Introduced herself. the male Balmeran speaks with anger.  
"Our life may not have been perfect, but our family was whole. Your arrival has left us imprisoned and torn apart. As soon as your attack started, they took her away to the core of the Balmera. For all we know, she could be gone for good."  
“Hey,” Say Avi defensively, “It is not Hunk’s fault that has brought you misfortune, he is only trying to help,” Says Avi, Allura speaks to the paladins about strange movement by the Galra on the Castleship's map.  
"Paladins, are you there? The Galra troops are moving down the tunnels. It looks like they're going down toward the center."  
"They must be headed to the core of the Balmera. That's where they're holding Shay." says Hunk as he and Avi rush to the Balmera’s core. Shiro is still in his speeder.  
"They're drawing us into an ambush, but we don't have a choice if we want to save Shay. We have to follow. Lance, Keith, get to the core. I think we're going to need everyone together to get through this firefight."  
“Not like we have much of a choice,” Says Avi though her helmet. Lance and Keith are still in the control room. The bay doors finish shutting.  
"Copy that. We're on our way." Keith damages the computer console; Lance damages the lock to the door so no one can access it. Both leave. Pidge is in her speeder, but the tunnel becomes too narrow. Allura speaks to Pidge over their communication channel.  
"Looks like you're in an area where the tunnels are too narrow for your speeder."  
"Yeah. Proceeding on foot." Pidge enters the narrow tunnel and sees shadows approaching.  
"There's someone here." says Pidge.  
"Looking into it." The shadows come closer; Pidge summons her Bayard and rushes to attack.  
"Pidge, no! Those are Balmerans!" Pidge stops when she sees Balmeran children.  
"Phew!" Pidge greets the children, but the Balmera groans and trembles, so the Balmeran children run in fear. One child trips and is nearly crushed by falling rock. Pidge saves them.  
"Don't worry." Pidge speaks to the other Paladins through the communication channel.  
Lance and Keith immediately run into a squadron of Galra Sentries that bombard them with laser fire.  
"Their shooting is destroying the Balmera. We gotta do something!" The Balmera is crying in pain.  
"Well, we can't shoot back! It'll just make it worse." Lance looks around and devises a plan, trying to direct Keith with motions instead of words.  
"Huh?" Keith does not understand at all, but looks around and figures out what Lance intends. Keith climbs a ladder to sneak above the Sentries. Lance jumps out in front of them and waves his arms.  
"Na-na Na-na boo-boo!" Lance defends himself with his shield as the Sentries fire at him. Keith jumps down from above and attack the Sentries, destroying them. Lance gives Keith a thumbs-up.  
Hunk and Avi are running to the core of the Balmera and finds no one there but Shay, muzzled and hanging from the ceiling.  
"Shay! You're alive!" Hunk shoots the rope holding Shay free and catches her as she falls. Shiro and Pidge arrive.  
"Where are the Galra? If this is an ambush, they should be here waiting for us." as Shiro asks this, Keith and Lance arrive; the doors to the core suddenly all shut.  
"Not an ambush. More like a trap." says Hunk.  
“With someone’s help on the inside,” Says Avi.  
"Whatever it is, keep your guard up." says Keith.  
"The Galra, they gained knowledge that you would return to the Balmera." Shay explains to the paladins.  
"How?" Pidge asks.  
"I know not. But they set this trap just for you. I was the bait." says Shay.  
"Who could have possibly known that we were heading here to save Shay?" says Shiro.  
"Rolo! Those liars must have told Zarkon." Hunk says angrily.  
“I don’t think it was him, it had to be someone among Zarkon’s’ ranks,” Says Avi, “Someone who is very intelligent.”  
"We have to figure out how to get out of here." says Shiro to the others.  
"Wait! We have a giant Castleship hovering in the sky. Allura, can you please come get us?" says Lance.  
"How do you expect her to do that, genius?" Keith asks.  
“Lance has a point,” Avi says.  
"I don't know, maybe they got teleporters or something." Lance responds  
Meanwhile the castleship is under attack with Allura and Coran still inside manning the bridge.  
“We're quite occupied at the moment. We're completely surrounded by Galra ships and we're taking heavy fire!" says Allura.  
"Princess, our particle barrier won't last much longer!" Coran tells Allura.  
"Paladins, you need to get out of there as soon as you can!" says Allura.  
Back in the core of the Balmera, Lance looks dejected.  
"This is it! We're going to die in here. I can say bye-bye to that parade." No one is impressed.  
"Get it together, guys. Allura, we'll get there as soon as we can." says Shiro. A large sweeping wave of pain caught Avi by surprise, The Indigo paladin collapses to her knees, gripping her head.  
“Are you alright,” Shay asks the Indigo Paladin.  
“It…Hurts,” Says Avi her breathing coming out harsh and labored.  
“You can feel the Balmera’s pain, Can’t you,” Says Shay. Avi nods.  
“Ever since we came to the planet it either lessened or intensified,” Replies Avi, Shay then speaks.  
"Perhaps my people can help us get out." Shay places her hand on the Balmera's core. The female Balmeran looks at Avi and the Indigo paladin places her hand on the way of the Balmera’s core.  
"This is how we communicate. The Balmera senses our vibrations and sends a message to those in the tunnels." Shay explains.  
"Are you sure someone will be able to hear your... hand from all the way down here?" Keith asks.  
"The Balmera will deliver the message." Shay focuses and the area around her hand glows, Avi copies her. The Balmera groans as it sends the message to Shay’s family, Shay’s brother places his hand on the ground and it glows.  
"It's a message from Shay." He says.  
"She's alive!" says an older Balmeran.  
"The Paladins of Voltron went to the core of the Balmera to save Shay... and now they are all trapped." again says Shay’s brother.  
"Then we are all doomed." says the father.  
"This is all my fault. I conspired against them, and because of my actions, Shay was imprisoned. The big yellow one was right. If we ever hope to be free, we must take action." Sats the brother.  
"But how can we rise up against our Galra overlords?" asks the father.  
"What choice do we have? They have stolen all of the Crystals from our Balmera. Our lives are worthless to them now." says the younger male Balmeran.  
"But Balmerans have never fought." responds the other male.  
"You taught me that without family, we have nothing. The Galra have taken Shay. How can we do nothing while the Paladins sacrifice everything to save us? We must do our part!" replies the brother.  
Avi feels the Balmera pull at the poison that runs through her veins as her astral form leaves her body, The indigo Lion is right beside her. Prorok kneels before Zarkon on the Emperor's Command Ship.  
“ Lord Zarkon, I have news to report. News that will likely please you, my Emperor." say Prorok.  
"Proceed." replies Zarkon.  
"I have the Voltron Paladins trapped on a Balmera in the Javeeno star system. I've ordered a fleet to capture the Lions and destroy the Altean Castle." says Prorok.  
"You fool! You dare make plans without informing me?" Zarkon asks angrily.  
"Forgive me, Emperor... but I saw an opportunity and I took it for the glory of the Galra Empire." replies   
"I suspect that you are seeking your own glory, Prorok. But you do not realize Voltron's power." says Zarkon. Avi gasp, On the surface of the Balmera, A fleet of Galra fighter jets splits off from the ones attacking the Castle of Lions. Avi is pulled back to her body.  
“Oh no,”Avi said softly.  
"They're heading down into the tunnels! They're going to steal the Lions!" says Coran.  
"Paladins, the Lions are in danger! You must get back to them immediately!" Allura tells the others.  
"Princess, something's locked onto us." Coran says and A Galra warship suddenly appears.  
"Paladins, do you copy? There's a battle cruiser locked onto us. If it fires with its ion cannon, I don't know if we can survive.” Allura tells the paladins.  
"We're trying, Allura. Shay's pressing her hand against the wall, which apparently sends vibrations to the other rock people, who vibrate back or something? Hand talking? I guess the answer to your question is, 'Yes, we copy.'" says Lance.  
"Shay, are you sure the Balmera is sending your message?" Shiro asks the Balmeran. Shay focuses harder. Her family stands outside a doorway to the core and uses their hands to instruct the Balmera into crushing the doorway open. Shay’s family enter the core of the Balmera.  
"Rax!" says Shay.  
"We must make haste. We know a shortcut through the tunnels." replies Rax.  
"Allura, stand by. We're on our way up." says Shiro.  
“We better get started” Says Avi and they all start running towards their lion,Two fighter jets are using tracer beams to raise the Black Lion. Allura speaks over the communication channel.  
Paladins, hurry! They're taking off with the Lions!" Shiro launches his speeder towards the Black Lion, slipping through a hole in its force field to take control and free the Lion from the Galra.  
"Guys, did everyone make it to the Lions in time?" Shiro asks the others.  
"Come on, Shiro. Who you think you're dealing with, a bunch of amateurs—" Lance is not paying attention so the Blue Lion runs into a mining structure.  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" Shiro asks,  
“Should you answer the question,” Says Avi.  
"No." says Lance.  
"Let's go!" commands Shiro,The Paladins fly their Lions at the large fleet of Galra fighter jets and engage in battle.  
"Hunk, watch out!" Pidge shields the Yellow Lion from laser fire with the Green Lion's back shield.  
"Got you covered!” Shiro uses the Black Lion's jaw blade to destroy the fighter jets.  
"Phew! Thanks, guys!" Hunk thanks both Shiro and Pidge.  
Meanwhile,Up above, the Galra warship prepares to fire.  
"It's charging its ion cannon!" says Coran.  
"Divert all shields to the bow." Allura tells Coran and The Castle of Lions focuses its particle barrier to take the brunt of the assault and struggles to survive the blast from the ion cannon.  
"Paladins, I need you immediately! Five more ticks and we're finished!" says Allura.  
"Okay, team, let's form Voltron!" Shire commands the other paladins.  
"Yeah!" The Paladins form Voltron and slam into the Galra warship, diverting its cannon from the Castle of Lions.  
"Right now is our chance, Princess!" Coran tells Allura.  
"Full power on the blasters! Locked onto target. Fire!"The Castle of Lions blasts the Galra warship through, causing it to explode and destroy all surrounding fighter jets.  
"Yeah!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Nice shot, Princess!"  
"Yeah! The parade's back on." As the paladins cheer at their victory, Avi can’t help but feel something is off.  
Prorok still kneels before Zarkon in the throne room of the Emperor's Command Ship. A Galra soldier speaks over the intercom.  
"The Galra fleet and all Sentries on the Balmera have been defeated!"  
"No! How could this be? Lord Zarkon, I will do all that I can to recapture Voltron for the Galra!" says Prorok.  
"Silence, Prorok. I have plans that you cannot comprehend." says Zarkon.  
“Oh no,” She says softly. Meanwhile, Voltron lands on the Balmera. The Castle of Lions descends towards the surface.  
"Mission accomplished." says Keith.  
"And just in the tick of time. The Castle's defenses are battered and will need to fully recharge." replies Allura.  
“Guys, I wouldn’t be too quick to celebrate, something big is going to happen,” Says Avi as the Castle alarms start blaring.  
"There's an unknown object incoming! It's about to crash into the Balmera!" says Coran, In the sky, a transport ship carrying a new enemy that crashes into the Balmera.  
“What the heck is that?" Lance asks.  
"... Trouble." says Shiro, The paladins wait for the battle to begin.


	8. Rebirth

Chapter eight Rebirth  
On the Balmera, Voltron stands in wait for a battle that is coming.  
"Oh, no!" says Pidge.  
"Please tell me there's not a giant monster in there. Please tell me it's empty! Or full of space candy. One of those two. Either one is fine." Hunk begs to the others.  
"I don't think it's a piñata, Hunk." says Lance "If it's the same kind of monster that attacked us on Arus, we already know how to beat it." Keith uses the Red Bayard to summon a saber for Voltron; Pidge readies Voltron's shield.  
“I have to disagree with you Keith, The Galra may be a lot smarter than we think,” Says Avi.  
"Hold your ground!" says Shiro, A massive creatures emerges from its transport ship and attacks Voltron with its chest cannon. The Paladins defend themselves with their shield, but are pushed back.  
"It's not candy!" Hunk yells  
"And it's not the same monster!" Lance yells,Frantically, Voltron dodges the chest cannon blasts.  
"We need to draw its fire away from the Balmera's surface!" says Shiro,The Paladins try fighting the monster while flying around to avoid getting the Balmera hit. They defend with their shield, but the Beast's chest cannon is too strong.  
"We can't hold out!" says Lance.  
"My Lion's weakening! If the shield sustains structural damage, we're done for!" say Pidge.  
"Pidge is right!" says Keith.  
"Oh Pidge is right. I'm the one that said, "We can't hold out!"" argues Lance.  
"Lance, watch your footing!" yells Keith. The Blue Lion trips, and Voltron falls over, losing its shield. The Paladins groan from the fall.  
"Okay, Team Voltron, disband!" Says Shiro and the lions split apart.  
"Everyone, evasive maneuvers! It can't shoot us all at once!" Unfortunately it could, the monster spreads its arms, which are covered in laser cannons, and fires all of them to assault the Paladins with laser fire.  
“Shiro…SERIOUSLY!” Yells Avi at her commander.  
"Okay, it can do that too." Shiro says, The Paladins scramble to avoid being hit; the Castle of Lions suddenly appears to blast the monster with a laser. the monstrous beast responds by firing a massive blast back.  
"Where does Zarkon get these beasts from? And how do they keep finding us?" Allura asks.  
"Princess, the particle barrier won't sustain much longer. It's still not at full strength after the blast from the Galra ship." says Coran.  
"Keith, try to draw its fire! I'm coming in from above!" Shiro says to Keith.  
"Roger!" Keith uses the Red Lion's heat ray to draw the Beast's attention while Shiro sneaks in from behind with the Black Lion, prepared to fire its mouth cannon. the robotic monster is able to rotate an eye cannon around and blast the Black Lion. Shiro pulls away at the last second to avoid being hit.  
"We need to find its blind spot!" yells Lance.  
“And how exactly?” Avi asks.  
"I don't think this thing has a blind spot. It has a thousand eyes." says Pidge.  
Hunk is frantically dodging the lasers in the Yellow Lion. "Laser eyes. Laser eyes!" Hunk yells repeatedly.  
"What do we do? Fighting this thing is like fighting an entire fleet at once!" says Pidge.  
"I think we've got to aim for those laser eyes and take them out." says Keith.  
“Will it work though,” Asks Avi.  
Allura replies”We'll cover you from up here!" The Castle of Lions fires lasers at monster; the Robeast retaliates with an onslaught of laser fire against the Castleship's particle barrier.  
"We've lost the spectral generator! Going to reserve! There's a fire in VIN bay three! Suppressors on! Suppressors out! Princess, the ship is being torn apart!" Coran yells as more scans reveal the damage.  
"We're taking heavy fire up here! We're in trouble!" says Allura.  
"Princess, pull back! Get out of its range, now!" Shiro tells Allura.  
"We will not abandon you!" says Allura.  
"You're not abandoning us. We're about to pull back anyway." Shiro says.  
"We are?" Hunk asks confused.  
"We can't hold out. We have to. Lions, to the mine shafts! It's the only place the monster can't get us." Shiro commands.  
"Roger that!" Reply Pidge and Avi.  
"Heading into orbit!" The Paladins fly the Lions into the mine shafts while Castle of Lions flies into space.  
Shiro, Keith,Avi and Hunk meet Shay’s family at the bottom of a mine shaft. Lance and PIdge are in a different mine shaft.  
"What is happening?" Rax asks the Paladins.  
"There's a monster up there that Zarkon sent to destroy us." replies Keith.  
"A monster? Will Zarkon's savagery never abate? Perhaps our people were never meant to be free." Shay asks the paladins.  
"Shay, don't give up. Zarkon's power grows with every planet he conquers, but he's weakened by every being that fights back." replies Hunk.  
"Fight back? Against a monster like that? How?" Shay asks.  
“I don't know, but we can beat it. Tell her, Keith." Hunk turns to Keith for support.  
"Can we?" Keith asks.  
"Yes, we can! This is our first mission and we're not going to fail. We can beat it. We just need some time to come up with a plan." Shiro replies.  
“Which is working against us,” Says Avi.  
"See? Told you we can. Thanks, Shiro." says Hunk,The Balmera groans and the planet rumbles. Avi grabs her head, the pain worse than before.  
"Do you guys feel that over there?" Hunk asks Lance and Pidge, who are in a rumbling mine shaft.  
"Yeah, we feel it." replies Lance.  
“It's that sound again. What is that?" Pidge asks over the comms.  
Shay’s grandmother places her hand on the ground cracking apart. The Balmera stills.  
"That great noise comes from the Balmera itself. Our home crumbles beneath our feet. The Balmera is dying." says Rax.  
Shiro speaks to Allura and Coran over the communication channel. "Coran, Allura, are you there?" He asks the two Alteans.  
"Shiro, we're here." replies Allura.  
"The Balmera—" Shiro begins, but Coran interrupts him, "We already know. Our scanners are showing the life energy draining from the Balmera." Coran brings up a scan of the Balmera on screen of the Castle of Lions. In the mine shaft, Pidge activates her armor to view the scan.  
"How does that happen?" Pidge asks Coran.The male Altean speaks to the Paladins through the communication channel as Pidge and Shiro show the other Paladins the scan of the Balmera.  
"Removing crystals from a Balmera is like removing a vital part of the mighty beast. The Balmera needs time to regenerate itself to stay healthy, but the Galra's greed may have cost this noble Balmera its life." Crown explains.  
"So, what's gonna happen?" Hunk asks the Altean advisor.  
"Its core will collapse, destabilizing the entire skeletal structure. Anything or anyone remaining on the Balmera at that point will be crushed into dust." Coran replies.  
"How long before its core collapses?" Shiro asks.  
"Probably a matter of hours. The mighty organism willingly gives itself to all, but not all return its kindness." says Coran.  
On the Castle of Lions, Allura stands at the Bridge.  
"Then our time is short. We'll evacuate the planet. We need to get all the Balmerans to the Castle of Lions before the planet implodes." Shiro and Hunk appear on the Castleship's screen.  
"Okay, that sounds like a good plan, but how on Earth do you plan on landing the Castle with that monster-thingy on the surface?"  
Pidge appears on the Castleship's screen.  
“You'll need a distraction." says Pidge.  
"We'll engage the beast in our Lions. With it distracted, Allura and Coran will land the Castle and load all of its citizens." says Shiro.  
"Or we could load Balmerans into our Lions a few at a time and shuttle them to the ship. No engaging ferocious laser-eye guy. How long would that take?" Lance replies to Shiro’s statement.  
"Days? Weeks?" Coran replies.  
"We only have hours." says Keith.  
In the mine shaft.  
"Look, we don't need to beat this thing. We just need to bait it away from the ship. Provoke and evade." Says Shiro.  
“Okay, here's the thing. I'm worried that we're going to be really, really good at the provoking part, and then like really bad at the evading part. But if—if this is what it takes to save Shay and everyone on the planet, then I'm in." says Hunk,Keith turns to Shay.  
"Can you contact the other Balmerans?" asks the Red paladin.  
"I can, but I know not what they'll say. Leave the planet? Our home?" says Shay.  
Back in the Castle of Lions.  
"It's the only option. I'm coming down." says Allura.  
"Princess, no! It's too dangerous!" exclaims Coran.  
Allura: "Someone has to be there to lead these people out."  
Pidge speaks to Allura through their video transmission.  
"You're coming down? That thing will spot your pod and blow it to pieces." says Pidge.  
"Let me worry about that. You just focus on keeping the creature distracted." Replies Allura.  
“I see something,” Says Avi.  
“What is it,” Asks Shiro.  
“I-i see as we try to help the Balmerans,the beast will stop us no matter. Voltron fights without the Indigo Lion, I see two people performing a ceremony of healing with the Balmerans. Other than that—nothing. But let us keep it as a backup plan,” Says Avi.  
“Are you sure that is what will happen,” Asks Allura.  
“Yes,” Replies Avi, nodding her head.  
The Paladins launch their Lions from the mine shafts and attack the Monster, who gives chase.  
"Okay, we've provoked. Time to evade!" Says Hunk, Meanwhile Allura is preparing to launch from the Castle of Lions on a drop-sled. Shiro speaks over their communication channel.  
"Princess, we've lured the monster away. It's time." says Shiro.  
"I'll contact you all when I'm on the ground." Replies Allura andCoran speaks over the Castle intercom.  
"Be careful out there." Allura launches from the Castleship; Lance sees her descent.  
“is that Allura?" Lance asks.The Robeast tries to attack Allura with laser fire.  
"We gotta protect the Princess!” Hunk shields Allura with the Yellow Lion and is badly hit. The other Paladins distract the monster so Allura reaches the mine shafts safely, Avi by her side. Shiro speaks to her over the communication channel.  
"I'm on the ground." says Allura, Shiro replies.  
"Hurry! I don't know how long we can hold this thing off."  
Allura and Avi runs over to Shay and her family.  
"Shay, I'm going to need your help." says Allura.  
"Princess?" Shay asks,Allura places her hand on the tunnel wall.  
"Have you contacted the other Balmerans?" Allura asks.  
Shay and her family look dejected.  
“There to this, is there?”Avi asks.  
"What is it? What's going on?" Allura asks.  
"All Balmerans give thanks for the kindness you and the Paladins bestowed upon us, but, alas, we cannot take leave of our home." replies Shay.  
"What?" Allura asks confused.  
"If our great Balmera's life cycle is over because of us, then our desire is to stay with it until the end." says Shay.  
"But you'll never survive." says Allura.  
"We contacted the others, and all agree. It's not right that you risk your lives for us. Please, away. We ask for no more guilt and shame upon us." says Rax.  
"It is our wish. The wish of all Balmerans." Shay adds.  
"No. I won't give up on you. I won't give up on any of you, no matter the circumstances." says Allura, Avi places her hand on the princess’s shoulder.  
"But we do not ask this of you. Please!" says Shay.  
"I have heard your words. Now let me speak mine. I want to talk to the Balmerans. Can you get a message to them from me?" Allura speaks to Shay’s family, Avi noticed that Allura’s hand was glowing,but didn’t say anything.  
"There is no need to speak for you. You have a unique power within. The Balmera will carry your words." Shay’s Grandmother points to Allura’s hand on the wall, which is glowing. Allura recoils at the sight.  
"Speak your heart, child. All can hear you." Shay’s Grandmother takes Allura’s hand and places it back on the wall. Allura focuses and speaks aloud, but her words are transmitted to all Balmerans.  
"Balmerans, this is Princess Allura. You don't know me, but I am here to help. I know what it's like to watch your home planet die. For I come from planet Altea, a planet that has long been destroyed by the Galra. But I refuse to give up. And now, you all have the same choice. You can decide now to devote your lives to making sure this never happens to another planet. I am eternally sorry for what has happened to the Balmera, but I beg you, do not let its dying be in vain. Honor the Balmera's death by refusing to give up. Join me in my fight against the Galra." After Allura gives her speech,Shay’s grandmother places her own hand on the wall to hear the response.  
"Your words have touched our hearts." says Shay’s Grandmother.  
"Thank you." Allura says,Avi nods.  
"No, thank you. You've given us reason to hope again." says Shay’s grandmother.  
"Everyone, head to the caves just under the surface." says Allura.  
“Your planning something,” Says Avi as they ran.  
“Based of your vision, yes,”” Replies Allura.  
Meanwhile,Croan is looking at the map of the Balmera on the Castle of Lions showing Balmerans moving.  
"Princess, your speech must have worked. The Balmerans are moving toward the surface!" says Coran.  
"Coran, we're just beneath the surface. Triangulate my position. This is your landing zone." Allura replies.  
"Yes, Allura. Readying ship. Castle of Lions, coming in! Paladins, how are you holding up?" Coran asks the Paladins.  
Keith is fighting the Monster, "I think we've got him pretty distracted. Are the Balmerans in position?" Keith asks.  
"They're making their way to the top." replies Allura. All the Balmerans slowly climb towards the surface. The Castle of Lions lands just outside a mine shaft. Coran descends to the surface in a transport pod and motions for Balmerans to enter.  
"Bring them out! Hurry, now!" said the Altean Advisor, when suddenly the Balmera suddenly rumbles violently, causing the mine shaft to start crumbling and rock slides to occur.  
"No!" yells Allura, Balmerans are in a panic but not injured.  
"It's on the verge of collapsing! We have to go!" says Coran.  
"But the Balmerans!" says Allura.  
“We have to do something,” Says Avi.  
"They're trapped! What can be done? Time is short!" says Rax, Avi watches as her fellow paladins are dodging the monster’s lasers in their Lions; the lasers are hitting the Balmera.  
"Every hit weakens the Balmera. Have you evacuated yet? What's happening?" Hunk asks.  
Coran speaks over the communication channel, "The Balmerans are trapped. Just keep distracting that beast!"  
"Uh, do you want us to distract it by dying? Because that's what's going to happen!" Yells Hunk.  
"Guys, remember when I said we didn't have to beat it?" Shiro asks the other paladins.  
"Yes, I remember that." Hunk replies.  
"Well, we might have to beat it." says Shiro.  
Allura looks over the mine shaft.  
"We're lost! All are trapped with no chance for escape!" says Shay sorrowfully.  
"We can't give up." says Allura.  
"But what can be done?” Shay asks,until she notices the ground was glowing underneath the Castle of Lions.  
"The Balmera... The ground beneath your mighty ship appears healed. Its essence thrives. But how?" Shay asks.  
"The Castle!" says Allura, Avi wears a knowing smile, her prediction was correct.  
"Not just the Castle, but you as well." says Shay’s grandmother. Avi touches her white crystal, The crystal glows with warmth and life.  
"It's true. Your Altean energy combined with the ship's Crystal has revitalized this part of the Balmera." says Coran, The Indigo lion adds.  
“Mix that with the guardians ability to manipulate life and the Balmera will be healed,’ Said the Indigo Lion, nodding towards Avi to point out her Guardian heritage.  
"That's it! Maybe we can perform the ceremony you spoke about. We can save the Balmera." says Allura.  
“And so the event comes to pass,” Says Avi.  
"What ceremony?" Rax asks.  
"In the days of old, when Alteans were given the gift of Crystals from a Balmera, we would repay its sacrifice by performing a ceremony. A sacred Altean would re-infuse the Balmera with Quintessence. In this way, we had a symbiotic relationship." explains Coran.  
"The Galra have only been taking. It's time we give back." says Allura, she then adds,"I can connect with the Crystal in the Bridge and use the Castle's power as an amplifier."  
Avi adds,”I can use m abilities over life to restore it,Divide and conquer.”  
"When your father performed the ceremony, it was on a much smaller scale. I beg you. To heal an entire planet, it could take more energy than you possess. You may not... live through it." says Coran.  
"I know you're scared for me, Coran, but I must try." says Allura, Avi adds.  
“Besides,it not Allura who will being doing this alone.” Allura and Avi begin the ceremony with Shay’s family and the other Balmerans.  
Meanwhile the rest Paladins are scrambling to avoid the monster’s laser fire.  
"Guys, this isn't working. We'll never take this beast down in our Lions." says Keith.  
“Well, forming Voltron didn't work, either." says Pidge.  
"Not without some way to shoot all those laser eyes at once." Lance points out. The Yellow Lion displays the keyhole console for Hunk’s Bayard.  
"That's weird. What are you trying to tell me?" Hunk summons his Bayard.  
"Guys! Guys, something's happening here! I-I think there is a way to take down all those laser eyes at once." says Hunk.  
"Well, what is it?" Pidge asks Hunk.  
"Do you remember how Voltron formed that sword with Keith's Bayard? I think my Lion's telling me I can do the same thing with my Bayard." says Hunk.  
"Are you sure?" Keith asks.  
"Let's find out. Form thingy!”Hunk inserts his Bayard into the keyhole console; nothing happens.  
"It didn't work!" says Hunk.  
"Because we didn't form Voltron yet." says Shiro.  
"Oh, right. Yeah, I know." says Hunk.  
“Guys, whatever we're planning, let's hurry up and do it." says Pidge, The Robeast notices the Castle of Lions and moves in to attack.  
"We've got to defend the Castle! Everyone, follow me. Form Voltron!" says Shiro.  
After forming Voltron, with just the Indigo Lion, Hunk’s Bayard summons a shoulder cannon to counterattack Monster’s energy blast.  
"It's not enough!" says Shiro.  
"We'll have to try something else!" Hunk is able to deflect the blast away from the Castle of Lions. Voltron takes flight, drawing Monster’s attacks away from the Castleship. Hunk’s computer shows Voltron has locked on to all of the Beast's laser eyes.  
"Are you guys seeing this?" Hunk ask the others.  
"Roger that." says Keith.   
"Let's see what this thing can do. Engage!" Shiro commands. The shoulder cannon fires a shower of energy bullets at once, hitting all of Monster’s eyes and rendering it still. Meanwhile, Allura and Avi perform the rejuvenation ceremony and Quintessence spreads across the Balmera.  
"Guys, look!" Shiro points out the Quintessence is absorbed. The Monster suddenly begins attacking Voltron again. Keith punches the Monster using the Red Lion. The Robeast falls to the ground in a heap, lying still. Allura is released from the energy of the Castleship. Shay gathers Allura in her arms.   
"Princess, are you all right?”Shay asks, Allura appears unconscious, but wakes up.  
"Did it work?" Allura asks Rax has his hand on the ground.  
"Yes. The Balmera lives. It thanks you." says Rax, The Paladins leave their Lions and arrive to check on Allura. The monster suddenly reawakens a second time, preparing to attack them.  
"No!" yells Allura,   
The Balmera suddenly courses its Crystals though the Monster, destroying it and encasing its body. An aura appears around Avi, A large bird of light flies forward and attacks the beast, turing the monster’s body to something unrecognizable.  
"No. Way." says Hunk.  
"The Balmera just saved us." says Coran.  
“Avi!” Yells Pidge as she helps support her cousin.  
“Thanks Pidge,” Says Avi.  
"Look at the Crystals!" Crystals begin forming across the Balmera. Hunk begins petting the planet's surface.  
"Oh, who's a good Balmera? You are. Who ate the big monster? You did. Yes, you did. Yes, you did." says Hunk sounding if was praising a pet. Shiro, Keith, and Lance look unamused.  
"Dude, what are you doing?" Keith asks the Yellow paladin.  
"What? It's alive, and it wuvs my scwatches." says Hunk,causing Keith to face palm.  
After the battle, Hunk sits with Shay atop the Yellow Lion at night.  
"Thank you for honoring your vow to return." says Shay.  
"I should be thanking you. You made me understand what's most important. Zarkon and his Galra Empire are destroying lives. I'm a part of a team that can change that. I know that, now." says Hunk. Both smile at each other. Shay notices a sun rising on the horizon. She has not seen such a thing before.  
"What is that?" she asks the Yellow paladin.  
Hunk is smiling. "It's the dawn of a new day." He replies as Shay and Hunk watch the sunrise.


	9. The nightmare Castle

Chapter nine the nightmare castle  
Allura is in the Memory Chamber with King Alfor’s artificial intelligence and the Altean Mice; the Chamber is a hologram of Altea.  
"I loved the smell of the mountain juniberries in the early morning breeze." Allura reminisces of the past.  
"As did I, Allura." replies Alfor.  
"Remember the summer berry festival? People would come from all over Altea for the harvest." Allura asks her father.  
"I remember how the berry juice stained your favorite dress. You were so upset." Say the hologram,his face shown a gentle kindness.  
Allura laughs. "It took forever for Mother to calm me." She then frowns. "I miss Altea so much. I miss you, Father. I wish it didn't have to be this way." says Allura.  
"I know, Allura, but, as leaders, we have to do what's right for our people, even if it means great sacrifice." says Alfor.  
"I know, Father. That's what you always say." replies Allura and Coran enters.  
"Princess, there you are. What are you doing up and about? You should be resting." Coran insists.  
"Oh, Coran, can't I stay?" Allura asks childishly.  
"The Balmera rejuvenation ceremony took a lot out of you. Come along, to your room." Coran helps Allura stand.  
"Get your rest, darling. I will be here for you when you're well." says Alfor.  
"I love you, Father. I'll see you soon." Allura says, unaware that she may never truly see her father again until death,Coran takes Allura away; when the Memory Chamber ends the hologram, King Alfor’s display flickers before disappearing.  
Meanwhile,Pidge and Avi are studying the Galra Crystal in the Green Lion's hangar. Coran speaks over the intercom.  
"Pidge,Avigayil, please come down to the detainment room." Pidge is frustrated from being interrupted by complies; as they leave, Avi notices the Crystal glows ominously. Both cousins meets Coran and the other Paladins in front of the pod where Sendak is held. Coran places devices on Sendak’s pod.  
"Okay, guys, Sendak's almost all hooked up. But, look, I have to warn you, this technology was used to keep Altean memories alive, not to interrogate prisoners." Coran explains to the Paladins.  
"Coran, we understand this isn't what the technology was meant for, but if we can extract Sendak's memories, we may gain valuable intelligence on Zarkon's troop locations." Says Shiro.  
"Yeah, and then we can just be like, 'Knock-knock.' 'Who's there?' 'The avenging fury of Voltron, son!'" Lance says, earning a giggle for Avi.  
"Fascinating. So, how exactly does this work?" Pidge asks, Catching Avi’s curiosity also.  
"As the memories are extracted, they're written bit by bit on individual molecules of the micro-storage strands." Coran explains.  
"When I go, I want all the stuff in my brain stored in a giant ship." says Lance.  
"The amount of information in your brain could be stored in a paper airplane." Replies Keith.  
"Oh, yeah? Well, the amount of information you have, Keith, could be..." Lance struggles to come up with a good come back.  
"... Yeah?" Says Keith, though he is not paying Lance any attention, Instead he is looking at Avi.  
"Uh... it's less than what I have!" says Lance.  
"Oh, good one, Lance!" Says Hunk.  
“Don’t encourage him Hunk,” Says Avi, she notices Keith staring, She turns away with a blush on her face.  
"So this is how you incorporated King Alfor's memories into the Castle of Lions?" Pidge asks.  
"Precisely, but it's never been attempted before on an unwilling participant." says Coran,The memory storage device activates but nothing appears.  
"Uh, is this what's supposed to be happening?" Hunk asks Coran.  
"Let's give it some time." Shiro replies. The Paladins and Coran wait for a very, very long time with no results.   
"Well, I can't wait around anymore. I'm gonna to hit the training deck." Keith leaves. More time passes with no results.  
"Okay, if anyone needs me, I'll be in the lab. Maybe I can pull some information from Sendak's Galra Crystal." Pidge leaves. More time passes with no results.  
“I’m going to catch up on some rest,” Says Avi and she leaves. More time passes with no results.  
“Time to feed the beast. I'm going to go make some breakfast." Hunk leaves.  
"Well, I'm afraid I can't wait here any longer, either. I have a million duties to attend to. Between that Galra Crystal infecting our system, and then fighting off those ships and performing the Balmeran rejuvenation ceremony, the old Castle of Lions has taken quite a beating. Every system needs to be recharged and repaired." says Coran.  
"I'll stay. Somewhere in Sendak's mind is the information about Zarkon that we need." Shiro volunteers.  
"Okay, well, while you guys do that, I think I'm gonna get my chill on. Maybe kick back with a lemonade or space juice. Something." Lance tries to leave.  
"Oh, hold on there, space juice. You're going to come and help me." says Coran.  
"What? Why? Why me?" Lance asks Coran.   
“Because you're the last one here and because your activity isn't very important." says Coran.  
"Wait, did I say 'chill with a good lemonade'? I meant I gotta do homework." Says Lance as he tries to escape Coran.  
"No. Too late." says Coran as he starts leaving.  
"Fine... Let us know if anything happens.” Lance begins walking away. Shiro does not reply.  
"Shiro?" Lance asks worryingly   
"Y-You got it." Shiro says,his voice cracking. Lance leaves. Shiro remains staring at Sendak.  
Meanwhile Hunk is in the kitchen trying to get food.  
"Maybe today, we try a little crème goo-lée." says Hunk, but the food goo dispenser will not work. Hunk looks inside the tube and clicks the lever. Goo explodes on his face.  
"Agh, my eye!"The goo dispenser rapidly shoots goo everywhere. Pidge walks by and sees the chaos.  
"What is going on in here?!" Pidge asks.  
Hunk speaks from his hiding place behind the counter.  
"The goo has me pinned down!" Hunk and Pidge hide behind the counter together. Pidge pulls out plates and hands one to Hunk.  
"Okay, we're going to have to flank the goo to shut it down." says Pidge.  
"Okay, wait. Wait! It's been a pleasure cooking with you." Hunk salutes Pidge.  
"Go!" Hunk and Pidge rush the goo dispenser from either side using plates as shields. Pidge pins the goo dispenser tube down while Hunk ties the tube in a knot, stopping it and making it overflow.  
"Probably a malfunction?" Pidge asks.  
"Yeah, yeah... Guess the kitchen system needs to be rebooted, too." says Hunk.  
"Leave it for Coran?" Pidge ask Hunk and he nods; both Hunk and Pidge leave the kitchen a mess as they leave, They hear screaming.  
“AVI!” Pidge yells and heads to the paladin dorms with Hunk on her heels. It took twenty one ticks to reach Avi’s room.  
“Stay here,” Says Pidge to Hunk and she enters her cousin’s room, She hacks the bathroom door and enters. Avi is still, her body covered by a towel.  
“Avi, Avi wake up,” Says Pidge, shaking her cousin’s shoulders. Avi starts to stir.  
“Kit Kat,” Says Avi softly.  
“Hey Avs,” “ Says Pidge, Hugging her cousin. Pidge grabs clothes she see and gives them to Avi. Meanwhile, Lance is cleaning pods in the sleep chamber with Coran.  
"Ugh... Since when did 'you sleep in it, you clean it' become a Voltron rule? Also, how is it these pods have the ability to heal a human from near death, but don't have the ability to clean themselves?" Lance asks and this causes Coran to laugh.  
"Oh, self-cleaning pods. Now, that's a good one! You know, this kind of reminds me of my time as a young cadet. I had just enlisted in the Altean space squad, aeronautics sub-tech nano-weaponry unit, and I was sent off to boot camp. Our sergeant had us cleaning cryo-pods day and night. I got so good at it, I earned my first set of stripes!" Coran continues talking as Lance gets trapped in a pod. Lance screams. "Oh—Coran! Hey! Hey! H-Hey!" Lance knocks on the pod from the inside; Coran does not hear.  
"—Oh, those were the days. Anyway, you keep up the good work and maybe someday you'll earn some cleaning stripes, too." The pod holding Lance descends into the floor. Coran looks around.  
"Lance? Lance! Ah, Paladins..." Coran believes Lance has left.  
Keith is in the training deck fighting the Gladiator robot. He destroys it.  
"Start training level three." A new Gladiator robot dispenses from the ceiling and Keith battles it. The fight is too intense.  
"End training sequence." says Keith but the system does not respond; the Gladiator robot turns rogue and rushes Keith.  
"End training sequence! End training sequence now!" Keith is knocked aside by the Gladiator robot and loses his Bayard. He dodges the robot's attacks to recover his Bayard and flee into the hallway for safety. The Gladiator robot forces its way into the hall to follow Keith. Shiro remains unaware of the chaos as he stands before Sendak’s pod in the detainment room.  
"I know you're in there, Sendak. I know you have all the answers. Give them to me." Nothing happens. Shiro slams his fist on Sendak’s pod.  
"You're a broken soldier! You can't hold out forever!" A memory finally enters the storage system. Shiro smiles.  
"So, you can hear me." He says.  
With Coran is cleaning pods in the sleep chamber. He yells when he sees Lance trapped in the next pod he intends to clean. Coran releases Lance from the pod. Stiff with cold, Lance tells Coran, "Ah, ah... This pod just shut on me and locked me in, while you were rambling on about boot camp!"  
"You sure you didn't just trip and fall in? No judgment. It happens. Besides, why would the pod automatically lock and start the cryogenic freezing process?" Coran asks as Lance puts on his coat for warmth.  
"To kill me!" The blue paladin replies.  
"Don't get your boots in a bunch. My guess is they're malfunctioning." says Coran.  
"Okay, I'm gonna float this out there. I think this Castle is haunted." Replies Lance.  
"The ship might seem like a fantastical, magical creature to you, but it's really just a big embodiment of advanced supernatural technology that cannot be explained by science alone." Coran says, as Lance looks at Coran in disbelief.  
"Well, that does make it seem a bit haunted, doesn't it? Ah, but it's not. Trust me, nothing out of the ordinary is happening here." Coran leaves. Lance hears rumbling and begins whimpering.  
"I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay..." Lance repeats, as the pod that trapped Lance descends into the floor, startling him and making him scream in fear. Lance runs out of the sleep chamber. Meanwhile, Allura is asleep in her room next to the Altean Mice. King Alfor’s voice can be heard.  
"Allura... Allura?" King Alfor’s holographic AI appears, waking Allura.  
"Allura, dear daughter..." says Alfor.  
"Father, what are you doing here?" Allura asks.  
Back with Lance, he has left the sleep chamber and is walking through the Castleship's halls. The lights in front of him begin turning off, terrifying him.  
"Okay, okay... Oh... Ah—!" Lance sees a flickering image of King Alfor.  
"Coran, is that you? Okay, stop messing with me, guys. This isn't funny." Says Lance and he hears Coran’s voice.  
"Help! Help!" said the voice.  
"Hello? Coran?" Lance rushes down the dark hall.  
"Help! Somebody!" The voice becomes slightly distorted. "I'm trapped in the airlock." It said again.  
"I'm coming!" Lance enters the airlock and sees no one. The door closes behind him.  
"Huh? Okay, ha-ha. Good joke. You guys got me. Nice."Alarms start blaring.  
"Airlock opening in 30 ticks." says The computer.  
"Okay, joke's over! You got me!" Lance says in a panicked tone, this was not a joke.  
"...29, 28, 27..." the computer counts down, Lance bangs on the airlock door.  
"Guys? Guys! Eugh! Help!" but no one is around to hear Lance.  
Shiro is still in the detainment room interrogating Sendak, who is still asleep in his pod.  
"What was the first rank you held in Zarkon's army? Where did you find the Red Lion? What is Zarkon's greatest weakness?" Shiro hears Sendak’s voice, becoming startled.  
"What makes you think you can possibly defeat him?" Sendak’s mouth is not moving and he remains asleep.  
"If you were to attack Zarkon, where would you strike?" Shiro asks.  
"Why strike at all when you can join him?" Sendak asks, Shiro sees an image of Sendak awake, but the commander is still asleep.  
With Pidge,Avi and Hunk, All three were in the Green Lion hanger analysing the crystal.  
"I bet if we can modulate the dynamics of this crystal, we'll be able to reverse engineer a lot of Galra tech. Don't you think, Hunk? Hunk, are you paying attention?" Pidge says,before she notices Hunk isn't paying attention.  
“Are you alright?” Avi asks her fellow paladin.  
"What? No, I'm sorry. That whole food goo ambush really set me on edge, Pidge. If we can't trust food, we are lost as a culture." says Hunk.  
"Relax. I'm sure the Castle's just glitchy." Pidge types away no her computer,”It's 10,000 years old." The green paladin adds.  
“10,600,” Reminded Avi.  
"Yeah, it does seem like the ship is not currently trying to kill us. Okay, so, all the sensors are on the crystal. Hit the switch." Hunk hits the switch and the trio start to float upwards.  
"Hunk, did you accidentally hit the anti-gravity switch?" Pidge asks Hunk.  
"Uh, no. There's no anti-gravity switch. Uh, is there?" Hunk asks. Avi tries to quit herself downwards, but ends upside down.  
“I can’t move on my own,” Says Avi as she flips her self upright.  
Pidge tries to reach for the crystal,”Curse my short arms!" She exclaims.  
“This is…not good,”Says Avi.   
"Oh, I hate those little things! All right, forget it, Pidge, Avi. I'm going to swim toward either one of you. Just hang on!" Hunk starts making swimming motions but he sadly can’t move."That's it. I'm all out of moves. [stomach rumbles] Oh, I'm hungry again. I hope some food goo comes oozing out of these walls." says Hunk.  
“Am I aloud to say it?” Avi asks her cousin.  
“Go ahead, we need it,” Pidge replies.  
“I told you so,” Says Avi.  
Meanwhile, Lance is about to be sucked into space.  
"Help! Help! Help!" He calls out  
"...twelve, eleven, ten... nine, eight, seven..." The computer count.  
"Keith!" Lance calls out.  
"...six, five..." Keith appears down the hall, breathing heavy,bruised lightly and sweaty.  
"What are you doing in there?" He asks the blue paladin  
"I need help! Because if you don't get me out of here right now, I'm going to be sucked out into space!" Lance yells.  
"Doors opening." The computers say and slowly the door opens.  
"I'm getting sucked out into space!" Lance screams,"Keith! Keith, come on!" Lance calls out.  
"What were you doing out there?" Keith asks. he avoids the gladiator. Keith opens up the lock and pulls Lance, The gladiator is sucked into space.  
"Who was that guy?" Lance asks.  
"He was trying to kill me!" says Keith.  
"Well, is he the Castle? Because that's who's trying to kill me!" exclaims Lance, A weird sound is heard and both boys run.  
"Alteans flowers are the most beautiful." says King Alfor and Allura sat in the memory chamber.  
"It is sad that I will only see them in my dreams. But, when I wake, my memories are like these spores, scattered in the wind." Allura says, a far off look in her eyes.  
"Altea is not merely a dream, Allura. It still exists. The Alteans flower, you can see it. You can touch it. I can take you there. I can take you home." says Alfor.  
"You can?" Allura asks the hologram of her father.  
"Would you like to go home?" the hologram asks.  
"Yes. I want to go back to Altea, Father." Replies Allura.  
"Then come with me, and I will show you the way." King Alfor guides his daughter to the control room. the mice squeak to get Allura’s attention.  
Pidge,Hunk and Avi are still floating in the Green Lion’s hanger.  
“Any Ideas?” Asks Avi. Silence for a moment and then Pidge speaks up.  
"Wait. Wait, wait. I have an idea. Grab on!" says Pidge, Hunk and Avi do as their told.  
"Yeah! We did it! Now, what?" Hunk turns to Pidge.  
"Now, kick me as hard as you can!" says Pidge, Avi knows what her cousin is going to try, but not Hunk.  
"What? No, we're friends." says Hunk.  
"No, no. Kick me so I can fly across the room and get to the control panel." Pidge explains. Both Hunk and Avi kick Pidge to the control panel, but as Pidge gets closer. "Oh... oh, oh! No, no, no!" Pidge fell short. The hanger doors open and all three fall to the ground.  
"How can you guys be taking a nap while this castle is trying to kill us?" Lance asks the trio.  
"Taking a nap? We've been floating around in Zero G! You know how scary that is?” Hunk exclaims, exasperated from the events.  
"That's not scary! That's fun! I was almost ejected into space!" Lance exclaims back.  
"I got attacked by killer food, and that's the most horrifying thing you can imagine! The stuff of nightmares! It'll haunt me to my grave!" Yells Hunk.  
"Well, I had a robot trying to kill me!" says Keith.  
“*Snorts* Please, I was almost suffocated and drowned after I took a shower,” States Avi. Keith looks at the outfit Avi is wearing.  
“I’m guessing you didn’t pick that out.” Avi looks down at her outfit. She was wearing a green and red off the shoulder,three quarter length sleeve crop top with a indigo sleeveless turtleneck top and pink,blue,yellow,black stripes going vertical across her hip, galaxy themed leggings, an orange sweater that reached her knees, and brown boots.  
“Pidge choose it,” Avi says simply.  
"I don't care what you say, Coran. This castle has gone apples and bananas!" Says Lance as he faces the Altean along with the others.  
"[groans] Perhaps the infection from Sendak's Galra crystal is worse than we thought." says Coran.  
"Well, let's get rid of it." says Hunk as if it were easy as making a cake or pie.  
"It's too late. When Sendak plugged it into the ship, it corrupted the entire system." says Coran, causing Avi to say “I told you so” in an exasperated tone.  
"Sendak? Wait. Has anyone seen Shiro?" Keith asks.  
“I think he still might be in the detainment room,” Says Avi. All the paladins plus Coran ran down to the Detainment room.  
Meanwhile in the Detainment room.  
”We're connected, you and me. Both part of the Galra Empire." says Sendak.  
"No! I'm not like you." says Shiro firm in his belief wasn’t the Champion any more.  
"You've been broken and reformed. Just look at your hand." says Sendak smoothly almost smug tone.  
"That's not me!" Shiro yells frantically.  
"It's the strongest part of you. Embrace it. The others don't know what you know. They haven't seen what you've seen. Face it. You'll never beat Zarkon. He's already defeated you." Sendak continues to prod at Shiro as he was attached to the Castle.  
"I'm not listening to you!" Shiro yells.  
"Do you really think a monster like you could be a Voltron Paladin?" Sendak asks chillingly as he peeled Shiro to his deepest fears.  
"Stop it!" Shiro yells and presses the eject button, sending Sendak into space as the alarms blare.  
Meanwhile, Alfor and Allura walk down the halls of the castle.  
”I remember how you used to dance around this very ballroom. I can still hear you giggling." says Alfor’s hologram.  
"Oh... Those were happy memories." Allura says in a dream like state.  
"We can create new memories, Allura." says the hologram.  
With five of the paladins and Coran, they had reached the Detainment room to see Shiro shaken and Sendak missing.  
"Shiro, are you okay?" Pidge asks. Avi walks over, what expression she sees on the black paladin’s face reminds her of stories she had imagined in her mind. Pale,void look and shaking.  
"Where's Sendak?" Keith asks his mentor.  
"I... I had to get him out of here. I was hearing his voice. He... He can't be trusted on this ship." says Shiro, his voice sounding haunted.  
"It is the ship! I got stuck in a cryo-pod, then, in an airlock. Keith got attacked by a robot, and Hunk and Pidge got attacked by food and then Avi suffocated and drowned. It's been a weird morning." says Lance.  
“We need to check on Allura,” Says Avi and they head to the bridge, They see Alfor and Allura standing at her station.  
"What? How is that possible?" Coran asks, getting the paladins’ attention  
"What is it?" Keith asks.  
“The ship is starting a wormhole jump!" Coran exclaims.  
“That not good,” Says Avi.  
"Allura, what's going on?" Shiro asks the princess.  
"We're going to Altea. We're going home. My father is taking us." says Allura. knowing something was wrong the paladins and Coran try to get close to Allura, when Alfor’s corrupted AI stops them.  
"Stay away from my daughter!" it says.  
“You are not her father. The real Alfor is dead. Allura open up your eyes that is your father’s memories not him, Altea is gone,” Says Avi, her voice holding power in over Allura for the briefest of doboshes.  
"Uh..." Hunk appears confused.  
"Allura, wake up!" Shiro yells.  
"The crystal must have corrupted King Alfor's artificial intelligence. It's taking over!" says Coran.  
"We're headed straight for a star and it's about to explode!" exclaims Pidge.  
"Father, I can see Altea." Allura says dreamily.  
“Allura open up your eyes, that is not Altea,” Says Avi.  
"Allura! Allura, wake up! What you're seeing isn't real." says Coran.  
"The juniberries, the most exquisite flower of all." says Allura.  
"Allura, please! You've got to listen to me!" Coran pleads.  
"Is this real?" Allura asks.  
"Of course it is real, Daughter. That flower you're touching is real." replies her father’s AI.  
"But where is the fragrance of the sweet juniberries?" Coran asks.  
Allura sniffs the fake flower. She wakes up form daze.  
"Huh?" She asks confused until she sees the supernova.  
"That's not Altea." Says Allura as the illusion disappears.  
"When that star goes supernova, it will destroy the entire system. Allura, you must reset the course and get us out of here!" Pidge yells.  
"Father, please, I beg you to turn this ship around. If we don't do it soon, we will all perish!" Allura pleads with the AI of her father.  
"I know. That is my intention." says Alfor.  
"What? Why?" Allura asks.  
"Don't you see, dear daughter? Zarkon can never be defeated. He's been ruling for ten thousand years." replies the AI.  
"But we must continue to fight!" Allura agues back.  
"Fight for what? It is all over for Altea. You don't have to live a lifetime of war. You can be with me and the rest of your people." King Alfor tries to persuade Allura.  
"Father, please! The paladins and I can still stop Zarkon! Somewhere in there, you must want that to happen." Allura pleads.  
"Allura, my A.I. has been corrupted. You must disconnect my power source." says Alfor, his eyes shining with pain. But the corruption returns."We can stroll across the Blossom Canyon every morning, just like we used to. Remember how much you loved that?"  
"I remember. I'll see you soon, Father. I've got to get into the A.I. chamber to disconnect my father's power source manually." says Allura as she faces the paladins and Coran.  
"But that means losing King Alfor forever!" States Coran.  
"Paladins, get to your Lions! I need you to slow the Castle's descent into the star." Allura commands the paladins. They nod and head to their lions.  
"I can try to override the system to open the hangars." Says Coran and he got to work.  
"Don't do this!" says King Alfor, "You must." He says again.  
"All my memories, all my knowledge will be lost forever!" Exclaims the AI, "Do it, Allura. If you are to live, we must say goodbye." Allura nods and heads to the memory chamber. As soon as she arrives she heads to powersource.  
"I'm sorry about this, Father." Allura but as she is about to turn it off, "Huh?"  
"Oh, my dear daughter..." says Alfor’s voice a memory of Allura and Alfor laughing.  
"Father..." says a younger Allura in another memory.  
"This is not real. This is all in the past." Allura says to herself. Alford is playing memories of Allura’s childhood.  
"You don't have to fight, Allura. You don't have to make this sacrifice." says the corrupted AI.  
Allura rushes over and hugs her father, "Goodbye, Father." She said tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Goodbye, Allura." Although surprised, Alfor did say goodbye.  
"She did it." Coran says and alarm blare.  
Allura returns to the bridge, ”Paladins, get to your hangars. We're getting out of here." She says, The Paladins land their lions and they wormhole jump. The paladins appear on the bridge.  
"I'm so sorry about your father, Princess." says Shiro.  
"We all are." Hunk adds and Avi nods, placing her gentle hand on Allura’s shoulder in comfort.  
"Thank you. But that was not my father. The real King Alfor was a great man and a great father. He may not be here with us anymore, but his dream lives on through all of us, and his legacy is Voltron." says Allura. The rest of the day went back to normal. Avi talked to Allura and comforted her.


	10. To Collect and Extract

Chapter ten To Collect and Extract  
while everyone was talking of a plan, Pidge's computer starts beeping.  
"Somewhere inside Sendak's memories we should be able to find the inside information that gives us the key to take down Zarkon." says Allura to the other people of the group.  
"I don't think your father would approve of searching through an enemy's memories." says Coran.  
“We can’t always be choosers Coran, it is not like we have a choice,” Replies Avi.  
"I know, but we have to do everything we can to defeat Zarkon." says Allura.  
"Once we learn all his weaknesses, we can drive up to his front door and challenge him to a fight. Winner gets the universe." says Lance daydreaming.  
“But will that be enough to defeat him?” Avi asks Lance, breaking his daydream.  
"Anything good yet, Pidge?" Shiro asks the youngest of their group.  
"We were only able to salvage bits and pieces." replies Pidge from her station.  
“It’s a start at least, the more info we gain from other sources, the more of an idea we have, “ replies Avi, as she adds some of her data to Pidge’s, Pidge smiles at her cousin in thanks.  
"We need something to work with. Right now, we don't even have a decent map of the empire." Keith retorts.  
"Who needs a map? After 10,000 years of conquering, I could probably fire my bayard at any random point in space and hit a Galra ship." replies Lance.  
"If we could just find troop locations or supply routes, small targets we could hit-and-run, then we could start to free planets one by one." States Shiro firmly.  
“That we be a bit of a bad idea,”Replies Avi.  
“How so?” Shiro asks his co-leader.  
“First off, we know how big the Galra empire is but what about its influence,secondly we don’t know where those locations and routes are, third, we’re working with small amounts of information at best, and there can be consequences, fourth if we try to free planets then, who knows if something goes wrong and or something comes up, the people will either be against us or not, going back to my first reason and finally at best, we are walking on thin ice, we have no idea what we are doing and aliens who will be on our side or the Galra’s side plus the fact that the information on aliens we meet could be different from the ship’s files,” Replies Avi, listing off the reasons on her hand.  
"Boring. I want the big kaboom." says Lance, gaining a look of annoyance from the other people on the bridge.  
“I have to agree with Avi on those facts,Zarkon's been building his empire for 10,000 years. We're not going to tear it down overnight with six inexperienced pilots and one support ship. Hitting him where he lives would be a huge mistake." says Shiro.  
“Agreed, from my visions, Central command is heavily guarded, going there would be a suicide mission at best. Like I said before, we are walking on thin ice, treading on very thin ice even,” Says Avi to others, Avi notices Pidge from the corner of her eye, wincing at the mention of thin ice.  
Pidge compasses herself, "Okay, I've cross-referenced Sendak's memories with the info I got from the downed ship back on Arus. Most of it was a garbled mess, but one thing kept repeating, something called a "Universal Station."" Says Pidge.  
"Universal Station? Like, the kind of station that controls the entire universe?" Hunk asks.  
“With the context of the information, highly unlikely,” Says Avi as she stares over Pidge’s shoulder.  
"Well, we are translating it from Galra, so it could also be "Galactic Hub."" says Pidge.  
"Or "Space Base"!" says Lance, causing the others to look at him in curiosity.  
"What?" The Blue paladin asks.  
"I'm pulling up the location of your Universal Hub Station Base on our screens now." says Coran as he goes through the logs of the central computer of the ship.  
"So, where is it?" Lance asks Coran.  
"I don't know. Our long-range sensors are unable to find anything at those coordinates." replies Coran as he turns to the others.  
"Maybe he remembered it wrong." says Keith.  
"Or maybe we just stumbled across a top-secret base in Sendak's memories." retorts Pidge.  
"Only one way to find out. Let's go take a look." says Allura as she pilots the ship closer, The rest of the paladins and the Alteans hear Hunk snoring.  
We should be close enough to get a good scan, but far enough away to avoid being noticed." Allura then adds. As the castle scans, it picks up on something.  
There it is." Shiro says and it is brought on to the screen.  
"It appears the gravitation between the two planets warps the electron emission spectrum enough to keep the planet off the deep space scanners." says Coran.  
"So, you can only see it if you really know where to look." says Pidge.  
"This place must handle shipments from all over the Galra Empire." says Shiro.  
"If this is some big airport where shipments come and go, why is it hidden?" Pidge asks.  
“And what do they ship?” Avi adds on.  
"There must be more to this than we're seeing." says Shiro.  
"Then, we'd better go down to take a look. We'll need to enter here: the central control building." says Allura to the paladins.  
"I'm sorry, Princess, did you say "we"?" Keith asks Allura.  
"I'm going with you. I've traveled through the Galra transportation hubs many times with my father before the war began. I know more about them than any of you." replies Allura.  
"Princess, I'd rather you stay here." says Coran.  
"I'm a part of this fight against Zarkon as much as anyone. I'm going. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Allura asks the others.  
Uh..." stammers Coran and Lance whistles.  
"Fine. Suit up.” Says Shiro as finally gave into Allura’s stubbornness. This causing Coran to scream.  
Huh?" says everyone.   
"We'll go in low, fast, and hopefully undetected. Coming around the dark side of the nearest planet should keep them from getting a visual on us. Thanks to Pidge's modifications to the Green Lion, we'll have 30 seconds of cloaking." says Shiro as he explains the plan.  
"I can flood their short-range sensors with a radiation burst. That should buy you a minute or so, while they assume it's cosmic interference. But, after that, it's up to you to be out of sight." says Coran. The paladins and Allura head to the Green Lion. Pidge pilots her lion to the station, they stay hidden, being careful to be seen. upon getting close to the control room the Paladins notice A galra soldier.  
" Interference clear in three, two, one." Galra Soldier yawns.  
"Psst! Hey!" says Shiro  
"Hmm?" Shots are fired and the Galra soldier falls unconscious.   
"How's it look out there?" Shiro asks the others.  
"All clear." says Keith.  
"This shouldn't take too long." says Hunk as they entered the room.  
"We'll have all the information we need in a few minutes." says Pidge and the computer starts beeping.  
"Hunk and I have made some improvements since the last time I tried to download Galra info. We should get a nice, clean translation immediately. Hunk had a great idea about how to do it." explains Pidge  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, do you guys remember when we studied algorithms at the Garrison, and Mr. York told us that joke about the ghost learning symbolic logic and innumerably infinite sets?" Hunk asks the otters, Avi knowing what Hunk was talking about nodded with a giggle.  
"Boring!" exclaims Lance.  
"Right, yeah, totally, it was boring. Anyway, the joke goes..." Hunk goes on to explain the joke.  
"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt, but I think we got company." says Keith and all tensed.  
"Think we should get out of here?" Keith asks the others.  
"We just need a few more seconds." says Pidge as she continues to look through the database.  
"Stay low. We need this intel." says Shiro.  
"Get down!" exclaims Keith and the team hastily scatters, ducking under consoles.  
"Huh?" A gala soldier enters and looks around.  
"He's still looking. I think he's waiting for a signal or something." says Lance.  
"I got it." says Hunk, He takes the unconscious soldier and makes some motions causing the second to disappear.  
“Whew." Hunk breaths out a sigh of relief.  
“That was close,” Says Avi.  
“Nice job, Hunk." Lance praises Hunk.  
"Thanks." says Hunk.  
"Okay, download complete." says Pidge. The paladins crowd around Pidge.  
"What's it say? Nothing. This place doesn't have any useful information. Just a schedule of the ships coming in and out." says Keith.  
"Well, I guess this mission was a bust." Lance.  
"Let's get back to the Castle." says Shiro.  
"Hold on. Pidge, do you know where that ship is headed?" Allura asks Pidge.  
“Allura!” hisses Avi.  
"Um, it's scheduled to be here for about a half an hour, then head off to Central Command." says Pidge.  
"That's where they have the information we need, and I'm going to sneak aboard that ship and get it for us." Allura, But Avi steps in front of Allura.  
“No. Way are we doing this, Like Shiro said, It is a suicide mission,” States Avi firmly.  
“We will find the information we need,” Says Allura.  
“And mostly like get captured,” rebuttals Avi.  
“We will not get captured,”says Allura.  
“One of us will,” Says Avi. Avi and Allura argue back and forth about common scene until Allura wins.  
"What? No way!" says Lance.  
"How are you going to get in?" Keith asks.  
"I'm going to walk right through the front." says Allura and she transforms, becoming taller and purple.  
"How the heck did you do that?" Hunk asks the question on everyones’ minds.   
"The Alteans are a chameleon-like people who can blend in with the local populations. It's the ability that's made us great explorers and diplomats throughout our history." explains Allura and the others bombarded her with questions.  
"So, can you turn into, like, a balloon?" Lance asks.  
"How many different colors can you be at once?" Pidge asks excitedly.  
"Aren't you afraid you'll rip your pants?" Hunk asks worryingly.  
"No, just one at a time, and I will need a change of costume. I can use his uniform as a disguise." says Allura calmly but happily.  
"I can't let you go in there alone." says Shiro.  
“I am coming too,” Says Avi.  
"Excuse me? I do not need your permission." says Allura  
"It's too dangerous. I'm going in with you.” Insists Shiro  
“You will stick out like a Shoferiak's nose." argues Allura.  
"You're going to need those noses, Princess. Shiro's hand is made from Galra tech. It's the only thing we have that will allow us to interface with their systems and gather intel, Avi is also good with computers. I can monitor the download remotely from here while Avi downloads it.” says Pidge.  
"Fine, you can come." Allura says.  
"Uh, you guys better hurry up if you want to get on and off before the ship leaves for Zarkon central." says Hunk.  
"How are you going to get Shiro and Avi on board?" Keith asks Allura. Allura finds a large box that can carry the two paladins, unfortunately, they have to sit in a weird position. After a few minutes,they managed to get into the box with their legs pulled towards their chests. Allura now dressed in the Galra armor starts to carry the box, Shiro is wearing a resigned expression while Avi’s dark eyes glare holes into Allura through the box. Allura approaches the ship.  
"Halt." says a galra sentry. A floating bed of canisters passes down the ramp and into the depot."Move along." says the sentry.  
"Whew." Allura breaths outs and continues. Meanwhile back at the space station, the rest of the paladins wait.  
"They're in." says Lance.  
"What do you think they have in all those giant containers?" Keith asks the others.  
Well, I suspect that it's sporks." says Hunk and the others throw him a look,"What? This is an advanced race we're talking about here. Surely, they've learned that it's foolish to have forks and spoons when one tool will efficiently do the job." says Hunk.  
"Maybe this guy will tell us. What is coming in and out of this station?" Pidge asks the drone.  
"Interrogation detected. Initiating lockdown." says the drone.  
"Not talking, eh?" says Pidge and she starts hacking.  
"Whoa. Check out this guy. Whatever's happening here that requires the base to be kept secret must have something to do with that scary dude. I'm going to go check it out." says Keith.  
"How about we just lay low and you don't blow our cover?" Lance asks Keith, But Keith was already leaving.  
"Keith, think about what you're doing. Don't walk through that door!" Shouts Lance, but Keith doesn’t stop,"I think I told him." says Lance.  
"You are a paragon of leadership, Lance." Pidge says sarcastically.  
Meanwhile on Central command, Allura walked some distance before she opened the create to allow Shiro and Avi out, Shiro has a flashback.   
"Shiro, are you all right?" Shiro asks. Avi looks back at Shiro.  
“I just remembered how I escaped from the Galra prison ship. Listen, most of the ship's personnel are sentries." says Shiro. Avi’s eyes widened in realization.  
"So?" Allura asks.  
"When I was a prisoner, I timed their pattern." Explains Shiro.  
"Do you remember it?" Allura asks.  
"Let's find out." Shiro says.  
"[laughs] Why are you hitting yourself? Stop hitting yourself! Quit hitting yourself!" says Hunk as he made the robot hit itself.  
"Stop torturing it, Hunk." says Pidge.  
"I'm sorry. I just... I need something to keep me busy, so I'm not worried about Keith getting caught, or Shiro and Allura getting blasted by robot things, or someone finding us here, like, right now..." Hunk trails off.  
"Stop it, Hunk! I think we can teach it to help us. Would you like to help us, Mr. Robot?" Pidge asks the robot, it fuses out.  
"Whoops." Hunk says sheepishly. There is silence for a moment, then Lance asks Hunk.  
"Quick question. Does Allura talk about me when I'm not in the room?"  
"Oh, yeah, all the time." says Hunk.  
"Really?" Lance asks surprised.  
"Yeah, yeah. She's all like, "Oh, Lance. He looks so fine. I'm all atwitter." Then, she turns red and she makes me swear not to tell anyone." Hunk exasperates.  
"I knew it!" exclaims Lance and the Galra drone hits him.  
"Whoops." says Pidge unapologetically.  
Back with Shiro,Avi and Allura on the Ship, they move silently to avoid getting seen. They reach the computer and Shiro places his hand on the keyboard, Avi starts working her magic.  
"We only have a few minutes before the next patrol comes by. Watch the door." says Shiro.  
"Got it." says Allura as she stands guard.  
"Okay, Pidge,Avi. start the download." says Shiro.  
"Generating access code." says Avi.  
“We're in." says Pidge through the comms. As Avi and Pidge did their thing, Shiro tenses.  
“What is it,” Avi asks Shiro.  
"Pidge, I think there's a problem." says Shiro, Avi becomes nervous.  
"Sit tight. I'm trying to work around this." Says Pidge, Avi’s finger move across the dashboard.  
"Scanning for information." says the computer.  
“Uh-oh,” Says Avi.  
“Pidge?" says Shiro.  
“I’m setting up a channel,” Says Avi.  
"I'm on it, I'm on it!" says Pidge.  
"What's going on here? Who are you?" asks a Galra soldier.  
"It's about time you got here. Where is the rest of your squad?" Allura asks the guard, trying to act tough.  
"Uh, what squad?" asks the soldier.  
" Hurry up, Avi,Pidge.” whispered Shiro.  
“Working on it,” Whispers Avi.  
"Almost there." says Pidge.  
"The squad that is to escort me and my associate to our ship." says Allura.  
"Who's back there? What's going on?" asks the soldier.  
"We are part of Zarkon's high command. Our work must not be disturbed." says Allura.  
"Where's Chief Information Officer Plytox?" asks the soldier as he tries to look around Allura.  
"Uh, he's in there. Say hello, Plyrox." sas Allura, blocking Shiro and Avi from view.  
"Uh...Uh.. It's "Plytox"!" says Shiro, pretending to be the mentioned Galra.  
"Oh, sorry. See?" says Allura.  
"Oh. Vrepit sa, sir! I get his name wrong all the time, too." says the soldier and he leaves.  
"Whew." Allure breaths out in relief.  
“Again, That was close,” Says Avi.  
Meanwhile back on the universal station. Keith shows a canister filled with glowing lavender substance.  
"Coran, you need to see this." Keith asks,  
"I've never seen anything like it." says Coran.  
"What is that?" Pidge asks and Mr.Robot beeps.  
"The material is quintessence, the substance with the highest known energy per unit volume in the universe." The robot explains.  
"Hey, nice job, Pidge! You made him work for us." Says Lance in a praising tone.  
"What? Impossible." Coran stares at the robot in disbelief.  
"Raw quintessence material is transported here from throughout the galaxy and refined into standardized Galra fuel requirements." the robot continues to explain.  
"Did you guys hear that?" Pidge asks excitedly.  
"I can't believe it! They've found a new way to acquire quintessence!" Exclaims Coran.  
"Guys, I'm going to steal some of this quint-whatever." says Keith.  
Back at Central Command, Allura tries to give Shiro and Avi time to get information.  
"Um..." Ummed the soldier awkwardly.  
"Huh?" Allura looked questioning.  
"Do you think I could get assigned to Zarkon's unit? Nothing happens on this ship." asked the Galra soldier.  
"Oh, well, I don't know. What's your bloodthirstiness on a scale of one to five? One being "No, thanks, I'm full," and five being "Unquenchable."" says Allura.  
"Hmm... If I'm being honest, about a three." says the soldier with a shrug.  
"We can work on that." Allura says in a deadpan tone and the alarm blares.  
"Huh?" says the Galra soldier.  
"Huh?" says Allura.  
“Please no,” begs Avi.  
“ Fugitive prisoner 117-9875 detected. Remain where you are. Security alerted." says the Computer.  
"Uh, help! Intruders!" the soldier realizes.  
"I think we're in trouble." Shiro says,  
“You think?" asks Allura,  
“I told you so Allura,” Says Avi. Allura rams the Galra Soldier into the wall, creating a dent, embedding his helmet into a wall and knocking him unconscious. Allura yanks his weapon out of his hand. Shiro gapes, while Avi deadpans.  
"What?" Allura asks. Galra Drones walk towards them.  
"Let's go!" says Shiro. All three run as fast as they can.  
Back at the station. Keith steals a cylinder of Quintessence.  
"Mm?" Keith looks at the cylinder for a moment until he notices a druid.  
"Okay, plan B!" Keith attacks the druid. Druid strikes lightning upon Keith. Keith doges the blasts, but he is hit , his hand healing from the burn, a purple tint slowly disappears from his hand, the fabric of his suit is singed.  
"Pidge, I need an extraction now! Hurry!" Says Keith. Back With Shiro,Avi and Allura, all three were running from Galra soldiers.  
"Pidge, fire up the Green Lion! We're coming in hot!" Yells Shiro. Galra drones attack, Allura fires the weapon the wrong way, hitting a patrol behind them. Shiro and Avi give Allura a look.  
"What?" Allura asks.  
"I thought you said you'd traveled around the galaxy. I mean, you fly a spaceship. How could you possibly not know how to hold this correctly?" Says Shiro as he fits the gun in the right position.  
"I'm tense! This is a tense situation." says Allura.  
“Less arguing, more running,” Says Avi.   
"Secure hatches. All personnel take positions for departure." says a soldier over the comm system.  
"Let's move!" says Allura.  
Back with the other paladins at the station, Pidge appears in Green Lion.  
"Get in! We've got to get Shiro,Avi, and Allura!" exclaims Pidge.  
"Huh?" Keith is confused but he gets in aways.   
Shiro,Avi and Allura are running towards the escape pods, Shiro points them out.  
"The escape pods are up here!" Pointing to them.   
“Formulating navigation. All crew assume secure hyper-speed positions." says a Galra over the comm system again, there wasn’t much time. Gala sentries were behind them, closing the two doors, Shiro stars to weld them shut.  
"Hurry! We can't leave once the ship goes into hyper-speed!" says Allura, The ship is close to taking off.  
"It's taking off! Get in the pod!”says Allura.  
“We’re not leaving you!" says Shiro.  
"You have to!" says Allura.  
"No!" exclaims Shiro. Allura throws him - one handed into the pod. Avi knowing she had to do something,pushes Allura into the pod and closes it, Shiro and Allura scream at Avi, as she faces the Galra drones that break through the door and capture her. The ship jumps into hyperspace. Shiro and Allura arrives on the Green Lion to confused looks.  
"Where's Avi?”Keith asks his leader.  
"Shiro?" Lance asked in a worried tone.  
"She sacrificed herself to save us.” says Shiro numbly, the fact that Avi had sured away from them, had she seen this happen.   
"So, she's still on that ship?" asks Pidge in a worried tone.  
"The ship that's headed to Zarkon's Central Command?" Hunk asks.  
"The place that's way too dangerous for us to attack?" Keith adds.  
"It doesn't matter how dangerous it is. We can't let Zarkon get Avi.” says Shiro.  
"But you said going there would be a huge mistake. You said for us to attack that place head-on would be the dumbest possible thing we could ever do." says Hunk.  
"I know, but now we don't have a choice." says Shiro.  
“I should have realized that Avi was right,” Says Allura as she looks away.  
“How could you know?” Pidge asks. “I know that Avi had a reason though, she always a protector, She always knew what was going to happen,” Says Pidge as they return to the castle.


	11. Battle of the Sky

Chapter eleven battle of the sky  
The paladins and Allura get back to the castle ship and head to the bridge.  
"Pidge, scan the download from the ship. Find out where Zarkon's central command is." say Shiro.  
"On it!" says Pidge as she starts to work.  
“What happened? Where's Avigayil?” Coran asks the others.  
"They captured her. She sacrificed herself to save me, Allura and the information. we didn't have a choice." says Shiro.  
"How is that possible?”Coran asks.  
"Coran, I'm sorry things didn't go as planned, but we can't focus on what went wrong. We've got to figure out how to make it right. Pidge, anything?" Shiro asks.  
"Guys, look at this." says Pidge as she brings up a hologram of Central Command.  
“Look at the size of it!" says Coran.  
"I think we should go in right away. Every minute we waste gives Zarkon time to prepare for us." says Pidge.  
"I agree. We form Voltron, fly in, fly out, dust off our hands, and walk away." says Lance.  
"Um, do you guys not remember the Balmera? We could barely take out one fleet. But this... a base this size could hold a thousand fleets!" Hunk says in a panicked tone.  
"Or maybe we shouldn't go on this mission at all. Think about it. We'll be delivering the universe's only hope to the universe's biggest enemy." says Keith.  
"Keith, that's cold, even for you. Avi is one of us? What if it was me? You wouldn't leave me, would you? Would you?" says Hunk as he pesters Keith.  
"I'm not saying I like the idea. I'm just thinking like a paladin." says Keith.  
"No, you're thinking of yourself because you're too scared to do what's right!" yells Lance.  
"Okay, we're all upset because we lost Avi.” says Pidge.  
"No, Shiro lost Avi!” says Coran angrily.  
"Okay, okay! This isn't helping. We can't just sit here and bicker like this." says Hunk, Without Avi, the team didn’t always communicant about what should happen.  
"Let's focus. How are we going to get Avi?” says Shiro.  
In the Galra Empire. Avi sits in a cell, she is in her under armor as her outer armor is removed to keep her from attacking, hair was falling out of bun and scratches, bruises and cuts covered her body. Leaning against the cell wall Avi’s thoughts drifted until the door opened.  
"Come with me." says Hagger, two guards grab Avi by the arms and drag her to Zarkon.  
Back with the paladins and the Alteans, the plan for what to do to get Avi back.  
"Anything?" Shiro asks.  
"There's just no way in. They'll have us tracked from every direction." says Lance.  
"There's gotta be something. Keep looking." says Coran.  
"I know you're worried about her. We all are. I'm sorry I let her slip away." says Shiro.  
“It’s not your fault,” Says Pidge, she brushes strands of light brown hair out of her face,”Avi has always been a protector, For as long as I have known her, she alway put others first. But there are periods in her life where she was hollow, She was teased and bullied for being the person she was,I felt like sometimes i didn't know her , like she was slipping away, and there were times she,” Says Pidge softly.  
"We'll find a way to get her back. If there was just a way to get close to Zarkon's ship unseen..." says Shiro.  
"Wait a tick. I think I've got a way." says Coran.  
Back with Avi, she is forced to bow, A sentry holds her hair in tight grip.  
“The Indigo Paladin,” Says Zarkon. Avi glared at the Galra empor.  
“Why did you destroy Altea, What victory did it bring you?” Avi asks and she is shocked by one of the druids beside Zarkon. Sweat glistened on Avi’s brow, her hair tangled and matted falling out of the bun,She was hunched over her stomach, breathing heavily, Avi moved past the pain as best she could, she looked up at Zarkon and in a defiant voice said.  
“My friends will defeat you no matter what happens,” Avi is shocked again, Inside her soul she could feel the poison that had left her weak and powerless,making her ill even when she used small amounts of her power, she felt as it flowed through her veins, she felt something reconnect in her brain, the energy pulsing in time with her heart, She felt whole once more, a part of her returning.  
"No, it will only make me more powerful. Allura’s father knew that as well as I. That's why he led me to believe he destroyed it all those years ago. But now, you fellow paladins will, and they will deliver Voltron to me, and, with it, the key to unimaginable power." says Zarkon.  
“Not if I slow you down,” Says Avi, her eyes glow the same royal blue,Deep forest green, turquoise,violet,indigo,silver,orangey-yellow,and dark red colors, She could hear thoughts, see memories, she was in another level of reality. Avi held out her hand, Digging into the heads of Hagger and Zarkon, But something surprised her.  
“Your Altean,” says Avi as she stares at Hagger in surprise, she is then dragged back to her cell.  
Back with the Paladins, Shiro tells  
"Everyone, eyes front. We've got a plan to get Avi. We're going to jump to the heart of the enemy, unseen and undetected." says Shiro.  
“We'll hide the Castle here, inside one of these giant gas planets in Zarkon's command system. The gas is so dense, we'll be hidden." Coran adds.  
"From there, we'll use the Castle to scan for Avigayil on Zarkon's ship and attack before Zarkon knows what hit him." says Shiro.  
“Are you sure this will work?” Allura asks Shiro.  
“It will,” Says Shiro.  
Back at Central Command Zarkon is talking with Prorok.  
“Sire, allow me to send my fleet to protect the command system. I will stop Voltron before it can get close." insists Prorok.  
"You will do no such thing, Prorok. We will allow them inside our perimeter." says Zarkon.  
"Once in, they won't get out." says Hagger.  
“Ready all fleets. On this day, the paladins will be destroyed, and I will have Voltron." Says Zarkon.  
Back with the Paladins, Allura is piloting the castle of lions towards central command.  
"We're here." says Shiro,central command looming over them  
“I’m detecting Avi’s energy signature. From this distance, the signal's pretty weak, but she's somewhere in Zarkon's main ship." reports Coran. The Lions fly into position.  
"Gives us a starting point." says Keith.  
"Once we get closer, we'll be able to narrow down the location where number five is being held." says Coran.  
"Okay, guys, this is it. Voltron is going to come in fast and without warning. We'll smash our way into Zarkon's ship and grab Avi. Before they know what hit them, we'll have Avi and be on our way." says Shiro.  
The ships were in positions outside central command.  
“Emperor, we're detecting Voltron within our perimeter!" says Prorok.  
"Engage the solar barrier immediately. Attack!" Commanded Zarkon.  
"Yes, Emperor." replies Prorok, He turns to one of his subordinates. "Thace, scramble the fighters!"  
"Yes, Commander." said Thace.  
Avi was pacing in her cell, she then sits down, closes her eyes holds her hands out. Now in her astral form she could see what was going on.  
"Haggar, it is time." Zarkon tells his witch, Avi followed them to a room full of eerie lavender light. She then takes herself to the paladins.  
“Uh-oh,” She said as she saw a weapon. Going back to her body, she used her energy manipulation to get out and find her armor.  
”What is that?" Hunk asks the other paladins.  
“I don't know, but I hope once we get Avi, we can find a way out of here." says Pidge in a fearful tone. The ship rumbled ready to fire at the paladins.  
“They're going to fire!" Pidge yells.  
"Form sword!" says Shiro, and the swords appears in Voltron’s hand  
“More trouble, straight ahead!" Yells Lance.  
"Form shoulder cannon!" Shiro commands this time.  
“There's Zarkon's ship!" says Shior and Voltron starts to be pulled apart.  
“What's going on?" Hunk asks the others.  
“We lost the sword! Something's malfunctioning!" Says Keith.  
"What's happening?" Coran asks.  
"Somebody do something! Voltron's frozen up!" Yells Lance.  
"Shiro! I can't hold it!" Yells Keith.  
"You're a fool to bring Voltron here." says Zarkon and Voltron is torn apart.  
"What just happened there? Something tore us apart!" says Hunk.  
"I don't know, but we've got bigger problems right now. Look!" Lance points out the ship coming closer.  
"Why do I get the feeling these guys knew we were coming?" Says Keith. The paladins attack and dodge.  
"Ah, There's no end to these guys!" says Hunk.  
Allura pilots the Castleship closer and Coran attacks "Coran attack! I've waited ten thousand years for this!" He yells.  
Shiro groans as he feels his connection with the Black Lion weaken.  
"Shiro, are you okay?" Keith asks in worry forces brother.  
"Something is overriding the controls! My Lion is not responding!" Yells Shiro.  
"Shiro's in trouble! I'm going in!" Keith tells the other paladins.  
Zarkon has an idea “ You cannot fight it. Your connection is weak."  
"What do we do now, guys? Our plan isn't really working out as... well, planned!" says Hunk.  
"I'm going for the Black Lion. You guys get the Princess, now!" Keith commands the other paladins.  
"I've identified Avigayil’s exact location. Uploading the coordinates to you, now. In the meantime, Coran and I will provide covering fire from out here, all alone, against an entire fleet. So, yeah, do you mind hurrying?" says Allura.  
"My jetpack's damaged. I'll need to go through the ship." says Shiro.  
"You guys get Avi without me." says Keith.  
"What? We've got to stick together! What are you doing?" Lance asks Keith.  
“Whatever I can." says Keith as he flies towards the ship Zarkon is on until he sees him, "Whoa! Who is that?" Keith asks.  
"[gasps] It's Zarkon! Keith, get out of there, now! Zarkon's too powerful!" Yells Coran, recognizing the Galra Empor.   
"This is my chance to put an end to the Galra Empire! I have to take it!" Says Keith and he attacks.  
"Keith, don't!" Yells Coran.  
"You may have a Lion, but its power is weak in your fledgling hands." says Zarkon as he manages to evade attack. "You cannot stop me. The Black Lion will finally be returned to its original paladin." says Zarkon.  
Shiro,Hunk,Lance and Pidge are in the ship searching for Avigayil when Shiro comes face to face with a with Hagger.  
"So, Champion returns." says Hagger.  
"You.." Says Shiro as he sees Hagger and she laughs.

"This is it! Avi is in this part of the ship!" says Hunk as he points out the area to the others.  
"How do we get in?" Lance asks the yellow paladin.  
"Maybe I can try hacking one of their cargo bays." says Pidge.  
"We don't have time for that!" says Hunk.  
"Do you have a better idea?" Pidge asks Hunk.  
"Actually, yes, I do." says Hunk and he goes somewhere. Meanwhile Avi is running when she stumbles upon a conversation.  
"Huh?"  
"Sir, the hull's been breached. It's one of the Lions." says Thace.  
"Focus fighters on that quadrant." says Prorok and Thace nods. Avi hides and then she runs quietly.  
"Looks like we've got to cover Hunk's butt!" says Lance and then Hunk bumps into a familiar paladin.  
"Hunk!" says Avi and she faces the others.  
"We're going to get you out of here." says Hunk.  
Avi gains a vision of Hagger trying to get Shiro back and Shiro groans.  
"We have to save Shiro!" says Avi.  
"Hunk, did you get Avi?” Lance.  
"I got her, but there's a change of plans." says Hunk and all four paladins runs in the direction of Shiro. Shiro is fighting Hagger.  
"I made you strong and this is how you repay me?" she attacks Shiro with a blast of dark energy.  
"You could have been our greatest weapon." again Hagger attacks, "Now, I will destroy you."  
Meanwhile, Keith continues his battle with Zarkon.  
"Keith, get out of there!" yells Coran over the comms, Alarms blare.  
"Keith, do you copy? You don't know what you're dealing with! He's too powerful! Listen to me, it's imperative that you don't engage the..." Keith turns off the communicator.  
"No!" yells Keith and he activates plasma cannon that throws off Zarkon's balance.  
"Whoa!" says a surprised Keith.  
"You fight like a Galra soldier. But not for long!" Zarkon goes for ending Keith, meanwhile, Haggar tries to destroy Shiro for once and for all.  
"And now, Champion, your time is over."  
“Not if I have anything to say about it!” Yells Avi and she holds out her right hand. Avi’s hand is surrounded in a white aura that flickers like fire, colors fleck the aura, her eyes becoming a pure white colors dancing along the edge of her eyes,markings appeared on her body glowing brightly against her tan skin. Hagger grabs her head as she feels Avi’s power pull her back. Avi could see there nervous system in her mind’s eye, but as soon as she spoke, it wasn’t her, not her voice, not even Indigo Lion’s. The voice was ancient nature full of knowledge and bridled anger.  
“You have done enough chaos Hagger of Altea, It is time to end you,” Avi bends her hand where her fingers are almost touching.   
Hagger withers in pain as the nerves in her body are destroyed.  
“Avi, You done enough,” Says Hunk, placing his hand on her shoulder.   
“Are you okay?” Shiro asks the Indigo paladin, Avi’s dark eyes appeared.  
“Yeah,” She says though ,she is unsure. All of the paladins run.   
"Come on! Come on!" says Keith as he battles Zarkon, Black Lion swoops in and carries the Red Lion to the Castle.  
"I got you, buddy!" says Shiro.  
“Keith, are you alright?” Asks Avi. The red paladin nods.  
"All right, Paladins, time to get out of here!" says Allura, the lions land in the hanger.  
"Hello? What's going on? I don't see a wormhole." says Hunk.  
"The Galra barrier is jamming our ability to create one!" says Coran.  
"Send in everything we've got! Corner them!" says Prorok to a Galra drone.  
"This sector is off limits." says the Galra drone.  
"They have us completely surrounded!" says Coran and the castle shakes/  
"What just happened?" asks Pidge.  
"Who cares? Wormhole!" says Hunk  
"Coran, what's happening?" Shiro asks.  
"The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised. It's breaking down!" says Coran in a panicked tone.  
"What does that mean?" Lance asks the Altean advisor.  
"It means we have no control over where we're headed!" Yells Coran and Everyone screams and groans while being scattered apart from one another.


	12. Where no man goes

Chapter twelve where no man goes  
Zarkon is seen watching the various explosions around his empire that turned down his particle barrier. The Castle of Lions' control room as the Paladins communicate with one another.  
"What just happened?" asks Pidge.  
"Who cares? Wormhole!" says Hunk. Allura opens up a Wormhole but a moment after, Haggar corrupts it with her sorcery by blasting a beam of Galra energy. The Castle of Lions struggles to keep its balance in the unstable temporal rift.  
"Coran, what's happening?" Shiro asks.  
"The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised. It's breaking down!" says Coran in a panicked tone.  
"What does that mean?" Lance asks the Altean advisor.  
"It means we have no control over where we're headed!" Yells Coran, The hanger doors suddenly open and all the Lions are pulled into the vortex, being separated from one another.  
"Keith! Shiro!" Lance calls out, All the Lions vanish as the Castle of Lions goes in a time loop.  
"They've vanished through the temporal rift! The lions are gone!" says Allura  
"Come on, come on, come on!" says Keith as he and Shiro struggle to keep their Lions at course as they crash land towards an unknown planet.  
"You okay, Red? Okay. We'll fix you up. We had a tough battle." Keith climbs his Lion to see a desolate land.  
"Where are we? Where have we landed? " Keith gasps.  
"Shiro. Shiro!" Keith calls out.  
Meanwhile,Pidge crash lands towards what seems to be rings made out of broken up technology.  
"Whoa!" says Pidge, but she doesn’t feel her lion.  
"Huh? What's the matter, girl?" Pidge asks her lion, no response.  
"Okay, rest a bit. I'll see what I can do." says Pidge and she exists her lion.  
"Looks like there's no gravity here. It's like a trash nebula of some kind. Okay, Pidge, stay calm. You know what they say. "When you get lost in space, the best thing to do is stay put and wait for people to find you." This'll be nice. I'll have some "me" time... No one to annoy me." says Pidge, already weary.  
Coran and Allura were in a loop,trying to escape.  
"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us." says Coran.  
"Coran, look! There appears to be something on the other end. We're heading right toward it!" says Allura.  
"Scanners show that there's no exit. It's just nothingness. Find an exit before we run smack into the void!" exclaims Coran.  
"I can't. I've lost control of the Castle." says Allura.  
"Brace yourself! We're about to hit it!" says Coran and they go through.  
"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us." says Coran again  
"Coran, we're okay!" says Allura, slightly happy they survived.  
"What are you talking about? We've lost all the lions!" says Coran frantically.  
"We've just smashed into a black void. Don't you remember? Hmm?" Allura asks but then she looks at the now changed mice.  
"What happened to the mice? They've transformed." Allura then looks at Coran, "Coran?" She asks in a surprised tone.  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have a boogie stuck in my mustache again?" The now slightly younger Coran asks.  
"No. You look younger." says Allura, unsure if this was real or not,Coran turns around when a scanner alerts him.  
"Scanners show that there's no exit. It's just nothingness!" says Coran  
"You said that already!" Exclaims Allura.  
"Find an exit before we run smack into the void!" says Coran.  
"I'm entering coordinates to get us out of here." says Allura as she starts typing coordinates manually into the computer.  
"The Castle won't accept an end point." says Allura  
"Just enter any coordinates!" exclaims Coran frantically.  
"I tried, but the system is locked. I can't get a signal out or receive a signal in." says Allura.  
"Allura!" yells Coran as they go through the rift.  
"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us." says Coran.  
"Oh, no! You're even younger now!" says Allura in a worried tone.  
"What's the matter? You look confused. Don't worry, Princess, I'll get us out of here." says Coran.  
“We appear to be in some sort of time loop that's affecting everyone but me." says Allura.  
"Scanners show that there's no exit. It's just - " says Coran but Allura interrupts him.  
"Nothingness, I know. And we can't find another exit point." says Allura tiredly.  
"Don't just stand there. We've got to find a way. I'll never give in to nothingness!" says Coran as they enter the rift.  
Meanwhile Keith exits his lion.  
"Keith, are you there? Keith? " Shiro asks over the comms, nothing.  
"I've got to get to higher ground." says Shiro, he tries to stand but the wound Hagger inflicted upon him causes him to collapse.  
"Shiro, can you hear me? Shiro? [static] Shiro, are you there? [groaning, panting] [breaking up] " says Keith.  
"Shiro, are you there? Answer me!" Keith asks over the comms again.  
"Keith. I'm here. Keith." says Shiro.  
"Shiro, it's Keith." says Keith slightly relieved.  
"Keith, Keith, I'm here. I'm okay." says Shiro.  
"Shiro, you made it." says Keith.  
"It takes more than a glowing alien wound, a fall from the upper atmosphere, and crashing into a hard pan surface, at what I'm guessing is about 25 meters per second squared, to get rid of me. How are you?" says Shiro sarcastically.  
"Not good. My lion's busted. Wait, what wound?" Keith quickly becomes concerned.  
"It's nothing." says Shiro.  
"Hang on, I'm coming." says Keith.  
"On second thought, you'd better hurry." says Shiro the pain getting worse.  
Meanwhile, With Pidge "Who's there?" asks Pidge as she becomes defensive.  
"Hmm? Aw! Hey, little guys! Aw, you guys are so cute. Too cute to be found in a dump like this. Are you guys the only ones living here? I hope my rough landing didn't disturb your day. I'll only be here for a short time. I'm waiting for my friends to find me. We were separated during a wormhole jump." says Pidge, to small,cute,fuzzy jelly beans with marks under eyes that glowed.  
"Yeah, friends! I sure hope they find me soon." says Pidge.  
Meanwhile, back in the rift of time, Allura and Coran are in a another loop.  
"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us." says A teenaged goth Coran,"This is so boring."  
"Coran, please! I don't need any of your attitude right now." says Allura annoyed, the changed mice squishing her.  
"You don't understand me at all! You have no idea what I'm going through! I'll be in my control area! Hmmph!" says Coran as he turns around.  
"I can't manually enter coordinates. But the Castle will automatically lock on to the lions' whereabouts, if we can locate them." Allura tries to put any coordinates in, but it doesn’t work.”It's not working! I'm unable to hone in on their location." says Allura, Loud music is heard.  
“Coran, turn that down! Our lives are at stake!" says Allura loudly.  
"I can only express myself through music!" says Coran and Allura becomes very annoyed.  
"Coran, if you don't turn that down, I swear I'll turn this Castle around and" Coran interrupts her.  
"And what? We're just gonna run into this void that's coming up here. I hate everybody!" they pass through the rift and Coran speaks again, "Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us, whatever that means." Coran is now a child.  
"We've tried everything and nothing's worked. A few more trips down this wormhole and you're going to disappear. We must find a way out." says Allura.  
"Just blast your way out! Duh!" says Coran like it was obvious.  
"I suppose it's worth a try. The Castle defenses might have enough firepower to destroy the tunnel." says Allura.  
"Yeah! And it'll go ker-plooey!" says Coran making the blowing up motion with his hands,Allura shoots at the rift but it doesn’t work.  
"It's not working! It's like we're shooting at ourselves." says Allura.  
Coran blows raspberry. "Where's Voltron?" He asks and they pass through another rift.  
Keith flies towards Shiro with his jetpack.  
"Shiro, what happened?" Keith asks though the comms.  
"There's several creatures." says Shiro as a monster creeps up behind him.  
"Huh?" Shiro turns around.  
"Uh-oh." says Keith.  
"Keith, are you okay? What happened?" Shiro asks.  
"Minor delay, but I'm on my way. How are you?" says Keith as he continues running.  
"I'm all right, but I'm trapped in a cave, and some nasty-looking creatures have me cornered." says Shiro as he back ups slowly.  
"Stay put. I'm on my way. I just have to... figure this out." says Keith.  
Meanwhile back with Pidge, she has made models of all her friends and was doing their speaking voices for the jelly bean creatures with marks under their eyes.  
"My name is Keith. I'm so emo."" says Pide doing an impression of Keith.  
"Shiro, you're our leader. What should we do?" says Pidge to the scrap metal Shiro.  
"We'll get through this if we work together. We're a team."" Pidge does an impression of Shiro.  
“Look at me! I'm Lance. Hey, is that a cute girl over there?"" Pidge impersonates Lance.  
"I don't feel good. The smell of this place makes me want to barf."" Pidge impersonates Hunk.  
“We must be calm in this situation, anything can happen,”” Pidge impersonates her Cousin.  
"Paladins, please. We must defeat Zarkon.””Pidge impersonates Allura.  
"Blah, blah, blah! Crazy words. Mustache."" Her impression of Coran, The caterpillars’ markings glow.  
"Huh? What is it?" Pidge turns around. The Green Lion’s glow and the barrier goes up.  
"Hey, you're working again! Welcome back!”PIdge jumps towards her lion, Her foot gets caught boy a wire, the space caterpillars’ marking glow with worry.  
"No, it's not my friends. It's just an old, rusty satellite. Hey! Maybe I can find my friends before they find me." Pidge starts to work on the satellite.  
Meanwhile, Keith and Shiro where dealing with finding each other.  
"Patience yields focus." Keith says off handedly.  
"That really stayed with you, didn't it?" Shiro asks Keith.  
"You've given me some good advice. If it wasn't for you, my life would have been a lot different." Keith answers facing Shiro.  
"Yeah. You wouldn't have crashed a flying lion on an alien planet and be stuck with little hope of rescue. So, you're welcome." says Shiro sarcastically.  
"Stay with me, Shiro." says Keith.  
"Keith! Keith!" Shiro yells  
"Hang on. I'm on my way." says Keith as he continues running.  
"Good, because these guys just started digging." says Shiro.  
"Shiro, I have a visual on the Black Lion." says Keith.  
Shiro gets snagged by one of the creatures and is thrown away. He tries to defend himself but receives more injuries.  
"Shiro, what happened?" Keith asks over the comms.Keith manages to get to the barrier.  
Back with Allura and Coran, Coran has turned into a toddler.  
"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this worm goes. I hungry." says Coran as he starts to jump on the console.  
"Coran, no! That is not a toy. You're going to break the Castle and everything will stop! Wait a second. Perhaps we can simply stop the Castle from moving." says Allura as she holds Coran away from his control panel.  
"No! Mine!" shouts Coran.  
"I've shut down all the power." says Allura but there still moving.  
"Why are we still moving towards the void?" Asks Allura nervously.  
"My control panel!" yells Coran. They go through and Coran is now a baby.  
"I know, I know. Who wants to check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us? You do, that's who. We have to get out of this loop before the only thing left of you is your mustache." says Allura, Coran spits out his pacifier and says.  
"Poopies."  
Keith speak to the black lion.  
"I know I'm not Shiro, but he's in trouble. We need to help him." says Keith and the Black Lion lets him in, Keith attacks the creatures and saves Shiro.  
With Pidge, She finished building the satellite.  
"That ought to do it. Now, let's see if we can get a hold of the Castle." says Pidge, the signal isn’t strong enough.  
"No, no! What's wrong? I need to get out of here! I need to find my friends! Come on!" says Pidge desperately. The Green Lion channels its energy to the satellite,"Thanks." says Pidge.  
"Now, let's see if this thing works. I hope the signal's strong enough to reach the Castle." says Pidge hopefully.  
Back with Allura and Coran. They are about to pass through another rift.  
"Coran, what are we going to do? If we hit the end of the tunnel again, you'll cease to exist. I'm sorry. You were like a second father to me." says Allura, the computer beeps.  
"Coran, look! The Castle has locked onto a coordinate." says Allura, she steers the castle towards the coordinates.  
"Come on. Come on!" says Allura and they managed to make it through the wormhole.  
"We made it!" Cheers Allura as then enter the trash nebula.  
"Mm? Mom?" asks Coran and Allura drops Coran.  
"You saved us, Pidge. We were stuck in a time loop." explains Allura as Pidge enters the castle ship.  
"You got us out with this giant trash pile." says Coran.  
"It's a make-shift communications link that sends out the Green Lion energy. It's similar to the energy that guided the Blue Lion home." explains Pidge.  
"Pidge, you're a genius!" exclaims Coran.  
"I know. Besides, it wasn't just me. They helped." Pidge nods towards the space caterpillars.  
"Hmm." Coran is thoughtful for a moment.  
"Let's go get the rest of the paladins." says Allura.  
Shiro and Keith are camping behind a bolder.  
"Thanks for saving me." says Shiro.  
"You'd have done the same for me." replies Keith.  
"How's your wound? My wound's great. It's getting bigger all the time. Just trying to lighten the mood." says Shiro.  
"Hang in there. When Allura and Coran find us, they'll fix you right up." says Keith reassuringly.  
"Keith, if I don't make it out of here I want you to lead Voltron." says Shiro, Keith turns to face him.  
"Stop talking like that. You're gonna make it." insists Keith. "Huh?" Keith looks towards the sky.  
At Central Command, Commander Prorok enter the room, Zarkon is far from happy.  
"Explain to me how you let Voltron escape." Zarkon asks Prorok, It was more of a statement than a question.  
"Perhaps it was a mechanical failure, sire. Haggar boosted the solar barrier's power beyond its normal limits." says Prorok.  
"This was no mechanical failure. The two sentries that were guarding the barrier control were found destroyed. This was clearly sabotage." says Hagger, her apprentice nods in agreement.  
"Lord Zarkon, I will start an investigation immediately. I will not rest until the perpetrators are captured." insists Prorok to his emperor.  
"Perhaps I can save months of investigating. Who has been trying to chisel Voltron away from me this entire time? Who sent his fleet out without my orders to get Voltron?" Zarkon asks Prorok.  
"Sire, no! I-I would never do that." says Prorok hastily.  
"Get rid of him." says Zarkon, two Galra sentries grab Prorok’s arms.  
"No! I'm innocent!" exclaims Prorok.  
"Before we dispose of him, the druids will find out all that he knows. Then, he will receive a punishment worse than death." says Hagger as she follows the sentries with her apprentice and second in command behind her.  
"Lieutenant Thace You are now in charge of the investigation Commander." says Zarkon to Thace.  
"Vrepit sa." salutes Thace and he leaves.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen Depth  
The Blue and Yellow lions land on a planet filled with water, their paladins are okay but the lions are inactive.  
“What just happened?” Hunk asks Lance.  
“I don't know, but we gotta stay together.” Says Lance. Lance hears the sound of puking.  
“Hunk, you okay? Hunk?” Lance asks in a worried tone.  
“I’m fine.” insists Hunk only to throw up again.  
“You just threw up, didn't you? Yeah.” This confirms Lance’s suspicions when Hunk pukes again.  
“You would too if you got sucked out of a wormhole at light speed, then crash-landed on an ice planet and ended up underwater.” Replies Hunk as his stomach settles down.  
“That is what happened to me!” Exclaims Lance who is exasperated.  
“Oh, right.” Hunk said Sheepishly.  
“My main system is down. The crash must have screwed it up. Does yours work?” asks Lance turning his head to face the Yellow Lion.  
“I’m on reserve power. My lion's pretty much dead in the water.” says Hunk.  
“This situation's bad enough, Hunk. Don't make it worse with puns.” Lance beggs.  
“I’m just shocked we hit a planet. I thought Pidge said space was 90% empty.” Says Hunk as he looks around.  
“Well, apparently, Pidge's science is wrong.” Says Lance.  
“We need to contact the others and get back to group immediately. Hello, anyone? This is Hunk and Lance of the Yellow and Blue Lions.” says Hunk over the comms, nothing.  
“They know the color of our lions! Oh, right.” says Lance.  
“Okay, yeah. I always forget that. My bad.” Hunk says sheepishly again  
“We gotta check for damage and get these lions running.” Says Lance and both get out.  
“Copy that.” Says Hunk.  
“Oh, good. The Blue Lion's coming back online now. Welcome back, beautiful.” Lance says to his lion, something swims by.  
“Uh Hunk, did you just see something swim by? What? No. No way! This is going to sound crazy, but I think I just saw a mermaid.” Says Lance.  
“Oh, boy. Okay, how hard did you bang your head when we hit the planet?” Hunk asks worryingly.  
“Dude, I'm serious! Look! There it is again! Hey, come here! Where you going? Hey, slow down!” Lance goes after the mermaid.  
“Lance, knock it off. We have to stay focused and get to the others... You're outside of your lion. Great.” Hunk follows after Lance.  
“I know we have to find the others. I'm just saying maybe this thing can help. Also, it's a mermaid. A mermaid! Come on, let's find it.” Says Lance as he continues to follow the Mermaid.  
“No. No way. Nope. Not going out there.” Says Hunk.  
“Okay, you stay here, by yourself, in the dark, all alone in a lion that's out of commission.” Says Lance as he goes on his own.  
“Don't leave me!” Hunk swims out to join Lance.  
“Come on!” says Lance excitedly.  
“I can't believe this! We're really chasing a mermaid.” Says Hunk.  
“Hey, wait, wait, wait! We're friendly!” Lance calls out to the mermaid.  
“Whoa!” Says Lance and Hunk as they see a village.  
“Hello. Welcome to my village. Here, all are safe and warm.” says the mermaid though she is different from there Mermaids of Earth. Both Lance and Hunk scream as Walrus looking creatures close by.  
“Please, do not startle our guests. I am Florona. The almighty Queen Luxia, keeper of our land, would love to meet with you.” Says the mermaid Florona.  
“Wait. How did your queen know we were here?” Lance asks Florona.  
“Queen Luxia knows all.” Says Florona, but her tone seems off…empty.  
“Lance, I know this mermaid thing is a dream of yours, but we really gotta go.” Says Hunk, a bad feeling in his stomach.  
“We will, big guy, we will, but let's meet this queen first. Besides, maybe she can help us. And, if I just happen to find the future Mrs. Blue Lion, well, then that is alright with me.” Says Lacne and both paladins follow the mermaid till they arrive in a open your with which sat the queen.  
Queen Luxia: “Space travelers, I am Queen Luxia. I welcome you to our village as honored guests.” says queen Luxia.  
“The honor's all ours. I'm La-a-a-ance.” Lance introduces himself.  
“Uh, Mrs. Queen, Your Honor, Your Excellence, I'm Hunk, and me and my buddy here, we crash-landed on your lovely planet, but we really need to get back in touch with our friends who are in space. Would you possibly have any way of doing that?”Hunk asks, the bad feeling in his stomach only growing.  
Queen Luxia: “Hunk, Lance, I can solve all of your problems. Here, we are all safe and warm.” Says Luxia, her voice just like Florona was void of any emotion.  
“You use magic, don't you? I bet this castle's a ship. This castle is a ship, am I right? Just don't say anything if I'm right.” Says Hunk on the verge of panicking.  
“Here, I've brought you these. The bubble coral will provide you with all the air you need.” says queen Luxia as she hands them two bubbles they put on their heads causing them to breath under water.  
“Whoa-ho-ho! Thank you, Fish Queen. Huh. Cool.” Says Hunk.  
“And rest assured, your space vessels will be well protected. Now, please, follow me.” The paladins follow Luxia.  
“What is that?” asks Lance, Luxia replies “That is the giver of life to our people, the Baku Garden. When the waters froze over, we were forced to live down here. The garden provides us the warmth and food we need to survive. Because of it, we are taken care of. Here, all are safe and warm.” Servants serve them food and Hunk tries it.  
“Your Royalness. if I may, this food is amazing. It's even better than Balmeran cave bugs.” Says Hunk as he eats more.  
Queen Luxia: “I’m glad you enjoy it. It was picked fresh from the Baku Garden. And I hope you enjoy the entertainment.” Says Luxia, performers appear.  
“Whoa.” Says Lance amazed.  
“So, about us getting in contact with our friends how can you help us?” Hunk asks Luxia, she avoids the topic.  
“Please, let's discuss that after the dance.” Insists Luxia and they dance.  
“Whoa, this dance is amazing. It's the It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen.” says Hunk,his emotions starting to drift.  
“I’m glad you enjoy it. Put your mind at ease. Let your consciousness drift like the tide.” Says Luxia soothingly.  
“Yes, I will do that. I Were Weren't we just talking about something?” Hunk’s glaze over as he speaks.  
“You were just telling me how much you like it here, how much you wanted to stay forever.” Says Luxia, her voice persuading the paladins.  
“Oh, that's right. Here, we are all safe and warm. Lance, I think we should stay here forever.” Says Hunk turning to Lance.  
“Okay.” Says Lance in the same tone.  
“I don't need pants. I'm a mermaid. Huh? Who are?” Lance asks, he gets knocked unconscious by a mermaid.  
“Leave him.” says a teal mermaid with a jellyfish on her head.  
“We have to get out of here.” Says a dark blue mer and they take Lance with them to their hideout.  
“Hello? Good morning. Where am I?” Lance asks as he wakes up.  
“He's awake.” said the mer.  
“Why am I blindfolded? Is this a game? I like games.” Says Lance and until realization hits him in the face, “Wait, where am I? Why am I blindfolded? Is this a game? I hate games!” Lance starts yelling.  
“It's okay. You were mind-swished, but now we want to-“ Says the mer,but Lance cuts her off.  
“Kill me? Think again!” Yells Lance as he backs away.  
“Wait! Come back! Huh? Aw! Don't hurt me!” Says the Mer as Lance attacks her.  
“Please, we are not here to hurt you. We brought you here to ask for your help. I am Plaxum.” Says the mer, Plaxum.  
“Blumfump.” Says Blumfump.  
“Swirn.” says Swirn.  
“Are you saying names, or is this some kind of weird spell you're putting on me?” Lance asks the trio.  
“We believe you are our savior.” explains Plaxum.  
“You guys think I'm your savior? What do you want with me? The queen is mind-swishing everyone, controlling their thoughts.” Lance asks confused and a little suspicious.  
“We believe you can stop her.” Says Blumpfump.  
Meanwhile back at the castle, Hunk calls out for Lance.  
“Lance? Lance, you around? Lance?” Hunk calls.  
“Is everything all right?” asks Florona.  
“I can't find Lance. Also, there's a hole in our wall.” Hunk points out said hole.  
“There was a break-in. Those cave-dwellers must have taken him.” says Queen Luxia cooly.  
“Them again? What should we do?” Florona asks Luxia.  
“Those meddling mermaids are harmless, but the air-breather could prove troublesome if he doesn't fall back under our control.” Says Luxia.  
“Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Who needs to fall under our control? Is Lance gone? We gotta find Lance.” Says Hunk, he is determined.  
“And we will. Don't worry your little mind about it. But first, we need to sit down and eat, talk, clear our heads” Says Luxia.  
“No, I'm not really sure if I can eat right now. If Lance has been taken... Oh, boy. That.. That is good, though.” Anxiety swells with in Hunk for his fellow paladin.  
“See? That's all you need. Here, we are all safe and warm.” Says Luxia and Hunk after taking a bite of the food, becomes eerily calm.  
“Okay.” says Hunk.  
“They are going to come. We must destroy what remains of their kind and bring Lance under our control. But first, Florona, you were in charge of watching the air-breathers. So, now, it is time for you to take a swim in the garden.” Says Luxia.  
“Yes, My Queen.” says Florona and she leaves.  
Back with Lance and the rebels, they explain their theories.  
“Wait. Wait a minute. Okay. You're trying to tell me the queen is brainwashing people? But she's so safe and warm.” Says Lance as he defends the queen.  
“What do you remember from yesterday?” Swirn asks Lance.  
“I remember we crashed, saw the mermaids and the village, then we had dinner, and then, uh we, uh.” Lance’s mind goes blank.  
“You can't remember because you were under her control.” Says Swirn, as if Lance’s explanation was obvious proof to her throes.  
“Our theory is, the queen controls minds by using her voice to strike certain head switches in your ear pan.” Explains Blumfump.  
“And her magnetic stare locks on to your eye-to-brain pathway plug.” Adds Plaxum.  
“Plus, her mind-control sonar is always broadcasting through the waters. Bong! Bong! Bong!” Continues Swirn.  
“And She trains her people to use hypnotic movements to lull you under her control.” Finished Plaxum, Lance who looks at the three then says.  
“I do remember a dancer.”  
“Good, because I haven't finished my picture for that one. But you see, she was infecting your brain!” exclaims Blumpfump.  
“Holy crow! I had a mind-controlling brain infection!” Says Lance in a tone of surprise.  
“Sit.” Says Plaxum and Lance sits down.  
“The entire village is under the queen's mind control. The only reason we aren't is because we wear these jellyfish that hide our brains from her powers. It's like we have no brains whatsoever. You can't control what doesn't exist.” Says Blumfump.  
“Right. Of course.” Says Lance, though he has doubts.  
“Our heads are completely empty.” Says Blumfump to make it stick.  
“Yeah, I get it.” Says Lance though he weary of the idea.  
“Many years ago, the queen froze over the surface by blocking the thermal vents. She forced everyone to the depths, where she began to brainwash them. They became her prisoners.” Explains Swirn.  
“What size?” Plaxum asks.  
“Eight and seven-eighths aquameters.” Replies Swirn.  
“But what's the point? Why mind-control the mermaids?” Lance ask the mer.  
“To kill them!” exclaims Blumfump.  
“Really?” Lance asks surprised.  
“Well, we don't know that for sure, but hundreds of mermaids have disappeared and never come back.” Says Blumfump.  
Back at the castle Florona drifts towards the garden.   
“Goodbye, Florona. It is time to return to the giver of life.” says Queen Luxia and Florona disappears.   
Back with the Mer rebels and Lance, the three rebels explain their plan.  
SWIRN: “We've tried to take out the queen, but failed several times. And every attempt depletes our numbers. Now, there are only three of us left. Without you, there is no hope.” explains Swirn.  
“Found one!” Says Plaxum, holding up a jellyfish.  
“What do you want from me?” Lance asks as he backs away.  
“We saw the mer-cat you came in. We think it can stand up against the queen and her forces. But first, you'll need one of these.” says Blumfump.  
“Now, they sting pretty bad and don't smell great.” explains Plaxum.  
“If my theory is correct, the smelliest ones block the most mind-control rays.” Says Blumfump.  
“Are you a scientist?” Lance asks Blumfump.  
“No.” Says Blumfump.  
“Also, they can sometimes make your face swell, and you might experience hearing loss.” Adds Plaxum.  
“Would you just put it on, already? It burns!” Exclaims Lance and it is slammed onto his head.  
“That means it's working!” Exclaims Plaxum.  
“So, what's the plan?” Lance asks the rebels.  
“Here's what Blumfump came up with. This is you. You act like you're still thought-swirled and get past the guards. Get your mer-cat and grab the queen. We'll mount a full-scale attack on the castle and free the people.” Explains Blumfump.  
“Then, I'll be a hero.” Says Lance and he picks up two of the sculptures. “”Oh, Lance, you're so handsome!" [normal voice] "And modest,” [high voice] "Oh, thank you for saving us. Can I kiss you?", "Maybe just a little.” Says Lance playing out his fantasies in his mind.  
“Well, now, you're just making a tree kiss a turtle.” Says Blumfump.  
“That's a turtle? But there's an actual turtle right here.” Lance points outs.  
“We needed the turtle to play the wall. If your acting fails you, this holds three doses of antidote to use on the guards. It should interrupt the queen's mind-control long enough for you to escape.” Explains Blumfump.  
“I don't think I'll be needing this. I missed 14 days of the third grade for a stomach ache I never really had.” Says Lance, and he pretends to be dazed.  
“Hello, mer-guards! Isn't everything just so safe and warm here? Anyway, I'm off to my lion.” Says Lance and the guards follow him.  
“Oh, come on!” Exclaims Lance, He starts fighting the guards until he defeats them all and turns to Luxia.  
“I had a feeling you'd come for your vessel. Servant, take Lance to the Baku Garden.” Says queen Luxia and Hunk appears.  
“Hunk? Hey, buddy, it's me! Snap out of it! It's Lance! Darn it!” Says Lance,dodging Hunk attacks.  
Queen Luxia: “Everyone, capture him!” says Queen Luxia.  
“Hunk, please! I don't want to hurt you!” Lance begs his friend.  
“Must keep Queen safe and warm.” Said Hunk as if he were under a spell. But he is quick to snap out of it.  
“Whoa! Whoa! Where am I? What am I doing? Is that a jellyfish on your head?”Hunk asks as things come back to him.  
“Hunk, you've been mind-controlled by the queen and you're trying to kill me.” Explains Lance.  
“Oh, really? Sorry. My bad.” says Hunk.  
“We're kind of in the middle of a battle. So, I'm going to need your help.” Says Lance.  
“Got it.” says Hunk and they turn around.  
“Oh!” Says Lance.  
“Uh Uh Uh.” Says Hunk.  
“Huh?” Lance asks.  
“Now, who are these weirdos?” Asks Hunk as he points to Swrin,Plaxum, and Blumfump.  
“Those weirdos are with us.” Explains Lance.  
“Come, we must hurry to your mer-cats.” Says Plaxum.  
“You hanging on? Yes!” Lance asks Plaxum.  
“Let's go! What's the plan? We need to grab the queen and take her to an ice prison Blumfump built, where her mind-control powers will be trapped because of the thick ice and the jellyfish.” Explains Plaxum.  
“Okay, who's that?” Hunk asks his fellow paladin.  
“It's Plaxum. Just go with it.” Explains Lance and they follow Luxia.  
“There she is!” Says Hunk.  
“Got her!” Yells Lance as he grabs the queen, she gains emotion back in her eyes.  
“Where am I? What's going on?” Queen Luxia asks in a panicked voice.  
“What's going on is you're not mind-controlling these people anymore, Your Majesty.” Says Plaxum   
“What? Mind-control? Me? No! Please, my people are in danger! You must go back! What's going on?” asks Luxia in a confused tone, She was scared.  
“Nothing! It's a ruse.” spats Plaxum.  
“Are you sure?” Lance asks, his paladin trained instincts giving way to thought.  
“I wasn't controlling anyone. The Baku!” Says the queen as realization hit her like a title wave.  
“She's lying!” Exclaims Plaxum, going of the kill.  
“I’m not. Please! The last thing I remember is that organism in the garden falling from space. I went to inspect it. I thought it was a plant.” Says Luxia, fear and panic in her words, trying to prove she was wrong culprit.  
“Wait a second. We've been eating that plant. And it's delicious! It's so safe and warm.” Says Hunk, This give Lance a clear idea of what happened.  
“A-ha! Mind-swishing! It was the plant the whole time. And the queen was the first one to be mind-controlled.” Explains Lance.  
“But why?” asks Plaxum.  
“The Baku has been harvesting us all. We are its food source.” Explains Luxia, the truth was now in place.  
“No way!” Exclaims Lance as if he cannot believe it.  
“I think she's telling the truth. Look out the window.” Says Hunk, Pointing out the Baku swimming around the castle.  
“You two get somewhere safe. Okay, Hunk, change of plans. The queen is actually good and that thing is bad. Let's take it out.” Says Lance as he and Hunk swim to their lions and chase after the monstrous serpent.  
“That thing's too quick for me. I can't hit it! My lion's not very good in water.” Says Hunk and the Boku attacks the Yellow lion.  
“Really? My lion's moving better than ever. There's something about fighting underwater that's making me feel extra quick and powerful. I think I know how to stop that thing.” Says Lance as he dodges the creatures attacks.  
“How?” Hunk asks.  
“We gotta stop shooting where the creature is and start shooting where the creature's gonna be.” Explains Lance as he uses the ice cannon to freeze the Baku around his neck.  
“I got it! Now, the hunter becomes Oh, no, he's free!” Exclaims Lance as he dodges again. The blue lion speaks to him.  
“What? [electronic beeping] Here goes nothing!” Lance use the sonic cannon to attack the Baku.  
“This place is coming down! Let's get out of here!” Says Lance and both paladins leave the collapsing caves.  
“Dude, you just dropped a sonic boom on him!” Exclaims Hunk. They return to the castle and exit their lions,  
“So, Blumfump, the jellyfish, the magnetic stare, the hypnotic dance You got it all wrong. It was the food.” Says Lance to the theorist.  
“Well, I did say they were theories. Mer-science isn't always about getting the right answer.” admits Blumfump.  
“I want to thank you all for what you've done. You've freed my people, and I will do all I can to protect that freedom. I vow to be the voice of my people. I beg of you to help. Will you be my advisors?” Luxia asks the rebels as well as thanking the paladins.  
“Of course, Your Highness. I have some great ideas. Have you ever heard of electricity?” Blumfump asks the Queen.  
“And I wanted to personally thank you, Lance. Mwah. Finally, I can remove this thing.” Plasm removes the jellyfish to reveal her face, she looks similar to Luxia and Florona.  
“Whoa!” Lance is awed by her beauty.  
“Queen Luxia, the reason we came here in the first place was to see if you could help us find our friends.” Hunk turns to the queen.  
“Of course. It has been many years since we have activated the energy beacon, but perhaps it is time to rebuild our civilization and reach out to interstellar travelers once again. Activate energy beacon!” Says Queen Luxia and the bacon is activated.  
“I see the beacon!” Says Pidge to Coran and Allura as they enter the system.  
“There is a mer-cat in our system that appears to be heading our way.” Says Queen Luxia.  
“It's the Green Lion!” Exclaims Hunk happily.  
“See, Hunk? I told you they could help us. Now, the next time I go swimming after a mermaid, I hope you won't be complaining the whole time.” Says Lance as he turns to Hunk.  
“Lesson learned.” Says Hunk, a smile on his face, the paladins enter the ship and leave with a goodbye. One more paladin to find.


	14. The guild of Chbennuol

Chapter fourteen Guild of Chbennuol  
Avi groaned and lifted her head up from its position on her chest. Looking around Avi could see through the Lion’s eyes vegetation of glistening teal and gentle green.  
“Indigo,Indigo,” She calls out in her mind, nothing not even static. ‘Okay, rest then that way we can get out of here, wherever here is,’ Thought Avi as she exits her lion.  
“Whoah,” says Avi. A valley lays out before her, mountain like hills rose in deep grey,whites and blacks,green and teal grass covered the valley with specks of color dotting the landscape and a bright blue sky above, a small village in the distance lay on the other side.  
“Amazing,” says Avi, a slight laugh leaving her lips. Avi starts to walk downhill towards the village, when she hears a slight noise. Turning around, the scanners in her helmet shows there is nothing there, But Avi was still on guard. As she turned someone grabbed her around the waist and places a mask over her mouth. Avi struggled against the arm, but whatever was in the mask,quickly knocked her out.   
Avi awoke in a small room, dressed in a some kind of outfit. It was grey with bronze accents. She wore a grey tank top with mesh around the neck, Dark grey pants fitted to her leg, with grey boots,arm bracers and greaves, leather armor attached to her suit.  
’Someone must of changed me out my paladin armor,’ Thought Avi, the door opened to a person.  
“Ah,You are awake,” He said, an accent evident to his words that he didn’t speak Altean. He looked to be around her age, maybe older by a year or so. His hair was dark like her father’s long in the back and short in the front,His ghostly features were shadowed, but at the same time they seemed solid, HIs golden amber eyes were analytical,The pupil shifting between that of a cat and a round pupil. What stood out to her though was the marking on his body, winding around his arms,following the veins,appearing on his face and body reminding her of a Mexican opal, but his skin was pale and the markings seem to disappear. The way he dressed reminded Avi of the story of Vålnor the Azearthian. He wore a wide neck tunic of a dazzling blue, light grey trousers covered his legs with black boots with gold designs. pinned to his shoulders was a cape that sagged in he front showing the neckline, while it hung limp in the back. Avi had questions running through her head, the male looked her in the eyes and they glowed the same color as his markings.  
“You have questions,” He said.  
“Who are you and why I am here. What is going-“ Avi begins to asks but the male stops her.  
“My name is Prince Quantuirim Calun Aumnien-Agruium, you in the providence of Vælnöe on the planet Azearthia in the Züglun base of the Guild of Chbennuol,” Explains Prince Quantuirim.  
“Quantuirim?” Asks Avi, The prince laughs, “ Usually go by Quarry.” Quarry invited Avi to walk with him.  
“is there a reason you think that the wormhole brought me here?” Avi asks the prince.  
“Honesty, I don’t know, But the original Indigo Paladin is my great aunt,” Says Quarry.  
“I feel honored that I am still up holding your aunt’s fight against Zarkon,” Says Avi.  
“I as well,” Replies Quarry, there is silence between the two before Quarry asks,”How well do you know your family?”  
“My parents kept some secrets from me, My sister was always a bit in a grey area. But all I know is that I am one third Human,” Says Avi.  
“Understandable… Your parents read the myths of the Gataetans and the guardians?” Quarry said as he read Avi’s mind.  
“All the time when I was a kid. I remember Dad reading “ The Chronicles of Darkness” , I loved the Darkness at Midnight saga as Tsarala helped unit two warring races,” Says Avi, “It was the book my parents read, before I was left alone with only those books to keep me safe,” Admits Avi.  
“The book actually belonged to my uncle, Maybe you could be related to-No it would be impossible,” Says Quarry.  
“That I’m related to your uncle?” Asks Avi. Quarry does a side to side nod with his head.  
“Yes…But since you have abilities similar to mine and to other hybrids, you will be taking a test,” Says Quarry.  
“Because I might be like the rest of the people on this base, and we will know my heritage,” Says Avi reading the Prince’s mind, Quarry nods again.  
“I will take it,” Says Avi.  
“Alright, But I must warn you,the test will be mentally and physically draining,” Says Quarry.  
“I’ve been through the real thing and through the trial of Indigo Lion, “ Says Avi.  
“Alright,” Says Quarry. The two walk back to the base and head to a small room. Sitting at a low table was a man with violet navy skin, rainbow gemstone likes glinted in the low light and white constellation markings decorated his skin.  
“Ah, Quarnturim,” Says the man. Avi notices that he is dressed in special bronze leather armor over a grey bodysuit with a half face mask and hood with a cloak. On the cloak was an insignia of a moon on its side with bird holding a branch.  
“Chebnnuol…’ Says Avi softly as she recognized the symbol.   
“So you recognize the symbol?” Asks the man.  
“ I do recognize it…” Avi grits off.  
“Teonon, I’m the lieutenant of Acesh,” Says Teonon.  
“Avi, As I was saying, I recognize the design, because the myth behind it is the bird is that Tasarla or by her guardian name Shaela meaning sun hawk as a hawk owl appeared carrying a burning branch. Her real name Ansravain used the bird as a symbol as daughter of chosen saviors,” She explains.  
“Very good,” Says Teonon.  
“Master Teonon, Avigayil has agreed to take the trials of Shaela,” Says Quarry. Teonon looks surprised.  
“You really do want to take it?” Asks the man.  
“If it proves anything, I’ll do it,” Says Avi. Teonon who seemed nervous to do this nodded nonetheless.  
Avi enter the hall and waited,Quarry,Teonon and another member of the guild stood beside them.  
“Are you ready?” Asks Teonon.  
“Yes,” Replies Avi.  
“Begin,” says Teonon. Two guild members appeared, they held their hands in a position that made weapons appear in their hands made of energy. Avi takes up a defensive stance. The two warriors attack and Avi dodges. Lighting arches between her fingers in light blue light as she shoots the lighting from her fingertips. The pair dodged Avi’s attack and bring their weapons down as Avi brings a shield up. Avi hits the wall and rolls to the left to avoid the energy sword. Avi hid behind a wall her breathing hard and forced. As if the two fighters knew where she was, Avi was attacked by a memory.  
Avi and Shun had been running for six hours.  
“This way,” Says Shun and they duck behind the dumpster, Shun’s mother growls and says in deep eerie voice.  
“Come out little children,come out, come out wherever you are,” Both stay still, Shun’s hand over Avi’s mouth to keep her quiet. Both remain still, Shun removes their hand from Avi’s mouth and both peak from behind. Avi is grabbed around the throat, Shun is grabbed around their waist.  
“Now it's time to end you,” Says Shun’s father as the Minamis drag them back to the house.  
“Mom,Dad, let us go,” Says Shun. Shun’s father slaps Shun across the face.  
“Never,you freak, ever scene you were born, you have been causing problems,” Says Shun’s mother Ping.  
“But Shun did nothing wrong,” Says Avi, Ping turns into a creatures with tentacle like appendages and throws Avi into the wall.  
“Do you dare say anything, Brat!” Yells Shun’s Father Kai. Shun transforms into a hybrid of a jack rabbit and timber wolf. Shun grabs Kai by his arm and bits down hard, Kai howls in agony and claws grow from his fingers slashing through the teen’s cheek.  
“Shun!” Yelled Avi as a bright light comes from her chest, she uses her powers on Shun’s parents and attacks their minds. The fight continues until Ping transforms into a whip tail serpent. Ping attacks again and Avi falls to the ground, blood dripping from a wound on the left side of her neck.  
“Avi!” Yelled Shun,kicking their father in the crotch. Shun knelt next to Avi.  
“Shun,” Says Avi softly, Shun transforms into large eagle, Taking Avi to the hospital. The cut Avi had obtained cut an artery,but also had nearly damaged her vocal cords. Avi flashes out her memory, using her Guardian spirit magic attack the guild with their memories, run towards one of the entrances,Breathing deeply. Places her hands on her head to see if there was anyone else. Nothing, her neck scar beating in time with her pulse. She entered a room similar to cavern she found the Indigo lion in. Mirrors surround her until she faces a particular mirror. immediately, she felt pain in her abdomen, looking at her reflection, Avi saw a familiar wound that started at her bottom left rib and going to her left shoulder, the wound then wound around under her shoulder down her body, through her stomach and intestines.  
Avi and Shun were walking back to that decrepit old house.  
“I have a bad feeling about this, even without my powers ,” says Avi.  
“Agreed something isn’t right here,Mom and Dad should have lost custody of me when the case was filled. Unless…” Shun trails off.  
“Unless what?” Avi asks her shape shifting friend.  
“Unless they're planning something and they covered up their tracks,”Replies Shun and Avi’s eyes widen.  
“we can’t go back,” Says Avi turning to Shun, her hair swaying with the breeze.  
“If we don’t they’ll hurt you family, and even if we do return they will kill us, we are in between a rock and a hard place,” Says Shun, Avi purses her lips together and then sighs before agreeing. The pair continue to walk but now on guard.  
Upon arriving at the, the atmosphere changes instantly, upon entering the house, the smell of death pungent in the air of the house.  
“Hello,” Calls Shun, Laughter, cruel twisted laughter echoed through the house, Avi grabbed Shun’s hand for fear of what lies inside.  
“Run,” Says Shun,Avi hesitates.  
“Run,” Says Shun firmly, Avi bolts, her heart pounding like thunder. Her feet pounding against the ground until she felt blinding,pricing pain runs through her chest as she collapsed on the ground.  
“I know I smelled bird,” Said Kai as he dragged Avi back to that house. Shun is struggling against their mother.  
“Avi!” Yells Shun.  
“Let us finish this,” Says Ping, Kai takes out a knife from his pocket and when he is about to stab Avi in the chest, Shun’s eyes turn black and she lunges forward, turning into a panther and attacking their father.  
“Hold on Avi,” Says Shun,putting Avi on their back and taking off to the hospital.  
“Shun,” Says Avi softly, “I’m tired,” Avi snaps out of the vision, turning away facing the other mirror, she saw something she wished she never wanted to see again, Her suicide.  
Avi had been thirteen when she had committed suicide. She had been bullied and teased for being so different, oh how she loathed their jeers of who she was. She saw as entered her room and closed the door. She remembers the pills in the orange bottle, she took every single pill, stabbing herself in the chest. She had scared Pidge badly.  
“Avi, please don’t leave,” Says Pidge one night.  
“I won’t, I promise that,” Says Avi as she hugged her cousin. Avi breath shutters, tears dripping from her eyes.  
“Wahoo,” Exclaims Pidge with a smile on her face, it was the day after Thanksgiving and the trio of cousins were going ice skating on a lake near the Holt’s house.  
“Careful kids,” Calls out Sam Holt. Matt,Katie, and Avi nod but are absorbed into their game. As they continue to skate, Katie skates over to a thin part of the ice and soon they hear cracking. Katie stiffens, Avi who is the closest to Katie, talks soothingly to the frightened girl. Scooting closer, Avi reaches the branch out to the younger girl. Pidge grabs hold of the branch only for Avi to fall in the freezing cold water.  
“Avi!” Yelled Pidge and everything went black. Avi’s eyes glow white, The mirrors shatter with her power.  
“STOP IT!” She shouts, The guild members in the room freeze in terror,But it only amplified by Avigayil’s Empathy. Avi fights and fights until she reaches another room. Collapsing on the ground,Avi’s breaths out ragged breaths. Collapsing on her side, Avi feels exhaustion creep through her body.   
“Avi…” said a soft voice, Avi looks up slightly. A figure-No, Figures appear before and Avi can make out who they are.  
“Why do you hide your ears little lion?” The familiar nickname, the first one kneels down and reveals her face. Large Almond shaped eyes of dark brown almost black with thick brows that narrowed to the sides, and a broad nose that almost appeared bird like to complement her full rounded face, her olive complexion was warm its cold undertones made her balanced out, thick dark brown hair fell in settle waves that fell to the middle of her back pulled back into a braid,her bangs framing her face like a photo,pale pink pouty lips pressed together with worry. She was dressed in a midnight blue shirt with silver constellations decoration the shirt, A navy long sleeve button down shirt is pushed up to her elbows with jeans with the same constellations on them, she wore tennis shoes and a jacket tied around her waist, two familiar necklaces hanging from her neck, the first was vintage style with the star of David in a steampunk style disk with an opal in the center. The second was a coin shaped pendant with a crescent moon and a star. Standing next to the woman was a man with golden honey dark brown eyes appear like bronze under a sunset, his ghostly features looked as if they had been drawn with a quill as the artist remembers a mirage,his raven hair falling to the base of his neck hung like raven’s black feathers, faint arctic blue markings danced across beige skin, he was lean and tall, and triangular elf ears, he was wearing faded jeans with black tennis shoes, a black t-shirt and a jean jacket. The final person though unfamiliar became immediately familiar with her eggplant purple hair that appeared curly with streaks of heather,periwinkle,lavender,lilac and Iris, her sclera was a very pale banana yellow with mulberry wine purple irises, her skin was pale but had a very light lavender undertone to it, her features were cat like, she had faint markings, she was dressed in the uniform that her dead step mother wore, her hair pulled back in a braid with a familiar necklace, half a heart that said big sister, just like then one she wore with Pidge and Matt for cousins.  
“Mom…” Said Avi, “Dad, sis,“ Avi embraced the image of her family. Her mother brushes the hair covering her pointed triangular ears, the points resembling fins.  
“You know where to look,”Says Mal.  
“Where?” Asks Avi, but her family starts to fade, Avi pleads for them to not leave her until she feels Quarry hug her.  
“Its over,” He said.  
Avi,Quarry,Teonon and the third observer, now revealed to be Shun head to the infirmary where they find out Avi’s results.  
“Avi is indeed Acesh’s daughter by blood,” Says the doctor, “ she indeed has Azearthian,Mythodite,Xvaloni,Heallan,Zenharai,Constilai,Cordinan, Xchulmeiri, Churaruian, Miysterian,Gaultari,Valmiri and Erden-Frayian Galteatan blood, she also has Phantom Shadow spirit,Dieo mon, and Earthsia mixed with antiquprimis blood of Anda í, Have you ever been in a Altean healing pod before,” Asks the Medthadarathain physician.  
“Yes actually, after we defeated Sendak, I was put into a pod to help heal some of my wounds, came out after a dobosh,” Says Avi.  
“Ah, yes, apparently for that doboosh you were in there long enough for your body to absorb the quintessence that it meshed with you Heallan magic,” Says the Physician.  
“So my healing powers are stronger?” Asks Avi.  
“Yes,” Replies the physician. Avi nods before the Indigo lion speaks.  
“I managed to contact the castle they’re coming,’ says the Indigo Lion, Avi tells her cousin and the guild leader this. All four head out to the Indigo lion, who was now standing as the castle descended onto Azearthian soil. Avi reunites with her friends and alliance is established between the Paladins and the Gataetan empire, and Shun comes along with the Paladins to help Avi with her abilities and to give a press report to Quarry.


	15. The Escape of Takashi Shirogane

Chapter fifteen The escape of Takashi Shirogane  
"Is he okay?" asks Hunk as the paladins, Alteans and Shun gather around the pod.  
"Sometimes, the healing process can cause involuntary brain wave reactions." Explains Allura.  
“I don’t think that's a good thing,” Says Shun, their Brown eyes showing worry, “Especially if you have PTSD,” Adds Avi.  
"He looks like he's having a bad dream." Hunk points out, Indeed, Shiro’s face is pinched in fear.  
"He just got blasted by a space witch and mauled by giant lizards. What dream could be worse than that?" asks Keith. Avi places her hand on her temples, she enters Shiro’s mind.  
"No, no! No. You took my hand. What more do you want?" Shiro cries out as a Galra doctor appears, but there was something different.  
"Stop! I want him awake enough to feel this. Listen to me. We don't have much time. Wake up! Zarkon has located the Blue Lion of Voltron on your planet, Earth. You must get it before he does." says the Galra, his pupils yellow eyes stare deeply into Shiro.  
“What are you doing?" Asks Shiro as the Galra cuts him free of his bonds.  
"I've planted a bomb to cover your escape. Get to a pod, now." Explains the Galra.  
"Who are you?" Shiro asks.  
“I am Ulaz. Now, come on! Zarkon will know that I released you, so I must disappear. But, if you survive, go to the coordinates in your arm. The Blade of Marmora is with you." explains Ulaz.  
"Why are you helping me?" Shiro asks he follows Ulaz to the pods.  
"As a fighter and a leader, you give hope. Hurry! Earth needs you. We all do." explains Ulaz. Avi is then pulled via, astral projection to Galra Central command to Haggar’s lab.  
“You know I'm innocent! I would never betray Zarkon! You're weakening the empire!" Shout Prorok as he fights against his restraints.  
“You misunderstand. I'm giving you the opportunity to serve the empire. You will have the honor of personally bringing down Voltron." explains Haggar as she turns the former Galra commander into a monster. Avi grabs her head.  
“Are you okay?’ Pidge asks over the telepathic link.  
“I’m Fine,’ Replies Avi, “Just switching from telepathy to Astral projection, nothing to bad,’ The pod holding Shiro opens up and Shiro wakes up. After Shun and Shiro reconsolidate their friendship, All of the occupants in the room sit down as Pidge looks for coordinates that was given to Shiro in his arm.  
"I'm not finding any coordinates in here. Are you sure this wasn't just a dream?”Pidge asks Shiro, his arm hooked to Pidge’s computer.  
"I'm positive. Someone helped me escape." says Shiro.  
"And he was Galra?" asks Allura, a tone of prejudiced anger.  
"Yes." replies Shiro calmly.  
"You know you cannot trust them." says Allura.  
"Your father must have trusted them once. Zarkon was the original Black Paladin, wasn't he?" says Shiro, his eyes holding a look that Allura couldn’t escape.  
"That was a long time ago." says Allura.  
“Yet you still hold a grudge for what he did and spread it to anyone who is associated with the Galra,” Says Avi.  
"Wait, what?" asks Lance.  
"Didn't you see how he stole the Black Lion right out from Shiro? Or that he could do all that cool stuff with his bayard? Shiro's bayard? You know, the black one?" asks Keith.  
"Why didn't you just tell us" asks Avi.  
"the truth about Zarkon?" Shiro adds.  
"I wanted to protect you from the dark history of the paladins so that you would have a chance to bond with your lions on your own. You are the Black Paladin now, not Zarkon." says Allura.  
"Yeah, well, the Black Lion may have a different take on the matter." says Shiro.  
"Wait a second. I think I see it now. Some repeating numbers in all this Galra code. Let me extract it. They are coordinates! They lead here: the Thaldycon system." Says Pidge as she points it out.  
"Then, that's where we're headed." says Shiro.  
"Shiro, are you sure you can trust this? I mean, after all the Galra have done to you They They took your arm." says Keith, trying to sway Shiro from the thought.  
"It's worth the risk. Someone helped me escape. If we can locate some allies in our fight against Zarkon, especially ones from his own side, we might just find a way to take him down." says Shiro.  
“I agree, this way we can defeat the Galra,” Says Avi.  
"We can check the location, but I do not like this. The Galra are not to be trusted." says Allura, Avi grabs Allura’s arm.  
“Why are you being so biased, I thought you were better than that,” Says Avi, Allura pulls her arm out of the Indigo Paladin’s grip.  
“Because they took everything from me,” Says Allura in cold tone. Avi is silent for a moment before she say something in an ominous tone.  
“The actions of some people do not define the rest,” Says Avi, her voice insistent. Allura huffs and leaves to the control room with Avi behind her.  
"Well, this is it. No sign of any activity at all, living or otherwise." says Coran from his control area.  
"Can we get in there to take a closer look?" asks Shiro.  
"I don't want to bring the Castle any closer. Those xanthorium chunks contain highly unstable nitrate salts. Even bumping one of them can blow us straight to Wozblay." explains Coran, he then asks, ”Are you sure this is right? These are the coordinates Number Six gave me." says Coran.  
"Hey! My decryption is solid." says Pidge in a defensive.  
"There must be something we're missing." says Shiro.  
"We should get out of here. We've checked it out, but now, it's time to move on." says Allura.  
“Patience yields focus, we will wait for something to happen,” Says Avi,  
"No. There must be something more to this. I can feel it. I think we should wait." says Shiro, Allura rolls her eyes. Meanwhile Avi is mediating in her chair.  
”Sire, Prorok's transformation is complete. We only need to know where to send him. Now, reach out with your mind!" explains Hagger. Central command becomes eerie.  
“Oh, no,” though Avi.  
"I have the coordinates to launch the beast." says Zarkon and Pork’s mutated form is sent their way.  
Avi leaned back in her chair and mutter curses in Hebrew, the sirens wail.  
"There's an intruder in the Castle!" Exclaims Coran.  
"How could someone just sneak aboard the ship?" Lance asks the question everybody’s mind.  
"I knew coming here was a mistake! There he is. Level five." Allura shows the intruder on the screen.  
“Looks like he is heading somewhere,” Says Shun, Shiro speaks up.  
"Everyone, suit up." The Paladins dress in the armor and chases after the black clad figure.  
"I got him." says Lance.  
"Keep eyes on him, Lance. We're all headed toward you." says Shiro as the others follow.  
“Hold it right there!" Yells Lance and takes some shots but the intruder evades.  
"Careful, he's faster than an angry klanmÃ¼irl! But he can jump like a sprightly globinheffer!" says Coran over the intercoms.  
“Coran seriously?” Asks Avi, but turns off her comms as she goes a different direction.  
"Coran, you're not helping!" says Lance.  
"Somebody's as mad as a wet chÃ¼per. Coming your way, Number Six!” Says Coran and Pidge shots her grappling hook at the intruder.  
"I got him! I don't got him!" says Pidge till she is dragged away.  
"He's dragging Pidge away!" yells Coran.  
"Come back here!" Pidge tries dig her feet into the ground but that didn’t work.  
"Huh?" asks Hunk.  
"Hunk!" Pidge yells, and Hunk fails.  
"Huh? Sorry!" Hunk apologies.  
"Oh, Hunk failed the team, guys." says Coran.  
"Hey!" Exclaims Hunk.  
"All right, it's up to Keith now.”says Coran.   
"Copy that. I'm ready." replies Keith, The red paladin and the intruder fight.  
"Oh, this is exciting! He's got a sword. One young paladin, one seemingly indestructible foe Swing and a miss! Oh, another swing and a miss! He can't touch him! He's too fast! He knocked his bayard out of his hands! It's on the ground!" says Coran. Avi attacks the intruder and leads him away from Keith. He follows Avi to a hallway and is trapped in psionic bonds.  
“Gotta,” Says the real Avi as the illusion disappears. Her eyes glow violet for a moment before they return to normal.  
“Your Ulaz,” She says. Ulaz manages to overwhelm Avi and escapes, turning her comms back on, she says.  
“Shiro, He’s heading your way,” Shiro encounter Ulaz and his eyes gain remembrance.   
"Ulaz?" Shiro asks and as Ulaz’s mask reveals his face. Ulaz’s features looked humanoid with ashy purple skin but his face is dominated by a paler, lavender shade. He has small yellow eyes, flyaway white eyebrows, high cheekbones and an elongated jaw. His ears are stubby and elf like, and his hair is styled in a low Mohawk.  
Allura grabs Ulaz by his collar ”Who are you?" She asks angrily.  
"Stop! It's him! This is the Galra who set me free." says Shiro, Allura lets go slightly.  
"You've come." says Ulaz. All the paladins along with Alteans and Ulaz were in the Lounge but Allura insisted that Ulaz be restricted much to Avi’s chagrin.  
"I don't think this is necessary." says Shiro.  
"I will not have some quiznak-ing Galra soldier on the bridge of my ship!" Exclaims Allura angrily.  
“You are acting like a child who doesn’t get what they want,” Says Avi in a vexed tone, her anger seeming to come off in waves from her body.  
"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already." says Ulaz calmly.  
"Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust? I'm not trying to win your trust. I'm trying to win a war. And, because of-“Allura begins but Shiro cuts hurt off, “we are closer than we've ever been. Our gamble on you paid off better than we could have ever imagined." says Shiro.  
"When you released me, you also mentioned that there were others working with you." says Shiro.  
"Yes. We are called the Blade of Marmora." says Ulaz.  
"Uh, others? Are they here?" asks Hunk if a slightly fearful tone.  
"Hunk, can you try not to act so scared around the chained-up prisoner? It makes us seem a little lame." says Lance.  
"I am alone on this base." says Ulaz.  
“I am sorry to break this integration, but I have to ask, do you know someone named Malera of Agruium?” Shun asks, the name seems to stop everything in the room.  
“She is one of us,” Says Ulaz, he then nods his head towards the blade in Avi’s hand, “Your sister entrusted her blade to me, her words being ‘My younger sister as a way to protect me, enchanted my blade with a white tongue spell to ensure my safety, now that my sister’s abilities have returned and are blossoming faster then before, give her this blade.’ She said to give this to you,” Explains Ulaz, Avi stares at the knife similar to his own. The stone the pummel once a solid purple was now decorated with designs in her aura colors.   
When ever far, my this blade gifted of you mother be a proaction from sister to sister.  
No matter the distance, let our protection bring us together  
from one to another, another to one may this blade be our connection  
"What is this base you're talking about? Shiro's coordinates just led us to this wasteland." says Allura bitterly breaking the silence.  
"The base is hidden. Now that I know it is Shiro that has come, you are welcome to our outpost. It lies dead ahead." says Ulaz.  
"Behind all the xanthorium clusters?" Pidge asks the Galra rebel.  
"No. Right in front of it, in a hidden pocket of space-time.” says Ulaz.  
"Coran, are you hearing this?" Allura asks her advisor.  
"I am picking up some kind of anomaly on the screen. I suppose it could be a cloaked base." says Coran in observation.  
"Just fly straight for the center of the xanthorium cluster. You will see." says Ulaz.  
"You think you're going to get me to destroy our ship just because you say so?" Allura says aggressively.  
"We came out here to find some answers. Are we going to turn back now?" asks Shiro, Allura rolls her eyes.  
"You know I trust you, Shiro, but this doesn't feel right." says Keith.  
"And you know I hate to agree with Keith, but it's a big fat ditto for me." Lance agrees with Keith.  
"Galra could have implanted fake memories of the escape in your head." says Pidge.  
"Oh, come on, that would be so evil, which, of course, they are. But they'd have to come up with some molecular level storage unit, which his hand does have. But, to be linked up to memory, it would need a direct pathway to his brain, which yeah." explains Hunk.  
"Ulaz freed me. Without him, we wouldn't be here." says Shiro.  
“Both Hunk and Shiro have a point, besides it would be Hagger who would insert the fake memories not Ulaz,He is honest, besides his is the reason that we are Voltron, In the end it was the Galra who helped us,” Says Avi, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face, Shun smiles at Avi.  
“You know in a way, Avi is right. Shiro you would still be stuck in space if not for Ulaz and in technicality the Blade, Avi and Katie wouldn’t have been able to get into deep space to find their family without Shiro being released from the Galra and The Blue Lion would have probably would have never be found without Shiro,” Adds Shun.  
"Fine. Slow and steady, Coran. Head for the xanthorium cluster." says Allura.  
"Yes, Princess. Beginning approach. Impact imminent in five, four, three, two. Well, that's something." says Coran as if reality was changing.  
"What is it?" asks Allura almost in defensive tone.  
"Putting it up on the screens." says Coran as he does what he said, the sight that was shown excited Pidge.  
"Amazing. They're folding space." says Pidge.  
"It's like a space taco. Or a space calzone. Or a space-time soup dumpling and we're the soup. Hey, is there a cafeteria on this thing?" says Hunk,a day dreaming look appearing on his face.  
"Welcome to the Blade of Marmora Communications Base Thaldycon. Now, if you'll free me, I need to send a message to the leadership. They need to know I've made contact with Voltron." says Ulaz.  
"Go with him and keep an eye on him. I'm staying here." says Allura stubbornly.  
“I hate saying this again Allura, your being childish,’ Says Avi.  
“I am not childish,” Retorts Allura, Avi rolls her eyes.  
"Oh! Can we go?" asks Hunk.  
"I want to see how they make the space pocket!" Exclaims Pidge happily.  
"You guys go ahead. I'll hang back and protect the princess." says Lance and Allura groans.  
"Ugh"  
"This is the gravity generator that creates the space-time fold that hides the station. It was created by a reclusive genius engineer named Slav. His technology allows the Blade of Marmora to remain hidden while we work to take down the Galra Empire. Zarkon would do anything to get his hands on this technology." says Ulaz calmly.  
"There are Galra out there that aren't loyal to Zarkon?" asks Keith in surprise.  
"We thought expanding the Galra Empire would bring stability. We learned too late, a tyrant doesn't seek stability, only power. With our members working on the inside, planning coordinated attacks with Voltron, we may finally have a chance." says Ulaz.  
"So, you have agents working within Zarkon's ranks?" asks Hunk.  
"How do you think you got away from Zarkon in that last fight? Do you think those shields around Zarkon's command center went down on their own? We've got people risking their lives in this war, just like you." explains Ulaz in a tone that was nothing short of annoyance.  
"If you have people on the inside, can they tell me where my family is? They were taken the same time Shiro and Shun were.” explains Pidge, Avi out of habit places her hand on Pidge’s shoulder.  
"I knew others from Earth were captured. I never saw them, but I have some records of Galra prisoners here. I can transmit them to your ship." explains Ulaz.  
“Thank you,” Says Avi.  
"What's that weapon you carry?" asks Keith.  
"It's a ceremonial blade that each member of our order carries." explains Ulaz.  
"Hmm, nice. Huh?" Keith looks towards where the nice is coming from.  
"Oh, no! You were tracked! What? Us?" Ulan asks.  
"If Zarkon knows we're here, it's because you ratted us out." Keith says with blame.  
"It's another one of Zarkon's robot beast ro-beasts!" Yells Hunk over the comms.  
"We have to get back to the ship." says shirt as he faces Ulaz, as Keith,Shiro and Ulaz where the only ones on the base along with Avi who had joined them later.  
"Shiro, wait. These are instructions on how to reach the Blade of Marmora headquarters. Before you go there, find out how Zarkon is tracking you. If you lead him there, our entire underground network, everything we've spent centuries building, will be lost." Explains Ulaz. Avi stops running and turns to face the Galra rebel.  
“What are you going to do?” She asks, Ulaz allows the Gataetan-Guardian-Human hybrid into his mind.  
“Ulaz, you can’t,” Says Avi.  
“It is the only way,” Says Ulaz, he claps Avigayil’s hand and says in a firm tone.  
“Voltron needs to be able to stop Zarkon, You are the only one that has the power to help the team,” Avi looks down at her hand and then back at Ulaz and nods with a determined look. She then joins Shiro and Keith with her Lion.  
"I knew he cannot be trusted!" Says Allura accusingly.  
"It wasn't him." agrees Shiro calmly.  
"How can you be sure?" asks Allura.  
"It doesn't matter now. What should we do?" asks Coran.  
"Why can't we hide here in the space clam and wait for it to go away?" asks Hunk.  
"Everyone get to your lions, but don't launch. We'll wait to see what it does. I don't want to risk fighting it if we don't have to." says Shiro as the others head to their lions.  
"We should be safe as long as we're hidden in the space pocket." says Pidge.  
“That’s not good,” Says Shun over the comms.  
"He's drawing in the xanthorium clusters." says Coran.  
"I think he knows we're here." says Hunk.  
“You think,” Says Avi sarcastically.  
"Hold" says Shiro but their hit.  
"Direct hit! He definitely knows we're here!" Exclaims Coran.  
"Get the particle barrier up!" Commands Allura.  
“He's readying another attack!" yells Coran.  
"He's pulling us in as well! Paladins, I think it's time to launch!" Yells Allura over the intercoms.  
"Form Voltron!" yells Shiro as they fly out of the hangers to form Voltron.  
"We're exposed! The space fold has been lowered!" Yells Allura.  
"Well, there goes Ulaz." says Coran.  
"I knew we should never trust a Galra!" Yells Allura angrily.  
“Now is not the time to throw accusations,Allura,” Says Avi as she uses her astral form to try and throw the ro-beast off balance, that didn’t work.  
"Let's light this thing up. Fire lasers!" Commands Shiro and their lasers.  
"Huh?" says both Keith and Pidge.  
"He's pulling in more ammo!" Exclaims Pidge.  
"Move, move, move! Lance, Hunk, give me full reverse boosters!" commands Shiro.  
"This thing wants to eat us like we're a space taco!" yells Hunk.  
“Not helping Hunk,” Says Avi firmly as the try to get free of the vacuum of the ro-beast.  
"Can't get free!" yells Shiro.  
"I'll make him back off!" says Keith.  
"We've got to keep some distance between us and that ro-beast!" Shiro tells the others.  
"It's trying to pull us in again!" says Hunk.  
"I'm burning thrusters at full capacity and it's not making any difference!" says Lance, The Indigo Lion gives Avi an idea. Avi disperses the Indigo Lion’s quintessence to the other lions, It was a slight increase but it was only slightly.  
"Is everyone all right?" asks Allura.  
"Alive, yes. All right, no." says Lance.  
"It's going for the Castle!" exclaims Keith.  
“Oh Quiznak, no,” Says Avi softly.  
“We need some way to stop its tractor beam!" Exclaims Pidge over the intercoms.  
"I've got an idea. Pidge, form shield! We can use the shield to block the beam!" Instructs Shiro, he then faces Avi. “Use your Psionics to make the shield bigger,”he says and Avi nods. Doing as Shiro told them, Keith asks.  
“We stopped the beam. Now, what?"  
"Now, we go on the offensive." says Shiro.  
"The xanthorium clusters! We can use them!" says Pidge and another explosion happens, "The shield can't handle this much power!" Exclaims Pidge.  
“Agreed, I don’t think I can do two things at once,” Says Avi, sweat already starting to form on her forehead. “Especially with the training I have.”  
"We might not be strong enough to beat this thing!" Yells Hunk and then ship blasters are heard.  
"Hang on!" says Ulaz, he is flying a small ship.  
"Ulaz?" Shiro asks in almost complete disbelief.  
"I'm going to take it down from the inside!" Says Ulaz.  
"Ulaz, no! Let us handle this!" Yells Shiro over the intercoms.  
"Voltron is too valuable. The universe needs you." says Ulaz firmly.   
"Get ready!" Yells Shiro as Ulaz activated the space folding devise.  
"Ulaz opened up the space pocket from inside! It's falling in on itself!" says Pidge.  
"He did it!" Yells Hunk but there a solemn surprise in the air.  
"Ulaz saved us." says Keith.  
"He's gone." says Shiro. The paladins head back to the Castle and Shiro,Avi and Keith are in observation deck.  
"Sorry we doubted Ulaz, Shiro. He saved all our lives." says Keith.  
"I still have so many questions." says Shiro.  
“And they will be answered in time,” Replies Avi.  
"Do you think Zarkon is really tracking us?" asks Keith, Shiro looks towards Avi.  
“*Sigh* I see that it is one of the lions, but two believe it is themselves that Zarkon is tracking,” Says Avi, “Honestly, it's not really clear,” She says.  
“At least we have an idea,” Says Shiro. Allura enters the room.  
"We cannot know for sure. Only Ulaz knew our whereabouts." says Allura.  
"You don't really think Ulaz gave us up?" asks Shiro.  
"After he sacrificed himself?" added Avi.  
"Yeah! Maybe Zarkon found out about this place on his own. He's probably been searching for the Blade of Marmora." says Keith.  
“It could be possible,” Says Avi.  
"It's clear the loss of Ulaz has caused you great concern, but, regardless of how Zarkon located us, we cannot stay here any longer. It isn't safe." says Allura, Avi steps forward and stares Allura in the eye.  
“Why should I not are?” Asks Avigayil in a almost mocking tone, “Ulaz saved our lives and we know where need to go,” Says Avi.  
"We should meet up with the rest of Ulaz's group, finish what we started." says Keith.  
"No. We're not going to the headquarters until we figure out how Zarkon found us. We can't risk losing the only allies we have in this war." says Shiro. As the four people leave the room, Shiro grabs Avi’s shoulder.  
“Can I speak to you for a tick?” Shiro asks his co-leader.  
“Sure,” Replies Avi. Shiro and Avi head to Avi’s dorm, It was spruce but at the same time it was home.  
“I need you to make a promise,” Shiro begins,Avi raises a brow.  
“If something were to happen to me and Keith leads Voltron, I want you to help him,” Says Shiro.  
“Why is that?” Asks Avi in a curious tone, And Shiro tells them about what happened to him and Keith. Avi sighs a deep sigh and then she speaks.  
“Shiro, I can’t make any promises because of my ability to see the future, but I will advise Keith the best I can,” Says Avi.  
“Alright,” Says Shiro, “Thanks,” He says.


	16. Green Lion power up

Chapter sixteen Green Lion power up  
The paladins are in their armor, floating in space near one of the pillars, helping the Alteans with some fixes.   
"Let's hurry up with these repairs. Zarkon could be here at any moment." says Shiro.  
“That might take some time,” Says Avi, The others look at her.  
“Sorry,” She apologized,Keith met the Indigo Paladin’s eyes before they looked away from one another.  
"Okay, panel's off. Now, what?” asks Hunk as he stares at the control.  
"Very simple. Just loosen the blaxums on the somoflange." says Coran.  
“Does that make any sense?” Avi asks the others, they shake their heads.  
"Could you be more specific?" asks Hunk.  
"Sorry, Hunk, he means the poklones on the agroclams." says Allura. Hunk is still confused.  
"No, that doesn't help." says Hunk as he finishes doing that.  
"Easy, Hunk. I got this. Uh-oh. That can't be good." says Lance as he pushes different things, it starts making noises.  
" No, not the smalters, the poklones!" Exclaims Allura.  
"No, no! It's the blaxums!" argues Coran.  
"What are you talking about?" asks Keith. Pidge pushes Lance out of the way, she pushes some buttons and pulls some leaver.  
"There. Fixed." says Pidge proudly.  
"Well done, Pidge!”Exclaims Allura proudly.  
"The tech on this ship never ceases to amaze me. It's so mathematically elegant. Its fit is a 100 times more frictionless than any exoskeleton we have on Earth. It's beautiful." says Pidge with a dreamy smile on her face.  
“Someone’s in love,” Avi says in a sing song voice.  
"It's not a sunset, Pidge." says Lance.  
"You're right. A billion sunsets just happen every day. Some genius engineer actually built this.”says Pidge.  
“Although a beautiful sunset is a great way to see the stars afterwards,” Says Avi, a dream like smile on her face.  
‘“You read to many Romance Novels Avs,”’ Says Shun.  
“Your the one who introduced them to me,” Retorts Avi back over the comms,Shun laughs.  
“Yes I did,” They replied. Keith stares at Avi, the smile was playful but sincere,Avi looks towards Keith and he turns away with a blush on his face.  
"Kinda looks like a big, delicious curly fry." says Hunk.  
“Definitely,” Says Avi, “Maybe you can make us curly fries someday,” She adds, Blue spores float around the paladins  
"What the? All right, we're prepared for this. Remember your rogue projectile cluster training from the Garrison. First, we need a temporary shelter." Shiro says until he is hit by one of the spores thrown by Lance.  
"Wha? Oh, sorry, Shiro. I was trying to hit Keith." says Lance until Keith hits him.  
“Like that?" asks Keith.  
“Or like this?” Asks Avi as she hits the four boys in the chest. Avi’s dark golden brown eyes glinted with mischief and challenge.  
"Yes! Squishy asteroid fight!" says Hunk with excitement, the five battling paladins attack each other with glee.  
"All right, guys. Oh, oh! Okay, now, it's on!" says Shiro as he attacks the Yellow,Blue,Red and Indigo paladins.  
"Hmm" Hummed Pidge.  
“What is it,” asks Avi.  
"Oh, come on!" exclaims Lance as Keith hits him.  
"I don't think these are asteroids. Coran, I'm going to need a containment unit." says Pidge.  
"Just a tick." Replies Coran.  
"They appear to be some sort of hyper-resilient spore." says Allura over the comms.  
"This bio-luminescent pulsing doesn't seem natural. It appears programmed." Pidge observed.  
"I think it's a code. A code? From who?" asks Hunk.  
“I don't know. I mean, it makes no sense. You can't program a spore." says Pidge, The Green Paladin then turns to her cousin who’s thoughts were lining themselves.  
“Is something on you mind?” Pidge asks through the mind link.  
“The Pulsing looks like Morse code and the vision I have been having,” Replies Avi.  
“What do you remember from it?” asks Pidge,Avi becomes thoughtful.  
“The pulling spores,a planet, an advanced people living in the forest,a cube, Green powering up and…that's it,” Replies Avi.  
"If anyone can figure it out, it's you, Pidge." says Shiro.  
“Definitely,” Replies Avi.  
“Before that, everyone needs to come in for decontamination." says Allura. The paladins head inside for decontamination which started with soup, followed by a hot water shower, the room filling up with water and then a large fan blowing which Avi and Pidge away.   
The paladins then changed into their normal clothes and were doing their own things.  
"Keith, did you happen to see a mouse come through here? He has something of mine." says Coran as Keith walks by.  
"Uh n-no." says Keith hesitantly.  
"I'll find you, Platt." says Coran, just as the Altean advisor is about to continue his search,Keith stops Coran.  
"Wait, Coran! Do you think the Galra ever went to Earth? Is that possible? They would have taken it over, right?" Keith asks in rapid succession as he steps closer to Coran.  
"Oh, I think you'd know if the Galra were there." replies Coran as he and Keith walked.  
"The Blue Lion was there. Did a Galra pilot the Blue Lion, too?" asks Keith.  
"Hey, why are you asking about my lion? How many lions do you need?" asks Lance as Keith and Coran were outside his door.  
"What? No, I-I was just." Keith tried to explain himself.  
"Don't "What? No, I-I was just " me! You've had your eye on the Blue Lion from day one!" accused Lance.  
"Well, yeah. It's the first one we found." Explains Keith but his words seem to fall on deaf ears.  
"Ah! Bah-bah-bah-bah! The Blue Lion's with me and we're very happy together! Very happy!" says Lance in a defensive tone.  
"Guys! Check this out!" says Pidge over the comms. The others join Pidge on the bridge.  
"Oh, oh! I've seen this experiment. But, question: Why do we need to get electricity from a potato?" asks Hunk in a almost joking tone.  
"What? No, no. I was able to crack the "sporse code." [Chuckles] I ran the bioluminescent pattern through a variety of code-breaking sequences, including this homemade virtual Turing machine. Of course, I had to make a few tweaks to the original design, because, obviously, there have been several advancements since he designed it. Although, you have to admit, Turing was a shining light in the world of science in an age when far too many were still." says Pidge as she starts to ramble.  
“Pidge, Focus,” says Avi through the mind link.  
"Pidge. What does it say?" asks Keith.  
"Oh, yeah. "Under attack. Galra. Help." And then, there are coordinates." says Pidge as she sends them to Coran.  
"It's a distress signal. Good work, Pidge. Get those coordinates into the castle-ship's navigation system." says Shiro.  
"The signal came from Olkarion, home to the Olkari, a proud class of engineers, builders of vast cities that could change shape at the whim of their creators." explains Coran.  
"They had a seemingly magical ability to manipulate solid metal. With just a wave of their hands, they could build a computer inside a block of steel." says Allura.  
"Whoa." says Pidge in awe.  
“That sounds amazing,” Says Avi.  
"An Olkari once gave me this!" says Coran as he pulls a cube out of his pocket.  
"What is it?" asks Lance.  
"Uh, hello? It's a floating cube! [Laughs] Oh, this guy. And watch! My name is Coran and I'm a gorgeous man." says Coran.  
"My name is Coran and I'm a gorgeous man."" The Cube repeats.  
"Why would a society full of literal tech wizards use spores to send a distress signal?" asks Keith.  
"Who cares? When do we get to see that city?" asks Pidge excitement.  
“we’re not going to a city,are we?” Asks Avi.  
"Actually, Pidge, the distress signal isn't coming from- the city. It's coming from the forest." says Allura, All of Pidge existent drains out of her.  
"Oh Why doesn't anyone ever send a distress signal from a cool place? I hate the outdoors. Nothing but sunburn and poison oak." says Pidge with an annoyed tone. The paladins head to their Lions and fly to Olkarion.  
“What do you like about Space?” Asks Avi suddenly.  
"I like it out here. It's quiet." says Keith.  
“I like looking at the quiet, I also drawn a lot of star maps, and other things,” Says Avi.  
“Your room is more of an organized mess then mine,” Says Pidge referring to the star maps,various anatomy books in alien languages along with other things. Suddenly, there was a sudden thunk.  
"What was that?” asks Hunk, again a Thunk.  
"Uh, are we being attacked?" asks Keith though he was unsure.  
"I don't know, but something's dragging my lion down to the surface." says Shiro and soon the rest are starting to be dragged down.  
"Yeah, something's pulling Blue down, too." says Lance.  
"Are those wooden mech-suits?" asks Hunk and the others look.  
"Are you kidding me? We got taken down by a bunch of tree people!" exclaims Lance. The paladins land on Olkarion and like Hunk said were met with wooden mech suits.  
"We come in peace!" exclaims Shiro as the paladins step out of their lions.  
"Could it be? Voltron?" asks an Olkari.  
"We found your distress signal!" yells Pidge.  
"Praise Lubos!" says the Olkari.  
Lubos! Lubos!" the rest of the Olkari shout. The Paladins introduce themselves the Olkari welcomed them, named Ryner was leading them to the forest.  
"When the Galra attacked, only a few of us escaped the cities. We were forced to flee into the forest." explains Ryner.  
"How long have you lived like this?" asks Shiro.  
"Many decafeebs. But, as you can see, our people are resilient. We never stopped evolving. Instead, we adapted our skills to the environment." says Ryner.  
"Coran was right, Ryner. You really are the most incredible engineers in the universe. To be able to switch from working with precision machinery to a bunch of sticks! " says Pidge excitedly.  
"Nature's designs are superior to any that we could devise." says Ryner.  
"No offense, but I'll take my computer over a tree any day." says Pidge.  
“Of course you would,” Says Avi.  
"You two can talk science later. Let's assemble Voltron and get rid of these Galra invaders." says Shiro bring back to the present.  
"It's not that simple, I'm afraid. The Galra have our leader, Lubos." explains Ryer, "If you attack, who knows what they'll do to him?" Ryner explains.  
"Then, we'll just have to rescue him." says Shiro. Avi closes her eyes and in her mind’s eye, she sees the city.  
"Work faster! Faster! For a bunch of slaves with magical, metalworking powers, they're taking an awfully long time to build my super weapon. Perhaps they need a little bit of- motivation. Show them their king!" Yells a Galra commander demand as the people work.  
"No No more! Please don't hurt me!"" Yells Lubos over the screen, the people work faster.  
“That's more like it." says the Commander with a sick satisfaction. Avigayil gasps as she opens her eyes, a sick feeling in her stomach.  
“Are you Okay?” asks Shiro over the mind link, worry coating his words for the soul of Voltron.  
“Not really, I have a bad feeling about this,” Replies Avi, a worried her expression on her face.  
“Are you alright?” Asks Ryner as she faces the Indigo paladin.  
“I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen,” Admits Avi.  
"Um Ryner, where are we?" asks Keith.  
"This is the armory." says Ryner. What looked so normal was the armory as a flower was converted to laser blaster.  
"Huh?" Hunk has a look of surprise on his face.  
"Cool!" Exclaims Lance excitedly. The then head to a tree where a large mecha forms.  
"Uh, can I get one of those?" asks Keith with a slight awed excited expression on his expression. Avi’s expression mirrored her cousin in excitement,  
"Of course. You can each have one. Now, the key to operating it is understanding that the nanocellulose responds to electrical impulses from the neural pathways connected through this." says Ryner as the Paladins are handed special headbands.  
"Do what now?" asks Lance confused.  
"Mm. Mm! Makes my tongue itchy." says Hunk as he licks the head band.  
“The don’t lick it,” Says Avi as she pulls away the headband away from his mouth.  
"That's your interface?" asks Pidge as the Paladins and Ryner step closer to the tree.  
"Of course, all commands need to come as binary coded messages." explains Ryner.  
"So, like this." says Pidge as she places her hand on the tree.  
"Yes! Excellent!" exclaims Ryner with a happy surprise.  
"I think mine is just a tree." says Lance as nothing happens for the boys, Avi place her hand on the tree and it is illuminated by her elemental and energy manipulation.  
“Wow…” Avi’s surprised at what she did.  
“You did well,” Says Ryner, Avi guessed Ryner had had experience with this.  
"You must have a deep connection with nature." says Ryner.  
"Not really. My allergies and pale skin don't mix with outdoor living." says Pidge.  
“I just happen to be of powerful blood,” Says Avi.  
"Pidge is our resident tech expert." Explains Shiro,” Avi is a mediator between Voltron and Gataeta.”  
"Well, that explains it. Like the Olkari, you understand that, at the deepest level, trees, metal, you, me, we're all made up of the same cosmic dust, all arranged by the laws of mathematics." says Ryner.  
"Does this mean I should start gardening?" ask Pidge with a sort of joking tone.  
"It means you're going to need to give your friends a ride. This way! To the edge of the forest! To save our king!" says Ryner, IN the back of Avi’s mind, she sees a Galra commander speaking.  
"Finally, the cube is ready for launch. Load the top Olkari engineers onto our ships and prepare for departure. After the cube destroys Olkarion, hopefully, Zarkon will welcome us back to the main fleet." says the commander. The Paladins along enter the mechs.  
"Their headquarters are impenetrable from the ground, but there is one way in, a small opening in the roof. It goes all the way down to an open courtyard." says Ryner as she explains the plan.  
"That's quite a drop.”says Keith.   
"But there you will have total access to the building. The hard part will be getting onto the roof undetected." says Ryner.  
"That won't be a problem." says Shiro.  
"Hey, hey, what's that? Is that part of the building?" asks Hunk.  
‘One step closer to Lubos’s betrayal,’ Thought Avi but kept the thought to herself.  
"My Lubos! It can't be!" exclaims Ryner.  
"Hey! That looks like the cube Coran gave me!" says Pidge.  
"I haven't seen one of those in many decafeebs. We used to play with them as children. But this. Only King Lubos could have designed one that size." says Ryner.  
"Why would he do that?" asks Keith.  
"They must have forced him to reveal his designs and reconstruct it as a weapon. From the looks of it, I'd say it's almost finished." says Ryner.  
"Okay, we need to act fast. Everyone, back to base. I have a plan. First, we'll need to get to the top of that tower. Since the Green Lion has stealth capabilities, Pidge, you're the drop ship. You'll take Keith, Hunk, Lance, and me to the roof, then drop back to a safe position. After the drop, we'll use a sensor to scan the building for any Olkari biorhythms." says Shiro and the Paladins enter the building. Sticking to the shadows the Paladins hide behind a wall, Shiro signals for them to go in.  
"Betrayal! She loves you!"" says a character on the TV.  
“Soup opera, so stereotypical,’ Says Avi through the mind link.  
“Let’s just stick to the mission,’ replies Shiro.  
“and then we learn that Lubos betrayed his people and we have to stop the cube,’ says Avi with a deadpan expression.  
“Please tell me you didn’t jinx it?’ asks Hunk with fear.  
“Yes I did jinx it,’ Replies Avi plainly.  
“AVI!’ Exclaim Pidge,Hunk and Lance.  
“Why is it a bad thing?’ Asks Keith.  
“Because I am usually right,’ says Avi.  
“Focus on the mission paladins,’ says Shiro in a annoyed tone, the Link is turned off. They enter the room and Shiro speaks up.  
"King Lubos?" he asks.  
“Yes? Who are you? The jesters I requested?"" asks Lubos.  
"Um, we're here to, like, rescue you?" says Lance though it sounded more like a question.  
"Hmm..."" Lubos looks at them scrutinizingly.  
"You could have just said, "No, thanks."" says Hunk.  
"Looks like someone came to rescue you, Lubos." says the Galra commander.  
“Knew it…” Hisses Avi.  
"You turned your back on your people to save your own skin?" Asks Shiro angrily.  
"I'm doing this for my people! They wanted to fight the Galra, but they are too powerful! The Galra could destroy us!" exclaims Lubos.  
"So, you helped enslave your people to build some super weapon?" says Lance accusingly.  
"Don't make me the bad guy! He forced me to do it!" Lubos says pointing to the Galra commander.  
“Easily swayed by fear, a pathetic king in my opinion,” Says Avi her eyes swirls of color.  
"Did he force-feed you, too?" Lance asks the servant.  
“Uh." Lubos says.  
"You're no king." says Keith, Lubos' servant throws him towards Keith, having him being taken forcefully as a hostage. Avi stands in front of Keith holding the guards at spear point.  
"Okay, we're walking out of here! Anyone tries to stop us and Lubos gets it!" exclaims Keith in a treating tone.  
"Whoa, K-Keith! That came out of nowhere!" says Lance and Shiro.  
"La-sai, what are you doing?" asks Lubos fearfully.  
"You betrayed our people. I can't live this lie anymore.””says La-sai in angered tone.  
"You don't want me to hurt your genius engineer, right?" asks Keith.  
"Oh, be my guest. His work is done. The cube is complete." says the Galra commander.  
"What? But-But I thought we had a deal!" Lubos says hysterically.  
“You don’t trust backstabbers, they only do things for their own personal gain,” Avi then turns to face the Olkari king, her eyes are now a complete white, a black slit runs the width of her eye, her markings glow and when she speaks her voice sounds angry, filled with calm and a certain haunting feeling, “”You are a traitor to your people, you are indeed, no king,” The air chilled, a dark atmosphere filled the room as energy hummed in the air.  
"Guards, put them all out of their misery." says the Galra commander. The guards started to move forward  
"Your ride is here!" yells Pidge from her lion.  
"Engage the cube! Take down the lion!" Exclaims the Galra commander. The paladins manage to get into their lion.  
"The cube is operational! We've got to get back to the other lions and form Voltron!" says Shiro and Voltron us formed.  
"On it!” says Pidge.  
"Lubos What's going on?" asks Ryner as the lions land.  
"While your countrymen starved, King Lubos was well taken care of by the Galra. He willingly helped them build that cube, willingly helped to enslave his own people." says Shiro as he shoves the Olkari king forward. The people in surprise.  
"I know you're devastated, but it's time to be strong and use your Olkari spirit to fight alongside Voltron and take back your planet!”says Shiro in a passionate tone.  
"Lubos, how could you?" asks Ryner in a betrayed tone.  
"I- I was only trying to-" Lubos tries to stutter out.  
"Enough! We must free our people!" Exclaims Ryner and the rest of the Olkari cheer.  
"All right, team, let's take that thing down! Form shield!" says Shiro and Voltron’s shield is formed.  
"Let's see how tough this magic cube is." says Keith and the laser was fired.  
"Did it just absorb our lasers?" asks Pidge from her position. All the Paladins watch as it happens.   
“What the heck,” says Avi.  
"We need to increase firepower! Hunk, use your blaster!" says Shiro.  
"I'm not sure this is a good idea." says Pidge.  
“I don’t even think it is a good idea,” Says Avi.  
“Avi…” Says Shiro.  
“I knew it would happen,” Says Avi. Hunk shoots at the cube.  
"Got it! Yeah, I think it's working!" says Hunk until the cube fires back.  
"It's giving back whatever we fire into it, like Coran's echo cube." observed Shiro.  
“So know you figure it out,” Says Avi, her voice accent heavy.  
"That's what I was trying to tell you guys! It's learning! Making its own versions of our weapons to use against us!" Exclaims Pidge angrily.  
"We can't just sit here. We've got to move!" Yells Lance.  
"How do we beat it?" asks Hunk as they dodge another attack.  
"Maybe, if we form our sword, we can cut through the surface and hack right into the center thinking point place?" asks Lance.  
"Can't be any worse than what's happening now." says Keith.  
"Let's do it. Form sword!" says Shiro and the sword cuts through the cube.  
"It's working!" says Pidge but the cubes are all actively shooting at them.  
"It's still operational! Re-engage!" Yells Shiro. Voltron attack the cubes and it seems they might beat it.  
"We did it! They're going down!" Exclaims Hunk happily, the cubes reactivate.  
"Uh-oh!" says Lance.  
"We've got to move! Move! We can't fight them like this! We need to split up! Back into lions!" Yells Shiro and Voltron splits.  
"Excellent. Voltron doesn't stand a chance against my weapon. Soon, I'll have both the cube and Voltron to present to Emperor Zarkon." says the Galra commander as he watches Voltron fight.  
Back with the paladins, They are fighting the cubes. Avi uses her lion’s mouth cannon and dodges the attack.  
"Let's see if I can freeze these guys! Oh, no! So cold, so cold! - Oh, oh. Thanks, Keith." says Lance after being hit with his own freeze ray.  
"You got it." says Keith.  
"Shiro, what are we going to do?" asks Hunk.  
"There doesn't seem to be any way to stop them, but we can't let this weapon get into Zarkon's hands! Pidge!" Yells Shiro as Pidge is struck down.  
"The Green Lion's in trouble!" exclaims Ryner.  
“Ryner, You and the Olkari will help Pidge, the rest of us will keep the cubes distracted for as long as we can,” Says Avi, The Indigo lion’s tail crackles with energy and Avi strikes like a serpent attacking its prey, but the Cube returns right back.  
“Pidge! Are you okay? " asks Hunk over the comms.  
“Pidge, can you hear me?" says Ryner.  
"Yeah. Wait. How am I hearing you?" asks Pidge, confusion written on her features.  
"That's not important right now. We need to get your lion back up and running. I think we can heal your lion's body, but you must bond with its spirit if it is to fly again." explains Ryner.  
"But I thought we bonded already." says Pidge.  
"Your bond must be stronger.” Replies Ryner.  
"Come on, girl. I need you." says Pidge to her lion. Pidge closes her eyes and focuses on the connection with her Lion. As if a wire connecting to a power source, Pidge felt a feeling of power running through her veins. As a light blob activated, Pidge knew what to do.  
"Remember what I said. You, the lion, the Olkari We are all made of the same essence." says Ryner.  
With the other paladins, they were battling the cubes.  
"Where are you, Pidge? We need you!" Shout Shiro over the radio. The green Lion flies onto the scene and attacks the cubes.  
"Pidge!" Shouts Keith in surprise.  
"Guys, hang on!" says Pidge.  
"Whoa, Pidge! What's going on? You're booking!" Shouts Hunk.  
"I'm not sure, but I feel more connected with my lion than ever! I know what I have to do!" Yells Pidge, The green lion circles around and a cannon appears on Green Lion’s back and vines appear.  
"Whoa! How'd you do that? That's right!" Shout Lance.  
"Circle up, everybody! Get some of this!" Exclaims Pidge cockily as she uses her vine cannon to destroy the cubes.  
“Cocky much,” Says Avi, a bright, proud smile appeared on her face, “Good job, Pidge,” Avi adds.  
"Vines Well, that is not the way I thought a giant cube of death would go down." says Hunk.  
"No!" Shouts the Galra commander with anger, as his cubes was destroyed.  
"Commander, we have to evacuate. The cube is down, and the Olkari have taken back the city." says A Galra soldier and they leave Olkari.  
Back with the Paladins they landed on Olkari and were greeted by the Olkari cheering at Voltron defeating the Cubes. Ryder steps forwards and clasp hands with Shiro.  
"I want to thank you all. You helped us get our home back. And, for that, we will never be able to repay you." ass Ryner.  
"Just promise me that when it's time to take the fight to Zarkon, we can count on the Olkari for help. “ says Shiro, a smile on his face.  
“Now and forever. And you, The spirit of the Olkari resides in you. The bond between you and your lion has grown stronger than ever." says Ryner turing to Pidge.  
"Without you, I would never have been able to unlock my lion's hidden power." says Pidge. With a new allies on their side, Voltron was now one step closer to defeat Zarkon and the Galra empire. The Paladins return to the Castle ship and join Allura, Coran and Shun on the Bridge.  
"Nice job, Pidge.” says Shiro.  
"You know, it's weird. I've always been a tech junkie. That's how I connected with the world. But, for the first time, I feel connected to everything. I guess it's like Ryner said. We're all made up of the same cosmic dust." says Pidge.  
“In more ways then one, you are right Pidge. In the end we are made of all the same things, the quintessence,” Says Shun, Shun then smiles a sly, knowing smile, “It is we who choose who we become,” Shun says in a critic tone.   
"So, that means we're all related. This ship, those stars, the Olkari. Even the Galra." says Keith, He stares at the stars.  
“I can definitely agree with that,” Says Avi.  
"Uh-oh. I think Keith just blew his own mind. What?" says Hunk to which he noticed the looks he was receiving.  
"Well, that was a productive trip. Look at all these cubes they gave me! Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man!" says Coran. He tosses the cubes into the air and they repeat what he said.  
"Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man! “  
"Ah, sounds pretty good." says Coran, “- Ah, sounds pretty good." The cubes repeat, Hunk squishes his lips together and pretends to make a fart sound, the cubes repeat it earning laughter from everyone beside Shiro.  
The paladins look outside the bridge window, and what they saw was not good.  
"Whoa!" says Hunk as the Glara cruiser drew nearer.  
"What's that..? Oh, no." says Coran.


	17. Eye of the storm

Chapter seventeen Eye of the storm  
"Zarkon! How did he find us?" asks Allura in surprise.  
"His commanders must have radioed him from Olkarion." says Keith.  
"We need to wormhole, now! Everyone to your stations. We've got to put some distance between us and Zarkon. This could be the fight of our lives." says Shiro and everyone heads to their stations.  
"That's sure a lot of fighters." says Keith.  
"Allura, can you evade these fighters? We can't have them following us through the wormhole." says Shiro.  
"I can try." says Allura.  
“It won’t work,” Says Avi as places her hands on her forehead.  
“And why is that?” Asks Allura.  
“Like I said before, somehow Zarkon is tracking us and we don’t know how, I do though, but I can’t tell you, Two paladins will think its them and they run away and return when we know the real reason,” Explains Avi.  
“Your powers are stupid,” Says Hunk.  
“I can’t help it, its to keep the world from going out of hand,” Says Avi, “only Shiro will know the answer when it comes.”  
"Keith, Lance, let's lay down some covering fire." says Shiro. holographic controls appear in the two paladins’ hands and both start to shoot the fighters.  
"Lance, incoming, 12 o'clock high!" yells Pidge.  
"Got it! Hey!" Yells Lance when Keith shoots the fighter.  
“Sorry! Gotta be quick!" Replies Keith. Lance manages to get a shot.  
"How's that for quick?" asks Lance and the two shooters clash.  
"You Knock it off, you two! Stay in your zones!" says Shiro.  
"Yeah, Keith!" says Lance.  
"Keep calling out those fighters, Pidge. Hunk, how are the defenses holding?" Shiro asks the two technical paladins.  
"I don't know. Ten percent? Fifteen maybe? Everything's a blur. I've been up too long. I have tired eyes!" Exclaims Hunk.  
"I know we just came off an intense battle, but we've got to stay focused, just until we jump." says Shiro.  
“And when is that? They're still too close! We need to gain more speed!" says Coran, blasts where heard, a small, sleek ship fires at the Galra fighters.  
“Need a hand,” Said Quarry. The Azearthian Prince hit two more fighters before landing the castleship.  
"I've got an idea! Hold on!" Yells Allura,She steers the castle ship towards a moon.  
"Allura, what are you doing?" Asks Pidge, fear evident in her voice.  
"I'm going to use this moon's gravity to gain speed and put some distance between us and Zarkon." says Allura, entering the gravity of the moon, she flings the castle ahead of the galra.  
"We're clear to wormhole!" Exclaims Coran, A wormhole is created and they disappear through it, appearing on the other side.  
"We got away from Zarkon, how come we're still on alert?" asks Lance as Quarry joins them.  
“Something is wrong,” Says both Avi and Quarry.  
"Coran, what's going on?" asks Keith, Coran brings a monster for the wormhole generator.  
"Oh, no! Teludav lens malfunction! We're about to exit this wormhole a lot sooner than we planned! " Exclaims Coran.  
“That’s not good,” Says Quarry. The ship lurches forward as they come out of the wormhole.  
"Whoa." says Keith.  
"Where are we? Looks like some sort of iceberg graveyard." says Lance.  
"Coran, what's the status?" asks Allura, she then starts to collapse.  
"Checking that now. We didn't make it to our exit point, but we're several galaxies from Zarkon's fleet. Allura! Allura! Oh, no, you look exhausted. You must rest. You've been exerting way too much energy. I'll go check on the main turbine and figure out what's going— Whoa!" Coran slips as he tries to save Allura from falling, Shun catches the Altean Princess and sits her down on the podium, Avi is quick to treat Allura’s exhaustion.  
“A few earth’s hours of sleep and you should be back to normal, along with eating and getting liquids to replenish you strength,” Says Avi, as she finishes her quick examination.  
"Are you all right?" Lance asks Coran, causing the others to face the Altean advisor.  
"I'm fine. Look, I tell you what, I've probably hit a slippery spot on the ground there. Someone please wipe that up there!" Exclaims Coran pointing to a spot of liquid that wasn’t there before.  
‘Strange,” thought Avi, she then faces Coran, “Coran, Are you sure you are alright?” She asks, her dark eyes holding a worried curiosity to them.  
“Of course I'm fine,” Says Coran.  
"You're sweating. You might have a case of the slipperies." says Allura as she leans forward.  
“Slipperies?” Asks Avi, raising a brow.  
"What? No! No, that's an old person virus, and I'm not old. I'm young. Well, young-ish." says Coran,a ball of sweat appearing in his hand to which he quickly shakes it, Avi notes the Coran is also shiny.  
"What are the slipperies?" Lance asks.  
"It's a common Altean virus that occurs later in life. It's not harmful and usually only lasts a couple of days, but it causes one's body to secrete extremely slick fluid." says Allura, the paladins all back away except for Avi,Shun and Quarry.  
“So, Hyperhidrosis,” Says Avi.  
“I don’t think it is that Avi,” Says Quarry facing his cousin. Avigayil rolls her eyes.  
“Hyperhidrosis, excessive sweating in Terran layman terms means you sweat a lot, not related to deadly diseases or anything bad,” Says Avi.  
"Ew!" says Pidge.  
“Avi,” Says Shun, Allura smiles at Avi going doctor.  
“I still think Altean Slipperies are similar to Hyperhidrosis,” Says Avi.  
"Yes, it is gross, so it's a good thing I don't have it!" says Coran.  
"Coran, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." says Allura. Coran turns around.  
"I'm not embarrassed because I don't have it! And, now, I'm actually going to leave because I've got to fix the main turbine! Quiznak!" Yells Coran, as he slips down the hall.  
“Check that, very hyperhidrosis with paschal fluid,” Says Avi.  
“Avi stop,” says Shun.  
"All right. Since Zarkon has no idea where we are, this is the perfect time to focus on our next step. Maybe we can find that secret group, the Blade of Marmora. Pidge, where are those coordinates? " Shiro asks Pidge.  
"Wait, hang on. I'm so tired, my brain's not working." says Pidge as she rubs her eyes. This causes Avi to asks the question.  
“are any of you tired?”   
"Yeah, neither is mine." adds Lance, Hunk,Pidge,Lance and Keith though a little stubborn along with Allura raised their hands.  
“I hate to break it to you Shiro, But with most of the crew tired, there is bound to be consequences,” Says Avi, The communication monitor turned in and Coran appeared.  
"Hello, all. I've checked the engines." says Coran.  
"That was fast." Lance points out.  
"Well, I slipped right down I mean, hurried down. Anyway, the good news is, the Galra fighter did minimal damage. I flushed the turbine and it's fine. The bad news is, the teludav, or wormholer, as you Earthlings call it, is in bad shape. Several scaultrite lens-stones of the magnifying beam generator are cracked. As you know, the magnifying beam generator uses a crystal to convert Altean energy into usable fuel. That supplies the power needed to wormhole. Well, anyway, I need to remove the cracked lenses and adjust their trajectory temporarily until we can replace them. I'll also need to divert power to make up for the lost energy. Anyway, it's going to take at least a quintant." says Coran.  
"All right. We'll hide the ship and get some rest while Coran comes up with a work-around. Tomorrow, we'll be sharper and refocused." says Shiro and the paladins split up to do their own things, Pidge went to her room,Hunk to the kitchen, Avi went with Quarry and Shun to the training deck to improve her abilities, Shiro was still on the bridge and Keith and Lance were unknowingly going to the pool at the same time.  
Lance was wearing blue swim trunks with white stealing a towel around his neck,enter the elevator, it started to close when a plan hand stopped the door from closing.  
"Huh? What the heck do you think you're doing?" Lance asks Keith, who is wearing red swim trunks with white detailing, a tow on his head.  
"Allura said there's a pool. I'm gonna go check it out. What do you think you're doing?" Keith replies with a question.  
"Same thing." says Lance. the elevator door closes and starts to move.  
"Look, you stay on one side of the pool and I'll stay on the other, and we'll be far, far away from each other. Very far away." says Keith, breaking the silence, the Elevator stops.  
"Hm?" hummed Lance.  
Meanwhile Pidge leaves her room and sees Hunk in the kitchen.  
"Uh I thought you were exhausted. Why are you making cookies?" Pidge asks the Yellow paladin.  
"Because baking clears my head, Pidge. Okay? I thought you were gonna help Coran with the wormholer." replies Hunk, the cookies looked suspiciously like Scaultrite lenses.  
"One mention of the slipperies and he got all sensitive and kicked me out. I hate not being able to read Altean. What is this stuff? Are you sure you're making food?" asks Pidge.  
"You're gonna try and tell me that these aren't cookies? Okay, I might have overcooked them. Wait, where you going? You don't want to wait for the next batch?" asks Hunk as Pidge leaves.  
Back with Keith and Lance, they managed to get out of the elevator, back to back, they were trying to climb and were failing.   
"It's right, then left. You're off.”says Keith, pushing up against Lance’s back.  
"You're off! And shoving too hard!" Exclaims Lance as he pushes Keith forward.  
"You're not shoving hard enough!" Keith retorts equalizing them back to the center, science engages.  
"I should be at the pool right now!" says Lance, his annoyance very evident.  
"Would you stop whining? Huh? Look!" says Keith as he looks up to see a vent, Both Keith and Lance climb to the vent, push it and go through. Falling down the vent shaft, they land in a room.  
"Huh? Huh? What the heck?!" Exclaims Lance, the pool instead of being on the floor was on the ceiling.  
"Stupid Altean pools." says Keith.  
Avi and Quarry were at the training deck, practicing her powers and abilities. Quarry uses his symbol magic to create bonds that wrapped around Avi, In turn, Avi used her illusion manipulation to stop Quarry from completing the symbols.  
“Good,” Replies Quarry, “You know what to do,” He then attacks Avi, she dodges and brings up a shield when Quarry attacks again. Bending the barrier forward, Avi manages to trap the Azearthian prince in a dome. Shun surprised Avi, But Avi’s instincts kicked in and she created a bubble around Shun, Trapping the morpher in the sphere. Maintaining them was starting to become harder for Avi as the lack of sleep and now reaching her limits was starting to affect both the shields. The Indigo paladin released her friends and promptly collapsed.  
“Avi, Are you okay?” Ask Shun,their dark eyes filled with worry. Avi was too tired to speak, so she used her telepathy.  
‘I think I may have reached my limit,I’m also really tired,” Says Avi.  
‘Has this happened before?” asks Quarry.  
‘Not like this,so no,” Replies Avi, she then adds, ‘I think, my body is recovering from the poison.”  
‘I have seen this happen before with the other guardians in the Land of Legends,” Avi inhales slowly then exhales,chills running down her back at Wipetail poison recovery, ‘When a guardian is recovering from using their power of destroying the Wipetail viper, there are…side effects, It is similar to withdrawal from drugs on earth,though not as emotionally taxing. The symptoms are,well some of them fatigue,heavy breathing,lethargy,shakiness,feeling cold and sweating,” Avi licks her lips.  
‘I think you powers might be rebounding to your soul,” Replies Quarry.  
‘I can see why you say that, Gateatan powers are connected to the soul, With the poison that was reeking havoc on my body, my powers didn’t have the chance to bond. My body also is taking quintessence to make up for the connection,” Replies Avi. She manages to sit up and she heads to the observatory,Shun and Quarry discussing things.  
Pidge enter a room, it lights up and starts.  
"Welcome to introductory Altean." says the computer.  
"Awesome! I'm finally gonna learn the Altean language!”Says Pidge excitedly.  
"Level, beginner. Safety, off." says the computer.  
"Safety? That's weird." says Pidge,but her attitude changes.  
"KlanmÃ¼irl." say the computer, a bear like creature appearing.  
"Klan-mural. Hm? Uh, what's that?" asks Pidge in slight confusion.  
"KlanmÃ¼irl." the computer says again.  
"Klan-mirl? KlanmÃeirl! KlanmÃeirl! Huh?" Pidge says until she was attacked by the holograph.  
"Kazrlgi Squikqwl." says the computer.  
"Oh, quiznak." says Pidge, realizing how bad of an idea this was.  
Meanwhile,Shiro was on the bridge looking for the location of the Blade of Marmara base. After failing to find it again,he hears the doors open and closes.  
"What are you doing here? You should be resting." says Shiro as he turns to face Allura.  
"I cannot sleep. Zarkon is out there. He's searching for us." Allura replies, she starts to pull up a screen, but Shiro stops her.  
"I know how you feel, but you have to step away for a while. It's what's best for everyone." says Shiro. Alarms go off.  
"We are several galaxies away. How could they find us so soon?" Asks Allura, Galra ships coming their way.  
"Oh, no! My good batch! Huh?" Exclaims Hunk when he hears the alarm.  
"Particle barrier! Up! Coran, are you there?" Asks Allura as she contacts Coran.  
"I'm here! Over here! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Coran slips around.  
"Zarkon is back! What's our status?" Asks Allura.  
"Wormholing will be a problem. The lenses haven't been readjusted! I don't know if the teludav will generate enough power." says Coran.  
"Do everything you can!" exclaims Allura.  
"They found us again? How is that possible? Is that possible? That doesn't seem possible!" asks Lance. Keith and Lance enter the bridge still in their swim trunks.  
"Right now, we must figure out a way to get out of here." says Allura as flies the castleship.  
"Or we can stay and fight. Now's our chance. Form Voltron. Enough running!" exclaims Keith.  
"It's too dangerous!” Exclaims Allura.  
“Allura's right. We can't take on Zarkon and his entire fleet. Remember what happened at Zarkon's command center. We wouldn't have escaped if the Blade of Marmora hadn't shut down the shield." says Shiro  
"The turbine's up. Still working on the worm Uh, guys, I think I'm realizing now that I do, in fact, have a case of the slipperies." says Coran, all the paladins stare at Coran with looks that said “why?”  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Pidge. I may need your help, after all." says Coran in a sheepish tone.  
"I'm coming down." says Pidge as she runs down to the generator room.  
"Let's clear a path." says Shiro, the alien drone controls appear in Keith and Lance’s hands once more.  
"Lance, there's a fighter advancing on your nine!" Yells Keith as he shoots at the Galra fighter.  
"Thanks for the heads-up! And you've got one going for the lower barrier." says Lance and he shoots at the Galra drone.  
"Good eye!" Yells Keith.  
Pidge enters the generator room.  
"What can I do? Help me divert power." Coran and Pidge work.  
"Slide me to that monitor! Wipe my sweat! Okay, buddy, you're mine.”says Coran as he does these things with Pidge’s help. Power is diverted, the holographic controls disappear.  
"What's going on? I lost control of my defense drone!" says Lance.  
"I got you covered! Uh, I don't got you. Oh, there must be a system failure." says Keith as his drone disappears.  
"Nope, that was us! We're diverting power from non-essential systems to get the wormhole generator working." says Pidge over the comm system.  
"Shooting bad guys is pretty essential!" Exclaims Lance.  
"We lost secondary controls! Thermal regulator's offline! Oh, no, there goes the particle barrier! " exclaims Hunk.  
“Don’t worry about that, Quarry and I got this!” Yells Avi as he hands a deep silvery forest green, a shield appears, surrounding the castle.  
“Thanks Avs,” Says Hunk.  
"Okay, try it! We should be able to make one very small jump I hope." says Coran.  
"Is it gonna hold?" asks Pidge.  
"I guess we're about to find out." says Coran as a wormhole opens.  
"The wormhole's open!" Exclaims Shiro.  
"Oh, no! The lenses are breaking down even more! We'll be out of the wormhole even sooner this time!" Exclaims Coran. The castle exits the wormhole.  
"Zarkon keeps finding us. It's like... he knows how to track us down. Maybe he planted some kind of tracking device." says Shiro.  
"Well, it is nothing on the ship. The Castle would have detected any tracking devices." says Allura.  
“It might not be an actual, physical tracking device,” Says Quarry, as he,Avi and Shun enter the control room.  
“Agreed, Zarkon must be using something that is on the castle that won’t be detected,”Adds Avi.  
"Until we figure out exactly how he's doing it, we should assume that he could show up at any minute. So, stay alert." says Shiro. Hunk was snoring, when he was startled awake, the others looked at him.  
"Oh, man! Oh, what's going on? What are you guys doing? What are you looking at?" asks Hunk in confusion tiredness obvious to all.  
"You woke yourself up snoring." says Keith simply.  
"My bad." Hunk says sheepishly. The other paladins leave, properly to head to bed. Shiro turns on the comms again.  
"Coran, what's our status? Any good news?" asks Shiro.  
"Actually, there is a bit of good news. I'm finally getting used to these slipperies. My mucus glands are working at an incredible rate!" Exclaims Coran in excitement, Shiro is far from amused or relieved.  
"Any good news about the teludav?" asks Shiro more specifically.  
"I'm afraid not. The last jump overloaded the lens-stones. Now, even more of them are broken. I'm going to try some readjustments to change the beam trajectory. Until then, wormholing away will be impossible." says Coran.  
“Hey, there's a giant metallic storm ahead of us. I think we can hide in the eye of the storm. It should give off enough interference so we can't be tracked." says Pidge pointing it out.  
"It's worth a shot." say Shiro.  
"Brilliant, Pidge. We're essentially invisible to any radar, radio waves, universal scans, or any other known technology." says Allura, until she sees the command ship of Zarkon.  
"No...." Allura trails off.  
Zarkon sat on his throne in Galra central command, waiting.  
"Send in the fighters, flush them out. When they are within range, I will take control of the Black Lion." says Zarkon.  
back with Voltron, All the paladins were gathered, wearing their paladin armor.  
"Okay, I don't know how he found us, but it definitely wasn't with normal instruments. " says Pidge.  
"It's me. It's been me all along. That's how they found us on planet Arus." Allura says, guilt evident in her tone.  
“Maybe, it wasn’t,” says Quarry.  
"It doesn't matter, Princess. We're in this together. We're gonna get out together." says Shiro, the rest of the paladins nod.  
"Uh, how? We're trapped." Keith points out.  
"We need to form Voltron and go through the storm." says Shiro.  
"The storm? What are you, nuts?" asks Lance.  
"Yeah! What do you mean? Yeah, why would we do that?" asks Hunk.  
"It's risky, I know, but it's our only chance. We have to go through the storm, then lure Zarkon's ship away, giving Allura some time to get into open space." explains Shiro.  
"Then, what?" asks Allura.  
"Then, we wormhole away. Coran, remember how you said getting this Castle to wormhole is impossible? Well, I need you to do the impossible." says Shiro as he faces the advisor. Coran nods and the team heads to their lions.  
"Form Voltron! Team, let's draw those fighters out! I think it's working! They're following us! How's it coming, Coran?" asks Shiro after Voltron is formed.  
"In order for this to work, each remaining lens-stone will need to take the equivalent of five beams! There's no way it can hold that kind of power! The whole thing will explode!" Exclaims Coran. Avi uses astral projection to what Zarkon has in store.  
"We've lost them in the storm!" Exclaims Hagger angrily.  
"They won't be in there long." replies Zarkon. Avi notices the druid, her arms were crossed, lifting one finger and placing it back down.  
“This… I have a bad feeling about,” Says Avi.  
"They can't follow us in this storm! It's tearing them apart! The debris! It's gonna tear us apart if we don't do something! Pidge, we're gonna need that shield!" Orders Shiro.  
"On it!" Exclaims Pidge as she activates the shield.  
"And, Keith, the sword!" Shiro orders Keith.  
"Yes, sir!" Replies Keith.  
"Legs, I need everything you got!" says Shiro.  
"Roger! Engaging lower thrusters!" Exclaims Hunk.  
"I'm right there with ya!" says Lance.  
“Avi, I need you to give Voltron a bust,” Says Shiro.  
“You got it,” Says Avi, her eyes a goldfish silver.  
"Get me closer to the Black Lion." says Zarkon.  
"Sire, we have the Princess trapped. We can finish her now!" Yells Hagger.  
"The Black Lion is all that matters!" says Zarkon.  
"Coran, here we go!" Yells Allura as she pilots the castle.   
Meanwhile, Voltron was avoiding and destroying the debris in the storm.  
"It worked!" yells Keith happily.  
"They escaped! What's going on?" asks Hunk, warning bells going off in Avi’s mind.  
"My lion! Zarkon, Zarkon's taking control of the Black Lion again!" Yells Shiro, Voltron starts to split, Avi uses her psionics to keep Voltron together but even she knew she couldn’t keep Voltron together ,but Avi uses her telepathy to force the Black Lion to Shiro’s control.  
"Fall back!" Yells Keith and the Lions fly back.   
"Paladins, now's your chance! Get out of there!" Yells Allura.  
“I don’t think that would be a bad idea.  
"I forgot how intense Zarkon's connection to the Black Lion is. We have to keep our distance, or risk losing Voltron. Let's disband and get back to the Castle." says Shiro and the Lions head to the castle after they have disbanded.  
"Attack that Castle with everything we've got! Capture Voltron!" Orders Zarkon.  
The paladins are now on the bridge.  
"Why haven't we wormholed yet?" asks Keith.  
"Because we can't! We're missing several scaultrite lens-stones! They've shattered! Gone! Don't exist! Sloven-day-ho! That's Altean for "gone."" Explains Coran.  
"Wait, did you say "scaultrite"? I've seen that somewhere before. I think Hunk was making some terrible cookies from that stuff!" Exclaims Pidge. The Paladins head down to the generator room, Hunk’s cookies in tow. Coran picks one of the cookies.  
"Unbelievable! These cookies do have trace elements of scaultrite." says Coran as he studies the one he is holding.  
"Could they work?" asks Shiro.  
"They might be able to hold for one jump, but we'd still need several people actually physically holding them. And, if the trajectories were calculated just so." Replies Coran, the Paladins all exchange nervous glances. Coran places the paladins in specific positions holding the scaultrite cookies.  
"It just warms my heart that people are enjoying my cookies." says Hunk.  
“We’re not exactly enjoying them Hunk,” says Avi, as she holds a cookie on her outstretched foot.  
"Okay, there. Now, nobody move if you want to live." says Coran.  
"I think I moved! I think I moved!" Yells Lance in a panicking tone.  
"Well, then move back to where you think you were!" Exclaims Coran.  
"Okay, now, I'm going to monitor the beam from out there." says Coran.  
"Wait, Coran! How dangerous is this?" asks Hunk in a worried tone.  
"Honestly, this is the most dangerous thing I've ever seen, or heard of, but since we're probably going to die anyway, what the heck, let's give it a shot! Good luck, gentlemen and gentle ladies. It's been a pleasure. Don't touch the lasers! Uh They're in position!" says Coran.  
"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Yells Lance.  
“We’re not going to die!” Exclaims Avi.  
"Hold tight, Lance! Hm?" Pidge appears confused when nothing happens.  
"It's not working!" Yells Coran.  
"Coran, what's happening? Zarkon's right on top of us!" says Allura over the comm system.  
"The stones aren't reflecting properly! I need something to shine them up! Oh Wait a second. I think I've got it. Hit the wormhole in ten ticks!" says Coran as he slips to each of the paladins.  
"Ten." says Allura.  
"What's happening?" asks Hunk after Coran has shined his stones.  
"Nine." counted Allura.  
"No one move! I've got to shine these stones! Good thing I've got a case of the slipperies!" Yells Coran as he shines Shiro’s,Lance’s,Keith’s,Avi’s, and Pidge’s stones along with his own.  
"Six,five,four,three ,two." Allura continues to sound.  
"Huh?" asks Lance confused. The teldev activates and they travel somewhere,hopefully far away.  
"One! Great work, team! We made it! Huh?" says Allura as she enters the generator room, the sight that greets,Allura,Quarry and Shun, is the paladins covered in scorch marks. Lance falls from his position on the ceiling, Avi collapses to her knees, her hands looked as if they have been burned.  
“Can we not do that again anytime soon?” Asks Avi pitifully.  
“I think we’re safe for now,” Replies Allura.  
Back at Galra central command, Zarkon is far from happy.  
"We were close, sire, but it appears they were able to make a full jump." says Hagger.  
"There is no place in this universe beyond my vision's reach. Time is on my side. Set a course for Voltron." says Zarkon and they set off after the castle of the lions, The druid apprentice, Malera, is watching Voltron through her Astral projection,She watches as her sister, Avi, bandages her hands.  
“you did good, Little Sister,” Mal says in a tone of a whisper, glad at least her sister was safe.


	18. Taujeer's Ark

Chapter eighteen Taujeer’s Ark  
Avi decided to get some much needed rest, but her short rest is far from peaceful. Avi is on a planet that appears to be covered by…she wasn’t too sure.  
"Stay back. You have already taken all our supplies and resources. My people are loaded on that ark, ready to leave our beloved home before it dissolves completely. Don't take our only means of escape." says a creature desperately that looked a grub.  
"You still have one engine left, Baujal. Not to mention a very viable collection of parts. If your people are strong enough to survive, they will. That is the Galra way." says a Galra commander that looked like a alien Napoleon.  
"Morvok!" screamed the leader of Taujeer. Avi wakes up, her breathing coming shallow before evening to normal.  
"There's no point in debating this further. Zarkon is clearly tracking us through me." says Allura, leaning on a ledge of a balcony.  
"Aww, space baloney." says Lance.  
"That's not possible." says Pidge.  
"Why would that be so hard to believe? Zarkon's forces showed up on Arus only after I awoke." says Allura.  
“It could be something else,” Says Quarry.  
"She's got a point. I would absolutely travel across the galaxy to find you." says Lance.  
"It's not you, Princess Allura. It's me." says Keith, the others looked at Keith,"Because? I just think Zarkon must've imprinted on me during our fight or something."  
"Look, the fact is, we don't know how Zarkon is tracking us. It could be through the Black Lion. Every time Zarkon gets close to it, Shiro has to fight him for control." says Pidge.  
“It could be anyone, Heck It could even be me, the Druids know how powerful I am and Zarkon can trust that they will find me,” Says Avi.  
"That's only when Zarkon is nearby. No Paladin has ever been able to connect with a lion over a vast distance." says Coran.  
“But if it is possible,” Says Avi. Silence hangs in the room as if Avi’s comment had become unpleasant.  
"So what are we going to do?" Hunk asked, breaking the silence.  
"Look, it doesn't matter how he's tracking us because we're gonna take the fight to the Galra soon enough. They've been chasing us from galaxy to galaxy. The last thing they expect is for us to come after them." says Shiro.  
"The hunter becomes the hunted, hmm? Awesome! That's the tagline from like six of my favorite movies." says Lance.  
"As it happens, I took our list of recent Galra attacks and analyzed it for both commonalities and anomalies among the attack sites. I was hoping to create an algorithm that would, within a statistically acceptable margin of error, provide a list of target-rich Galra environments color-coded, of course, because what are we, animals?" Says Pidge, earning a short breathy laugh from Avi.  
"Cool! What is it again?" asks Lance.  
"It's a Galra finder?” asks Hunk.  
Well, "finder" suggests that it locates the Galra, whereas it would be more accurate to say that my model predicts their likeliest…” Says Pidge, everyone, minus Avi,Quarry,and Shun, looked confused. “Fine,It's a Galra finder." says Pidge a little annoyed.  
“So, it's more of a predictor,” Says Shun.  
“Something like that,” Says Pidge.  
"So, where are the Galra?" asks Lance.  
"The nearest ones are right here. A planet called Taujeer." says Pidge.  
“That’s the planet I saw in my dream or astral projection,” Says Avi.  
“Really?” Asks Coran.  
“Yes, The Galra have destroyed this kind of ark, the people of Taujeer built, He mentioned something like survival to the fittest,” Says Avi.  
"Then that's where we're headed. Everyone should get some sleep. Tomorrow, we'll find that Galra fleet and take it out." says Shiro.  
Everyone starts to leave, but keith seems to be staring into space.  
"Is everything okay?" asks Shiro, Keith looks up to the person who he had called his friends.  
"Yeah. Why? " Keith asks back.  
"You just seem a bit anxious." Shiro points out.  
"I'm fine. Just tired. Like you said, I should get some sleep. Huh? What's the matter, Red? It's me." says Keith as he travels up the elevator, Red Lion's normally yellow eyes glow gold now are purple, Keith instead of wearing paladin armor, wears Galra sentry armor, holding his knife.  
"I can find you anywhere." says Zarkon appearing in the Knife. Keith wakes up, panting heavily, He gets out of bed and packs the things he has, and changes into his paladin armor.   
Little did he know that someone was following him.  
"Huh? Princess, what are you doing here?" asks Keith, but instead of Allura,Avi emerged from the shadows, her dark eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, her brown wings tucked against her back, the streaks of color apparent.  
"Oh. I might ask you the same thing. Nothing. Just walking. Late at night. Near the pods,In full Paladin armor, with a bag of your belongings? " Says Avi, a noncommittal shrug happening, “But what are you doing?” Avi asks a mix of curiosity and knowing dancing in her golden brown gaze.  
"I have to know if Zarkon is tracking me. This is the only way. Don't try to stop me." says Keith. Avi nods in understanding, she then joins Keith.  
"I'm not going to stop you. I'm going to join you." says Avi. Both Keith and Avi enter the pod and leave.  
The next day the rest of the paladins, the Alteans, Quarry and Shun woke up.  
"We should be entering Taujeer's orbit soon." says Coran  
"Raise the particle barrier. Scan for Galra. Where are Keith and Avi?” Asks Shiro as he notices the two paladins missing.  
"It appears that one of the pods launched in the middle of the night." says Coran as he looks through the logs.  
"Wait a minute, Keith and Avi? In the middle of the night? You don't think they're sittin' in a tree?" asks Lance.  
“Something is definitely going on,” Says Quarry.  
"Contact the pod." says Shiro.  
“Yes! Contact that pod!" says Quarry.  
“Hey, why are you riled up?” asks Lance, Knowing the Azearthian prince as he did, and Judging from Pidge’s reaction, something was afoot.  
“Avigayil, Keith, where are you?" asks Coran as he activates the comms.  
“Far from the castle, something is going on and we need to figure it out,” Says Avi.  
"What? Why?" asks Shiro.  
“Keith thinks the Zarkon is tracking Voltron through him, I know it’s a possibility for the druids to find me, Shiro you have to figure this out, Remember, you are the only one who can figure this out,” Says Avi.  
"They're isolating the variable. Well, isolating two variables." says Pidge.  
"In English, please?" Lance pleads.  
"In order to test a hypothesis-" Pidge starts to ramble but Lance stops her.  
"I said English." says Lance.  
"Never mind!" Exclaims Pidge angrily.  
"Pidge is right. If Zarkon finds you with me and Keith missing, then we will know for sure,” says Avi.  
"Splitting up the group makes us far more vulnerable. Come back to the Castle immediately." Demands Shiro.  
"I'm sorry, Shiro but you have to trust,“says Avi.  
"If Zarkon does find us, I can pilot us to safety. We're in wide-open space with plenty of room to maneuver. Plus, we'd be able to outrun him. Pidge added that booster rocket." says Keith.  
"That thing's still on there?" Asks Coran.  
"We need both of you back here now! What's goin' on? " Shiro asks.  
"We're in some sort of debris field." says Hunk as the castle continues to shake.  
“But from what?” Asks Quarry, his Golden amber gaze seeming to glow in the white light of the castle.  
"I believe it's coming from Taujeer. Correction: I think it is Taujeer! " says Coran as he brings up the planet on the monster.   
"Coran, what's going on-" asks Allura asks Coran as the castle starts to shake.  
"Some kind of radiation from the planet is interfering with communications!" Exclaims Coran.  
“-…Going on?” Asks Avi over the sputtering comms.  
"Move the Castle away from the planet and reestablish the link. Everyone else, get to your lions." says Shiro. The remaining Paladins head to their lions in Paladin armor and fly down to Taujeer, upon landing, A Taujeerian greets them.  
"Something's approaching!" says the leader.  
"I don't see any Galra." says Hunk.  
"Looks like that fancy Galra finder doesn't work. Nice try, Pidge." says Lance as they exit their lions.  
"Thank goodness you're here! I am Baujal, the leader of the Taujeerians. The Galra just destroyed our ship's engines and left." says Baujal.  
"So the Galra were here. Lance." says Pidge, smugness in her tone.  
"Mmm." Lance hums.  
"They've taken everything. We must get everyone off the planet before it dissolves completely! Please, help us!" Exclaims a Taujeerian.  
"How long do we have? " asks Shiro.  
"Not long." replies Hunk.  
"How did this happen?” Asks Shiro. “  
We've known for years that our planet would eventually lose its outer layer." replies Baujal.  
"Like a snake shedding its skin?" asks Lance.  
"Yeah, yeah, that doesn't sound so bad. Beneath that old skin is a new, healthy layer, right?" asks Hunk.  
"Nope. No, I I think the next layer is acid." says Pidge as she points out the glowing green.  
"The plan was to evacuate the population to our nearest moon, where we have built a colony to wait out the shedding process. So we relocated to higher ground and constructed that ark." says Baujal, pointing to a broken down ship.  
"What happened?" asks Lance as the paladins face the leader again.  
"The Galra attacked, led by a vile commander named Morvok. He robbed us of vital resources and left us with only one operational engine, stranding us here." explains the Taujeerian.  
"You're not stranded anymore. We will save your people." says Shiro, trying to sound brave.  
"I believe you, for I have heard many legends of the valor of Voltron. Five brave Paladins dedicated to this Wait, wait. I count only four of you. Are you not Voltron?" asks the leader.  
"Uh almost?" says Lance, though it sounded more like a question.  
"Where is the fifth and fourth Paladins?” asks Another Taujeerian.  
“they’re not here, but we can still help you." replies Shiro.  
"I would feel more comfortable with all six Paladins." says the leader in a almost dejected tone.  
"Duly noted. Pidge, Hunk, take a look at the ark and see what we're dealing with." Shiro tells the two tech paladins.  
"Piece of cake. We'll get it flying in no time. Would you settle for upright?" asks Hunk as he and Pidge got to work.  
Meanwhile, Keith had been piloting the pod for what seemed like hours, when he spoke.  
"We've been here for hours. Still no sign of Zarkon." Observed Keith.  
Avi nodded, agreement evident in her body, “Agreed,” She said, “To know that we are not the ones Zarkon is after means that things are happening…as they should,” Says Avi hesitant and deflated from her words. Silence settles before Keith spoke again.  
“Well, sure, they're bad. No doubt about that. But at the same time, couldn't at least a few of them be fighting for good? Just look at Ulaz. He sacrificed himself to save us." says Keith.  
“Agreed, He gave us a chance that we need,” Says Avi, “A chance we need to stop Zarkon and get past old daisies that…that all are the same,” Says Avi, her voice holding a tone of something hopeful that Keith recognized.  
"It means something to me. It means some of them are actually willing to help. And we could use all the help we can get!" says Keith as he faces his fellow paladin.  
“I know Allura will not want to trust them, but we have to trust and know our hearts,” Says Avi.  
Keith started at the Indigo paladin, there was a certain weakness that wasn’t there before, as if Avi’s walls were falling.  
Avi sighs, “I know what’s it like to be lumped with other people,” Says Avi as she sighs again, “I’m a mix Arab and Israeli german heritage, Muslim and Jew. People called me names and slurs all the time, told me to go home, just because of my beliefs, I lashed out which got me detention. I felt alone and afraid, honestly, I didn’t know what to do,” Avi laughs a breathy laugh that is humored, but empty and lifeless almost indifferent,uncaring. “People focus on the fact that I am the equivalent of a god, But in reality, I am a nobody that fate runs its course with, a tool of fate, Sometimes I wish I could show people who I really am,” Says Avi. Keith without thinking, hugs Avi,causing her to face him.  
“And you will,” Says Keith.  
Meanwhile in Galra central command,Zarkon sat on his throne,  
"I have located them. Get me Morvok. :Commander Morvok." says Zarkon as he greeted Morvok with a hint of irritation.  
"Aaah! Lord Zarkon! I am sending you coordinates near your current location.” Says Marvok, a little to happily.  
“Voltron is there. Find it and bring it to me." says Zarkon.  
"Voltron, sire?" asks Marvok,confusion evident in his features.  
"Indeed. Have you received the coordinates?" asks Zarkon in a commanding tone.  
"If I may, I was able to acquire many resources, all to glorify your mighty reign, may it last a thousand centuries." says Marvok.  
"Your bootlicking does not impress me, Morvok." says Zarkon in a even tone.  
"I merely meant that I could be of even more use if I were to bring you these resources instead of-" Marvok tries to explain but Zarkon stops him.  
“Are you refusing my order?" asks Zarkon is a treating tone.  
"Of course not! I will not fail you, Lord Zarkon." says Marvok in a hasty tone.  
"See that you don't. Vrepit sa." says Zarkon coolly.  
"Vrepit sa." salutes Marvok and the conversation ends.  
Back with the rest of the paladins, things were starting to become more difficult.  
"Assuming we can get it back up, the repairs will still take time." says Pidge.  
"Which would appear to be the one thing we don't have." says Lance.  
"We need to slow down the shedding." says Shiro. The paladins had just reentered their lions.  
"How do you stop a planet that's coming apart at the seams?" asks Pidge.  
"By sewing it back together!" Exclaims Hunk.  
"What do you mean?" Shiro asks the yellow Paladin.  
"That new Green Lion weapon causes vegetation to grow, right? Well, I was thinking that if you aim it at the cracks in the planet the vines could act like stitches." Hunk explains.  
"But won't the stitches get dissolved by the acid?" Shiro asks.  
"The stitches might hold longer if they're frozen." says Pidge.  
"It's a plan. Hunk, you and I will take our lions and get this ark upright while Pidge and Lance buy us some time." says Shiro.  
The paladins quickly get to work.  
"My side's clear, Shiro." says Hunk over the comms.  
"Almost done." Replies Shiro as did what he needed to do. As Pidge finished sewing and Lance puts ice on the vines.  
"Yes! It worked!" Exclaims Pidge happily.  
"It won't hold forever. Keep going! Come on! Give it all you got. That's it! We're almost there. Thanks, guys." says Shiro as it seemed like many things were happening.  
"You got it." says Lance.  
"Anytime." adds Pidge.  
"All right, Hunk, time to work on those engines." says Shiro. Shiro and hunk got to work with the engine, time seeming to be on their side.  
Back with Keith and Avi, silence had fallen until Avi speaks.  
“Without us, Voltron can’t be formed,” Says Avi.  
“You are right,” Says Keith as he starts to pilot.  
back with the paladins, things were going great, but little did they know, something bad was about to happen.  
"Well, it ain't pretty, but it should get you airborne Just in time." says Hunk with relief. The sound of cracking is heard, leaving everyone on edge, but was it cracking,  
"What was that?" asks Pidge.  
"The Galra. They're back." says Shiro as the Galra ship came into view.  
"Hunk! Take the Yellow Lion and hold up the ark. If it falls into the acid, the Taujeerians are doomed." says Shiro.  
"Not to mention the guy beneath them. Which would be me, in this particular scenario." says Hunk.  
"Lance, Pidge, we've got to draw the cruiser's fire. Coran, we need you here now. Attack the Galra cruiser! " Orders Shiro, the three paladins attack the Galra cruiser and Hunk place his lion underneath the ark.  
"I'm on my way! Keith, Avi, are you there?" asks Shiro over the comms.  
"We're here, Coran. What is it?”asks Avi over the comms.  
"Zarkon is definitely not tracking us through either of you." says Coran.  
"He's not?" asks Keith in surprise. Avi smiles a smile of victory.  
“And how did you figure it out?” Asks Avi.  
"Because you're out there, and a Galra fleet just showed up here! We need you now! " Eclaims Coran.  
"We'll be there in two doboshes." says Avi.  
"Even faster than that." Replies Keith.  
"What is that?" asks Avi as she notices a button that seemed to be from her cousin.  
"It's the booster fuel Pidge added to this pod." Replies Keith.  
“Of course it is,” Replies Avi, Keith hits the button, something happens, "Aaah!" Screams Avi as the pod explode.  
"Aah! Avi! Grab my hand! Avigayil, are you okay?" asks Keith with worry as he grabbed Avi’s deft hand.  
“I’m fine, Is your radio still working?" asks Avi.  
"Let's find out. Coran, can you hear me? " asks Keith.  
Back with Marvok, he approached Taujeer.  
"This is going far better than I anticipated. We could actually capture Voltron! I could get transferred back to the hub. And they said I wasn't good enough to be in the hub. Maybe Zarkon will invite me to sit in his box at the gladiator matches! The ultimate honor!" Exclaims Marvok in a kitty tone.  
"Sir! Three Voltron Lions incoming!" Yells a Galra soldier.  
"Fire on them with our full arsenal! Keep firing!" Orders Marvok in a yelling voice.  
"Sir, the lions are moving too fast for us to hit.”says another Galra soldier as the ship starts to shake.  
"Well, let's make them stay in one place! Train the ion cannon on the ark. Sink the entire thing into the acid!" Shrieks Marvok.  
Back with the Paladins on Taujeer, they are fighting the Galra when Shiro notices the Ion cannon was glowing.  
"They're aiming the ion cannon at the ark! Lance! Pidge! Attack the ship with your jaw blades!” Orders Shiro as he attacks the ship.  
"We'll never get there at this rate." says Keith.  
"This was a bad idea. Shiro was right.”says Avi, she grips Keith’s arm tight and in tightened voice, full of fear and utter terror.  
“Keith, I’m scared,” Said Avi in whimper. Keith realized that Avi was indeed terrified.  
Back with the Paladin on Taujeer, Hunk was having a hard time holding top the ark.  
"Rocks! Big, big rocks!" Exclaims Hunk as rocks are hurled at him.  
"We got you, buddy." says Lance as he and Pidge protect Hunk from getting hit.  
"What happened? " asks Marvok after the Black Lion’s attack.  
"The Black Lion attacked the cannon. He's disabled our projectile guidance system. We won't be able to aim the cannon until it's fixed." replies a Galra soldier.  
"Fix it! Full attack! Fire with everything we've got!" Exclaims Marvok in a shrieking voice.  
"Way to go, Coran! Hunk, what's your status?" asks Shiro after Coran manages to shoot the castle with Allura’s help.  
"Mostly just trying not to fall into a bubbling pot of acid." says Hunk as he struggles.  
"Divert all shields to the main hull! Focus full firepower on their ship!" Shrieks Marvok.  
"We're being overwhelmed!" Exclaims Lance as he dodges another laser.  
"We need Voltron!" Exclaims Pidge as the battle seem to become harder.  
"Oh, if only there were another who could pilot the Red Lion.” Says Coran dramatically, till he gets an idea, changing into a out of all white with a cave, he headed down to the Red Lion hanger and dramatically says.  
“Finally, Alfor. I will walk in your footsteps! Oh, Red Lion, I am unworthy to be your Paladin, but since you have chosen to bestow this honor upon me, Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, I humbly accept." Coran bows deeply to the lion of Fire. The Red Lion along with the Indigo Lion come alive before they take off.  
"Oh, yes! Right. Okay. Just a quick lap. Uh, okay, guys? So, yeah the Red Lion ran away along with the Indigo Lion,” Says Coran over the comms.  
"I can't hold it any longer! Hunk, you have to! If you let go, the Taujeerians will die! Oh, whoa! Armor claws! Guys, I can keep this thing from falling any farther but I need your help to get it back up." Says Hunk, when the Claws appear he manages to get more traction.  
"We're on our way!" Exclaims Shiro.  
Back with Keith and Avi who were floating in outer space, Avi notices two Lions.  
"Keith, look!" She points out, The Indigo and Red Lions nature their respective Paladins in their jaws  
"Huh?" Keith seemed confused.  
“Our Lions found us,” Says Avi and both fly to Taujeer.  
"Sir, the ion cannon's guidance system is back online. And the lions appear to have gathered beneath the ark." A galra soldier points out.  
"Perfect! The lions will go down with it. Fire when ready! All right!" Says Marvok.  
"Good to have you back, Keith,Avi.” says Shiro as the two Lions attack the Galra cruiser.  
"Good to be back." replies Keith.  
"Is Avi with you?" asks Lance.  
“What do you think?” Asks Avi, a smirk appearing on her face.  
"Like "with you" with you, or Uh, Keith? Little help?” Asks Lance   
“On my way, buddy." replies Keith. He attacks the fighter.  
"All right, everybody. No time to relax. Let's show them what they're dealing with. Form Voltron! " Says Shiro and Voltron forms.  
"Sir, our weapons systems are knocked out completely. Should we retreat?" asks a galra soldier as the ship starts to fail.  
"Never! Aim the ship at the ark! We will take it down ourselves. To die for the Galra Empire is the greatest honor imaginable. Vrepit sa!”says Marvok in a determined voice.  
"Vrepit sa!" Replies the Galra soldier. A fight ensues between the Galra who serve Zarkon and Voltron.  
"Prepare my escape pod." says Marvok and he leaves his crew.  
"They're heading for the ark!" Yells Pidge.  
"They're gonna ram it!" Hunk adds.  
"We'll have to meet them head-on. Form sword!" Orders Shiro and Keith forms the sword.  
"Will the sword be able to cut through an entire battle cruiser? " ask Lance.  
"It'll have to!" says Shiro determinably.  
"Guys, I think my lion is telling me something." says Keith as he notices the console flashing.  
"Yeah, mine too." says Lance.  
"I can feel it too." adds Pidge.  
"Same here." replies Hunk.  
“Indigo has set up some shields,” Replies Avi.  
"Then do it!" Exclaims Shiro, A sword appears and they manage to destroy the ship the Galra were in.  
"Yes!" Exclaims Hunk happily.  
"Yeah!" Says Pidge.  
"Now let's get the Taujeerians to safety." says Keith.  
"How are we going to do that? Their booster rockets are shot." Hunk points out, the keyhole glows and hunk inserts his bayard, the cannon appears and Voltron pulls the ark to safety, managing to save the Taujeerians. Voltron disperses back to the six lions, after being thank, the paladins head back to the castle, changing into their regular clothes.  
"I'm sorry for leaving." says Avi as she stands next to Keith.  
"Me too. We thought we were doing the right thing." says Keith.  
"But clearly you were correct, Shiro. We are always stronger together." says Allura as nods at the two paladins.  
“I am also amazed you managed to figure it out, Shiro,” Says Avi as she nods towards Shiro.  
"At least we learned that Zarkon isn't tracking us through you two." says Lance.  
“Or Allura,” Adds Shun.  
"Plus, I learned that my lion can grow armor and extend its claws like that Ting! Which will come in handy if we ever needed to, say, I don't know, slice up a giant steak while getting beat up.” Says Hunk, but everyone gives him a weird look” Or fight evil and save innocent people. That too. That would work." says Hunk backing into his shell.  
"The fact that the Red and Indigo Lions came to help Keith and Avi from so far away is a vital piece of information. We now have proof that a lion and a Paladin can, in fact, connect over a far greater distance than we realized. Which means we finally know how Zarkon is tracking us. It's through the Black Lion." say Shiro.  
“This will give us the opportunity to severe the connection that Zarkon has to the Black Lion, Avi makes a slicing motion with her hand, “ And prove that you are worthy to be the Black paladin,” Says Avi.


	19. A mall in space

Chapter nineteen A mall in space  
It had been about an earth hour after they figured it out that Zarkon still had a connection to the black Lion.  
Gathering back on the bridge, they talked about what they were going to do next.  
"Okay, look. I now know for certain that Zarkon is tracking us through the Black Lion. We have to find some way to stop him." says Shiro.  
"How are we gonna do that?" asks Pidge from her spot.  
"We've never had this situation before. Two paladins battling for the same lion." admits Allura.  
“So this is a completely new, we have no idea what might happen,” Says Quarry.  
“Like uniting two warring races,” Says Avi, the sentence probably speaking of what is to come.  
"Well, unless we want Zarkon taking control of Voltron every time we get close.I'll have to forge a new bond with my lion. One that's stronger than his." says Shiro.  
“Without the help of a Azearthian or mind reader, you have to prove your worth,” Says Shun and Shiro nods towards his friend.  
"Well, while you're working on that, the rest of us need to find some new teludav lenses otherwise we won't be able to travel via wormhole." says Coran.  
"Is that something we have to mail order?" asks Hunk.  
"Does anyone even make those anymore?" asks Keith.  
"I don't know. Only a few Alteans could use the teludav 10,000 ago. They may not exist anymore." replies Allura.  
“So we have to find someone who has teluduv lenses,” Says Avi putting emphasis on has.  
"I think I may know where we can get some." says Coran as he brings a picture of a swamp moon.  
"Coran! You're not suggesting going to one of those filthy swap moons! The last time you went, those space pirates took you for everything you had." says Allura.  
"Space pirates?" asks Lance.  
"The Unilu were traders and pirates that roamed the galaxies and dealt in black market goods. Umvy spice, by-tor water, little bottles of infinity vapor. Of course, you had to bargain. No one could bargain like the Unilu. Last time, I ended up giving away three quarters of my shipment of lango in exchange for a used pogo oscillator." explains Coran causing the Paladins to share a look with one another.  
"Father was not pleased about that." says Allura, a slight smile on her face.  
"Well, while Coran is picking up his lenses I'll take you shopping for something sparkly." says Lance trying to flirt with the princess, getting out of the castle must have interested her.  
"This isn't shopping! You're not wandering around saying "Oooo What a lovely pink hat! This is so becoming." No! I can't allow Allura to get anywhere near those filthy, lowballing Unilu hoodlums." says Coran firmly like a parent, to which Allura deflates.  
"But I'd love something sparkly." says Allura trying to sound like a child.  
"Look, you're the only one who can operate the Castle. You need to be resting, after all you've been through. Now, let's ready a pod for our mission. We need to get in find the scaultrite lenses, and just get out." says Coran and that was that.  
"Shotgun!”Exclaims Lance as they head down to the pods.  
"What? No, you have to be in the pod bay to call shotgun." says Hunk as he follows after Lance.  
"Since when?" asks Lance.  
"Uhh since forever? That's shotgun etiquette! I wrote the book." says Hunk.  
"While they're doing that, I'm going to head down to the hangar. I need to strengthen my bond with the Black Lion." replies Shiro.  
"Huh? So what am I supposed to do now, sit around and worry all day? Hmmm? What? Dinner and a show?" asks Allura. Both Shun and Quarry a look before heading to their rooms.  
Shiro enters Black Lion’s hanger and enters Black Lion. Sitting down, Shiro closes his eyes and focuses.  
"You and I have some work to do. Work with me. What do I have to do to strengthen our bond? Whoa! Hey! What are you doing? Stop. Stop! I said stop! Turn around. That's an order!" says Shiro.  
After a little spat, Lance had still managed to get shotgun while Keith,Pidge,Hunk, and Avi sat in the back of the pod.  
"Hello? Back passengers? Can you hear me?" asks Coran.  
"Oh, it's so comfy up here. Extra leg-room, heated seats! Oh, man!" says Lance happily and smugly.  
"Stupid Lance. Stupid shotgun." mutters Hunk.  
“We’re doing fine,” Replies Avi. They land on the Moon and exit the pod.  
"Now, these swap moons are very dangerous environments. So be on your toes. No weapons or communication devices of any kind! Also, I've brought along some disguises." says Coran as he hands clothes to each of the paladins, they looked ridiculous.  
As they enter the trading post, the site that greeted them look like a regular mall from earth.  
Coran? This Unilu swap meet looks an awful lot like a regular mall." says Pidge.  
"It does seem to be a little cleaner than I remember. Still, be vigilant. The Unilu are cut-throat wheeler-dealers. So keep your hands on your coin satchels." says Coran, wearing his disguise.  
"My satchels are empty." says Hunk and the other nod.  
"Good." says Coran.  
"Let's just get this over with." says Keith.  
"Yes, right. Everyone, let's fan out, search the area for teludav lenses. We'll meet by the giant ticking clock here in one vaga. Don't be late, and try to blend in." says Coran and he leaves, the Paladin remove their costumes and walk around, looking at the displays.  
"What the? Space pirates! Disguising yourselves as harmless shoppers, huh? Well, it won't work. Don't worry, Emperor Zarkon. I know you can't be here to protect the mall but your faithful number two is on the case. Hope you pirates are ready to face Varkon." says Varkon as he goes after the paladins.  
Back at the castle of Lions, Shiro was deep in the Black Lion’s memories.  
"Come on! I don't know where you're headed but you need to start listening to me right now! That's better. Where are we? Why did you bring me here? What are you trying to tell me? So you want me to see through your eyes. Was this your home?" asks Shiro as he watched the memories.  
Back with the paladins, more specifically Hunk, he was asking around about scaultrite lenses.  
"Okay, if I were a 10,000-year-old wormhole lens, where would I be? Excuse me, hey, hi, excuse me, hi! Wow, you guys are really booking here. So I was just wondering if you guys knew where I could find some lenses for my ship around here? Is there a one-hour lens place around here or something? Anything? Nothing? Never mind, you know what? I'll catch up with you guys later! Oh! This is beautiful! Maybe the scaultrite is under these samples. I don't know. Rubbery. Sweet and salty. So cold, but spicy. Mmm, eh What's next, what do you got?" asks Hunk as looks at the food samples after wandering into the food court.  
"Five hundred GAC." says a galra.  
"Five hundred GAC?” Hunk asks in surprise.  
"Excuse me? Sustenance provided by Vrepit Sal, that's me. Five hundred GAC is now owed." says Sal.  
"I thought this was a "free sample" situation. Free? Of charge. You know, gratis? Look, I don't have any money. So, you know Oh, man! How long you been here?" Hunk faces the dishwasher girl.  
"Sal put me in when I was just a little girl. Oh, no!" exclaims the dishwasher girl.  
Meanwhile, Avigayil was walking around when she saw a child, crying and looking around. She walks over and knelt down and in a gentle voice said.  
“Little one, are you lost?” The child nods, Avi is hugged by the child and gently calms the child down,stroking the child’s bluish gold hair. She starts to hum, not any particular toon at first but soon it starts to become too structured, an old guardian song her mother would sing.  
“Th-thank you mis,” Says the child, Avi smiles.  
“Your welcome,’ She then asks the child, “What is your name?”  
“ Vaseri,” Says the girl, “I’m from the planet Valmirikai,” Says Vaseri.  
“Let's try to find your Mother,” Says Avi.  
“Can I know your name?” Asks Vaseri.  
“Avigayil,” Replies Avi, Vaseri’s bright silver eyes light up, her pale skin were colored like clouds, on her arms were fins and on her back was wings along with ear fins. Vaseri was dressed in a simple backless top, soft flow pants and simple shoes. The pair walked around for a bit until, Avi feels someone in distress, following the emotion that emanating from somewhere, Avi saw a woman wearing a sky blue dress with the same ear fins and bluish gold hair.  
“Vaseri,Vaseri, Vaseri where are you?” Asks the woman, her bright blue eyes welling with tears.  
“Mom,Mom!” Exclaims Vaseri as they drew closer to a store the woman was standing in front of. Vase’s mother looks up, Avi allows Vaseri to run to her Mother and feels happy for doing something. Vase’s mother looks up and say thank you to which replies it is no problem.  
“But I have to repay you,” Replies Vaseri’s mother who had introduced herself as Xaphira.  
“It’s okay, I was just doing my job as a paladin and a guardian,” Replies Avi.  
“No,I Insist,” Says Xaphira, Avi sighs but agrees, they enter the shop and Xaphira buys two pendents and a couple things for herself and her family. The necklaces were simple with a stone attached to the string, one was a light indigo going to white, while the other red going to black.  
“Thank you, but you really didn’t have to,” Says Avi as she puts the necklaces in her jacket pocket.  
“I kind of had to, Not everyday you meet a guardian, epically one Valmiri blood and ability,” Replies Xaphira, Avi brushes her hair to reveal her ears, they looked normal until they became pointed and started to become transient. Avi nods and both part ways, The indigo Paladin sees Keith at a Knife stand.  
"Let me show you this wonderful workings of the Galasu X-90 Extreme Blade System. It slices, it dices, it kills, slaughters, and skins and constantly stays razor sharp! Look at it cut through this bloato fruit. Paper thin. How much would you pay for this knife? But wait, there's more! How many times have you had to fight off a charging rock monster and then go immediately to a picnic? All the time, right? The Galasu can cut through rocks and still cut bloato fruit paper thin. Now how much would you pay? Seriously, how much? I have a lot of these to unload." says the knife seller.  
"I just had a question." says Keith as he shows his knife.  
"Fine! What do you got? Have you ever come across something like this? Whoa, this craftsmanship is incredible! And is this a luxite blade? The planet they mine that from hasn't existed in decafebes. Where'd you get this?" asks the Knife seller.  
"Someone gave it to me." says Keith simply.  
"Okay, that's vague. Tell you what, I'll give you 1,000 GAC to take it off your hands." says the knife seller as he takes the knife’s hilt, which keith has a firm grip on.  
"It's not for sale." says Keith as he tries to walk away.  
"Two thousand." insists the knife seller.  
"No, thanks. Give it back." says Keith he pulls on the knife to get it away.  
"How about this? I keep the knife and you beat it before security gets here. I know it's stolen." say the knife seller, but Avi had a feeling he was bluffing about the stolen part.  
"It's not stolen." insists Keith.  
"Then tell me where you got it. Hey! Come back with that!" exclaims the knife seller as Keith leavers, knife back in its holster. Keith notices Avi and joins her walking away, he asks her how she was doing and she replies.  
"Trouble at the Slice Capades? It's two of those pirates! I knew they looked edgy. Varkon's comin' for ya!" Exclaims Varkon as he follows the to Paladins.  
Back in the Castle of Lion’s lion hanger, Shiro was seeing the Black Lion’s memories.  
"So this was Zarkon's home planet. Show me more. King Alford built you from that comet. And you fought beside him. With Zarkon.”says Shiro, he then appears in another world and he comes face to face with Zarkon.  
"You!" Exclaims Zarkon in a tone of utter hatred.  
meanwhile Allura was on the bridge watching the mice do tricks.  
“Absolutely stunning! After we defeat Zarkon, I'm taking you on the road!" Exclaims Allura.  
Back at the mall, Pidge and Lance were looking around.  
"I'll just hold it." says Pidge.  
“Can I interest you in the latest Earth fashions?”asks an alien showing the two fashions from earth. Pidge grabs Lance by the arm.  
"Lance, come on! We have to be back at the ticking clock in a half hour." says Pidge.  
"But Pidge, wait, look at all this crazy Earth stuff this * ALIEN: " is selling! We're supposed to be looking for the teludav lenses and you're looking in the one store we know for certain won't have Oh, my gosh! Is that Killbot Phantasm 1? The first journey to the depths of the demon sphere? Oh! Mercury Gameflux Two! With the original power glove that gives you infinite lives if you touch the index finger to the pinky! We have to have this! How much is this?" asks Lance as he sees the retro earth games, causing pig to get curious.  
":Twelve hundred GAC." says the alien.  
"Is that a lot?" asks Pidge as she faces Lance.  
"Well, compared to what we have, which is none, yes. It's a lot." replies Lance.  
"We're gonna find some money. Come on! Don't sell that!" yells Pidge as she and Lance ran off to find money.  
":Don't worry. I never sell anything. Do I, Kaltenecker?" asks the alien and the cow, Kaltenecker moos.  
Meanwhile Coran, who was still in his disguise, sees a small run down shop. He enters the shop and sees an Unilu Girl.  
"Ah, one of the Unilu.”says Coran as he removes his eyepatch.  
"Like, can I help you?" she asks in a board tone.  
"Yes. Can you tell me where the "other" market is?" asks Coran.  
"The what?" the Unilu girl asks confused.  
"Well, some might call it the "black market."" says Coran.  
"Ummm, I don't think I know that. Maybe check there." the Girl points to a random direction, this guy was crazy.  
"I don't think this would be "on" the map. It might be more "off-book." Hm? Maybe this will help you remember?" asks Coran as he brings something out.  
"Again, what?" asks the girl who was once again confused by Coran’s actions.  
"Ah, the old Unilu shakedown, eh? Fine. Starting to get a fuzzy recollection yet?" asks Coran, not realizing what he was doing was out of date.  
"Who is this? Is this you?" asks the Unilu girl as she stares at the picture Coran took out.  
"No! That-that's King Groggery the Infirm! You know what? I'll find it myself!" says Coran as he starts to look.  
"Uck! I'm so out of this dump." says the girl and she leaves.  
Back with Hunk, he is cuffed inside Sal’s shop.  
"I gotta escape somehow. Maybe I can scrub through these cuffs." says Hunk to himself.  
"Forty-three! Sustenance unit complete. Ingest. Huh? Oh, not again! Now who will be my sustenance preparer?" asks Sal.  
"I got this, Sal. Un-cuff me.” Says Hunk as he holds out his cuffed hands.  
“You?" asks Sal as he undo the cuffs.  
"Trust me. I'm an enthusiastic gourmand with an incredible palate. Also, your robot is dead on the floor." says Hunk, pointing out the dead robot.  
"That last part is true. All right, work." says Sal and Hunk putting on an apron gets to work.  
"Okay, now watch this! I can't read this. Doesn't matter. I'll just improvise. Do you smell how the tanginess of tuber masture really brings out the charred flavor from the palmagoren fillet? No, no, we won't be using that. Let's just say, "Number 44? Your order's up." Enjoy your meal." says Hunk as he finishes cooking the dish and giving it to the customer, the thanked Hunk.  
"What did you do to her face? It's cracking!" Exclaims Sal.  
"She's smiling! She's enjoying her food. Okay, let's provide some sustenance!" Exclaim Hunk enthusiastically and he gets to work on the other dishes, his hands and mind working to create good food.  
Back at the castle, Shiro is in the mindscape of the Black Lion.  
"Show me more. Those wings. You have powers I haven't unlocked. Incredible!" Says Shiro,seeing things that the Black Lion showed him.  
"I've got you now, paladin. You are a fool to face me here. When you die in this realm, your body dies as well. And then I will take control of Voltron." says Zarkon and he and Shiro start to fight.  
Back at the Mall Varkon is looking for ‘space pirates’.  
"I'll find you pirates! What's going on here? Official business, excuse me, this is a fire hazard. I'm in the middle of a hot pursuit." says Varkon as he chases after the Voltron paladins.  
Hunk was helping Sal cook food, he was taking control of the restaurant.  
"I said "over medium". Over medium, you rube! Does this look over medium to you?" asks Hunk in a serious tone.  
"No, Chef." says Sal.  
"Then let's get it right, huh? If it ain't perfect, it ain't coming out of this kitchen, people! Sauce me! Now you're getting it! Bon appaetit." says Hunk as the food with flair and presents the food.  
"I got you now, pirate! Where are your friends?" asks Varkon and Hunk starts to run.  
"Don't forget what I taught you! Those are the fundamentals of cooking!" Hunk yells at Sal.  
"Uhhhh! That kid is a genius. I don't care if we have to search the entire galaxy! I want him back at Vrepit Sal's!" Exclaims Sal.  
Back at the castle, Shiro was fighting Zarkon for the control of the black Lion.  
"You could never take my place as the head of Voltron." says Zarkon as he strikes Shiro.  
"You can't pilot the Black Lion after everything you've done! You can never lead Voltron again! You're no paladin!" exclaims Shiro as he is thrown back.  
“You have no idea how to command a weapon like this!" Exclaims Zarkon.  
"No one commands the Black Lion!" Shiro exclaims at Zarkon as Shiro uses his Galra arm to fight Zarkon.  
"You dare lecture me? Do you think the Black Lion would allow such a feeble creature to pilot it? Only the powerful can command it." States Zarkon as he attacks Shiro.  
"You've forgotten what's most important between a lion and its paladin. It's not about power. It's about earning each other's trust." says Shiro as his arm activates again.  
"Trust has nothing to do with it. The lion is mine, forever. Huh? Nooooo!" Exclaims Zarkon as the Black Lion uses its mouth cannon against Zarkon. The Galra emperor is brought back to reality, fuming with anger at being beaten by a human.  
"Sire, what is it?" asks Hagger.  
"My connection grows weaker. We must hurry if we ever wish to reclaim Voltron." says Zarkon as he faces the druid, Mal watches from the shadows, she disappears and what proved her existence was a small crystal pulsing steadily.  
Shiro was alone, The Black Lion approaches the new Black Paladin.  
"Did you just save me? Thank you. Let's go home. We never left." says Shiro and the Black lion return to the castle and Shiro opens his eyes.  
Back at the mall Pidge and Lance had been collecting money from a fountain.  
"Oh, this tenner looks like the last one. So how much have we got?" asks Pidge as Lance stuffs another coin in his pocket.  
"Eleven hundred and ninety-six GAC." replies Lance.  
"We're so close! Lance, look!" says Pidge pointing to a alien boy about to throw a coin i  
"Already on it!" Exclaims Lance as he runs to the boy, dives into the water and jumps like a dolphin into the air, catching the GAC coin in his teeth.  
"Yeah! Let's go!" Exclaims Pidge happily as she and Lance get out of the fountain and run back to the store with pockets full of money and shoes in hand.  
"Thanks!" Yells Lance as he the boy and both run to the shop.  
Meanwhile Hunk was running from Varkon when he spots Keith and Avi.  
"Gotta hide! Gotta hide! Keith,Avi! He's right behind me!" Yells Hunk, causing the pair to see the hover bike.  
"Who?" asks Keith as he turns to see Varkon flying towards him.  
"Pirate numbers two and three! My lucky day!" Exclaims Varkon happily.  
“Run!” Exclaims Avi as she runs, Keith following behind her with Hunk ahead of them.  
Back with Pidge and Lance, they present their money to the alien, buy the games and are about to leave when the alien stops them.  
“Hold on. With every purchase, you get a free Kaltenecker." says the alien he give the pair the cow. As the Blue and Green paladins leave the store, they see Yellow,Red and Indigo Paladins running with the mall cop on their tail.  
"Time to get moving, guys!" Yells Hunk.  
"Security's on our tail!" Keith adds.  
“Thinking we’re pirates!” Adds Avi.  
"There's the rest of the crew!" Exclaims Varkon.  
"Everyone hop on Kaltenecker!" Yells Lance.  
"Did you buy a cow?" asks Hunk as they climb on.  
"It was free with purchase!" Exclaims Pidge and they fly off.  
With Coran who had been wandering the mall for a while, when he sees a shop he is looking forward.  
"Hold on a tick, this looks familiar! Oh, lookie-lookie. An original Unilu swap shop!" Exclaims Coran happily. He entered the shop and is greeted by the shopkeeper himself.  
"Good eye, friend. This shop's been in my family since before the empire began. Can I interest you in a butcher barrel? Or perhaps a set of window breakers?" asks the Unilu shopkeeper.  
"Teludav lenses! Yes! I mean, I don't have any idea what these pieces of junk are." replies Coran trying to cover up his declaration.  
UN "I see you've got your eye on these antique glass table toppers here.” says the shopkeeper and he show Coran the Twludav lenses.  
“Well, they're pretty ugly. But I do have an empty curio cabinet for grotesqueries. How much do you want?" asks Coran.  
"How much have you got?" asks the Unilu shopkeeper.  
"Oh, I have a handful of pocket lint." says Coran he pulls out a handful of pocket lint.  
"I'll take your first-born child." says the shopkeeper  
"I might be able to throw in a used handkerchief." says Croan.  
"I could accept your left foot." margins the shopkeeper.  
"I'd be willing to sing you a song!" Exclaims Coran.  
"You become my butler for one year." says the shopkeeper.  
"Two Altean crown bills." says Coran as he holds up the bills.  
"Five Valuvium ingots." the shopkeeper shoots back.  
"Oh, would you accept an IOU?" asks Coran.  
"Of course. I'll just need some collateral. Maybe ten Valuvium ingots!" Exclaims the shopkeeper.  
"Or how about this? One Olkari flying cube." says Coran as he brings out his Olkari cube.  
"You've got a deal!" Exclaims the shopkeeper and the deal is done. Coran leaves the shop when he sees the Paladins riding a cow on a hoverboard.  
"There he is!" Yells Pidge.  
"We gotta go, Coran!" Yells Keith as they slow down to allow Coran to get on.  
"I got the scaultrite lenses!" Yells Coran as he holds the lenses up like a prize.  
"Scaultrite? Hold on a tick!" Exclaims the shopkeeper.  
"Uh-uh! No take-backs!" Coran yells back as they hover far away from the shop.  
"Get back here! Doggone it! You better run! Don't let me catch you in my jurisdiction again, pirates!" Yells Varkon in ranting tone.  
"Oh, so you can't follow us outside, huh?" says Lance as he was standing up and Avi yells “Lance look ou-“ Lance’s head smacks into a low ceiling divider as he falls off,”-t,” Says Avi as the warning came too late, Hunk gets Lance back on the cow.  
"That's one for Varkon." says Varkon as the Voltron Paladins and Coran leave the mall and head back to the pod.  
Boarding the pod, Avi tends to Lance.  
"We got our lenses!" Coran says Happily, Hunk sitting next to Coran.  
“Excellent! Now, we can get the teludav up and running." says Allura happily. All five Paladins plus Coran and Kaltenecker fly back to the castle and the pod lands, They leave the pod.  
"Where's Shiro?" Keith asks.  
"What did you do? Take a nap?" asks Allura, her hair with mice hanging on it was interesting.  
“What happened to your hair?” Asks Avi.  
“I was bored,” Replies Allura, Shiro,Shun and Quarry enter the bridge.  
"Not exactly. Is that a cow?" asks Shiro as he sees Kaltenecker.  
"Mm-hmm, his name is Kaltenecker." replies Lance, Avi had put a bandage on Lance’s forehead and was checking the back, her deft finger going through his hair, she touches a tender sort causing the cuban paladin to wince.  
“Sorry Lance, No damage from what I can tell, your probably going to have a headache, so I suggest you relax and not over do it,” Replies Avi as she leans back on her haunches.  
“That bad huh?” Asks Shun and Avi shrugs before making one shoulder go up and one go down/  
"So, did you find a way to bond with your lion?" asked Keith.  
"Yes, and we need to get moving. We're headed for the Blade of Marmora's headquarters." says Shiro causing everyone to nod.  
"I'll plot a course." says Coran and he gets to work.  
"While you're doing that, I'm gonna hook up the video game Lance and I bought." says Pidge as she shows the Video Games she and Lance bought.  
"Yeah! Let's get this baby set up." says Lance and Pidge runoff to find an outlet. they managed to find one, but…  
"Where can we... How do... Nooooo!" yells Pidge as they realize the outlet won’t work.


	20. Blade of Marmora-Shields of the Chronicles

Chapter twenty Blade of Marmora- Shields of the Chronicles  
After Coran installs the new teluduv lenses,their flight goes rather smoothly. Coran is at the controls.  
"Coran, how soon will we get to the Blade of Marmora's base?" Shiro asks the Altean advisor.  
"Based on the coordinates that Ulaz gave us, we should be there within a few doboshes." Coran replies.  
"I can't wait to see it. I mean, they were able to fold space-time, and that was just at an outpost!" Exclaims Pidge excitedly.  
Hunk puts a hand on his stomach. "Mm, the space taco. It left us too soon." says Hunk in a sad tone as his stomach grumbles.  
“But, at least we will have gained another ally,” Replies Quarry,fixing his wrist communicator.  
"Well, sure, but my point is, imagine how amazing their home base will be!" Says Pidge, Avi could feel her cousin’s undying excitement and a slight nervousness.  
‘Avi are you doing okay?” asks Quarry using his telepathy.  
“Yeah,I’m fine,” Replies Avi nodding her head, “Just getting use to having omni-psionic and my powers being back,” Avi ads and Quarry nods in understanding.  
"Exactly." [He drools.] "It could take on any shape. Like a space jelly donut. Or long, like a space éclair. Or a space cheese blintz with a cherry sauce on top. Maybe a little dusting of powdered sugar. That's the stars." says Hunk as he dreams about food while talking about folding time space.  
"Aw, now I'm hungry for breakfast!" Exclaims Lance.  
"Guys, this is a serious mission. We need to focus." says Keith, his tone, snappish.  
"We need to focus," says Lance mocking Keith’s tone, noting how Avi placed her hand on Keith’s shoulder and Keith seemed to become calmer.  
"The base is in range." says Coran.  
"Take us in slowly," says Shiro.  
"That might prove the tiniest bit of a challenge." says Coran as he shows the Blade of Marmora's headquarters. Two black holes are visible, a bright blue star between them.  
"Is that a black hole?" asks Hunk.  
"No, no, no, no, no. It's two black holes and a giant blue star." says Coran in a correcting tone.  
"That's not better." says Hunk in a fearful tone.  
“Since when did things were trying to get better,” Replies Shun.  
"No kidding. Just inside a black hole, the temperature is one millionth of a degree above absolute zero. But, just outside of that, it's hundreds of millions of degrees Celsius." says Pidge.  
“Agreed, with the size of the Blue supergiant,it can get up to 20000 to 50000 degrees celsius, enough to burn you alive with the black hole sucking heat, it creates a temperature that may be perfect for the base, again cook you alive,” Says Avi.  
"Okay, it's like when you try to nuke a frozen burrito in the microwave, and it comes out all scorching hot on the outside, but it's still frozen in the middle, right?" asks Hunk.  
“Something like that,” replies Avi as she brushes a strand of hair from her face.  
"Now I'm hungry for lunch!" Exclaims Lance.  
"Guys, quiet! Coran, where's the base located?" asks Keith in a irritated tone. The Castle screen zooms in on the headquarters, hidden between the black holes and the star.  
"In between those three deadly celestial objects." Coran answers.  
"The perfect defensive position." says Pidge.  
"Or the perfect trap." sneers Allura.  
“OR, the perfect hiding place,” Says Avi.  
"Yeah, I'm with Allura. Maybe we shouldn't, like, go in there at all?" asks Hunk.  
"What are you talking about? We have to go in! This is the whole reason we came out here! There is no other option!" Exclaims Keith angrily.  
"Okay. Jeez. Calm down." says Lance,The computer beeps. Everyone turns to face it. Galra characters are visible.  
"Identify yourself." says computer, a deep voice sending chills through the two Azearthian’s bones.  
"Open a hailing frequency, Coran." says Shiro and the console beeps. "We are the Paladins of Voltron, sent here by Ulaz." says Shiro,a momentary silence enters the bridge. The camera pans to show everyone with various expressions.  
"Three may enter. Come unarmed." says the computer and the Galra characters change to with they disappear. The frequency closes.  
"Why would they insist we come unarmed? Shiro, this doesn't feel right." says Allura.  
"We've come too far to turn back now." says Shiro.  
“I know you don’t like this, but we need allies other than the ones we already gained, ones that know the empire like the back of their hand,” Says Avi, “Allura we are in their territory and at their mercy, we might as well abide by their rules.”  
"They just sent us a route to the base, but we'll have to move quickly. Because of the solar flares, it's only open for another varga." says Coran and the Castle screen highlights the path, then shows a blinking icon on top of it "Then, it will be closed for two quintants." adds Coran  
"They're gonna close it for two years?" asks Hunk.  
"Two days." corrects Pidge.  
"Oh." oohed Hunk.  
Lance, smirking replies”So, any thoughts on who's gonna join you on this little mission? I'm thinking things might get a little hot, so you're gonna want someone who can stay cool."  
"You're right. Keith, you're coming with me." says Shiro.  
"Wha—? Keith's a hothead! He's probably going to shoot first and ask questions later! And they're not gonna be able to answer his questions because they'll be dead!" Exclaims Lance as he leans closer to Shiro, staring him down.  
"We haven't yet severed Zarkon's link with the Black Lion, so it has to stay here." Shiro replies as he puts his hands on Lance's shoulders and lightly pushes him away. "And the Red Lion can withstand the heat from that sun. So, yes, it'll be Keith." Shiro answers, “And Avi,” He adds.  
“And why exactly?” Avi asks folding her arms, her left brow raised in weary iffiness.  
“You’ll keep Keith in check,” Says Shiro, earning glares from his co-leader and second in command.  
"The course to the base will be quite treacherous, to say the least. You're walking a razor's edge between the gravitational pull of the black holes and the sun. One false move, and you'll either be crushed into infinity or burnt to a crisp." says Coran and the trio nod. Avi,Keith and Shiro get their Paladin armor on and head to the bay and enter the Red Lion. They are launched,The Red Lion flies towards the base.  
"Keith, is everything okay?" Shiro asks The Red Paladin.  
"I'm fine." Keith answers stiffly. Avi places her hand unconsciously on Keith’s shoulder, to which it fell back to her side.  
"You kind of blew up at everybody back there. You'll have to control your emotions if you're going to lead this group someday." says Shiro and Keith is shocked.  
The red paladin then chuckles. “Lead the group?” He asks nervously.  
"When we were stranded, I told you, if anything ever happens to me, I want you to lead Voltron." says Shiro.  
“You talked about with me, wanting to help Keith,” Says Avi.  
"I thought you were just delirious with pain. Why would you make me the leader?" asks Keith.  
"Because I know what you're capable of, if you can learn some self-discipline." says Shiro vaguely.  
"Why are we even talking about this? Nothing's gonna happen to you." says Keith. The Black Paladin puts his hand on Keith's shoulder.  
“Not like we know what’s going to happen,” Says Avi, her dark eyes facing her friends.  
"It's just in case. I need you to get focused. When you and Avi ran off, it put us all in jeopardy. If you're going to be a leader, you've got to get your head on straight." Explains Shiro, to which he adds, “Except you do know the future.”  
“Not like I asked to see it,” Says her eyes holding weariness in them.  
"I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind." says Keith.  
"I know. We all have." says Shiro, A crash. The Red Lion shakes. Shiro grunts. An alarm blares. The visual aid veers to the right, and the Red Lion is pulled towards the black hole.  
“Mįctßa vælne,” says Avi, a tongue unknown to all except her.  
"We're getting drawn in by one of the black holes!" Yells Keith.  
"Get us out of here!" Yells Shiro. Keith pulls a lever. The Red Lion's thrusters engage, pushing them out of the gravitational pull. They move back on track and enter through the path Coran specified.  
"Great job! That was close." says Shiro, he then turns to Avi.  
“What did you do or say anyways?” He asks.  
““Mįctßa vælne” In Guardian white tongue, it means “May we face no obstacle”” It’s a spell spoken when we face something that may seem hard,” explains Avi as the Red Lion lands. Keith,Avi and Shiro exit.  
"There's nothing here. This place just looks like a plain asteroid." say Keith.  
“This would be why people wouldn’t think twice,” says Avi as loud rumbling occurs. A panel slides open in the rock, revealing two Blade of Marmora agents.  
Pain runs through Avigayil’s temples as she sees through someone else’s eyes.  
She see Zarkon's castle. A Galra in cuffs is led through a hall by two sentries. Thace is seen watching from the shadows. Enter the interrogation room, containing the same Galra, Haggar, and one of her Druids.  
"I am going to ask you some questions. I will know if you lie." says Hagger and her eyes glow and a dark orb appears in her outstretched hand.  
Avi returns back to the Blade of Marmora. Keith,Avi and Shiro are on an elevator, in front of the two Blade operatives. The elevator stops and opens, revealing the Blade's headquarters. Galra agents stand in two rows, leading to a raised platform with one person standing on it. A holographic logo can be seen in the center of the room above their heads. The trio are led to the platform.  
"I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora." says Kolivan, his voice scrambled and unrecognizable.  
"My name is Shiro and this is Keith and Avigayil. We are Paladins of Voltron." says Shiro as he gestures to the other two paladins, Avi nods her head.  
"I know who you are." says Kolivan.  
‘Of course he does,” Avi thinks but she keeps neutral as best she can manage.  
"Then you know we were sent by one of your own." replies Shiro.  
"Ulaz was a fool to divulge this location to you. He had a penchant for ignoring orders and following his impulses. That's what got him killed." says Kolivan, no remorse evident in his voice.  
"He gave his life to save us! What he did brought us here today, and Voltron is ready to assist you. Are we welcome here or not?" asks Shiro forceful.  
“Shiro bad idea,” Says Avi, Shiro meets Avi’s golden brown eyes which hold a soft warning glow.  
"You were told to come unarmed." says Kolivan, Avi widen with realization.  
‘Oh,No” Thought Avi, she knew what the blade leader was talking about.  
"You also told us to identify ourselves. The lions are about as close as we come to an ID." says Keith.  
"If anything happens, believe me, you'll be happy you have the Red Lion on your side." adds Shiro.  
‘Keith,Shiro, Kolivan isn’t talking about the-“ Avi’s message is stopped by Kolivan’s word.  
"I imagine we would. However, I wasn't referring to your beast." says Kolivan, and a Blade of Marmora operative, approaches Keith from behind, grabbing his arm and pinning it behind his back. Keith grunts, struggling. Keith's foot is kicked out from under him and he crashes to the floor, quickly pinned.  
"Keith!" Shiro Yells and tries to run and help, but another Blade blocks his path. A metallic sound as Keith's knife is pulled from him, its hilt unwrapped to reveal the Blade of Marmora's logo.  
"He has one of our blades! Who did you steal this from?" asks the operative.  
"I didn't! I've had it all my life!" Yells Keith in a frantic.  
"Lies!" Yells the large operative.  
Kolivan faces Shiro and asks "Can you corroborate your friend's statement? Does this blade truly belong to him?"  
"I... I don't know." Shiro says.  
"Shiro, you know me. I promise you I didn't steal it. I've had this knife as long as I can remember." Keith begs, and Avi speaks up.  
“I know that Keith has had that blade with them for years, he told me,” Says Avi, but in the back of her mind she knew they wouldn’t believe any of them, heart pounded in her chest, her lips curled inwards as she stared at the eyes of the leader of the blade, fear gnawing at her like a rat gnawing at a thick rope.  
The large operative pushes Keith's head down] "We can't trust them." he says.  
"I'm telling the truth." Keith says insistently,He lifts his head. "I saw Ulaz had a knife like this. Tell me what it means." Keith begs, Avi’s hand shaking in their clenched form,she breath rapidly, her heart rate is rising and her thoughts are racing.  
"Our organization is built on secrecy and trust. You three should leave. Now." Says Kolivan simply and the large Galra holding Keith down releases him. They both stand. Shiro and Avi approaches Keith.  
"We came here to form an alliance, but obviously we're not welcome. Come on, Keith,Avi, we're leaving." says Shiro,Avi grips the symbol around her neck but Keith speaks up.  
"Not without some answers. Somehow, one of your knives ended up with me on planet Earth. Tell me how." Says Keith.  
"Your friend is right. It is time for you to go." says Kolivan.  
"Where did it come from? I have to know." says Keith insistently.  
"You seek knowledge? There is only one way to attain knowledge here." says Kolivan.  
“Oh no-Please no,” Says Avi, her rapid speaking lost as mumbles.  
"How?! I'll do it!" Says Keith hoping he may get an answer.  
“Keithwait-“ Avi’s mind races to and fro, she starts to speak in rabidly in Black tongue.  
"The trials of Marmora. Should you survive, you may keep the blade and its secrets will be revealed." says Kolivan, the deal was struck.  
"Survive? Keith, this is crazy. If they're not going to help us, let's get out of here." says Shiro as he notices how pale Avi looks, her freckles standing out.  
"I'm not going anywhere. I have to do this." says Keith.  
“Keith-“Avi stops her self,even if she has calmed down her eyes full of guilt, “do what you think is right,” She said, Keith nods.  
"Antok, give the boy the blade." says Kolivan and Antok hands Keith his knife.  
"We will meet again." Anton growls,Avi grabs her arms and squeezes them, the medallion around her neck suddenly feeling very heavy.  
‘Your are not owned, Avi, This just a symbol of where you belong,”Avi thought to her self.  
"Can't wait." says Keith. Keith and Shiro notice the Indigo Paladin’s jumpy shaking, She must be in the middle of one of her ‘episodes’.  
"These trials result in one of two things: Knowledge, or death." says Kolivan  
Keith is alone in a new room, wearing a suit similar to those of the Blade. He holds his knife in his right hand. A panel opens in the center of the floor, revealing a single Blade agent.  
"Surrender the blade." says the blade agent as they draw their sword."You cannot win." Keith growls. A fight. Keith receives multiple blows and a slash to the shoulder. He screams, using his left hand to apply pressure while holding the knife out in his right as blood dripped form his wound, Keith was covered in scapes,scratches and bruises. Avi buries her face in Shiro’s shoulder,her breathing becomes rapid with fear, she hated seeing people being injured,even as a medic, seeing people injured always made Avi sick to her stomach and her mania swiftly going to depression and taking days for her to recover fully from these attacks.   
Shiro watching Keith on a screen with Kolivan. "Come on, Keith." he says and then he whispers “For Avi,” Keith is grappled and effectively disarmed, his arm pulled behind him and his head forced down with a yell. The Blade's sword rests on the back of Keith's throat.  
"Surrender the blade and the pain will cease." says the blade.  
"I won't quit." Keith replies.  
"Then the pain continues." said the blade. The Blade removes his sword from Keith's neck and lets go of his arm. Keith falls to all fours, gasping. He gets to his feet, looking at the Blade in confusion.  
The Blade Stepping aside, pointing to the door across the room."You are not meant to go through that door." Keith walks towards the door, starting to run.  
A similar room, this time with two panels that open and reveal two Blades. They fight.  
"This is not a fair fight!" Yells Shiro.  
“Shiro please don’t fight,” Begs Avi.  
"Nor is taking on the Galra, yet that is the fight we face." says Kolivan,Keith is beaten and falls to his knees, a sword at his neck. Avi peeks and gasps,quickly covering her out with her hand.  
"Surrender the blade and the pain will cease." says Blade operative.  
"Never!" Yells Keith, his determination already felt by Avi.  
The blade, Stepping aside. ”You are not meant to go through that door." repeating what the first had said.  
Three panels open to reveal three Blades. They fight. Keith losing every fight yet still heading to the next,Seven panels open to reveal seven Blades.  
"How long does this go on?" asks Shiro, facing the leader of the order.  
"Sometimes, the greatest challenge is knowing when to stop." says Kolivan.  
"He'll never quit." says Shiro.  
“Agreed, Keith has never back down,” Says Avi.  
"One way or another, this will end. Knowledge or death." says Kolivan. Keith yells, charging forward.  
“I know you face this everyday,” Says Avi, “But what use is it to push ones limits till they are nothing, I know I shouldn’t be one to speak-but going through with this cause more pain yourself and you members then to the emperor,” Says Avi, “I should know.”  
Back at the Castle of Lion,the Alteans,The rest of the Paladins,Shun and Quarry had been waiting for awhile.  
"How long has it been?" asks Allura.  
"Roughly ten vargas." says Coran  
"We cannot just wait here." says Allura.  
“We have to,” Says Quarry as he opens a hailing frequency on his wrist comm.  
"The path is closed for, like, I don't know, 30 more vargas or something?" asks Lance.  
"That's actually correct." says Coran slightly surprise.  
"Really?" asks Hunk surprised.  
Lance,Cracking his knuckles and looking smug."Yeah, I wasn't born yester-quintant." He replies.  
"I-I have to know what's going on down there." says Allura, as she brings up a screen, nothing.  
"There's no way to get a read on their base. Too much interference from the solar flares and the black holes." says Pidge.  
“The Blade of Marmora are group of secrecy and anonymity, evening working along side them as I have with Prince Acesh has always been tight lipped,” Says Teonon, his hologram standing beside Quarry.  
“Master Teonon,” says Shun.  
"If we account for the gravitational lensing, maybe we can reduce the noise and interference and connect with the Red Lion's sensors, right? Th-That's right, right?" asks Hunk, Hunk looks to Lance. Lance looks between Hunk and Coran.

Lance, Pointing to himself. "Are you looking at me?" he asks.  
“Yes, They are,” Says Teonon in a quipped tone.  
"We can give it a try." replies Coran.  
"Get on it." says Allura.  
Back inside of Zarkon's castle, Thace removes a chip from under his fingernail and plugs it into the computer to download data. During the download, a soldier enters the room. Thace closes the console and turns to him.  
“Haggar wishes to speak with you.”says the Galra and he leaves. Thace looks surprised for a moment. He glances back to the console, the chip still inside.  
Back in the Marmora base,Seven Blades rise through the panels in the floor. Keith is visibly shaking, breathing heavily while holding his injured shoulder. The Blades step off of their panels and they slide down, another sliding forward to take its place. Keith narrows his eyes and charges forward. He throws his knife, which spirals past the Blades and lands in the panel to prevent it from closing. Keith fights the Blades unarmed. A Blade throws him and he slides across the floor, smirking as he grabs his knife and slips through the still open panel.  
"Keith!" Yells Shiro and Avi. The scene shifts to a new room. A door opens and Keith steps out, hunched over and holding his shoulder.  
"Guess I really wasn't supposed to go through that door." say sKeith gasping for breath, he slows down, his vision blurring and doubling. He groans and collapses sideways.  
A shadow passes over him and he looks up, seeing a blurred Shiro. He blinks and Shiro is closer, offering a hand to him.  
"Hey, man. You did it." says Shiro, Keith smiles weakly, then grimaces.  
Keith…  
"Shiro?" asks Keith, He reaches out and takes Shiro's hand. Shiro pulls him to his feet by his injured arm.  
Keith,please… What sounded like a wind was off to Keith.  
"Kolivan told me you lasted longer than anyone ever has in those battles. You don't have to keep this up." says Shiro  
Keith, Please, you are stronger than this, I believe you…The voice was light and lilting, the L and R sounds more like german, the vowels were pronounced with a lisp, what sounded like it throaty but soft and graceful, It sound like the english was softer.  
Keith looks up at Shiro. "What are you talking about?" he asks.  
Shiro smiles. "Just give them the knife and let's get out of here." Shiro replies.  
"I can't give it to them, Shiro." says Keith.  
Shiro is looking at his double.  
"Is that a hologram?" asks Shiro.  
"His suit has the ability to create a virtual mindscape, reflecting its wearer's greatest hopes and fears. And at this moment, your friend desperately wants to see you." says Kolivan.  
Back to Keith and "Shiro."  
"What is it with you and that thing?" asks Shiro disgustedly.  
Keith, this isn’t the real Shiro…Keith recognized the voice,Avi.  
"It's the only connection I have to my past. It's my chance to learn who I really am." says Keith.  
"You know exactly who you are. A Paladin of Voltron. We're all the family you need." says Shiro,the hologram of Shiro.  
Keith was upset. "Shiro, you're like a brother to me... but I have to do this." says Keith.  
"No, you don't. So just give them the knife." says Shiro.  
"I can't do that." says Keith.  
"Just give up the knife, Keith! You're only thinking of yourself, as usual!" Shiro yells. Keith's eyes widen, then he looks away.  
‘Keith, look at me,” says Avi, Keith looks up, meeting the eyes of Avigayil. Her golden brown hues are like gemstones had bits of orange, her face was dotted with scattered freckles with vivid translucent markings, Her wavy Raven mocha hair with chocolate highlight was pulled back in a partial updo, her tan skin glowed in the light as he ghostly features seem to become prominent,Her wings are black with creamy-white streaks and blotches with grayish brown striking through and dark colors such as red,green,blue and indigo streak through her wings while the underpart was a pale white cream. Her outfit consisted of a black sleeveless top and black plants with frost wine highlights running along her legs,a cut out on the front of her chest showed a cloud grey colored undershirt that went down her to her wrists, with fingerless gloves going to her arms with silvery-gold detailing near the edge cross, another pair of gloves only the middle finger covered came just below her elbow and look like leather, black boots reached her thigh,a thick belt was around her waist, a fabric covered her stomach down to the middle of her calves, armor covered her chest,arms,legs and wings, A crown of sorts sat upon her head, the gem dangling from the crown, on her back was a small staff and at her side hun two swords with long hilts.  
“Keith, you are stronger than what people believe,” said Avi, she places her hand on his cheek. “You matter so much to people who know you,” A look of melancholy passes over her phantom features.  
“Keith, I am sorry, I am under an oath to protect you and the other paladins, but I care for you more than a friend, I understand that if don’t love me, you don’t love, but I want to help as best I can,” says Avi, her dark eyes sad, full of pain, Keith felt his heart wrench for his friend and crush was willing to put aside everything and be by his side, but also willing to lose it all.  
“Avi please…” Keith starts to say.  
“Finish your trials, please,” says Avi.  
"I've made my choice." says Keith, Avi’s words feeling odd.  
"Then you've chosen to be alone." says Shiro and he starts to walk away.  
Keith looks down at the knife, then back up at Shiro's retreating figure.  
"Shiro! Wait!" Keith calls out. He runs after Shiro, but Shiro keeps walking away. A bright light engulfs them both.  
The light fades, leaving Keith in his desert shack alone. He looks around, but a loud crash startles him.  
"Huh?" Keith turns to the door to go outside.  
"Keith..." Keith quickly turns around and gasps.  
"Dad?" Keith asks.  
"You're home, son." says Keith’s father, Another loud crash startles Keith, and he looks over at the window.  
"What's going on outside?" Keith asks his father.  
"Don't worry about that. We'll be fine as long as we stay in here. Don't you wanna catch up?" His father asks. Keith frowns, looking distressed.  
"Of course I do." replies Keith  
His father sighs ”Son, so many years have passed. I have so much to tell you." His says in a cryptic tone. A third loud crash. Keith turns to face the window.  
"What is that?" Keith asks.  
"Everything's fine." his father says. Keith pulls the blanket off the window and gasps. Outside, a Galra warship attacks the desert and destroys it. People can be heard screaming while the Red Lion sits immobile on the top of a cliff.  
"Dad, I-I'm sorry. I gotta go. There's people that need me out there." says Keith.  
Keith’s dad was holding Keith's knife,"Don't you wanna know about where you came from? Your mother gave it to me." says his father.  
"Mom?" Keith asks. A fourth crash, rumbling. People can be heard screaming, closer now. The Galra warship fires again on the desert, lines of sentries visible as they march upon the cabin.  
"She'll be here soon.”his father says smirking.  
Back to the Blade of Marmora headquarters, showing Keith's unconscious form on the ground while he grunts as if in a nightmare.  
"You need to get him out of there." says Shiro.  
"He can decide when to leave." says Kolivan, Shiro throws his hands out, clearly frustrated.  
"You're messing with his mind. You're going to kill him!" Shiro yells in frustration.  
"Knowledge or death, Shiro." says Kolivan.  
“So, All we do is wait,” Says Avi, clenching her fists, Shiro grits his teeth and starts walking away.  
"I'm calling this off." says Shiro. Two Blade members block his way.  
Back to Keith. For a moment, he is visible in the real world before the scene enters his head.  
"You gotta tell me, Dad. I have to know. Where did the knife come from? What does it mean?" Keith asks.  
His father,looking at the knife said "Your mother is almost here." He looks up at Keith. "She'll tell you everything." An explosion occurs outside. Light flashes in through the windows.  
"I can't wait around anymore. I have to go." says Keith and he walks towards the door, gripping the knob to turn it.  
Keith’s father replies, ”If you go out that door, you'll never find out who you are." Keith freezes, his hand still on the door. After a moment, he looks down. Another explosion happens outside, light flaring inside the cabin over the view of Keith's knife. Keith looks over his shoulder at his father.  
"Goodbye, Dad." says Keith,He opens the door and leaves.  
The Red Lion's eyes flare yellow, and it roars before firing on the base.  
"The Red Lion is moving!" Exclaims Allura.  
"We gotta get down there!" Yells Lance.  
"It won't be ready for five more minutes." says Hunk.  
At Zarkon's castle. Inside the interrogation room, Thace sits in the chair. Haggar stands in front of him, with two Druids on either side of her.  
"I am going to ask you some questions. I will know if you lie. I have reason to believe that a spy has infiltrated Galra command." says Haggar.  
"That is very alarming." says Thace evenly.  
“Indeed. Are you aware of any spies within our ranks?" asks Hagger.  
"No." says Thace, his eyes widen. Haggar's outstretched hand forms a dark sphere of energy.  
"Commander Thace, are you the one who lowered the solar barrier during the Voltron attack, allowing it to escape?" asks Haggar.  
"No. I fight in the name of Galra. I am loyal to Zarkon." replies Thace, Haggar's eyes narrow before she lowers her hand.  
"You will help me root out this traitor." says Haggar and she turns her back to him. "We will destroy him and all who threaten our reign." To which she leaves.  
Back to the Blade of Marmora headquarters. The Red Lion fires on the base, trying to get to Keith. The trial room shakes, the screens show only static, and alarms blare. Kolivan and Antok are in the room, along with Shiro and Avi, who is restrained by two Blade members. Another Blade runs in.  
"The Red Lion is attacking the base! It's trying to break through!" Yells the Blade.  
The Red Lion fires again.  
"It has a link with Keith. It knows when he's in danger. It's coming for him." says Shiro.  
Debris collapses into the room. Everyone grunts, and Shiro elbows the first Galra holding him before ducking out of the second's grip, while Avi pulls herself backwards, using her elemental manipulation to make her hand warmer and running from the room. The Blades chase them out.  
Back to the Castle. On the screen, the Red Lion's icon blinks and beeps.  
"The Red Lion has started attacking!" Yells Coran.  
"Wait, what does that mean? Why would the lion attack? Unless..." Hunk trails off.  
“That’s not good,” Says both Quarry and Shun.  
"Allura?" Lance asks.  
"Everyone, stay focused." says Allura simply.  
Back to Keith, who opens his eyes as the base is destroyed around him. Footsteps are heard as Shiro and Avi run into the room, helping Keith to his feet.  
"Keith, are you okay?" asks Shiro. Keith hugs Avi who returns it,releasing each other to face Kolivan.  
"Stop what you're doing!" Yells Kolivan. Shiro puts Keith's injured arm over his shoulders, supporting him while Keith stands and loosely grips his knife in his left hand,Avi’s hand are encased in a multicolored aura that seems to have become darker.  
"What are you talking about? What's going on?" asks Keith.  
"Call off your beast!" Yells Kolivan angrily.  
"Move out of the way! We're leaving!" Yells Shiro.  
"You're not leaving with that blade. It does not belong to you. You failed to awaken it!" yells Kolivan.  
"What does that mean?" asks Keith.  
Antok pulls out a sword and charges. "Give up the blade!" He yells.  
Shiro lets go of Keith and activates his prosthetic, charging forward to meet Antok's strike.  
Back to the Castle.  
"Coran, how much longer until we can get in?" asks Allura.  
"Just a few more ticks, Princess." replies Coran.  
“Get ready." instructs Allura.  
Back to the Blade of Marmora.  
Shiro and Antok clash. Shiro grunts.  
"Wait! Just take the knife!" yells Keith, He holds out the knife hilt first. Shiro deactivates his prosthetic and Antok lowers his blade, both turning to look at Keith.  
"It doesn't matter where I come from. I know who I am. We all need to work together to defeat Zarkon. And if that means I give up this knife, fine. Take it." says Keith and the Blade insignia glows faintly.  
"Huh?" The light becomes a blinding white, shielding Keith from view. At the sometime Avi’s markings appear.  
"You've awoken the blade!" Exclaims Antok in surprise.  
The knife glows brightly, shifting into a long, curved sword.  
"The only way this is possible is if Galra blood runs through your veins." says Kolivan. Keith looks at Avi who wears a smile that spoke one thing, “I knew it.” Kolivan then bows to Avi along with the rest of the blade.  
“Daughter of Asiyrian,” They said, but Avi knew who they were referring to, Her father, Acesh of the house of Agruium.  
Back to the Castle.  
"Five... four... three... two... one!" Yells Coran. The pathway on the screen flashes, and the Red Lion flies into view.  
"Princess, we're coming back, and we're bringing someone you should meet." says Shiro.  
"They're all right!" Yells Coran gleefully and everyone celebrates.  
"Yes, they did it!" Exclaims Pidge.  
The Red Lion lands in the hangar. Keith, Shiro,Avi, and Kolivan step out to meet the others. Kolivan's mask vanishes, revealing his face. He pulls down his hood and kneels in front of Allura.  
"Princess Allura, it's good to see that the rumors are true. You're still alive after all these years." says Kolivan.  
"So is Zarkon. Can we consider you our ally in the fight against him?" asks Allura, her disgust barely disguised.  
"Yes, but we have little time to discuss this. I just received word from our spy inside the Galran hierarchy. They have become aware of our presence, so the timetable for our plan has been moved up." replies Kolivan.  
"How soon do we need to begin?" asks Shiro.  
"Now." replies Kolivan.


	21. team one the Wedlum’s belly

Chapter twenty one team one the Wedlum’s belly  
At the Castle of Lions. Avi and Keith were in the infirmary as Avi was healing Keith’s shoulder.  
“The wound is not too deep thankfully,” Says Avi as she was medic mode, her hand glowed a soft teal color as she healed Keith’s wound.  
“From what I can tell, It cut through muscle and slightly damaged the collarbone, so its could take a few days to heal,Though I never healed a wound caused by a blade form luxite before, so I’m just being through, clean slice all the way down to your pectoral muscle where it becomes shallower,” Avi continues to ramble in medical jargon until Keith, the upper part of his paladin suit resting at his hips, places a hand on Avi’s cheek. Avi looks up to meet Keith’s eyes, her own round with surprise.  
“Avi…” Keith started to explain, but lose the courage, he breaths and says this simple three word phrase.  
“I Like you,” He said, Avi is caught by surprise.  
“I liked you the day we met at the Garrison, you were always kind, caring and honest. I’d admired your strength and that you stand up for what is right, I admire you for who you are, That is why I like you,” Says Keith, tracing his fingers over Avi’s cheek, and pushing strands of hair behind Avi’s pointed ear, Her unusual ears elf like with the tip a transient color with veins running align the ear.  
“Thank you,” She said. After she finished healing Keith’s wound, Keith puts his Paladin suit and armor, Avi and Keith walk back to the bridge hand in hand. Plans were explained, Hunk can be heard snoring. He gasps, begins to snore again, and tips over, waking himself up in the process.  
"What? What'd I miss?" asks Hunk, Avi rolls her eyes with platonic affection.  
"Oh, nothing important. We've just figured out a way to defeat Zarkon." says Lance.  
"Really? I dozed for ten minutes, and you guys figured out how to defeat the forces of evil?" Hunk asks.  
"You've been asleep for three hours." Pidge corrects.  
Hunk sweats, then looks over at a projection of Zarkon's command ship with wide eyes. Transition to Shiro and Kolivan.

Shiro begging to explains the plan ”I think we've got something here. It's dangerous and there are a lot of moving parts, but if we can coordinate everything just right, then—" Kolivan pick up,"Zarkon's reign will be at an end, and the savagery that's poisoned our universe can finally be cleansed. You've done it, Shiro."  
"We did it together." says Shiro. Shiro and Kolivan clasp each other's arms.

"As long as we all stick to the plan, it should work." says Allura.  
"It will work. Perhaps, then, you'll learn that not all Galra are as bad as Zarkon." replies Kolivan, Avi and Quarry shared a look with each other, They knew something was going to happen, after all being descendants of the Indigo Paladin and her twin brother, they knew something was going to happen ,something big.  
Allura looks over at Keith, who is silently staring at the base of the projector.  
"I hope not." says Allura, She notices Avi’s dark gaze studying her.  
"Ulaz was right to trust you all." says Antok.  
"He sacrificed everything to bring us together. Let's honor him by taking down Zarkon." says Shiro.  
"So, what's the plan?" asks Hunk.   
Lance runs to the center of the group, accompanied by fanfare. He begins to explain the plan, using exaggerated movements and acting out various parts. "The plan is amazing! First, we infect Zarkon's ship with a virus. Then, we make an extra-large wormhole and lure Zarkon inside of it, zapping him a bajillion light-years away. Then, when he pops out on the other side, all like, [Mockingly.] 'Oh, why doesn't my ship work?' [Normal voice.] Voltron kicks his butt! Pew, pew, pew! Womp, womp, womp! Huh! Hi-yah! [Deep voice.] 'I'll form the head!' [Normal voice.] That's what you say, Shiro. Yeah, yeah. Yeah! We won for all time!" Yells Lance.  
"Wow. So, this is it." says Hunk.  
"I guess the only question is, when do we strike?" asks Pidge.  
Coran pulls up an interface and presses a few buttons, causing the projector to show the inner workings of a teludav.  
"As soon as we build a teludav big enough to wormhole Zarkon's ship." replies Coran.  
"Oh, man. The teludav again? Does that mean we need more scaultrite?" asks Hunk.  
"That's just one of the many things we'll need." Replies Allura  
"Am I, uh... Am I sensing a trip back to the space mall here?" asks Hunk.  
"I'm afraid not. This is gonna take a lot more scaultrite than we can find at any Unilu shop. For this plan to succeed, we're gonna need to split up." says Coran.  
The Paladins head to the Yellow Lion's hangar, where the team is beginning to split up. While Coran continues speaking, Keith and Shiro clasp hands and embrace each other in a hug. Hunk and Pidge shake both arms rapidly, both crying.  
“Be careful,” Quarry says to his cousin.  
“I will,” Replies Avi.  
"We all have a task to do. Keith, Hunk,Avi, you'll be in charge of getting the scaultrite. If any one of us fails, the entire plan fails." says Coran, Shiro and Keith separate, and Keith catches Allura's gaze. Allura quickly looks away, her expression changing to one of contempt.  
Avi,Hunk, and Keith heading into the Yellow Lion. Hunk looks back at the others with a nervous smile on his face, while Keith stares at the ground as if ashamed,Avi face is neutral, everyone unaware of what is to come. Behind them, Pidge can be seen waving, and the others see them off with fond smiles.  
The Yellow Lion leaves the Castle, entering a wormhole.Back inside the Yellow Lion's hangar, Pidge is seen petting Platt while they squeak.  
Lance looks to Allura, grinning, asks,”So, uh, how about a kiss for good luck?" He leans forward, smacking his lips and making exaggerated kissing sounds.  
Coran picks up Platt, carrying them towards Lance and making Lance kiss the mouse. Lance hums, then opens his eyes and lets out a muffled scream. Platt smiles.  
At the Blue Lion's ramp. Pidge is in front, waving with a grin on her face. Lance stands slightly behind and to the right of her, looking distressed while he wipes his sleeve over his mouth. Shiro stands in the back, between Pidge and Lance, smiling fondly.The Blue Lion leaves the Castle, entering a wormhole. At one of the general hangars, where Coran and Allura stand outside of a pod.  
"Don't worry, we'll see each other soon." says Coran,Allura pulls Coran into a hug.  
"Take care, Coran." says Allura,They separate, but Coran keeps his hands on Allura's shoulders.  
"Stay safe, Princess." says Coran and he enters the pod, the top closing over him. The pod leaves the Castle, entering a wormhole.  
On the bridge, Allura places her hands on the control pedestals in the center and pulls up an image of the Balmera on screen.  
At Zarkon's Central Command, several battleships can be seen in the background advancing on a planet. Inside, the Druids attempt to once again infuse Zarkon with quintessence. One Druid collapses from exhaustion and the connection breaks, causing Zarkon to fall to his knees with a grunt.  
"Did you sense the lion?" asks Haggar.  
Zarkon groans ”Nothing." he replies.  
"It is wise that you rest." says Haggar.  
"I will find that lion. Begin the process again." says Zarkon,The Druids prepare to begin the infusion again.  
Meanwhile with Hunk,Avi and Keith  
"Why does Allura get to take a leisurely visit to the Balmera while we have to fly into the belly of a giant space worm to get scaultrite?" asks Hunk dejectedly.  
“I’m pretty sure there’s things worse then the Wedlum,” Comments Avi.  
"You heard Coran. Building a huge teludav isn't easy. Everyone has a job to do and this is ours." says Keith.  
"But I always get the worst jobs. Go to a Galra-occupied planet to get my lion. Go to a Galra-occupied Balmera to get a crystal. Go into a belly of a beast with the only Galra alien team member and Gate guardian.” says Hunk.  
“Gatatean-guardian human hybrid,” corrected Avi.  
"I'm not an alien." says Keith.  
"Well, you're kind of an alien. You're way more alien than me. You're at least some alien. I'm-I'm none alien." replies Hunk.  
Avi sighs, “Were all Aliens Hunk,” Says Avi.  
Keith sighs, moving towards the front of the cockpit. "Let's just concentrate on the job here." he says, Avi places a hand on Keith's own and smiles.  
‘It will take some getting use to,” says Avi over the mind link. ‘Besides, I have a step sister is part Galra, so I am kind of glad,” Avi adds.  
‘Thanks Avi,” Keith thanks Avi.  
"Yeah. Was-Was your mom the alien? Your grandpa? How Galra are you?" Hunk asks.  
"I don't know." replies Keith.  
"Did the Blade of Marmora, like, teach you the secret handshake, or something?" hunk pesters.  
Keith is frustrated. "No. No one said anything." says Keith.  
"The Blade of Marmora... they're real tight-lipped, aren't they? I get that your society is secret, but is everything a secret?" asks Hunk.  
“Hunk, stop,” Says Avi and Keith snaps at Hunk.  
"Okay, look, it's bad enough that Allura hates me now. Can you just lay off?" Keith asks annoyed.  
"Allura doesn't hate you. You just need to give her time to accept the fact that you're Galra, the race that destroyed her entire planet and all of her people." Hunk frowns and blinks. "Yeah, she might hate you a little bit." says Hunk finally.  
“Once you start to think about it, She is stuck in her ways and beliefs,not the best coping strategy,but it could be worse,” Says Avi with a shrug.  
"Let's just watch the video Coran uploaded and stay on task. We need to find out how to collect this stuff." says Keith and Hunk taps a button on his console, which transforms into a video screen. It glitches at first before settling onto the image of a younger-looking Coran in the Castle of Lions, cheerful music playing in the background.  
“What the-“ Avi says but is interrupted.  
Coran raises his hand in greeting.] "Hello, brave Altean." he greets.  
"No way.” Hunk grins, holding back laughter. "Is that Coran?" asks Hunk.  
“Yes, it is,” Replies Avi a little perturbed by the video.  
"So, you're about to go into the belly of a weblum to harvest scaultrite. Good for you!" Coran points to his right, where a screen appears showing the various items he describes. "Scaultrite is an important substance, with thousands of commercial and industrial uses, including fabrication foam, insect night vision goggles, teludav— [Static.]"  
"Uh..." Hunk looks at Keith and Avi.  
"—anti-fungal klanmüirl lotion and other such lubricants." says Coran and he breaks up again.  
"What's wrong with the video?" asks Keith.  
"It's ten thousand years old. It's probably corroded." answers Hunk.  
“Make sense,”Replies Avi, Hunk taps a few buttons on his console, and the static fades.  
"I could go on for days. But you've got a weblum to enter and some scaultrite to collect. Oh, look! There's a weblum now. Hello, big fella!" says Coran a little to enthusiastically.  
A cartoon weblum enters the frame.  
"Hey, Coran! I'm off to eat some planets. There's one now! Nyum, nyum, nyum, nyum, nyum!" Exclaims the Cartoon weblum and it exits.  
"We'll see you soon! As you probably remember from school, the weblum is an enormous creature and an integral part of keeping our universe functioning. It survives off of the— [Static.] —left over from dead planets. It then reconverts the quintessence remnants by— [Static.] —becoming the building blocks of new solar systems. Incredible, isn't it? [Static.]" asks Coran as static makes them miss important things. Keith,Avi and Hunk share a nervous glance, the trio whimpering.  
"Of course, these are no gentle giants. They're actually giants that are quite deadly, which leads to [Distorted.] rule number one. [Normal.] It's an important one, so listen closely. Stay away from its— [Static.] You got that?" asks Coran.  
"No. No, I didn't." repels Hunk.  
"It's like a rhyme. Say it with me. [Distorted.] Stay away from its— [Static.]" Coran begins to say but static cuts them off.  
"Oh, come on!" Exclaims Hunk.  
“We’re in trouble,”Says Avi.  
"Other things to remember include avoiding the poisonous— [Static.] —eye sockets— [Static.] —could lead to certain death!" Exclaims Coran.  
"Whoa. What are those?" asks Hunk, Outside of the Yellow Lion, a debris field is visible.  
"They look like... dead planets.”says Keith and Avi nods, dread pools in the pit of her stomach.  
"That's strange. The charts I'm looking at show these planets should still be thriving. Wow. What do you think happened to them? Asteroid strike?" asks Hunk.  
“I don’t think so,” Says Avi.  
"Something tells me they died an unnatural death." says Keith.  
“I have to agree,” Adds Avi. A large creature floats into view.  
"Look!" Exclaims Hunk.  
"Guess that ancient Altean weblum tracker put us right on the money." says Keith.  
"We gotta get out of here! We haven't watched the entire video yet! We don't know what to do!" Yells Hunk.  
“We're not leaving. You fly, keep our distance. I'll skim through the video." says Keith.  
“I’m going to create a temporary shield for the Lion, so the mind link will be off line,” Replies Avi and the two guys nod. Avi places her hand on the Yellow’s lion wall and focuses her energy in protecting the Yellow Lion, she encases it in a multi colored Aura.  
"So, you've made it into the weblum's first stomach!" exclaims Coran.  
"Rewind!" Yells Hunk as he dodges.  
"I know!" Keith. yells back.  
"So, you've identified a weblum. Great! Now, remember rule number one. Stay away from its face." says Coran and Avi loses concentration.  
"Wait, that's rule number one? We broke rule number one!" Yells Hunk, the weblum opens its mouth and begins pulling objects in like a black hole."Oh, no! What's it doing?" asks Hunk.  
“Get us out of the way, now!" Yells Keith.  
The weblum fires a large beam of energy, which the Yellow Lion manages to dodge. Hunk grunts as the beam begins to follow them, trying to stay out of its range of fire. The weblum fires off another beam, this one closer to hitting the Yellow Lion.  
"The weblum's natural defense— [Static.] venomous laser, deadly acid— [Static.] total annihilation— [Static.] death monster— [Static. When it clears, the cartoon weblum has returned.] to find its blind spot on the back of its neck, just below the gills." explains Coran  
Cartoon Weblum: "That's your way inside! If I can't see ya, I can't kill ya!" Yells the the cartoon monster.  
“Yeah, kinda figured that out!” Avi yells at the video.  
The Yellow Lion beeps rapidly. Hunk grunts, pulling the control levers and changing their course to head to the back of the weblum's neck. The Yellow Lion descends to land, but begins to bounce back and forth between the spikes on the weblum's back.  
"This isn't good. This isn't good!" Yells Hunk.  
The Yellow Lion crashes into one of the spikes and hits the weblum hard. Keith,Avi and Hunk groan, but Yellow manages to right itself on its feet while skidding backwards. Hunk uses the Yellow Lion's upgraded claws and armor to secure their position on the weblum's back.  
"We're attached to its back, in its blind spot." says Hunk.  
“Terrific,” Says Avi.  
"Good. We're going in." says Keith.  
"Wait, what do we do when we're inside the beast?" asks Hunk.  
“Yes, “Replies Avi.  
"A quick recap of what to do when you're inside the beast. One, avoid things that want to kill you. Two, get to the third stomach and find the scaultrite gland. Three, activate the weblum's defense mechanisms and collect the excess material from the gland. That's the scaultrite!" Yells Coran.  
"Seems simple enough." says Keith,  
"Seems under-explained." says Hunk.  
“And not a lot of time,” Adds Avi.  
"Come on." says Keith and Hunk sighs.  
Keith,Avi and Hunk exit the Yellow Lion. Hunk hits the ground and overbalanced, beginning to spin with his jetpack pushing his momentum. He manages to right himself and they travel to the weblum's gills. Hunk begins to flip over yet again, but manages to right himself.  
"Got it, got it." says Hunk and they head inside.  
At Central Command. Thace enters a room to see one of the Druids using its magic on a damaged sentry.   
"Why are you tampering with evidence?" asks Thace,  
"Commander Thace, I was ordered to assist you in your investigation into the possible traitors on board." replies the druid.  
"Ordered by whom?" asks Thace.  
"Haggar. I've analyzed the sentry that was destroyed just before the shields went down." replies the druid.  
"The one that was killed by Prorok. I've already examined him." answers Thace.  
"So, you found the trace elements of luxite on the wound? It's a very rare metal. If we find others on the ship in possession of luxite, we will have found our traitors." says druid.  
"Then what are you waiting for? Begin the search starting with the lower block." orders Thace.  
"I'll assign some sentries to that." replies the druid.  
Thace turns to leave, but the Druid follows. Thace looks over his shoulder, then turns to face the Druid.  
"Is there anything else?" asks Thace.  
"As chief investigator, your life could be in danger. I have been given orders to remain by your side until we clear all personnel or find the spy." replies the druid.   
Another druid enters, she wears the robes of Haggar’s apprentice.  
“Can I talk to Thace?” Asks Haggar’s apprentice,”Alone,” She adds. The druid hesitates but nods and leaves, she makes a gesture for Thace to follow her.   
The enter her lab and the druid lock the door, she turns back to Thace and removes her druid mask and lowers her hood. Her curly eggplant purple hair is pulled into a braid that goes down to the middle of her back,the streaks of heather,periwinkle,lavender,lilac and Iris are prominent in the lighting of her lab, her pale Banana sclera contrast with her mulberry wine purple irises that have flecks of amber gold her pale skin appeared more a light lavender in the Galra violet, her cat like features were pinched in worry and the faint spinel purple markings with colors like black,red,blue,pink and white underline her markings. Her druid robes flow around her, the mask hanging around her neck.  
“Thace, you are in danger,” Says Mal.  
“I know, that is why I am taking the risk,” Replies Thace, Mal face palms and mutters something under her breath.  
“Thace, they suspect you because you decided to use your blade on Porork,” Mal’s throws her hands in the air, “They’ll discover you,” She said annoyance present in her voice. Thace and Mal argue back and forth before Mal relents her arguments and tells Thace to be careful and they both leave, parting ways.  
Back inside the weblum, Keith,Avi. and Hunk descend safely using their jetpacks. Upon touching down, Hunk grunts as he steps on a bubble that pops underneath him. He lifts his foot up, revealing a mucus-like substance clinging to the boot.  
"Uh, yuck! What am I standing on? A mucus pocket? I do not like mucus! And is that steaming stomach acid? Lookit, right over there. Oh, man, I really hope I don't see any blood." says Hunk.  
"Hunk! Knock it off. You're freaking yourself out." says Keith.  
“Not that bad,” Replies Avi, “Actually, kind of cool,” She replies.  
“Easy for you to say,” Say Hunk, he then looks at a pus bubble "No, standing inches away from a pus-bubble is freaking me out." says Hunk. He stomps on said pus-bubble when he says "pus" to prove his point. The substance inside lands on the ground and begins to sizzle, causing Hunk to rear back and cry out in disgust.  
“That would be stomach fluids,” Replies Avi off hand.  
"Look, we're inside a disgusting worm. There's no way to sugarcoat it. We're gonna need that big brain of yours if we want to make it through. Will you be alright?" ask Keith.  
“Hunk are you okay?” Asks Avi with worry.  
Hunk continues groaning.  
"I said, will you be alright?" Keith asks in a demanding tone.  
"Uh... Okay, okay." says Hunk and he inhales deeply. "I'll be okay." he adds.  
"Good." says Keith as he puts a hand on Hunk's back. "I gotta be able to count on you." Keith begins walking away. "Besides, no one knows an explosive digestive tract like you." Keith adds, earning a giggle and light hit from Avi.  
Hunk tilts his head, then shakes it and holds his hands up. "Wait, wait, wait. Did you just make a joke?”Hunk asks and he chuckles. "Seriously, that was a joke, wasn't it? You're saying I throw up a lot. I get it. It's funny." He laughs. "I do. Wow. Galra Keith is way funnier than regular Keith."  
“Isn’t he still the same Keith?” Avi asks.  
"Okay, we need to find a way around the stomach acid." says Keith.  
“Maybe we can used the digesting food as stepping stones, well, jumping stones,” Suggest Avi. Keith smiles and squeezes Avi hands out of habit, It’s not lost to hunk though.  
"Huh?" Grunts Hunk as strange creatures begin to enter the stomach through various holes.  
"What are these things?' asks Keith.  
"Uh... Uh... I don't know. Maybe they're bacteria? Uh... Oh..." Hunks asks as he observes them,the creatures squeak as two of them land on Hunk's helmet. Another lands on his hand.  
"Wait, wait, wait. They seem friendly. They seem friendly. Maybe they're good bacteria. They like me. They're—" Hunk chuckles. "They're tickling me. Wait, that's not tickling! That's hot acid!" He screams, throwing the creatures off of him. "They want to kill us! They want to kill us!"   
“Well we know what they are now!” Yells Avi as the trio summon their bayards as the creatures begin to surround them.  
"I think they're part of the creature's digestive system! They're trying to break down the food and we're the food!" Yells Hunk.  
Keith grunts as he slices through a few of the creatures with his bayard. Avi’s hands glow as she uses her powers, her staff sweeping in wide arcs destroying the digestive bacteria, holding out her hand she yells something in a another language that zaps the microbes,Hunk fires off several shots, but in doing so one of the creatures' residue splatters across Hunk's visor, effectively blinding him.  
Hunk groans. "I can't see anything!" He yells, Hunk deactivates his bayard, stumbling backwards until he hits the wall and is pulled through it by the muscles there.  
"Hunk!" Yells Keith.  
Hunk swims through a tunnel filled with blood. "I'm here, surrounded by blood. I hate blood!" He yells.  
“Hunk, Calm down,” says Avi over the comms.  
"You've gotta find a way out of the circulatory system." says Keith. Keith takes another swing with his bayard, but he is quickly backed up to a ledge over a pool of stomach acid.  
"Hunk! we’re outnumbered here! Meet us in the third stomach!" Keith yells,Avi and Keith dematerialized their bayards, Keith grabs Avi’s hand,running for the edge and diving over it. The creatures try to follow, but don't submerge themselves in the stomach acid. An alarm goes off in Keith's suit, and he reaches up to silence it.  
“That’s not good,” Says Avi, Pain evident in her voice.  
"Gotta get out of this acid." says Keith. Keith and Avi exits the stomach, screaming as they begin to fall straight down. He grunts and manages to use his jetpack to propel himself to a ledge, Avi using her wings as she can with her back against Keith’s chest while also trying to use her jetpack, landing roughly and taking a moment to catch their breaths.  
“Are you okay?” Keith asks, Avi nods.  
“I’m okay, in pain, but I can manage with after being in stomach acid,” She says, her new suit was designed by Coran to accommodate her wings along with allowing her to use a jetpack if the case called for it,they start to push themselves up, but looks over and sees a person in a suit of armor within the pod that had been absorbed into the weblum.  
"What the—? Impossible." says Keith.  
“Not impossible apparently,” Says Avi.  
Hunk screams as he tumbles throughout the weblum's circulatory system.  
"I don't like blood-slides!" Hunk yells,he grunts as he gets stuck in one of the tunnels, struggling to free himself. "Oh, no." says Hunk.  
Keith slices through the parts of the weblum keeping the pod shut, then prepares himself to strike again.  
"Don't move. I'm here to help." says Keith as he thrusts his blade through the glass, cutting a hole large enough to pull the person out. He offers them a hand and pulls them out, but notices the Galra Empire's insignia on their shoulder.  
"Huh?" Keith shoves the stranger past him, reaching down and stealing the blaster from their belt in the process. They turn just in time for Keith to point their own blaster at them, eyes narrowing.  
"You're Galra." says Keith.  
“Keith,we don’t have time for this,” Says Avi, her Bayard brandished once more.  
The bacteria creatures begin to emerge from the walls again, squeaking. They begin to form one large group.  
"Not those things again." says Keith exasperated,Avi joins them on the ship, the stranger opens a console, typing out a sequence. "What are you doing?”Keith asks and the pod begins to flash red as an alarm blares. "You're turning this ship into a bomb." says Keith as realization hits him.  
The group of creatures suddenly splits off into a smaller channel that heads straight for them. Keith,Avi and the stranger jump off of the pod, using their jets to propel themselves away as the creatures surround the pod. The pod explodes, and Avi uses her psychic abilities to summon a shield, to protect herself, Keith and the stranger from the oncoming debris. They fall through the walls of the weblum into a new area.  
Hunk still struggles to free himself from the weblum's circulatory system.  
"Keith,Avi! Keith,Avi, are you there? Keith,Avi,answer me!" Hunk yells as he continues to struggle until he uses his jetpack, gaining the speed he needed to free himself.  
Keith groans from the fall and starts to push himself up, the sound of running footsteps catching his attention. The stranger tackles Keith, firing off a shot, but it goes wild. Both roll to their knees, coming up with the stranger's blaster pointed at Keith. Several shots fire off and Keith activates his shield, but they travel over Keith's shoulder instead, destroying the bacteria creatures that approached from behind. Avi who had mostly stuck to the background, watches the stranger.  
"I guess you can keep your weapon." says Keith and he deactivated his shield.  
One of the walls of the weblum spits Hunk out into an open area, and he uses his jetpack to control his momentum. He sighs, turning to look around.  
"Oh, my gosh, I found it!" says Hunk and his stomach grumbles."Oh, my gosh, don't throw up. Don't throw—" and Hunk retches.  
Another part of the weblum opens, allowing Keith,Avi and the stranger to enter the area where Hunk is. Hunk begins to fly down to meet them.  
"Keith,Avi! Keith,Avi, you made it! All three of us made it! Who is this?" Hunk asks after he notices the stranger during his celebration.  
"Someone Me and Avi found. He doesn't talk much. Also, he's Galra." says Keith.  
"What, do you guys all know each other?" Hunk chuckles. Avi throws hunk a look of seriousness "Are you sure we should be rescuing a Galra soldier right now?" asks Hunk.  
"We're Paladins of Voltron. We can't just leave people to die even if they are Galra. Now, come on. Let's get what we came for and get out." says Keith and they start to walk.  
"Okay, well, that— that might be a problem, too. The scaultrite gland somehow secretes mucus, or saliva, or something gross, which becomes crystallized. The only problem is, I think that we have to trigger the weblum's defense mechanism." says Hunk.  
A distant rumbling. More bacteria creatures begin to invade from the walls. Keith groans.  
"Not again." says Keith.  
The rumbling increases in volume as the creatures quickly collect in one large group.  
"Uh..." says All three paladins.  
Groups of the creatures begin attacking, but they dodge. Keith manages to slice through a large group, cutting them off from the center, Avi uses her powers to control the creates and make them go against each other, and Hunk blasts a large hole out of the center that fills itself in within seconds. Hunk screams as another group tries to attack him.  
"They're everywhere! Oh, whoa." says Hunk.  
Areas in the walls begin to open, pulling out air and the bacteria creatures. Keith,Avi and Hunk both yell as they start getting pulled in as well, but managed to catch themselves.  
"I think this thing is getting rid of the excess gas produced from its multiple stomachs." says Hunk.  
“Flatulence,”Says Avi, her freckled face is twisted in a mix nervousness and laughter.  
"What?" Keith asks confused.  
"It's farting!" Hunk laughs.  
Keith grunts as the walls close again, allowing them to stand. "Hunk, what do we gotta do to get that scaultrite gland to goop?" He asks, facing the Yellow paladin.  
"Uh, oh. Uh... Wait a second, wait a second, wait a second. "Stay away from its face." The blue laser. Ah! I know what to do!”says Hunk as he begins flying away from Keith and Avi, towards the central mass of bacteria creatures.  
"What?" Keith asks again.  
Hunk turns back to face Keith and Avi. "If we want that third stomach gland to secrete the ooze, I need to get farted out of the weblum's butt and attack the face, getting it to fire its laser puke." Hunk strikes a heroic pose. "For the sake of the universe, I'll provoke the beast! You two stay here and get that scaultrite!" Hunk yells.  
"Hurry! I don't know how long we can hold these things off.”says Keith.  
The creatures begin their attack again, and Hunk makes his way towards the center as the walls begin opening. He flies up and out of the weblum with a yell, leaving Keith and Avi alone with the strange Galra.  
"I'm out! Heading to my lion now." says Hunk.  
At Zarkon's Central Command, Thace runs through the corridors, ensuring he is not seen as he approaches a console. He removes a drive from underneath his fingernail and inserts it into the system, downloading files. He removes the chip just as the door beeps and opens. Thace gasps, quickly turning to face the door and reaching for his blade while hiding the chip behind his back.  
"Commander, there you are. The lower block has been scanned for luxite. I found nothing.”says the Druid.  
"Then continue the search." says Thace.  
"Sir, I must remain by your side. Haggar's orders." says the druid.  
Thace leaves the room with the Druid following.  
Meanwhile,The Yellow Lion flies towards the weblum's face. Meanwhile, Keith,Avi and the stranger are surrounded by bacteria creatures, struggling to fight them off.  
"Hunk, whatever you're gonna do, do it now!" Yells Keith over the comms  
"Roger that. Provoking giant space worm now." replies Hunk,The Yellow Lion flies in front of the weblum, but is ignored. "Come on!" Hunk yells.  
Keith grunts and slices through more of the creatures, activating his shield to stop the next group. "Hunk!" He yells.  
"Let's see you ignore me now." says Hunk and he activates the Yellow Lion's improved armor, taking a shot at the weblum. "Yoo-hoo! Over here!" Hunk taunts,The weblum begins to charge its laser. "Yes! Yes, it's gonna do it! Oh, no, it's gonna do it!" yells Hunk.  
The bacteria creatures suddenly retreat, and spots inside the scaultrite gland begin to glow. Keith and Avi gasp.  
"It's working! I think it's about to get hot in here." says Keith.  
Keith,Avi and the Galra retreat to a side alcove, Sitting on Keith’s lap because of space, Avi uses her powers to create a shield to protect them from the laser when it fires.  
"Oh, yes!" Hunk yells and the weblum prepares to fire. "Oh, no!" Hunk flies away just as the laser fires, yelling and grunting. "Oh, yeah! He's out!" Hunk says and he sighs with relief. "Tell me you got the scaultrite." says Hunk.  
Inside the weblum's third stomach, many shards of scaultrite float around the area.  
"Grabbing it now." repulse Keith.  
Keith and Avi begin to fill bags with scaultrite, and by the time he has several of them a weapon whirs from behind them. they turn, seeing the stranger's blaster pointed at him again.  
"So, you're just like the rest of 'em." says Keith. The stranger takes one of the bags, turning and using their jets to make a quick escape.  
“we’re coming out." says Keith. He and Avi share a brief smile.  
“We did it,” Replies Avi  
"On my way." says Hunk and the Yellow Lion leaves the area, Keith and Avi enter the cockpit alone. "Where's your buddy?" Hunk asks.  
"He's long gone by now, and he got a bag of scaultrite." says Keith.  
"What? Should we go after him?" asks Hunk.  
“It wouldn’t be worth it, “Says Avi.  
"No. Whatever the Galra are planning won't matter after we defeat Zarkon." adds Keith. Keith looks at Avi, a far off look in her eyes.  
“Something on your mind?” Keith asks.  
“I have a feeling this is only the beginning of something much larger than ourselves,” Says Avi, “Zarkon’s defeat is only a stepping stone to save the universe,” Avi shrugs, “But I could be wrong.”  
"Copy that." says Hunk.  
Keith steps forward, putting a hand on the back of Hunk's chair. "By the way, Hunk, you really came through in the clutch back there. Without you, the mission would have been a failure." Keith complements.  
"Aw, thanks, Galra Keith. You're all right. I think turning Galra has made you a better human.” says Hunk with a smirk on his face, Avi’s face is twisted into a weird smirk.  
Keith groans, then yells. "I didn't just turn Galra!" and Avi laughs.


	22. team two Beta Traz

Chapter twenty two team two Beta Traz  
Meanwhile with Shiro, Lance and Pidge,electronic are beeping from the Blue Lion  
“All right, guys, we're ready to fire.” Says Lance.  
“Be careful, you've only got one shot.” says Pidge.  
“Don't worry, Pidge, I'm an excellent shot.” Replies Lance.   
“You are? “ Pidge asked skeptically.  
“Yes! That's my thing!” Exclaims Lance.  
“Since when?” PIdge asks.   
“Just get ready.” Replies Lance  
Pidge was breathing heavily and started screaming as she was shot off into space and head for the prison.  
“Pidge!” Yells Shiro, He grunts as he catches the smaller paladin.  
Clanging is heard as the two paladins crash.  
Pidge grunts, “Nice catch. This seems like an awfully large place to hold only one prisoner.” Says Pidge as she looks around.  
“Let's hope this Slav guy is as good as the Blade of Marmora said he is.” Says Shiro and they start to head deeper into the prison.  
Whirling is in the background and Pidge manages to block the sensors and she tells Lance, “Beginning phase two of the plan. I'm blocking the sensors. Lance, you've only got four doboshes to scan the base and land your lion before they're back online.”  
“Copy that.” Lance replies and beeping is heard.  
“Initializing sonic scan now.” Lance grunts.  
The Blue Lion roars and the sonic cannon activates.  
“Sonic scan complete. Uploading the data.” Replies Lance.  
“Perfect. We're right on top of your entry point. Get to my location. Hurry, you've got 60 ticks.” Says Pidge.  
“On my way.” Replies Lance and he starts to run.  
“Okay, phase two complete. Welcome to Beta Traz.” Says Shiro  
Meanwhile at Central Command, Zarkon was once again trying to bond with the Black lion.   
Zarkon: “More! Give me more!” Demands Zarkon as he grunts and groans, “Why have you stopped?” He demanded.  
“Lord, Haggar ordered us to limit your-- “ The druid screams and groans.  
“Remember who your master is. Now, give me more! “ Demands Zarkon and the process begins again.  
Back at Beta Traz, The team starts to look for Slav.  
“I’ve compiled the data from the Blue Lion's sonic scan and created this map. It appears the prison is comprised of three concentric levels. Each level is showing different types of security. That's weird. The Blade of Marmora said this prison was made just for Slav, but I'm showing two cells. Who else would be held here?” Asks Pidge.  
“I’m guessing a space ninja. Or maybe someone with magical powers? You know, just spit-balling here. I don't know. Let's just keep tossing out ideas.” replies Lance.  
“Can you get a visual on the cells?” Shiro asks Pidge.  
“No, not from here. And even if I could, we don't know what Slav looks like.” Answers Pidge.  
“Then we're just going to have to check both.” Replies Shiro.  
“Dibs on the closer one! What? My legs are tired.” Says Lance.  
Pidge sighs, :I’ll go to the command center to try and access the security system.” says Pidge  
“Let's get moving.” says Shiro and they split up.  
Meanwhile Slav was being tortured, his screaming intensifies and continues the torture.  
“Already, your mind is rendering me weapons and genetic modifications.” Says the Warden tauntingly.  
Slav pants for breath, but soon is screaming as the torture continues.   
“It must be eating you up. Your brain turned against you and those who would oppose Zarkon.” The warden adds  
Slav’s screaming continues and the machine stops whirring, hissing.  
Slav is sobbing, “Ow!”He screams.  
Warden: “That's enough for one day.” Says the warden and he sighed, “You're not the only one that needs my special attention. With your mind, the Galra Empire will be unstoppable.” Says the warden.  
Meanwhile Pidge was hacking the security.  
“I’m in.” Says Pidge over the comms.  
“Guide us through.” Says Shiro.  
“It looks like the top level is patrolled by the sentries. The second level is patrolled by floating drones. Oh, wow, that's interesting.” Says PIdge as she notices something.  
“Good interesting?’ Lance asks.  
“The second level also has immobilizing foam.” Replies Pidge.  
“Oh, so bad interesting.” says Lance as he deflates.  
“And the third level?” Shiro asks.  
“Closed system. I can't get in from here.” Says Pidge.  
“You can't get in from the command center? “ Asks Shiro with slight worry.  
“No single location can access the entire prison. It's a security measure. When you reach that level, you'll have to link me in.” Explains Pidge.  
“We're on our way down.” Replies Shiro.  
“Okay.” says Pidge and she says something to herself, “While you do that... I'll find you, Matt.” It was a promise she was making.  
“How are we going to get by this guy?” Asks Lance, Shiro and Lance both attack, “Good teamwork on that one.” Says Shiro until he notices something.  
“Uh-oh, we're spotted.” says Shiro.  
“No, no, no, that's mine! He's going to be your escort through this hallway. He'll scramble the monitors.” Says Pidge, calming both males down, the drone led the way.  
“Shiro, you go left. Lance, go right.” Says Pidge.  
“Affirmative.” Replies Shiro.  
“Okay, open the panel next to you. Connect your gauntlet so I can hack in.” Says Pidge and a ding is heard.  
“Now, I have access to level three. Opening the entrances.” Says Pidge and the entrances are opened.  
“Huh? Pidge, you have any idea how I'm gonna get through these giant doors?” Asks Lance.  
“Lance, be quiet. Someone's coming.” Says PIdge and Lance hides.  
Lance is panting and grunting, “Okay, but seriously, those are some heavy-duty doors.” he says in a whisper.  
“Don't play innocent. I know what you did.” Says the warden.  
“All right, I made it to the cell. Open the doors, Pidge.” Shiro says in a whisper.  
“Uh, I can't from here.” Pidge replies,  
“The door over here scanned that guy's face.” Says Pidge.  
“Oh, facial recognition. Shiro, hold tight. Lance, you're gonna need to get a scan of his face.” Says Pidge.  
“Copy that.” Reply both Shiro and Lance.  
A large yeti like creature starts to growl.  
“I’ll be back soon.” Says the warden and he leaves.  
Lance inhales deeply, sighs, “Face on the way, Pidge.”he replies.  
“Creating 3D render. Sending to you.”Says Pidge, she scans and then enters the room and see Slav.  
“Are you Slav?” Shiro asks the eight armed creature.  
“Are you here to torture me?” Asks Slav.   
“No, I'm here to save you. I'm a Paladin of Voltron.” Replies Shiro.  
“Oh, no, even worse. In 98 and 3/100ths of a percent of realities with a prison break, I die! And your chances are even worse!” Slav starts to panic.  
Meanwhile Lance was walking around when he hear rumbling.  
“Mm-hm. Mm... hm.” Lance grunts.  
crunching and growth is heard and a creature appears.  
Lance shrieks, “Are you—?, “ he clears his throat, “Are you Slav?” Asks Lance.  
suspense falls on the pair until the creature that Lance assume was Slav spoke.  
“Yup.” Says the creature.  
“Don't worry, Slav. I'm here to rescue you. I'm with Voltron. Do you know Voltron?” Lance asks.  
“Yup.” Says the creature.  
“Great. Then you know what the Blue Lion is.” Asks Lance.  
“Yup.” The creature say, Lance and the creature run until they crash into Shiro, Pidge and the real Slav.  
“I’ve got Slav.” Says all three.  
“What? “ Asks Pidge  
“I said I have Slav.” Says Shiro  
“No, I have Slav. Wait, hold on. Tell me the truth. Are you Slav?” Lance asks the creature.  
“Yup.” Yupped the creature.  
“We don't have time for this. You're just gonna have to bring both of them back.” Says Pidge  
“Okay. Give us the route out of here.” Says Shiro.  
“Yeah, we're ready to go, too.” replies Lance.  
“Yup.” Yipped the creature.  
“Hello?” Lance asks  
“Pidge!” Shiro yells, “Lance, looks like we're on our own. We've gotta get back to Pidge.” Says Shiro and they start to run.  
“Wait, what? I have no idea where I'm going. Slav, do you know how to get back?” Asks Lance.  
“Yup.” Yupped the creature again.  
“What am I talking about? Of course, you do. You're a genius.” Says Lance and they start to run.  
“Come on. We've got to hurry.”  
“No, thanks.” Says Slav.  
“What? We're finally going to stop Zarkon. We have the Olkari and the Blade of Marmora on our side. But, without you, we can't do it.” Shiro says in an irritated tone.  
“Mm. I can have you on the Blue Lion and gone in no time, but we must hurry!” Yells Slav. As they get closer to the hanger, Slav says the weirdest thing.  
“Oh, the Blue Lion. Why didn't you say so? Blue light has a frequency between 606 to 608 terahertz.” He says.  
“Is that gonna jam their scanners or something?” Asks Shiro.  
“ No, that's just my lucky range of terahertz. Let's go!” Yells Slav, He then speaks to himself, “Okay, uh, more to the left. Mm... This needs to be right. Um... Oh, but not too right.”  
“Oh, come on!” Shiro yells and picks up Slav.  
“Oh! Now, I gotta start over.” Slav yelps.  
“Sir, Laika has escaped.” A Galra sentry tells the Warden.  
“Oh, no! Guard this station.” orders the warden.  
Meanwhile the three paladins where trying to get out of the prison.  
“Come on, get outta here.” Says Pidge as she hid.  
“Are you sure you know where you're going?” Lance asks.  
“Yup.” Laika growls.  
“Whoa! You're really savage! No wonder the Marmorites think you're so awesome. That's what I'm calling the Blade of Marmora. "Marmorites." Lance chuckles, “That sound good? “ Lance asks.  
“Yup.'' Replies Laika.  
“Great minds.” Says Lance with a smile.  
“Yup.” Answered Laika.  
Slav: “Perfect! Okay, now, there's a two percent chance this mission won't result in a horrific, deadly fireball. Let's leave!” Slav pants and then he screams, “Let's go back!” He yells  
Shiro growls, “Just take the blanket with you.”  
“What? No, the blanket's perfect. Don't touch the blanket! It's that!” Slav screams.  
“That's a tiny puddle. You'll be fine.” Says Shiro exasperated.  
“There's a 12 percent chance I could slip. There are even realities in which I drown because, in those realities, I never learned to swim!” Yells Slav.  
“What about this reality? Did you learn to swim in this one?” Asks Shiro.  
“I can't remember! There are infinite possibilities!” Yells Slav.  
“It's a tiny puddle!” Exclaims Shiro/  
“I can already feel myself not being able to breathe. My lungs are filling with water.” Says Slav dramatically.  
“How did you escape? I'll find you, my pet.” says the warden as e he searches.  
Meanwhile, Lance was kidding with Laika.  
“Pidge is the hacker of our group. Shiro's our awesome leader.” Explains Lance.  
“Yup.” Says Laika.  
“Avi is the medic. She knows a lot about science and history, she spends a lot of time in the castle’s astrology room,” Says Lance.  
“Yup,” Says Laika.  
“Hunk's our mechanic. He's also a chef and just a pretty cool dude to hang out with.” Says Lance.  
“Yup.” Yepped Laika.  
“And Keith is always doing things like flying into asteroid fields and black holes and cool junk like that.” Says Lance.  
“Yup.” says Laika.  
“And I thought I was the team's sharpshooter, but I guess no one else thinks that. Maybe I don't have a thing.” Says Lance sadly.  
“Yup.” says Laika.  
“You don't have to agree with me so quickly. They wouldn't keep me on the team if I didn't contribute in some way, would they?” Asks Lance unsure of himself.  
“Yup.” Says Laika.  
“Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just a sixth wheel. eighth if you count Coran and Allura. That's a horrible wheel to be.” Says Lance.  
“Yup.” agrees Laika.  
Meanwhile, Shiro is running from Galra sentries.  
‘You're so strong. Must be that robot arm. But doesn't it bother you that you only have one?” Asks Slav and then he screams.   
“Oh, what?” Shiro asks annoyed.  
“What? Look at all those cracks! I can't step on those.” Says Slav.  
“I was carrying you!’ Exclaims Shiro.  
“Oh, I guess no one cares about their mothers' backs anymore!” Yells Slav.  
“Wait, you know that nursery rhyme?’ asks Shiro as he recognizes the nursery rhyme.  
“Nursery rhyme? I'm talking about quantum realities here. Cracks initiate space-time temporal fissures, which mathematically make higher probabilities for alternate realities in which your mother has a broken back.” Explains Slav.  
Shiro sighs, “Is there a different route we can take? One without cracks?” Asks Shiro.  
“Well, sure, we could go out the scree duct, but, you know, it's all full of scree. Ugh! There's the vlaxenator, but you can hear the water dripping in there.” says Slav.  
“And you're worried about drowning.” Shiro says deadpanned.  
“Now, you're getting it!” Exclaims Slav happily.  
“Pidge, are you there? We need an alternate route. Pidge?” Asks Shiro.  
“Okay, sorry about that. I'm back. I'll find you a new route, Shiro.” Replies Pidge as she gets to work and Lance asks.  
“Yeah, can you tell me where I am?”  
“Just a sec. Pulling it up now.” Replies Pidge.  
All is silent until Shiro speaks up.  
“How about I cover your eyes and carry you across?” asks Shiro.  
“I’ll know.” Says Slav and Shiro growls.  
“Let's just give it a try.” He says calmly.  
Slav starts to whimper and then he screams as they go across.  
“No screaming!” Shiro exclaims.  
“I was screaming? asks Slav, shirt is very peeved.  
“Uh, I don't see an alternate route, Shiro.” Says Shiro.  
rapid beeping is heard and Pidge gasps.  
“Lance, look out!” She exclaims.  
“Quick, somebody's coming.” Says Lance and he notices that Laika is heading towards the threat, “What are you doing? Are you trying to get us caught?” He asks in a whisper yell.  
“Yup.” Replies Laika.  
“I’ve found you.” Says the warden.  
“Stay away from my friend!” Lance yells as he aims his blaster at the warden.  
“There's your kidnapper. Put the prison on lockdown!” Yells the warden and alarms start blaring.  
“Huh?” Lance is confused.  
The warden grunts and Lance starts screaming.  
“Pidge, you've gotta shut off this foam for me!” He screams over the comms.  
“On it! Huh? Matt?” Asks Pidge hopefully.  
“Pidge!” Yells Lance and Pidge yelps.  
“Sorry! Just reversing the targeting system, and” Says Pidge and giggling on computer is heard, “This ought to slow him down.” Says Pidge as she finished hating the system.  
The warden grunts, “What? No!” He yells.  
“Stick around! Huh? Huh?” Asks PIdge, her joke is lost to people and the door starts opening.  
“Huh? Uh-oh.” Says Pidge and she hides.  
The warden groans, “Come back here! Find out where they're headed! Lock down all exits!” Yells the warden.  
“We've got to go! “ Yells Shiro and Slav starts screaming.  
Shiro growls, “My friends are in trouble. We have to go now! We are walking over those cracks. It's our only option.” Says Shiro.  
“Why don't we just turn the gravity off and float over them instead? Honestly, that's our best shot of getting out of here in one piece. I ran the numbers. Pidge, any chance you can turn the gravity off?” Asks Slav.   
“Oh, that's a great idea! Then the sentries won't be able to maneuver, but we have our jetpacks. It's genius!” Yells Pidge and whirring is heard as she hacks they system.  
Shiro grunts and Slav gushes over Shiro’s Galra arm. “That robot arm is fantastic! Now, imagine if you had two. Our chances of survival would go up 300 percent from totally doomed to highly unlikely. Oh, wow, you have Laika. The warden will not be happy about that.” as Shiro and Slav see Lance.  
“Who's Laika?” Lance asks.  
“She's the warden's pet yupper.” Says Slav simply.  
“Wait, what?” Lances asks and he gasps, “You're an animal?” He asks in surprise.  
“Yup.” Replies Laika.  
“Oh, I see where the confusion was for you.” Says Slav.  
“Gravity's back online in three, two, one. I'm headed for the hangar.” Says Pidge.  
All of them head to the hanger.  
“Uh... “ Everyone trails off and Lance starts screaming as they are attacked.  
“Get to the lion!” Shiro orders and Slav starts screaming, Shiro grunts as Slav starts to try and get out of his grip.  
“I had him! Let's go. Slav!” Yells Lance.  
“Be right with you!” Yells Slav.  
“Slav!” Yells the warden and Slav starts screaming.   
The Warden grunts “You steal my yupper and my prisoner?” He asks grunting.  
“Okay, I'm ready-- What is that?” PIdge asks, the trio are by the Blue Lion is space.  
“You're not going anywhere. And neither is the lion.” Says the warden.  
Lance and Pidge starts screaming as they fight the sentries and the warden is growling.  
Shiro is panting from the effort from running and grunts from a hit and grains form the effort.  
“See what I was saying about those robot arms?” Asks Slav.  
The Warden grunts, Lance grunts and screams as he attacks.  
“Lance! No!” Pidge screams as she is attack, groaning form the pain. Shiro attacks the sentries around him and Pidge lets out some battle cries.  
The Warden grunts, Lance and Pidge are screaming, Shiro is gasping and grunting, trying to get Slav back.  
Alarms blare as the Warden gasps and grunts.  
More grunting is heard and Slav screams. The Paladins are now in space officially.  
“No!” Yells Shiro.  
“Wait, I got this. Come on…” Lance says and he takes a deep breath, He shoots and the hit frees Slav, The scientist is screaming as he flies into space, The warden screams in anger as the door to Beta Traz closes, Slav slams into Pidge still screaming.  
“Nice, Lance! That's why we bring our sharpshooter.” Shiro congratulates Lance.  
“Yup.” Says Lance.  
Meanwhile the Warden pets Laika, thankful she’s back.  
“At least, you're okay. That's a good girl. Yes, you are. Who's a good little yupper? Who's the good little yupper?” coos the warden.  
Lance groans and Pidge says,”The information I found on my brother says he was taken by a group of rebels. He's still out there.” She sadly that she didn’t find her brother.  
“Matt's a lot like you. He's a survivor. We'll find him.” Shire reassures Pidge and she groans.  
Meanwhile at Central command,Zarkon is still trying to reconnect with the Black Lion, A druid groans from the effort of reestablishing an old like.  
“Sire, I believe there's a spy in our ranks. Our communications may be compromised.” Haggar tells the emperor.  
“None of that matters. Once the Black Lion is recaptured, no one will stand against me. Have you made any further progress with my armor?” Asks Zarkon.  
“None of the tests have been successful. Each time, the subject was killed.” Replies Haggar.  
“I need it ready. If your beasts will not defeat Voltron for me, I will do it myself.” Says Zarkon.


	23. Not the song stayin' alive

Chapter twenty three not the song Stayin’ Alive  
“Alright then, what's the next one?” Asks Allura, she was playing an earth guessing game with the mice while she was flying to the Belmera. The mice start to squeak out something.  
“Two words.” Says Allura as the mice squeak again.  
“Second word. Waves? So I'm close. Ocean? Splash? Drink? Water?” Allura asks in order, the mice squeak.   
“Water! All right then. First word.” Says Allura and the mice start growling imitating a larger animal.  
“That's a Bytor! Bytor water!” Allura exclaims as laughs with she managed to get it, “Yes!” she yells and the mice squeak joyfully.  
“Hunk was right. These Earth road trip games do help pass the time.” Says Allura.  
“You seem happy,” Quarry pointed out,his gauntlet glowing as he typed something on the halo screen.  
“I am, this so much fun,” Says Allura, “Do you want to play?” She asks. Quarry chuckles, Shun who has transformed in a canine like feline look ups.  
“As much as I like to, I not good as guessing games because of my abilities,” Says Quarry.  
“You seem pretty honorable though,” Says Allura. Quarry stops what he is doing, leans left to right, sighs and laughs.  
“Probably because I had to learn, I wasn’t like this, I was pretty dishonest and that is because of my father, He really wasn’t a role model for me, so I didn’t have the best company,” He shrugged his shoulders again, “Shun was the one to change me, they had been part of the guild for awhile, I was seeing how they were doing and I did something a little stupid,” Admits Quarry, Shun turns back to human and says.  
“Stupid, You insulted some of the recruits, I grabbed you and said, “Just because your the prince, doesn’t mean you can treat others like this. One day you will need the trust of your people, besides my friend has more humlility than you, You turned bright red and looked ashamed,” Says Shun, a smile apparent in the morpher's face.   
Beeping is heard and Allura tuns on the comms. Coran appears  
“How are you, Princess? Are you almost at the Balmera?” Coran asks the Altean princess.  
“I’m scheduled to arrive in just a few doboshes. I hope I'm able to find a crystal big enough for the teludav.” Replies Allura.  
“Have you heard from the other Paladins?” Coran asks.  
“I had contact with Lance, Shiro and Pidge a little bit ago. They've located Slav.” replies Allura.  
“What about Hunk,Avi and-- and Keith?” Asks Coran  
“No word from them yet.” Allura says stiffly.  
“I have no doubt my scientifically accurate instructional video was of great help.” Says Coran with slight enthusiasm.  
“I’m sure it was. If they collect enough scaultrite for the lenses, will your teludav structure be complete?” Allura asks.  
“It's nearly done. The Olkari and I have been working on it day and night. It will be ready in time.” Replies Coran.  
Allura sighs, “Oh, I hope so.” She says.  
“What's going on, Princess? You sound worried.” Coran says, worry written on his own face.  
“I was thinking of my father. He gave his life to try to keep Voltron out of Zarkon's hands and now we have a chance to defeat him. I... I don't want to fail.” Says Allura.  
“You know Princess, your father would be proud of you. It wasn't that long ago we found out Altea had been destroyed.” says Coran, smiling reassuringly.  
“I’ve never felt so alone.” Admits Allura.  
“Nor have I. And we could have easily given up. But we didn't. You didn't. And now look at us. We reformed Voltron. We freed the Olkari and the Balmerans, and now they're working alongside us.” Says Coran.  
“You're right, Coran. We have allies. And that's what's going to defeat Zarkon.” Says Allura, a smile now on her face.  
“Crack a squizzle on the Balmera, Princess.” Says Coran  
“Thank you, Coran.” Allura thanks Coran and the calls goes off.  
As they get closer to the Balmera, they start to land, Rumbling is heard and the Balmerans gasp as the Castle of Lions lands. The jet is decelerating. Allura,Quarry and Shun exit the castle to be greeted by Shay’s grandmother.   
“The Balmera welcomes your return, Princess Allura.” Says Shay’s grandmother, Shay walks over.  
“Princess, did Hunk accompany you?” She asks.  
“I’m sorry, Shay, but I've come alone. The others are on missions of their own, collecting important elements that we need to defeat Zarkon.” Replies Allura.  
“Defeat Zarkon? How can we help? The Balmera and its people can never thank you enough for all that you've done.” Says Shay’s grandmother.  
“If the Balmera will give it, I need a crystal.” Says Allura.  
“Battleship class?” Shay asks.  
“Bigger.” Replies Allura and she explains the plan with Shun and Quarry’s help.  
Meanwhile, in Central command, A druid enters Haggar’s lab.  
“Haggar.” Says the druid.  
“What is it?” asks Haggar.  
“We found further evidence of the spy within our fleet. This encrypted chip was in the outbound quantum entanglement chain.” says the druid.  
“Put the chip back, and wait to see who retrieves it.” Says Haggar and the druid does as he is told.  
Back at the Balmera, They enter a cavern filled with larger crystals, larger than battleship crystals.  
“Incredible.” Allura breathes.  
“When the Galra were here, these caverns were closed off. As if the Balmera was protecting itself. Now that the Balmera is free and healed, the crystal caverns are opened once more.” Explains Shay, They begin the ceremony when the Balmera starts to hum and rumble.   
“Of what was that rumble? Perhaps because a crystal this big has never been asked for.” Shay says.  
“No, this is something different.” Says Shay’s grandmother.  
“Shall we stop the ceremony?” Shay asks.  
“Let her finish.” Says the old Balmeran and as the ceremony finishes,Allura turns the face the Balmerans.  
“Thank you.” Says Allura.  
“The crystal has been loaded onto your castle, Princess.” Says Shay and Allura nods.  
“We wish you could stay longer. I made you stickercup stew for the sky road.” Says Shay’s grandmother handing Allura a bowl of the stew.  
“Oh, thank you. I'm sure I shall enjoy this immensely. To all you Balmerans, thank you once again.” Says Allura with a slightly faced expression before standing tall. Rumbling is once again heard, the Balmerans gasp and scream as the rumble becomes more apparent.  
“What was that?” Allura gasps out.  
“Some kind of seismic activity,” Says Shun as she changes to look like one the Balmerans, Cracking heard.  
“Oh, no! “ Yells Allura, Balmerans start screaming and yelling, Shay gasp at the destruction around her.  
Quarry uses his Psionic powers to find the threat, Allura takes action  
“Take cover in the Balmera! I'll hold it off with the castle's defenses. Hurry, hurry! Particle barrier up! Says Allura as the trio head to the castle, Lasers are humming and firing on the Balmera.  
“Those crystals are acting as shields. “ Allrua grunts form impact, “I need to lure it away from the Balmera!” She yells, the Castle’s jet engines starts revving. Quarry heads to his small fighter to investigate.  
“What are you doing?” Allura asks.  
“To find the problem,” Replies the Azearthian prince,his fighter flies out and over, and he sees a large lizard like creature with crystal embedded into it,Lasers shooting forms its arms and chest.  
“Allura, I think we migh-no, Need the Paladins, it looks like the Robeast you fought here is attacking,” Says Quarry, The robeast’s jet engines revving as it attacks. Quarry shots at the creature before dodging the attacks coming his way by doing tricks.  
“Allure contact the Paladins,Now! We are under attack,” Says Quarry as he goes for a nose dive to avoid being hit.  
Meanwhile the Yellow Lion flies to the Balmera.  
Hunk grunts as he tries to see if Keith is purple.  
“I didn't just turn Galra! Are you trying to see if my skin is purple? “ Keith questions Hunk, a glare on his face.  
“No.” Hunk says sheepishly, but the smile Avigayil is wearing is a little to knowing.  
The computer beeps and Hunk opens it.  
“Hunk,Avi,Keith, are you there? Can you hear me?” Asks Allura.  
“Hunk,Avi and Keith here. What's going on, Princess?” Keith asks.  
“You must return to the castle! I need you!” Exclaims Allura.  
“We're on our way.”Replies Keith and the comms goes off.  
“I have a bad feeling about this,” Says Avi.  
Meanwhile, the Blue Lion was also flying.  
“All right, what are we doing now?” Asks Lance.  
“Let's call Allura and let her know that we have Slav and we're ready for her to use the teludav.” Says Pidge and Slav perks up.  
“You didn't say we'd be traveling by teludav.” He says, Shiro’s face becomes red with anger and he explodes.  
“What's the problem? We're traveling by teludav. So just count your hair follicles or fluff a pillow, or whatever you need to do to make sure we survive the wormhole trip in this reality! Shiro yells, Everyone on the cockpit looked scared and surprised.  
“I was just going to point out that the teludav is a very efficient form of travel.” Says Slav, albeit hesitantly.  
The comms turn on and Allura appears.  
“Paladins, are you there?” She asks.  
“Princess, what's happening?” Asks Lance  
“That monster that attacked us on the Balmera before has returned! “ Exclaism Allura.  
Slav squawks, “What?” Asks Lance,Pidge, and Shiro.  
“I need you back here immediately.”says Allura.  
“You got it, Princess. Sharpshooter is on the way.” Says Lance with a smile.   
“Sharpshooter?”Pidge asks.  
“It's my new nickname that I gave myself. Just-- Just pass it.’ Replies Lance  
“Ready when you are, Allura.” Says Shiro and they head to the Balmera and upon arriving, they see the robeast.  
“Whoa! How is that thing operational? It doesn't have a head!” Exclaims Lance.  
“I don't know, but I'm sure it has something to do with those crystals.” Says Pidge pointing out the crystals.  
“We can't worry about that now. We have to protect the castle.” Says Shiro and Slav starts whimpering in fear.  
“How did we beat it last time?” Keith asks as the Yellow lion dodges another attack.  
“We formed Voltron, then I stuck in my Bayard and shot it with my blaster right in its arm lasers. But that didn't stop it so then we had to punch it.” Says Hunk.  
“Well, the Balmera did hep,” Adds Avi.  
“So we're gonna need Voltron.” Says Shiro to the others.  
“But we only have two lions.” Says Pidge/  
“Well, maybe we can form the legs and kick it? Whoa!” Lance dodges another attack.  
“That new laser is much more powerful. We're definitely gonna need all the lions. Hunk, you distract it so we can fly into the castle. Once we get our lions out, we'll cover you so you can fly Keith and Avi in for Red and Indigo.” Says Shiro.  
“Wait, wait, wait. I have to hold that thing off by myself?” Hunk asks in a shrieking tone.  
“You have Keith and Avi,” Says Pidge.  
“Yeah, but they’re in here with me! “ Exclaims Hunk.  
Shiro: There's no time to argue. We got to do this now.  
“Oh, Quiznak.” Says Hunk.  
Meanwhile in central command, Thace is brought in front of the druid. He grunts and grains from the pain,  
“Commander Thace, did you find what you were looking for?” Asks the druid in a snide tone and Thace groans again.  
“ Take him to Haggar's lab.” Says the druid and the sentries take him to Haggar’s lab to be tortured.  
Meanwhile, The Yellow Lion was dodging.  
“Those crystals are blocking all of our attacks! Oh, no! The castle is doomed unless we distract that beast.” Says Hunk as he dodges another attack.   
Quarry’s fighter and the yellow Lino attack the beast and it starts to chase them.  
“Good, it's chasing us.” says Keith.  
Shiro is paling as he runs to his Lion.  
Ahh... “ Slav screams.  
Pidge enters her Lion.  
“The particle barrier is severely damaged.” Says Allura.  
“Lance, get back out to give Hunk cover. Pidge and I are right behind you.” Says Shiro and the Black,Blue and Green Lions fly to Yellow lion’s aid.   
“You got it, Shiro.” Says Lance.  
“Don't worry about me. I'll just hang out here.” says Slav.  
“Can you help the Princess restore the particle barrier?” Shiro asks.  
“Yes.” Replies Slav.  
“Now? “ Asks Shiro, slightly confused.  
“Oh, you mean in this reality. Got it. Oh…” Says Slav and then he starts to whimper.   
“Bank left! Barrel roll! Nose dive! “ Yells Keith.  
“Quit back lion driving! “ Yells Hunk, Quarry’s fighter is hit.  
“Quarry!” Yells Avi.  
“I’m fine,” Says Quarry, the comms start to beep  
“I’ll distract it! Go get the Red and Indigo Lions!” Says Lance.  
“Oh ho ho, good timing, Lance!” Yells Hunk and he flies to the Castle of Lions.  
The Blue Lion’s blaster starts revving up, The robust attacks the Yellow Lion.  
“Aaah!” Screamed Avi,Hunk and Keith.  
“Guys!” Yells Lance. Shiro grunts.  
Meanwhile the Yellow Lion was falling to its doom.  
“Hunk, do something.” says Keith.  
“I can't move! I'm hit. Nothing's working! Come on, boy. Come back to me.” Hunk pleads with his Lion.  
“Hunk, Try to focus your mind With Yellow’s, I can make a temporary bridge, but you have to trust me,” Says Avi,Hunk seems nervous at first but he nods. placing her hands on her temples, Her eyes glow a mix of Deep forest green, turquoise,violet,indigo,silver,orangey-yellow,and a dark red.  
“We need to protect Hunk.” says Pidge.  
“I’ve got him!” Yells Shiro as he flies towards the Yellow Lion.  
“I’m getting real sick of that crystal. Let's take it out.” says Lance.  
“On it.” Says Pidge, Both scream as the attack the beast,grunting as they are thrown back by the best.  
“Shiro, it's on its way to the castle! “ Exclaims Pidge over the comms as the comms as she watches as the Robust heads towards the castle.  
“I got it!” Exclaims Shiro as he flies towards the castle.  
“Well, who's got me? Where are you going?” Asks Hunk as he watches as Keith along with Avi head to the mouth.  
“I’ll jump out and jetpack over to the castle.” says Keith.  
Hunk Laughs, “Good one. Wait, serious?” Asks Hunk.  
“He serious,” Replies Avi and both dive out, Avi’s wings allow her to use the currents in the air to fly.  
“Form jaw blade!” yells Shiro and he attacks the beast, slicing at the lizard like creature.  
“Got to hurry!” says Keith, Avi and Keith land in the Lions’ hanger and head to their Lions.  
‘How do we defeat it?” asks Avi.  
“You have to destroy the crystal,” says the Indigo lion.  
“We'll keep the crystals busy. Shiro, you attack from the other side.” says Pidge.  
“On my way.” Says Shiro.  
Keith grunt as the Red Lion growls flying to the aid with The indigo lion behind him.  
“Hey, my lion's working again! I'm back, baby!” Yells hunk and the Yellow Lion snarls.  
“Okay. Let's go. Oh, whoa. Wait, what? Oh, man! Not again! Oh, no, no, no!” Hunk yells and the Red and Indigo Lion attack the robeast.  
“Sorry we’re late, guys.” Says Keith.  
“Need a paw,” Says Avi.  
“Okay, let's form Voltron and take this thing down like we did last time.” Says Lance.  
“I don't think the Robeast is gonna sit around and wait for us to transform.” Says Keith.  
“Keith's right. We'll need to think of something else.” Says Shiro.  
“Hey, at least we outnumber those crystal shields.” says Hunk.  
“Yeah, he can only block two of us.” Adds Lance.  
“We need to take out the crystals,” Says Avi.  
“I think I've got an idea. Guys, see if you can get me an open shot at its chest.” Says Pidge.  
“Got it!” Says Shiro, The Paladins start to attack, when they leave, crackling is heard and Pidge takes aim and hits the beast with her vine cannon,trapping it in vines.  
“Nice job, Pidge. Now form Voltron! “ Says Shiro.  
“Yeah!” Alls the Paladins and Voltron forms.  
All of the Paladins yells as they attack, defeating the beast.  
“Great work, Paladins. Now return to the castle so we can get back to Olkarion.” Says Allura. The Paladins return to the castle and head to the bridge.  
Beeping is heard and Slav speaks up.  
“Why is there a grand entrance on the 40th floor? And what's with all the ziplines? You have hover technology.”  
“Well, you know what? Ziplines were quite fashionable 10,000 years ago.” Says Allura stiffly.  
“Allura, have you heard from Coran?” Asks Keith.  
“Yes.” Says Allura curtly.  
“Allura,” Says Avigayil in a warning tone. Allura glares at the Indigo Paladin.  
“Allura,” avi breathes, “The way you are treating our Galra allies is wrong,” She began, courage began to come easier, “They have been nothing but loyal to us, Keith has always done his duty as Paladin with diligence, he didn’t betray you, They had the chance but they not any of them took it,” Says Avi.  
“it doesn’t prove anything,” Says Allura in a defensive tone.  
“It does, you lost your father,planet and people to Zarkon, Your a princess without a true title and only one subject to rule, you’re anger and you blaming everyone who is Galra or even has Galra blood, People who are innocent and probably are misguided and scared,” Says Avi, she then adds, “Not everything is black and white, there good and bad people, along with people who are grey, What are you going to do with those who weren’t involved,who are good?” Asks Avi, her tone not quite condescending but also warning.  
“That has nothing to do with it, you know nothing,” Says Allura as she faces the Indigo Paladin fully.  
“Your right, I don’t,” says Avi, “Because I have been the victim of racism and ableism, I am expected as a Gateatan to be god like, while a Guardian protector, I am bound by fate princess, just as every is,” Says Avi, her voice cold like ice.  
Avi finally said, “You can’t change the past, but you can change the future, only if you allow it, Voltron is team, we need to get past our fears and doubts to work together, that we may defeat the common enemy, not each other,” Says Avi, her eyes were glowing a soft vibrant yellow, Quarry places his hand on her shoulder and her eyes stop glowing.  
“So we ready to pop through the wormhole and get back to Olkarion?” Lance asks. and they head to Olkarion.  
“Yes, I've checked in with Coran and the teludav is nearly complete. Hunk,Avi, thank you for getting the scaultrite.” Says Allura.  
“No problem. You know, Keith was there too.” Says Hunk and Avi nods.  
“We've made great progress while you were gone. And now that we have the scaultrite, we should be finished in less than a quintant.” Says Coran .  
“Wow. That is one giant teludav.” Says Lance as they stare at the massive machine.  
“Nice work, Coran.” Says Keith.  
“Good job, Coran. Fist bump. Now blow it up.” Says Hunk as he tries to explain.  
“Oh, don't you dare! It took forever to build this teludav. And let's not forget it's a pivotal piece that we need for our plan to defeat Zarkon.” Says Coran and Avi facepalms.  
“When you fist bump, you connect your knuckles and pull them apart to make the effect of blowing it up,” Avi explains. Keith smiles and Avi and Keith’s pinkies intertwine.   
Beeping is heard and Coran screams, Slav is on the screen of the comms and he is hitting the teluduv.  
“I’ve made some improvements to your design. This will increase our chances of survival in this reality 205 percent.” Says Slav.  
“Is this guy a little? “ Coran asks.  
“Yes.” Replies Shiro immediately.  
“No doubt.” Adds Pidge.  
“Not a fan.” Says Lance, Slav is hitting the teluduv.  
“Stop hitting the teludav!” Yells Coran and a explosion happens,The mad genius is covered in soot.  
“Ow.” Says Slav.  
Allura is on the balcony when footsteps are head approaching where she is.   
“Princess, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about.” Says Coran.  
“ What is it, Coran?” Asks Allura as she faces the advisor. “This plan of ours, it's... Well, it's dangerous, you know? We're taking certain risks. You are taking certain risks. This teludav, the amount of exertion it will take... I ju-- You may not survive.” Says Coran with worry.  
“Coran, I know the risks.: Says Allura and Coran spiels but only slightly.  
“Your father would be proud of the leader that you've become.” Says Coran.  
Meanwhile the Paladins are standing on a platform Avi is lean against Keith and all are wearing the clothes they wore the day they came to Arus, Avi’s hair was down and some is over her shoulder with a few braids keeping it contained.  
“What's everybody thinking about? “ Asks Pidge form her spot.  
“Zarkon.” Says Shiro as Hunk says, “Calzones.” And Everyone looks at him.   
“I mean, uh, heck, yeah, I'm thinking about calzones, okay? I mean, does it always have to be about Zarkon? He's a bad guy. We're trying to defeat him. I get it. I'm hungry.’ says Hunk admittedly and his stomach grumbles.  
“We've come a long way.” Says Keith.  
“Yeah, remember when Hunk used to throw up from riding in the elevator?” Asks Lance.  
Hunk groans and adds, “You guys remember that Arusian, Klaizap? I think his name was? Cool name.” He says.  
Lance chuckles and adds, “Yeah, Keith tried to beat him up even though he's the size of a peanut.” Says Lance is smug tone.  
“He was their bravest warrior!” Exclaims Keith.  
“Really, Cause I remember you saying he could be dangerous,” Says Avi. the smile on her face was teasing and a little silly but Keith blush, Avi was always a little to knowing.  
“How about the time the food goo machines attacked us in the kitchen?” Asks Pidge.  
“That was the scariest thing that's happened to me the entire time I've been here.” Says Hunk.  
“Oh, come on.” Says Lance.  
“What? It's the truth!” Exclaims Hunk.  
“We faced sentries, a haunted castle, giant Robeasts, a mall security guard.” Lance lists.  
“And don't forget that cool cube thing.” Says Pidge excitedly.  
“Yeah, and that awful cube thing.” Says Lance.  
“You realize once we defeat Zarkon, the universe won't need Voltron anymore.” Says Shiro, this go different reactions for the Paladins.  
“It feels like we have been part of Voltron for so long, It will be different once this war ends, like in the Darkness chronicles,” Says Avi, The book in her bag seeming to weigh down her words.  
“We can return to Earth.” Says Lance.  
We can look for out Families.” Says Pidge indicating her and Avi.  
“Yeah, Maybe explore new worlds,” says Avi.  
“I guess I could look for mine.” Says Kieth, squeezing Avi’s shoulder.  
“This is it. As long as everything goes according to plan, we can't fail.” says Shiro, they all stand together, a bunch of misfits from earth, heroes,friends and a family.  
Meanwhile in Central Command, Thace is at the mercy of Haggar.  
“No more questions. I'll get the truth out of you one way or another.” She says, drills are whirring and machines are clicking to life.  
Back at the Castle, the Paladins are getting ready form bead, Avi has changed into her pajamas when she hears knocking. Turning around, She heads to the door and it opens revealing Keith, standing in his clothes without his jacket. She stands aside to let him in.  
“Hey,” She said.  
“H-hey,” Says Keith. silence enters the room, thoughts ran through Keith’s mind and just as he was about to say something, Avi beats him to the drum.  
“I know I acted out of hand with my words and my actions,” Says Avi, she hugs her shoulders.   
“I guess, I-i don’t want you to have to go through the experience of being put down by Allura,” Says Avi, covering her face with her hands.  
“I don’t think you acted out of hand, sure you may have been a little to be honest, but I have a feeling,” Says Keith, grabbing Avi’s arms and allowing her to look at him, “You did this out of your heart,” Says Keith. Avi sighs and laughs a broken laugh.  
“Keith, I’ve-I’ve been through situations that I feel don’t need a repeat,” Says Avi, “War is war, But to win a war, you have to get past everything and focus on the common many,” Says Avi.  
“But, even if you acted out, there is a part of you that was trying to do the right thing,“ Says Keith, Allowing Avi to lean into him, Keith had known Avigayil long enough to know that Avi through physical contact like a hug of small gestures that Avi’s bipolar disorder would rear its head without Avi realizing till afterwards. Although he wasn’t good at expressing himself like typical people, But when He comforted Avi about this, the girl he called a friend form along time at the Garrison had been in a state of such sadness, crying and tired, cuts on her arms and slightly underweight for someone who did physical activities like dancing, gymnastics and martial arms along with hobbies that helped her mind like star gazing, Keith had held Avi close in a awkward hug until she calmed down and told him her heart, Keith had just listened, he was so unsure back then, but know that he worked with Avi as long as he did, they both seemed to be attached to each other.  
“Avi,” He said and the girl looked up, Her gem like eyes taking his breath away at their beauty, eyes that held so much in them that he couldn’t even begin to describe them.  
“I may not be good at expressing my feelings, But I love you Avi, You are the most unique person I met. I like everything about you, your personality,your eyes and the person you are,” Says Keith, Avi hugs him and Keith hugs back. Avi and Keith separate, Avi turns around and heads to her jacket hanging on her chair and pulls out two necklaces that were simple with a stone attached to the string, one was a light indigo going to white, while the other red going to black.  
“At the space mall, I help a child find her mom and she bought me these, Quarry say they are rare Xikyb crystals from the planet Cr’Nista in the Valsòr system,” Explains Avi, She gives the red and black Xikyb crystal to Keith.  
“There’s a legend attached to them, when a lover gives the second necklace to the other, they shall feel the other’s heartbeat,” Explains Avi, Keith puts it on and helps Avi put hers now, He could feel Avi’s heart. They hug again and wish each other a goodnight.


	24. One of our Final Battles

Chapter twenty four one of our final battles  
The next day, the Paladins woke and headed outside to say goodbye to the Olkari.  
Alura begins thanking the Olkari”Thank you, Ryner, for all you and the Olkari have done to assist us. Once we defeat Zarkon, it is my hope that we can continue to unite our forces and rebuild the once great coalition that my father, King Alfor, began.” Says Allura.  
The Olkari start cheering and Coran tells Allura, “Princess, it's time.”  
The head back inside the castle and in their positions form take off.  
“Everyone lock into position. We're taking this thing up. Princess, we are go for launch.” Says Shiro.  
“ Charging main turbine.” Says Allura and they take off, flying to space to complete their plan.  
Meanwhile, two druids were interrogating Thace about the information.  
“Commander Thace, you have sent encrypted messages to outside forces. Of this, we are keenly aware.” Says the first druid.  
“Encryptions can be broken, just like you.” Says the second druid. Trace starts screaming as druids use their magic.  
“It was you who destroyed the sentries and powered down the solar barrier. You allowed Voltron to escape. You betrayed Zarkon!” Exclaims the second druid.  
“Who else is part of this conspiracy?” Asks the first, Thace remains quite, Again the druids use their magic and Thace screams as pain fills his body.  
Meanwhile in the Castleship, The Paladins, Alteans,Kolivan,Slav, and the guild members talk about the plan.  
“All right, guys, listen up. I'll use the Black Lion to lure Zarkon's fleet to our current location and make sure he's within the teludav's area of effect. Keeping the teludav hidden behind the space-fold until the last possible second is essential. We can count on you, right, Slav?” Shiro asks Slav after explaining the plan.  
“Absolutely. I'll be fine. I'm not sure about the gravity generator, though.” Replies Slav.  
“What? What was that last thing?” Asks Hunk.  
“Hiding a ship is one thing, but I've never had to build a gravity generator for something this large before. I know it'll work, but I'm not really sure for how long.” Replies Slav.  
“So we have time against us,” Says Quarry.  
“Well, that's a risk we'll have to take. Once Zarkon's ship is in position, Kolivan and Antok will coordinate with Thace. Together, they'll take down Zarkon's security system and upload the virus.” Replies Shiro.  
“And then, he'll be a sitting du-flax.” Says Pidge and everyone gives her an odd look, “What?” She asks.  
“Pidge, different word,” Says Avi, Pidge nods.  
“A du-flax is an Altean creature with a beak and webbed feet.” Pidge explains.  
“We'll wormhole Zarkon 500 million light years away, and he'll be in the Yggiz Galaxy before he knows what's hit him!” Exclaims Coran.  
“What about Thace?” Asks Shiro.  
“He should be getting into position now. We received his last communication three quintants ago. We should hear from him soon.” Replies Kolivan.  
“Let's do it.” Replies Shiro, Avi was deep in thought, something was going on, the plan itself looked like it could work,But that ‘could’ it made seem there was more going on, something Avi knew and couldn’t deny it,The part of Thace being in Central command was going to cause them to fail or falter.  
Zarkon groans as Haggar enters the room, “Why do you disturb me?” He asks.  
“My apologies, sire. I fear your singular focus has—“ Haggar begins to explain but Zarkon interrupts her.  
“Has what?” Zarkon groans.  
“I’ve overstepped my bounds. We've apprehended a spy within our ranks. He plans something with an outside force. I suspect an attack is imminent. Let your druids find out what he knows. You will stay here. The only thing that matters to me is getting the Black Lion. I need the power you possess to search the galaxy.” Says Haggard, Zarkon gasps and groans and pants as he gains a small connection to the Black lion.  
“Zarkon took the bait. He's got my location. Is everybody in position?” Asks Shiro as he flies his Lion.  
“We've not yet heard from Thace. He was supposed to contact us two vargas ago.” Says Kolivan.  
“He could've been captured.” says Antok.  
“Or killed. We need to abort the mission immediately.” Says Kolivan.  
“Abort? No! We cannot back away now.” Says Allura.  
Avi who is standing beside Keith, clenches his fists.  
Antok: The Blade of Marmora does not take chances. It's how we've survived for so long.” Says Antok.  
“It's held you back. Your caution is the reason Zarkon is still in power.” Says Allura.  
“I know what’s happening to him,” Says Avi, everyone seemed surprised.  
“You do,” Says Kolivan, surprise evident in his voice,Avi brushes it off.  
“Visions or sometimes I would be pulled from my body. Sometimes I could see what was going on at Central command,With the Position Thace is in, The druids could easily figure out it was him, He is the target, no matter who you hide,” Says Avi.  
“I really hate you powers,” Says Hunk.  
“I can’t control the speech charm that keeps me from spilling too much, So I can agree, it’s stupid,” Says Avi.  
“We would rather wait than jeopardize everything. Besides, it's too late to get someone else on the inside.” Says Kolivan  
“I’ll do it.” Says Keith.  
“What?” Asks Allura.  
“I’ll sneak onto Zarkon's ship. I'm Galra, so I'll be able to interact with their technology. Pidge, you can rig up one of those pods with a cloaking device, right?” Keith asks Pidge.  
“Well, yeah.” Says Pidge.  
“Going onto Zarkon's ship is a suicide mission. I would never command someone so inexperienced to go on a mission so dangerous.” Says Kolivan.  
“No one's commanding me. I'm doing it.” Says Keith.  
“Please be careful though,” says Avi as she grips Keith’s hand, he squeezes her hand in reassurance and nods.  
“Pidge, get that pod ready. Keith... Let me know when you're on your way. I'll give you cover.” Says Shiro as Keith heads to the pod bay.  
“Okay, the cloaking device is ready to go.” Says Pidge.  
“Good luck,” Says Avi.  
Just as Keith was about to enter the pod,Allura enters the room.  
“Pidge... May I have a moment with Keith and Avi, please?” Asks Allura.  
“Sure thing. Have all the moments you like.” Says Pidge and she leaves the area.  
“Is there something I can help you with?” Keith asks the princess, Avi turns her head slightly to the right, a brown was raised.  
“I… I just wanted to say... The Galra, they've done terrible things. Destroyed entire civilizations. They took my family. But, in time, I've grown to consider you and the paladins my family. So, when I learned you were Galra, I... I didn't know what to think. I wanted to hate you.” Says Allura.  
“Allura... It's... “ Begins to try to say but Allura interrupts him.  
“But it's not you. It's me. My anger has blinded me for too long. I'm so sorry I misjudged you. You've proven, it's not what's in your blood. It's who you are that counts. Please come back to us.” Says Allura as she hugs both Paladins, she then turns to Avi.  
“I will.” Says Keith.  
“I know I wasn’t in my right mind, I want to thank you for making realize that then before the battle, I know I have been patronizing you for who you were as a person,I’ll try my best to be open minded,” Says Allura.  
“I was just doing what I needed to do,” Says Avi, “no need to apologize for your words, I was a bit harsh in my words,but I admit I hope you realize why,” Says Avi and Allura nods.  
Keith enters the pod and Avi heads to her lion.  
The Black lion starts beeping, the Galra were here.  
“They're here.” Says Shiro.  
“Send the fighters! Surround that lion! Draw him in! I want every ship in the fleet after that lion. Get me closer!” demands Zarkon. and Shiro starts flying the black lion.  
“I’ve got Zarkon on the hook. Bringing him your way. Keith, you ready? We've only got one shot at this!” Shiro orders over the comms.  
“Engaging cloaking device. Moving toward the fleet now.” Says Keith as he pilots the pod towards the Ship, Zarkon resided in.  
“Roger that. I don't see you, but I'm locked on your signal. I'll clear a path.” Says Shiro and he starts attacking.  
“Thanks, Shiro. I'm coming in hot!” Exclaims Keith as he enters the landing bay, He grunts as he gets out. ”I’m in.” He said.  
“The plan is working. Keith is on board and Zarkon's fleet is on the way.” Says Allura.  
“The Castle of Lion defenses are up and ready to go.” Says Lance.  
“Starting gravity generator now. Commencing cloak.” Says Slav and the generator comes to life.  
Meanwhile Thace is trying to escape the druids.  
“We are tracking the Black Lion. We know this is part of a bigger plan. Where is he going?” Asks druid.  
Thace grunts, shadow appears in the back and waves it’s hand.  
Back at the castle of Lion, Kolivan is standing on the bridge with Antok and Allura. At central command, Keith enters the ship.  
“Okay, you've made it to the lower communication deck. Head left down that corridor.” Says Kolivan. Keith goes down the corridor.  
“Based on the schematics from Thace, there should be a large door up ahead. This is the central hub for the Galra fleet.” Says Antok.  
“I see it.” Says Keith.  
“I’m two minutes out. Is everybody ready?” Shiro asks.  
“No, Keith hasn't made it to the hub yet. We need more time.” Says Kolivan.  
Shiro grunts as he avoids another close call, “ How much more?” He asks.  
“I hope not much because my gravity generator is not going to run forever!” Yells Slav.  
“That’s not good,” Says Avi.  
“I don't know how much longer I can hold Zarkon's fleet in this position by myself!” exclaims Shiro.  
“You won't have to!” Exclaims Pidge as she,Avi,Hunk and Lance join the fight officially, their lions destroying the fighters.  
“Good timing. Okay, we've got Zarkon's ship right where it needs to be. We gotta keep it here until that virus is uploaded. Let's do it!” Says Shiro.   
“All right!” Exclaims Lance.  
“Let’s do this,” Says Avi.  
“We got this!” Exclaims Pidge excitedly.  
“Flank the Black Lion! Surround him!” Orders Zarkon.  
“Sire, I fear this could be a trap!” Warns Haggar.  
“Get me more power. I must connect to the Black Lion.” Says Zarkon and the druids do as they are told.  
“Kolivan, I'm in. Now, what?” Asks Keith as he sticks to the walls.  
“Now, you need to reset the system, using the codes that Thace obtained. It'll be down for a dobosh. That's when we'll upload the virus.” says Kolivan, Keith start to type the codes in and rapid beeping is heard.  
“It doesn't seem to be working.” Says Keith,trying again and again.  
“Try it again.” Says Kolivan and Keith tries. the door beeps, Keith hides and the druids enter.  
“Keith, are you there?” Asks Kolivan.  
“And now, we know you were attempting to shut down the system.” Says the first druid.  
“You're too late.” Says Thace.  
“No, Thace. You're too late. We already changed the code.” Says the second druid,rapid beeping is heard and the druids scream and collapse.  
“Thace, I'm Keith, a Paladin of Voltron.” Says Keith as he came out of his hiding spot,show his blade.  
“And a fellow Blade, I see. I guess we haven't failed.” Says Thace.  
“Not yet.” Replies Keith.  
Back with the other paladins, the lion we’re attacking.  
Lance grunts as he avoids another hit “Yeah! That was close.” He said.  
Avi uses Indigo Lion’s storm whip to take out for fighter, when a cannon appear on the lions back, she shoots, arcs of lightning flash and short circuit the fighters.  
“Okay, this is kind of cool,” Says Avi.  
“Somebody! Anybody! A little help here!” Hunk yells in a panicked tone.  
“Lure them to me! “ Orders Shiro. The castle starts beeping, things aren’t going so well.  
“Zarkon's ship is leaving the teludav's area of effect. You must guide it back in.” Says Allura.  
“This is getting hairy. How you doing, Keith?” Lance asks.  
“The Galra switched the codes. We're trying a work-around.” Replies Keith as he and Thace work.  
“”We"? Who's "we”?” Asks Lance.  
“Thace. I found him. I'll explain later.” Says Keith.  
“Copy that.” Replies Shiro.  
“What exactly are you doing?” Keith asked as he faces the Galra.  
“I’m using the main power to overload the system.” Says Thace as he works.  
“You're turning the room into a bomb?” Keith asks in surprise.  
“It's the only way.” Replies Thace.  
“Thace has barricaded himself in the central hub. We believe he's trying to shut down the system. He's working with the paladins. It was a trap,” The druid tells Zarkon. The Galra emperor is panting,the connection he once had with the Lion was gone.  
“Get the spy. I will end this firefight.” Says Zarkon.  
Slav is whimpering in fear, “Uh, everyone, the gravity generator won't maintain power much longer. If it goes down, we're just going to be uncloaked in open space.” says Slav.  
“Do all you can. We just need to hold out a little longer.” Says Shiro as he dodges another attempt at the Black lion.  
Haggar is grunting from the strain of her power.  
“That solves one problem, but now we're trapped in here.” Says Keith.  
“No, we're not. There's an exit through the main power conduit. It leads to the second deck. “Go, now.” Says Thace sternly.  
“What? No, I'm not gonna leave you.” Says Keith.  
“You must. I will shut down the system. Paladin, this is where my journey ends, but, as a member of Voltron, you have a bigger mission. You must understand that.” Says Thace.  
“It was an honor to meet you.” Says Keith, nodding his head in acknowledgment.  
“Go! Now!” Explains Thace and Keith takes off,leaving the ship.  
The teludav is powering down, alarms blare as it continues to shut down.  
“Oh, I hate it when I'm right. The gravity generator just lost power! Now, there's no reality where we all get out alive!” Yells Slav.  
“Princess, the teludav is completely exposed!” Exclaims Coran.  
“Come on, Keith.” Says Shiro.  
“What do we do?” asks Pidge.  
“We can't do anything. If Keith doesn't get Zarkon's ship shut down, we're done for. It's over.” Says Shiro.  
“We still have a little time, we just need to act fast,” Says Avi.  
“Charge the ion cannon! Take it down!” Orders Zarkon.  
“We cannot wait any longer. I'm powering the teludav now!” says Allura as she puts her energy, her life into the teluduv.  
Haggar gasps and screams in pain, Keith is grunting and panting as he runs. The Red Lion growls,coming to life. Keith manages to get out and the Red Lion retrieves him.  
“The system is down. Uploading virus now.” says Kolivan.  
“No!” Yells Zarkon angrily.  
“Thace did it.” Says Keith.  
The Red Lion starts to purr.  
Allura grunts as she put too much energy into the teluduv and she sighs and slumps forward slightly, she still manages to keep up the effort.  
“Everyone, hang on! Here we go! Hurry, Paladins! We must make it in before the wormhole closes!” Exclaims Coran. Suddenly, two glowing hands appear,holding the wormhole open, the hands are white with shifts of color.   
“Coran, how's Allura?” Asks Shiro.   
“She's weak, but okay.” Replies Coran, he turns around and sees Quarry, his eyes glowing like the hands, a hand held out.  
“I don’t know how long I can keep this up,” Says Quarry.  
“You take care of her. We got it from here.” Says Shiro., He then adds, “We’ll hurry.”  
Pidge: We did it! I can't believe we did it!   
“See, I told you we could do it.” Says Slav.  
“It's not over yet. Everyone, form Voltron! “ Yells Shiro and Voltron is formed and they fly through the wormhole.


	25. The Black out

Chapter twenty five the blackout  
“We've gotta act fast. The power will only be down for 20 minutes. The Blade of Marmora's schematics showed four targets we need to hit. The weapons systems, the engines, the bridge, and the shield generators. Now, let's put an end to Zarkon, once and for all.” Says Shiro.  
“Yeah!” Says the Paladins.  
“Form sword!” Says Shiro and the sword is formed.  
“I want weapons systems activated immediately! Restart the entire crystal core manually if you have to!” Zarkon orders.  
“Our ship may be without power, but we are not. I can use the komar to draw the quintessence directly from Voltron, rendering him lifeless.” Says Haggar.  
“It is time I face Voltron myself.” Says Zarkon and as he is about to stand,Haggar stops him.  
“No, lord! It is certain death!” exclaims Haggar.  
“Today, the Black Lion will be mine.” Says Zarkon.  
“Your obsession with the Black Lion is clouding your judgment! You must not go out there! Hurry! We need to protect our emperor.” Says Haggar.  
“Hit the engine systems!” Yells Shiro and Voltron attacks.  
Allura grunts, “We've done it. This is the end of Zarkon's reign.”  
“Yes, Princess.” says Coran.  
Alarms are blaring, A gut feeling of intensified fear grew in Avi and Quarry.  
“Ready my armor.” Orders Zarkon  
“But, lord, it has never been successfully tested. To do-- “ The scientist screams and grains as Haggar electrocutes him.  
“Begin the ritual!” Yells Haggar. The Komar starts to glow.  
“Stay focused. We've neutralized the engines. Let's target the bridge.” Says Shiro.  
“Ready... “ Says Haggar and the weapon starts glowing.  
“What is that? “ Asks Lance. The weapon glows brighter and brighter.  
“Oh, no.” Says Kolivan.  
“Attack!” Orders Haggar, they take aim and fire.  
“No!” Yells Allura, Just as the beam is about to hit Voltron,A large, transparent woman appeared, she was arctic indigo, long flowing hair swished around her, her eyes were pure white with streaks of color, what looked like a dress flowed as she lifted a thin hand, that glowed with light like the sun.  
“What is that?” Asks Zarkon.  
“Anda í,” Says Mal, her mask illuminated by her eyes. Placing claw like fingers on her temples. A large purple woman, much like Anda í appeared. Both fought, Avi using the altar of the personification of the soul keeping the komar from stealing quintessence and protecting her friends. blow after blow was exchange, the power that both expressed shook the universe to it core, but even Avi with her simple training could not keep it up forever, Mal manages to take her sister,until Avi speaks words so powerful in a last ditch effort to stop the draining.  
“By my honor, I shall fight to protect those who cannot protect themselves  
I will serve as guard of life and death,by my will I will fight when there is imbalance.  
Whatever fate asks of me, I will serve it as keep strong.  
With equal love, I will serve by the values of Liberty,Justice,Trust,Freedom,Peace,Honer,Goodness,Strength, and Valor.  
When Hope is lost, I will take a stand, giving comfort to those who need.  
With my power and my will.   
I will serve with all my heart and soul as a guardian and a Gataetan leader.  
As Avileia Ahlamadala Alya Agruium, I will stand until my last breath has been breathed,”   
Just as she breath the last words, Avi’s magic falters and the komar hits Voltron and they start screaming as the quintessence is absorbed by Haggar,moaning at the power.  
“ It's pure quintessence!” Hangar explains,breathing heavily and sighs with a sort of content.  
“Paladins! Can you hear me?” Asks Coran, worry evident in his features as static was heard over the comms.  
Coran turns to face face the others on the castle ship, “I thought the virus shut down all of Zarkon's power!” He explains.  
“That blast was not from the ship's weapons. It was magic.” Says Allura weakly.  
“So it was,” Replies Shun.  
It must have been the komar. Zarkon has been trying to develop a device to extract the quintessence from planets. It appears he succeeded.” Says Kolivan.  
“If it destroys planets, what did it do to the paladins?” Coran asks.  
“Paladins! Shiro! Can you hear me?” Allura asks. static was still at the comms.  
“We’re okay,” Says Avi, her voice strained with an effort.  
“Yes, Princess. We're alive.” Replies Shiro as he awakens.  
“Because of me,” Replies Avi, “I managed to save a little of my life force and split it, I can’t do the lions,” Says Avi as she leaned against her podiums.  
“Oh, thank the ancients!” exclaims Coran.  
“Is Voltron operational?” Allura asks.  
“It's not working.” Says Hunk, Keith grunts as he moves the joysticks.  
“I can't move my lion.” Keith adds.  
“You've been hit with some kind of witchcraft that draws the quintessence out of you. You need to get out of there! Another blast like that and you may not survive!” exclaims Coran.  
“Wait. What's that?” Lance asks.  
“You must get moving. Remember your training. Remember all the battles you've been through.” Says Allura.  
“Voltron's still not responding.” Shiro grunts, He groans and then sighs as weakness comes over him, “It's Zarkon.” Says Shiro.  
“We must buy them more time. Get us in closer. Divert all power to our weapons system.” says Allura as she starts to work.  
“What? Princess, we'll be defenseless!” Exclaims Coran.   
“It's the only way. Listen to me. You are true paladins now. Connect with your lions, reach out to each other! Fight! This cannot end now! Fire!” Exclaims Allura and shots are fired. Allura gasps,screaming as she fell to the ground from over exertion and pain, Shun is quick to catch her.  
“Allura! Everybody, listen. We have to fight. We have to channel all our energy. Visualize five becoming one. We have to focus everything we have into moving Voltron.” Says Shiro.  
Keith takes a deep breath and exhales.  
“We are the last thing standing in the way of Zarkon's total universal domination. I'm not giving up that fight! Are you, Hunk?” Shiro asks as he gives an inspirational speech.  
“No.” Says Hunk in a determined tone and the Yellow Lion roars, coming to life.  
“Pidge?” Shiro asks.  
“Never!” Exclaims Pidge and the Green Lion roars.  
“Lance?” Shiro asks the Blue Paladin.  
“Let's go down swingin’.” Says Lance, The roar of the Blue Lion signaling that it was back.  
“Keith?” Asks Shiro.  
“I’m all in.” Says Keith and the Red Lion roars also.  
“Avi?” Shiro asks the girl behind him.  
“You know it,” Replies Avi, her eyes glow silver, an indigo aura appears around Voltron and The Indigo Lion’s roar echoes through the Paladins.  
“Then let's get Voltron back in this battle.” says Shiro and Voltron comes alive.  
“Now, I will take back what is mine!” Exclaims Zarkon.  
“Summon the energy again! We must fight beside our emperor!” Orders Haggar and the druids begin the ceremony again.  
All right, let's hit him with the big guns. Hunk, form shoulder cannon! Fire!” Says Shiro and the Shoulder cannon fires.  
“Attack!” Orders Haggar as the Komar fires again.  
“Look out!” exclaims Shior and Voltron is hit again. The Paladins start screaming as their quintessence is drained.  
“Oh... Huh? Princess!”Coran grunts “Are you all right, Princess?” The Altean advisor asks with worry.  
Allura sighed, “I’m fine. How badly is the Castle damaged?” Allura asks her father’s friend. Alarms are blaring, the screens of the castle are red.  
“Our power levels are decimated. Communications aren't working. We can't reach the paladins. I'm afraid we can't fight anymore.” Says Coran.  
“We cannot give up.” Says Allura.  
“Did we win yet?” Slav grunts. Quarry turns to face the Altean princess.  
“And what is your plan exactly?” He asks.  
“Coran, you and Slav do what you can to get the Castle functioning again. Kolivan, can you get me to the komar?” Allura asks Kolivan as she explains her plan.  
“It will be dangerous, but I know a way.” Replies Kolivan.  
“You and Antok come with me.” Says Allura and the two Galra grunt.  
“We're going to have to attack the witch directly if we hope to stop that thing. Coran, the bridge is yours. “ Says Allura and the trio starts to head to the pods.  
“Shun and I are coming with you,” Says Quarry as the duo follow the princess.  
“Are you sure?” Allura asks the Azearthian prince.  
“I am,” Replies Quarry and Shun nods.  
“No! You've been weakened by operating the teludav. You can't face Haggar directly!” Exclaims Coran.  
“We don't have a choice.” Says Allura.  
“Let’s hope this works,” Says Shun. All five head down to the launch bay to head to central command.  
“We've never faced anything this powerful before.” Says Pidge as Voltron avoids another attack.   
“One way or another, this may be our last battle. We've got to give everything we have. Dig deep and fight!” Exclaims Shiro.   
As The two blades,Allura,Quarry and Shun sneak through the halls of Central command,Alarms beeping as they went. A druid notices them as the enter the throne room and they attack. A druid screams and Allura grunts, a fight ensures and screaming and grunting are heard.  
Hangar growls with anger, “Attack!” she orders.  
“This is my time to reclaim the Black Lion. Nothing can stop me.” sys Zarkon, he can feel his connection with the Black Lion grow stronger.  
Shiro grunts as tries to matin his own connection, “He's trying to control my lion. I can feel him in my mind.” Says Shiro.  
“Fight it, Shiro!” Yells Keit and the Paladins scream and yell.  
“You should have fled like your predecessors. Now, the time of the Voltron Paladins is finished.” Says Zarkon.  
“Shiro! Shiro! Something's wrong with Shiro. Guys, we can't let Zarkon get the Black Lion.” Says Keith as Voltron starts to break apart.  
“Not if I have anything to say about it!” Exclaims Quarry,Avi and Mal, who reveals herself. Avi’s eyes glow a bright white, streaks of royal blue, Deep forest green, turquoise,violet,indigo,silver,orangey-yellow,and dark red swirled around where the irises use to be. Cracks appear around her eyes as she held Voltron together, A lion headed figure emerging from her soul. Quarry’s eyes glow like a fire in the low lighting, Mal’s eyes glow a vitreous Fluorite purple,streaks of color through her eyes.  
“Your reign ends now,Zarkon,” Says Mal, Zarkon’s mind was assaulted by the power of three psychics.  
“You dare defy me!” Exclaims Zarkon.  
“Yes,I do,” Replies Mal, her eyes glowing brighter until they start to glow white. Grunting,Fighting,groans, and gasps are heard in the background as the fight goes on. During the fight Antok was injured by a druid.  
“Antok!” Screams Kolivan to his fallen comrade. Anton is breathing heavily,pain obvious in his face.  
Malera's anger manifested itself as a swirling storm, attacking all in the ship.  
Voltron was serrated, The paladins growing weaker.  
“Keep Zarkon away from the Black Lion!” Exclaims Pidge faintly.  
“Come on! We can't give up! |” exclaims Keith.  
“I’m running out of strength, man.” Says Hunk.  
“Look out!” Exclaims Lance. A large shield appears in front of the lions.  
“Thanks Avs,” Says Lance. Keith and Pidge are screaming as they attack,Shiro groans, focusing his mind.  
Hunk, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Avi grunt as they fight. Keith and Hunk scream as they are attacked.  
“Hunk!” Yells Pidge as Hunk is attacked, The Black Lion growls and the rest of the paladin grunt.  
“Shiro,” Says Avi and the Black Paladin grunt.  
“You need to focus on getting the Black bayard, is that understood?” Avi asks and Shiro nods as he breathes heavily and grunts as pushes the joysticks forward,attacking Zarkon’s robeast. The Black Lion roars as Shiro and Black Lion connect,its red wings becoming larger as the two fly towards Zarkon and retire the Bayard, Zarkon gasps in surprise as the Bayard disappears from his grip,Shiro breath heavily and see the Black Bayard in his hand.  
“Whoa... What did you do?” Asks Lance in surprise.  
“You did it!” Exclaims Avi happily.  
“I’ve got Zarkon's bayard.” Says Shiro n a breathless voice.  
“You mean you've got your bayard.” Keith correct, Shiro immediately takes control.  
“We've only got a few minutes left before power returns to Zarkon's ship. Form Voltron!” exclaims Shiro and Voltron forms.  
Back in central command,Kolivan,Allura,Quarry and Shun fight Haggar and her druids, Mal is unconscious on the ground. Grunting is heard from the different fights,Allura pants as she fights Haggar,managing to land some hits,Haggar groans in pain as her face is revealed.  
“You're Altean?” Allura gasps as she stared at the High priestess. Haggar yells as she sends a blast of energy at Allura who grunts as she blocks the attack.  
“Impossible!” yells Haggar as Allura glows, the Altean princess grunts as she controls the energy. Hangar grunts and groans as she weakens.  
“You will never destroy another innocent world!” Allura grunts as she release the energy from her body. grunting is heard from, Kolivan, the druid,Haggar, and Allura. Quarry uses absolute Psionic power to warp the throne room. Hangar and Allura breath heavily,Haggar groans while Allura grunts.   
“Come on!” Exclaims Kolivan and the now group of four start to run.  
The Castle beeps as the systems come back on,Coran and Slav gasp and scream in triumph  
“We're back!” Exclaims Coran as he laughs, “Hello, paladins!” The Altean shouts.  
“Yeah!” Exclaims the Paladins.  
“You're alive!” Hunk yells enthusiastically   
“Is everyone okay?” Asks Shiro.  
“Yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry, guys!” Exclaims Slav, Lance deflates and Shiro looks a little ticked.  
“Oh, great. Slav made it.” Says Lance in a sarcastic tone.  
“The power on Zarkon's ship is returning! We need to get out of here! I'm going to get Allura!” Exclaims Coran as he heads towards the command ship.  
“This is our last chance! Let's finish this!” Exclaims Shiro as they attack Zarkon’s robeast. The paladins grunt,Zarkon grunts as he is hit and screams with rage. Shiro grunts, as the two leading lions beep, Shiro was dying. They scream, both the Paladins and Zarkon. The Paladins give the finishing blow, The Lion separate and Avi watches as Shiro disappears.  
“Shiro!” Avi yells, shock hitting her like a tidal wave.  
Lance groans and grunts, “Did we do it?” He asks.  
“Is it over?” Hunk asks,  
“I have Allura and Kolivan. We need to go!” Exclaims Coran.  
“Shiro! “ Keith gasps, seeing the floating Black Lion.  
“We need to tow him back onto the ship!” Exclaims Pidge as she and Keith tow the Black Lion back to the castle, they land in the hangers.  
“Princess, we're all onboard.” Says Pidge over the comms and they head to a different part of the universe. Keith,Avi,Hunk,Pidge,Lance get out of their lions,Allura joins them along with Quarry and Shun. All run to the lying Black Lion.  
Keith is panting as he runs, “Shiro! Shiro? “ He calls out as they enter the Black’s cot pit,nothing, all that was left was the Black Bayard.  
“He's gone.” Says Lance, voicing the thing on everyones’ minds.  
Meanwhile back at Central Command, Haggar tells one of the guards.  
“Summon Prince Lotor.” She orders, Mal is tied up.  
“You’ll never win,” Says the half Galra in defiance.  
“We will see,” Says Haggar as a black spirit outlined with purple enters Mal’s body, the Galra-Gataetan thrashes as she struggles to escape the creatures mind inserting itself over her own.


	26. A change

Chapter twenty six A change  
The Red Lion, which has it's radar scanning for something. Keith is shown looking intently at it, while having a flashback to the battle against Zarkon. He sighs deeply.  
“There's nothing out here, Coran.” Says Keith.  
“I’m sorry, Keith.” says Coran apologetically.  
“I’m coming home.” Says Keith.  
Keith turns the Red Lion around. At the castle, Coran, who walks in on Allura sniffing her dress. Allura notices Coran, and her eyes widen.  
“I’m worried it smells a bit musty. It's been awhile since I've had to look presentable.” Says Allura.  
“The Cubserions just declared independence after a thousand years of oppression, so they probably won't notice.” Says Coran as he helps Allura straighten up.  
“Then why am I getting all puffed up like a Trufalian merengue? This is going to be a serious diplomatic meeting.” Says Allura staring at her reflection.  
Coran grabs the end of Allura's dress, and fluffs it up.  
“Remember, Princess, 70 percent of diplomacy is appearance. Then 29 percent is manners, decorum, formalities, and chit-chat. It only about one percent, uh—“ Coran stops his rambling.  
“Serious business about fighting for the freedom of the universe?” Allura asks little annoyed.  
“Yes, that. Oh, and I forgot hors d'oeuvres. Oh, that's at least two percent, so I'll have to recalculate my…” Coran begins to go off topic but Allura stops him.  
“We just freed these planets, do you really think they're ready to come together to fight the Galra?” Allura asks nervously.  
“I don't think it's a question of wanting to fight back, but of believing that it's possible. It's up to you to give them that faith.” says Coran.  
“It should be Voltron.” Replies Allura.  
“We can't always put the fate of the universe in the hands of a giant weapon. At least, that's what your father believed.” Replies Coran.  
The Blue and Yellow Lions are being chased after by Galra fighter jets, and many of them explode.  
“About 30 ticks to the drop zone. You ready, Kolivan?” Asks Lance.  
“ Affirmative.” Replies Kolivan from his position. Suddenly the Blue Lion is being fired at by towers on the ground.  
“Hold on, evasive action underway!” Exclaims Lance as The Lions destroy the towers firing at them.  
“Lance, I think we just passed the drop zone.” Says Hunk.  
“We're under heavy fire, there's no way we can stop here.” Says Lance, “Kolivan, any ideas?” The cuban asks the leader.  
“Open the hatch. We'll take it from here. Go! Go! Go!” Exclaims Kolivan as he ushers his men out of the hatch of the Blue Lion, and then follows himself. They drop to the ground, before running into the broken-down town full of Galra robots. A large cannon begins to charge up, from its place high in an overhang.  
“Think you're pretty good, huh? Can you handle this?” Asks Lance as he "backflips" midair in his Lion, shooting the ship that was chasing after him. It explodes without effort.  
“Didn't think so. Hunk, you got a fighter right on your six!” Lance yells to Hunk.  
“Yeah, and I'm about to teach this sentry a lesson about tailgating.” Hunk replies as he pulls back, smashing right into the fighter jet. Kolivan then comes through their radio.  
“Paladins, can you hear me?” The blade leader asks.  
“We hear you, what's up?” Asks Lance.  
“We're pinned down by heavy artillery. We need air support.” Says Kolivan.  
The large cannon is firing at the town, where the Blade of Marmora men are trapped.  
“I see it. I'll take it out!” The Blue paladin replies,Lance goes to fire at the cannon, but it focuses its attention on him.  
“Uh oh! I can't get a safe angle of attack!” Exclaims Lance.  
“Maybe not from the front.” Says Hunk.  
Hunk pilots behind the rock structure the cannon is placed on, drill like tools appearing on his Lion's feet. He drills through the rock, the cannon being destroyed. The Galra ships can be seen fleeing, and the two Lions touch down to earth.  
“It appears the Galra forces are evacuating.” Kolivan points outs.  
“Yeah, and stay out!” Hunk yells to the Galra ships.  
“Let's set 'em down over there and get ready for the parade.” Says Lance.  
They do just that, the next shot consisting of the Lions sitting there. Lance can be seen taking pictures with three girls.  
“Now this is the kind of world-saving that a Paladin can get used to!” Lance says enthusiastically.  
Hunk is being offered multiple platters of food by some older people.  
“Whoo! You got that right! Oh, methinks I'll try this one with all the legs. Nope! Still alive!” Says Hunk as he tries different foods.  
The people that they had saved gather on the ground below the two Lions, looking up at them in awe. One of the elder people look over to the Blade of Marmora and growls in suspicion, the others following in suit. Kolivan looks away, before Hunk walks up chewing on food.  
“You know, based on our recent battles, it seems like the Galra Empire is kinda just falling apart.” Hunk points out.  
“It's more than that, look.” Says Kolivan.  
“Whoah!” Exclaims Lance,On the mountainside, a picture of Voltron is carved into the rock. Lance takes a quick picture of it.  
“Word of Voltron's triumph is spreading.” Says Kolivan.  
“Yeah, I guess the only problem is that we can't form Voltron anymore.” Says Hunk slightly dejected.  
“That cannot stand. The universe needs Voltron.” Says Kolivan.  
“Lions of Voltron, the people of Puig thank you for delivering us from the evil hands of the Galra empire.” Says a Puigian man.  
“Don't forget the Blade of Mamora. We couldn't have done it without Kolivan and his team.” Says Lance nodding towards the blade leader.  
“It was our honor.” Says Kolivan.  
The man and everyone surrounding him is shrouded by a look of distaste.  
“Yes. I want to pledge to you that every able-bodied Puigian will join Voltron in the fight against the Galra. Speaking of Voltron, where is it?” Asks the Pugian man,The crowd begins cheering, calling out for Voltron. It turns into a chant. Lance smiles nervously, while Hunk leans to him in a discreet way.  
“I think this might be a problem.” Says Lance.  
At the Altean castle. The footage of Matt's escape from the Galra prison is being played over and over, Pidge staring at it intently.  
“Oh, number six, you're back! How was your mission?” Asks Coran.  
“I talked to some members of the desert tribe on Planet Kythra who have these same large feathered ears. They're not friendly to Zarkon, but they couldn't help me identify the person in the footage. So, that's a dead end. Now, these flappy, loosey, pant-thingies…” Pidge trails off.  
“Are skort pantaloons. Very breathable.” Says Coran.  
“Right. They're traditionally worn by the Tando people.” Says Pidge.  
“Yes, in the Valurian quadrant.” Replies Coran.  
“Right, that's on the other side of the galaxy. And what's this mask thing that they all have on their faces?” Pidge asks as she stares at the mask.  
“Hm, no idea. But it appears to be the perfect blend of fashion and function.” Coran observes.  
“Okay, so, my brother was either taken by intergalactic fashion pirates, or... maybe the outer reaches of these galaxies are occupied by freedom fighters that are starting to work together against the Galra Empire,” Says Pidge.  
“You know, I don't mind telling you this, but I was considered a bit of an intergalactic fashion pirate in my day. I used to have a bogwaggle cape that I trained to sing my theme song whenever I entered a room.” Replies Coran.  
A shot is shown of Coran wearing a large jacket-cape hybrid, and he chuckles gleefully. Pidge continues on.  
“Maybe this will help. While I was gone I had the system analyze the sound of the explosion from the prison break.”Pidge plays the sound for Coran, which is then quickly analyzed.  
“Huh. Nanothermite titanium-boron. Hey, maybe we can track that!” Pidge says excitedly.  
“Good idea. While doing that, I'm going to check in with Lance and Hunk and see how things went on Planet Puig.” Replies Coran  
In the castle observatory,Avi is with Quarry and Shun along with Tennon, talking to the Gataetan council about the alliance of Voltron with them her place in the Azearthian royal line.  
“Although having some of outpost further out will allow us to help the alliance out with things such as medical needs and supplies like Allura said, Azearthian king Anone Dukren Aumnien will not send help,” Says King Radon, his black pupilless eyes showing a certain hardness. Avi’s lips curl.  
“What if…I send help?” Asks Avi, The Rarian kings raises a brow.  
“Even though I may as well not be part of the royal family,We could send the guild to assist and anyone else,” Says Avi, “It may not work,but if what you told me is correct,uncle can’t deny,family,close friends or allies without a clear,consecutive reason that will be judged,” She adds. Her aunt Azariana gives a smile and says, “It might just work.” and the transmission ends, Avi sighs and pushes her bangs back out of nervousness,her circlet, a silvery bronze band with the band becoming wider at the sides resembling wings, a metal crest sat in the middle with a gem hanging underneath it.  
“This is going to be a long battle,” Says Avi.  
“And one that will strengthen a lost alliance,” Replies Quarry, putting a hand on his cousin’s shoulder, “Besides, even though you didn’t know of existence,you still are family,” says Quarry.  
“I agree with prince Quantuirim on this, you are very much part of the royal Azearthian family, You are your father’s daughter,” Says Tennon.  
“I will find my family, I just have to keep looking,” Says Avi.  
Everyone is gathered in the lounge area. Lance and Hunk are the only ones with their Paladin armor on, signifying that they just arrived from Puig.  
“They haven't figured out their flatbread situation yet, but what they do with those centipedes is just out of this world.” Replies Hunk.  
“ And they're totally ready to join the fight against the Galra.” Says Lance.  
“Nice!” Says Pidge excitedly.  
“That’s good,” Says Avi.  
“We brought back a few of their leaders to join the coalition.” Says Hunk.  
“That's splendid, excellent work!” Exclaims Allura.  
“You know, I gotta say, this is what it's all about... freein' the people, lovin' the ladies, then bombin' down the road again looking for adventure, Voltron style.” Says Lance.  
“Which brings up a little issue. They all want to see Voltron, only we don't really have Voltron anymore.” Says Hunk, reminding the Paladins of the current situation.  
“We don't have Shiro anymore, either. Everyone seems to have forgotten that.” Keith says with anger in his voice. Silence falls over the room.  
“It may be difficult for us all to accept, but it is time to think about finding a new pilot for the Black LIon.” Says Allura,All five of the remaining Paladins look the Allura in surprise.  
“No! I'm gonna find him! Shiro is the one person who never gave up on me, I won't give up on him.” Says Keith and he walks away, and everyone looks down sadly as he does.  
“I think you may have pushed a few buttons Allura,” Says Shun and the Altean princess looks confused.  
At the Galra mothership. Inside we can see Zarkon laying on a bed, his eyes closed. Haggar stands across the room and watches over his body. She then leaves the room, and speaks to a druid.  
“No one is to be allowed in Emperor Zarkon's chamber.” Says Haggar.  
“Vrepit sa.” Replies the druid and leaves.  
“Excuse me.” Says Thork.  
“What is it, Commander Throk?” Asks Haggar impatiently.  
“Would it be possible to speak to Zarkon today? Another planet was lost to rebellion and I feel he must be informed.” Replies Thork.  
“Zarkon is fully briefed on all imperial matters. He certainly doesn't need your input.” Hangar snaps.  
Of course. It is just that I fear if we do not take decisive action soon, the Empire will crumble completely. Rebel activity should be crushed with our full might before more planets are inspired to fight against us.” Replies Thork.  
“Lotor has arrived at headquarters at Zarkon's request to take command of the Empire. Under Zarkon's guidance, of course.” says Haggar.  
“Lotor? Why is he not at his father's bedside?” Asks Thork.  
“Zarkon needs no one by his bedside, least of all you!” Exclaims Haggar and she walks away from Throk, and the shot pans out. A figure uncloaks from some sort of invisibility or camouflage.  
Back in the castle, where the Paladins plus the two Alteans,two Gataetans, and Shun are sat at a dinner table. Multiple aliens sit across from them, looking at one another.  
“It is our honor to have you all here together.” Says Allura.  
“I had the biggest bunker back on Puig, but it wasn't nearly this nice.” says a Puigian man.  
“Well, I spent the last decade sleeping in a spiny thistle thicket. You look wonderful though, Princess. I'm glad I put on my best tarp.” Says a Green man.  
Allura smiles gratefully. Hunk then walks up behind the visitors, wearing an apron and carrying a small tray.  
“Welcome, everyone, welcome! I've prepared a few Earth canapes for our distinguished guests to enjoy while we talk galactic diplomacy.” says Hunk as he sets the food down, When he gets to Avi, He receives a small nod and smile.  
“The Blade of Marmora has gathered this intelligence. As you can see, the Galra Empire is still the most massive ruling force the universe has ever seen. The sheer size of it is almost incomprehensible. It seems like it could rule another 10,000 years.” Says Kolivan.  
A smaller man tries to eat, but he is frozen in his spot and shaking in fear. Lance and Pidge lean towards one another, each frowning.  
“Not the way I would have started this pep talk, but okay.” Says Lance.  
“However, we are beginning to see increase in rebel activity throughout the Empire.” Kolivan adds.  
The holographic map lights up with various rebel locations. The representatives are in awe. Allura stands  
“We have a strategy to bring these forces together, free more planets, grow our numbers and accumulate an army than can defeat the Galra in major battles,” Says Allura and the holograph fades, “but without your help it will impossible,” Allura adds.  
“the forces will all fight behind Voltron, right?” Asks a purple alien with an electronic voice.  
“Yes, where is Voltron?” Asks a Puigian man.  
Allura looks slightly alarmed, “Th-the people you see before you are in the Paladins of Voltron. Together, they pilot the mighty lions that form the great warrior.” She says gesturing to the paladins.  
“Excellent! Can they form Voltron now?” Asks the Puigian man.  
‘Really Allura,” Says Avi over the mind link and Allura winces slightly.  
“Uh, well …” Allura falters.  
“We can't form Voltron okay?! We can fly the lions, but Voltron is not happening,” says Keith in a annoyed, if not honest tone.  
the representatives gasp ,looking disheartened  
“What he means is that right now they can't do it but -“ Allura tries to cover for Keith but he says, “But nothing. Shiro is gone. He was the Black Lion. And until we find him, there is no voltron.” The representatives are disheartened.  
“the Lions are still a substantial fighting forces and this castle is also a considerable weapon. the Blade of Marmora can lead you,” Says Kolivan.  
“And Gataetan will be willing to offer assistance at any time,” Says Quarry.  
“My people have been enslaved for centuries by soldiers who look exactly like you.” Says the Purple alien looking at Kolivan with a look of weariness and disgust.  
“I know it seems out of place for a Galra to be on our side, but he has made many of mission easier,allowing us to help more people, besides not all are good and evil, it the heart we should judge of the individual and the whole,” Says Avi, her eyes glowing slightly from using siren voice.  
“W-why yes,” Replies the purple alien.  
“Yes! Our people have heard the legend of Voltron, how he defeated Zarkon. That is what gave them hope. What are we suppose to tell them now?” Asks the Puigian man,Keith slams his hands on the table, standing, “Tell them to stand up and fight for themselves! Voltron is gone!” He exclaims,Keith storms out. The doors open and shut behind him.  
“I’ll go talk to him,” Says Avi, raising from her seat and leaves to room.  
Hunk chuckles weakly, “Pizza roll? Pig in a blanket?” He asks, showing the foods to the representatives.  
“I’ll have a pizza roll” Says Puigian man after some silence.  
Keith is walking down a corridor to the armory when he hears footsteps.  
“Keith,Wait!” Yells Avi, Keith turns around and is met with Avi,out of breath and leaning on her legs.  
“Look, if your going to tell me I acte-“ Keith begins to say but Avi stops him.  
“I’m not going to do that, I just wanted to talk to you, that's all,” She replies,Keith sighs, with Avi, Keith always let his guard down because she was trusting and considerate of others,the way she presents herself always made a person a certain way. With their relationship,it is slow, sure, but to them, it was a perfect pace.  
“Your scared,” Says Avi as she walks beside Keith. Keith grabs her hand.  
“Yeah,” He says, After the enter the armory and change back into regular clothing, they walk down to the observatory.  
“you will be expected to fly the black Lion, But you are not ready,” Says Avi and Keith nods.  
“You are not Shiro by any way, You may not be the best leader at all, But time can change that,” Says Avi and Keith raises a brow.  
“I see you older and wiser,more mature and less likely to anger,” Says Avi. Both hug, it was a simple comforting hug to support each other.  
At the Galra arena. The crowd is roaring. A beast in the center of the ring roars and charges his option.  
“I tried to speak with Lord Zarkon today but the witch stopped me again.” Says Throk.  
“I fear the Emperor's condition may be worse than want she is telling us. I'm not sure he will ever return to the throne,” Says a blue colored Galra.  
“Agreed. And now prince lotor is taking over? We've fought by Zarkon's side forever and we are passed over by this exiled brat,” Says Throk.  
“I’ve heard rumors he fights along his enlisted men like a lowly private,” Replies the Galra.  
“worse than that his top generals aren't even pure galra. they are half-breeds at best. he has no honor. Some say he allows the planets he conquers to continue to rule themselves. Can you imagine?” Asks Thork.  
The slim coliseum fighter dodges another sword strike.  
“clearly he's a dangerous lunatic. I've already spoken with the other officer in my sector. they've all agreed to back me if I fight for the throne. Normally I would never think of such a thing but…” Says Throk.  
“What choice do we have?” Asks the Blue general.  
“then you'll support me?” Asks Thork.  
“yes,” Replies the Blue Galra.  
Throk smiles. The blades clang in the background as they turn their attention to the fight.  
“Who's this little fellow?” The blue Galra asks.  
“I don't know. I've never seen him before.” Answers Throk.  
The crowd cheers. The 'little fellow' flips over the much taller opponent, and lands dodging and rolling out of the way of sword-club swings. The beast swings again, notice his opponent's gone and sad opponent appears from the other side disarming him. the warrior falls to the ground. The victor take off his helmet, revealing long platinum blonde hair and a lavender face.  
Throk’s eyes wide in horror and shock, “Lotor!” Throk is surprised.  
Lotor draws a fallen sword from the ground, pointing upwards  
“Throk! You wish to challenge me? Then come down and claim your crown.” Says Lotor,The crowd gasps and whispers. Plenty of people are side-eyeing him now.  
“True Galra do not take the throne by stirring up insurrection in darkened chambers They rise through honorable rite of combat. Defeat me here and throne is yours.” Lotor says.  
The galra audience cheers in approval. An audience member reaches for their cloak and takes it off. Four people in the same unique armor as Lotor reveal themselves. A large woman with blue fur and large eyes. A woman with red skin. A woman with no eyes or a mouth and a growling cat. A blue skinned woman with blue hair and yellow eyes and a young adult female with pupiless purple eyes and purple hair, her face covered by a mask. Throk is surrounded, He stands.  
“I gladly accept your offer. Now all will see who is the rightful leader.” Throw says as he steps into the arena.  
“I have fought thousands of battles and leave many enemies much more fearsome than you wasting on the battlefield.” He says and Throk charges with an aggressive yell and violent swordplay. Lotor parries and dodges calmly and seems unruffled. Lotor parries another stroke, which takes a few locks of hair.  
“You have flawless technique. that I'll grant you. still you must realize at some point that your repetitive attacks are getting you nowhere.” Says Lotor.  
Throk attacks again with an angry igniting another fierce clash of blades. Lotor attacks with an elbow jab knocking the wind from him and slices Throk's sword in two, ending with a rather dramatic finish. Throk tumbles to the ground and Lotor levels his sword at his throat.  
“Your tactics are stale. And in the end , you own aggression is your undoing,” Says Lotor.  
“Lotor! Lotor! Lotor!” The crowd chants repeatedly. Lotor withdraws the sword. Throk is surprised.  
“My father built our empire on the bones of his enemies. But the time has come to change the old ways and inspire not fear from those we rule but loyalty. We must not waste our energy fighting to keep our subjects down but rather multiply by allowing the worthy to rise and join our ranks. “ Says Lotor and he offers a hand to Throk.  
“The Universe can no longer doubt our strength. each ally gained only makes us stronger. While those who continue to stand against us... will be crushed.” Says Lotor and Throk takes his hand and Lotor pulls him up.  
“Lotor ,we pledge our loyalty to you Vrepit Sa,” says Throk and Lotor’s generals salute. And slowly the entire arena is standing and saluting. Throk's friend does the same.  
“Lotor! Lotor! Lotor!” The crowd chants again repeatedly.(repeats)  
The five generals are waiting in the corridor; the eyeless general is petting her cat. As Lotor approaches, the Five Generals stand at attention, saluting.  
“That went well,” Says the red skinned General.  
“The masses are easily manipulated. Have Throk transferred out to the Ulippa system immediately. Let him rot with the ice worms,” Says Lotor and they walk away, The masked general was staring at the arena, her face contorted with thought as if trying to remember something lost to time, closing her eyes, all she heard was screams.  
“Mal’ake, are you coming?” Asks Lotor, surprising his general.  
“Ah, yes, I am just lost in thought,” She said and follows after,but not without slight hesitation.  
Keith, now in civilian clothes, is looking at the black lion which is lying sprawled on its side. The others are standing behind him and the team slowly looks to the left before Lance steps up.  
“Hey man...listen. We all miss Shiro. I remember what a thrill it was just to meet him for the first time when the two of us carried him out of that Garrison hospital.” Says Lance.  
“I grew up with my dad and Matt telling me stories about him. He was a legend at our house.” says Pidge.  
“I remember that,” Adds Avi.  
“I remember the times Shiro and I would cause trouble at the Garrison,Esther’s class was always fun,” Says Shun.  
“The guy taught me everything I know about being a pilot! Which isn't much. But that's more on me.” Says Hunk.  
Lance turned to Keith, eyes searching him, "You're not the only one hurting, man. We're all right there with you. But you know that he would be the first one to tell us that we have to move on.” He says,Keith looks at Lance, gaze steely.  
“It's definitely not going to be an easy journey, but we can do this together,” Says Avi,Keith squeezes Avi’s hand.  
“Keith, I know exactly how you feel. But our mission is bigger than any one individual. even those who are complete irreplaceable,” Says Allura.  
“I know you're right. It's time to figure out how to reform Voltron.” Says Keith as they stare at the listless Black Lion.  
“Time does not heal all wounds,but time can chip away our outer layers to reveal who we are,” Says Avi.


	27. In with the New, out with the old

Chapter twenty seven in with the New out with the old  
On the planet Puig, the Puigians are busy repairing the damage done to their settlement after their liberation from Galra control. Two children run down the street, laughing, after which the screen zooms in on a depiction of Voltron, drawn on the wall of a building. Attention is drawn to the sky as a shadow falls over the settlement, revealed to be cast by Lotor's ship.  
"We're under attack! To battle stations!" commands a Puigian,From the ship, Lotor's generals survey the land below them through an open hangar, before jumping off. They land in a seemingly deserted area of the settlement.  
‘”Ezor, find the leader. Narti, Zethrid, take prisoners. Kill no one." says the blue skinned woman, she then turns to Mal’ake.  
‘Mal’ake,you will use your power to create a temporary interference,” she tells the girl.  
“Yes Acxa,” She replies.  
The other generals leave to follow Acxa's orders. Acxa then finds herself under fire from a band of Puigians.  
Acxa grunts as she dodges their fire, returning it as she runs towards the group attacking her. She knocks one of the Puigians over as she passes behind them, driving a series of metal spokes into the ground surrounding her attackers. A containment barrier is erected around them after she presses a button on her gauntlet.  
A cat is jumping on to a ledge behind a rooftop, on the edge of which two armed Puigians are huddled behind the lip of a wall. Narti is walking along the street below, the Puigians ducking out of what they think is her line of sight. Narti turns her back to the building and uses her psychic powers to look through Kova's eyes, allowing her to see the Puigians preparing to attack her. When they stand to shoot, she is no longer in the street, instead reappearing and quickly eliminating them from behind. The Cat,Kova meows,Three Puigians run from the cat , but are captured in a net shot at them by Zethrid. A Puigian on a giant, yak-like beast tries to trample her, but she uses her incredible strength to throw the beast and rider aside. From atop a hill, the Puigian leader turns away from watching the attack and runs to a cave, trying to reach a communication device that can contact Voltron. Just as he grasps it in hand, an invisible force strikes him, knocking the communicator from his grasp. Ezor materialises, and the device falls into her hand.  
"What's this? Some sort of communicator? You weren't trying to call for help, were you? Prince Lotor would not like that." says Ezor, Mal’ake’s hands glow a harsh purple and the devices start to fritz.  
The Puigian leader rushes at her, trying to reclaim the communication device. Ezor dodges his attacks with ease, flinging him across the room. When he looks up, the rest of Lotor's generals, plus the Prince himself, are standing before him, weapons at the ready. Ezor grabs his shoulder from behind.  
”Mnh-mnh-mnh." says Ezor.  
Pugian leader sighs, "Who--? Who are you? he asks.  
"You dare speak to Prince Lotor?" Axa asks but Lotor stops her.  
"Now, Acxa, that's no way to treat our new ally. Let him continue." says Lotor.  
"We will not be enslaved again! We are free." says the Puigian leader.  
"According to whom? Your saviour, Voltron? And where is your precious protector now? Gone. Leaving you with nothing but a hollow promise of freedom. And now you must answer for what you've done." says Lotor.  
Puigian leader gasps, "Please, spare my people. Show them mercy."he says .  
"Mercy has never been the way of the Galra... until now.” Says Lotor.  
Puigian leader gasps again and he looks up as Lotor kneels to address him eye-to-eye.  
"How would you like to become a valuable part of the new Empire? Join us... and you'll never need Voltron again." says Lotor.  
The Puigian leader looks afraid, and from behind him, Ezor grabs his cheeks. She contorts his face into a forced grin.  
"Smile! We're a team now." Says Ezor.  
‘If only that were true,” Thought Mal’ake in thought, she couldn’t believe she was doing this, it felt wrong, even as they left, Mal could feel eyes on her,calling on her identity.  
In the Lounge aboard the Castle of Lions, the team is positioned around the room, thinking about how they are going to reform Voltron.  
"I wish Shiro were here to tell us how to go on without him." says Lance.  
“But he is not here,But who else can you turn to?” Asks Shun.  
"Allura, when we came here, you told me I would fly the Green Lion, and I thought there was no way. But then I found it, and I flew it. And then Hunk flew the Yellow Lion, and he's not even a pilot. In fact, you told everyone who would pilot which Lion." says Pidge as she faces the Altean princess.  
"Yeah, how did you do that? Did we ever find out how you did that? Can you do that now?" Hunk asks.  
"Sadly, no. When you arrived at the Castle, I immediately recognized the special qualities in each of you. But I don't know how to search the entire universe for a new Paladin." says Allura.  
“Like the choosing ceremony for guardians,” Says Avi.  
"Keith, you piloted the Black Lion when you had to save Shiro. Perhaps you're the one." says Coran.  
"Keith would be the worst leader of Voltron!" Exclaims Lance, only form him to kicked in the side by Avi sitting on the top part of the lounge.  
"Yeah, we all have our thing. Keith's the loner. I'm the brain. Hunk's the nice one. Allura's the decision maker.Avi’s medic and psychic. Coran's the wise old guy, and Lance is the goofball." says Pidge.  
Lance nods in agreement, “Mm-hmm. Yeah, exactly. Totally right-- Wait a minute." says Lance as he realizes what Pidge said and looked scandalized.  
"I'm not a goofball! I'm like the cool, ninja sharpshooter." says Lance,Keith looks at him affectionately from across the room and then the Red Paladin scoffs.  
”Are you joking?”Keith asks,Lance leaps to his feet, outraged.  
"I'm being completely serious when I say I do not want you to lead me anywhere." says Lance.  
"I don't want to be the leader! That's just what Shiro wanted!" Keith Exclaims, he realizes his slip-up, and looks away.  
“Oh Keith,” Says Avi, she stands up and places a comforting hand on Keith’s shoulder.  
"What are you talking about?" Hunk asks in surprised confusion.  
"Shiro wanted you to be his successor, didn't he?" Pidge asks with a knowing look, Keith doesn't respond.  
"Well I never heard Shiro say that, and how convenient that you're bringing it up now, when Shiro's gone." says Lance.  
“He told me,” Says Avi, “The day that Ulaz died, Shiro and I talked in private, He wanted me to promise that I will help Keith, I told him I couldn’t make the promise, but I said I would do the best I can,” Says Avi.  
“Of course he tells you, you practically help us,” Says Lance accusingly and tension seeps into the air.  
“Guys,enough,” Says Avi sternly,the tension leaves the room, Avi sighs, “Sorry,” She says the effects on her siren voice leave the Paladins’ bodies.  
“I keep forgetting you can do that,” Says Quarry as he rolls his shoulders.  
Keith steps away from the wall he was leaning against, angrily uncrossing his arms.  
"You want the job so badly? You can have it!" Keith yells.  
"Now, now, hang on. I've called the head from the very beginning." says Hunk.  
"What about me? I'm the one who picked up on the radio waves that led us to Voltron in the first place!" Exclaims Pidge, everyone starts to argue.  
“I’m guessing the Black Lion has to choose who will be the next Black paladin,” Says Avi as she faces Coran.  
"Hold your gazurgas, everyone! It's not our decision to make! We must allow the Lion to decide.”says Coran and everyone quiets down.  
"Coran is right. We must all present ourselves to the Black Lion, to see who will bear this glorious burden." says Allura,Avi face palms at Allura’s tone.  
"What? You, Princess?" asks Coran.  
"My father created Voltron. How can I allow others to risk their lives in battle, and not be prepared to do so myself?" I must try." says Allura.  
“ A likely impossibility is always preferable to an unconvincing possibility,” Says Avi causing all in the room to face her, “ A quote by Aristotle,each of us could fit the Leadership of the Black Lion, but even those who we consider to be the unlikeliest of leader can change, I Vince Lombardi, “Leaders are not born; they are made. And, they are made just like anything else - through hard work. And that is the price we'll have to pay to achieve any goal." We will know who will be the leader only when we know,” Says Avi.


	28. Journal Entry of the Hunted By Avigayil Himmel

Chapter twenty eight the Hunted (Journal entry)  
XX/X/XXXX  
It has been a long time since we left Earth and a month at best since we left Arus.   
Today was the day that we would see who would be the next Black Paladin, I chose not to do it,because I knew who would be the next Paladin,so I watched. The Black Lion didn’t accept Hunk,Lance,Pidge or even Allura, but it did except Keith. Keith wasn't happy about this I talked to him about it, Keith may not be Shiro, but we need a leader. some time later, a movement or so, Keith was tracking Lotor and he called the rest of us from backup, Lance now pilots Red Lion and Allura Blue. We were chasing Lotor into a storm planet causing our sensors to malfunction and be separated. I was being chased by one of Lotor’s generals, A girl that reminds me of my older sister; Malera. Allura managed to sync with the Blue Lion and we managed to form Voltron,Lotor escaped,but that is okay,we will see him again.  
I have been having dreams about what will happen, sometimes I have theses dreams when I am awake, Lotor almost always appear,I sometimes see Shiro,my sister,my parents locked somewhere unknown, and all I know is that something big is going to happen or sometimes I see the era of guardians,I see myself in a different life,I still don’t have all the pieces,but I will figure it out eventually. The dreams about my parents are vague at best,but they in a cell on a ship. Dad’s hair has gotten longer, his black hair looks lighter and steaks of white are seen throughout, his skin is lighter, his eyes are duller and he wears Galra prison garb, My mom’s looks so different, instead of large Almond shaped eyes of dark brown almost black with thick brows that narrowed to the sides, and a broad nose that almost appeared bird like to complement her full rounded face, her olive complexion was warm its cold undertones made her balanced out, thick dark brown hair fell in settle waves that fell to the middle of her back with the bangs framing her face like a photo,pale pink pouty lips turned up into a smile her large chest completed by her curvy figure but she was also tall standing about five foot six, she looks thinner, colder and broken, she is pale from lack of sunlight,her eyes are dull like Dad’s and her beautiful thick dark brown hair fell in settle waves, it has white streaks,it is dirty and messy. My sister also looks different, she is dressed in the armor of Lotor’s generals, pale banana yellow with mulberry wine purple irises now are pupiless and purple, but otherwise,she is still the same person I remember.  
Keith is working with the Blade of Marmora on his training, he wants to become a blade,As for me, I am working with the guild of Chbennuol to become part of their ranks and also to become an official member of the Azearthian royal Family. I actually met my aunt Azariana and my uncle Anone, Azarina looks like my Father with golden honey eyes, ghostly features looked as if they had been drawn with a quill as the artist remembers a mirage, hair like raven’s black feathers, the same markings in design but they are slightly different,she also tall and has triangular elf ears, I can see where Quarry takes after,Anone on the other hand looks like a Japanes-Arab scholar with the dark hair,pale skin, striking golden eyes that actually look like a stalking cat’s,thin facial hair, ghostly features with these ashy alabaster markings,He’s cold,uncaring, but he also seems weary of everything,from what I could understand,He wants to rule,but he can’t My aunt is the current rule,he will only be the equivalent of a consort with his position being lower as he is not of royal blood, so he trying to manipulate her, become Chieftain King Counselor,My aunt is aware of this, but she doesn’t have any proof,In reality my uncle is ruling the planet, not my aunt,She knows my Father is the actual ruler and I need to find him,This has allow me to search more, Also, I have a claim to the thorn, I can convince them to change the rules the council has made. I have been working with other royal’s my age to cause change in the empire as we fight.  
On that Note, the castle has landed on Polou with an invitation by Prince Cownlou, An ally of mine.  
That is all for now. Avigayil Ahlam Alya Himmel-Agruium.  
Avi finished writing the entry,while sitting on the bed provided in the castle for guests,A knock is heard.  
“Come in,” Says Avi and two people come in, the first is a male with ware ginger ale brown eyes with cider colored hair braided from the crown to the end of the hair and geometric tattoos covering the body, he was dressed in a traditional Poloui wide neck tunic and trousers with a grey sash and a crown on his head made of a silver like metal with a fiery gem,The girl who was slightly younger had the same eyes,dark skin,tattoos and her hair was in a partial twisted do, she wore a Poloui dropa, A dress of an unmarried female, the Dropa was simple with long wide sleeves, a wide neckline embroidered with flames, and a drop skirt that flared out to the ankles,the girl wore a crown with same as her brother but it was more decorated.  
“Polu,Pual, It’s good to see you two,” Says Avi as gives a Poloui greeting, a bow followed by hug.  
“Géne mo Avileia,” says Polu.  
“Regelï no coso,” Avi replies, Polu and Pual were the brother and sister to Chieftain Counselor prince Cownlou an ally and friend to Avi after she came to Azearthia.  
“So, why are you here?” Asks Avi.  
“You and Keith are going to spend some time with each other without the Paladin interrupting,Quarry is going to be acting as distraction,” Says Pual,who was twelve.   
“ And that is my cue to help Keith,see you later,” Says Polu and the two girls were left alone, The Poloui princess helped Avi get prepared for her outing with the new Black Paladin. After some preparation,Avi was wearing a traditional Azearthian evening outfit inspired by her Arab heritage, a long dress that covered from neck to ankle decorated with bronze trimming,long off the shoulder sleeves,a wrapped overlay, with sandals.  
“You look great,” Says Pual as Avi turned to face the younger princess.  
“Thanks to you,” Replies Avi, Pual smiles then leads Avi to a fountain,sitting on the edge is Keith,wearing a simple tunic with winding flames around the collar,black trousers,boots much like the ones he wears from earth and a dark red sash, his hair was pulled back in a braid with some decorated Poloui beads. Keith turns to face her, a rare smile on his face.  
“You look…great,” Says Keith,Av smiles.  
“Thank you,” She replies, “You look great as well,” Says Avi and Keith turns red, earning a giggle from Avi. Keith stands up and takes Avi’s hand in his own, the pair start to walk around the Poloui castle garden. Pool was usually very cold and cloudy,but its beautiful architecture and delicious food from its fields drew thousands to this place. It was one of this warmer days that Keith and Avi were out. as they were walking among the Tulues flowers,Keith asks Avi about her experience retiring the Indigo Lion.  
“What do you remember from the retrieval of the Indigo Lion,” They both stop,Avi sighs,tears are evident on her face.  
“When I arrived at the chamber,I saw Pidge,Shiro and the others calling me traitor,liar, muder,I saw Shun’s parents and talked to them,” Avi stops,Keith hugs her tightly, “Sorry for bringing this u-“ “No, it okay,But the worst part is, I saw you still,near death and dying, I knew it was an illusion but I couldn’t get the illusion out of my head…because something inside me knows it will happen,” Says Avi, Keith brushes a loose strand of hair from her face.  
“Then we hope,” Says Keith,Avi leads Keith to a spot where the stars were prominent.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty nine Hole in the Sky  
The day the Voltron team left Gataeta was a day where things started to change. It was a normal day when the alarm went off. The Paladin enter the room along with Quarry and Shun. A debate is had about the Altean ship they found,rather they should investigate or not. As they were investigating, Allura managed to connive the other Paladins to get closer and to enter the ship. They started to look around,enter the control room, they found a skeleton and a message that dwelt with the comet. They meet an alternate Slav and Sven, members of the guns of Gamora. Turns out, The Paladins had entered a reality where the Alteans had wiped out the Galra and took over the universe. They met Alteans,Allura was trying to deny that they were evil, but seeing a glimpse of what the Alteans did made her sick. The fight between the Paladins along with Sven and Slav on their side versus the Alteans resulted in Sven getting injured and The Paladin returning to their reality,Lotor had followed them,but the paladins had left the area.  
On the Castle ship,Avi was in the observatory, studying the stars. She sighs,brushing a loose strand of hair from her face,her hair down for once. Looking at her reflection,Avi’s hair was black as raven’s feathers,streaks of chocolate mocha brown highlights ran through her hair making it look like a very dark brown, settle waves danced through her hair making looking bigger,lighter. Her bangs were arched slightly and tucked behind her ears with loose strands hanging on her forehead. The future is unknown to many, but those who knew the future also know the past. Every action is influenced by thought be it subconscious or not, to take it away meant to destroy fate. Voltron was a symbol of freedom and All the Paladins loved that they will protect that freedom until the war is over.   
“Avi?” Asks Allura as she enters the Observatory.  
“Yes Allura,” Says Avi as she faces the Altean princess.  
“Why do you see that will happen?” Allura asks Avi, The Indigo Paladins becomes silent, she sighs and starts to speak.  
“We will find Shiro and encounter Lotor’s generals” Begins Avi, “We will learn a legend’s beginning, two will leave Voltron, I see a battle around a planet and Voltron coalition being saved by a Galra hybrid and working with him,Uncle Sam being found,Hagger coming to light as who she is, The glare empire divided,Shiro not who he is, the Galra hybrid becoming the new emperor,Keith finding his mother and I reuniting with only my Parents with the knowledge of where my sister is, Allura and that Galra hybrid going to the birth place of Altean alchemy, A white lion is fighting them, Lance again almost dies,Keith,his mother and my family is this abyss where we age two years, More Alteans are found but one comes with both Keith and I, Galra hybrid and fake Shiro are going back to the glare empire to Hagger, Voltron fights the Galra hybrid and He learn of his mother and renounces her, Keith and Shiro are fighting, along with me and my sister, we’re falling,Keith learns what happens to the real Shiro, The Galra hybrid and Voltron with Keith as the head fight,Shiro is resurrected, We are retiring to earth and face many things that come our way without the castle,We return to earth, an earth taken over by the Galra led by Sendak,many are dead we save earth slowly but surely as as we discover Sendak’s plot,Voltron is captured,someone on earth dies before Sendak, We stand for earth to save it from the Galra,We fight an enemy that is Altean in a different Komar, Shiro with a new arm and piloting a new ship saves us,we are badly injured, We again face many obstacles, we have good and bad days,We face the original paladins slayed by Hagger’s hands along with Alfor and Azarthia, We chase after Hagger and decides to destroy all realities, we win but Allura sacrifices herself and peace is restored, planets lose appear. We are in for a long and waring path,” Says Avi, her voice having changed as she spoke and her eyes glowing a silver.  
“But you must not tell anyone about this,” Says Avi, “Do you understand?” She asks.  
“I understand,” Says Allura.


	30. The Journey Journal Entry By Avigayil Himmel

Chapter thirty the Journey (Journal entry)  
XX/X/XXXX  
Today was normal, or so we thought. Keith was looking for Shiro and it had been a moment since we found the alternate reality. Keith did managed to find Shiro floating in a shuttle in space and bring him home. But Shiro, feels off, the prophecy I might as well had spoken is too clear in my mind and eerily so. Something isn’t right and I can’t prove it. Its strange in way how similar it is to my punishment by the garrison. Off topic, I know, but there was something off. Right after the Kerberos team disappeared, I did some research about what happened,Keith was kicked out out of the Garrison and I tried to tell the higher ups about the disappearance of the Kerberos crew. They didn’t believe me and this was around the time Katie was kicked out and I tried to save her. In my rage, I treated to reveal what happened to the public and take information I had stolen with me if they kicked me out. I was on lock down in the Garrison for that time with an officer watching me except at certain times when I was changing,classes,showering, and sleeping. I used those times to sneak out of the Garrison a lot to do things. I fear that there a greater force that may tear this team apart. Even Keith has been distant with the rest of the team,Except with me, We have been spending a lot of time with each other,Keith is still unsure of himself as a leader.  
That is all for now. Avigayil Ahlam Alya Himmel-Agruium.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Everything I thought I knew from Tangled the Series, That Belongs to Disney.

Chapter thirty one Tailing a Comet (Journal Entry)  
XX/X/XXXX  
Today was not so normal. Lotor and his generals attacked a Galra base to steal Teludav lenses form our battle with Zarkon. It doesn’t make sense,why would Lotor steal from a Galra base. We fought Lotor’s generals and barely survive the encounter,What makes so confused and scared is that my sister is working with Lotor and she has become two faced. Keith had to make a decision to either go after Lotor or destroy the Teludav. Keith tricks on of the generals to destroy the teludav,Lotor is open for attacks on him. We don’t know what happened to Lotor after the attack,but I have a feeling that we will meet Lotor again.  
That is all for now. Avigayil Ahlam Alya Himmel-Agruium.  
Avigaiyl signed her name, ending the entry.  
“I thought I was an outcast,I thought I stood alone,’ Sang Avi, she lists on her fingers who she was.  
“A Paladin, a medic, a friend, No place to call my home,” Leaving her room,she walks down the castle’s halls,“I thought no one could love me And how could I have known?I was wrong, oh so wrong,” She then heads to the lounge, the Paladins, plus Shiro,Allura,Coran,Quarry and Shun were talking about things Avi didn’t always listen to,“Then I thought I found it,A dream that I could share I thought I was so lucky It almost wasn't fair,” Avi stared at the group, her friends and space family, “I thought I knew my purpose, I thought that I knew where I belong But I was wrong,” Leaving the entryway, she heads to the observatory,“Everything I ever thought I knew,Where I've been, where I'm going ,Everything I counted on turned out to be untrue Could've guessed, should've known, now I do,” Entering the observatory,Magic swirled around her, memories dancing as she turned away from the window,galaxies,stars and planets shined in the distance,but she turned away.  
“Everything I've yearned for, everything I planned All my sweetest memories were castles made of sand,Now that it's all crumbling, help me understand If none of it was really me then who am I supposed to be?” Avi faces space, her reflection staring back at her.  
“And everything I ever thought I knew Every hope, every feeling Love and trust and happiness,” Closing her eyes, Avi saw her dreams, her achievements,her ambitions, She saw Pidge’s happiness at finding her family, Lance and Hunk home with their families,Keith and her relationship going on further,Shiro happy with someone beside him.  
“They're done, they're gone, they're through And what's left, me alone, once again Should've known, now I do,” She collapsed to the floor and stared at the galaxy before her, “I guess my life meant nothing ,I guess it was a sham ,I guess I'm someone else now,I wonder who I am,” Tears felt from Avi’s eyes, she shook with sobs,right now, She was alone, no one to comfort her in that moment of anguish.


	32. A legend's beginning

Chapter thirty two A legends beginning  
Zarkon is still lying in a coma at Galra Central Command. Haggar stands over him, watching over him  
“Sire, forgive me for this, but...I know no other way.” Says Haggar, she places her fingers on Zarkon's temples, which begin to glow with dark purple magic.  
“Your empire needs you.” Says Haggar, running through the emperor’s mind were distant memories of his past—Galra ships attacking a planet; a man being supported by a woman, both of unknown species, as they are surrounded by Galra soldiers; quick transitions between the ruins of Daibazaal and the planet when it was still the Galra home; the Voltron lions with six people, including a younger Zarkon and Alfor, standing in front of them; a younger Zarkon at his wedding to an Altean woman; Zarkon standing behind Alfor as they discover the comet that created Voltron with a Gataetan woman’s hands glowing Indigo and speaking in an unknown language; and a last lingering shot of the Altean woman from Zarkon's perspective, smiling and laughing. Haggar looks up and gasped, eyes widening, before she regains her composure and continues.  
At the Castle of Lions, where the universe map is at full display and Pidge is marking coordinates.  
“He fought us here, his generals were here, and he stole the comet here.” Says Pidge as she points these locations out, Lance, Shiro, Keith,Avigayil,Hunk,Shun,Quarry, Coran, and Allura all standing behind Pidge.  
“So...Lotor could be anywhere.” Says Lance.  
“We'll never be able to find him unless we can figure out his plan. We're totally missing the big picture.” Says Shiro.  
“How about this question: why was Voltron made out of the same material as that comet? What's so special about it?” Asks Pidge, the others turn to Allura,Coran and Hunk faces them.  
“My father discovered another comet like that before I was born.” Says Allura.  
“Your father...and Zarkon.” Says Coran.  
“This is back when Zarkon was the Black Lion's paladin?” Asks Hunk.  
“Before that. Before Alfor built the Lions.” Says Coran.  
“The time you met my great-grandmother, Azarthia Igeva Hylia Agruium,” Says Quarry.  
“I know this is painful to talk about, but if we're going to stop Lotor, it's time we heard the rest of the story.” Says Shiro and Coran sighs.  
Coran starts to speak of the distant past, of Zarkon, Alfor, the unnamed man and woman from Zarkon's memory, and another man from an unnamed species; Alfor investigating unfamiliar food with two of the unnamed leaders and four-eyed yak-like creatures behind him; close-up of a Galra sentry's helmet, then a quick dolly up to one of the unnamed leaders in the heat of battle with the Galra; Alfor negotiating a peace treaty between Zarkon and the leader who was previously battling his forces while the other two stand with them; dolly down through an image of all five leaders facing down various foes together, with Zarkon as their leader.  
“In the beginning, the paladins were just five leaders, who, despite coming from cultures which were vastly divergent, and in some cases had been warring for generations, managed to look past their differences in an effort to protect their common interests. What was initially a formal agreement to work alongside each other soon blossomed into a true friendship. A warrior's bond was forged, and together they worked to rid their system of those who would do it harm.” Coran explains.  
Dissolve to a group of masked bandits, two of whom run past one who is firing a blaster. Alfor gives chase, but is too late to follow them as they run into a cave and the door slides shut. The bandits wait, prepared to attack, before pebbles begin to fall from the ceiling. A bandit looks up just as Alfor drops in from above onto his head, having cut a hole through the cave roof. Alfor sweeps his cave aside and readies his sword before looking up, eyes widening as he realizes that he is badly outnumbered.  
“Oh, dear.” Says Alfor.  
The bandits charge toward him, many of them dual-wielding daggers. Alfor manages to fend some of them off before being body-checked from the side, his sword flying out of his hand. The bandit who struck him leaps on top of him, and Alfor strains to keep away the blades, which are mere centimeters from his face, before both he and the bandit look up at the sound of someone knocking people aside. Zarkon rushes forward, throwing bandits aside with a club and knocking away the one attacking Alfor in one swipe before uppercutting another. Two unnamed male leaders knocking bandits aside, then pan to the female leader striking three with her staff. Final cut to the last of the bandits hitting the wall and falling to the cave floor, unconscious. Zoom out to a wide shot of the cave floor, where the five leaders stand amidst the defeated bandits  
“I keep warning you not to break formation and run ahead, Alfor.” Zarkon scolds as the other three join him, “You are much more knowledgeable as an alchemist than a soldier.” Zarkon says.  
Alfor is holding his shoulder and smiling.  
“That's what I keep you around for, Zarkon.” Alford replies. Coran continues to tell the story.  
“At Daibazaal, not broken and decayed but crimson red and thriving. Exterior shot of Zarkon's imperial palace with warships flying overhead. Long shot of Zarkon's banquet table, where the five leaders, Alfor's wife, and Coran are all gathered and being served a meal by Galra waitstaff.  
The original paladins were, Zarkon of planet Daibazaal,” Alfor saying something and Coran bursting into laughter, “King Alfor from Altea Gyrgan from Rygnirath, Trigel of the Dalterion Belt, and Blaytz from Nalquod.” Blaytz looks up to see a Galra servant offering him a tray with a full goblet on it.  
Blaytz taking the goblet, and he says to the Galra servant, “Pull up a bench and join the feast!” Blaytz exclaims in jovial tone.  
Zarkon clears his throat,Blaytz looks startled and disgruntled. Zarkon hands his goblet to another servant.  
“You know that fraternizing with the servant class is not permitted. It erodes discipline.’ Says Zarkon sternly.  
Well, perhaps a little bit of discipline erosion would do you good, Zarkon.” Says Alfor.  
“Something I will consider, the next time you are surrounded by Lambonite scavengers.” Zarkon shots back.  
“I was handling myself.” Alfor tries to defend himself,albeit rather weakly.  
Gyrgan smirks at the Altean, “You mean, wetting yourself?” He asks teasingly, causing Alfor to glare at him as Trigel, Blaytz, Gyrgan, and Coran burst out laughing, Blaytz does a spit take and Coran hitting his head on the back of Alfor's chair. Even Alfor's wife has a laugh at his expense.  
“Why I ever joined up with this band of scoundrels, I'll never know.” Says Alfor, pouting like a child.  
“We're the only 'band of scoundrels' that would have you.” Trigel replies,she stands up and lifts her goble, “To us!” She cheers and the others raise their goblets.  
Suddenly, Trigel and Blaytz lookup and gasps as the ground starts to rumble and the sky above them is lit up orange.   
“By Willow!” Exclaims Gyrgan.  
The table to the ceiling as the skylight gives them all a view of a comet shooting overhead. From outside Zarkon's palace and the city beyond as the comet smashes into the ground beyond the mountains, a massive dust cloud and shockwave in its wake.  
“Coran then says, “They could have never known that that very night, the fate of the universe would be changed forever.” The leaders were standing on top of a mountain that dipped into a crater, where a black comet with glowing blue cracks, exactly like the one Team Voltron retrieved from the alternate reality, stands upright in the center.  
“That night, they discovered their sixth teammate,Azarthia Igeva Hylia Agruium of Azearthia,” Says Coran. The five leaders stand in amazement, but something caught Alfor’s eye, a glint of metal. Without Think Alfor was sliding down to see what it was, The others behind him. As Alfor got closer, the shine was coming from a ship, small and aerodynamic, the wings closer to the body.  
“By Willow, Its a ship,” Says Gyrgan in amazement. Alfor walks closer and a door opens to reveal the inside of the ship. As the leaders entered, the sight that greeted the was a ship bigger than it let on, different and complex machines in the hold itself, a small hallway leading to a small room with a low bed and storage. Heading to the cot pit, Alfor,Zarkon,Trigel,Blaytz and Gyrgan see technology like never before. the cot pit’s counsel was in a wide arc around the ship cockpit, different control flashed and hummed, the pilot seat was leaning back slightly, and as Alfor got closer, he saw the pilot. The Pilot’s features were obscured by the helmet and mask, but the curves and smaller frame suggested the pilot was female. She wore a bodysuit with armor over it, a sash was around her waist and a weapon hung at her side, attached to her side was collapsed object. Placing a hand on the neck, Alfor felt a pulse.  
“We need to get her out of here,” He tells the others.  
Back at the same crater, where a number of Altean structures have been built. The comet and ship has been removed, and in its place a small glowing gold hole is encased in a purple transparent dome with an observation deck built within it.  
“I’ve finished evacuating all Galra citizens near the crater.” Zarkon tells Alfor as the Altean studies a piece of the comet, where blue sparks surround it as a machine gives data readouts, “What have you discovered?” The Galra leader asks.  
‘We're not sure.” Says Alfor,Zarkon observing Alfor, who is watching the piece of comet and the data on a console, “This comet is like none seen before. It seems to be made of a material that can pass between realities.” Alfor explains.  
“What do you mean?” Zarkon asks.  
“Well, I mean that sages have always theorized that there are many realities stacked side-by-side with each other.” Alfor, thinking back to when they walked towards it.”Whole other universes with their own histories unbeknownst to us. But we never had any proof” Says Alfor, staring downward shot overlooking the hole and the observation deck, “Until now. When we moved the comet, we found this.” Alfor finishes.  
“This is another reality?” Zarkon asked in surprise,he cries out in horror, looking down in surprise to a cat at his feet. It is black with white paws, blue and white markings on its head and back, and an orange tuft on its head, and the top half of its fluffy tail is orange, “What is that?!” The Galra emperor asks in fright, The cat meows happily.  
“Do not worry.” A woman kneels down and holds out her arms, and the cat leaps into them. Zarkon is looking at the woman, an Altean with tan skin, red marks, and blue-gray hair pulled back in a bun, “It is only Kova.” Says the woman and Kova perches on her shoulder, and she scratches his chest, “He is from our reality.” She said in a slightly teasing tone.  
Zarkon is staring at the woman, dumbstruck.  
“Zarkon, this is Honerva. She is the best alchemist on Altea. I asked her to come to Daibazaal and lead the scientific investigation. Her expertise will be invaluable.” Says Alfor as he introduces Honerva.  
“Isn't it exciting? It could change the way we understand our entire universe!” Exclaims Honerva, excitement in her voice.  
“Well...find out everything you can. I will provide any support you require. I must go.” Says Zarkon flusteredly, he walks away quickly and Alfor smirks, his friend had a crush.  
“He didn't stay long.” Observe Honerva.  
Alfor is observing a piece of the comet's ore, then to Zarkon watching Honerva at her console.  
Coran countines his story, “King Alfor experimented on the comet's ore in his lab on Altea, as Honerva continued her research of the rift on Daibazaal.” In a room in Zarkon's palace, in the center of which stands something that looks like a glowing purple fountain. Galra soldiers stand guard as Zarkon, Alfor and his wife, Coran, and a Galra servant congregate by the fountain, Alfor with a bundle in his arms, “But Alfor visited often as the years passed.” Zarkon looks down on Alfor, his wife, and Coran, who have come to introduce him to Alfor's newborn baby.  
“Zarkon, I'd like you to meet Princess Allura.” Says Alfor and Allura looks up at Zarkon and his servant, who holds a tray with an ornate box on top.  
“It is my pleasure. Please accept this gift in honor of your birth, princess.” Says Zarkon.  
Alfor's wife opens the box, revealing a Galran battle helmet. as Allura’s mother gently places it on her head; it is huge on her, but she is awed by it and lets out a tiny gasp of wonder. Back shot of Zarkon and his servant as Alfor looks up and smiles while his wife holds out a finger for Allura to investigate delightedly.  
“Honerva has really softened you up, my friend. I never thought I'd see the day the great warrior emperor Zarkon was married.” Says Alfor, “And to an Altean alchemist, no less.” The Altean king adds.  
the next quintet or so Alfor and Zarkon visit Honerva, who is hard at work.  
“Honerva, working hard as always. Many thanks for the gift. Allura loves it.” Says Alfor, Honerva, who is now clothed with Galran colors bearing the seal of the empire. She does not look up from her console.  
“It was a customary gesture.” The Altean alchemist replies nonchalantly.  
“O-of course. How is our quintessence experiment?” Asks Alfor.  
Honerva points without looking up, “Still running.” She replies  
Zarkon and Alfor join Honerva at her side to get a closer look, a device to Honerva's right that is running at full power.  
“Running for a full year on one drop of quintessence with no decline in revolutions per dobosh. No other energy source like this exists!” Exclaims Alfor,staring at the tube, “The ships I'm creating for us work on the same principle, and the ore from the comet practically engineers itself. It's...frightening, in a way.” He says giddily.  
“Endlessly powerful ships for the Galra empire!” Exclaims Zarkon.  
“And an endless source of clean energy for the entire system.” Alfor reprimes.  
“…Of course.” Says Zarkon sheepishly.  
A strange purple and red creature shoots around the tube, catching Alfor's attention. The jar, with a strange amoeba-like creature floating inside of it. Zarkon, Alfor, and Honerva stare at the tube, floating and zipping around the tube.  
“What is that?” Asks Alfor.  
“I sent some signals into the neighboring reality and this creature answered the call.” Explains Honerva, the creature, is beginning to make screeching noises, “Nothing from our universe has been able to survive the passage through the rift, but somehow, he arrived unharmed.” Says Honerva, She places her hand on the glass.   
“What? I thought we discussed this; we must exercise caution. We have no idea what is out there.” Scolds Alfor.  
“The ancients thought that lightning was shot from the bows of the gods until science proved otherwise.” Honerva shots back, she stood in front of the glass container, “We must always push into dangerous territory in pursuit of knowledge.” She then adds to her argument.  
The rift creature bursts in size and lets out loud, angry screeches. The rift, which begins to glow purple until something crimson and purple like the creature shoots out of it, flooding the ground . The observation deck is decorated with red geysers burst through the observation deck and Alfor, Honerva, and Zarkon flee, But indigo light cover the lab, streaks silver attack the creature and pull in together. The creature continues to shriek until someone enters the lab.  
“Câse maud lu,ech chey no melia,” The woman from the jet appears, her features are clear as day, ghostly features turned in stern anger, her dark hair floated around her face with streaks of indigo dancing around, pointed triangular ears that were hidden were visible,her pale skin was illuminated by the marking that traveled along her arms and face in intricate patterns. The bodysuit was with armor was replaced with a long tunic that reached to the woman’s knees with slits on either side and sleeves that were tucked into a pair of arm guards, a pair of dark leggings with greaves covering strong calves glinted in the light, sounding one of her hands was an aura of silvery indigo light. The creature dissolved to nothing and the woman’s eyes go from silvery indigo to golden bronze colored hues.  
“Then when does the pursuit of knowledge becomes thirst for power?” The woman asks, her speech containing an accent that was smooth yet changed the sentence itself, it wasn’t aggressive but the emotion was evident.  
“Who are you?” Asks Honerva, the woman’s eyes glint in the light of the lab, she lowers her head into a bow before raising her head to stare the trio in the eye.  
“I am Azarthia Igeva Hylia of house Agruium, daughter of Chieftain King Counselor Azarmin Iheil Agruium, ruler of the planet Azearthia in the Gataeta empire in the Iota Mujera quadrant,” Says Azarthia, the description while specific, give Alfor an idea of she was.  
“You Gataetan?” The Altean asks.  
“Azearthian, Gataetan is a word used to describe the people as a whole along with being a word used if you are a hybrid,” Explains Azarthia.  
“And how many planets are in Gataeta?” Asks Zarkon, Azarthia’s face shifts into thought before she answers.  
“The main system has hundred and ten planets in it, the empire as a whole has under its control twelve other systems in the quadrant and with each system, ten to thirteen planets,” Says Azarthia.  
“But back to the situation at hand, the creator with the rift, that leads to a world full of those creatures like the one that came through. It is where the spirits of the dead,spirits and gods go when they are not part of our reality any more, you may know it as the rift, but among my people it is a portal to a reality that connects all, those creatures are dangerous for they will cause havoc if not taken care of,” Says Azarthia.  
“Why are you telling us this?” Asks Zarkon,Azarthia lifts a brow and sighs.  
“I know what these creatures can do, I would feel responsible I could not save others from the same fate the original Gataetan suffered after the creatures attack my home during the beginning of time,” Says Azarthia. Azarthia meets the other leaders, she tells them stories from her world about battles,warriors and rulers both real and legend, she tells the story of Gataeta coming into being from a meteor crashing into the to the large planet called Gataeta and from the remains the system of Gataeta was created.  
A purple dome, where the rift creature, now in a massive water-like formation, ebbs and flows around the dome. Galra soldiers and warships keep watch around it.  
“King Alfor and Honerva erected a particle barrier around the crater containing the creatures, but it wouldn't hold forever.” Coran tells the paladins, “With Azarthia’s help along with Gataetans of the royal houses did tell Alfor of a way to hopefully close the rift.  
Galra sentries preparing to fire to Zarkon and Honerva watching above the crater.  
“The barrier is weakening. We don't have long.” Says Honerva.  
“Once those creatures escape, my forces will quickly be overrun. My planet...my people…” Says Zarkon, staring at the covered rift.  
“Alfor's project will save us.” Replies Honerva as she faces her husband.  
“Let us hope.” Says Zarkon.  
An Altean elevator shaft as an elevator shoots downward. Inside the elevator as Alfor, Zarkon, Gyrgan ,Blaytz, Azarthia, and Trigel wait.  
“I trust this plan of yours will work, Alfor.” Says Zarkon,Suddenly a bright white flashes off the glass of the elevator, drawing all the leaders' attention. They turn to see a large, lion-like head. Shot from outside the elevator as Trigel, Blaytz, Zarkon, and Gyrgan gaze in awe, and Alfor smiles with pride,Azarthia’s lips turn into a sort of smile.  
“By Willow!” Exclaims Gyrgan in surprise as all six star up as the metal lions of green and yellow, along another of four more, blue, red,indigo, and black. The five leaders, who are facing these magnificent creations.  
“Incredible!”Exclaims Trigel.  
“Alfor, they're amazing. How do they work?” Asks Zarkon as he face his friend.  
“I made them from the quintessence-infused ore of the comet, which provides them with an endless supply of power.” Explains Alfor proudly.  
“Remarkable!” Exclaims Zarkon. The Azearthian turns to face Alfor and says in a voice was knowing, surprised and all to happy.  
“Lions Alfor?” She asks.  
“If there is something wrong with them, I can do something el-“ Says Alfor but the Azearthian laughs, shaking her head and answers.  
“I see nothing wrong with them, it is just to appropriate,” Says Azarthia.  
“Why is that?” Asks Blaytz.  
“The regola is a lion spirit that is both a protector and symbol of a Gataetan monarch, The Regola symbolizes strength of a ruler, a reminder to keep balance in life. Other attributes of the Regola are courage,power,royalty,dignity,authority,dominion,justice,wisdom,ferocity,consistency,honer,Intuition,Self-confidence,Fiery,Territorial,Controlling,Passionate,Generosity, and Loyalty, It is the symbol of both night and day being the symbol of sound judgment that a ruler should have at all times. When A ruler is chosen, the Regola will appear in golden light and grant the new ruler a gift made of gold as a reminder of the duty these rulers will have. The Regola is carved into homes,entrances,thrones of ruling counselors along with shrines of certain detities that Gataeta honers. One legend among us the legend of Uila’s Regola companion that goes after the death of Anda í, The Regola was sealed into the rift as the protector of the doorway between realities, one day it will be freed from its prison and take a new form,” Says Azarthia as she faces the lions.   
“The comet alloy also renders them nearly indestructible.” Aflor tells the now paladins.  
“What sort of weaponry do they have?” Blaytz asks as he faces the alchemist.  
“This is where things become more...interesting. Altean alchemy can accomplish some incredible feats of engineering, as you know, “ Alfor begins to explain as he stands in front of the red lion’s face and how the console in front of him, “but...in testing my ship, I started to feel some sort of...psychic link.” Says Alfor as he explains as he had entered this place where he can see stars and nebulae and the red lion's face materializes, “I’m not sure how to explain it, but the ship...it wasn't just reading my mind.” Says Alfor as he remembers becoming synch with the lion and the lion growls, “It was communicating with me.” Says Alfor he faces Zarkon, “They seem to be evolving. We don't yet know what powers these ships possess, but we may gain understanding with time.” Alford finishes his explanations.  
“Time?” Zarkon asks, “Time slips away even as we stand here! My people will soon be slaughtered by dark creatures from another realm!” Zarkon roars, “Without these ships, all hope is lost!” Zarkon breathes heavily.  
“I understand.” Says Alfor, the leaders stand in a circle, facing a lion, “It may take some doing.” Says Alfor. The Blue Lion's eyes shine gold behind Blaytz, “These are not regular ships to be chosen at a whim.” Alford explains as Trigel stands before the Green Lion whose eyes glow gold , “You do not pick the beast,” The Yellow Lion’s eyes glow as Gyrgan stands in front of it, “the beast will choose you.” finishes Alfor as Zarkon, turns to see the Black Lion rumble to life behind him.  
“A bond of trust then,” Says Azarthia, The Indigo Lion’s eyes glow silver instead of gold, the lion leans forward allowing the Azearthian to touch the nose.  
‘Daughter of truth, I want to help you in your journey to seal these creatures,” Azarthia turned around, Around she saw stars and Nebulae like Alfor had described.  
’The astral realm?’ She asks herself in surprise. She turns around and sees a regal Lion standing in front of her, the lion was indigo with shimmery white underbelly and silver eyes like the robotic lion, Silvery alabaster markings decorated the lion’s body with designs that looked like gusts of wind to curling vines the marking around the face of the now familiar Regola resembled a mask or war paint.  
’Your Conera,” Says Azarthia as she faces the Indigo Lion.  
’That, I am, You are my Paladin and I will trust you,” Says the Lion and Azarthia nods.  
Outside of Alfor's castle, where all six Lions rocket their way around its bridges and towers before launching into the atmosphere, the Blue Lion slowing down to savor the moment before shooting upward to join the rest. Blaytz is whooping in delight. The Lions are just barely visible on the outskirts of the rings of planet Altea.  
“Now go easy at the beginning.” Alford tells the paladins over the comms, “This is greater energy than you have ever worked with before.” The Black Lion flies next to the Red Lion.  
“Perhaps you should lead the formation, Alfor.” Says Zarkon, “You have a greater understanding of the vessels than anyone.”  
“I’m a better alchemist than military leader, Zarkon. I'll stick with being your right hand.” Says Alfor.  
“Very well, then. On my mark, paladins! Right flank, Alfor and Blaytz! Left flank, Trigel and Gyrgan! Azarthia behind me!” Orders Zarkon ,the Lions as they shoot forward and begin to fly upward in formation. On Daibazaal, where the rift creatures are growing stronger and more intense. As one, they rocket upward and smash their way through the barrier, becoming one to form a quadrupedal monster with a gold symbol at the head. The Galra sentries fire, but the creature fires a laser from the gold mark, destroying them. The resulting explosion can be seen over the mountains; Honerva watches from Zarkon's palace. Suddenly the Black Lion soars above her,surprise flies over her, The Black Lion flies close to the ground with the others.  
“Paladins! I'll fly ahead and divert its attention! The rest of you, attack from all sides!” Zarkon orders.  
The Black Lion fires its laser through a column of smoke and flies straight through the creature.  
“Fire!” Yells Zarkon and the monster fires its lasers at the other four Lions as they fly around it and shoot with their lasers, “Keep firing!” The Black Paladin orders,Blue fires at the monster and shoots across its back; several rift creatures break off and pursue him. He evades them for a moment, but they eventually trap the whole Lion.   
“These blasted things are covering me!” Exclaims Blaytz.  
Alfor watches the creatures begin to pull the Blue Lion to the ground.  
“Blaytz!” Yells Alfor.  
Alfor fires the Red Lion's mouth cannon, which disperses the creatures as the monster fires its laser again. The Blue Lion is freed and flies up to join Alfor.  
“Th...thanks, Alfor!” Thanks Blaytz.  
“Anytime!” Replies Alfor.   
Azarthia is piloting the Indigo Lion with such speed and agility that shouldn’t even possible for the lion. She shoots the creatures then flying away,sometimes having close calls, meanwhile the Yellow Lion suddenly cuts in between them as Gyrgan charges downward, screaming. He begins to spin the Yellow Lion like a drill toward the monster.  
“Spinning head smash!” Yells Gyrgan,The monster opens a hole in its back; Gyrgan panics, but it's too late; Yellow collides with the ground. Fortunately, Yellow drills through and flies out of the ground a few yards away and joins Black and Red in the sky.   
“I can't hit it!” Exclaims Gyrgan just as Azarthia manages to hit it.  
“Fall back, paladins!” Says Zarkon over the comms, “We must regroup!” He orders and the paladins fall back.  
Alfor closes his eyes and the interior of the Red Lion begins to glow.  
“Wait! We must come together in formation!” He tells the other paladins.  
“What? Why?” Trigel asks.  
“I don't know, but somehow I can feel it.” Says Alfor.  
“Azarthia?” Asks Zarkon and the other face The Azearthian.  
“It might be the only way to defeat the creatures, we all have a skill set and abilities, combining them together will make us stronger,” Says Azarthia, golden eyes burning brightly.  
The Lions come together in formation and begin to fly upward together. Their rocket exhausts begins to glow yellow, green, purple, indigo,red, and blue.  
“Hey, I feel it!” exclaims Gyrgan.  
“I do, too! What's happening?” Asks Trigel.  
The Lions themselves beginning to glow. Alfor hears the roar of a Lion as the glowing eyes of a face shine behind him in his mind, as he sees a vision of the Lions flying toward a massive humanoid figure comprised of all six.  
“Voltron!”Exclaims Alfor as if the word had been on the tip of his tongue .  
Voltron's face shines, Galra sentries, who look up at the sound of something smashing against the ground. They and the monster looked up to see a brilliant blue light in the sky. Formation split-screen of the paladins, who are all shouting in determination, then zoom out as Voltron flies implacably downward and its right arm punches the rift monster downward. The creatures disperse and a shockwave sends dust and earth out over the ground. The dust parts to reveal Voltron standing tall.   
“I can't believe we did it!” Exclaims Blaytz.  
“How did this come about?” asks Trigel  
“Am I a leg?” Asks Gyrgan.  
“This power...it's unbelievable!” Says Zarkon.  
“This...is Voltron.” Says Alfor.  
‘Can you hear me?” asks Azarthia in each of the paladins heads,Zarkon turns around and sees the Azearthian behind him with feline like eyes.  
‘What is this?” asks Alfor as tries to find where Azarthia voice is coming from.  
‘Mind Link, short explanation,We are all connected in Voltron. We can also communicate nonverbally,” Explains Azarthia.  
Voltron turns as the ground begins to rumble and the rift creatures launch out of it, the monster re-formed. It fires its laser at Voltron's left side; Trigel gasps and braces for impact before looking up and realizing that Voltron has formed a shield.  
“A shield!” Explains Trigel.  
“Well done, Trigel!” Praises Zarkon.  
“Heads up!” Yells Azarthia in their minds and out loud as the monster fires two more lasers, and Voltron is overwhelmed by the force and thrown backward. The creatures swoop in and form a whirling dome around Voltron.  
“It's trying to rip into us!” Yells Zarkon.   
‘I'll create a temporary distraction, so think fast,” says Azarthia as her eyes glow vibrantly, Using her Psionics, Azarthia focuses on the creature and concentrates her Telekinesis into its purest form and attacks the creatures before using her astral avatar, a silhouette of a woman and touching the large creature’s temples, she forces the creatures under her will. Bad idea as she feels the creatures fighting back trying to enter her own mind.  
‘Hurry,” She says as the strain starts to affect her body.  
“We have to get it off!” Says Blaytz.  
In Red's cockpit, where Alfor is alerted to a port on the right side of his console.  
“I know what to do!” Exclaims Alfor, he summons the red bayard, plunges it into the port, and twists it. The Red and Green Lion's jaws meet and then slide apart to form a sword, which slices its way around the rift creatures. The monster takes one final humanoid form, full of glowing blue cuts, before exploding. The Paladins gaze in awe. Voltron lands, its left eye shining. Zarkon, Alfor, and Honerva are standing on destroyed observation deck overlooking the rift.  
“We must find a way to seal up this rift.” Says Alfor.  
“Seal the rift? Why?!” Exclaims Honerva.  
“It nearly destroyed Daibazaal!” Exclaims Alfor angrily.  
“Those creatures nearly destroyed Daibazaal and you found a way to defeat them!” Exclaims Honerva.  
“Even if it is a solution, it is a temporary one,” Says Azarthia as she joins the three on the deck,”Honerva those creatures are dangerous and will keep coming back no matter how many times Voltron defeats them. A permanent solution would help and keep the universe from tipping into all out war,” Says Azarthia, her eyes usually glittering and bright are dull with an unknown emotion, she stares at the rift with distrust, her eyes become slits, “ I felt those creatures in my mind and they are too dangerous,” Says Azarthia, she faces the three, her eyes were full of weariness and warning.  
“What lies beyond that gate is knowledge that should stay hidden forever and never opened again,” Says Azarthia steely, “Beware your own curiosity, for it may change you and lead you down a path of insanity and hardship,the road of the Ashar,” Says Azarthia as she faces Honerva and Zarkon.   
“Zarkon, surely you agree with me. It must be closed!” Exclaims Alfor as he faces his friend, Zarkon stares at the rift, an empty, power-hungry look in his eyes.  
“Perhaps not. Look at what we've gained, Alfor. Your ships are the most powerful machines ever created. Who knows what else may be discovered if we continue working?” Asks Zarkon, possibilities evident in his face.  
“You would risk your entire planet, the entire solar system, for what? For more power?” Asks Alfor almost angrily.  
“Alfor is right Zarkon,you want to risk you home for more power that is too dangerous for anyone?” Asks Azarthia.  
“You know it's more than that.” Says Zarkon, almost defensively.  
“ As if,” Says Azarthia, she walks up to Zarkon, her tall and agile frame moving gracefully, Her feet barely making any sound until she was eye to eye with Zarkon.  
“Is it more than that, I know people's hearts because I have lived around people who could read people in the blink of an eye, my own twin brother is a secret warrior among my people,” Says Azarthia, Zarkon backs up, Azarthia’s flaring temper felt like a solar wind storm, dangerous and powerful, curling around her like wisps of light, “The precursors of my people made the mistake of keeping the rift open and allowing those creatures to escape and destroy Gataetan until it was nearly destroyed by that if not the personifications of Life destroyed the planet and created new plants from the remains, This power is too dangerous for any of us to have and it should stay where it belongs,” Says Azarthia, her voice nearly raising into a yell.  
“We already have Voltron! You have to know when it's enough!” Exclaims Alfor.  
“I’ll decide what's enough on my planet!” shouts Zarkon, Alfor’s and Azarthia’s eyes wide with shock at the outburst. Azarthia who taken steps backwards rams into Zarkon as if he weighs nothing, Zarkon stares into the Azaearthian’s eyes, brilliant, vibrant and completely shimmering indigo that were filled with an emotion that Zarkon had never seen before in the person who was now his co-leader, in her hand was a transparent knife poised to strike at anytime, She breathes heavily, her eyes then return to normal and she walks away. Zarkon stands up and takes a calming breath, “I’m sorry, Alfor. The work will continue.” Says Zarkon.  
The observation deck is rebuilt, Honerva and a Galra sentry at a console. The paladins running through the corridors of an Altean ship; the lions flying over the mountains of a planet; Galra warships flying through space; and Voltron standing in the center of a crowd of cheering people.  
“Honerva continued her experiments on the rift. Despite their differences, Zarkon and Alfor, along with the other paladins, established a new era of peace and prosperity. It was an age of exploration, and Voltron became known as the Defender of the Universe, establishing the legend that would live on to this day.” Coran narrates.  
Daibazaal, the surface of which is a rich red, then dissolve again to show it a dull greenish-yellow. The Red Lion flies toward it.  
“I heard there were three more earthquakes this movement.” Says Alfor.  
Alfor and Zarkon with the Red Lion behind them. Alfor has aged visibly, with a fuller beard and his hair down.  
“Don't worry. I'm installing stabilizers to strengthen the planet's cohesion.” Says Zarkon.  
“Zarkon, my scientists have scanned Daibazaal.” Says Alfor,”It is fracturing. Soon, the structural integrity will—“ Zarkon interrupts him.  
Zarkon turning away says, “I can't stop Honerva's work now! She's discovering more every day!” He exclaims.  
At the observation deck, where Honerva stands alone at her console overlooking the rift.  
“Her team has developed a space cruiser five times the size of our current largest ship.” Says Zarkon,”But that's nothing.” Says Zarkon.  
“I see,” Says Azarthia, surprising both leaders to turn to face the Azearthian. Instead of the usually bodysuit and armor, Azarthia now wore a beautiful long flowing dress of rich satin like material, the sleeves were wide and long with the neckline being square and showing her collarbone, around the back of the dress was a while collar that was tall, down the middle was a navy color that complemented her place completion with her hair tied into an updo around her crown which was gold, the necklace with her family’s crest around her neck, the markings around her face were more prominent now along with being darker, but otherwise she looked the same.  
“Alfor,Zarkon, Honerva,” Says Azarthia as she nods to each of them.  
“Hello, Honerva. It's been decaphoebs.” Greets Alfor.  
Honerva’s hair now hangs down, not looking up from her console.  
“I hope you haven't come to try to shut down my work. There is more hidden knowledge and power in this tiny fissure than you can possibly understand.” Says Honerva and Both Alfor and Azarthia trade looks. One word sticks out in the Azearthian’s mind; corruption.  
“I’m only worried about the stability of—“ Alfor begins to reason when suddenly , Kova jumps up onto the console, now looking much scrawnier and having lost much of his fluff, “Is that Kova? How old is he?” Asks Alfor in surprise.  
Kova sits near Honerva's back and right arm. As Honerva speaks, he leaps to the other side of the console.  
“28 decaphoebs old. Shortly after the creatures attacked, he fell ill.” Says Honerva,”But then I began treating him with quintessence.” She finishes.  
“No…!” Exclaims Alfor, words lost to him.  
“What have you done?” Asks Azarthia as she stares at the cat,horror,surprise,anger, and sadness evident on her features.  
Kova arches his back and hisses at Alfor.  
“He revealed the truth to us. Quintessence is so much more than you can understand.” Says Honerva ,”It is life itself.”  
“You've gone too far!” Explains Alfor.  
“Alfor is right, you have gone too far,” Says Azarthia, “And Quintessence is more than you can understand, yes, it is life but it is also death. It is interwoven and something that should have been left alone,” Says Azarthia and Honerva whips around and the camera cuts to a close-up of her face. She is hunched over, hair now hanging lank and bedraggled in her face. Her eyes and cheeks are hollow and sunken, her nose is hooked, and her marks run unnaturally down her face. Azarthia gasps in horror as the state of the alchemist.  
“You've always been a coward!” Yells Honerva.  
“Honerva, you…!” Alfor is shocked, Honerva had changed.  
“You wish to close off our gateway to enlightenment; we should be expanding it!” Accuses Honerva.  
“And it should of stayed that way,” Says Azarthia calmly.  
“If we use Voltron, we can enlarge the opening to the other reality!” Shouts Zarkon.  
“It's madness.” Says Alfor as he turns away from his friends. “This prolonged exposure to quintessence has poisoned your minds!” He exclaims.  
“We've only scratched the surface! We can rule this entire universe!” argues Zarkon, Alfor goes from alarmed to furious, “We can live forever! All of us!” Exclaims Zarkon.  
“Live forever?” Asks Azarthia, “Why, do you want to live forever, to live past your successors along with guilt of everything you have done wrong? No. Thanks, I already have a long life span as it is because of my heritage and where I live and I would rather die than live another life with all might guilts upon my head,” Azarthia closes her eyes and sighs, “You are truly becoming an Ashar, a savage being who look normal but on the inside, they are nothing but animalistic and only lusting after which they should not have,everything,” Says Azarthia as she stares at Zarkon, “You may be the leader and the head of Voltron, but I am the heart, mind, and soul of Voltron and I can disagree with you on a decision,” Says Azarthia as she stands next to Alfor.  
Alfor turns and walking away, “I cannot be a part of this.” He says, both start walking away from Honerva and Zarkon.  
“You are only one part of Voltron, Alfor! You cannot hold us all back because of your fear!” Yells Zarkon, “Alfor! I lead the paladins!” He yells and Azarthia turns around, her eyes glow the same Indigo color like they did decafeebs ago, “ You may command us Zarkon but you only lead them as commander and leader, I lead them as an advisor and guide, a friend,” Her words to Zarkon were spoken, “to many outside of Gataeta, I am a goddess because of who I am, I am unrealistic to many and they see me as someone who does not care for others and needs to have a sacrifice to appease and to do as I please, To the people of Gataeta as a whole and to my friends, I am a person who is considerate, a lover of learning, choosing to help anyway I can and be like them, choosing to lead from the back and protect. Who am I to you, the uncaring goddess or the goddess who helps those in need of being helped?” Asks Azarthia and both leaders leave, “I command you! ALFOR! AZARTHIA!” Yells Zarkon.  
Honerva lets out a groan before she suddenly collapses. Zarkon whips around in alarm.  
“Honerva?” Asks Zarkon with worry, he runs to tend to Honerva, “Honerva!” He yells.  
Zarkon's palace now stands against gray and decaying rock and sky. Honerva's hand, clawed and wrinkled, clutching at her blanket and shivering.  
Honerva is breathing heavily, but when she started to speak but it was incohesively, “We mu—we must—we must have i—we must have it—“ Zarkon takes Honerva’s hand in his own hand as he crotches next to her as she lies on their bed, eyes wide and unfocused, irises jittering, “get back—get ba—get ba—“  
“What is it, my love?” Asks Zarkon.  
Honerva speaks again in that same incohesive speech, “Get back—“, her eyes hollowed and shrunken star ahead, “quinte—quintessence—[gasps] quintessence is life!” Her eyebrows twitch, “Into th—into the rift!” She exclaims. Zarkon turns to look at Her.  
“How?” He asks.  
Honerva's face now looking even more hollowed and skull-like. Her eyes begin to roll back into her head  
“We mu—we must—we must ha—Voltro—Voltron! Voltron!” She shouts, Zarkon stays kneed next to Honerva, whose voice echoes around the room, “Voltron! Voltron! Voltron! It is the only way!” She yells.  
At the castle of lions the Paladins sit.  
“Alfor tried to warn me, but I would not listen.” Says Zarkon , The other paladins sit and listen as Zarkon stands at the head of the dining table, “Now my wife has fallen ill and my planet is on the brink of collapse! So I must beg you—“ Zarkon hesitates,Alfors looks interested, but Azarthia’s eyes hold a weariness to them, “my trusted comrades—to join me on a most dangerous quest!” Exclaims Zarkon, “We must close the rift, and I need Voltron to do it.” Finishes Zarkon, Blaytz, Gyrgan, and Trigel exchange looks, Gyrgan nods, then they turn to face Zarkon.  
“We will help you.” Replies Trigel.  
“I only hope it is not too late to heal the rift and my planet—“ Says Zarkon as he turns and extends his arm to Alfor, “and our friendship.” He adds as he faces Azarthia who gives a barely hesitant nod,  
Alfor, who looks down at the proffered arm then he grabbing Zarkon's forearm in respect.  
“ Alfor's compassion for his old comrade blinded him to Zarkon's true plans.” Coran tells the present paladins.  
“If you wish to do this, I can not stop you,” Azarthia begins, “However-“ She raises her hand to stop any comments, “However, if you wish to do this, I make one condition and only one, That we take my brother who knows more about quintessence then I or anyone else due to his hybrid statute and leadership over the guild, He has done more research then Honerva and knows what is safe and what is not,” Says Azarthia, Zarkon agrees to the condition.  
“Azarthia, on the other hand was weary and her from her brother’s predictions and her experience with Zarkon, she knew she had to take control,” Says Coran.  
the observation building is above the rift as Voltron lands next to it. Voltron picks up the entire building and rips it off of the rift, sending it flying. Voltron looking down into the rift.  
“Honerva told me the only way to close the rift was to use the power of the quintessence. We must make the opening bigger first to gather the power.” Says Zarkon. Azakith shares a look with Azarthia, his kaleidoscopic eyes that usually look like an amber brown syrup, stare at the rift, but he doesn’t say anything.  
“How do we do that?” Asks Gyrgan.  
“We use the sword!” Exclaims Alfor.  
Zarkon turns to face the two Azearthians, both having quietly spoken to one another.  
“It could work, but we have to be carful no to open it to much or it will cause too much damage, there will be consequences,” Says Azakith.  
“Suggestions?” Asks Zarkon impatiently.  
“Sword with magic,” Says Azakith.  
“Form sword!” Orders Zarkon, Azarthia’s body glows with light as Alfor plunges his bayard into the Red Lion's port and twists it. The Red and Green Lions come together and slide apart to form the sword engulfed in Indigo light, which Voltron plunges into the rift. The crater begins to fill with a blue glowing light. All six paladins straining with the effort.  
“It's...too...much!” Yells Gyrgan.  
“Stay...focused!” Yells Alfor. Azarthia’s old eyes looks to her brother. Azakith, nodding in understanding, placing his hand on top of his sister’s own, his multicolored area mix with his sister’s silvery indigo aura. as they went through the rift as white floods Voltron. Voltron tumbles into view, floating in the quintessence field. Alfor, Gyrgan, Trigel, and Blaytz, groan as they come to.  
“Are you okay?” Asks Azarthia and the others nod.  
“Where are we?” Asks Blaytz  
“We've entered the rift.” Says Alfor, An alarm sounds; Alfor looks out to see two figures floating out in the middle of the rift, “No! Zarkon! What are you doing?!” He shouts.  
Zarkon, carrying Honerva bridal style and lifting her up to be fully exposed to the rift. Alfor looks at his instrument panel.  
“We have to get them out of here!” Exclaims Alfor.  
“I’m going out,” Says Azakith as he heads out Azarthia grabs her brother’s shoulder.  
“Be careful, brother,” Says Azarthia.  
“I will,” Replies Azakith as his helmet closes around his face and he heads out.  
“We must hurry.” Says Blaytz, rift creatures shoot up toward them, “The creatures have returned!” He exclaims.  
Zarkon and Honerva are quickly enveloped by the creatures. Azakith appears, his body engulfed in multi colored light, he came closer and created a shield, Trigel in Green's cockpit as the creatures collide with her windows.  
“They're everywhere!” She yells and Azarthia summons her power from deep inside and releases it through Voltron.  
The creatures ram into the shield and mange to break it and Honerva surrounded by the rift creatures, hair flying and teeth clenched, crying out as she is overwhelmed. Zarkon, whose eyes glow purple as he lets out a scream. Azakith using his power to overwhelm the creatures while trying to stop Zarkon and Honerva from getting corrupted.  
“A little help would be nice about know,” Says Azakith.  
“Fire all lasers!” Yells Alfor.  
The creatures whirl around Voltron, which begins firing its lasers in every direction, eventually dispelling the creatures.   
“Trigel, grab them!” Says Alfor as Zarkon and Honerva floating lifeless with a still conscious Azakith in the rift as the Green Lion opens its jaws and closes them around them. “Gyrgan! Blaytz! Fire your thrusters, we must leave!” Says Alfor,  
The Blue and Yellow Lion's thrusters fire and lift Voltron up and out of the rift. Voltron kneels outside the rift; Alfor, Trigel, Gyrgan,Azarthia,Azakith and Blaytz grieving over Zarkon and Honerva, both holding hands in their final moments; The now-enlarged rift and Voltron kneeling beside it; Daibazaal covered in glowing gold fissures as Galra cruisers evacuate the planet; the Red, Green, Yellow, Indigo, and Blue Lions surrounding the planet, the center of which explodes, leaving behind only a fraction of what the planet used to be; At the Castle of Lions as people enter to pay their respects to Zarkon and Honerva; Zarkon and Honerva's funeral chamber aboard Zarkon's ship.  
“Zarkon's attempt to save Honerva was in vain. They both succumbed to overexposure of quintessence. The Paladins had been deceived by Zarkon. They had unwittingly enlarged the rift, which further destabilized planet Daibazaal. King Alfor was forced to evacuate the planet. He then closed the rift the only way he knew how—by destroying the Galran homeworld. King Alfor held a state funeral for Zarkon and Honerva in his royal hall. But what happened next, he could never have guessed.” Says Coran  
Zarkon sits up, the shroud falling from his face. He breathes out slowly, his voice sounding much deeper and more menacing. His eyes now glow purple and he turns to see Honerva's empty stretcher. Zarkon to the hooded figure crouched on the floor and shivering.Honerva, her face purple and her marks running down over her mouth, her cloak over her head, fully transformed into the witch Haggar. A Galra soldier as the doors slide open behind him; he turns, startled, as the camera zooms out and Zarkon looms over him.  
“Where am I?” Asks Zarkon emotionless like a robot.  
“Aboard your ship, sir.” Says the Galra soldier.  
“Take us home.” Orders Zarkon.  
“I-I…can't, sir. Daibazaal…” The soldier hesitated as he stares at Zarkon's glowing eye, “has been destroyed.” He finishes and Zarkon's eye narrows.  
Zarkon makes an announcement to the Galra.A room on board a Galra ship as the soldiers turn to look at him, stunned; a crowd of wGalrans and Alteans watching in horror;Trigel's people looking up at screens broadcasting the announcement in a city; and Alfor, Gyrgan, Blaytz,Azarthia and Trigel staring up, shocked and horrified, at a screen in the dining room.  
“My fellow Galra, King Alfor of Altea has destroyed our planet. He must pay dearly for his crimes. Rise up and join your emperor! Revenge will be ours!” Zarkon yells.  
“What have we done?” Asks Azarthia quietly, her voice a whisper.  
Zarkon seated on his throne, Haggar at his left side; Zarkon and Haggar looking up at a screen showing an image of Voltron and its data; Galra cruisers attacking a planet; Blaytz and Trigel watching Galra cruisers flying overhead as the world around them is lit aflame and a pan upward showing the multitudes of warships;  
Allura stood in the Bridge of the Castle of Lions with Coran and her father, king Alfor. The Castleship was under attack by Zarkon’s fleet. Zarkon appeared on screen.  
"Zarkon!" Yells Alfor.  
"Your fleet has been destroyed, Alfor. I will be there shortly to claim Voltron." replies Zarkon.  
Zarkon ended the transmission; a Galra warship blasted the Castleship with a powerful cannon.  
”Father, we must form Voltron and fight before it's too late!" Exclaims Allura.  
“It's already too late. We must send the Lions away. We can't risk them falling into Zarkon's hands." replies Alfor.  
"We can't give up hope!" Argues Allura.  
"I'm sorry, daughter. If all goes well, I will see you again soon." says Alfor as he used a mysterious light to put Allura asleep.  
”Father...!" Allura said in a frightened tone  
"I love you." says Alfor, his last words to Allura as she was put into the pod.  
purple, green, blue, red, and yellow streaks of light indicated that five of the lions being sent away; Zarkon and Alfor are on a bridge on Altea, Zarkon having struck the killing blow and Alfor collapsing; and the Castle of Lions flying through space as Altea explodes.  
“Zarkon had become pure evil, obsessed only with quintessence. In order to open a new rift between the realities, he needed Voltron. And so the war began. The Galra immediately responded to their leader and attacked. The peaceful planets of our system were not prepared. Soon they had all fallen except for Altea. In a final attempt to keep Voltron from Zarkon's hands, the Lions were sent to the far corners of the universe. Zarkon flew into a rage. He killed King Alfor, then avenged the loss of Daibazaal with the destruction of Altea.” Finishes Coran, “ Well the part I know anyway, I never knew what happened to Azarthia,” Says Coran.  
“I do,” Replies Quarry and everyone on the bridge turns to face him.  
“My grandmother had stepped down as queen of Azearthia and she had declared that her brother’s descendants will be the one to pilot The Indigo Lion. She was going to hide in Azearthia originally but Zarkon came. Azarthia took the fight to the planet Gane where they fought,” Says Quarry and a memory disk plays.  
Azarthia looked older, her clothing consisting of a body suit and armor, Zarkon stood opposite of her.  
“I won’t let you take the Indigo Lion,” She growls and Zarkon lets out a battle cry rushing forward only for Azarthia to dodge. sword met staff the former paladins fought, Zarkon would attack and Azarthia would use offense and defense. Azarthia’s eyes and markings glowed brightly as she used her psychic powers to attack Zarkon, he would dodge, back and forth they danced, Azarthia managing to get a few good hits in as did Zarkon until both were at a stalemate, a blade of light pierces Azarthia’s upper chest. Azarthia gasps for breath and blood drips from her mouth as she opens it, Zarkon backs away and Honerva, now as Haggar pulls the knife form Azarthia’s back and appears in front of her old friend.  
“Why?” She asks and Azarthia collapses onto her knees and then she falls forward, head turned to the side. Zarkon and Honerva walk away, they couldn’t find the Indigo Lion. A Ganei male sees Azarthia and calls for medical attention, Medthadarin and Heallan doctors work on the Azearthian and heal her to the best of their abilities.  
“Azarthia survived but only lived for a short time, she was found in her chambers by her husband, my grandfather and taken to the infirmary, where she told friends and family quote, “ Gataeta and the Iota Mujera quadrant aren’t safe, our Galaxy must embrace isolation and retain everything here. The Indigo Lion must be hidden someplace where no one, not even where Zarkon can find it, for no one shall find it thrice,” Those were her last words before she died, The Indigo lion was hidden on a blizzard planet that had powerful enough quintessence to mask its own and Iota Mujera was sealed off for ten thousand years by my granduncle Azakith,” Says Quarry, the now Paladins, Keith, Lance,Avi, Shiro, Pidge, Allura, and Hunk over Coran's shoulder.  
“So that's Lotor's plan—to cross into other universes and get the purest quintessence possible!” Exclaims Pidge.  
“But reason, for a Teludav or something else?” Asks Avi.  
“No matter what” Says Keith as Team Voltron gathered at the center of the bridge, “we have to stop him.” Says Keith in a firm tone.  
“And we will, we need a plan,” Says Avi as she stands next to Keith and grabs his hand, “And teamwork to beat Lotor.”  
Haggar is tending to Zarkon in Central Command . A small shockwave fills the room and Haggar is thrown backward, panting.   
“Husband...how could I have forgotten?” Asks Haggar. As Haggar continues to speak, her voice begins to meld with the one she had before the rift, “You brought me back to life long ago. Now...come back for me.” Zarkon’s eyes open, purple, glowing, and very much alive.


	33. The Code of Honer journal Entry by Avigayil Himmel

Chapter thirty three Code of Honor (Journal Entry)  
XX/X/XXXX  
Keith continues his training with the Blade as I continue my own training as both princess and guild member. Keith’s divided attention between the two is dangerous as he opts more for The Blade missions. neglecting his duty as the leader of Voltron. I try not to get distracted by one thing or the other, but it is hard. Kolivan had revealed a secret Galra supply chain of quintessence and Keith goes along, the supply ship they were on was a trap and they lost another blade to this war. Allura still wishes for Keith to continue to lead Voltron like he is suppose to. Keith and I talk but at the same time we are starting to become distant, and the worst part is, I can’t do anything to help. My aunt Azariana told me I will join the Gataeta Azearthian royal family when Keith steps down, I can’t stop it, Keith knows that and so does Pidge and the blade, why the Blade knows, I know not. We receive a distress signal from a rebel convoy under attack by the Galra. the others struggle to hold off the Galra while Keith is absent. Shiro pleads with the Black Lion to let him pilot it, successfully reestablishing their bond. Shiro reconvenes with the other five lions and together they form Voltron, which easily destroys the Galra fleet.  
After the battle, Keith and I confront the team and officially steps down as the leader and Co-leader of Voltron, handing the position to Shiro so that Keith can continue to work with the Blade of Marmora and I can work with the Guild of Chbennuol as commanding official and accept my role as a royal of Azearthia. I want to be annoyed, I really do. I want to be angry, but I just can’t, I’m numb, I was numb the day of my coronation as Aleia Alamdala Agruium, not Avigayil Alham Alya Himmel. I wear decorative shackles that bound me to my what I am, A Gataetan and Guardian. I have been doing everything I can to remember I am human as I am Gataetan and Guardian. My Uncle threatens me everyday with anything to keep me down, but I just keep pushing to go on to be who I am. I continue to search for my parents and a way to help my sister, I continue to train everyday. I want to scream and shout at the universe that everything isn’t fair, but again, I can, just as I am shackled, I am gagged metaphorically, I sometimes hate my abilities for what they are, some days they are a blessing, others a curse. The fight between the Galra and Voltron still continues, to avoid in trouble with anyone, I disguise myself as field medic to help my friends. Battle rages back in Gataeta as my uncle has seized the throne is not of the bloodline, I act a council member in place of my family at the council. I made an agreement that this war of heritage will end when Lotor works with Voltron, but those who are my closest friend know otherwise. I wore a select strand of hair as a small braid that was hidden in my hair as a reminder of where I come from.  
I’ll see again, my name is Avigayil Alham Alya Himmel, I am South-central European and northern african western asian with Azearthian,Mythodite,Xvaloni,Heallan,Zenharai,Constilai,Cordinan, Xchulmeiri, Churaruian, Miysterian,Gaultari,Valmiri and Erden-Frayian Galteatan blood, along with Phantom Shadow spirit,Dieo mon, and Earthsia blood and I am a descendent of Anda í.


	34. The journal Entry of Reunion by Avigayil Himmel

Chapter thirty four Reunion (Journal Entry)  
XX/X/XXXX  
Pidge has been looking for her father and brother ever since we came to space. I was visiting the castle of Lions that day and we talked about her brother, Matt. We leave the castle on the planet Olkarion to pursue a lead on Matt. We meet with an arms dealer to negotiate the information, but has to force it from him when he tries to capture us for the bounty he'd get and we leave, never knowing what happened. Pidge and I follow the information from the arms dealer to a rebel base, aiding in fighting off a Galra attack. we finds Pidge’s lead, Te'Osh, who is mortally wounded. I tried to heal her, but Te’osh refused the help. Te'Osh gives us Matt's transponder code, which leads her to a space graveyard for rebel fighters. Pidge is devastated when we find a grave marker with Matt's name on it, but the date of birth is wrong after a crying secession. Pidge figures out it's a quantum frequency that conceals a set of coordinates, leading her to a spy lair on a seemingly remote asteroid. We are attacked by a mask figure after we enter for a brief time, only to realize it is Matt. Our reunion is cut short when the bounty hunter interrupts. We team up to take the bounty hunter out. We decide to head back to the castle of Lions. Actually I am writing as we speak heading to the pastel of Lions and I had a small chat with Matt about what happened, I contacted Keith after that and I can’t wait to see him again.  
see you later, Avigyail Alham Alya Himmel.


	35. Black Site Journal Entry by Avigayil Himmel

hapter thirty five Black Site (Journal Entry)  
XX/X/XXXX  
We are back on Olkarion and Matt meets the rest of the Paladins,Allura and Coran. Matt Holt was smitten with Allura declaring her beautiful. Shun found out about me visiting Olkarion and scolded me before seeing Matt. Shiro,Shun and Matt hug each other. We enter the castle and Pidge gives Matt the grand tour of the Castle of Lions, I catch up with the other paladins and tell them what has happened so far back on Gataeta and tell them about some of the missions I did as a commanding officer. I tell them About the visions I had had recently, Zarkon is revived and reclaims the Galra throne. Zarkon relieves Prince Lotor of duty while Haggar, still suspicious of Lotor, keeps an eye on him. While Haggar is spying on Lotor, Haggar learns that Lotor has obtained the trans-reality comet and has made two ships from its ore, and is planning to make another. She informs Zarkon, who orders her to hunt down Lotor. When I joined Hunk,Pidge and Matt, Matt has helped Pidge complete her Galra tracker with intel he has collected working as a rebel. We manage to find a way to decrypt Galra communications and discover that the Galra are attacking a seemingly empty area of space. The Paladins set out to defend whoever the Galra are attacking, accompanied by Matt, who operates Voltron's cloaking capabilities in Pidge's lion. When they arrive at the point of interest, they learn that Zarkon is attacking Lotor, and are forced to defend against the Galra fleet once Voltron's cloaking technology fails. Lotor and the Paladins manage to escape the scene as Zarkon broadcasts to the Galra Empire that Lotor and his henchmen are to be killed on sight by any means possible. I headed back to Azaearthia because I am needed there. 

I just got back from a mission helping rebels and some coalition members, Nothing makes any scene at the moment and I need to do some digging on where my parents are, I also helped the blade and spent sometimes with Keith, just talking about what is going on in our lives. I miss being with the Paladins but I have a duty to fulfill but I know I will be with them again. I trained my powers more and I am very efficient.  
I started to have visions or some type of weird memory about something that doesn’t kind any scene, they’re trying to either tell me something or their not and I can make heads or tails of it. Pidge is now going to try to find her father.  
I’ll see you again, Avigyail Alham Alya Himmel


	36. Journal about the Voltron Show

Chapter thirty six The Voltron Show! (Journal Entry)

XX/X/XXXX  
Coran had organized Voltron shows thanks to Shiro giving him the task to bolster public support for both Voltron and the rebels. Okay to start off, the guys did a show for some hospital patients that went very wrong. Coran before they left secretly bought an illegal mental enhancement pill from one of the patients. The guys weren’t sure if they should another show after what happened so they went to bed and Coran slept with the pill under his pillow, a worm hatches from its ‘egg’ and latches on to Coran’s brain. The next morning, Coran, more energized form the pill and organize several and successful much to the annoyance of the others. One of the shows took place on the planet Ecko whose people along with other species can manipulate sound. The show was well done and they got to talk more of our alliance. To enhance the spectacle during their last show, Coran summons a monster from the planet they visited earlier to battle the Paladins. After Coran's assistant Bii-Boh-Bi removes the worm from Coran's brain, Coran warns the Paladins of the monster's danger. To the thrill of the audience, they ward it off. Coran later apologizes to the Paladins, but Shiro admits that Coran's shows were very effective. When they came to Azearthia and told me about what happened, I was both amazed,shocked, horrified and annoyed with Coran that I berated him.  
That is all for now,Avigayil Alham Alya Himmel.


	37. The journal of Avigayil Himmel of Begin the Blitz

Chapter thirty seven Begin the Blitz (Journal Entry)  
XX/X/XXXX  
Today is the day the coalition defeat Zarkon. The Coalition we have is sufficiently large to defeat Zarkon. The Blade of Marmora, The guild of Chbennuol and Takashi Shirogane create a plan to take the Galra-occupied planet Naxzela to recline one third of the Galra empire. But something about the plan seems off, Shiro once again seems off. We talk back and forth for what seemed to be hours is only minutes because we decide on a plan that will work. after we dismiss the meeting, I can’t help but feel like something is off, this operation might not work. I have the vision of Prince Lotor leading his generals to the remains of Daibazaal, where he has secretly erected a gate around the inter-reality rift where his mother had worked. Lotor uses the last of his Quintessence to enter the field between the realities to collect the infinite supply of Quintessence therein. This feeling doesn’t go away. As the coalition begins the plan to reclaim the part of the empire, Pidge and Hunk disable a communication satellite while the Blade of Marmora and Matt’s team hijack large cannons that they use against the Galra, my team of Gataetans enters the to the planet Naxzela and make sure nothing goes wrong, that is when I see what happens to Lotor, Once Acxa, Ezor, My sister and Zethrid realize that Lotor's gate does not work, Acxa stuns him with the intent to return him to Zarkon in exchange for a pardon. However, Lotor manages to escape his handcuffs once he wakes, and flies away in his cruiser. My sister stands there as if emotionally detached from reality as she watches Lotor fly. The same satellite that both Pidge and Hunk had disables comes back online, we are now fighting against time and without thinking I head back to Naxzela because I knew something big was going to happen.


	38. A New defender Journal entry of Avigayil Himmel

Chapter thirty eight A New Defender (Journal Entry)  
XX/X/XXXX  
As the attack on Naxzela proceeds, Coran alerts us of a new Galra cruiser is approaching. Power suddenly fails at both orbital and planetoid zaiforge cannons, we lose artillery support while Voltron is still securing Naxzela with battlecruisers,fighters and ground troops. I pick up on the fact almost immediately that Haggar is on that cruiser heading our way. telling my team immediately, we act fast and I contact the paladins but Shiro stopped me form warning them. My team and I manage to escape and get on the ship, sticking to the showdown and using ours powers to their fullest extent. Outside Voltron is pulled to Naxzela as huge pylons begin to rise from the planets surface, I tell Keith it is a trap. The pylons active creating a barrier around the planet, as I head deeper into the ship, I reach the center and see Haggar is performing a ritual, using my guardian magic, I use it to take the quintessence and transfer through my body, a risky high end move that many guardians won’t attempt without a lot of practice, but I had to try. Allura feels a wave of darkness. Voltron is forced down to his knees. He cannot escape the gravity, and slams back to ground. The team leaves the robot to find out what is keeping them grounded. Pidge determines that no energy source on the planet is powering the field, and they descend to the planet's core to discover an Altean terraforming plant. Allura attempts to shut it down and is strongly rebuffed. Hunk realizes that the floor of the chamber is finely ground hexumite, which is an explosive. They have maybe twenty minutes to get off the planet before it explodes and destroys everything within ten systems. with this information I deicide to pull of a risker a move, using my body as a door between the two, I transfer the energy from Naxzela back to the ship. I know Shiro is trying to contact Keith and Coran to get them away from Naxzela but they can’t break through the shield. Voltron is trapped by the gravity, Lance manages to convince Allura and urge her to use the same will power that she had used to heal the Balmara and to bring the team together to escape the planet. Allura manages to infuse her strength of will into Voltron and escape. Shiro tells Keith about the planet being a bomb as my Gataetan team ranges to get out of the ship, I had used up most of my energy trying to stop this that I had fainted. Keith and the rebels attack the ship’s particle barrier but it does not break no matter what they shoot. Keith realize this and he decides on the spot to try and destroy the particle barrier by ramming into like a kamikaze pilot. Matt scream for Keith to stop but he doesn’t, fear flashes through me as I feel his heartbeat escalate, I start to scream and just as Keith was about to ram into the barrier, a laser pierces it, only something like that could come from a person's ship; Lotor’s ship had disintegrated the barrier and destroyed the weapon disturbing Hangar’s ritual to steel quintessence and the bomb shuts down. Hangar’s fleet escapes and Lotor announces it time that the coalition along with Voltron had a discussion.   
It has been a week or so sense the event, Keith and I had talked with Paladins and that is when we split ways with the team, not permanently, but we didn’t belong. Matt had talked with Keith about his decision and I didn't have a chance to talk with him about what happened.  
See you soon, Avigayil Alarm Alya Himmel.

As Avigayil finished writing the entry, she hears a knock on her bedroom door.  
“Come in,” She said and Keith enters, he wears the Blade uniform along with the Xikyb crystal necklace that she had given him. They both hug and share short kiss.  
“I’-” Keith begins but he stops, “I’m sorry for nearing taking my life, Avi, but I was desperate to stop Nax-“ Avi places a finger over Keith’s lips.  
“I understand Keith, I’m not mad, scared definitely that I would lose you, but not mad at you,” Says Avi, she guides Keith to her bed and allows him to rest on the mattress.  
“Why aren’t you mad?” Asks Keith, Avi stares off to the side before sighing, “If that was the only way to stop Naxzela from exploding and Lotor haven’t arrived, I would definitely would have thought that was the only way, I would have been sad and devastated losing you,” Admits Avi as she kneels on the floor of her room. The long tunic spreading out around her.  
“Besides, I was trying to save the planet from the cruiser and nearly blacked out,” Says Avi with a shrug. Keith glares at Avi and hugs her, surprising the telepath.  
“Keith…” Avi trails off.  
“No wonder you look so haggard,” Says Keith as he stares into Avi’s eyes, “I guess we worry about each other,” Says Keith, causing Avi to laugh.  
“Yes, we do worry each other when we do something stupid,” Replies Avi. Avigayil and Keith talk for sometime until Keith had to level back to the Blade headquarters. Avi quickly kisses Keith on the cheek.  
“Omhi ket, See you later Keith,” Says Avi and Keith smiles.


	39. Journal Entry about 'The Prisoner' Avigayil Himmel

Chapter thirty nine The Prisoner (Journal Entry)  
XX/X/XXXX  
The battle of heritage has drawn to a close as Lotor helps the Paladins. My Aunt Azariana now has full control of Azearthia and I am allowed to do as I please. The Paladins follow a lead by Lotor to stage an assault on advantaged sentry construction base. Even though Lotor is on the side of good, the paladins are still unsure if will stay loyal to our side. So he offers something that could get Pidge to agree, The location of her father;Commander Sam Holt. Pidge and Matt agree and lead Rolo,Nyma and Beeper, the aliens we met on a moon heading to the Balmera, to the prison. Pidge flies Green Lion as a distraction to get the Galra’s fleet to follow and be distracted while the group infiltrated the faculty. As the prisoners were being freed, Matt found that uncle sam had been moved. Returning the the Castle of Lions distraught and foolish with despair, Katie and Matt return, The Paladins receive a message form Zarkon, immuring them that he is willing to trade uncle for Lotor.  
Gataeta has been livelier then ever since my Aunt reclaimed the throne as changes have been made to Gataeta that has been witnessed before when the original Paladins lived. I busy myself with the affairs of Gataeta and our allies in the coalition as a healer and Embassy between Voltron and Gataeta. After Voltron, I work with The Blade of Marmora as a friend and doctor among the Marmoran medical officers. Keith’s self-sacrifice nature that rivals the Blades’ ‘Knowledge or death’ Motto has been seen by the Blade as unique as he stopped many deaths among the Marmora as a annoyance for his usually paladin stubbornness results in either of these things, the missions fails or he is hurt in the process. As the doctor who treats him the most, I have often seen him being scolded or congratulated by Kolivan as I treat him. When Keith is not on dangerous missions, he is usually acting as my bodyguard so Kolivan can keep him out of trouble as Keith recovers or when The Blade and guild have joint missions. On my days off I train as much as I can or do research about other aliens or learn more my heritage as a guardian and gataetan, often turning to the chronicles of darkness or my strange visions for answers. As I was reading about the customs of the Agarthain and its sub cultures, when a messenger came to my room and told me that I was to join Quarry with Pidge and Matt. Replying I would cam as soon as I can, I headed down to the location, a small gazebo in the western garden. As soon as I have arrived, I had greeted them with a slightly formal Guardian greeting that they received. Even though Pidge nor Matt were full fledged guardian like I was, they still had some of the abilities, the speed, intelligence, and the adaptability of the guardians. Consoling them the best I could to know what we can do to get uncle Sam back.   
See you soon, Avigayil Alaham Alya Himmel.


	40. The Journal Entry of Avigayil of Himmel

Chapter forty Dual of Blood  
Pidge and Matt having returned with Shun at their side and Pidge agrees immediately to the trade. The other members are reluctant and Shun’s keen senses tell her something is going to happen to which Pidge becomes angry. Lotor warns the Paladins and Shun that Zarkon will willingly double-cross them. Shun offers an idea that might be full proof. Shun would morph into Lotor and when the trade happens both would walk forward and if it indeed they were double crossed,they will fight. The Paladins agree to the terms after some persuasion, Shun morphs into Lotor and the five head to the rendezvous in a shuttle, while the others remained on the Castle of Lions. Haggar’s memories had started to return, she realizes she and Zarkon were suppose to have a son, that son was Lotor. At the rendezvous point where Zarkon and the Paladins exchange prisoners, Pidge learns that it was a hologram and that Zarkon wants Voltron for Sam Holt. Shun transforms becoming a Naga and bites Mal in the shoulder taking one of Lotor’s former generals out and a fight breaks loose between Shiro,Pidge, Matt and Shun between the three other generals and between Zarkon and Lotor. Both sides fight hard,but reinforced by the other paladins and Coran, they quartet manage to free Sam Holt. While the fight between the paladins was happening, Lotor and Zarkon dueled, back and forth exchanging blows Lotor seeming to lose until he delivers the killing blow to Zarkon.


	41. Postmortem journal entry of Avigayil Himmel

Chapter forty one Postmortem (Journal Entry)  
XX/X/XXXX  
With Zarkon now dead, the Galra empire is in turmoil. A week ago, I had spent some time with my Uncle and told him what happened and about what I discovered, of topic, but I’ll explain later, anyways, I was at the Castle with Quarry as Lotor tells us that Galra empire will stage a coronation ceremony known as Kral Zera to choose the new leader. Lotlr insists that it is important that he be in attendance, but the rest of us are sceptical about it as we never executed a mission like this in such a short amount of time and the possibility that could be dangerous, especially without a plan. Lance is the one to voice the opinion but Shiro snaps at him and puts his foot down on the situation. I remind Shiro, that although I wasn't part Voltron anymore that I am not standing down when a situation is unfair. Shiro and I argue back and forth like a Lion and Lioness over fairness, The argument didn't last long as Shiro slapped me, his arm activating as he did. The pain in my cheek was brief but there, my hair had fallen around my face creating a curtain to hide, everyone was shocked, Quarry and Pidge joined my side to see if I was okay. I could feel the skin mend itself as my life force creating a new skin across my cheek to heal what was damaged, I rose and turned around, the last of the damage healing before their eyes. I reminded Shiro that a team and specifically this team, we took upon the weakness of each other and watch our teammates back, that the decision of one is not the final verdict. Lance walked out of the room and heads to the training deck. AS he trains, Lance unlocks a third form of his bayard, an altean broadsword. Allura enters the room and reveal that her father once wielded the same type of weapon. I joined them shortly. Allura confines in me and Lance that she is worried about Shiro, Lance insists he that Shiro has the best instrerst for the coalition at heart, I remind him that Shiro had lead Voltron into a trap and the one sided agreement.  
Olkarion is attacked by a virus that infects the forest. Voltron is fighting this virus and when Voltorn is the verge of being captured, The paladins use all five of the bayards simultaneously, giving them access to the astral plane. Shiro only half materialized and calls out to Lance, who can't respond in time. They manage to defeat the Virus and return to the real world, where Lance asks Shiro about what happened. Shiro tells him that he doesn't remember calling out to Lance which leaves Lance confused and unsettled.  
I was talking with Ryner about making sure the virus was removed completely when Lance comes up to me. I ask him what is wrong and he tells me about the events from earlier. Telling Ryner, I would be right back, I head to the Castle of Lions with Lance behind me to the Blakc Lion hanger. Entering the hanger and staring at the lead Lion, I step forward and the Black Lion allows me to enter with Lance, entering the head, I place my hands on the console and reach out to the astral plane. I feel Shiro's mind touch my own, I reach out again, this time to Shiro, Shiro stands before me, he looks the same since our battle of Zarkon, I asked him what had happened. Although the conversation was short it revealed a lot, Shiro had died, the Black Lion had absorbed Shiro's mind and He is part of the Black Lion, the Shiro with us is a clone, created by Haggar. With this information in hand, I tell Lance what Shiro had told me. Lance was right, this wasn't the real Shiro. I tell Lance to continue to observe as my eyes and ears on the castle when I am not here, I give him a communicator to contact me.  
Uncle Sam tells his children and me he is proud of all we have done, but he is resolved to leave for Earth to prepare their home for the war that is coming. We wish him farewell and goodbye with messages to Hunk’s Family, Lance's family and Aunt Colleen, I leave a small message, promising I am coming back with my Mom.  
See you soon,Avigayil Alahm Alya Himmel.


	42. Kral Zera Jornal entry of Avi Himmel

Chapter forty two Kral Zera (Journal Entry)  
XX/X/XXXX  
Keith is on a Blade mission to infiltrate Planet Feyiv along with two other Blade operatives; Ilun and Vrek. I also sent some of my best espionage operatives to help, Keith will know because of the symbol they will be wearing. The Karl Zera was currently being held on this planet, the Blade mission is aided by a mole in the Empire. Lotor explains to us the process of the Kral Zera in great detail. Again skepticism rise within each of us at going through with the plan to attend as he wants to take Voltron with him. despite four disagreeing with Lotor, Shiro agrees with Lotor and stalks off the bridge, Lance and I share a look with one another, this just keeps getting worse, Hunk makes a comment about Shiro acting weird lately.  
Keith informs me through the mind link that he and his team are planting bombs under the ceremonial platform. We find out that Shiro went behind our backs and Lotor is with him in the Black Lion. Quarry and I take a shuttle jet and fly to Feyiv. I tell Quarry to keep an eyes on Shiro while I help Keith with the bombs, activating my helmet, I find a way under the platform to see Keith trying to disarm the bombs with the help of some of the oprtives, I give them order to head to the cermional area outside, while I help Keith who was deserted by his fellow blades. Keith and I are unable to disarm all the bombs in time because there's two of us and the explosion interrupts the duel between Sendak and Lotor, the ceremony falls into chaos. The other arrive to help, Keith is fighting one of the contereders, but he is saved by one of Lotor's former generals, Axca, I see my sister, dressed in her druid robes, our eyes meet for the briefest of moments before she looks away and disappears. Lotor is victorious as lights the Kral Zera and is now emperor of the Galra empire.  
After everything that has happened, I feel strangeling like I know where I might be able to find my parents. I do research and sure enough, My parents' location lines up with my dreams.   
see you when I can, Avigayil Alham Alya Himmel.

Avi sighs as she stretches, the markings on her stomach markings peeking out from underneath her short tunic. A knock is heard at her bedroom door.  
"Come in," She says and a Azearthian dressed in female serving uniforms bows.  
"Queen Azariana wishes to speak to you," She says and Avi nods.  
"I'll be there in a moment Shiya," Replies Avi and Shiya gives a smile before nodding. Changing out of her earth clothing, she changes into a frosty slate dress with chartruse moss over dress that showed her stomach and slits showing the frosty slate under dress, the sleeves flowing, with her crown and necklace along with flats. Opening the door, Shiya rose from her position. Both walked, Shiya leading the way. The Castle of Azearthia's interior was a mix between a steampunk fortress and a fantasy castle, the complex design between the two was notable between the Gataetan planets, entering the throne room , A small projector communicator sitting on the side of the throne showed the Gataetan leaders, her aunt talking in formal Gataetan, Noticing her niece, Azariana said some words and the projector turns off. Avigayil curtsies deeply, placing a fist over her heart.  
"Azuska nev kesha Azriana," Says Avi in Gataetan.  
"Azuska nev Av'ilea," Replies Azariana as makes the gesture to rise. Avigayil rises and Shiya leaves the room.  
"As you know, you are part of my family because of my brother, you have proved yourself a loyal,kind caring, cunning, clever, honest, witted, gentle and brave, You are both a warrior and a healer, you are determined to do the right thing, Explains Azariana.  
"What does this have to do with why you called me down here?" Asks Avi.  
"You will be joining Keith on a mission to defeat one of the Galra generals, as you might have a clue of where you parents are you will find them," Replies Azariana, Avi bows, "Thank you." Azariana allows Avi to leave. Avi heads to her room, she grabs her prayer rug along with her hijab, she quickly wraps it around her head and place the rug where earth was. She places her head down and starts to prey, mouthing the words to the prayer. Even in space she had tried to still follow her beliefs, but doing the simple ones, her Mom alwasy tried to maintain some of her own jewish and muslim beliefs, not as a cheek list, but more as to make the day a little easier, to ask and see what needs to be done. Avi kew maintain mixed belief wasn't easy, but some how her family manages, have the Gaurdian/ Gataetan beliefs mixed with her Mom's jewish and Muslim beliefs, added a sence of peace and lightness. Finishing the prayer, Avi rises and puts the rug and head scarf away, this was her fourth prayer of the day, one of her prayers might be the last of what she does for awhile. With that though in mind she starts to pack for the mission.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter forty three Bloodlines (Journal Entry)  
XX/X/XXXX  
Today is the day Uncle Sam leaves for Earth. Kolivan and Tenon dispatch Keith and I on a mission to destroy a superweapon being developed by Galra commander Raveig that must be destroyed before it is claimed by the two leading factions of Commanders Trugg and Landok, Kieth will also retire another blade operative. as we get on the Ship, Keith and I go our separate ways, Keith to find Korlia, and I to find my parents. As I head to the prison area of the ship, maintaining, some inviability, Keith meets Korlia. I reach the Prison area and I look through each of the cells, all empty, except one, I see people in there, a man and a woman. they both look up and their features are all to recognizable. Breaking the lock, I embrace my parents, and we cry, we pull apart and my parents look at me, I reassure them, I am very real, until we are snatched from my parents’ cell. The mission to destroy the weapon does not go well and is interrupted by the arrival of Commander Trugg. She captures Keith, and brings me, my Mom and my Dad out, Demanding the weapon’s code. Krolia gives up the weapon's code to Trugg in return for Keith's release along with my family’s won, despite not knowing us. and safe passage. Trugg immediately uses the weapon, but it turns against her as the weapon is a biological monster. Escaping, Keith confronts Krolia over how she was able to use his Marmora blade. Krolia tells him that it used to be hers and she left in the care of Keith's father, revealing that she is actually Keith's mother. My Mother tells Kroila, she used to know Keith’s father as a friend from when they were younger. My sister’s Marmora blade glows brightly with ominous purple light, Krolia asks how I have it in my possession, I tell her story, how Ulaz had given the blade to me,the visions of the past and the promise I put on the Blade. Showing the blade to Korlia, She indeed recognizes it as my sister’s, The Blade was from her mother, both of which she had trained. With this revelation, pieces started to fit together in my mind, Keith hugs and pulls me close to his body. My parents and his Mother seem to careless about this as we escape, together.

Lotor, now emperor allowed the Paladins and myself access to Galra headquarters. He asks Allura and I to look at, Meanwhile Lance,Hunk,and Pidge get up to shenanigans as they reprogram the escort Senetry. I feel like a third wheel, so I mostly stick to the part of Haggar’s research that studies about all Gataetans, from pure bred to hybrids.


	44. Journal of Quantuirim  Calun Agruium

Chapter forty four White Lion (Journal Entry)  
XX/X/XXXX  
It was a regular day on the castle ship, I had stayed more often, giving updates to my Mother. A map is discovered to a mystical Altean land called Oriande, I ask about it and Coran tells some of the tales he had heard, I search my memory for Oriande, It comes to my mind as a different name; Ashadra-gateway to the land of the guardians, they who are worthy to seek knowledge will have it. I explain how I know it and the legend the Gataetans had created. Lotor manages to convince Allura to send a team to dangerous area known to unsafe for navigation, The Partrulian system. I can’t help but think of Avi and what has happened to her. Coran is concerned but Allura feels it’s the right thing to do. A white hole is discovered and Voltron alone can safely traverse it. The passage is blocked by the guardian of Oriande, The White Lion. I felt my power stir inside, as if they are alive, Lotor and Allura’s lateen markings start to glow,indicating they are worthy to enter Oriande as they have the marks of the Chosen. I insist on coming, because of this feeling, Although my marking don’t glow, the feeling of my powers seeming almost…alive, wanting to draw closer to it like a guide seemed like coincidence. All three of us cross into Oriande, while the others try and attempt to restore power to the castle before they run out of air. As I guide Allura and Lotor through Oriande, I never interfere with the trials. Both face the white Lion, Lotor is expelled from the temple for the White Lion knows some dark lies within Lotor, Allura unlocks the secrets of Altean Alchemy. The while Lion and I talk briefly, the Regola reveals its true form to me, knowing I am a Gataetan, my people and our allies deeply ingrained into history that the Altean or Galra never realized because, the history and communication was lost. The White Lion called Alb-Re tells me that my cousin is alright and that she has found her parents. I sigh in relief, as a gift, The White Lion gifts had gifted both me and Avi, though she’ll get a little later, with the ancient knowledge of our people. I thank the Lion and Allura,Myself and Lotor return to the castle in time thankfully before the others run out of breathable air.  
I admit, I have not written in my journal for a long time, so this will help me.   
High Prince Quantum “Quarry” Calun Aumnien-Agruium  
Prince Quantuirim “Quarry” Calun Agruium


	45. Report to Queen Azariana Iagenva Hyra Aumnien

Chapter forty five Omega Shield

After the team had return for Oriande. Lotor and The Voltron Coalition discuss the move they will make next now that they are allies. Lotor tells them that priority should be given to the incline ships. Lance instead tries to convince Allura that more planets should be liberated.  
With the Galra splitting into factions, One of them is lead my Sendak called the Fire of Purification. Sendak leads his forces to attack a shield station that protects planets from harmful radiation of the sun. The Paladins and Quarry meet Lotor’s governess, Dayak, who leaves quite the first impression. The Paladins,Quarry and Lotor hear of the attack and Hunk leads a repair effort to fix the station before the radiation of the sun harms the citizens of the planet. During the effort, Shiro suffers an attack which leads to the station’s failing power. Lance is severely injured to the point of death, saying Allure from am energy discharge. Allura manages to heal Lance and the Paladins manage to repair the station in time.


	46. Combined Journal entries of Avi and Quarry

Chapter forty six Razor’s Edge (Journal Entry)  
XX/X/XXXX  
After we escape being prisoners, Keith is still stunned by the revelations that surround his mother, and so he demand answers from Krolia. I mange to calm Keith down as she refuses, reminding him, they have a mission to complete. My mother feels a strong energy, similar to the energy used why guardians,My Father and I get a prediction of what is to happen and we warn Krolia of the impending danger as we continue the route to our location, but even then we are still attacked by mysterious creatures. We have two options either we ditch the ship or be destroyed. Choosing the second option, All five us continue on foot, only to be separated from Keith and Krolia, Keith experience vision of both past and future, Krolia explains that Keith's visions are a result of time collapsing near the dark stars. Keith's visions include showing him how his parents met, their discovery of the Blue Lion, and Krolia decision to leave. Krolia herself discovers what happened to Keith's father. They travel on the back of a space Whale along with a Cosmic wolf they adopted. My parents and I end up in the land of the Guardians, Ægro. We met the Guardians and the heavily council, I was trained by them and my memories return. In my past life, before this one, I was friends with Rebekka, one of the guardians, We had four other friends, When it was different lifetime, the era of friendship and exploration. I was a powerful psychic and friend, I lived a normal life with a family, my sister,Mom and Dad. I had died in a plane crash. Rebekka made a trade with Spirit master and Spirit Mistress that I live a different life as A guardian and daughter of a royal. As I trained, things came clear. I promised the Guardian I would finish my mission.   
see you soon Avigayil Alham Alya Himmel

Lance confronts and studies his feelings for Allura, Jealousy swells wishing for Allura as she spends so much time with Lotor. He tells me about this and I tell him to be patient and wait for Allura to recuperate his feelings. I wonder what has happened to my, I know what I can’t and can do. Lance has become distant, in a way remind me of Keith. I try to comfort him the best I can, but I can only do so much. Thing in Gataeta have been getting fierce as they wait for my uncle’s return. I just wish I knew what I could do. When I am not swamped with Gataetan things, I am usually helping Allura and Lotor with the ships, they feel eerie, dangerous and powerful. Something is going to be revealed, I know it.  
Prince Quantuirim “Quarry” Calun Agruium


	47. Combined Journal entries of Avi and Quarry for Monsters and Mana

Chapter forty seven Monsters & Mana (Journal Entry)-Quarry to Avi  
XX/X/XXXX  
Today was a quiet day, each of us were doing our own thing when Coran invites us to play an Altean game called “Monsters and Mana,” It reminded the Paladins of a game called “Dungeons and Dragons”. The Paladins explain it is a role playing game, much like ‘Monsters and Mana.’ Coran is the Lore master and all seven of us play the game. Shiro is a Paladin, Allura is a ranger,Pidge is a barbarian,Hunk is a clergy, Lance is rogue, and I am a Aristocrat who is a Psion. The others though is funny and Ironic that I was a psi prince, We played the game and as entered the Tomb of Horrors, we use our special abilities to overcome obstacles that came our way and win through the game. After we finish the game, Pidge and Hunk leave angling with Allura. Meanwhile Lance,Shiro,Myself and Coran play another game.  
Prince Quantuirim “Quarry” Calun Agruium

Krolia and Keith finally reach on the other side after two years, For me and my family, it was two and a half. We reunite and find a facility with an Altean inside. As we learn the truth of what happens, through Romelle. It becomes clear that Lotor was doing things for his own personal gain. we explore some more and we see a star ferret in one of the facilities, And we got along, I named him Squeaker, we contained on our search, and we had all the evidence we need. We figured we need a way to get out. We decided, all six of us, to head to Gataeta. Romelle, who had lived in the Colony her whole life and thought what Lotor was doing was off. We manage to find a ship. My father told us we should back to Azearthia as he has some unfinished business and The Indigo Lion still resides there. Roselle, who had of Azearthia, agrees and so do the others.  
It takes about a day to reach Gataeta and when we do reach, I to verify by a code and a short if slightly unnecessary explanation. When we land on Azeartha, we are greeted by My aunt,Tennon and there members of the Azearthian royal family. The other members of the council greet us. My parents are getting changed into more suitable clothing and after being with the guardians for two and a half years, I decided to change my look. I cut my long hair to the middle of my back, my markings had become more prominent and followed both scars and freckles creating the markings, My eyes were now more gem like, resembling tiger eye iron gemstone with Bronzite Pietersite. My features also change, becoming more defined and gentler. I had grown taller and was more fit, my wings were black with creamy-white streaks and blotches with grayish brown striking through and dark colors such as red,green,blue and indigo streak through her wings while the underpart was a pale white cream, now, they were a dark brown , the same color as my hair, blotches of white and black decorated them and the under part of my wings were now cream with streaks on Indigo, my hair though shorter still retained its color raven black wavy hair was highlighted with chocolate mocha highlights, but the Raven had become an Obsidian Pitch black, the Chocolate mocha brown highlights were also darker, umber cedar wood brown, my skin has also become a pale gold color. I was surprise that two and a half years changed my appearance. Keith is different, he seemed more controlled. He matured a lot, seeming more at peace then ever, like a power whirlwind…. Not exactly what I meant, he is a nice, I like him, not that I liked him before but I like him now, He seems more happy and complete, He just’s a different person, the same but so different. I am sounding like a love struck teenage despite I am the same age as him. It’s just, I had a crush on him since a long time, and when we started dating, we seemed to understand each other, But now, I don’t know what's going to happen, I am not sure if Keith still likes me. We’ll have to wait and see.  
see you soon Avigayil Alham Alya Himmel

As Avi finished that journal entry, she breathes out and notices she still red in the face. Breathing in and out, she stares at herself in the mirror. Instead of the guild uniform she had worn for her time as a guild member or the guardian training outfit. She wasn’t wearing a dress, but instead she wore a ashy soot grey jumpsuit that was long sleeved with a hole in the back for her wings a special chest piece was placed over that warped around her waist covering her hips to her neck in silver coin grey, sections were made a flexible metal that would allow movement, bronze shoulder pads covered her arms, detachable leaves came just below her shoulders and were fingerless except for the middle finger, she wore tall boots that came to her thighs with grieves and arm guards covering her arms and legs, pieces of cloth cover her front and backside in light indigo color, armor also covered her things and upper arms, her wings were protected with a special armor to all over to fly. A belt hung at her waist with pouches, holsters were attached to her belt, legs and armor for concealed weapons. Her hair was braided, tassels hung at the end of her hair and beads were braided through out, around her neck hung a necklace, a crescent moon in-between two trees that were interwoven, one brown, the other a crystal with a Azearthian compass, the second was the Xikyb she gotten at the space mall, the third was crystal wrapped in gear, designs surrounding the crystal. on her head was a swirling wire and knot circlet in a silver bronze with a topaz in the middle, below Avi’s crown was a helmet was sat at the back of her head, the device of guardian tech resting on her ears. Sighing Avi heads out of her room, grabbing her bag from the castle along with her medical bag. Heading to the launch area, The Indigo Lion stands as regal as ever. Sensing her Paladin, Indigo Lion lowers her head to allow her Paladin to enter. Avi places her bags in the small cabin that they use for long missions.  
“Thanks Indigo,” Says Avi and the Indigo Lion rumbles. Avi chuckles and leaves the launch bay, her shoes barely making a sound. Enter the relaxing area of the castle. She sees Keith sitting on one of the couches, Romelle was looking around like a little canine cat. Squeaker and the cosmic wolf sniff the area. Krolia was also sitting on one of the couches  
“You know you are allowed to sit on the couch,” Says Avi and Romelle jumps.  
“Sorry,” Apologies Romelle.  
“Its fine, and understandable, I was like you once when I first came here,” Says Avi and she tells stories from her time in Azearthia. Esther,Acesh join them. Avi’s mother, Esther had some color return to her face and some food and given her some strength, Her eyes had regained its shin, her hair was clean and pulled back into a braid, the white streaks prominent throughout, she was dressed in a puffy long sleeved shirt that was cream white white pants with fabric wrapping around her chest with black boots and black arm guards, Armor covered her boy and her wings, a helmet similar to Avi hung from her ears. Her father’s raven hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that was short, His skin gained color also along with a gleam in his eyes, he is dressed grey in pants and a black top, a teal over long tunic jack with a vest of grey tunic jacket had wide open sleeves and he wore a cloak and grey and teal boots. As they talked about what was going to happen next.  
“I’m going to talk with Avi in the hanger,” Say Keith suddenly and he grabs Avi’s hands. They walked hurriedly off before slowing down and arriving in a deserted corridor.  
“Keith, are you okay?” Asks Avi in worry, Keith’s face turns red, before he grabs Avi and places his lips on her own. Avi is surprised by the kiss but slowly leans in.  
“I’m terrible at talking about my emotions,” Begins Keith, “But I wanted to let you know, I love you so much, I want you to be with me always,” Says Keith. Avi places her hand on Keith’s cheek, brushing a stand of now long hair and starts to speak, “I love you very much Keith, I loved how you have grown, I like in the past, but I will always no matter what,” Says Avi and Keith smiles, a real smile that showed his love.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter forty eight The Altean Colony and secrets revealed  
Lotor and Allura standing in front of this ship had been preparing for this moment.  
“I’ve waited an eternity for this.” Says Lotor.  
“We've done everything we can to prepare us for this moment.” Replies Allura as she and Lotor turn to face each other, “We're ready.” She says.  
“It means so much to me to share this with you.” Says Lotor in an almost loving tone.  
Lotor and Allura enter the ship and it starts to power up. Lotor sits in front and Allura in back; their consoles activate in front of them.  
“Beginning system check.” Says Lotor as he presses buttons on the console, “Front and rear stabilizers.” He said  
Lance, Pidge, Coran, Shiro,Quarry and Hunk along with Shun watch from the hangar cameras.  
“Front and rear stabilizers are go.” Says Allura.  
“Quintessence collection array.” Says Lotor.  
“Quintessence collection array is go.” Replies Allura.  
“Infracells.” Says Lotor.  
“Infracells up.” Says Allura.  
“Dynotherms.” Says Lotor.  
“Dynotherms connected.” Replies Allura.  
“Switching on mega-thrusters.” Says Lotor over the comms.  
“Mega-thrusters are go.” Replies Allura.  
The ship prepares for liftoff and the hanger opens.   
“Okay, I can't be the only one who sees that this is nuts, right? I mean, just getting in there is a long shot. Then they have to make it out again?” Asks Hunk.  
“I agree with Hunk. This plan is a foolhardy and unnecessary risk.” Says Coran.  
“I don't know. I mean, we've traveled through the quintessence field to another reality. This isn't just theoretical physics; mathematically, we know it's possible.”  
“Well, it is hard to argue with math. Believe me, I've tried.” Replies Coran.  
“Even then, how can we be sure?” Asks Quarry.  
“But even if they do reach the quintessence field, then what? The last time anyone got in there, it turned Zarkon evil.” Lance adds.  
Coran jumping over to put his hand on Lance's shoulder, one finger in the air, “Lance makes a fine point! Take that, math!” He explains.  
“Zarkon fell prey to his own evil instincts. The quintessence field didn't create them, it revealed them.” Says Shiro.  
“What if it was not just that, what if they were amplified. Working with guardians, rogue spirits aren’t that uncommon, if not that, spirits of possession or some of the likes could amplify them, make things that weren’t so obvious, obvious,” Says Shun.  
The pod bay doors open and the ship lifting off. Lotor pushes the controls forward and the ship flies out of the Castle toward the ruins of Daibazaal.   
“So this is goodbye...for now.” Says Coran.  
“Allura?” Asks Lance.  
“Yes, Lance?” Allura asks back.  
Lance hesitates for a small moment and then says, “…Get back safe.”  
“I will.” Replies Allura.  
The ship approaching the rift portal. Back the bridge, Coran begins the countdown   
“T-minus ten ticks to gate entry.” He says.  
“Nine…” The rift gate begins to glow blue.  
“Eight…”  
Lotor and Allura's ship as it glows blue.  
“Seven…”  
“Six…”  
“Five…”  
“Four…”  
“Three…”  
“Two…”  
“One.” Coran finishes the countdown.  
“Are you ready?” Asks Lotor  
“Here we go.” Says Allura as she nods  
The ship enters the gate and it glows blue-white on contact as they enter the quintessence field, where the ship has entered successfully and Allura and Lotor look around.  
“Extraordinary!” Exclaims Allura.The ship floating through the quintessence field.  
Back on the bridge of the castle, where the alarm sounds and the windows glow red. Hunk moves toward the console.  
“What is that?” He asks.  
“I’ve got an incoming craft.” Replies Coran.  
“Shields up. And pull it up on-screen.” Says Shiro.  
Coran presses a button on the console; the screen shows that it is an Altean ship.  
“That...that can't be.” Says Coran as he goes speechless, “It's an Altean pod! A really old one!” He exclaims.  
“What's it doin' out here?” Asks Lance.  
“Let's find out. Attention Altean pod! Identify yourself!” Orders Shiro.  
“Shiro, it's Keith.” Says Keith.  
“And Avi,” Says Avi, her voice, a jingling surprise.  
“Keith! A-are you okay?” Shiro asks in a astonished tone.  
“Avigayil Alham Alya Himmel, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” Asks Shun in yell.  
“Where have you been?” Asks Pidge again as Shun breathes.  
“And how did you get your hands on that pod?” Coran asks in a almost demanding tone.  
“Does he look...bigger to you guys? He's bigger, right?” Asks Lance  
“No?” Asks Lance, Avi activates her video feature, the Paladins can tell Avi has also aged.  
“Where's Lotor?” Asks Keith, and Avi’s face becomes serious.  
“He's in the quintessence field.” Replies Hunk.  
“Oh, no.” Says Keith.  
“This, is definitely bad,” Says Avi.  
“What is?” Asks Pidge.  
“We’ll explain when we land,” Replies Avi.  
Inside the quintessence field.  
“Readings are beyond anything I could have imagined.” Says Lotor, “What we do here today will change the course of the universe forever.” He says.  
Allura has a tiny sample of quintessence in her hand.  
“In the hands of the wrong person, this power could easily corrupt.” Says Allura.  
“Together we'll see it never does, and continue the work your father started so long ago.” Says Lotor, Allura, smiles in awe and honor, “Now, “ Says Lotor, “Let's see if we can collect some samples.”   
Back at the Castle, in the podbay as Keith and Avi land inside, the team waiting for them. Keith jumps out and Avi leaves the Indigo Lion. Keith is, taller and wider, but worried. Avi has also gained some height, her features are ethereal,bird like and solid, her markings more prominent, but she too is worried.  
“Keith, i-it's so good to see you.” Says Shiro in a bewildered tone, Shun is also bewildered as it seems she had seen a ghost of her friend.  
Lance walks forward, “Hold on.” He says as he walks towards Keith and Avi, who are walking towards the team, “How do we know you're the real Keith and not his bigger, cooler, grizzled older brother?” He asks, then Lance turns to Avi, who was laughing, “And how can we know your real Avi and not some faker?”  
Keith walks past Lance,”I don't have time for this, Lance!” He exclaims in a very annoyed tone.  
“Hey, everybody, Keith's back!” Yells Lance, Keith grabs Avi’s hand.  
“Keith is still himself, just older,” Says Avi, her tone holding a sly note to it. “ As for me, I am very much myself,” She adds and she kisses Keith on the cheek, much to the surprise of everyone.  
“We need to stop Lotor. He's been lying to all of us!”Exclaims Keith.  
“Wh—lying about what?” Asks Shiro  
“Everything!” Exclaims the unnamed Altean. Krolia behind is behind Keith, the space pupper, and the unnamed Altean they found. Avi’s parents step out of the Lion and Squeaker scampers out and takes his place on Avi’s shoulder.  
“You're...you're Altean!” Exclaims Coran in surprise.  
“ And who's the Galran?” Asks Lance, “And who are they?” He adds.  
“Is that a wolf?” Asks Hunk.  
“Is that a…Star Ferret?” Quarry asks his cousin as he at the Navy blue ferret.  
“Where did you come from?” Asks Coran.  
“I promise, I'll explain everything once we get to Lotor.” Says Keith and Avi nods.  
“We can't get to him. He just entered the quintessence field with Allura.” Exclaims Pidge.  
“We traveled through realities before. Can't we fly in there and attack?” Asks Keith.  
Lance walks up to Keith, “She said Allura is with him. We can't risk hurting her!” Exclaims Lance.  
“Lance, calm down, there are other ways,” Says Avi as she speaks, a calm feeling falling over Lance as Avi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“Why are we even attacking?” Asks Hunk.  
“Look, Keith--everyone, calm down.” Says Shiro, “When they return, we'll get this all sorted out.” Shire says and Keith nods in wary assent.  
Back in the quintessence field. Lotor is looking up at the sparks of blue energy flying past him.  
“I can feel the quintessence coursing through me.” He said.  
“It's like my spirit, my whole being, is more alive.” Says Allura.  
At Haggar's chambers as she watches Team Voltron through Shiro's vision.  
“Lance is right. You have changed.” Says Shiro through the portal.  
“Time is different where I've been.” Says Keith.  
“As it has been for me,” Replies Avi as she pets the ferret.  
Krolia walks forward, “Shiro, I am Krolia.” She says.  
“Ms. Himmel,” Says Shun as she stares at the woman, Esther smiles and nods. The team head to the bridge.  
“Keith has told me all about you.” Says Korlia and she holds out her arm and Shiro takes it, “Thank you for raising him to be the man he is today.” Says Korlia, respect evident in her tone.  
“Krolia is with the Blade of Marmora. Also...she's my mother.” Explains Keith.  
“It's an honor to meet you.” Says Shiro and Keith nods to Avi.  
“These are my parents, My mother,” Avi nods towards her mother, “Esther Cassiopeia Himmel, and My father,” She nods to her father, “Acesh Olumine Enimon Agruium,” She takes the star Ferret from her shoulder and holds it, “This Squeaker, and he is indeed a star ferret,” Replies Avi. Quarry stares at his uncle and then runs and embraces him, “Kene she lo’kjo ne, Šhardįj,” Says Quarry in Azearthian.  
“I missed you too, my nephew,” He replies.  
“WHAT?! Okay, this is nuts! You come back with,” Lance points to each of them, “your Galra mom, a wolf, and an Altean?!” He exclaims, the point s To Avi’s parents and the ferret.  
“Yes, I'm still waiting to hear the story of how you found this Altean.” Says Coran.  
“And why we're supposed to be attacking Lotor.” Says Hunk in a confused tone.  
“This is Romelle. And I think she should tell her own story.” Says Keith.  
“One that will fill in more gaps of why,” Adds Avi.  
“I come from a planet where there are thousands of Alteans. We have lived there since the war with Zarkon began.” Begins Romelle.  
“What? That's impossible! Altea was destroyed! Allura and I were the only survivors!” Exclaims Coran.  
“Or so you thought,” Says Avi. Roselle starts to tell her story.  
“Every Altean child knows the story of how Lotor saved us from destruction. When Zarkon attacked, many were off-planet on trading expeditions.” flashbacks showing Alteans using their shapeshifting abilities in hiding as Romelle narrates, “When news spread about the destruction of our home, those of us who remained went into hiding for decaphoebs.” Lotor's hand pushing aside a drape leading into a tavern on an unknown planet, “But Lotor, with his deep knowledge of Altean culture, managed to track some of them down.”  
Lotor approaches a table where two Alteans sit hunched over. They rise to their feet, but he puts his hand up.  
“Hear me out! I know who you are. I come in peace.” Says Lotor, the two Alteans look at each other and lower their defenses, “I have come to save the noble Altean people, to preserve your customs and traditions before they are destroyed like Altea itself. Please, come with me. I have created a haven where the Galra will never find you. It may not be Altea, but it will keep you safe.” Says Lotor, “If my intention were to kill you, then you would be dead already.” He adds.  
The Alteans look at each other, then shift from their tall green-skinned camouflage to their normal forms Lotor shows a crowd of Altean refugees their new colony.  
“To keep the Alteans secure, Lotor hid them on a remote planet beyond the Quantum Abyss.”  
“So Lotor...saved Alteans?” Asks Coran.  
“Man, Lotor is even nicer than we thought.” Says Hunk and Avi laughs an eerie laugh.  
“If only that was true,” She said in a condescending tone.  
Landscape evolving and new structures being built, including a massive statue of Lotor.  
“And over time, the Alteans came to worship Lotor as their savior. Generations ago, in an effort to increase our odds of survival, Lotor announced that he was creating another colony far from our own. But in order to do so, he needed to assess which Alteans were viable candidates to survive the journey.” different lines of Alteans, each being screened by one of Lotor's soldiers, “One by one, every Altean in the colony was given a series of tests. Those who were deemed fit for the journey were loaded onto a cargo ship and taken to the second colony. It was considered the highest honor. Any communication between the colonies was strictly prohibited, for fear that it would compromise the other's location.”  
At Lotor's statue, Romelle looking at its base, on which names are inscribed in Altean as a kind of memorial.  
“This is the world I was born into, one of unquestioning devotion to a supposed messiah. My brother Bandor was always faithful, but I had questions.” Roselle tells them.  
Romelle walks toward the base of the statue and places her hand on the names  
“So many of our people gone to the new colony. Petrulius, Gnautu, Rahz, and of course, Mother and Father. I miss them all so much.” Says Romelle.  
“I’m sure we'll have a chance to see them again when we're chosen to travel to the new colony.” Replies Bandor.  
“But why can't we talk to them now? Lotor must have a way of communicating with them. He travels there all the time. So why does he keep us in the dark?” Asks Romelle as she faces her younger brother.  
“You know why. Communication with the other colony would risk discovery by the Galra.” Replies Bandor.  
“So we're told.” Mutters Romelle.  
Another screening of Alteans, where Romelle is deemed unfit.  
“Eventually Bandor grew old enough to be assessed for the journey to the other colony, and he was selected to leave immediately.” Says Romelle sadly.  
Bandor walks eagerly to the cargo ship; Romelle runs after him.  
“Don't do this!” Yells a crying Romelle  
“It is Lotor's will.” Says Bandor.  
“I’ll never see you again!” She yells, Romelle runs forward and hugs Bandor, “Don't let him tear our family apart!” Roselle exclaims.  
“Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be selected to come to the colony soon. In the meantime, I made you something.” Replies Bandor, he transfers something to Romelle's hand, “It's a communicator.” He says softly.  
Romelle clutches it to her chest, making sure the soldiers aren't looking, then turns back to Bandor.  
“Will I be able to talk to you on the other colony?” She asks softly.  
“I haven't had a chance to test it yet, but...I hope so. Just remember, we suffer this isolation so the next generation may not have to. Goodbye, Romelle.” Says Bandor. Bandor slowly lets go and walks onto the ship, leaving a grieving Romelle behind, She watches the ship leave, then sitting on a hill overlooking the colony with the communicator in her hands.  
“When Bandor left, I felt completely alone. I tried to use the communicator he had given me, but it never worked.”  
The communicator goes off on her bedside table.  
“Bandor!” Cries Romelle.  
“Romelle! You were right!” Says Bandor weakly through the communicator.  
“Where are you?” Asks Romelle.  
“The forest...outside town.” He replies, “Hurry!” Romelle runs through the woods.  
Romelle runs toward a column of smoke in the forest, with a particle barrier sparking and fraying above it showing a strange blue glow beyond the sky. Romelle stands on the edge of a hollow, where an Altean pod has crashed and caught fire. Romelle gasps and runs toward the pilot, Bandor, who is hunched over the console. She lifts up his shoulders and is horrified to see his face, now emaciated and scarred.  
“Bandor…” Romelle has become speechless.  
“Lotor...the other...colony...it's all a lie…” Bandor says weakly,His head collapses onto Romelle's arms and lies still.  
“No!” Cries Romelle.  
“Over here!” Yells Lotor.  
Romelle looks up sharply at the distant voice and the sound of a gun being cocked. Lotor and two of his soldiers walking toward the crashed ship.  
Lotor in the distance, “Clean up the wreckage. Leave no evidence this ever happened.” He orders  
His words echo off the trees, Romelle is hiding behind a large tree trunk before running off. Lotor frowns, then setting his face determinedly.   
“That is when I heard the sound of cleaning weapons, I peeked to see two figures, I couldn’t make them out, but they attacked both of Lotor’s soldiers,” Romelle tells the Paladins.  
“You have disturbed the balance Lotor, son of Zarkon,” Says the male figure as his amor glints in the light.  
“You parents and yourself have a debt to pay soon,” Says the female. Lotor slowly walks back.  
“Who are you?” He asks. The two figures look at each other.  
“We are guardians from Ærgo, the protectors of realities,life and death,” Says the male Guardian.  
“Now leave,” Says the female guardian, pointing to the south. Lotor leaves, the guardians stand silent, Romelle peaks out and sees them. The female meets Romelle’s eyes and walks over.  
“Are you alright?” Asks the guardian as she kneels down. Roselle shakes her head.  
“I’m scared,” She said and the male guardian places his hand on her shoulder.  
“You have done the right thing nonetheless,” He replies. The female pulls out from a pouch, a small stone.  
“Whenever you need help, just remember, no matter where you are, a guardian will always help you, just blow softly and they shall appear,” Instructs the Guardian and they leave.  
That morning, Lotor's statue against another blue sunny sky as leaves blow gently in the breeze. Romelle gazes coldly up at the statue.  
“My brother was dead. I knew the truth, or at least part of it, but I also knew that no one would believe me without proof.” Tells Romelle, Romelle looking up from her washing at the river in the forest at Keith, Krolia, and the space pupper, then to her telling them her story, “When Keith and Krolia arrived, they were my last chance at finding it. I told them what had happened to my brother, and, as it turned out, so many Alteans that had been taken before him. As they explained their mission to me, we knew there must have been a connection between the missing Alteans and the pure strain of quintessence.”  
“Given your brother's weakened state” Keith begins to explain,in Romelle's room where the four have gathered, “he couldn't have piloted his ship for very long. The other colony has to be somewhere nearby.” He finishes.  
“There is a moon orbiting this planet that could house a colony.” Says Krolia  
“Well, it's our only lead. But how will we get there?” Says Keith.  
“I have an idea.” Says Romelle.  
The four leave the house, Romelle takes the small stone from her pocket and gently blows on, it glows a shimmering white before it disappears. Romelle opens the sliding doors as the four walking down a catwalk to another building against the light of a full moon.  
“ These transports haven't been used in generations. None of the Alteans in the colony would know how to fly one, even if we desired to. Explains Romelle.  
The hangar inside reveals an Altean ship, exactly like the ones in the Castle of Lions.  
Keith starts smiling, “I think I got us covered there.” He tells them.  
The Altean ship leaves its atmosphere and flies toward the moon.  
“There's something down there.” Says Krolia.  
The pod flies toward the Galra base. Keith, Krolia, and Romelle exiting their ship, preparing to infiltrate. Keith, Krolia, and Romelle run quickly and quietly to the entrance, crouching by the architrave to watch for any passing guards. Finding none, Keith leads the way in. Arriving at a pair of sliding doors, which are forced open by Keith's blade, as the three force their way into a room full of large metal tubes. Keith, Krolia, and Romelle walk across the room, passing a jar in shadow that seems to house a body with tubes connected to it. Romelle walks over to one and rubs her hand over the glass to clear the fog, and is horrified to see the desiccated, dead-eyed face of an Altean.  
“No! Petrulius!” Yells Romelle, “What's happening to them? These people were supposed to be headed to the colony!” She yells.  
“Lotor is harvesting their quintessence!” Exclaims Keith. A shift a presence is felt. Krolia and Keith take defensive positions.  
Three people walk in, the faces are either covered or hidden. A long navy blue creature face them and squeaks. The smaller person turns and face them.  
“Looks as if someone has already figured it out,” Says the smaller person as she removes the mask revealing her features and eyes.  
“Isn’t that right,Keith?” Avi asks. Keith is surprised and Romelle comes forward.  
“I was the one to summon you,” She says and the other two remove their masks.  
“A good idea, but also dangerous,” Says An older woman.  
“I have seen this far to often in what I do as a guardian,” She then points to one of the Alteans, “What Lotor did is called a life drain. Taking someone else's life force and using it for something else,” She explains.  
back to the present, as Shiro, Coran, Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Krolia,Esther,Acesh,Shun,Quarry,Avi and Keith are gathered in a circle around Romelle.  
“That's...horrifying!” Exclaims Coran.  
“ All this time…” Pidge trails off.  
“Manipulative, isn’t he?” Asks Avi.  
“I can't believe he fooled us.” Says Lance.  
“He's a monster. Huh?” Keith asks his friends.  
Keith looks up as the Castle's sensors alert them to the ship's return.  
“They're back!” Exclaims Coran.  
“What are you waiting for? Open fire!” Yells Romelle.  
“No! Princess Allura is with him!” Exclaims Lance.  
“We're gonna let him back on board?!” Exclaims Hunk.  
“We must! As long as the princess is with him, we cannot risk any sort of attack!” Exclaims Coran.  
“Coran and Lance are right. We can't do anything until the princess is safe. Once Allura is secure, we will take Lotor down!” Says Shiro sternly.  
back at the landing bay, Lotor is helping Allura by the hand out of the ship. They remain pressed against each other.  
“We accomplished something amazing today, and it would have never happened had it not been for you.” Says Lotor.  
“It is a moment that I truly will never forget.” Allura tells Lotor.  
Lotor leans in, closing his eyes. They meet in the middle with a kiss. At the doors to the bridge opening as Allura and Lotor walk in, Coran is furious, and everyone else surrounding him.  
“What's going on?” Asks Allura confused. Avi and her parents stand in front of Romelle, handing her from sight, their bodies posed to attack.  
Krolia and Keith silently move in to surround Lotor, Krolia with her pistol and Keith with his blade. Lance pulls out his bayard, ready to fire.  
“Allura, step away from Lotor.” Orders Lance.  
Allura stands in front of him, arms to either side in defense, “I will do no such thing. Tell me what's happening here!” Orders Allura.  
Acesh and Esther step to either side of Romelle, Avi’s body tunes to allow Romelle to be seen.  
“Lotor is a monster,” She answers, Lotor’s eyes widened with shock, “and has been harvesting Altean quintessence for generations!” Yells Romelle.  
“An Altean!” Allura says in surprise, she turns to Lotor.  
“You killed my brother and thousands of others!” Says Romelle angrily.  
“Lotor has been lying to us the whole time! He's a murderer, just like his father!” Pidge adds.  
Lotor straightens up.  
“You know nothing about what you speak!” Lotor says.  
“And yet I see that you tell a lie, It’s an Altean’s word against you own among the paladins,” Says Avi.  
“What are they talking about?” Allura asks, fear evident in her features.  
“Allura, listen to me.” Says Lotor ,Allura turns back to face him, “I’ve dedicated my life to preserving Altean culture. Now that we have unlocked the quintessence field, all of your people, who would have been hunted down long ago had it not been for my intervention, can live in peace.” Says Lotor, Allura’s expression is filled with shock, “Were some lives lost in the process? Yes.” Allura turns to face Romelle who is both angry and distraught, “But they were martyrs to a noble cause. I sacrificed a few to preserve the future for millions.” Lotor Admits, “Allura, do not let this ruin everything we've worked for! Think of what we experienced in the quintessence field.”  
Lotor grabs her hand, but Allura has heard enough. She grabs his hand, picks him up, and hurls him toward the ground so hard he bounces twice off the floor and is knocked unconscious. Allura’s eyes are full of heartbreak and rage. Suddenly, an alarm sounds. The main screen of the bridge, showing the hangar and shots of Acxa and Ezor breaking in.  
“The hangar's been breached!” Says Coran as he runs forward.   
“It’s Lotor's troops. They're stealing the ships!” Exclaims Hunk.  
Suddenly, Shiro falls to the ground, crying out in pain, flashes of Haggar's face flickering in front of him. He clutches his head, eyes wide with fear.  
“Shiro?” Keith asks with worry.  
Shiro's face flickering back and forth from Haggar's, which is at the same angle. Her voice echoes in his mind as he grunts with the effort of trying to push her out.  
“Give in. You cannot resist.” Haggard speaks.  
“Don’t give in,” Says a familiar voice, from the corner of his eye, Shiro can see Mal’s eyes glowing.  
“Don’t give in, not yet,” She says, Shiro cries out, gritting his teeth, as the sounds of the room he's in become faint and muffled, replaced by ominous whispers.  
“What's happening to him?!” Asks Coran with worry.  
In Shiro's POV, outlined in purple, looking up at the concerned and frightened Lance and Pidge. Rapid zoom to Haggar, standing in her chamber, arms raised.  
“You are mine now.” Says Haggar and spreads out her fingers, “Give in!” She orders.  
“Not if I have anything to say about!” Shouts Mal, her eyes goes from purple to an off white. Shiro's pupils suddenly burn scarlet. Lance, looks down on Shiro with Hunk's hand on his shoulder.  
“Allura and I will secure Lotor! Hunk, help Shiro! Everyone else, get down to the hangar and stop those guys!” Orders Lance and they split up.  
Keith, Pidge, Krolia,Avi, Esther,Acesh, Squeaker, and space pupper bolt from the room.Hunk is facing Shiro, still clutching his head.  
“Shiro…?” Hunk asks. Shiro looks up with red-pupiled eyes full of rage.Hunk becomes alarmed as Shiro punches him straight into Coran, knocking them both aside.  
“Shiro! What are you—“ Lance begins to asks but Shiro punches him, throwing him backward.  
“Lance!” Allura shout to the fallen Paladin.  
Shiro's hand glows vibrant purple as he summons the black bayard, which takes the form of Zarkon's, an angular and menacing sword. He throws it at Allura, who dodges and moves protectively toward Romelle. Shiro's fist collides with Allura’s head. Outside of the bridge doors, which open to reveal that Shiro has knocked Allura and Romelle unconscious and slung Lotor over his shoulders. Allura comes to only in enough time to watch Shiro walk down the hallway.  
Keith, Pidge, Krolia,Avi, Esther,Acesh, Squeaker, and space pupper are outside the pod bay doors, which slide open just as a Sincline ship shoots out into space. The six lookup as the second begins takeoff with Ezor in the cockpit and she grins, then she fires. Everyone runs for cover, Keith hold Avi close to his chest so he will take the hits if they come, Pidge is hiding behind the doors. Ezor turns the ship around and flies out of the podbay.  
Pidge in her hiding place as Shiro runs past her. Allura's voice is heard over the intercoms  
“Shiro's gone mad! He's escaping with Lotor! Stop him before he leaves the ship!” Yells Allura over the comms.  
Pidge and Avi run after them. Shiro puts the still-unconscious Lotor in the passenger seat of a pod and jumps in to take the helm. Pidge summons her bayard, preparing to fire, before Shiro meets her eyes. She falters, and the pod's shields activate. Just as they are about to close Avi’s eyes glow a solid white and she enter’s shirt mind, causing a quick enough distraction. Shiro struggles against her power, before Haggar overwhelms Avi, causing Avi to collapse, the shield closes and the pod flies away. Cut to Shiro in the pilot seat.  
“Good. Now bring him to me.” Says Haggar.  
Back in the podbay, where Pidge helps Keith up and Krolia is supported by space pupper.  
‘Are you alright?” asks Esther as she helps her daughter up. Avi gives a nod. Esther hugs her daughter.  
“What do we do?!” Asks Pidge.  
“We have to stay focused. “ Says Keith and then over the comms to the castlebridge, where Coran kneels next to Hunk, Allura holds up Lance, and Romelle sits against the wall, “Lance, Hunk, can you still pilot your Lions?” Keith asks the duo.  
“Yeah, I'll manage.” Replies Hunk.  
“We've got this.” Says Lance.  
“Then let's go! If we're gonna fight Lotor's ships, we'll need Voltron!” Yells Pidge.  
“Shiro's gone; who's gonna pilot the Black Lion?” Asks Pidge. Avi smiles at Keith, who gives a confident nod.  
“I will.” Says Keith as he walks forward.  
“With me by your side,” Says Avi, “Actually, with all of us, together,” Says Avi. Kieth smiles. Keith and Avi head to the amor from when they first got here. The suits of armor are in their respective cases.  
“Keith,” Says Acesh as he joins his daughter and Keith in the room. Keith faces the Gataetan.  
“Thank you for protecting my daughter,you are a great man,” Says Acesh, placing his hand on Keith’s shoulder, “I’ll allow to be with my daughter, I ask you to be by her side to make her happy, and I would love to have someone like you in the family,” He then place his hand over his heart, “TIl`gæye ne,” Says Acesh and Keith nods. Avi and Keith change into their suits of armor. The Indigo Lion, who was in her spirit form, nudged Avi’s leg one last time, before heading to the Lion Hanger.   
“Avigayil,” Says Korlia and Avi turns around.  
“I want to say thank you for standing by my son’s sides, You and him will be great mates,” Says Krolia. Avi smiles and hugs Krolia, who is surprised by hugs back.  
“Thank you for bringing Keith into the world,” Says Avi. Krolio nods and Avi runs to join Keith.  
“Ready?” She asks as the enter the Lions’ hanger.  
“Ready,” Replies Keith. Keith runs toward the Black Lion's hangar, back in his red armor. the Black Lion's eyes, which glow gold before the Lion roars, its paladin returned.  
The Indigo Lion takes on it’s mechanical from and allows Avi back inside. All six Lions fly out.  
In space, the Sincline ships and the Altean pod flying through space before a shot strikes Acxa's ship. She turns, furious, to see the Voltron Lions in pursuit, Keith flying the Black Lion forward to chase after Shiro.   
“Shiro, it's Keith! Shiro, it's gonna be okay. We just have—“Keith speaks over the comms,Shiro coldly raises his finger and taps the screen, cutting off communications.Back in the Blakc Lion’s cot pit where Keith sits aghast before his transmissions notify him of the other paladins.  
“I can't take them!” Yells Hunk over the comms.  
“KEITH!” Shouts Pidge.  
Keith turns the Black Lion around, away from the Altean pod and back toward the fight. A Lion's lasers fire, missing s Sincline ship, before it fires its lasers up at the Red Lion. The Yellow and Blue Lions weave around the shot before Hunk is hit; Red turns to check on him but quickly launches upward to avoid another shot. Lance prepares to fire the mouth cannon, but another Sincline ship strikes him from behind and knocks him sideways. Blue flies through as a Sincline ship fires lasers. Indigo is on offense, dodging all the lasers, occasionally shooting, and Green attempts to fire before being struck by a Sincline shot. Pidge looks up from the cockpit to see a Sincline ship's laser headed straight for her before it's cut off by a laser shot. Green turns and Black flies in front of her, coming in the center of the Lions' formation.  
“Guys, we're no match for them in our Lions! FORM VOLTRON!” Orders Keith and the Lions form Voltron.  
Voltron turns to face the Sincline ships. The screen splits between the six paladins on the left and Zethrid, Ezor, and Acxa on the right. Shiro’s face set as he flies the Altean ship toward Haggar.


	49. The Back Paladins, Sisters forever

Chapter forty nine The Black Paladins, sisters forever 

Keith is now back in command of Black Lion, the Paladins fight the Sincline ships, which are piloted by Lotor’s generals,. Shiro has escaped with Lotor back to Honerva. But Avigayil and Keith manage to make it through the wormhole the last moment. Avi leads Keith to where she can sense Shiro’s presence. Shiro has managed to deliver Lotor to his former generals and to Honerva. She orders that Shiro draw Keith away. She then turns to Malera.  
“You fight you sister and destroy her,” She orders and Mal agrees with a fight, The dark spirit inside her fighting for control. When Lotor awakens,Honerva reveals herself as Lotor’s mother,but Lotor can’t accept the fact and refuses to acknowledge his mother. The former high priestess orders Axca to take Lotor away. Axa betrays Honerva by attempting to stun her, however Honerva escapes by vanishing. Revealing that Axca had been working for Lotor the entire time to gain the trust of the Paladins; Zethrid and Ezor reaffirm their allegiance back to Lotor and they take the Sincline ships and head for the Castle of Lions.   
At the Castle of Lion, It is suffering the effects of the virus Shiro had planted. The Castle becomes powerless as it shuts down. Pidge has come to terms with what has happened and tells the others a part of her knew this would happen and she had planned for the outcome.  
Back with Keith and Avi. they land in a secret facility. Which they learn, contain closes of Shiro. Meeting the Shiro they fought alongside with, Keith sends Avi away to protect her. While Keith and Shiro fight, Avi heads to a different part of the facility. Hiding, she breathes in and out, until the container of quintessence breaks. Turning around,Avi is face to face with her sister.  
“Hello little sister, want to play?” She asks. Two fights go on, Keith’s battle with a person he had called brother, Avi trying to reach towards her sister. Avi hides behind another crate, her breathing heavy. Trying to reach Keith with her mind, nothing.  
“C’mon little sister, come on out,” Says Mal tauntingly. Avi closes her eyes and breathes. The words of Rebekka coming back to her.  
“You never back down from anything. You are loyal wolf, a kind deer that is caring and gentle, A cunning and clever fox that is quick witted, and the honest and determined Lion who is brave.with that you have gained the wisdom and watchfulness of the Owl and Peacock. Use this wisely and you shall help people.” The words still rang in her mind, Avi opens her mouth and sings.  
“Here comes a wave Meant to wash me away-A tide that is taking me under,Swallowing sand Left with nothing to say ,My voice drowned out in the thunder,” Avi looks up, her eyes glowing, she starts to rise.  
“But I won't cry And I won't start to crumble Whenever they try-To shut me or cut me down,” Coming out of her hiding place, her staff appears in her hands, it is illuminated by her powers and she walks forward.  
“I won't be silenced-You can't keep me quiet Won't tremble when you try it,All I know is I won't go speechless,” She and Mall clash, magic vs magic,sister verses sister, staff, verses knife.  
“'Cause I'll breathe When they try to suffocate me,Don't you underestimate me-’Cause I know that I won't go speechless,” avoiding another attack, Avi slams the end of her staff into her sister’s stomach. Mal gasps, before slashing at Avi, cutting her cheek.  
“Written in stone Every rule, every word, Centuries old and unbending ”Stay in your place.”, ”Better seen and not heard." Well, now that story is ending,” Avi then swings her staff, causing energy to appear from her staff.  
“'Cause I-I cannot start to crumble,So come on and try-Try to shut me and cut me down,” Avi attack full force and Mal returns those attacks equally. Avi takes to the air. She shoots a beam of energy from her hands.  
“I won't be silenced-You can't keep me quiet,Won't tremble when you try it All I know is I won't go speechless-Speechless,” Avigayil flews forward and wrestles her sister to the floor. Avi’s Bayard is thrown out of reach and Mal attack Avi, Cuts and bruises littering the Indigo Paladins form.  
“Let the storm in I cannot be broken,No, I won't live unspoken-Cause I know that I won't go speechless,” Avi’s eyes glow different colors as she attack Mal.  
“Try to lock me in this cage,I won't just lay me down and die,” Mal stabs Avi through her arm that the Indigo Paladin used to protect herself, “I will take these broken wings And watch me burn across the sky-Hear the echo saying I…” Avi ranges to place her hands on her sister’s temples and enters her mind. Malera is trapped in quintessence chains, a black and red creature over her.  
“Won't be silenced-Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it,All I know is I won't go speechless-Speechless,” Fighting the creature, she unleashes a powerful blast of energy, the creature thrashes and wails.  
“’Cause I'll breathe When they try to suffocate me-Don't you underestimate me ,’Cause I know that I won't go speechless,All I know is I won't go speechless,” Mal is released from her chains and hugs her sister.  
“Speechless” They appear back in the real on the base.  
“Avi,”Says Mal as she hugs her sister.   
Meanwhile, Keith is scared during battle, but he manages to cut off Shiro’s artificial arm. Pain radiates from his cheek. Avi runs towards him and they embrace.   
“Are you alright,” She asks.  
“I’m fine, we need to get out of here,” Says Keith. The destroyed facility falls apart around. They fall, Avi hold her older sister close to her as she uses her wings to try and fly, Keith tries to save Shiro. The former Red Paladin remembers how Shiro promised he would never give up on him. Keith falls, Avi tries to fly towards and save Keith, but a piece of debris hits in her in the back. The Black and Indigo Lions save their respective paladins. As Avi focuses on trying to find Keith with mind, She sees Keith is the mindscape.  
“Little sister, are you okay?”Asks Mal with worry.  
“I’m fine, we can treat it latter,” Says Avi as she shrugs. Mal sits her sister back down and tends to the wound she created.  
“Mom told about what would happen if you don’t treat wound right away, they can get dangerous,so, please, can we not give our parents another heart attack?” Asks Mal as she treats the wound, Avi groans.  
“Fine,” She said and Indigo starts to fly.


	50. Observation of Esther Cassiopeia Himmel, Earth guardian

Chapter fifty All Good Things 

Keith wakes up,not in Black Lion, but in the astral plane and it is there he meets the real Shiro. Shiro tells Keith how he had died when the team fought Zarkon, his body was destroyed,but Shiro’s spirit was absorbed into the Black Lion.   
Back with the other Paladins, Coran leads the repair efforts on the Castle of Lion. Lance is comforting Allura about the betrayal of Lotor. Keith contacts the other paladins about Shiro, explaining the situation and warns them that Lotor in the sincline ships are heading their way. With this warning, Allura decides that inter reality gate must be destroyed.  
When the Sincline ships arrive and Lotor states his case to Allura, she refuses to listen because of what he did to the surviving Alteans. Lotor order his remaining generals to destroy the Lions of Voltron, when Allura calls him worse then Zarkon. Lotor reveals his new intentions of creating a New Altea where he is god and that he will go as far as destroy all his enemies, including the Galra, causing Axca,Ezor and Zethrid to abandon him. Lotor ejects the three from their ships and combines the ships into a large robot, he alone can pilot, and the generals fly away out of fear of Lotor. A battle ensues as he severely damages the castle and overwhelms the remaining lions. Avi appears during the battle and attacks the Voltron like ships Lotor had created. Through the mind link, she tells Keith to hurry. Lotor’s Robot slashes the Indigo Lion, causing it to roar in pain. The Indigo Lion and Avi become of one mind as she attacks the Sincline mech, pain from her lion is felt by her, but together, both protect the lions as best they can. Keith connects to Shiro’s spirit within the Black Lion and manages to activates the wings. The Black Lion arrives in time and all six Lions form Voltron to face Lotor


	51. Journal entries of Avigayil Himmel

Chapter fifty one Defender of All Universes, coming days (Journal Entry)  
XX/X/XXXX  
We formed Voltron to fight Lotor’s mech, Keith has sent Shiro’s clone to the castle to be watched by Krolia, Coran, and My family. Lotor fires a massive energy beam, however, we form the shield to protects us from the beam, but we are pinned down, to which the battle starts. Hunk’s shoulder cannon is created by Keith’s orders and we fire at Lotor, but unfortunately, Lotor’s mech is too fast for and avoids the shoots at an incredible speed. Keith,Myself,Allura,Lance,Pidge and Hunk agree on a plan to fight Lotor in close quarters combat and we for Voltron's sword. Lotor’s Sincline mech brandishes tim scimitars and changes at us. We edge in fierce clash of blades, Lotor taunts su by prompting a challenge to Voltron against him as the new Altean defender, we continue fighting, But when I use my Azearthian/ Mythodite abilities, I see in Lotor’s mind something that is all too familiar to me from my past life as a peculiar and now, madness for power was taking over Lotor’s mind, he wasn’t stable by any means, for if he defeated Voltron, he may as well follow his father’s footsteps. as the fight continues, it seems Lotor is winning, but I would attack his mind, reaching in for a moments distraction, but Lotor was both fast and ferocious, even for me to handle. Hunk suggest we back Lotor into a corner, we all agree, we are running out of advantages. We fly towards a lone asteroid and Lotor gives chase and fires at us upon reaching the asteroid. We defend ourselves with Voltron’s shield with my magic pouring into it as Lotor continues to fire on us. Lotor starts charging at us head on with the mech’s scimitar at the ready. At the last second, We fly up, out of the way and Lotor collides with the asteroid hard. We approach Lotor’s mech and fire our laser, blasting the asteroid. We had defeated Lotor but we learned he had escaped the blast. We fire Voltron’s shoulder cannon and Lotor suddenly disappear, we are unsure what happens, but I feel the buzz of energy and Lotor repairs and attacks Voltron .  
Lotor warps in and out, continuing to attack us, I tell Allura the resurgence of quintessence when Lotor appears and disappears. Allura quickly deduces that Lotor’s mech is able to jump in and out of the Quintessence field without the gate, all thanks to her. Lotor basks in the dangerous power of quintessence and seeking to rule all realities, he strikes us with a massive energy beam. Indigo and I use are combined strength to protect Voltron from the attack, it knocks us down and Lotor enter the quintessence field once more. Keith tells us that we need to match Lotor to defeat him. Allura is sightly doubtful but she agrees and opens a rift to the quintessence field, we focus our combined energy and a rift appears, Indigo and I fuse more, the Quintessence field won’t effect as much as we draw power from it, tell Allura I will guide, she agrees, knowing I have a trick up my sleeve. We form Voltron’s Blazing sword and plunges it into the breach, creating a path to face Lotor in the quintessence field.  
In the field, Voltron and Sincline fight, but now there is a level playing field. We are evenly matched, Indigo and I direct them as we use are combined power to fight with the Quintessence field, allowing the quintessence to empower Voltron, making it easier to fight Lotor. With the new found power surging through us, we attack with great fury as the battle becomes highly tense, blades clash as we fly to a point is seemed it can’t be seen. The other paladins declare to destroy Lotor, Allure and I realize that the Quintessence field was poisoning the paladins mind like it did with Zarkon and Honerva. We need to get out, however Lotor has succumbed to it, Allura realizes I am the only one strong enough to keep the Paladins from getting corrupted. Using my Teletchnics, astral manipulation and Psionics I create a powerful mind barrier, Lotor declares Allura too weak because she is afraid to the power that Quintessence offers, we try to retreat but Lotor stops us from escaping, he still wants to fight. My power doesn’t wane like it did in the past, it is a constant stream that continues to pour energy into my core, Hunk asks how are going to stop this fight and Allura says we will give all the power to Lotor. Allura use her Alchemy to remove Voltron of its excess energy, It is replaced by my own life force and that excess quintessence filters into Lotor’s mech, driving him mad, but he charges ahead of us and roars at us that he will not be defeated. we continue to remove quintessence, it is taking a toll on our systems, even if my life force could keep us afloat, it would have to be short busts or else I can be permanently bonded to my lion, not a bad thing, but it for to long, Indigo can cause damage to my body, even though I am a host of Anda í’s power, it still wouldn’t be safe, but with a final blast, we relate all Voltron’s energy to Lotor’s Mech, effectively disabling it. We escape and leave Lotor to his fate. Now back in space, I reside my power back to myself and we receive a warning from Coran that Lotor’s constant jumping had caused numerous rifts that if we leave alone, could destroy the universe. Coran believes that overloading the teludav would seal the rifts but the Castle would be destroyed. We agree heavy heartedly and evacuate the Castle, grabbing things we need and want for our survival. We enter the rift and the teludav overloads and explodes, The castle is gone, but the rifts close and in the aftermath, a single diamond is formed.  
We land on a small planet, WE try to help Shiro regain his spirit. Allura manages to extract Shiro’s spirit from the Black Lion and transfer it the clone body. We watch as Shiro’s body glows, his hair turns white. wondering what to do next, Pidge tells us that she gave a copy of the schematics of the Castle of Lions to uncle sam when he left for earth, Keith declares that it is time for us to finally head home. The Lions’ roars were unexpected, but seem to sense that it is time to go home, but we needed to figure out a way to charge the lions after their battle, We talk for a bit, using my powers to recharge the lions was vetoed, because I was still a paladin and we were all needed no matter what. So Coran leads a group consisting of Hunk,Lance,Pidge and Romelle to search for Yalmores to try and reenergize the Lion. Keith, myself,Allura,My family,Krolia and Shun stayed behind to remain with a comatose Shiro. I can tell Shiro is experiencing memories in his mind, My curiosity got the better of me and I peeked into his mind, I saw bits and pieces of Shiro’s memory of the past, Shiro meeting Keith and sponsoring him for the Garrison, his relationship with Adam along with the choice to go on the Kerberos mission despite his illness. Mom taps my forehead like she did when I was younger, stopping me from going any farther into Shiro’s spirit mind. Keith asks me what happened and I explained what I did, Allura tells us she is worried about Shiro’s spirit not being accepted by the clone’s body, despite that she is helping as much as possible, it seems there is little she can do, Keith implores- begs,pleads with Shiro not to give up. Dad tells us the best way to allow Shiro’s spirit to urge with the clones body was to the use of story telling of a person’s life. Mom agrees, she knew Shiro when he was a cadet. Allura and Krolia sit and lesson as my Mom,Shun, Keith and I tell stories we knew about Shiro. My favorite story about Shiro was the one told by Mom of when she told Shiro that he should never give up on his dreams. This started to get to think of how we are all connected, we all had a connection to Shiro, for Keith, he was like a brother, someone to rely on, for me always reminding me to stay grounded just as my mother had done for, Shun was his closest friend, for Pidge, it was through me and Matt, For Hunk and Lance it was the Garrison, we all came to the Garrison for different reason and different times, Shiro had gotten us together in the first place. Coran and the other return from their adventures and Lance explains how they had found a Yalmor, they shrunk and had to figure out how to get back to their normal sizes along with energize the Lions and they managed to carry out the plan and get back to normal size. Shiro had awaken and told us it was good to be back. We managed to charge the Lions but they are not at full strength, but we are resolved to return to Earth, A journey that wound take one and a half years to complete. Pidge tries to contact the Voltron Coalition with no luck, we were alone. We had trouble sorting who rides in which lion, but we eventually take off and eventually arrive at a Blade of Marmora outpost that has long been abandoned. As we investigate, I get a feeling we are about to be attacked, warning the other paladins, A small Galra fleet appears and attacks us. We are outmatched by the Galra with our lions being underpowered, We fly into a cyclone and use the Ice planet to our advantage to take out some of the galra, but soon we are subdued by two of Lotor’s former generals; Ezor and Zethrid, who have a Galra ship. All of us are locked up in the brig with our arm(s) cuffed behind our back. Hunk asks what Lance is doing and he tells us he is looking around our cell for secret passages, which is impossible because there aren’t any passages, Keith tells Lance that he has been watching way too many movies, so Lance respond by kicking the wall dow to prove there is a secret passageway, only to hurt himself. Krolia tries to plot our way out, this is when we realize that Coran is not here and we realize that he may have been able to hide. Scanning the ship with my mind, I find Coran who is in the Black Lion cargo hold. We hear Zethrid and Ezor talking about whether Lotor is alive or not, and Ezor worries about what will happen if Lotor find them. The door opens and they enter with two guards, Hunk tries to be friendly. Zethrid starts to question us, to which Keith replies he is dead in the Quintessence Field, to which Ezor asks how we are still alive, Hunk gives the power of teamwork, I had to use my wing to hit him, which by the way is hard to do when your arms are behind at a weird angle, I give the answer of that I used my magic, bad idea, as Zethrid threatens us and asks again about Lotor’s whereabouts, about some time, maybe a minute or two and she decides to apply pressure. Zethrid decides Pidge should be the first victim, Mal starts yelling at them, she growls, her eyes are a flame with magic, I had never seen her like this before, none of us had. Zethrid grab’s my sister by the throat, lifting her off the ground, my sister struggles, her eyes holding the fire both of us had inherited from our father. Zethrid growls but my sister isn’t fazed, she sneers something in Azearthian and spits in Zethrid’s face, Zethrid is surprised by the act and slam Mal on the ground; hard, My family and I screamed Mal’s name, Zethrid lifts her face to face, Mal’s head rises and tells the muscular woman she doesn’t go down easily. Zethrid throws my sister aside, next to my parents. Both turn their attention back to Pidge and Ezor approaches, Lance yells at Ezor to leave Pidge alone and attacks her with his arms still cuffed behind his back and is defeated by Ezor, guns focused on him. Pidge tells the two to leave her alone, Ezor uses her hair attachment to grab Pidge and holds by her neck collar. My guardian instincts act up and my Gataetan training kicks. My cuffs break apart with a snap and I attack with an energy knife in my hand. I slash, Ezor lets go of Pidge and the Green paladin hides behind Shun. My magical energy swirls around causing slight changes to my appearance. As I got to attack Zethird, she grabs my arm and bends it to the side. I gasp but I send a powerful telepathic wave, Zethrid’s grips her head, she lets go slightly and I escape. Ezor then grabs me, bending my arm to its breaking point. I gasp and breath. My concentration was broken so my powers weren’t effect Zethrid. Ezor releases me and Zethrid my left wings and snaps it out of the socket, I screech and Zethrid grabs my hand with the stab wound and breaks my fingers one by one, I gasp and cry, but I go through with it. After Zethrid is done with breaking my thumb, she tosses me against the wall, she then grabs me by the throat. Alarms blare and a lock down is intuited. Ezor and Zethrid leave to see what is going on, and when they leave, we make a plan to overwhelm the guard and next time the door open, the mice appear and they set us free. My Mom manages to repop my wing and wraps my fingers, treating the cuts quickly. We run out of our cell and see Coran being beat up by a massive guard. Allura defeats the guard and Keith and Lance carry Coran in a two man carry. We go find our helmets and Bayards, and find them in the hands of two guards playing with them. Keith manages to summon his bayard along with incapacitating the guards. Grabbing our things we starting heading for the Lion, Keith tells us he is going to help Axca, Lance was going to be leader. I grab Keith’s hand and tell him to be safe and he nods, going to retrieve Acxa, We head into our Lions and destroy the ship, The Black Lion flies out. Once we land, Acxa tells us that we have not been seen since our fight with Lotor three deca-phoebes ago, we are presumed dead. Coran explains how he was trying to free us, he ran into Axca and found out she switched sides and helped us escape along with the mice, Acxa pledges to help us any way we can.   
We were tired, so we decided to rest for now, but when we ‘wake up’ We are not awake, but in a bizarre game show, well the others are, I am trapped in a giant sand timer. The show is called “Garfle Warfle Snick” and it is hosted by an alien called Bob. He explains the rules they have to gather enough points to win their freedom, and the reason I was in a giant timer because I knew everything, so I have to participate in a different way.   
The first game was pictionary, Keith had to draw from our adventures while with a pacifier in his mouth and a bun on his head and while the other answers, if they can’t answer a different team will steam. They manage to get a few right, I had to use Morse code to explain to them, but we got one wrong and the opposing team, consisting of Zarkon, Honerva/ Haggar, Lotor and Morvok. They manage to guess correctly and win the round.   
The second was a guessing game and Lance had to play on his own, His memory betrays him on Antok as he calls him “Bladeey” but he gets Bii-Boh- Bi right, he is doing well until he is sucked into the Garflator. Pidge is given a chance to play to save Lance but she attacks Bob. Bob turns the tables on them and me by giving us a chance to win-if we chose another member of our team, He knew my answer because, a Guardian always places the lives of other above their own. Hunk chooses Allura, Allura chooses Pidge, Pigde choses Hunk, Lance chooses Keith and Keith choose Lance. Bob says we all win and lets us go. We wake from our collective dream and we tell the others, Coran tells us recounts a story about a powerful being known as Bob who tests heroes, if they survive their encounter with him, they are destined for greatness. But all six of us agree, Bob was a bit of a jerk. We get back into our Lions and continue our journey back to earth, and we pass a constellation that looked like Bob.   
Our trip back to Earth was becoming more complacent. Keith and Krolia organized a battle simulation and it was heavily weighted against all of the Paladins, so we failed, I didn’t because of my still recovering hand, So I was mostly support, Pidge then picks a distress signal sent from a senior member of the Blade of Marmora. We head down to the planet to investigate and find sets of devastated ruins. We look around until we meet a single alien called Macidus who had several Marmorean blades in his presence. something was off about him, but I could place. Macidus tells about the events since our disappearance. With Lotor now gone, The Galra empire had fractured, Haggar’s druids had set out on a mission to eliminate the Blade of Marmora. The druids drew the Blades to this planet and a vicious battle with fought with Macidus as the only survivor, but most of his story wasn’t true, I felt another’s thoughts there. Keith recognizes him as the Druid he fought years ago when we went to the space hub and tried to infiltrate Central command. Macidus is using the scatter remnants of Blades to kill them. Macidus pulls a device from his robes to freeze us, Cosmo teleports Keith and I away in time. We fight Macidus throughout the tunnel until we enter a cavern where Kolivan is bond. Keith and I are back to back, I create a shield to protect us as the former druid attacks. Keith manages to attack Maicdus and finish him, the other join is and Kolivan is freed. The Kolivan explains what happened and how he going to look for new recruits, Krolia decides to join him in rebuilding the Blades while the rest of us head back to Earth. Kieth hugs his mother goodbye and asks the two Galra to tell the Gataetans the news along with my family that we are alive. We part ways.   
While still on our route to Earth, morale is taking a hit among the paladins. I kept my helmet off most of the time because I could feel the negative emotions the other were emitting from my Lion, Shiro suggest that we should be able to use our connection to the Lion to energize them to form Voltron, something we haven’t done since our battle with Lotor. Before we can try this time, time freezes around us and the Lions are drained of power, the Lions drift apart as we try to tether them. We exit our Lions and a energy pulse hits is and pushes away from our lion, We grab each others’ hands and can’t find our Lions. Keith tries to keep us focused but morale continues to drop until none is left. Strange instances keep occurring, we keep seeing earth and other things. Believing we our home, Hunk realizes that there no sun nor moon. He shoots the fake planet to reveal an eye of a giant creature that is hunting us.   
We try and fight but it is ineffective. We reach out to our Lions, they activate and arrive. We get in out Lions and form Voltron, flying through the massive energy pulse using the massive engines that form on Voltron’s back, defeating the creature. The other unfreeze and checking our posting, Pidge tells us we arrived in the Milky way. We fly closer to Earth and Pidge tries to contact Uncle Holt, she received a recorded message from Uncle, telling that the Galra empire have invaded Earth and they are preparing for our last stand. With this information in our minds, We race to earth, deja vu filling our minds, We managed to contact Uncle Holt and he tells us not to bring the Lions, Because Sendak will threaten the Population if don’t turn them over. We leave the Lions near Saturn and steal a Galra Patrol ship to land on Earth covertly. Once we land on the surface, We see a planet that has been hurt by the Galra. As we head to the abandoned tone, we are attacked by a Galra force and rescued by a group of our former classmates, James Griffin, Nadia Rizavi, Ryan Kinkade and Ina Leifsdottir. They escort us back to the Galaxy Garrison. I felt a strange sense of calm, I had changed from defiant, sharp tongued,caring teenage cadet to an experienced and wise warrior great power, embracing who I was. Exiting the vehicle, Lance and Pidge were reunited with their families, but Hunk’s family was still out there. When my Mom stepped down from the car, dressed in guardian armor, her features hard like marble, wearing the Diadem of the Land of Legends, the people who recognized her thought she was a different person, Aunt Colleen stares at my Mother, she then walks forward and hugs my mother in a embrace. Aunt Colleen cries tears and my mother speaks comforting words in Hebrew, something I haven’t heard in a long time. My aunt tunes to me and hugs me. After the tearful reunions, we are brought up to speed about the Galra efforts on Earth. As the meeting continues Admiral Sanda wants to trade Voltron for Sendak leaving Earth but we all refuse. Sanda becomes angered and says she is doing what’s best for Earth. I stand from my seat and tell who Sendak is and what he has done.   
The meeting ended and using the information from the destroyed Castle of Lions, an AI version of Sendak is built using his memories and we interrogate it to learn both Sendak’s tactics and eventual plans that reveal nothing. I watch as Keith tries to comfort Hunk about finding his family.   
It was later at night that they manages to get help thanks to a resistance member and he vows to reduce them. The put their plan into action, I had sneaked out and told the guardians of Earth what has happened. Hunk manages to frees the prisoners and get them to the Garrison base. With the Galra and Garrison about to attack the prisoners, I had to do something. Signaling to two guardians on my right to create a distraction while the rest get the former prisoners away from there. Flying low, I made sure the Garrison and the others saw me before headed straight for the sky. using the summoning horn, I blow on it, the horn’s call echoing across the canyon like the wind. Landing on the ground near the Garrison, I watched as the prisoners were brought safely, I face the Garrison and start to speak.   
After everything that had happened, nothing, Allura was disheartened by Sendak’s AI, she shows Shiro something she has been working on, a new artificial arm for Shiro. Time passes by and Shiro is being fitted for his new arm. Shiro reacts negatively to his arm, my sister, who was in there ,because she knew how to reattach nerves, falls from the shock and Allura acts quickly, replaces the power source with the crystal from her crown. The new arm stabilizes and Shiro recovers. We present Sendak’s strategy to the command staff of the Galaxy Garrison, Sendak was using slave labor to construct weapons at key locations around the planet that will help him control Earth. In order to determine the strategy that was being used. While the others went on an infiltration mission, I went to gather the guardians and the gifted. Getting them together was easy enough, getting them to agree was a little harder. It took sometime but terms were agreed upon, we activated old Ancient’s technology to help us in the battle and reinforce the lost alliance between the Gataetans and Earth. Even with that , Time was everything and something we don’t have.  
Learning about the Zaiforge Cannons and with the stakes high, The decision was made to attack six cannons at the same time with the Lions, the MFE Pilots assisting me on the sixth.  
When the Plan goes into action we split up into teams, I am the only one by myself. Summoning my Lion in the air wasn’t easy but I mangoes, Lance was attacked but the Red Lion saved him just in time. The attack was underway, but the defenses for the cannons were stronger and al six of us are unable to prevent the Zaiforge Cannons launch, I knew who did it, but I have kept quiet, Sanda had leaked the plan to Sendak so he could Voltron and exchanges for Earth. I told the truth and called Sanda names, I should not say, We form Voltron but we are hit by the cannons and separate into our Lions, weakened, We are taken aboard Sendak’s ship with the Lions in the docking bay. Admiral Sanda pleas with Sendak to stop his attacks on Earth because of the deal. Sendak tells Sanda the deal is over and she is thrown in the cells with us. I told she was wrong to trust Sendak, thinking that he would listen to reason, For the first time, I felt anger at myself and Sendak’s lying nature. Gataetans ships came to give aid, the counselors remind Sendak that they will fight for the Freedom of the Paladins. But Sendak threatens to kill us, my aunt know this and stands down, for now. Keith,Myself,Lance,Pidge,Allura, and Hunk use our control over the Lions to telepathically control them, He realizes what we are doing and sends his Lieutenant Hepta down to kill us. Santa by some means has managed to get free and tries to stop Hepta, I read both her mind and soul, She has made many mistakes in her life, she wished to hide them but she knew she couldn’t escape them, the deal with Sendak had darkened her soul but when she joins our side, a small dot of light appears, She is mortally wounded in the process, she refuses my help saying she deserved this, she dies in our midst, for the first time since I have regained and mastered my abilities, I perform the guardian ceremony. All of us, the Paladins and I, use the Lions to free ourselves and join the battle. We turn the battle’s tide in the favor of Earth, The guardians,Gifted and Gataetans joining the fight. Uncle Sam tells us the Sendak plans to destroy Earth. Together as Voltron, we try to destroy Sendak’s command ship, but the launch facilities are designed to protect the Zaiforge Cannons. Pidge proposes a plan to use the orbital reflectors that the Galra use to deflect the beams of the Zaiforge Cannons in an effort to deflect the beam away from Earth. While they move the reflectors into position, the MFE fighters launch on a mission to take out the launch facilities one by one. We manage to deflect the beams but the constant fire form the cannons themselves cause Voltron to break and buckle, IGF-Atlas manages to obstruct the beam, Shiro enters the ship to destroy from the inside but disrupting the central crystal. What Shiro is doing gives us time we need to destroy the Cannons from destroying earth while the MEFs finish the destruction of the launch base. WE see Sendak’s ship is plummeting towards Earth and we guide the ship into an uninhabited area to cause less damage. Shiro and Sendak fight and when it seem Sendak, who has the upper hand, might win and kill Shiro, The Black Lion appears, Keith jumps out of the lead lion’s mouth and finishes Sendak with a killing blow. Our victory is short-lived when we see a meteor fall to Earth, but what it was was a new robot, and an immensely powerful one at that. Getting back into our Lions, we drop Shiro off at Atlas and attack the robot, but it shrugs off our attacks as Voltron and Atlas. One of the attacks drains us and it seems we are about to be defeated. Shiro transforms the ship into a mecha larger then Voltron. The Atlas mech fights on equal terms with the Robot but soon it gets the upper hand. Knowing what it was doing, I told my Mom to tell the Guardians,Gifted and the Gataetans on the surface to use Guardian technology and artifacts to keep quintessence balance. Keith figures out the weak spot of the enemy is the chest. Voltron undergoes another upgrade so we could defeat the enemy. We defeat the robot, but all six of us are severely weakened and hurt, but it becomes clear the thing has a self destruct that has activated and is capable of destroying half the planet. We fly the robot to space where it explodes but we are injured and crashed.   
With the Lions landing on earth, the pilots badly injured, reduce parties are enabled to retrieve the fallen Paladins. Hunk,Pidge,Allura and Lance are easy to retrieve as they landed in their elements or have their Lion’s elemental affirmity protect them Pidge and Hunk are the least injure, Hunk has a concussion along with some slightly bad bruises, Allura had landed in the water, she had minor injuries and a few broken bones. Lance had some internal damaged when he had crashed. We managed to get them out of their lions and to the hospital. Keith was harder to get out of his Lion, his condition the worst even though he was the closest to the Garrison. My sister Avi had crashed near the mountain the paladins had found the Blue Lion in. The sight that greeted us was horrific. Blood covered the consul, You could feel the Indigo Lion breathing in its mechanical form, Avi wasn’t breathing. Fear and sureness filled my being, Mom was the first to reason, checking Avi for her injures, removing Avi from the pilot chair, removing the helmet, Avi’s face is covered in minor cuts. Mother begins doing CPR, Shun calls medics. It was still in the cot pit , everything is silent except for Mother performing CPR and rescue breaths and Speaker’s sad chitters. The medic arrives an hour later, the put Avi on the stretcher and take off, Mom joins them. Getting back to the Garrison hospital felt like years but in reality it was hours. Avi was used to surgery, Mom joining them, time seemed to slow to a snail's pace. petting the agitated ferret, Dad and I waited. Mom came out, tears running down her face, a smile on her face, blood covering her scrubs.  
“She’s alive,” Those two words were some of the best news I heard all day. Tears ran down my face, I was so happy. The paladins were taken to different rooms to recover, family beside them.   
A week, Commander Shirogane gives a speech at the funeral being held at the Galaxy Garrison for the battle of earth. The paladins are recovering.  
my regards, Malera Miriam Nova Agruium-Himmel  
I awoke to Shiro speaking. My parents,Mal and Shun watch as Shiro speaks at a funeral that is being televised. When my mom sees me, she smiles and embrace me. My entire family hugs me. The Voltron coalition arrives on Earth to help rebuild. Soon The others join in the effort, I at hugged by Pidge and Matt. Seeing Keith for the first time since the battle is full of tears and a lot of heartfelt confessions. Kolivan and Krolia had kept him company during the time he was in a coma. But the battle is far from over, Honerva is still out there and she needs to be stopped, the war is far from being over completely. Months after Earth is rebuilt, Uncle takes Allura,Mal, and to see what they had salvaged from the enemy robot- the power source. When the core is open, inside the robot is a female Altean. We had been recovering from the attack. Pidge is watching a show that is based off our adventures. Let me be honest here, the show is-very interesting, especially how I look. I look like my Mom when she was in college, secondly, I didn’t even know I am a royal, I knew I was different, but I didn’t know I was a royal, thirdly, why glasses. I knew Superman when I was Avigayil Himmel, they work, but seriously, glasses, Gataetans have perfect eyesight and Guardians have especially better eyesight than humans due to their animal/ mythical DNA, Also, the character that is supposed to be me sure does takes her glasses quite a lot , Fourth, why the lab coat, it is good in the lab, not so for battle or everyday use, plus it would just get in the way. I’ve seen this show with Pidge a few dozen times, though I have been out of the hospital for awhile since I heal fast. We are preparing to leave for Earth, Lance, with Hunk’s help and Coran’s mess up and Keith’s reminder, is going on a date with Allura. I had to help Allura and Romelle, along with Pidge pick the outfit for Allura to wear. I spent most of the day with my family, the guardians, the gifted or somewhere in-between, even talking to Rebekka who was visiting. I joined Keith and asks if he and Krolia want to join my family for dinner. Keith is a little hesitant, but he agrees. We were meeting at my childhood home from when I was five before my family disappeared and after we moved from Israel. Mom was cooking an assortment of foods,while Dad and Mal set the table. I was cleaning up the house. We were joined by family, The Holts, Quarry and his mother, and finally Keith and Krolia, the time we spent with each other was funny as we ate, we talked, we talked about normal things and not the war. Keith and I headed to my old bedroom where we talked about the future and what will happen after the war.  
The next day, as the space force gathers outside all together, Shiro,Keith, Princess Allura and myself deliver a stirring speech. I don’t wear my crown for this, I wanted to be equal, because a princess is a crown,the people or wealth, but what she chooses to stand for.   
It had been sometime before we launched. Atlas and Voltron attack a Galra base ran by a Galra called Lahn who was a warlord, whom the others had helped with the omega shield. Warlord Lahn refuse becoming allies with us, because we had abandoned him and alliance after Sendak attacked them. Lahn's missing fleet had sent out an alert as they had gone to salvage weapons from another base. we take Lahn with us to investigate. we discovered the wreckage of the entire fleet, Keith figures out that it is the robeast that warlord Ranveig had wanted. when we encounter the creature, we manage to destroy it by setting the ship we were in to set to self-destruct. Lahn is connived finally of our heroism and agrees to join the coalition, urging other Galra to do so.  
We have been searching for signs of another Robeast that is similar to the one that attacked earth, but nothing. We split up from Atlas and we still find nothing. We decide to head to Olkarion and we when we arrive, Olkarion is lifeless and about to be eaten by a Weblum. Hunk,Lance, and Keith distract the Webulm while Pidge,myself and Allura try to find out what had happened, Pidge taps into her connection to nature and the Olkari. A Robust attacked Olkarion and stole the cube weapons built by the Galra general that was over Olkarion, the planet was able to survive due to the Robeast’s siphoning abilities , causing the Olkari to flee their planet. As the Weblum starts to consume Olkarion, We manage to defeat and find the Olkari, Pidge is able to retire useful information about Robust tracking. We had been traveling for awhile, We planned to meet up with Atlas.  
Arriving at the rendezvous point first, we realize it was an ambush by Zethrid. We are forced to abandon both our lions and suits though the Indigo Lion manages to transform into its astral form. My body quickly adapts to the poisonous environment while the others have to face it as it slowly kills them. The air affects the other slowly, knowing I had to do something to help the others, I created a breathable area around the other Paladins, it was a somewhat temporary solution but It would do for now. We fight Zethrid and the Atlas arrives intake to save Lance,Pidge,Hunk,Allura and myself, but Keith is attacked by Zethrid, who wants revenge on Keith for taking Ezor from her and overpowers Keith. Mal and Axca try to reach out to their former friend, explaining the Ezor left because of the negative emotions that Zethrid held onto. Axca,Mal and Zethrid fight. The others had sustained some damage to their lungs and bodies when I had lost concentration for that small moment, Keith’s lungs were badly damaged due to standing close to the lava along with the poisonous air. Medthin and my closest friend Heallan princess Alun along with other medics helped me heal the Paladins, Zethrid is detained and imprisoned on the Atlas, Acxa refuses to give up on her friend along with Mal, Ezor has joined our side. It takes a few days for the other Paladins to heal, Keith takes about ten days to recover from the lung damage. When Keith awoke, I kissed Keith and told him how worried a lot of people were along with how worry as I was  
Keith fully recovers and we decide to head to Oriander to face Honerva as that is where she was going.  
We arrive and watch as she sacrifices the White Lion to bring Lotor’s Sincline mech form the Quintessence field. Allura is very angry and she tries to kill Honerva in cold blood, but Honerva threats to destroy Lance and the Red Lion, this threat cause Allura to miss. Summoning the guardians of Ægro, assist in fighting Honerva. Just as we are about to defeat Honerva, she escapes and the whilte hole leading to Oriande begins to close, The guardians sisters tell us to leave, they will keep the gateway open a different way, both Voltron and Atlas manage to escape just in time, but we didn’t defeat Honerva.  
It was a somewhat normal day on the Atlas, I stretched, did some charting,dancing and a few other things. Ryan Kinkade, one of the MEF pilots was documenting life on the Atlas with Nadia Rizavi. He interviews various members on the crew, like He loses his camera during a battle that is found by Bae Bae and the Space Mice. We manage to capture a sixth Altean that pilots a Robust,but Romelle or Allura can’t get anything out of him. When Ryan manages to get his camera back he documents Hunk’s attempts at making a Altean cake to get the Alteans to open up, to which it is successful as they agree to speak.  
Tavos, An Altean, speaks to Allrua, but he’s stopped by Honerva. From Tavos, we extract a small,dark creature from the story about the original Paladins. It is kept contained in the Atlas, One thing and what it can do, or what it is used for is that it can be controlled by someone. We visit a planet that has a sudden visit in activity, it turned out to be a missed planet that Voltron was supposed to perform at but Coran got the date wrong. Despite being angry, the leader invites us to attend as free security, Everyone goes to enjoy the carnival while Allura stays to rest and I do research with Quarry.  
Quarry and I research a lot Gataetan myths and Legends,Guardian folklore and the Chronicles of Darkness by Chiliaili Lianag-Akatsuki and her daughter, Tasarla Oussealyl. The creatures were mentioned in passing but under different names,Hollows,the Corrupted,personifications of dark thoughts and more. Sometimes we would turn to the Indigo Lion for answers, but even then, she didn’t share a lot of the information with us, or we speak to the creature, well, I did most of the talking as my powers were alive and from Anda í, The creature much to us in a language we didn’t understand, but could translate enough to get the meaning. Allura then entered the room, I knew something was up, getting in front of the creature, I asked what was wrong with her. She tells us that she wants use the dark creature to stop Honerva. Trying to dissuade her was a failed task, I tried to hold her back but she caught me by surprise. She opens the container and the creatures fuses to her body. She passes out, Quarry manages to catch her, using my psionic and Teletechnics to try and force the creature from her. I nearly killed her so I decided to do things differently, I tried to stabilize the creatures that was now in Allura. I remembered doing this to a powerful Warlock when he had been corrupted, in technicality I had done this before to Crystal when she used a precursor artifact to defeat the Templar. Telling the others what happened while they were at the Carnival, we managed to get her to the med bay so I could keep an eye on her through my power, and with that we waited.  
It was two days before Allura awoke and when she did, she had little memory of what had happened. Although the decision was disapproved and earned Allura some scolding from me, we still decided to use the creature’s connection to Honerva to see what is in her mind and, figure out her plans. We enter Honerva’s mind, Lance,Allura,Myself,Pidge and Hunk are pulled deeper into Honerva’s mind. I faced a corrupted figure, a staff in their hand, I then notice the Indigo Lion and a second figure, holding a type of sword staff. I fought them both, using my abilities to fight with, us, the creatures disappear from the two people revealing my Grandfather;Azakith dressed in Guild armor and the original Indigo Paladin, Azarthia. I fight them, Allura somehow manages to free the original paladins as we defeat them. We all unite outside of Honerva’s mind, Quarry appears beside us as to keep us from being reabsorbed. Allura is reunited with father. Despite Alfor’s warning about the dark creatures and who they lead to they lead to the corruption of Zarkon and Honerva. Allura still presses on and we travel deeper into Honerva’s mind. We are attacked by the Robeast Myzax, who protects Honvera’s secrets. The old Paladins and Azakith hold Myzax off while us, the new paladins along with Quarry, continue on. We discover more of Honerva’s past as Haggar as she killed Gyrgan,Blaytz,Trigel,Azarthia and Azakith. We encounter Zarkon’s Robust armor, the original paladins arrive to help, we fight it,united as a team with our different abilities helping us defeat it and it reverts to Zarkon before he was corrupted. This was Her desire to be reunited with her family, but because both Zarkon and Lotor are dead, Honerva plans on using Lotor’s mech to pierce another reality to be with her family to get her happy ending. That was bad as it could cause all sorts of damage to other realizes,time and other universes. Honerva discovers our presence in her mind and tries to trap us. We are able to escape with the help of the original paladins, My Grandfather passes the ability to use the psi realm to help me and Azarthia also gives the ability to Quarry, When we returned to the real word, Allura becomes comatose. We race to stop Honerva, but she is successful in opening another reality to live happily with her family. The Alteans on board and the dark creatures, Honerva siphons energy form the castle of Lion’s crystal powering the Atlas. now of the Robust pilots, Merla becomes horrified that Honerva would willingly sacrifice her own fellow Alteans, Merla joins our side. Lance is able to awake Allura from her coma. Hunk who went to get a Balmera, arrives back but Honerva also siphons the energy from the planetary beast, allowing her to fuse her mech with Lotor’s Sincline and despite our best effort, Honerva manages to open rift into another reality. Voltron was made of the same material so we could follow her, but Atlas wasn’t, Voltron alone didn’t stand a chance against Honerva’s fused mech. Many, Several more Balmera arrive, and together with together with the guardians and gataetans ability to create powerful energy, instill enough energy for Voltron and the Atlas to fuse together, allowing us to follow after Honerva and fight her. As all eight of us, Shiro,Quarry Keith,Myself,Lance,Allura,Pidge, and Hunk enter the rift, Coran figures away to stabilize it. We continue to follow Honerva through reality after reality as they crumble as Honerva tears apart the realities. We arrive just in time to deal with Honerva as she decides to destroy all realities.  
We engage Honerva’s mech in one of the alternate realities. As we fight, Honerva gains the upper hand and disappears, traveling to the source of all realities. Hernia, filled with rage, coldly eliminates all realties form existence and after a desperate battle that mostly blurred, We manage to stop Honerva from destroying the last reality. we work together to convince her that yes, life is hard and rough, it is also gorgeous and vibrant, Allura reminds Honerva by showing her memories Allura has held onto. The chosen Guardians appear in front of us, telling us there is a way to repair the damage caused by Honerva. other guardians appear and so specific gifted and blessed Gataetans. Allura manages to convince Honerva to undo the damage she had caused,but it require if both sacrificed their lives and I use my Life and death-force manipulations. Allura says goodbye to each of us and to Lance a goodbye kiss, giving him Altean markings. Allura and Honerva join the Original paladins,Lotor and my grandfather, along with the chosen Guardians. Together we repaired all destroyed realities and with one final goodbye form Allura, I return to the real world in my home universe but Altea and Daibazaal are restored. We landed on Altea, we exited our Lions and we mourned Allura, I cried so much that day, Keith held me close, stroking my back.  
With peace restored, we set to work keeping balance in the Galaxy.  
A year later, each of use are busy,Shiro and Hunk with diplomacy across different galaxies with food,Lance helping his family, Pidge and Matt creating a Robot named Chip while uncle perfects his Telduv technology, the Gataetan empire is finally stabilized and the guardians have reappeared working more than ever before, I am the Queen of the Land of Legends as My parents rule Azearthia, my sister is Crown princess and Quarry and I work with the guild of Chbennuol maintaining diplomacy between former and newer allies, Earth has become the center of the Galactic Coalition, Keith declared that the Galra empire will be restored to its former glory before Zarkon’s rise, and Coran was overseeing the construction of the new Castle of Lions with Merla’s and also organizing a diner in front of Allura’s state that was erected in Allura’s honor. I left the Land of Legends and head to the Galaxy Garrison, I greet Pidge and Matt and asked who they were doing. After the pleasantries, Katie Pidge and I go through a teluduv to go to Altea for the dinner.  
Arriving, we meet up with the others and soon we sit down to eat, we talk and give a toast to Allura. We soon head off to bed, but that night, we awoke to our Lions, floating in the air as they give us a silent farewell as they had finished their task and they leave to somewhere unknown.  
The Holts work to create the next generation of Legendary Defenders. Hunk began a culinary empire, bringing races together one meal at a time under the philosophy that full stomachs brings happy lives. Lance is spreading Allura's message of peace and togetherness while also working on the family farm. Kolivan and Krolia become the Galra representatives of the Galactic Coalition while Keith turns the Blades of Marmora into a humanitarian relief organization. Shiro retired from fighting and got married to an Atlas crew member named Curtis. Me, I wrote our stories down and told the entire universe our story from our beginnings to our ending, Keith and I soon got married after I published the book along with other books from different alien and human cultures.  
The End

Avigayil Kogane read her old journal and the worn down copy of ‘Chronicles of Darkness’ When she felt someone wrap their arm around her shoulders and give a kiss.  
“Ready to go?” Asks Keith, a smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes. Keith had changed since their years in space, their marriage and dealing with three going on four kids.  
“Of course, I just thought I reminisce about our paladin days,” Replies Avi as she raises, placing a hand on her growing belly. Keith kisses Avi on the lips until their heard the shambling of little kid feet.  
“Kids, we know your there,” Says Avi as she faces the three curious eyes. The kids groaned at being caught by their parents. The first child had Keith’s dark hair with Avi’s eyes, two strip like markings that resembled their grandmother’s Krolia’s own markings, his features consisting of his mom’s eyes, dad’s nose,dad’s face and mouth. He was dressed in t-shirt tunic of scarlet with Indigo pants. The second child looked like the first but was female with markings similar to Avigayil’s, dressed in an Indigo dress with red leggings The third child looked like a miniature version of Avi down to the braid and wore long tank top shirt dress with a up down short sleeved top.  
“Mom, Dad are we going?” Asks the miniature Avi look alike and the two younger children nodded.  
“Of course Avihail,” Replies Avi. The family of five head to Altea and join their friends and family. Their children Avihail Akaa Kirara,Adam Danial, middle name from Keith’s fathers, and Allura Carina Kogane were sitting in the back listening to their mother tell mother tell stories when Keith and Avi were paladins.  
Arriving on Altea, the Kogane family exit their ship and head to the statue of Allura, Coran along with the other paladins greet the couple of their children. sitting together and talking, the former Paladins Voltron talk of what they had done in their personal lives.  
“I Can’t believe it has been years since we the day that changed our lives forever,” Says Avi and the others nod in agreement.  
“I sometimes can’t even believe how this day would turn out different it Zarkon had listen,” Says Coran.  
“I find it hard to believe we all changed,” Says Hunk and other nods.  
“Being part of Voltron, meeting Allura and Coran along with other aliens, it has definitely changed our lives, our world and the entire universe has changed for the better,” Replies Keith and he places a hand around Avi’s shoulders.  
“Still hard to believe it took you, five years to say'' I love you to Avi,” Teases Lance. The former paladins of Voltron and Coran laugh, to think that a giant blue space lion ship changed the lives of Avi,Keith,Shiro,Lance,Hunk and Pidge for the better and for the worst. But they were happy and thinking of the place, but they would still keep the peace.  
Officially the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ending Author note  
This is the final part of my series. Again, I don’t own Voltron: Legendary defender, I own my characters and that's it. I know most don’t like how Voltron had ended, but some stories end a certain way for a reason, not to annoy fans, but because of scheduling and also because they have their own ideas for the story. Allure’s death had to happen because it was her time, she fulfilled her mission, and the Paladins still need to fulfill theirs, not as the Paladins but as the people they had become.   
Be careful what you wish for, but also learn remember, actors,directors, producers and other people in the film industry are people also and know what ideas they have.  
Again, for the third time, I don’t own Voltron: Legendary Defender, that belongs to Joaquin Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Avi, about fourteen years later and going on an adventure of her own, while I also trying to piece together her fragment mind of her guardian past.


End file.
